Tome 3 alternatif d'Eragon: Brisingr
by eragon-Tome3-alternatif
Summary: De nouvelles aventures, de nouvelles batailles, des nouvelles terres, de nouveaux personnages. Découvrez la suite des aventures d'Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh et Thorn. Parallèlement, suivez l'arrivée à Uru'baen d'une étrange jeune fille portant un lourd héritage... (Poste la suite sur demande)
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde!

Voilà, ça fait plus d'un an et demi que j'écris la suite d'Eragon pour m'éclater et après l'avoir posté sur plusieurs forum, et étant lue par pas mal de personnes, j'ai finalement décidé de tout reposter sur ici afin de permettre aux nouveaux lecteurs (s'il y en a^^) de s'y retrouver un peu mieux!

Sinon, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, mon style n'était vraiment pas au top, ça ne veux pas dire qu'il est parfait aujourd'hui, loin de là! ( les première page sont vraiment horrible^^)Comme tout le monde, il y a des jours où je suis fatigué, où j'ai trop de travail donc forcément tout cela déteint sur mes (minables) écrit. J'ai dépassé les 380 pages sur Word et j'espère que les 100 première passées, vous aurez pris goût à mon histoire. Tout commentaire constructif est le bien venu, les conseils et les critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre sachant qu'il reste encore beaucoup de fautes dans mon texte car je n'ai pas toujours le temps de me relire. Mon récit est très mal structuré au début mais au fur et à mesures, les parties et les chapitre se dessine un peu mieux et j'espère donc que vous vous y retrouverez.

Bien sûr si vous êtes intéressé pour avoir directement de fichier Word pour des questions pratiques, pas de soucis je suis à votre disposition!

Bon courage pour le début! (Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout relire avant de poster.. la flemme…)

Un copyright a été déposé pour tout ce qui n'avait pas déjà été mentionné par Christopher Paolinni. Tout plagiat de cette fiction est désormais susceptible d'être punis par la loi.

"

Tout ce qui a été repris des deux premiers tomes de ne rentre pas dans ce copyright, tout autre fait, personnage, objet, lieu, peuple, technique non mentionnés ont été crées par moi-même et mis en ligne le 02/02/08. Toute copie ou reprise est passible de poursuite judiciaire."

Prologue :

Sirha était au bord de l'eau. De minuscules gouttelettes d'eau coulaient le long de ses joues et tombaient dans la rivière. Elle s'aperçue que c'était des larmes.

D'autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, s'était une des première fois qu'elle pleurait autant.

Il fallait que la petite fille rentre chez elle, son père avait besoin d'elle. D'un coup elle releva la tête et dévala la pente qui la séparait de sa hutte.

La fillette entra. Seul, Jiet était présent auprès du père de son amie.

Le garçon était un orphelin.

Sirha ne comprenait pas grand-chose du haut de ces six ans sinon que son père se mourrait. L'orphelin en avait presque dix et il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour accompagner les derniers instants du mourant, attaqué par les Razac's.

Le jeune garçon vit que son amie était entrée, il s'apprêtait à la saisir par la main pour qu'elle vienne dire adieu à son pauvre père quand celui-ci, dans un dernier effort attrapa la manche du jeune garçon :

« Jiet ! Souffla-t-il.

-Oui, Monsieur ? Chuchota-t-il en s'accroupissant près de l'homme alité.

-Je… je vais mourir … il faut que…

-Vous n'allez pas mourir, coupa l'orphelin, vous allez guérir !

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps alors écoute moi bien ! Tu va prendre soin de ma fille, il ne faut pas que les razac's la trouve.

-Mais…

-Promet le moi !!! Ma fille a besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle .Elle n'a que moi comme famille et avant demain je serais partit.

-Mais je…je… D'accord je vous le promets

-Tu la protègeras contre les Razac's ?

-Oui je vous le promets, souffla Jiet. »

La voix de l'homme faiblissait.

« Les Razac's sont venue pour me dérober un médaillon. Ce médaillon. »

Une lueur rouge inonda sa poitrine une cicatrice que Jiet n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant s'ouvrai et laissa apparaître un médaillon. L'homme arracha le médaillon de son cou et le tendit à l'orphelin.

« Donne le à ma fille, elle… c'est le cadeau d'un elfe. Il l'a préviendra…

-De quoi monsieur ?

-De…ce bijou accompagnera la réalisation d'une prédiction… veille bien sur elle !

-Mais je … oui monsieur.

-Très bien. Il … haleta le mourrant.

-Monsieur !cria Jiet

-Papa !suplia la fillette

L'homme agonisait, à présent Jiet et Sirha, qui s'était rapproché, pouvaient voir l'homme haleter, luttant contre l'inévitable.

« Sirha !ma petite, vient ! »

Elle s'approcha, en larme

« Fui-les, toujours, ne les laisse pas s'emparer du médaillon »

Il posa une main sur la tête de sa fille

« Ne les laisse jamais… »

L'homme sembla rechercher dans sa mémoire. Soudain il prit une longue inspiration et bloqua son souffle.

Shira perçu alors une suite d'image vertigineuse qui se stoppèrent sur des amas de chair. Non, pas d'amas de chairs, des choses, des choses immondes. Elle comprit que c'étaient les Razac's. Les images se clarifièrent et la chose tourna la tête d'un mouvement si vif, presque surhumain, et planta un regard vers sur ce qui lui semblait être elle. La vision se troubla se retira de son esprit.

Sirha tomba au sol. Elle sentait encore le regard de la créature sur elle et sa tête lourde était prête à exploser.

« Jamais… »Entendit-elle répéter par son père

Elle perdit connaissance.

Quand la fillette se réveilla, elle était couchée sur son lit, dans sa chambre.

Brusquement tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en une vague oppressante de sanglots.

Elle se leva et tenta vaguement de tenir sur ses jambes.

Quand elle arriva dans la seconde chambre, Sirha vit Jiet en train de recouvrir le visage de son père avec un linceul.

« Papa ?»Murmura-t-elle

Pas de réponse

« Papa !»Répéta-t-la fillette d'une voix enrouée et angoissé

Silence.

« PAPA !»Hurla-t-elle. Se jetant sur le défunt l'agrippant comme si elle tentait d'obliger la vie à rester dans ce corps si froid.

« Papaaaa… sanglota l'orpheline ; nonnnnnnnnn

-Sirha il ne faut pas rester la ! »

Elle était orpheline.

-Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn

-Sirha, écoute moi, dit Jiet, il faut partir, je vais enterrer ton père et après on partira. Si les Razac's reviennent ton père sera mort pour rien !

-… »

Il lui passa le médaillon autour du cou.

Le pendentif était de forme étrange, la pierre était taillée en forme de spirale avec des motifs compliqués. Un peu comme une écriture. Le bout avait la forme d'un serpent.

Après l'enterrement Jiet prit deux chevaux. Un sac, cent couronnes et ils partirent.


	2. chap 1

1-

De retour à Urû'baen, Murtagh, accompagné de son dragon couleur rubis, Thorn, entrait dans la salle du trône de Galbatorix. Il s'agenouilla devant le roi vêtu de noir.

«Où est Eragon ? »

Murtagh ne répondit pas, résigné à récolter le fruit de son échec.

« OÙ EST ERAGON ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi, il m'a eu par surprise. Répondit-il d'un air sombre

-Ton PETIT frère t'a eu par surprise ? Toi ? Fils ainé d'un parjure formé par mes soins ? »

Murtagh baissa la tête près à encaisser. Le jeune homme crût bon d'ajouter cela bien qu'il ne fut pas sûre que cette information allège la colère du monarque :

« -Il me semble bon de préciser qu'il a été transformé en elfe !

-En elfe ? Rétorqua le roi

-Oui, pensez-vous que se soit la reine Islanzadi qui l'a métamorphosé ainsi ? »

Galbatorix éclata d'un rire sadique et frappa de sa main l'accoudoir. Il porta sa main à son menton et plongea dans ses pensées avec un air conspirateur peint sur le visage.

« Maître ? S'étonna Murtagh

-A présent j'ai une autre mission pour toi ! »

Murtagh hébété regarda le roi avec surprise, totalement déconcerté par le changement brutal de sujet.

« Une autre mission que celle que vous m'avez confiez, Maitre ?

-Oui. »

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon était en route pour Ellesmera avec Saphira.

La dragonne de saphir volait bas pour économiser son énergie. Le dragonnier avait décider de ne pas assister à l'enterrement du Rois des nains, non pas par irrespect mais par prudence et pour accomplir son devoir : continuer à se former, vaincre Murtagh, et libérer Elva de sa bénédiction qui avait malheureusement échoué.

Malgré ses réticences à avoir une escorte digne d'un roi, Islanzadi avait tenu à ce que des elfes l'accompagnent. De toute façon il n'aurait jamais trouvé sa route dans l'immense forêt du nord. Ils s'étaient donc donné rendez-vous à mi-chemin, après le désert.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha dévalait la pente menant au centre du village où elle menait une existence paisible depuis presque douze ans. Elle avait maintenant près de dix-sept ans.

Ses yeux étaient d'une profonde noirceur, ses cheveux bruns ondulés cascadaient sur ses épaules et le soleil avait éclaircis quelques mèches.

Son visage était fin et ses vêtements simples dissimulaient à la fois une silhouette fragile et une volonté de fer.

Elle était arrivée au centre du village, la jeune fille tourna dans une ruelle à droite et s'engouffra dans une boutique où elle travaillait tous les jours depuis ses sept ans.

« Bonjour Ithia, fit-elle avec bonne humeur

-Bonjour toi, tient, grogna la vieille femme, allez, installe-toi, ton travail t'attend ! »

Sirha se faufila entre les tas d'étoffes soyeuses disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs même si le marron, le noir et le rouge dominaient. Sirha aimait bien cette boutique, ainsi que la patronne, Ithia.

La vieille femme avait toujours été là pour elle et quand l'adolescente avait commencée à chercher du travail pour survivre, elle et Jiet, c'était tout naturellement que la vendeuse avait proposée à Sirha de l'aider au magasin.

La jeune fille s'installa à son atelier et prit l'immense pièce de tissus noir fait d'une étoffe rugueux.

« Que faut-il faire ?demanda la jeune fille.

-Une personne –très étrange tu veux mon avis et pas très propre vue son odeur - est venue me demander de réparer ce manteau. Je m'apprêtais à le faire moi même tout en déclarant que le bas de ce tissu était irrécupérable. »

La jeune fille retourna la gigantesque pièce de tissu, elle ne connaissait personne qui portait un aussi grand manteau. D'ailleurs il était tellement grand que seule une poche sur le côté indiquait que c'était un vêtement, et non une tenture.

« Et pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? demanda la jeune fille, savant qu'Ithia ne refusait jamais un client.

- Et bien pour tout te dire, il m'a rétorqué –d'une voix ô combien désagréable- qu'il fallait absolument que le manteau reste aussi long et qu'il ne soit pas raccourcis. J'ai donc attendue que tu reviennes, tu as les doigts bien plus agile que les miens qui sont tout usés, tu arriveras peut-être à sauver quelques morceaux de tissu ! »

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un air incertain.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux !assura-elle

-Et il faudra aussi la lui rapporter à l'auberge, à la chambre 10. Tu sais, celle avec la porte qui grince .Il te payera là-bas.

-C'est entendu. »

Retournant le manteau, elle vit une longue éraflure partant du bas du manteau et remontant jusqu'à son milieu. La couturière se mit à l'ouvrage après s'être installée confortablement.

Ithia finit par sortir dehors, prenant une pause.

Piquant, cousant le tissu rêche, Sirha faisait de son mieux pour stopper l'effilement et empêcher le textile de continuer à se dégrader.

Arrivant au milieu de la déchirure, quelque chose la démangea au niveau du cou. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, s'arrêtant parfois pour changer le fil de son aiguille.

La sensation de démangeaison ne cessait toujours pas. La jeune fille fut bientôt tant gênée qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer son travail sans avoir à se gratter le cou plusieurs fois par minute. Excédée, la jeune fille stoppa sa couture pour aller se regarder dans le miroir et voir si un insecte l'avait piqué et trouver enfin ce qui pouvait causer son agacement.

Ecartant de sa main droite la chemise en dessous de son corset et repoussant sa chevelure de l'autre main, dévoilant ainsi son cou, elle vit que la seule chose qui le touchait était son médaillon. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à s'éloigner du miroir quand elle crut le voir scintiller. S'approchant encore plus de la glace en le prenant dans la main, elle l'observa, secoua la tête et se retourna, levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est la fatigue qui me donne des illuminations » se rassura-t-elle

Dans son trouble, elle failli renverser son siège, trébuchant et se rattrapant à la table. Sirha fit tomber le manteau à terre.


	3. Chap 2

Eragon progressait rapidement dans le désert. Saphira volait à tire d'ailes, heureuse, n'hésitant pas à effectuer des figures acrobatiques d'ordinaire réservées aux combats. Le dragonnier ne s'en plaignait pas, il était heureux de pouvoir momentanément oublier ses soucis.

D'un coup, Saphira effectua un roulement sur elle-même avant de plonger en piquée et de se rétablir, au dernier moment. Ces séries de pirouettes créaient des bourrasques violentes. La dragonne projetait des milliers de grains de sable dorés autour d'elle.

Se posant en un nuage de poussières d'or, elle replia ses ailes puissantes et scintillantes.

Eragon descendit de sa monture, admirant le paysage de ses yeux bleus. La dragonne s'était posée en plein désert et il n'y avait aucune vie aux alentours. Aucune végétation, à part quelques branches mortes.

« Ceci suffira à nous faire du feu et à manger » dit-il à Saphira en pensée.

Il entassa quelque branchage et s'écarta, laissant à la dragonne le soin d'allumer le feu. Cette dernière s'en chargea d'un air suffisant et malicieux, le désert lui plaisait énormément et améliorait considérablement son humeur.

Le jeune homme se blottit contre le flan de son amie, celle-ci le recouvrant de son aile protectrice pour lui faire de l'ombre.

« Nous ne dormiront pas longtemps réveille-moi à la tombée de la nuit, nous voyagerons quand il fera plus frais »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Fait de beaux rêves, petit homme ! »

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Qu'est-ce que je peux être maladroite ! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

Sirha ramassa le manteau, un morceau de papier s'en échappa. A peine avait-elle esquissé un geste pour le ramasser que la démangeaison reprit.

Prenant le médaillon dans sa main pour chercher se qui lui causait ces irritations et se tenant à sa table pour mieux s'agenouiller, elle prit le bout de papier dans ses mains ; c'était une lettre.

Soudainement, son cou la brûla.

_Quelque chose tentait de la prévenir._

Elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils ; décidemment, la fatigue jouait beaucoup plus sur sa lucidité qu'elle ne le croyait. Voilà à présent que la jeune fille avait des hallucinations.

Mais le pressentiment ne cessait pas et Sirha sentit monter en elle l'ombre d'un malaise et l'orpheline considéra le morceau de papier qu'elle tenait du bout des doigts.

Une chose la poussait à prendre ses jambes à son cou, pourtant la jeune fille de voyait rien de périlleux dans les environs : la pièce était quasiment vide.

_Quelque chose tentait de la prévenir_

Mais de quoi ?

La brûlure s'accentua, elle venait du médaillon.

« Pourquoi aurait-il une relation entre mon médaillon et ce papier? Pensa la jeune fille, incrédule, se demandant si elle ne sombrait pas dans la folie

Perdant patience, Sirha s'avança vers la lettre. Une douleur vive lui mordait le cou.

La couturière tendit sa main droite, elle avait l'impression que son buste était consumé par une force inconnue. Une goutte de sang coula le long se sa poitrine et vint s'écraser au sol.

Sirha ne s'en rendit même pas compte tant elle était perturbée par cette douleur qui s'immisçait dans son corps. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de ces tempes

Dans un dernier espoir, elle se jeta sur la lettre

Tout s'arrêta.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh marchait dans la montagne contemplant le paysage. Il s'assit sur le bord du chemin. Thorn volait au dessus de lui, jouant avec la pesanteur. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un moment libre sans personne à craindre. Officiellement, ils étaient en mission mais Thorn profitait du voyage pour chasser et le jeune homme pour se détendre un peu.

Réfléchissant, il contacta son ami :

« Nous sommes sensés nous dépêcher. »

«Oui »

« Ce médaillon à l'air vraiment important pour le roi et son dragon » repris Murtagh

« Cela a peut-être un rapport avec la dégradation de santé de Shruikan ? » demanda Thorn.

« Je n'en sais rien cela serai plutôt à toi de me le dire ! ! »

« Je sais juste que Shruikan ne va pas bien ! C'est peut-être lié au fait qu'il soit sans dragonni… »

Murtagh sentit sa gorge se serrer sa respiration se coupa. Il ne lui fut possible de reprendre son souffle que quelques secondes plus tard.

« Fait attention à ce que tu dit » maugréa le jeune homme, sermonnant son dragon.

« Si tu lui avait fermé ton esprit, Galbatorix ne pourrait pas savoir ce que l'on se dit ! » rétorqua Thorn

« Je sais, s'énerva Murtagh, mais c'est à chaque fois un peu plus difficile ! »

Le dragon et son dragonnier joignirent leurs forces, prirent une longue inspiration et fermèrent les portes de leurs esprits à leur maître.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Encore tout essoufflée, Sirha retourna précipitamment le papier ; c'était une lettre. Elle l'ouvrit.

Cette missive avait été écrite avec une encre rouge couleur sang. La jeune fille frissonna. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait du mal à la déchiffrer le message mais elle parvint tout de même à lire :

« Ramenez le médaillon et son porteur, de grés ou de force

Ushrark le Puissant »

Le médaillon devint brusquement glacé et de vagues souvenirs déplaisant passèrent devant ses yeux.

On la cherchait.

La jeune fille porta son front à sa main en vacillant. Elle ne pouvait pas renflouer ses souvenirs déplaisant comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Quelque chose la cherchait.

Sirha en était sûre.

Elle termina en vitesse les quelques points de croix qui lui restait à faire en se mordant la lèvre, tenta de se raisonner et coupa le fil. Sortant de l'atelier, elle prenait le chemin de l'auberge ; il fallait qu'elle sache qui convoitait le médaillon – si son intuition étrange ne déraillait pas.

A présent, la jeune fille courait.

Il fallait qu'elle sache

Ce n'était sûrement pas un allié mais elle éprouvait le besoin de découvrir qu'il lui voulait du mal. Il lui semblait que quelque chose lui hurlait de trouver la réponse- ou l'origine- de son pressentiment. Son corps entier tremblait.

Elle manqua de trébucher une bonne dizaine de fois sur le chemin en terre battus du village.

Arrivée devant l'entrée de l'auberge, Sirha appuya d'une main hésitante sur la poignée de la porte et entra.

L'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse mais la jeune fille se sentait espionnée, elle était prête, si il le fallait, à bondir pour sauver sa peau. Elle se sentait horriblement idiote de céder à cette crise de paranoïa. Quand au médaillon, vestiges d'un temps meilleur, même s'il ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis, la couturière s'y était étrangement attachée.

Soudain une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle se raidit et retint son souffle.

« Bah alors, ça ne va pas, Sirha ? »

C'était Ithia. La jeune fille poussa un soupir tellement elle était soulagée.

« Non, tout va bien ! répondit-elle en essayant de sourire.

-Tu me rejoins à la boutique ?

-Oui, oui, je rapporte juste le manteau !

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué ! Veux-tu que je dépose le vêtement à ta place ?

-Oh, non merci c'est gentil, j'en ai pour une minute ! Renchérit-elle

-D'accord. Répondit la vieille femme en s'en allant.

Sirha se dirigea vers l'escalier. La chambre numéro dix était juste en face de celui-ci.

Une marche, puis deux. Les pensées de la jeune fille se mélangeait tellement elle était anxieuse. Arrivée à mi chemin, elle s'arrêta. Elle était en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Rassemblant ses esprits et se convaincant que tout cela n'était que folies, elle arriva devant la chambre dix.

La jeune fille sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner le long de son coup, passant entre ses omoplates et terminant sa course dans le bas de son dos.


	4. Chap 3

Sirha frappa deux coups à la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à partir voyant que celle-ci ne s'ouvrait pas quand elle pivota violemment.

Une silhouette vêtue entièrement de noir se tenait devant la jeune fille. Elle était habillée du même manteau que la couturière avait entre les mains.

Voyant que la personne ne disait rien elle prit un ton assuré pour masquer sa voix tremblante :

« Bonjour, je vient rapporter le manteau que vous avez fait recoudre ! »

La silhouette désigna le lit et Sirha comprit qu'elle devait y déposer l'habit, la jeune fille le fit sans plus attendre, trop heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Des bruits s'échappaient de la pièce voisine. La couturière tenta de jeter discrètement un coup d'œil mais la porte n'était qu'entrouverte.

Une odeur répugnante lui prit le nez. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, elle s'empressa de prendre l'argent posé sur une table que l'être vêtu de noir lui désignait.

Pendant que la couturière prenait les pièces une à une, la personne prit le manteau et pénétra dans l'autre salle, laissant à Sirha tout le loisir de regarder à l'intérieur. La jeune fille ne vit qu'une forme sombre et quand la silhouette referma la porte sur elle, elle croisa son regard démoniaque.

C'était un Raz'ac.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon avait reprit sa route depuis quelques heures quand il distingua un nuage or et blanc à l'horizon.

Saphira accéléra et après quelques minutes, il s'aperçut que cette masse était en fait un groupe de cavaliers.

Leurs magnifiques coursiers lancés à vive allure respiraient la puissance.

Chacune de leur fouillées projetaient des milliers de grains de sable qui tournoyaient autour d'eux en un somptueux ballet. Les cavaliers avaient pour la plupart des cheveux longs et argentés qui dansait au gré du vent.

On aurait dit qu'eux et leurs montures immaculées ne formaient qu'un seul corps, qu'une seule âme.

Tout droit sortis d'un rêve, les elfes étaient là.

La dragonne les salua d'un rugissement sonore, atterrissant pour accueillir les elfes. Les chevaux ne firent même pas un écart, au contraire, ils agrandirent leurs foulées déjà amples.

Celui qui semblait diriger l'expédition descendit de sa monture.

C'était Vanir.

« Je te salue, ô Dragonnier, toi aussi Puissante dragonne ! Votre voyage fut-il agréable ? Demanda-t-il avec un minimum de courtoisie.

- Très bien, nous n'avons pas trouvé la moindre trace des Urgals et encore moins des Raz'acs. Répondit Eragon.

L'elfe désigna un étalon, Folkvir :

« Souhaites-tu poursuivre ton voyage à cheval ou dans les airs ? » Questionna-t-il.

Le dragonnier se tourna vers son amie, l'interrogeant du regard ;

« Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle, monte à cheval, je chercherai quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent pendant ce temps là ! »

Elle déplia ses ailles et s'élança dans les airs. Le souffle du décollage fit s'envoler des milliers de poussières d'or.

Eragon s'approcha de Folkvïr et sauta souplement sur son dos.

«Allons-y ! » déclara le jeune homme.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh chevauchait Thorn. Le soleil, qui commençait à baisser, rayonnait en un millier de couleurs chaudes.

Le dragon attira le jeune homme en dehors de son corps et ce dernier se laissa faire.

A présent le dragonnier voyait tout à travers les yeux de son compagnon. Le monde se déclinait en rouge à l'infini : le ciel était magenta et le soleil se colorait de pourpre.

Le parjure resta muet devant cette vision, étrangement apaisé.

Il en oubliait presque tous ces soucis.

« Tâche de trouver un endroit pour la nuit » déclara Murtagh à son ami.

« Nous nous arrêterons après avoir traversé ce plateau » répondit le dragon rubis.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon descendit de Folkvïr. Il avait chevauché toute la journée aux côtés de Vanir et de ces compagnons. Une fraîche bourrasque vint lui caresser le visage.

Le groupe sortait du désert du Hadarac et entamait la plaine qui les séparait DuWeldenvarden.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

La respiration de Sirha se fit difficile, ses jambes menaçaient de la trahir. Se reprenant, elle recula, se retourna d'un mouvement raide et quitta l'auberge.

Prenant le chemin pour se rendre chez elle à toute vitesse ; la jeune fille courrait presque.

Une chose qu'elle croyait reconnaître éveillait en elle un sentiment de panique incontrôlé.

Génial.

La couturière en aurais ri tellement la situation était étrange.

Mis à part que les Raz'acs voulaient son médaillon.

_« Fui-les, toujours, ne les laisse pas s'emparer du médaillon »_

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sirha sentit que ces brides de souvenirs n'étaient pas uniquement des fabulations.

Elle se mit à courir ; les Raz'acs l'avaient vue fuir ; ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir qui possédait le pendentif.

Quittant le chemin, Sirha remonta jusqu'à la maison. Personne. Jiet devait être aux champs.

Dévalant la pente, se heurtant parfois à des branches et les ronces déchirants ses habits, elle parvint jusqu'au jeune homme.

« Jiet, je… »

La jeune fille, épuisée et nerveuse, dût s'appuyer sur son ami pour rester debout.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air paniquée ! S'inquiéta l'orphelin.

-Les raz'acs, je…, ils sont là !

-Est-tu sur de ce que tu dis ? S'écria-t-il, le visage incrédule et prit d'un soudain malaise.

- Oui… non, je ne sais plus. Murmura la couturière

Ses pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête et elle eu toutes les peines du monde à rester consciente.

Jiet sembla lui aussi revivre des souvenirs étrange et devint subitement nerveux :

« Sirha ! Cria son compagnon en lui attrapant le bras, est-ce qu'ils t'ont vu?

-Oui ! Se reprit Sirha, ils cherchent le médaillon ! Il, … il m'a prévenu !

_Il l'a préviendra._

Jiet lâchât sa fourche, attrapa la main de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à toute vitesse à travers les bois en direction de la maison. L'orpheline avait du mal à suivre tant elle était à bout de forces. Ses jambes tremblaient et sa gorge était en feu.

Arrivés chez eux, le jeune homme attrapa un sac en cuir posé sur le pas de la porte et cria à son amie :

« Va préparer les chevaux ! »

Celle-ci se précipita à l'extérieur, elle prit les deux premiers coursiers qu'elle trouva. Ils étaient attachés devant la grange. Courant à l'intérieur, Sirha agrippa deux selles avec leurs harnachements et fit demi-tour.

Croulant sous le poids du cuir, elle se traîna jusqu'aux destriers.

Sellant à toute vitesse Yawë, un étalon immaculé qui avait appartenus à son père et un hongre baie, elle attacha quelques vivres sur eux trouvés dans la réserve.

Jiet arriva et aida la jeune fille à se mettre en selle et grimpa sur son cheval.

Un cri inhumain déchira le ciel et les deux fuyards eurent le temps de voir deux Raz'acs qui remontaient le chemin les menant jusqu'à eux.

Ils talonnèrent leurs montures qui bondirent en avant, ayant sentit la nervosité de leurs cavaliers

Les coursiers s'enfuirent au grand galop dans la pénombre des bois.


	5. Chap 4

Murtagh assit contre un tronc d'arbre,et réfléchissait.

Lors de leur dernier entretient, Galbatorix avait précisé que les Raz'acs étaient déjà en route .Il se demandait pourquoi le roi l'avait envoyé, lui et son dragon, ses deux élites, pour une simple mission de routine.

« Peut-être qu'il les soupçonne de convoiter eux aussi le médaillon ? » suggéra Thorn

« Pour en faire quoi ? Ce pendentif concerne Shruikan, le reste des dragons et des dragonniers, les Raz'acs aucun intérêt à… »

Une idée venait de frapper le jeune homme. Il se leva en jurant, furieux de mettre un terme au moment de répit qu'ils s'étaient accordé

« Nous ferions mieux de trouver cette chose avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en empare ! » déclara Murtagh en s'approchant de son compagnon.

« Sinon nous auront des problèmes et … »

Le dragonnier s'interrompit. Dans cette contrée reculée et inhabité, il pouvait entendre des bruits de sabots se rapprocher.

Des chevaux n'étaient pas loin.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha et Jiet galopaient depuis plus d'une heure. L'étalon avait encore de l'énergie mais le coursier du jeune homme était trempé de sueur qui moussait sur son poitrail. Il roulait les yeux, paniqués.

Ils ralentirent la cadence, repassant au trot pour finalement s'arrêter, gardant un œil sur chaque mouvement aux alentours.

« Où allons-nous ? demanda la jeune fille essoufflée, complètement retourné et perdue par la situation.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

-On les a semés ?

-On dirait!

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots que les branches d'un buisson frissonnèrent.

Sirha se tourna vers la direction du bruit mais son ami hurla :

« Partons, vite !! »

Ils se relancèrent dans un galop effréné.

Une ombre passa au dessus de leur tête. Un Raz'ac surgit du coté droit, il bondit sur Jiet qui fût désarçonné en un bruit sourd. Son cheval, déséquilibré par la force de l'attaque, chuta au sol lourdement sur le flanc. Yawë et sa cavalière furent projetés sur le bas côté de la montagne.

Elle hurla en voyant se sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son coursier l'entraîna dans la pente recouverte de ronce.

Ils se heurtèrent à un arbre, la jeune fille fit un roulé-boulé. Elle retint un gémissement, resta sonnée un instant et se releva tant bien que mal en tremblant, les mains et le visage griffés par les épines, la lèvre inférieure ensanglanté.

Une douleur aiguë transperça son bras gauche, se mordant la langue, elle se baissa pour ramasser les rênes de son cheval, immobilisé plus bas.

Elle les tendit en l'encourageant d'une voix cassée et pressante :

« Allez, Yawë !! »

L'étalon dressa les oreilles et poussant sur ses postérieurs, il remonta la pente d'un bond prodigieux.

Sirha se hissa sur lui avec peine, prenant les rênes de sa main valide et le talonna sans prendre la peine de mettre les étriers. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la poussait à remonter. Mais elle savait une seule chose :

Elle se refusait d'abandonner Jiet.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh et Thorn survolaient la forêt tombant dans l'obscurité.

Sous eux, deux chevaux galopaient à vive allure.

«Suivons-les ! » décida le dragon.

Les bois devinrent plus denses et ils peinaient à repérer les cavaliers quand ils disparurent de leurs vues.

Un hurlement retentit.

« Thorn, poses-toi ! »Ordonna le jeune homme.

« Je ne peux pas, la végétation est trop épaisse ! »

Le dragonnier parcourut le sol de ses yeux bleu azur. Il aperçu une clairière non loin de là.

« Atterrit là-bas » suggéra Murtagh.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha remontait le bas-côté avec Yawë. Elle aperçue Jiet, saignant de l'épaule droite, qui combattait courageusement les Raz'acs, un long poignard à la main.

A la vue de la jeune fille, il s'égosilla :

« Ne reste pas là, Sirha !!!! »

Mais à peine avait-elle esquissé un geste de recul qu'un Raz'ac la mit à terre en la bousculant sauvagement.

Se relevant contre un arbre, la couturière fut écrasée contre celui–ci par une force énorme. L'écorce rugueuse la griffa sur tout le long de son dos et son être se paralysa face à la créature.

Le Raz'ac planta sa dague dans la manche droite de la jeune fille ; la lame traversa le tissu et se planta dans le tronc derrière elle, l'immobilisant.

La créature approcha son visage hideux. La couturière pouvait sentir son souffle immonde sur son cou, son sang se glacer dans ses veines, sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile.

Sa tête lui tournait, le monde dansait autours d'elle en un ballet hypnotisant et terrifiant.

«Nous allons nous zzzz'occuper de toi après avoir tué ton adorable ami. » cracha-t-il.

Sirha, revenant brusquement à la réalité en secouant douloureusement la tête, immobilisé et sanguinolente. Elle tenta de se libérer en retenant des larmes de douleurs et sa panique. Malheureusement, son bras gauche, libre, la lançait et elle n'arrivait même pas à refermer sa main tremblante et recouverte de sang sur le manche de la dague.

Un raz'ac tentait d'étouffer Jiet. L'autre prit son poignard et enfonça méticuleusement sa lame dans le côté du jeune homme.

« Non ! Hurla Sirha. Son épaule dénudée et sanguinolente cessa de lui répondre.

Pesant tout son poids sur sa manche, elle parvint à la déchirer, se libérant avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Arrachant de sa main droite la dague, la couturière courût sur le meurtrier.

Sa rage et sa douleur prirent place dans tout son être, une bouffée d'énergie refit surface.

La créature lui tournant le dos, elle n'aperçue pas la blessée se précipiter droit sur elle, les yeux voilée par le chagrin et la rage.

La jeune fille planta la dague dans la colonne vertébrale du Raz'ac, lui sectionnant la mœlle épinière. Il poussa un hurlement qui déchira les tympans de la couturière. L'autre l'attrapa par la chevelure, la souleva sans ménagement et la projeta au sol violemment.

Sa tête heurta une pierre. Une douleur transperça son être entier et tout devint flou. Le ciel tourna autours d'elle et une irrépressible envie de se laisser aller, de s'endormir la prit.

Elle entraperçue la silhouette du Raz'ac au dessus d'elle approcher une lame de son cou mais ne réagit pas.

« Tout est fini, se dit-elle d'un ton étrangement apaisée. »

Sirha le vit vaciller puis tomber, une ombre humaine se pencha sur la blessée.

La jeune fille la fixa sans le voir de ses yeux sombres puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Les elfes, accompagnés de Saphira et d'Eragon, arrivaient près DuWeldenvarden.

La terre qu'ils traversaient se recouvrait d'une herbe verdoyante et quelques arbres, principalement des chênes, signalaient la présence d'une forêt.

Le paysage émeraude reflétait toute sorte de vie.

Des dizaines d'oiseaux rouges, verts et parés d'innombrables couleurs sifflaient sur des larges branches. Leur mélodie s'élevait dans un ciel sans nuages.

Eragon ouvrit son esprit.

Les bois recelaient plus d'animaux qu'il n'y paraissait ; un écureuil grimpait le long d'un chêne, un blaireau se cachait dans ses racines.

Un ruisseau coulait non loin de là. Ses clapotis résonnaient aux alentours et Eragon pouvait l'entendre sans peine.

Il se sentait si proche de la nature qu'il arrivait très bien à visualiser l'eau recouvrir chaque pierre, les polissant une à une.

Le jeune homme parvenait sans effort à imaginer la mousse recouvrir les bords du cours d'eau et les poissons d'argent jouer avec le courant.

Ellesmera n'était pas loin.


	6. Chap 5

Sirha resta dans un état comateux quand elle reprit conscience, son bras gauche émanait une douce chaleur mais sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Malgré ses pensées embrouillées, la couturière arrivait à ressentir chaque muscle meurtrit et tous les bleus recouvrant son corps.

Un bourdonnement lui déchirait les tympans. Son esprit était confus comme si quelqu'un y avait mis le désordre et le simple fait de penser à ouvrir les yeux lui donnait des migraines atroces.

Un souffle chaud vint lui chatouiller la nuque. Rassemblant ses forces, la jeune fille ouvrit les paupières ; elle fut éblouit par la lueur blanche, presque agressive, de la lune. Tournant la tête, elle vit que Yawë, debout derrière elle, entreprenait de mordiller ses cheveux, visiblement passionné par son entreprise.

En repoussant mollement son chanfrein, Sirha s'aperçu qu'elle avait des couvertures rêche sur elle. La couturière perçut du coin de l'oreille que quelqu'un avait allumé un feu. Ce retournant brusquement – en retenant un grimacement de douleur- elle considéra la personne qui apparemment l'avait tiré des griffes des monstres.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noir mi-long qui devait être un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Les yeux couleurs glacier la fixaient avec une intensité qui lui donnait mal à la tête, aussi elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans réussir à chasser ses migraines violentes. Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas silencieux et mesuré:

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid en s'accroupissant d'un air distant.

Sa voix grave résonnait, la jeune fille fut de nouveau prise de névralgies. Son crâne semblait remplit d'un liquide avec une pierre qui flottait au centre ; à chaque pulsation de son cœur et à chaque mouvement que Sirha faisait, elle avait l'impression que la roche dure se raclait à la paroi de sa tête, menaçant de la percer.

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire ;

« … Qui êtes-vous ? … Où sommes-nous ? »

Sirha s'arrêta de parler en portant une main à sa tête, confuse ; le monde tournait autour d'elle. Articulant avec peine, la jeune fille reprit :

« Les Raz'acs nous ont attaqué, ils ont voulus… Puis coupant court à ses souvenirs déplaisant, elle se concentra sur l'essentiel :

- Où est Jiet ?

Elle pensait que parler l'aidera à se souvenir et à se convaincre que le cauchemar qui occupait ses pensées n'était qu'une illusion. Elle n'y gagna qu'un profond désarroi et une sensation d'étouffement. La couturière se débattait avec sa conscience, tentant de se libérer d'un piège inconnu, une envie de vomir la prit. Suffoquant, son souffle s'accéléra.

Le jeune homme la força à ne plus bouger en lui saisissant les épaules.

« Calme-toi !! Grogna-t-il, comme agacé. Avec moi tu ne risques rien !

Epuisée par cette crise de panique, elle se laissa tomber sur la couche.

Une angoisse la reprit, s'insinuant dans tout son être :

« Mais qui est-il pour se croire plus fort que les Raz'acs ? » pensa-t-elle.

- Non vous ne comprenez pas ! S'exclamât la couturière. Ils sont…

- Je sais très bien qui ils sont! » Coupa l'inconnu, comme agacé.

Il pointa son index et désignant sa poitrine

« Ils voulaient ton pendentif » Reprit-il d'un air suffisant et supérieur.

Instinctivement, Sirha porta sa main à son cou ; la seule chose qu'elle palpa fut la lanière de cuir qui servait de support à la pierre noire, rien d'autre.

Le médaillon avait disparu.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon et Vanir s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, le foyer entre eux.

A présent, ils s'étaient totalement immergés dans la forêt.

Des volutes de fumées s'échappaient du brasier et s'élevaient en étendant leur ailles de vapeurs.

Assis contre Saphira, le jeune homme demanda :

« Quel est ton Wyrd, Vanir ?

- Pourquoi une tel question, Dragonnier ?

-Tous les meilleurs elfes entraîner à ferrailler sont partis constituer une armée destinée à aider les Vardens, sauf les puissants magiciens ou les nobles ; or tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre .Argumenta-t-il

-Tu m'étonne de plus en plus Shurt'ugal, railla l'intéressé. Ton sens de l'observation c'est beaucoup développé. »

Il se tu et se mit en position de méditation.

La discussion était close.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… ? »

Sirha ne termina pas sa phrase ; sous ses doigts se dessinait une cicatrice rugueuse en forme de spirale ; des souvenirs flous, enfouis, prenaient un sens.

Comme pour son père auparavant, le médaillon était rentré en elle.

La jeune fille prit sa tête dans ses mains :

« Que m'arrive-t-il ? »

-C'est très simple, ironisa le jeune homme avec mépris, les raz'ac ont tentés de te tuer et le roi convoite ton médaillon ainsi que toi, vivante.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama la couturière, éberluée par les paroles de l'homme en face d'elle qui lui déplaisait de plus en plus. Mais … mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que cette pierre ne sortira de toi que si tu consens pleinement à la donner et que tu es susceptible de savoir comment s'en servir.

Digérant avec peine l'information, elle bafouilla d'un air embrouillé :

-Je… Je ne sais même pas se qu'elle pourrait révéler et… je ne compte pas m'en séparer !

-Tu n'as pas le choix ou plutôt tu l'auras devant Galbatorix, celui de lui léguer ton médaillon ou de subir les conséquences de ton refus.

Shira reçus l'information en silence avant de prendre un air obstiné et méfiant:

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il compterait en faire ? »

Sa tête lui paraissait de plus en plus lourde. Le jeune homme s'éloigna en marchant :

« Lui seul le sait. Répondit-il avec lenteur.

-Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Comment pourriez-vous au courant de tout cela ?

-Je m'appelle Murtagh, le reste ne te regarde pas. Termina-t-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune fille se leva avec difficulté, chancelante. De toute évidence, cet inconnu avait tout pour déplaire, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. De toute façon son comportement montrait qu'il s'intéressait de trop près du médaillon ou à la folie, mais cela ne lui importait peu.

Sirha s'approcha de Yawë en le ressanglant. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle :

« Que fais-tu ?

-Je... je vais partir, marmona-t-elle en tentant de resserrer les contre-sanglons de ses doigts tremblants.

-Tu n'iras nulle part.

Il avança de quelque pas, à la fois menaçant et étonnamment calme.

La couturière le dévisagea, méfiante, tout en continuant de préparer son cheval :

« Merci de m'avoir fait part de ces informations, ironisa légèrement la jeune fille, mais à présent, je vais partir et je crois que vous devriez vous en aller aussi.

Murtagh perdit patience et saisit la jeune fille par le cou qui gémit de surprise. Sa respiration devint rauque et ses yeux trahirent sa surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Lâchez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Thorn le contacta en peine chasse à quelque lieu de là, lui lança avec nonchalance :

« Cela fait à peine quelques heures que tu l'a guéris et tu compte déjà la tuer ? »

Pensant à la réaction de Galbatorix si la porteuse avait la moindre blessure, il la relâchât en la laissant tomber au sol ; elle ne méritait pas une telle attention de sa part.

En sondant son esprit par automatisme, il aperçut un mélange de crainte et de colère assez flou.

La jeune fille fut prise alors d'une terrible peur. Cette angoisse lui serra la gorge et lui noua le ventre. Elle osa demander d'un ton presque accusateur :

«Que c'est-il passé avec les Raz'acs ? Il y avait un jeune homme avec moi…

-Je suis arrivé lorsqu'ils allaient te tuer, quand à ton ami, il est mort.

Le silence tomba sur le camp.

-Non ce n'est pas possible… murmura la couturière à demi-voix.

Son souffle s'accéléra, son cœur battait à la chamade. Le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Sa vue se brouilla et le désespoir prit place dans son être tout entier.

Sirha détourna la tête.

La jeune fille avait esquivé son regard mais Murtagh eu le temps de voir couler des larmes sur ses joues.

La situation de la porteuse lui rappelait sa propre fuite avec son serviteur et ami, Tornac, avait perdu la vie pour lui permettre de s'en sortir. Il fut prit d'un semblant de compassion –un semblant, je dis bien :

« Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix trainante et pourvue d'une poussière de sincérité.

Ses yeux bleus finirent par refléter la franchise, ils croisèrent ceux de Sirha pleins d'une sombre colère, emplit de douleur.

« Allez vous faire voir », cracha la jeune fille.

Avant même que le jeune homme put rétorquer, la porteuse rabattit les couvertures sur elle en lui tournant le dos, étouffant un grognement de douleur en sentant ses côtes heurter durement le sol. Murtagh resta assis, perplexe, avant de se coucher lui aussi en maudissant sa prisonnière.

Le dragonnier se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube et partit se laver en jetant un regard rapide vers la silhouette de la jeune fille endormie. Même s'il la laissait seule pendant un long moment, elle n'irait pas loin.

En marchant en direction de la rivière qu'il avait aperçue la veille, le jeune homme distingua une forme rouge dans le ciel qui planait d'un air tranquille ; Thorn revenait de sa chasse.

Après l'avoir salué en pensées et lui avoir demandé de se poser au camp, le parjure s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et entreprit de se rafraîchir le visage.

Sirha se réveilla en sentant un énorme souffle d'air courir sur son visage. Elle cligna ses yeux rougis par le chagrins et la fatigue puis se mit debout avec difficulté, tremblante tant ses muscles la tiraient.

La jeune fille regarda aux alentours pour voir se qui avait troublé son sommeil, d'un air pas très bien réveillée.

Ce qu'elle vit la fit sursauter de frayeur ;

Un grand dragon couleur rubis se tenait devant le camp.

Un énorme dragon.

Son regard pourpre l'analysait avec une force qui clouait la porteuse du pendentif sur place. Terrorisée, la couturière osait à peine respirer car elle savait que si la créature attaquait, elle ne tiendrait pas une seconde et n'aurait pas l'occasion de fuir.

Avançant un membre avant orné de griffes immaculées et acérées, le dragon courba son cou recouvert d'écailles vermeilles pour le détendre à la manière d'un serpent, il ouvrit la gueule, et, découvrant de longues dents blanches et pointues, il poussa un terrible rugissement à glacer le sang dans sa direction.

Shira reculait, effrayé, quand un heureux hennissement retentit, répondant aux cris de la créature.

La jeune fille, incrédule et soufflée, regarda Yawë s'approcher au grand trot du dragon couleur sang. Elle s'apprêtait à tenter de s'interposer, de peur que son cheval soit attaqué ou pire, dévoré, mais l'étalon l'ignora superbement, les oreilles dressée en avant, il tendit l'encolure et ses naseaux frôlèrent ceux de la créature.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, les narines dilatés et quand le cheval s'éloigna tranquillement, le dragon se coucha en ronronnant d'un air paresseux.

Il bailla lentement en découvrant ses crocs et enfoui sa tête dans ses pattes avant, la dardant d'un regard vif et inquisiteur. Les minutes passèrent et Shira, tendue et méfiante, les mains moites et sur le qui-vive, n'osait esquisser un mouvement.

Murtagh se releva en s'essuyant le visage avec un linge, il repartit en direction du campement d'un pas rapide.

Quand il l'atteignit, le dragonnier vit que son compagnon surveillait la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas trop paniquée mais son attitude reflétait la méfiance poussée à l'extrême. Le jeune homme s'avança d'un air froid:

- Je te présente Thorn, c'est mon dragon »

Un grognement retentit.

« Je suis son dragonnier, rectifia-t-il, tu peux m'appeler Murtagh, et toi, quel est ton nom ?

- Sirha », répondit-elle d'une voix sans vie, toujours sur ses gardes.

« Il doit y avoir moins de deux dragonnier en vie et il fallait que je tombe sur celui qui sert le roi. » pensa-t-elle, en colère contre le destin lui-même.

- Laissez-moi partir, demanda la jeune fille avec un ton frôlant celui de l'ordre et de la supplique.

-C'est hors de question, rétorqua sèchement le dragonnier, nous devons te ramener au roi. Si tu nous suis sans protester, il ne te sera fait aucun mal. Dans le cas contraire, le voyage sera beaucoup moins agréable pour toi, mais dans tout les cas, tu viendras avec nous. Tu es en sécurité uniquement avec moi ou Galbatorix. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Prépares tes affaires, nous partons dans quelques minutes ! »

La jeune fille se retourna, son visage paraissait légèrement crispé. En réalité, elle était emplit de colère. Sirha n'avait pas le choix et elle détestait ça.

La jeune fille jeta un regard aux alentour ; à peine aurait fait un pas pour s'échapper que l'autre monstre serait déjà sur elle. Sirha soupira, une angoisse lui nouant le ventre.

Murtagh s'approcha de la porteuse et plongea ses yeux clairs dans les pupilles sombres de cette dernière. Elles reflétaient l'irritation, la méfiance et la crainte.

« Je chevaucherais avec toi pendant la matinée et à midi, je volerais avec Thorn. Ne tente rien quand je ne serais pas au sol, je ne veux pas perdre du temps avec une gamine. » Déclara-t-il avec méprit, le menton levé.

« Tu sais se qu'elle te dit la gamine ? » pensa la jeune fille avec courroux.

« D'aller se faire voir tu lui as déjà dit hier » répondit une voix moqueuse.

- Très drôle !!!! »Cracha-t-elle

Murtagh se tourna vers elle en levant un sourcil.

« Alors, jeune fille, tu as perdu le sens de l'humour? »Reprit la voix railleuse.

-Qui…Arrête ! »

En criant ses mots, elle s'aperçue que les chevaux n'avait même pas tourné une oreille. A présent Murtagh gardait un visage impassible.

Elle ne devenait tout de même pas folle !

Regardant le dragon, Sirha remarqua que celui s'agitait de soubresauts. Comprenant qu'il riait en se moquant d'elle, la jeune fille s'offusqua et se demanda par quelle sorcelleries il avait put lui… parler. Elle le fusilla du regard et monta sur Yawé, sa méfiance redoublant.

Le dragonnier prit le cheval qui avait appartenu à Jiet, il le talonna et ils partirent en direction du nord.

Quand les coursiers prirent le galop, Thorn s'envola d'un bond puissant.

Les deux jeunes gens chevauchaient depuis plusieurs heures et Shira, toujours aussi perturbée, tentait de comprendre comment le dragon pouvait la contacter en pensées et surtout comment un simple animal pouvait parler.

Chaque explication que la jeune fille avançait ne tenait pas debout. Si on pouvait écouter ses pensées cela voulait-il dire qu'il aussi avait l'aptitude de communiquer avec d'autres consciences ?

La porteuse du médaillon décida de tenter l'expérience avec Yawë. Ne sachant pas trop comment procéder elle l'appela tout d'abord en pensées, cela n'eu aucun effet sur le comportement de l'animal.

« Evidemment, pensa Sirha, excédée par le fait qu'elle se sente idiote de tenter ce genre de chose totalement stupides, si c'était aussi simple, plus personne ne prendrait la peine de parler à voix haute! »

Elle essaya alors d'accéder à l'esprit de son cheval sans trop vraiment y croire, fixant le balancement rapide de son encolure, la jeune fille pensa de toutes ses forces :

«Trouver sa conscience, trouver sa conscience »

Enervée de ne pas y parvenir, elle se dit :

« Oh tant pis !! Au pire j'interrogerais l'autre… chose! »

Tout en sachant qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui demander.

Sirha laissa son esprit vagabonder tout en n'oubliant pas de suivre le dragonnier au grand galop. Soudain, elle perçut quelque chose. Tentant d'y accéder elle eu l'impression de frôler une matière vivante, une sorte d'intelligence. S'apercevant qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de l'esprit de Yawë, elle essaya timidement d'y entrer.

La jeune fille réussit.

En y accédant, elle s'aperçue que la conscience de l'équidé semblait faite pour en accueillir une autre, elle s'y sentait bien. Lisant à l'intérieur qu'il attendait de sa cavalière un ordre, celle-ci lui demanda simplement de toujours rester avec elle, ce qui paraissait quasiment inutile puisque le cheval n'était jamais bien loin.

Se retirant de son esprit la porteuse, encore étonné de cette découverte se dit :

« Je viens de communiquer avec mon destrier en pensées »

Elle secoua la tête, désormais, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ce jour, plus rien ne l'étonnerait.

A un moment donné, Murtagh s'arrêta en tirant sur ses rênes. Sirha demanda à Yawë de faire de même en pensées et elle constata que le cheval lui obéissait parfaitement. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi il s'était stopper quand elle s'aperçue que le soleil avait atteint le zénith.

Thorn atterris près d'eux et le dragonnier sauta prestement sur lui après être descendu de son cheval.

« Occupe-toi du hongre. »

Sirha prit les rênes en les attachant à sa propre selle en priant pour que l'équidé la suive sans faire d'histoire.

Thorn et son cavalier s'élancèrent dans les airs.

Une fois arrivés à haute altitude, Murtagh questionna son dragon :

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? »

« Elle a un sacré caractère mais elle n'est pas dangereuse, son esprit n'était même pas protégé!»

« Il est clair que son père à tout juste eu le temps de lui léguer son médaillon ; elle ne savait même pas l'importance qu'il avait pour le roi! »

Après un silence, le dragon déclara :

« Son cheval, pas le baie, l'autre. Il est étrange, il s'est avancé vers moi sans aucune peur, on aurait dit… il me semblait familier !Il n'est pas comme les autres, son esprit est différent des autres de son espèce et il semble particulièrement âgé. »

« J'interrogerais la gamine à son sujet. »

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon marchait aux côtés de Saphira. La forêt s'épaississait et il ne pouvait distinguer le sol à plus de cent pas devant lui. Sortit de nulle part, une dizaine d'elfe surgit des buissons pour les accueillir et sautant prestement autour d'eux.

Arrêtant brusquement leurs facéties, ils vinrent tour à tour saluer le jeune homme et sa dragonne. Leurs visages exprimaient à la fois la joie de les revoir et la profonde compassion.

Ces regards inquiétèrent le dragonnier et Saphira, aussi, ils s'envolèrent rapidement en direction de la maison de la reine pour la saluer et demander des nouvelles de leur maître.

Malgré son inquiétude, Eragon percevait à nouveau la sensation de bien-être habituelle qui l'envahissait un peu plus chaque jour passé à Ellesmera. Il sentait qu'il était fait pour vivre ici. La faune et la flore du Duweldenvarden éveillaient en lui une énergie revitalisante.

En survolant la verdure, Il ne puis s'empêcher de contempler la beauté des bois.

Une senteur de pin monta jusqu'à ses narines.

Saphira accéléra et le Tueur d'ombre put voir à travers ses yeux, habitué au vol, des tâches marron sur certaines feuilles.

L'été touchait à sa fin.


	7. Chap 6

Sirha descendit de Yawë en se laissant glisser au sol. Ces épaules la tiraient et ses jambes protestaient mollement à chaque mouvement.

L'étalon ne laissait transparaître aucune trace de fatigue tandis que le cheval baie tremblait de touts ses membres et son poitrail se recouvrait d'un mélange d'écume et de sueur.

La jeune fille dessangla rapidement les chevaux et posa les selles à terre.

En se relevant, elle regarda le paysage autours d'elle, tout était calme, même un peu trop.

Le soleil déclinait, la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber.

Thorn atterrit sans ménagement en trépignant d'impatience, Murtagh expliqua :

« Nous allons chasser, fait ce que bon te semble mais ne t'éloignes pas trop. »

Sirha acquiesça, trop fatiguée pour contester ou pour poser des questions.

Les deux parjures s'envolèrent.

Prenant Yawë par la bride, la couturière l'emmena prêt d'une souche pour l'enfourcher plus facilement.

Le montant à cru, elle fit le tour des environs pour repérer un point d'eau, profitant de la balade pour repérer des endroits par lequel elle pourrait s'échapper, hélas, sur la plaine, la jeune fille aurait été rapidement localisée et arrêtée.

En repérant le ronflement d'une rivière, la Sirha revint chercher le reste du matériel près du torrent à un endroit calme où il était peu profond.

Prenant le hongre bai pour le désaltérer, elle remontât ces jupes pour entrer dans l'eau.

Le cheval ne voulait pas s'enfoncer plus profondément pour que la porteuse puis l'asperger d'eau. Cherchant à communiquer avec lui par la pensée, elle se heurta à un mur. Sirha dut le rassurer avec de douces paroles pour qu'il accepte d'entrer dans le cours d'eau.

Ensuite, elle alla l'attacher à un arbre pour qu'il puisse brouter et la jeune fille monta sur Yawë.

Celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance et resta tranquillement à brouter au bord de l'eau pendant que Sirha s'habillait d'une tunique légère pour aller se laver.

La nuit tombait, et la porteuse du médaillon crut le voir scintiller quand elle l'aspergea d'eau.

Interloquée, elle réessaya de reproduire se reflet mais n'y parvenant pas, elle s'assit aux bords de l'eau, sous un arbre, en laissant ses pieds tremper dans la rivière.

La mort de son ami et sa captivité la torturait et sentir l'eau courir sur ses jambes l'apaisait, aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître. La porteuse n'arrivait pas à réaliser que touts les évènements qui s'étaient passés avait réellement eu lieu, elle avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar.

La lune se réfléchissait dans le cours d'eau miroitant. Des reflets bleus se projetaient sur la robe de l'étalon ainsi que sur la tunique de Sirha. Elle prit contact avec lui car sa solitude lui pesait, mais n'obtint pas vraiment de réponse, si bien qu'elle cessa d'essayer et attendit simplement, le regard dans le vide.

Murtagh revenait de sa ballade avec Thorn, ils n'avaient pas vraiment chassés mais plutôt discutés. Tuer du gibier ne leur avait pris que quelques secondes et à présent, le dragon tenait la carcasse sans vie d'un chevreuil dans ses serres.

Ils localisèrent rapidement le camp où leur prisonnière s'était installée.

Les deux amis se posèrent dans un nuage de poussière.

Le dragonnier descendit de sa monture, et sa magie suspendit le chevreuil dans les airs.

Il marmonna quelques paroles inaudibles et un feu s'alluma. La viande se découpa d'elle-même et se mit à cuire.

Sirha restait dans son coin, sidérée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux ; au moins maintenant la porteuse était fixée, elle nageait en plein délire. Plus rien n'avait de sens et sa méfiance envers l'envoyé du roi augmenta.

A la vue des flammes le cheval bai s'emballa et la jeune fille du peser tout son poids sur sa bride pour l'immobiliser, et enfin le calmer. Après avoir rassuré l'hongre, la porteuse du médaillon s'assit de nouveau à bonne distance de ses ravisseurs. Murtagh semblait plongé dans ses pensées, son regard était fixé sur le foyer ; la couturière détourna son regard de cet homme odieux qu'elle connaissait à peine et en profita pour observer le dragon.

Ces écailles, toutes de forme différente, se coloraient de rouges à la lueur des flammes. Sous son ventre, certaines prenaient une teinte rosée. Ses ailes, translucides, se recouvraient de magenta et leurs extrémités reflétaient une coloration de vin. Ses membres puissants, terminés par des griffes d'ivoire, réfléchissaient la lueur perlée de la lune. Des crocs longs et acérés dépassaient légèrement de la bouche entrouverte de la créature.

Ses naseaux frémissaient à chaque inspiration et ses yeux, couleur rubis, se parsemaient de minuscules taches de rouges différents.

S'apercevant que le dragon la fixait, elle soutint son regard avec obstination.

Murtagh sortait de ses pensées quand une note d'agacement parvint jusqu'à son esprit.

Thorn et la jeune fille s'examinaient mutuellement et la porteuse du médaillon paraissait se forcer à ne pas ciller.

Aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à détourner le regard en premier, bien que la jeune fille manifestait clairement son agacement et sa méfiance.

Le dragon prit une légère inspiration presque imperfectible, une flamme rougeâtre sortir de sa gueule. Cela éblouit la prisonnière qui du tourner la tête en sursautant.

Thorn eu un rire moqueur semblable à un grognement. La gamine lui fit de nouveau face avec une grimace furieuse.

Après quelques minutes, le dragonnier rassembla machinalement quelques flots de magie, sa paume se mit à rougeoyer :

« Rïsa »

Un morceau de viande s'éleva du foyer pour se diriger vers la jeune fille et s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Elle le regarda avec un air suspicieux avec aucune intention de le saisir.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux, se moqua Murtagh d'un ton méprisant.

Sirha se rebiffa :

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

-Ne t'en occupe pas. » Gronda le jeune homme.

Sirha se raidit en relevant le menton, se demandant si la nourriture qui lévitait devant elle ne contenait pas quelque chose de soupçonneux.

«Je te conseille de m'obéir ! » Menaça le dragonnier d'un ton grinçant.

La porteuse prit la viande dans ces mains et mangea lentement d'un air suspicieux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs dans la direction des deux envoyés du roi.

Après avoir terminé son repas, la jeune fille demanda à Yawë, par le biais de leur liaison mentale, de venir s'allonger contre elle, ce que le cheval fit immédiatement, se qui l'étonna grandement et la ravie.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Questionna Murtagh d'un ton vaguement intéressé.

-Yawë. » Répondit simplement Sirha d'un ton méfiant.

Le dragon tourna vivement sa tête vermeille vers la porteuse quand elle prononça ces mots. Le jeune homme, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, perdit son regard à la fois impassible et moqueur pour afficher un visage perplexe.

- Est-ce toi qui l'as appelé ainsi ?

-Non, c'est mon père. Répondit la porteuse d'un ton sec. »

Le dragonnier parut se troubler, il s'adossa contre Thorn et son regard se perdit à nouveau dans les flammes dansantes.

Sirha vit que l'homme en avait finit avec elle, la jeune fille posa sa tête sur le flanc du cheval immaculé et la fatigue vint fermer ses yeux sombres.

Le soleil dormait encore quand Murtagh, déjà levé, sella son cheval.

Il s'accroupit près de la jeune fille encore endormit, en posant une main sur son épaule, il la secoua lentement mais sans aucune douceur.

Sirha, les yeux toujours fermés, le repoussa :

« Laisse-moi, grogna-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

-Allez, lève-toi ! » Répondit le jeune homme en la secouant énergiquement.

La porteuse du médaillon ouvrit les yeux et, apercevant le dragonnier, elle poussa un soupir et se leva en l'ignorant superbement.

Yawë s'ébroua et s'apprêtait à suivre sa maîtresse quand Murtagh l'empoigna fermement en tendant une écuelle à Sirha pour qu'elle mange.

Il sella le coursier pendant que la jeune fille terminait de ranger ses affaires.

Après être monté sur son destrier, elle attrapa les rênes du hongre bai quand le jeune homme l'arrêta :

« Je vais rester à cheval aujourd'hui. »

Il monta sur le cheval en s'adressant à Thorn :

« Je lui poserai quelques questions. »

Talonnant sa monture le dragonnier se maintint à son niveau. Sirha lui jeta un regard soupçonneux et finit par se décider à l'ignorer.

Ils parcoururent la plaine, arrivés au bout, le sol se détériorait en un parterre de galets, ils durent repasser au pas.

Murtagh en profita pour interroger la porteuse :

- De quelle manière ton père t'a-t-il légué le médaillon ? »

A cette simple question, Shira se raidit, visiblement irritée et récitante.

« Il était mourant et il me la donné. Ecourta la jeune fille en fixant l'encolure de sa monture, échappant au regard transperçant du dragonnier.

-Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle sentant la colère monter dans sa poitrine.

Un bourdonnement parvint jusqu'à ces oreilles.

- Je peux le découvrir aisément, je peux tout savoir de toi, mais je préfèrerai que tu me le dises toi-même, cela t'éviterai des souffrances inutiles. » Menaça le dragonnier.

Sirha hésitait en lisant la détermination dans le regard du jeune homme ; de toute évidence, Murtagh était un envoyé du roi. Elle savait que confier la moindre information – qu'elle ne possédait pas-pouvait attirer les convoitises, ou bien pire…

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage, une force extraordinaire heurta sa conscience. Ses tempes menacèrent d'exploser et elle eût l'impression que quelqu'un la fouillait. La porteuse comprit que Murtagh fouillait ses pensées. Une pression énorme perçait ses tympans et sa tête menaçait d'éclater.

Elle revint passer tout les souvenirs son enfance devant ces yeux, du plus précieux au plus douloureux ; Sirha revit sa première rencontre avec Jiet, leurs premiers jeux, leur fuite et la mort de celui-ci.

L'attaque était d'une puissance effrayante, il fouillait le moindre de ces souvenirs et Sirha se sentit perdre pieds.

La jeune fille fut saisit d'une peur incontrôlée.

Murtagh sentait Sirha aux prises avec des souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait à tout pris ne pas revoir. Sans se soucier de causer une douleur ou non- car il s'en contrefichait- il parvint sans aucun effort à ce qu'il cherchait :

_« Les Raz'acs sont venue pour me dérober un médaillon. Ce médaillon. »_

_Une lueur rouge inonda la poitrine, une cicatrice s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un médaillon. L'homme arracha le pendentif de son cou et le tendit à l'orphelin. _

_« Donne le à ma fille, elle… c'est le cadeau d'un elfe. Il l'a préviendra…_

_-De quoi monsieur ?_

_-De…ce bijou accompagnera la réalisation d'une prédiction… veille bien sur elle !_

_-Mais je … oui monsieur._

_-Très bien. Il … haleta le mourrant._

_-Monsieur !cria Jiet_

_-Papa !suplia la fillette_

_L'homme agonisait, à présent les deux enfants, qui s'était rapprochés, pouvaient voir l'homme haleter, luttant contre l'inévitable._

_« Sirha ! Ma petite, vient ! »_

_Elle s'approcha, en larmes._

_« Fui-les, toujours, ne les laisse pas s'emparer du médaillon »_

_Il posa une main sur la tête de sa fille_

_« Ne les laisse jamais… »_

Le dragonnier se retira de sa conscience.


	8. Chap 7

La jeune fille faillit tomber de Yawë ; sa vue se troublait et des larmes sillonnaient ses joues.

Revivre le moment de la mort de son père et de son ami avait augmenté sa colère envers le roi et son envoyé, sa détresse et la sensation de trahison et d'étouffement qu'elle ressentait.

La porteuse referma ses doigts sur la crinière de son cheval et les serra jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit supérieure à celle de ses migraines et lui permettre de rester consciente.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon s'étira en se réveillant pendant que Saphira baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ils avaient rencontré la reine la vieille et, après l'avoir remercié pour l'escorte qu'elle leur avait accordé, ils s'étaient retirés dans leur arbre pour la nuit.

Après que le dragonnier ai petit-déjeuné et sellé son amie, ils partirent saluer leurs maîtres.

Oromis méditait non loin de sa cabane. Eragon s'assit en face de lui pendant que Saphira partait à la rencontre de Glaedr. Le jeune homme ouvrit son esprit et une paix intérieure l'envahit.

Au bout d'une heure de méditation, l'elfe dit simplement :

« Ainsi, Murtagh est dragonnier… Je suppose que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. »

-Vous saviez ? S'exclama l'élève en ouvrant les yeux.

Il sentit Saphira se connecter à lui pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation.

« Je t'ai visualisé pendant la bataille, tu ne portais pas ton collier…

Eragon posa sa main sur la lourde chaîne qui pendait à son cou

- Je l'avais enlevé pour ne pas perdre de l'énergie, expliqua le dragonnier.

Oromis hocha la tête.

Le semi elfe baissa la tête ; si son maître avait vu leur combat avec Murtagh et Thorn, il devait être au courant pour son père.

« Pensez-vous que tout ce qu'il aie dit soit vrai ?

-Pour ce qui est de sa position sur les elfes couards, c'est son opinion personnelle. Quand aux limites de la magie et l'identité de ton père, il est clair que ton frère à été légèrement embrouillé par son cher mentor.

-Comment ? Je sais que je ne connais pas la magie sous tout ses angles, mais…, ce qu'il a fait dépasse mon imagination, il…, il a soulevé Saphira pendant plusieurs minutes ! Il…, il est plus fort que moi alors que je suis dragonnier depuis plus longtemps que lui, il n'a pas eu votre enseignement, je… »

Eragon remarqua le sourire de son maître et se força à faire le vide dans son esprit.

Une fois calmé, il murmura :

« Sa conscience semblait renfermer plusieurs âmes. Quand à mon père…

-Un jour, je t'ai dit que je connaissais le secret de Galbatorix pour se rendre plus puissant d'années en années. Je te révèlerai quand tu seras prêt. A propos de ton père, lui seul connait la vérité – et encore rien n'est moins sûr-, mais je te laisse méditer sur lui. Tu trouveras tout seul.

Eragon ne protesta pas, sachant que son maître ne révélerait que ce qu'il était capable de supporter.

Oromis ouvrit les yeux et constata :

« Tu as mûris. »

Eragon le savait mais sa jeunesse lui barricadait le plus souvent l'accès à des raisonnements sages et ordonnés.

Son maître repris :

« Bien, maintenant, vas méditer sur ces paroles jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Je t'ai donné matière à réflexion.

-Bien maître »

Le jeune homme se leva et partit en direction de la souche où il avait l'habitude d'ouvrir son esprit.

Arrivé sur place, il s'aperçue qu'elle était recouvert de mousse et que quelques bourgeons poussaient sur les bords.

Pour ne pas les écraser, il s'assit par terre, ferma les yeux et ouvrit les portes de sa conscience et celle de Saphira aux multitudes de vie du DuWeldenvarden.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Un camp apparut au loin, Murtagh accéléra et Yawë suivit sans aucune difficulté.

Des tentes s'élevaient ici et là, on aurait dit un champ de toiles.

Le dragonnier se fraya un chemin entre les feux de camps au petit galop.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le plus grand, un commandant se présenta devant les voyageurs. En apercevant le dragonnier, celui-ci se mit à frémir, en se reprenant, il s'égosilla :

« Formez les rangs ! »

Une marrée de soldat surgit des tentes, Sirha remarqua que certain n'avait pas plus de seize ans.

Ils vinrent s'aligner devant le dragonnier et celui-ci déclara :

« Galbatorix veut que vous écrasiez toute rébellion, recrutez des soldats et formez-les ! Une grande bataille se prépare ! »

En disant ces mots, il talonna son cheval et ils reprirent leurs routes sous une ovation.

Le soleil commençais déjà à descendre dans le ciel lorsque les murailles noires d'Urû'baen apparurent au loin.

Sirha finit par demander :

« Qui est Ushrark ?

- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

« Décidément, cette jeune fille en connait plus qu'elle ne veut l'avouer. » Pensa son dragon.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, ironisa légèrement la porteuse, quand vous avez… vue dans ma tête.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je sais qui c'est ?

-Vous en savez plus que moi sur mon propre médaillon…

-TON médaillon ? S'amusa le dragonnier.

-Exactement ! MON médaillon, Se rebella Sirha, et sur ce point vous ne pouvez pas me contester, jusqu'à présent, il est toujours en moi à ce que je sache !

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'aille vérifier ? » Demanda Murtagh, à la fois moqueur et menaçant, dans le but de mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

Celle-ci rougit du sous-entendue, elle répliqua d'un ton furieux :

« Non merci ça ira ! Et pour le nom si vous ne le savez pas… tant pis. Et puis vous ne pouvez pas tout savoir… »

Le jeune homme grogna et sentit Thorn le taquiner. La jeune fille l'avait prit au piège, soit il devait lui répondre, soit il devait mettre de coté son ego ce qui était sans doute la chose la plus dure à faire pour lui. Aussi, il rétorqua d'un ton neutre :

« C'est Galbatorix. »

La jeune fille retint un sursaut de surprise. Elle demanda :

« Pourquoi il a envoyé les Raz'acs me tuer s'il me voulait vivante ?

-Il semblerait qu'un groupe de ces choses souhaitait l'affaiblir dans le but de le détrôner.

-En détruisant un simple médaillon ?

-TON médaillon » railla Murtagh.

La simple idée que sa vie pouvait profiter au roi dégoûta la jeune fille ; il avait arraché plusieurs hommes au village où elle vivait pour constituer son armée.

Plus le temps passait, plus Sirha redoutait leur rencontre- si Murtagh disait vrai, elle doutait encore de lui- d'autant plus qu'elle devrait lui donner son pendentif et que la porteuse n'avait pas la moindre idée pour le faire sortir d'elle.

« Certains Raz'acs sont donc alliés aux Vardens ?

-Bien sur que non ! S'énerva Murtagh, les Vardens sont alliés avec les nains et les elfes.

-Mais les nains et les elfes n'existent pas !!

-Malheureusement si. Ces idiots résistent toujours au roi.

« Alors ils ne sont pas si idiots que ça » Pensa Sirha en digérant le fait que ces créatures de légendes subsistaient.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le médaillon a tant d'importance. Reprit-elle

-Il… _Ce bijou accompagnera la réalisation d'une prédiction _… »Se moqua méchamment le dragonnier en singeant le père mourant.

Le jeune homme ne vit pas la gifle venir. Eberlué, il mit sa main sur sa joue brûlante.

Le dragonnier s'apprêtait à riposter quand Sirha talonna Yawë qui, en quelques secondes, dépassa le hongre bai de plusieurs longueurs au galop.

Thorn intervint :

« Tu l'avait mérité, elle »

« Reste en dehors de ça !! »

« Je te rappelle que toi non plus tu n'aime pas qu'on parle de ton père »

Cette réplique cloua le bec du dragonnier.

Encore énervé, il ordonna en pensées à la jeune fille de ralentir car son cheval ne pouvait suivre la cadence.

Le silence s'était installé entre eux. Murtagh ruminait sa colère et Sirha digérait les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre et le fait qu'elle venait de gifler le dragonnier au service du roi…

Savoir que Galbatorix avait plusieurs ennemis réconfortait la jeune fille ; elle s'apprêtait à échafauder un plan pour s'échapper avec Yawë avant d'arriver à destination et s'il elle n'y arrivait pas ; si l'entretient avec Galbatorix se passait mal… mais un bourdonnement résonna à ses oreilles et une présence frôla son esprit.

Maintenant, bien qu'elle ne sache pas leur résister, la porteuse du médaillon arrivait à savoir quand Murtagh ou Thorn pénétraient dans sa conscience.

Le dragon ne le faisait quasiment jamais alors que le jeune homme communiquait constamment avec elle en pensées, sans doute pour lui rappeler sa position de faiblesse, pour ne pas qu'elle s'avise de leur jouer un tour ou qu'elle tente de s'échapper.

« Arrête-toi, ordonna le dragonnier, nous poursuivront notre route demain. »

Ils stoppèrent leurs coursiers. En descendant, Murtagh s'approchât de la jeune fille, son visage très près du sien :

« Ne recommence jamais ce que tu as fait, ta vie à peut-être de la valeur, mais moins que l'honneur d'un dragonnier. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton plus froid que la mort.

La jeune fille le fusilla du regard et serra les dents en lui tournant le dos.

« Quel honneur y a t il à servir un roi qui encourage une guerre civile ? Qui assassine ? » Pensa-t-elle tout en sachant que Murtagh entendrais ces paroles.

-Quand tu auras rencontré le roi, tu comprendras ce que c'est d'avoir le choix de servir Galbatorix. »

Sur ces paroles, ils mangèrent et se couchèrent, Sirha eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon médita jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Après avoir essayé de comprendre les sous entendus qu'avait fait son maître sur sa paternité, il tentait en vain d'élucider le mystère de la puissance de Galbatorix.

Le Dragonnier monta un raisonnement où le tyran stockait d'immenses réserves d'énergie. Mais où la trouvait-il ? Comment l'accumulait-il ? Son maître avait affirmé qu'il ne connaissait pas cette technique.

Il perçut un esprit étrange à proximité.

Eragon ouvrit les yeux et aperçue Blagden posé sur une branche, il prophétisa :

_Comme le père ainsi est le fils_

_Aussi aveugle qu'une chauve souris_

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, aide moi !!!

L'oiseau blanc répondit :

_Par mon bec et mes os _

_La pierre noire jamais ne ment _

_Voit des voleurs et des escrocs_

_Et des fleuves de sang_

Après avoir scandé ces derniers mots, il s'envola.

Eragon, découragé, se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit une rangée de dents scintiller au dessus de sa tête.

Le dragonnier sursauta et se releva, sur la défensive.

Il n'aperçue qu'un chat. Ecarquillant les yeux, il murmura :

« Maud ?

-Peut-être, grogna l'intéressée, cela dépend qui tu es ; Si tu es quelqu'un qui vient juste d'entendre une chansonnette poussée par un stupide volatile, je ne suis rien, je ne sais rien. En revanche si tu es stupide et que tu ne comprends rien aux prédictions, j'ai peut-être une raison d'être là et de t'en vouloir. »

Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que le chat-garoux avait déjà disparu. Il soupira et s'apercevant que la nuit tombait, le dragonnier prit le chemin de son arbre.

Arrivé dans celui-ci, il fit part de sa rencontre pour le moins surprenante à Saphira qui venait d'atterrir à ses côtés.

« Tu penses que Blagden connaissais Morzan ?

« Je te rappelle que le seul descendant de Morzan dont on est sur de l'identité est Murtagh ! »

« Il parlait de lui ? Peut-être de nous deux ! »

« Est-il possible qu'une prédiction s'applique plusieurs fois ?»

« Je demanderait à Oromis.»

Sur ses mots, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent.

Thorn planait au-dessus des deux cavaliers. Ils s'approchaient considérablement d'Urû'baen et après avoir galopé toute la matinée, Murtagh descendit de cheval :

«On va déjeuner »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée d'arriver à la forteresse, elle se laissa glisser de Yawë.

Le dragonnier coupa un morceau de fromage en deux et tendit la moitié à Sirha.

Celle-ci le prit, son regard se porta sur la paume du jeune homme :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la main ? »

Il tendit machinalement le bras pour que la porteuse puisse mieux voir.

Elle pâlit brusquement.

« C'est ma Gedwëy ignasia, tout les dragonniers en ont une. Pourquoi ?

-Je…Mon médaillon à cette forme ! »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

« Je peux le voir ? »

L'expression de son visage changea radicalement, elle recula en le défiant du regard mais il l'attrapa par le bras en levant un sourcil. Sirha n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, elle se débattit d'un geste sec :

- C'est bon !

Elle écarta ses cheveux et le haut de son chemisier pour qu'il puisse voir la cicatrice.

Murtagh s'approcha de la porteuse, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais vu le pendentif de près. A présent, il apparaissait clairement que le médaillon avait la forme d'une Gedwëy ignasia ; La spirale en relief se colorait d'une teinte chair.

Le jeune homme avança sa main pour venir frôler la surface à la fois rugueuse et douce, sentant la porteuse se raidir, tendue à l'extrême.

« C'est dingue ! On dirait vraiment que tu as touché un dragon tout juste éclot. » Dit le parjure.

« Bien sûr ! Les dragons ça court les rues ! » Ironisa la jeune fille en pensées, gênée et irritée par leur proximité.

Murtagh perçut ces paroles mais ne releva pas, il sentit Thorn ricaner bêtement au dessus d'eux.

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas la moindre idée pour le faire sortir de là ?

-Non »

Le dragonnier frôlait l'échine du médaillon avec son doigt quand sa paume effleura le pendentif incrusté dans la chair, une étincelle rouge scintilla brusquement. Yawë devint subitement nerveux. Le cou et la poitrine de la jeune fille furent parcourus d'un choc semblable à une brûlure. Sa vision se troubla et du sang s'écoula des contours de la cicatrice. Sirha peinait à respirer et sentait ses forces décroître à une vitesse fulgurante, un râle s'échappa de sa gorge.

Murtagh la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.

Des filets de sang couraient sur son corset et Sirha tremblait de tous ses membres.

Le dragonnier l'allongea au sol en fronçant les sourcils, Thorn atterris en catastrophe. L'étalon devint subitement nerveux et après avoir renâclé pendant un certain temps, il vint se coucher à côtés de la porteuse parcourue de soubresauts.

Le parjure posa sa main gauche sur le front brûlant de la jeune fille pour la calmer par le lien mental qu'il gardait toujours avec elle pour la surveiller. A sa grande surprise, sa conscience semblait posséder par un autre esprit que le sien.

Murtagh attaqua et la force riposta avec tant de puissance que le dragonnier tomba au sol et Thorn fut ébranlé. Même le roi avait rarement fait preuve d'une telle puissance!

Le parjure n'eut pas d'autres choix que celui de trancher leur lien mental.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, les spasmes cessèrent et la jeune fille s'apaisa.

Epuisée et en larmes, elle manqua de perdre connaissance plusieurs fois.

Murtagh dit à Thorn d'un ton sec:

« Il faut l'emmener le plus vite possible au roi ! On abandonne les chevaux et on rejoint Urû'baen rapidement ! »

« On ne peut pas abandonner l'étalon! Galbatorix nous a dit de lui ramener tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le médaillon ou son porteur. »

« Je n'ai qu'à relâcher le cheval bai, il nous retarde trop. »

« D'accord »

« Tu prendras Sirha ! »

« Il faut que tu monte derrière elle, elle n'a plus de forces, elle ne tombera sûrement pas mais il ne faut mieux pas prendre de risques, ordonne au cheval de nous suivre ! »

Murtagh porta la jeune fille épuisée jusqu'au dragon en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher sa cicatrice avec sa paume.

Il monta derrière elle après avoir dessellé et relâché le hongre bai.

Le dragonnier ceintura la jeune fille de ces deux bras à la taille, Thorn décolla et Yawë les suivit au grand galop nerveusement. En apercevant le sol s'éloigner de ses yeux à demi ouvert, Sirha tomba dans l'inconscience.


	9. Chap 8

Eragon recopiait un poème en fine calligraphie tout en suivant l'apprentissage de Saphira. La leçon en cours se révélait très intéressante ; en effet, quand un autre dragonnier jetterait un sors sur Saphira, il pourrait tenter de s'attaquer au lien qui unissait les deux ennemis pour affaiblir le dragonnier adverse ; autrement dit son …frère.

Une fois son recopiage terminé, il s'en alla dans la forêt méditer encore et encore.

A la fin de la journée, il reporta ses impressions et ses raisonnements à son maître.

Thorn volait au ras du sol pour gagner du temps et Murtagh tenait toujours Sirha dans ces bras quand celle-ci remua légèrement.

« Pose-toi s'il te plait »

Le dragon atterrit dans un nuage de poussière.

La jeune fille se réveilla dans les bras du dragonnier, il la coucha au sol :

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid mais légèrement inquiet.

Son cou la brûlait, ses yeux étaient secs et elle avait dans la bouche un goût de sang. Sirha parvint à articuler :

« Que c'est-il passé ?

-Je n'en sais rien »

Il décrocha une gourde de la selle de Thorn et l'ouvrit. Le dragonnier passa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille et l'assis en la soutenant, lui faisant boire une gorgée de vin.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais la réveilla, elle toussa plusieurs fois.

« Ça va aller ? Tu vas remonter sur Thorn ! dit le dragonnier.

- Non ! Refusa-t-elle, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir quitter le sol qui tanguait déjà bien assez. Je terminerai le voyage avec Yawë. »

Sa présence la rassurait.

Le dragonnier la regarda monter avec difficulté sur son cheval, il déclara :

« Soit ! Diriges-toi vers le nord. »

Murtagh grimpa sur son dragon qui décolla immédiatement.

La jeune fille prit une longue inspiration pour se donner de la force et du courage et talonna l'étalon qui prit un galop souple et rapide.

La nuit tombait et Sirha galopait toujours en direction de la capitale de l'Empire.

Yawë ralentit en apercevant la forteresse. Il renâcla et tenta de se dérober aux ordres de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci dû lui parler en pensée pour le convaincre :

« Ecoute moi, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'y aller, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

C'est notre seule chance de rester en vie, enfin …je crois. Déclara-t-elle avec amertume. »

Etrangement, l'étalon sembla saisir le message. Il s'ébroua en rechignant et repartit dans la direction que la porteuse lui indiquait.

Thorn et Murtagh volaient au dessus de la cavalière quand le dragon engagea la conversation :

« Nous l'emmenons vers des années de tortures et d'esclavage » Constata-t-il avec un ton morne.

« Ou vers la mort » Fit remarquer le dragonnier d'un air indifférent »

« Cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça ! »

« Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas la première personne que nous livrons à Galbatorix » Rétorqua Murtagh avec un rire cynique.

« Elle est innocente ! »

« Innocente ? De toute façon, si elle n'appartenait pas au Roi, elle aurait payée de sa misérable vie l'affront d'hier. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux et le dragonnier sentit qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

« N'oublie pas que tu seras le seul à pouvoir intercéder en sa faveur si les choses tournent mal ! »

« Je ne voit pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant à elle ! »

« Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout, je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Et puis tu connais le roi, si une colère subite le prend…»

La jeune fille arrivait devant les portes de la forteresse.

Le dragonnier lui transmit en pensées :

« Une fois qu'ils auront ouvert, avance jusqu'au centre de la cour. »

Sirha se tenait devant l'embrassure de la cité.

Tout était silencieux.

Un cri d'homme retentit, puis plus rien.

Un bruit sourd résonna et le battant pivota lentement en dévoilant une immense cour sombre et déserte.

La jeune fille avança prudemment au pas, nerveuse, les mains enfouies dans la crinière de Yawë pour chercher un peu de chaleur.

Quand elle arriva au milieu de la place, des torches s'allumèrent brusquement une à une en éclairant la porteuse et faisant flamboyer la robe de l'étalon.

Des ombres s'avancèrent, des soldats.

Des soldats armés.

Jusqu'aux dents.

Le pouls de la jeune fille s'accéléra. Sirha tenta de faire demi-tour mais c'était trop tard, elle était encerclée. Yawë recula paniqué, il tenta de se cabrer.

La porteuse regarda, impuissante, les portes se refermer sur eux.

L'étau de la peur saisit la prisonnière. Elle voyait chaque pointe d'épée, chaque flèche d'arbalète dirigées vers son cœur et celui de son destrier qui roulait les yeux.

La marée de guerrier resserrait son étreinte autour de l'espace vitale de la cavalière. Les soldats avançaient en courant, hurlant en direction de Sirha, qui voyait sa dernière heure arrivée.

Ils allaient la tu…

Un souffle puissant fouetta le visage de la jeune fille ; Thorn atterrit en grondant puissamment après les mercenaires.

Murtagh dit simplement :

- Elle est avec moi. »

Le dragon découvrit ses dents en soufflant bruyamment et les soldats se dispersèrent rapidement avec des visages respectueux et craintifs. Ainsi, il n'avait pas mentit, le jeune homme était bien un envoyé du roi.

Sirha, tremblante, poussa un soupir de soulagement et comme le dragonnier l'ignorait et adressa un regard reconnaissant à Thorn.

Murtagh finit par la regarder, avec son air dédaigneux et impassible, il lança :

« Descends de ton cheval ! Suis nous et ne t'éloigne pas, tu vas encore créer des ennuis. »

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer que la majorité des ennuis qu'elle avait venait de lui quand une ombre apparut dans l'obscurité sur un balcon situé à sa droite.

La silhouette drapée de noir était un homme immense mais Sirha ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Elle ne parvenait qu'à voir son haleine se condenser dans l'air qui jusqu'à maintenant avait parut froid à la porteuse et qui à présent lui semblait irrespirable.

Le dragonnier dût apercevoir ce que Sirha distinguait car son regard s'adoucit légèrement- restant tout de même insupportable. Thorn la poussa doucement mais fermement du bout de son nez pour l'inciter à suivre Murtagh. Elle jeta un dernier regard anxieux en direction des immenses portes closes.

Ils s'engagèrent sous une arcade, les pas des jeunes gens résonnaient, les sabots de Yawë rythmaient leur marche et les griffes d'ivoires du dragon cliquetaient sur le sol.

Le corridor s'allongeait et la faible lumière des torches fit place à l'obscurité.

Murtagh marmonna quelques mots et une lumière rouge apparût entre ses doigts, projetant l'ombre de chaque membre du groupe sur les murs sombres, luisant et poisseux.

Le couloir finit par s'élargir et déboucher sur une autre cours.

Un jeune garçon vêtu d'une tunique s'approchât discrètement près d'eux.

« Ce palefrenier va conduire ton cheval à l'écurie »

Sirha hésitait à confier son destrier à l'inconnu. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air émerveillé.

Après avoir réfléchit sur le fait que vouloir garder l'étalon auprès d'elle était purement égoïste, la jeune fille tendit les rênes au garçon.

Quand celui-ci s'approcha, la porteuse du médaillon s'aperçue qu'il n'avait guère plus de dix ans. Il s'éloigna un grand sourire aux lèvres et en flattant l'encolure du cheval. Sirha sentit son cœur se serrer en le regardant disparaître dans un couloir à peine éclairé.

Thorn s'envola en direction d'une tour, soulevant un nuage de poussière et le dragonnier ainsi que la jeune fille s'engouffrèrent dans un escalier sombre en colimaçon. Sirha peinait à suivre Murtagh qui semblait totalement à l'aise dans l'obscurité.

Arrivés dans un couloir, le jeune homme ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un couloir. Ils traversèrent le corridor et le parjure lui désigna une pièce ouverte :

« Tu vas passer la nuit ici, je te ferais parvenir demain matin l'heure de ton entrevue avec le roi, inutile de te dire qu'il est totalement impossible de franchir les murailles de la cité, n'essais pas de t'enfuir. Tout se passera bien si tu coopères. »

Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la porteuse, la jeune fille soutint son regard avec une expression neutre mais Murtagh pouvait sentir que Sirha aurait tout donné pour être à des kilomètres de là.

« Bonne nuit » Marmonna-t-il d'un ton froid et distant.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et entra dans la pièce en regardant de chaque côté.

Sirha entra dans la pièce et vit du coin de l'œil le dragonnier marmonner deux trois mots et la porte se ferma.

La jeune fille parcourue la pièce du regard. C'était une chambre sans fenêtre avec un lit double en bois sombre. Un pot d'eau et un morceau de pain se trouvaient sur une petite table placée dans un coin avec un miroir au dessus. La porteuse du médaillon s'approcha de la glace timidement et regarda son visage pâle et tiré par le manque de sommeil et par la fatigue du voyage. Avec une expression hésitante, elle s'attarda sur sa cicatrice qui ne portait aucune trace du sang qui s'en était écoulé quelques heures auparavant.

La jeune fille soupira et s'assit sur le lit en regardant le plafond.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sirha s'allongea sur les couvertures face à la porte et sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Murtagh regagna ses appartements dans l'aile droite de la forteresse.

Il poussa une porte en bois massif incrusté de rubis pour entre dans sa chambre.

Une vieille domestique arrivait en courant et en gesticulant :

« Oh ! Mais regardez dans quel état vous êtes ! Mais… Oh ! Par les grands dieux- s'ils existent- mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

Le dragonnier leva les yeux au ciel, Vrrana ne changerais jamais.

Cette servante avait servit sa mère auparavant l'avait vu tout petit, c'était à peu près la seule présence que le jeune homme supportait, mais de là à dire qu'il l'appréciait…

« Je vais vous préparer un bain bien chaud. »

La vieille dame semblait oublier chaque jour que l'enfant qu'elle ait vu naître s'était transformé en rebelle, en dragonnier orgueilleux puis en parjure.

« Non, je vais simplement me reposer » déclara le jeune homme sur un ton qui n'acceptait pas de réplique.

La vieille servante s'en alla en maugréant une quantité de règle de savoir vivre et d'hygiène datant du roi Palancar qu'elle était la seule à connaître.

Le dragonnier se laissa tomber sur son lit immense.

Thorn dormait dans la salle des dragons, non pas parce qu'il avait été obligé, mais parce qu'il avait tenu à rester avec le dragon du roi.

Shruikan était atteint d'un mal mystérieux qui le rendait de plus en plus faible et irritable. Murtagh ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son compagnon souhaitait lui tenir compagnie.

« Ca doit être une espèce de solidarité entre dragons » pensa-t-il.

Sur ses pensées, il s'endormit profondément.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon sommeillait paisiblement, blottit contre Saphira.

Il rêvait d'Arya, quand ses mélopées s'effacèrent pour faire place à une vision étrange.

Le dragonnier distinguait une pièce sombre.

_Un trait de lumière lacérait la salle. Des pierres de forme étrange jonchaient le sol._

_Eragon s'aperçu que c'était des fragments d'œuf de dragons._

_Sans savoir pourquoi, cette simple vision le remplit d'une terreur incontrôlée_.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Saphira enroula nerveusement son long cou et sa queue autour de lui en dardant son regard azur.

Ils mirent beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à se rendormir.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha se réveilla en entendant crier quelqu'un dans le couloir.

Elle se frotta les yeux et alla chercher le morceau de pain à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La jeune fille grignota rapidement en silence en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire au roi sans le mettre en colère :

« Ah non, désolé, ça ne va pas être possible ! »

« Crève ! »

« On peut s'arranger ? »

Elle se dit :

« Au pire, si l'entretient tourne vraiment mal je pourrais toujours lui donner, il ne me sert à rien et il m'a toujours attiré des ennuis. Reste à savoir comment… »

La porteuse mit sa tête sur ses genoux repliés et attendis longtemps, longtemps.


	10. Chap 9

Murtagh marchait dans le couloir, légèrement agacé, Vrrana l'avait presque forcée à se gaver au petit déjeuner. Il entra dans la chambre et aperçue Sirha recroquevillée dans un coin du lit, le visage enfouit dans les genoux.

Le dragonnier s'approchât silencieusement d'elle en posant une main sur son épaule.

La jeune fille releva la tête en sursautant et Murtagh devina aisément qu'elle n'avait pas dût dormir beaucoup. Il murmura d'une voix neutre :

« Le roi te recevras en début d'après-midi, soit prête au zénith. »

Il s'en alla en laissant Sirha avec sa fatigue et son angoisse.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon combattait avec Vanir depuis une heure. Son but consistait à désarmer l'elfe en moins de dix minutes et ils étaient tout les deux trempés de sueur. Vanir s'arrêta et déclara, la respiration rapide mais fluide :

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses ! »

Il prit deux bandeaux et en tendit un au dragonnier en accrochant l'autre autour de ses yeux. Eragon fit de même.

Ils se mirent en garde. Le semi elfe ouvrit son esprit pour frôler celui de son adversaire en abaissant les frontières de sa conscience.

Les deux combattants croisèrent leurs lames, le silence régnait sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Vanir attaqua en premier, manquant de toucher le dragonnier qui esquiva en riposta violemment. Il se fendit sur le côté, et en prenant de l'assurance, Eragon multiplia les attaques.

Le semi elfe se fit désarmer de nombreuses fois mais il continua de combattre encore et encore.

Sa main droite qui parait les coups le brûlait et son épaule, endolorie, n'arrivait plus à encaisser les chocs quand son maître d'arme ordonna :

« Change ton épée de main ! »

Le dragonnier avait à peine posé son arme au creux de son autre paume que l'elfe attaquait déjà. Il lutta de toutes ses forces jusqu'à tomber à terre d'épuisement. Vanir souleva son bandeau et déclara :

« C'était acceptable, tu t'es bien défendu. »

Il tendit une main à son adversaire pour l'aider à se relever, Eragon la prit.

Les elfes avaient eu assez de tact pour ne pas le harceler sur sa défaite contre le nouveau dragonnier, ils le questionnaient poliment sur l'avancement de sa formation et ne tarissaient toujours pas d'éloge sur Saphira.

Seul Islanzadi, Oromis et Glaedr ainsi que quelques elfes savaient que son frère était vivant et que Thorn avait éclos pour Murtagh.

Après avoir salué Vanir, il sortit du terrain d'entraînement totalement vidé d'énergie.

Saphira atterrit et resta au sol le temps que le jeune homme grimpe lentement et péniblement sur son dos. Elle étendit ses ailes de cristal bleu translucide et s'élança dans les airs en direction de leurs maîtres.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha sauta du lit bien après que le dragonnier soit sortit. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'un pas hésitant et posa sa main sur la poignée en appuyant dessus.

Le battant pivota en entrouvrant le passage, la jeune fille en déduisit qu'elle avait le droit de sortir de la pièce. Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre.

La porteuse du médaillon descendit les escaliers qu'elle avait empruntés la veille et déboucha dans la cour où Yawë lui avait été enlevé.

Sirha longea timidement les murailles en constatant que les gardes ne s'alertaient pas de son vagabondage.

La cour se bordait de multiple atelier, elle s'attarda devant le maréchal-ferrant en le regardant chauffer de fer dans l'immense brasier. La jeune fille s'arrêta ensuite devant un souffleur de verre. Fascinée, elle regarda le sable fondre et l'homme plonger une immense tige de métal dans le liquide rougeoyant. Sirha aperçut du coin de l'œil un objet brillant derrière elle, se retournant, elle resta bouche bée.

Une fontaine magnifique s'élevait au centre de la cour.

Emerveillée, elle contempla le monticule de cristal.

L'eau s'élevait avec une douce puissance puis retombait le long de l'échine d'un dragon de diamant. Un filet coulait dans la gueule de la créature qui semblait animée d'une forme de vie ; l'eau faisait scintiller ses yeux en un doux murmure et il paraissait près à bondir sur la première personne qui oserait troubler son éternel repos.

Un hennissement résonna et la porteuse du médaillon entendit des sabots frapper le sol. Elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment d'où venait le bruit. La jeune fille s'aperçue que s'était de magnifiques écuries.

Des chevaux à la robe brillante sortaient leurs têtes fières des boxes faits en bois vernis. Des destriers se faisait seller et défilaient dans l'allé propre et lumineuse.

En marchant entre les stalles, la jeune fille aperçue Yawë, la robe éclatante, installé dans un large box remplit de litière propre.

L'étalon l'accueillit avec un puissant hennissement, plusieurs personnes la regardèrent avec étonnement, Sirha les ignora superbement en courant cajoler le cheval en cherchant du réconfort.

Le garçon qu'elle avait vu hier s'approcha timidement :

« Il est à vous ?

-Oui, c'est toi qui t'en es occupé ?

-C'est moi ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Yawë.

-Vous savez, j'ai vu beaucoup de pur-sang et je peux vous assurer que votre étalon est magnifique !

-Merci. »

Ils engagèrent la conversation et au fur et à mesure du temps, leurs langues se délièrent et ils firent plus ample connaissance. Il s'appelait Edar et avait, comme la porteuse l'avait deviné, tout juste dix ans.

« Cela fait longtemps que tu travailles ici ? Demanda Sirha.

-Je suis né au château, ma mère est morte après La fuite, et quand Monsieur Murtagh est revenue, il a eu l'immense bonté de me fournir un poste aux écuries de nobles ! »

« Immense bonté ? » railla la jeune fille en pensée.

« Murtagh n'as pas toujours servis le roi ?

-Personne n'en sait rien ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il a disparut mystérieusement pendant presque un an et que le roi était dans une rage terrible !

Ici, on a appelé cette période « La fuite ».Quand Monsieur est revenu, il a été très bon avec moi et il m'a données ce poste. »

La jeune fille digéra ces informations en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Tu as dit que c'était les écuries des nobles ? Ce ne sont pas celles du Roi ?

-Non, celles du Galbatorix sont derrière le grand mur qui sépare les appartements du roi et les salles de festivité de celle des nobles.

Curieuse, elle demanda :

-Tu peux m'emmener s'il te plaît ?

-Oui mais je ne pourrais pas rester, j'ai encore des box à curer ! »

Il l'entraîna en haut d'un escalier pour arriver en haut des murailles immense en la prenant par la main. Il désigna au loin une immensité d'appartement noir :

« C'est là-bas ! La ville se trouve à l'ouest, le château et la salle des dragons au Nord !»

Edar fit demi-tour et s'apprêtai à revenir d'où il venait quand Sirha le retint :

« Attends !

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête et murmura :

-S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu prendras soin de Yawë ? »

Un sourire s'élargi sur son visage.

-Oh oui ! Non pas que cette perspective me réjouisse… Mais bien-sûr, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Le garçon s'apprêtait à repartir le sourire aux lèvres quand il se retourna :

« Vous avez des ennuis ? »

Le regard de la jeune fille se perdit dans le vide.

« Je le saurai bientôt. »

Sirha marchait le long des créneaux quand elle aperçue des silhouettes en bas des portes de la forteresse.

Des mendiants tendaient la main et réclamait du pain aux gardes. Un petit garçon pleurait.

La jeune fille fut remplie de pitié.

Les mercenaires repoussèrent les personnes squelettiques en hurlant et en les frappant avec leur lance. Le petit garçon tomba au sol, une femme hurla et se jeta sur les soldats quand elle vît du sang s'écouler du ventre de l'enfant.

Sirha assista au carnage, impuissante et folle de rage, quand tout fut finit, elle détourna la tête du bain de sang et marcha nerveusement le long des murailles pour contenir son angoisse et sa colère.

Une main sur posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna violemment, prête à jeter sa rage sur la personne qui la dérangeait.

Sirha se raidit en apercevant Murtagh devant elle :

« Quoi ?! Crachat-elle.

- Il est midi.

Sirha courrait presque derrière le dragonnier qui avançait à grandes enjambées.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ralentir un peu » s'écria-t-elle, irritée.

Ce qu'elle avait vu en bas de la forteresse l'avait remplie de colère et de haine envers le roi et la jeune fille était peu disposé à obéir à qui que se soit.

Murtagh répliqua :

« Si je n'avais pas dû de chercher dans tout le château, on ne serait pas en retard.

- Le roi n'avait qu'à nous donner une heure précise. »

Le dragonnier ricana :

-Tu rêves. »

Il traversa le couloir rapidement. En se hâtant, le jeune homme demanda :

« Tu as le médaillon sur toi ? »

Sirha s'énerva :

« Non, non ! Je l'ai oublié aux latrines ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et poussa une lourde porte.

Ils entrèrent dans l'antichambre de la salle du trône et au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, la porteuse du pendentif marchait nerveusement en cercle :

« Arrête tu me donne le tournis ! » Ordonna Murtagh, agacé.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon partit en forêt en se dirigeant vers le carré de terre battue où il effectua la danse du serpent et de la grue jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha devenait de plus en plus irritable et l'air semblait irrespirable, Thorn les rejoignit en poussant un grognement mauvais pour saluer brièvement la porteuse. Elle le remarqua à peine tellement elle paniquait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin en un bruit sourd, dévoilant ainsi l'obscurité de la pièce.

Murtagh plongea ses yeux bleus dans le regard sombre de la jeune fille :

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton distrait.

Sirha suivit lentement le dragonnier en hésitant à chaque pas, toute sa raison lui disait de s'éloigné de cette endroit ; elle sentait le pendentif s'éveiller en elle et manifester son désaccord

Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône

L'immense pièce était sombre et allongée, leurs pas résonnaient sur les dalles de marbre noir. D'énormes piliers noirs s'entremêlaient avec des fils d'or et d'argent, ils soutenaient les énormes voûtes qui servaient de plafond.

Des torches suspendues à chaque colonne brillaient de flammes noires et dorée qui n'inspiraient guère confiance. Des marches liserées d'ivoire conduisaient au trône qui prenait la forme d'un dragon de pierre noir et or recouvert de fourrure, le long cou et la tête de la créature servaient d'accoudoir.

Une immense carte de l'Alagaesia cousue en fils doré tapissait le mur du fond.

Assis sur son trône, Galbatorix attendait.

L'homme immense se leva en faisant scintiller son armure. Il était vêtu de noir, d'or et d'argent, il avait une longue cape sertie d'une broche en diamant noirci.

Son visage fier et cruel, se parsemait de rides et ses yeux fixaient le néant, comme si sa conscience s'évadait dans des contrées lointaines.

Sirha se détendis légèrement, elle l'avait imaginée bien plus effrayant.

La jeune fille sentie Murtagh sonder son esprit, elle pensa en ironisant :

« Il n'est pas censé être dragonnier lui ? Elle est où sa bêbête-qui-crache-du-feu? »

Le jeune homme la rabroua d'une pichenette mentale et Sirha reporta son attention sur le roi après l'avoir foudroyé du regard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les marches, Murtagh s'inclina pendant que Thorn restait de marbre. Sirha resta debout, tenant à regarder le meurtrier de Jiet en face, refusant de lui offrir sa nuque.

Une force invisible l'obligea à courber l'échine et à tomber à genou. Sirha fusilla de nouveau Murtagh du regard.

Quand elle put relever la tête, elle croisa le regard de Galbatorix.

Ses yeux noirs l'hypnotisaient, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à s'en dépêtrer, elle se sentait comme aspirer par la noirceur qui s'en dégageait et, il s'assit lentement et prit la parole d'un ton puissant :

« Bienvenue à toi, porteuse du Médaillon, je t'ai fais convier afin de proposer de te joindre à moi. Laisse-moi te présenter mes projets ; mais traitons directement des choses sérieuse ; je souhaiterais t'avoir à mes côté afin d'unifier l'empire et de le faire prospérer. »

La voix de l'homme résonnait en un millier d'échos, Sirha n'arrivait plus à distinguer quand il parlait et quand il s'adressait à elle en pensées. Elle se raidit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, troublée.

«Laisse-moi te confier ma vision de l'avenir. Je veux que la paix domine l'Alagaesia, les dragonniers doivent être restaurés, l'empire s'embellirait et les Raz'acs seraient éradiqués. Tu seras anoblie, tes proches et tes amis aussi. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que l'on t'apprenne les rudiments de la magie. »

Galbatorix laissa les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés faire leurs effets. La jeune fille vacilla au bord du gouffre du néant qu'était les pupilles du roi.

Murtagh observait Sirha du coin de l'œil ; il savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face aux arguments du roi et son pouvoir de persuasion.

Lui-même, avec son ego surdimensionné, avait cédé à la première convocation du roi.

La jeune fille sentait ses pensées s'embrouiller, il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit que tout ces proches était morts. Pendant qu'elle se débattait pour rassembler ses esprits, Galbatorix fit débouler une suite d'images et de visions merveilleuses dans son esprit : des dragons, de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs fendaient le ciel. Sirha pouvait voir leurs muscles puissant se tendre, leurs écaillent scintiller sous le soleil qui planait dans un ciel sans nuages, le paysage était verdoyant et l'Alagaesia dominé par la paix. Les gens s'épanouissaient, heureux, merveilleusement heureux. Un mot qui avait quitté depuis trop longtemps la jeune fille.

Sirha reprit ses esprits en secouant légèrement la tête, l'homme enchaîna :

« Pour cela il faut un dragonnier pour former les autres, je suis le roi, il est juste que ce soit moi. »

Sa voix résonna en rebondissant sur les colonnes de pierre

« Mais un problème se pose : Shruikan, mon dragon est atteint d'un mal mystérieux. Il agonise, je ressens chacune de ses douleurs. Il me faut le guérir ; je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. »

Son visage s'assombrit.

« Il est ma chair et je suis la sienne. Je suis sa conscience et il est la mienne.

Ton médaillon révèle la vérité, je souhaiterais que tu me le laisse pour trouver le moyen de sauver l'un des derniers dragons au monde. Tu auras tout ce que tu souhaites, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux. »

Sa voix avait faiblit légèrement avant de reprendre un ton convaincant.

« Je pourrais même de trouver… un dragon… »

Le dernier mot résonna dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Murtagh reconnu l'argument qui l'avait fait capituler un an auparavant, souffrant de multiples blessures physique et morale, il avait cédé dans l'espoir de trouver un ami en la pierre rouge que le roi lui avait remis, et par chance l'œuf avait éclos. Il ricana intérieurement : c'était le dragon qui choisissait d'éclore pas le roi, de plus une femme humaine n'avait jamais été choisit « dragonnière ».

Sirha gardait un visage impassible. Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à sentir son esprit, Galbatorix avait dû y prendre place. Murtagh le perçu quand le roi se retira de la conscience de la porteuse pour lui laisser un semblant de liberté. Galbatorix savait qu'il avait gagné, la jeune fille, à moins d'être folle ou suicidaire, ne pouvait refuser l'offre après avoir reçu de telles promesses.

Sirha revit passer tous les derniers évènements qu'elle avait vécus récemment. Elle repensa à Jiet, au petit mendiant assassiné.

Une réponse à la requête de Galbatorix s'imposa. Bien qu'elle soit dans une impasse, seule la jeune fille pouvait décider du destin du médaillon, elle avait prit sa décision difficilement, la partie n'était pas égale.

Murtagh la vit baisser légèrement la tête. La questionner n'était plus à présent qu'une formalité. Galbatorix s'apprêtait à l'interroger quand Sirha prit la parole d'une voix à peine inaudible :

« C'est non. »

Murtagh manqua de s'étouffer, il entendu Thorn pousser un glapissement de surprise.


	11. Chap 10

Sirha savait à présent qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser le pendentif entre les mains d'un manipulateur. Elle avait été sur le point de céder lorsque son médaillon brûlant l'avait ramené à la réalité. Quelque chose en cette pierre l'avait empêchée d'accepter.

- Je regrette, je ne peux pas. »

Ces paroles avaient un double sens ; elle ne voulait pas et elle ne pouvait pas.

La jeune fille ne savait pas comment procéder pour sortir la pierre d'elle.

Murtagh la regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et se stupéfaction avant de reprendre son expression à la fois arrogante et impassible. Sirha releva la tête et fixa dans les yeux le tyran. Galbatorix attaqua violemment son esprit, la jeune fille se crispa et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le roi se leva descendit les marches, lentement, adoptant une attitude menaçante. Il posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, celle-ci ferma les yeux et tenta de se dérober.

De toute évidence elle résistait de toutes ses forces à une attaque mentale.

L'assaut était d'une puissance très supérieure à celui de Murtagh. Le roi pénétra dans son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante mais Sirha continuait à résister de toute son énergie.

L'esprit de roi respirait la cruauté et il fouillait son esprit l'examen torturait la jeune fille à chaque seconde. Galbatorix prit le contrôle de ses mouvements et de sa volonté, une voix ne cessait de répéter à Sirha :

« Fait sortir le médaillon, donne-lui. »

Un filet de sang s'écoula du médaillon la jeune fille résista de plus belle, une force inconnue jaillit de son esprit pour aller croiser celui du tyran.

A peine ébranlé par le choc, Galbatorix jugea inutile de s'épuiser à cause d'une gamine butée.

Il recula et se rassit tranquillement sur son trône. Son visage paraissait légèrement crispé et Murtagh savait que le roi était fou de rage qu'on lui résiste.

De longues minutes passèrent et Sirha était étendue au sol. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Le front brûlant de fièvre, elle releva la tête hargneusement et regarda le roi dans les yeux :

« Laissez-moi partir. »

Ce n'était pas une demande et encore moins une supplique.

Sirha sentait comme un oiseau prisonnier d'une cage. C'était la liberté elle-même qui parlait à travers sa bouche et qui exigeait qu'on la libère.

Murtagh aurait sûrement été légèrement déconcerté face à tant de bravoure, mais ce n'était sûrement pas le cas de Galbatorix. Il se leva et regarda froidement la jeune fille, des soldats s'emparèrent d'elle en l'empoignant brutalement.

Son visage exprimait la résignation et frôlait l'impassibilité.

Le jeune homme la regarda s'en aller, entraînée par les hommes du roi, sans exprimer le moindre signe de peur.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon grimpait lentement dans son arbre, il était exténué mais fier de lui. Bientôt il serait l'un des meilleurs épéistes de toute l'Alagaesia et il pourrait se mesurer à nouveau à son frère après avoir fortifié les défenses de son esprit.

Saphira atterrit souplement sur sa couche en s'ébrouant, elle s'approcha de lui et étendit une aile de velours sur son dragonnier en enroulant son immense cou autour de lui. Le soleil se couchait sur le DuWeldenvarden et l'ombre de l'automne s'étendait sur la majorité des arbres d'Ellesmera.

La dragonne s'endormit aussitôt tendit que son compagnon angoissait à l'idée de revivre la vision qui l'avait hanté la dernière nuit.

Sirha était entraînée dans les souterrains de la forteresse, son médaillon la brûlait et elle manquait de trébucher sur chaque pierre qui tapissait le corridor menant à la prison et aux salles de tortures. A présent la jeune fille passait entre les cellules, la majorité était remplie au maximum par des vieillards ou des soldats ennemis. Quand les mercenaires s'arrêtèrent en attendant les ordres, Sirha un des cachots qui était occupé par une jeune fille à la chevelure semblable au pelage d'un écureuil. Contrairement aux autres captifs, elle ne portait aucune trace de blessures. La jeune femme semblait adossée à un mur invisible et son regard, vaporeux, se perdait dans le vide.

Sirha n'eût pas le loisir de l'examiner d'avantage, elle fût jetée dans une cellule vide, sa tête heurta le sol et la jeune fille perdit connaissance.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon dormit très mal cette nuit là, il se réveilla en sursaut, Saphira aussi nerveuse que lui. Elle lui dit :

« Il faut que tu soit en forme pour combattre Vanir demain. Dors, je veille sur ton esprit. »

Le dragonnier se rendormit aussitôt contre le flanc de son amie.

Le soleil se leva seulement quelques heures plus tard.

Le jeune homme s'étira pendant que la dragonne baillait en s'ébrouant.

Il se rasa en employant l'ancien langage et ils s'envolèrent en direction de leurs maîtres.

Arrivé devant la cabane d'Oromis, Eragon dit à sa moitié :

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait cette nuit, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, nous devons leur en parler. »

Saphira ronronna puissamment avant de s'envoler vers le dragon d'or qui planait déjà haut dans le ciel.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha ouvrit les yeux dans un état comateux. Elle était incapable de rassembler ses esprits, on avait dû la droguer.

La jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur une table. Une douleur aiguë transperçait son bras droit, elle tourna la tête en direction de sa souffrance et manqua de s'évanouir en apercevant l'os brisé sortir de son coude sanguinolent.

Une ombre s'approcha d'elle, un Raz'ac se pencha sur sa blessure. Il posa ce qui semblait être sa main sur la plaie :

« Cçççççça fait mal ? »

Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Il approcha son visage hideux près de celui de la porteuse du médaillon :

« Ccccc'est normal ! Et cela ssss'empirera ssssi tu résisssstes encore ! Ricana-t-il.

-Allez vous faire voir ! »

La créature hurla d'un rire sadique, Sirha pouvait sentir son haleine putride sur sa nuque :

« Apparemment, tu ne ssssais dire que çççça ! »

L'orifice par lequel il parlait s'étira et le sifflement qui accompagnait incessamment ses paroles se transforma en une plainte horrible qui déchira les tympans de Sirha.

Elle hurla et replongea dans l'inconscience.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Oromis l'accueillit avec chaleur, son état semblait s'être stabilisé.

En effet, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que l'elfe n'avait pas pratiqué la magie et sa santé avait cessé de se détériorer.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre, au bout de plusieurs minutes, Eragon prit la parole :

« Maître, cela fait plusieurs nuits que mon sommeil est hanté par un rêve qui à priori n'a rien de terrifiant qui pourtant nous remplit d'une angoisse qui ne cesse de croître au fil des jours. »

L'elfe ferma les yeux et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Eragon, après avoir connecté son esprit à celui de Saphira, il décrivit sa vision :

« J'ai aperçu une pièce sombre, avec…, avec des morceau d'œuf de dragon. »

Oromis ouvrit ses paupières brusquement :

« Avec un trait de lumière la traversant ?

-Oui, vous savez quelque chose sur ce lieu ? »

Son maître semblait étrangement bouleversé, Eragon ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Ses yeux inquiets s'arrondirent et il se leva pour faire les cents pas dans la cabane.

« As-tu vu de quelle couleur ils étaient ?

- Non mais les fragments étaient nombreux, il y avait environ l'équivalent de deux œufs peut-être trois ou plus.

- cela fait combien de nuits que tu as cette vision ?

- Plusieurs nuits, pensez-vous vraiment que ce lieu existe ?

- Il existe, tu l'as vu cette nuit ?

- Je commençais à l'apercevoir quand Saphira a protégé mon esprit, je ne parvenais plus à dormir, se justifia-t-il.

- Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que tu avais de nouveau des visions. La prochaine fois, fais tout pour apercevoir la couleur des œufs.

- Bien maître.

- Soit, maintenant va méditer et réfléchir sur ce que tu as en tête depuis plusieurs jours. »

Le jeune dragonnier, après avoir salué son maître, s'en alla exécuter ses ordres dans la forêt de pins.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha entendait des gens parler autour d'elle. Des personnes prononçaient des paroles incompréhensibles.

La jeune fille tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux. Son œil droit de lui obéissait plus, elle avait été battue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus hurler sans que sa voix se dédouble.

Sa mâchoire émanait une douleur insupportable, du sang s'en écoulait. Sa langue, gonflée à force d'avoir été mordue, était sèche ainsi que toute sa bouche.

La porteuse entraperçue une silhouette lever un fouet au dessus d'elle, quelqu'un la retourna violemment sur le ventre.

Les lanières de cuir s'abattirent sur son dos et ses épaules misent à nues, elle gémit au premier coup. Au deuxième, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes crispées.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, Sirha arrêta de les compter.

Sa voix se brisait à chaque fois que le fouet déchirait ses épaules un peu plus.

Une force invisible la clouait sur la table de torture en écrasant sa tête et son corps entier, l'empêchant de respirer.

Sirha perdit la notion du temps qui semblait s'être arrêté pour toujours au seul de la souffrance et de la mort.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon réfléchissait depuis plusieurs heures sur la puissance de Galbatorix.

Plus le dragonnier tentait de trouver la solution à cette énigme, plus il s'énervait et se sentait impuissant.

A la fois dépité et agacé, le semi elfe décida de tout reprendre depuis le début :

« Qu'est-ce que je sais de Galbatorix ? Rien ! À part que c'est un tyran et qu'il est dragonnier. »

« C'est un bon début » Ironisa Saphira.

« Au lieu de te moquer, tu ferais mieux de m'aider ! »

« Puisque tu le prend comme ça tu réfléchira tout seul ! »

La dragonne lui bloqua la majeure partie de l'accès à son esprit, c'est tout juste s'il arrivait à suivre la leçon de Glaedr.

Eragon maudit son manque de tact et sa maladresse. Il se promit de s'excuser dès que son amie aurait rétablie leur lien mental.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh dialoguait avec Thorn en sortant de la salle du trône. Il venait d'apprendre que Sirha résistait toujours et il s'en étonnait.

« Cela ne devrait pas te surprendre, tu avait bien vu qu'elle était têtu et bornée »

« Je pensait qu'elle serait très vite impressionnée. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Tu parles ! Tu aurait vu ta tête quand cette gamine à refuser l'offre du roi ! »

« Tu étais aussi surprit que moi ! »

« C'est vrai, de toute façon, à l'heure qu'il est, elle est sans doute en train de céder ! »

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon mangeait tranquillement pendant que la dragonne terminait l'entraînement.

Elle devait enchaîner le maximum de figure acrobatique en un temps record.

La dragonne revint à l'arbre plus grognon et plus fatigué que jamais.

Le semi elfe commença :

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est que de tourner en rond encore et encore. »

Eragon fronça les sourcils :

« Tu as encore ruminé le fait que tu sois la dernière dragonne toute seule ! »

« Je n'y peut rien, c'est plus fort que moi ! »

Le dragonnier s'approchât de son amie et l'enlaça fiévreusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on fera notre possible pour trouver une solution ! »

Saphira ronronna doucement et enfouis sa tête entre ses pattes avant.

Ils attendirent la nuit l'un contre l'autre.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh se leva tôt, aujourd'hui, il devait seconder le roi à la salle du trône.

Vêtu d'une cape noir ornée de motif rouge il traversa les longs corridor le séparant de la grande cours.

Thorn atterris en plein milieu de celle-ci, le jeune homme grimpa sur son dos et ils s'envolèrent en direction de l'anti-chambre du roi.

Arrivé devant, ils entrèrent d'un même pas et parcoururent les dalles qui les séparaient du roi.

Le jeune dragonnier s'agenouilla au pied des marches et quand il se releva, Galbatorix déclara :

« Aujourd'hui tu assumera seul mes responsabilité, je vais de ce pas rejoindre Shruikan et régler quelques affaires personnelles. »

Murtagh hocha la tête et prit place sur le trône que lui désignait son maître.

En s'asseyant sur les fourrures sombres, il déclara à son dragon :

« C'est étrange, je ne penserais pas qu'il s'occuperais autant de son « ami » ! »

« Tu verrais son état ! Cela me fend les écailles de le voir dépérir un peu plus chaque jour. »

« Sa santé s'aggrave tant que ça ? »

« Son mal s'est calmé depuis que l'on est revenus, mais si tu veux mon avis, il ne guériras jamais. »

« Je me demande que fera le roi le jour de sa mort… »

« Tu peux être sur qu'il aura essayé tous les moyens possible et inimaginable pour avoir le médaillon, et encore, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il sauve Shruikan. »

Murtagh acquiesça et Thorn repris :

« Cette pierre est sensé dire la vérité mais ce n'est tout de même pas un elfe miniature ! Si c'était le cas, nous deviendrons tous fou à force d'essayer de lui faire avouer « La vérité » ! »

Cette réplique arracha un sourire au parjure :

« Surtout si cette « vérité » est qu'un dragon ne peut pas vivre sans son dragonnier ! » Renchérit le jeune homme.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un garde qui rentra dans la salle. Murtagh déclara :

« Faites entrer la première visite ! »

Le soldat se retourna et cria un ordre, la lourde porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Un vieil homme pauvrement vêtu entra et après s'être traîné sur les dalles de marbres, il s'agenouilla difficilement:

« Monseigneur, je vous salut !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Coupa sèchement le dragonnier, agacé par ses flatteries.

Le vieil homme releva la tête et fixa le jeune homme avec un regard malin qui le mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Le roi m'a fait venir au château, il m'a dit que je devrais instruire une personne les rudiments de la magie et du combat. Galbatorix m'avait dit indiqué une date où il me ferais quérir pour commencer l'apprentissage de cet individu, ce jour est maintenant passé depuis presque une semaine et je me demandais si je devais repartir en direction de ma terre natale ou si je devais encore rester au château et attendre. »

Le regard du dragonnier se perdit dans le vide, il interrogea son compagnon, Thorn répondit :

« C'était sûrement pour Sirha ! Elle ne tiendra plus longtemps, dit-lui de rester ! »

« Après sa résistance tu pense vraiment qu'elle va bénéficier d'un enseignement et de la protection du roi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien mais je suis certain que Galbatorix, si il tient toujours la garder au château, il t'en voudra de lui avoir fait perdre du temps ! »

L'idée de déclencher la colère du roi sur eux deux convaincu le dragonnier, il répondit :

« Gardez vos appartements, on vous préviendra de la conduite à suivre quand le moment seras venus.

-Bien, Monseigneur ! »

Il se plia en deux pour saluer le jeune homme et repartit dignement d'où il était venu.

Le dragonnier leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe au garde de faire entrer la personne suivante.

La journée se poursuivit lentement.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon méditait depuis plusieurs heures, il peinait à se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait combattu toute la matinée avec Vanir et ses bras, endoloris, pendaient lamentablement le long de son buste.

Le jeune homme sentit Saphira particulièrement attentive, il reprit son raisonnement de la veille :

« Bon alors, qu'est –ce que je sais d'autre sur Galbatorix ? »

Après de longues minutes, le dragonnier se découragea :

« Je ne sais rien sur lui ! »

Son amie intervint :

« Bien sûr que si, Shruikan n'a pas éclos pour lui ! »

« D'accord, et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous aider »

Il sentit que son amie en doutait bien qu'elle se sente aussi découragée que lui.

La dragonne reprit :

« Bon alors, ce que l'on sais du roi, en sommes-nous absolument sûr ? »

« C'est un tyran, on en est totalement sûr !»

« Oui ! Mais est-il fou pour autant ? »

Eragon écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

« Bien sur qu'il est dérangé! Comment peux-tu en douter après ce qu'il a fait aux tiens ? »

« Je n'en doute pas, j'essaye de monter un raisonnement ! »

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement, Saphira répliqua :

« Je te rappelle que c'est un raisonnement de ce genre qui aurais pu te tuer lors de la bataille sur Les Plaines Brûlantes ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne voulait pas des Kulls dans ton camp, ils t'ont pourtant protégés et sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises ! »

« Et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'état mental de Galbatorix ! »

« Tu t'enferme toi-même dans une grotte »

Eragon se tut et réfléchit. Après quelques secondes, il murmura, incrédule :

« Tu es en train de dire que selon toi, le roi avait une raison pour avoir fait un tel massacre et supprimé tant de vie ? »

La dragonne grogna en secouant sa queue nerveusement. Ses dents se découvrirent et ses griffes s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la terre. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un feu sauvage.

« J'espère pour lui qu'il avait une bonne raison pour supprimer autant des miens et pour en avoir enchaîné un.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha ne distinguait plus ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Son arcade sourcilière saignait et un goût amer régnait dans sa bouche.

Sa main droite ne réagissait plus à ses ordres, ses doigts tremblaient, des ongles avaient été arrachés et la plupart de ses phalanges brisées.

La blessée voyait des ombres danser autour d'elle, son ventre couvert de bleus se contractait lors des moments où la faim se faisait le plus ressentir.

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient et la porteuse ne savait même plus pourquoi elle était là. Sa conscience se réfugia dans un sommeil qui n'avait rien de réparateur.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh s'avachissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les requêtes se formulaient. Thorn et lui discutait tranquillement pendant que les personnes se plaignaient pendant des heures. Entre deux personnes, Thorn se leva et déclara :

« Galbatorix a laisser Shruikan seul pour régler des affaires, je vais le rejoindre »

« C'est vraiment indispensable ? Rester ici sans toi vas être encore plus ennuyant»

« Il ne va pas bien, de toute façon, je reste dans tes pensées. »

Il sortit par l'arrière de la salle pour s'envoler en direction de la tour.

Le dragonnier se redressa sur le trône et se prépara à accueillir la prochaine réclamation.

Les minutes se succédèrent les unes après les autres.

Un soldat entra dans la pièce et resta droit avec un silence militaire.

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Murtagh demanda avec un ton impatient :

« Et bien ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Je suis le responsable de la prison, je viens pour rendre compte de l'évolution de la… hum… l'état des interrogations de la porteuse du médaillon. »

Le jeune homme sentit que Thorn était très attentif à cette conversation.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? A-t-elle parlé ou céder ?

-Hum, c'est-à-dire que je ne devais faire par de ces information qu'au roi…

-Je le remplace, vous pouvez tout me dire.

-Bien, en fait, elle n'est pas vraiment dans un état qui lui permet de parler ou même de penser.

-Vous avez tout essayé ?

-Comme nous l'avait ordonné Galbatorix, nous avons tout tenté ; nous l'avons frappé, saigné, fouetter, nous lui avons arraché des ongles, brisé des doigts, les raz'acs l'on harcelé mais rien n'y fait. »

Le dragonnier se sentait perplexe, il ne savait pas quoi faire, le jeune homme avait dut tuer des centaines de personnes lors de batailles mais n'avait jamais confronté à une telle résistance.

« Que préconisez-vous ? Demanda-t-il ;

-Nous pourrions toujours continuer à la torturer, mais je pense que cela n'aboutirait rien, sauf avec beaucoup de chance. Dans l'état où elle est, je pense qu'il lui est difficile de réfléchir ! »

Murtagh demanda de l'aide à son dragon qui se montra aussi désorienté que lui.

« J'interrogerais le roi et vous ferais parvenir les ordres à exécuter.

-Bien monsieur. »

Le soldat salua le dragonnier au garde-à-vous et s'en alla d'un pas mécanique.

Celui qui gérais les allées et venue du trône lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Pendant que le mercenaire allait chercher la relève, Murtagh se leva en étirant chacun de ses muscles. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand il aperçu une silhouette du coin de l'œil qui le fit sursauter.

« Qui est ce ? » Demanda le jeune homme en préparant ses défenses mentales

La personne de petite taille s'avança, et quand elle sortit de l'ombre, Murtagh s'aperçu que c'était juste Edar.

« Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le garçon dit timidement :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur, mais nous avons un problème aux écuries ! »

Murtagh se détendit :

« Quel genre de soucis ?

-Depuis que l'étalon de Sirha est arrivé, il semblait très nerveux, mais la, c'est carrément de l'hystérie !

-Comment connait-tu ce nom ?

-On c'est croisés brièvement…

-Je vois.

Le garçon d'écuries continua :

« Ce n'est pas tout, les autres chevaux deviennent eux aussi nerveux. Votre destrier, Tornac, a eu des coliques hier et son état ne s'améliore pas, comme beaucoup d'autres. »

Le dragonnier fronça les sourcils, son coursier se portait d'habitude toujours bien et jamais il n'avait eu une santé fragile. Murtagh se leva :

« Allons voir ce qui se passe ! »

Arrivé aux écuries, le jeune garçon murmura :

«Par là »

Il entraîna le dragonnier dans un dédale de box.

Murtagh entendit des cris et des claquements de fouet. Il aperçu enfin Yawë.

L'étalon, trempé de sueur, hennissait continuellement et ne cessait de se débattre.

Il était retenu par plus de dix hommes qui tentaient de l'empêcher de se cabrer au moyen de longes et de fouets.

Le dragonnier entra de force dans l'esprit du cheval en criant aux palefreniers de le lâcher. Sa conscience respirait la peur et la rébellion, Murtagh ne distingua que quelques images de Sirha et du médaillon. Il lui expliqua en ancien langage que la jeune fille était toujours vivante et qu'elle avait encore le pendentif en elle.

Le cheval cessa de se débattre sans pour autant s'apaiser.

Le jeune homme prit une longe qu'il passa autour de l'encolure de Yawë et le conduit dans un box spacieux. Il ordonna à Edar en regardant l'étalon faire les cents pas en grattant le sol de son sabot :

« Surveille-le de près et prévient moi s'il ne c'est pas calmé dans une semaine !

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Le dragonnier s'en alla après avoir vérifié que son destrier allait bien.

Le jeune homme regagna ses appartements, fatigué et se coucha directement sans tenir compte des jérémiades de Vrrana pour qu'il se nourrisse.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon se réveilla une heure après que le soleil se soit levé, il prit son petit déjeuner et se dirigea au terrain d'entraînement après avoir saluer Saphira.

Arrivés devant Vanir, il se salua en vidant son esprit de toutes pensées à pas de celle de battre l'elfe.

Malheureusement, il quitta le terrain épuisé et fourbus bien qu'il est réussi à paré la majorité des coups du jeune elfe.

Il rejoint Saphira qui, étonnement, ne s'entraînait pas avec Glaedr.

« Pourquoi tu n'est pas avec lui ? »

« Nos maîtres souhaiterais que nous nous concentrions sur notre méditation sur Galbatorix »

Eragon trouva que l'idée était bonne, ils avançaient mieux à deux.

Ils s'assirent l'un à côtés de l'autre et commencèrent à faire le point sur ceux qu'ils avaient déduit la vieille :

« Reprenons, dit le dragonnier, donc, il nous reste le fait que Shruikan n'a pas éclos pour le roi. »

« Partons-nous du principe qu'il est totalement dévoué à Galbatotrix ? »

« Oui »

« Bon, nous savons que son dragonnier à été tuer par le roi, théoriquement, il ne pouvait pas vivre ! »

« C'est vrai, je ne sais plus quoi penser ! »

« Nous ferions mieux d'interroger Oromis sur ce point ! »

Ils s'envolèrent en direction de leurs maîtres.

En les voyant atterrir, Glaedr et son dragonnier demandèrent :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes ici ?

-Nous voulions vous posez une question. »

Glaedr s'installa confortablement aux côtés de l'elfe :

« Nous vous écoutons »

Eragon jeta un coup d'œil à Saphira et commença :

« Nous nous demandions de quelle manière Shruikan peut survivre alors que son dragonnier n'est plus. »

Le silence se fit devant la cabane. Leur deux maîtres échangèrent un regard entendu. Oromis prit la parole :

« Je vous demande de bien écouter ce que nous allons vous révéler. »

Le semi elfe hocha la tête et sentit le pouls de Saphira s'accélérer.

« Vous avez vus juste Shruikan n'aurais jamais dût survivre

-Galbatorix à trouver un moyen de le garder en vie ! Mais comment a-t-il fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on meure ?

Cette question prit Eragon au dépourvut.

« Je n'en sais rien puisque je suis vivant !

-Bonne réponse ! Mais tu peux l'imaginer ! Lors de bataille, lorsque tu as crut que tout était fini, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ? »

Le dragonnier se tourna vers son amie :

« Je me suis sentit impuissant, j'étais en colère, mais je ne vois le rapport !

-Quand je te demande se que tu as ressenti, je parlais du physique !

-Je me suis sentit fatigué, je manquais d'énergie. »

Oromis hocha la tête :

« La mort est le résultat de plusieurs choses; tu manques d'oxygène, tu perds trop de sang … Dans tout les cas, tu peux t'en sortir grâce à la magie, et la magie …

-A besoin d'énergie, termina Eragon.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer, ce raisonnement ouvrait la porte à d'immenses possibilités. Un détail gênant restait :

-Comment le roi a-t-il pu alimenter un dragon en énergie depuis plus d'un siècle? Cela parait totalement impossible !

-Le reste dépasse ton imagination, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué et dangereux que ça, tu n'es pas prêt, c'est pourquoi cette conversation s'arrête maintenant »

Eragon s'apprêtait à protester vivement quand Glaedr poussa un puissant grognement.

Il repartit avec Saphira méditer. Celle-ci déclara :

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous en saurons bientôt plus, pour ma part je pense que c'est quelque chose de vraiment important et puissant car nous avons dépassés le stade de simple dragon et dragonnier, ce genre de savoir ne devait être connu que par des gens important. Si cela se trouve seul les anciens ou Vrael possédait de telles connaissances. »


	12. Chap 11

Murtagh se leva et s'habilla rapidement sans faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter Vrrana. Il monta un escalier et traversa le couloir qui le séparait des appartements de Galbatorix. Un garde l'introduit dans l'anti-chambre après l'avoir annoncé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et le roi le reçu. Le jeune dragonnier lui fit un compte-rendu des audiences de la veille, du vieillard qui attendait une réponse et du geôlier attendant les ordres.

Le roi envoya un messager aux appartements de l'instructeur, et il donna une missive que Murtagh devait remettre au responsable de la prison.

Le jeune homme descendit rapidement des marches et parcouru des corridors plus sombre les uns que les autres, il traversa des dizaines de cellules avant d'arriver devant une porte gardés par plusieurs soldats.

En le voyant, ils s'écartèrent précipitamment pour le laisser passer.

Murtagh entra dans un bureau, il s'avança calmement en observant cette partie de la prison.

Le dragonnier ne se souvenait que très vaguement de sa détention ; Galbatorix l'avait rallié à lui à force de menace et de supplice. Il était torturé dans une pièce sombre, Murtagh ne se souvenait que de cela.

Un homme à la mine sombre l'interrogea sur la raison de sa présence et le dragonnier lui donna le message que le roi lui avait remis. Le soldat le salua et porta la lettre dans une autre pièce. Quand le mercenaire ouvrit pénétra dans la salle jouxtant le bureau, le jeune homme vit une main déchiquetée et sanguinolente pendant sur le bord de la table. Murtagh fit demi-tour en ignorant les souvenirs qui remontait en lui. Le dragonnier remonta rapidement les escaliers, un hurlement retentit dans la voûte surplombant les cellules. Thorn atterri souplement à ses côtés, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

La porteuse du médaillon agonisait, elle mourrait de soif. La faim lui labourait le ventre et ses plaies suintaient de pu. Cela faisait plusieurs heures voir plusieurs jours que personne n'était venu la torturer, elle avait perdu la notion du temps depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir faire la différence entre les secondes et les minutes.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et une silhouette s'approcha de la table ou la jeune fille sanguinolente avait été ligotée. Sirha sentit qu'on la détachait, ses liens était arrachés sans ménagement en emportant des croûtes et du sang séché. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Plusieurs mains glacées se posèrent sur son visage. Le silence s'installa dans la salle, seul la respiration saccadée de la jeune fille était perceptible, Sirha tremblait de peur en se demandant se que l'on pouvait bien lui infliger de plus. Elle secoua la tête en tentant de se dégager, en vain, la porteuse du médaillon entendit un homme crier un ordre, de longues et lourdes chaînes furent amenée et attacher à ses poignets, ses chevilles.

De nombreux esprits plus malsains et cruels les uns que les autres s'infiltrèrent dans celui de la jeune fille, assaillis de toute parts, elle se replia dans un minuscule recoin de sa conscience tandis qu'on l'encerclait. Sirha se sentit prise au piège et manqua de céder à la panique. Ses assaillants attaquèrent les uns après les autres en tentant de la manipuler et de modifier ses souvenirs ; elle revoyait son père lui ordonnant de livrer le pendentif au roi, Jiet la supplier de céder. La jeune fille se vit également consentir totalement à partager son esprit avec Murtagh ; cette dernière vision la fit revenir à la réalité.

Elle riposta de toutes ses forces à ses ennemis sachant bien que la partie était perdue d'avance, ses maigres ressources en énergies baissèrent rapidement. Ses assaillants unirent leurs forces pour détruire toute volonté de résistances, Sirha se battit jusqu'au bout jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur étouffante l'envahisse, elle perdit conscience.

Murtagh, assis à la droite de Galbatorix, broyait du noir, les fêtes et les festins l'agaçaient profondément, l'hypocrisie qui y régnait l'ennuyait. Le pire était que toutes les nobles, mariées ou pas, lui tournaient autour. Malgré les critiques et les paroles plus sèches les unes que les autres, elles le harcelaient sans répit de questions sur ses derniers combats. Pendant qu'il faisait semblait de suivre une conversation avec une idiote de haut rang, Thorn, assit derrière lui, demanda :

« Tu ne peux pas leur dire que tu es soufrant ? »

« Tu plaisante ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elles vont me croire ? »

Quand la femme se détourna pour parler avec le roi, Murtagh reporta méthodiquement son regard sur son verre de vin. Il s'ennuyait horriblement lorsque son dragon lui transmit une idée, le jeune homme la dédaigna. Thorn répéta sa requête avec tant d'insistance que le dragonnier dut céder. Il étendit discrètement sa main sur son verre et murmura :

« Draum kopa »

Une minuscule lumière rouge parcourue sa paume en un léger frisson, la surface du liquide devint noir et son ami pencha sa lourde tête au dessus de lui pour mieux voir.

Ils distinguèrent une silhouette ensanglantée, Sirha agonisait, se vidait de son sang. Des cicatrices, des croûtes et des marques de coup de fouet parcouraient son ventre, ses bras et ses jambes. Ses épaules déchirées se zébraient de longues éraflures violacées et son avant-bras gauche formait un angle inquiétant. Sa lèvre inférieur, gonflée, était recouverte d'hématomes et sa paupière gauche, parcourue de veines noires. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts.

Le dragonnier y découvrit un regard à la fois suppliant et résigné, il maintint la vision jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que le mari de la noble qui l'avait courtisé le regardait avec un air suspicieux. Il relâchât la magie pendant que Thorn retroussait les babines pour menacer l'homme. Dès qu'ils furent tranquilles, les deux amis reprirent leur conversation :

« Shruikan va mieux ? »Demanda Murtagh.

« Son état stagne toujours, je vais rester avec lui cette nuit »

Le dragonnier retint son agacement, quand Thorn n'était pas avec lui, il soufrait de solitude -bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre. Ils attendirent la fin des festivités en silence.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le sommeil de Saphira et de son dragonnier s'agitait et le rêve qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis plus d'une semaine réapparut.

_Un pare terre de coquille d'œuf recouvrait le sol la vision resta immobile quand le dragonnier perçut enfin la les colorations des morceaux, il y en avait des noires, parcourue de veines plus sombre les une que les autres, et des rouges, qui se déclinait en pourpres à l'infinie. D'autres fragments de trouvaient dans un recoin de la pièce et Eragon n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs couleurs._

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, et après avoir échangé un regard lourd d'inquiétudes, ils attendirent l'uns contre l'autre que l'aube arrive.

La porteuse du médaillon crachat et tenta désespérément de se détourner, on lui enfonçait un tissue mouillé dans la bouche pour l'empêcher de mourir de soif, signe qu'on allait de nouveau la torturer. Elle secoua la tête mais une main puissante la plaqua contre la table en pierre dure et froide. Des chaînes invisibles et d'autres liens avaient complétés les menottes et les entraves qui lui meurtrissaient les poignets, les chevilles et le cou.

Un bruit lourd résonna dans la pièce à côtés et ses tortionnaires apparurent de nouveau. La journée se termina dans des hurlements de douleurs et des coups de fouets.

Eragon se tenait debout au bord de son arbre, il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Le dragonnier passa sa main le long du tronc transformé élégamment en une ouverture. Le bois, que n'importe être humain aurait trouvé parfaitement normal, courait sous ses doigts et le jeune homme sentait la moindre excroissance bien que la plus grande partie avait été lissé soigneusement par le biais d'un complainte ou d'un chant, si pure que les noeux avaient pris l'apparence d'une dentelle couleur caramel.

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur le bois chaud et souple pour s'asseoir sur le bord de l'ouverture en laissa pendre ses jambes. Il entendit Saphira se réveiller et le rejoindre lentement sans parler. Eragon senti son souffle chaud sur son épaule, il leva la tête et contempla le ciel endormit.

Le firmament, teint d'un bleu nuit, se parcourait de veinures grises et blanches qui avaient été anciennement de nuages. Les étoiles brillaient d'un doux éclat et la lune, immaculée, projetait son ombre mystérieuse sur les pins du Duweldenvarden, Les rares bosquets de caducs avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles et de minuscules tourbillons en soulevaient en les entraînant dans une danse automnale.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Eragon demanda :

« Un jour, nous devrons dire adieu à toute cette paix. Je me sens bien ici. »

Saphira garda le silence mais le dragonnier su que son amie pensait à la même chose que lui. Elle murmura :

« Quand je pense que… »

« Moi aussi, il m'est difficile de penser qu'un jour nous devrons capturer ou tuer Murtagh »

« Je ne parlait pas de ça ! Enfin… Je me demandais juste ce que Galbatorix avait pu lui faire subir pour qu'il devienne si arrogant, si vaniteux… »

« Ce n'est pas dure à imaginer ! »

Saphira abaissa sa lourde tête et grogna :

« Ne nous apitoyons pas sur son sort, cela pourrait nous affaiblir l'esprit la prochaine fois que nous combattrons contre lui de nouveau ! N'oublie pas qu'il a tué ton père adoptif ! »

« Je sais, à l'avenir il faudra nous montrer plus méfiants et plus résistants ! Mais il faudra tout tenter pour le sauver, l'Alagaesia ne peut se permettre de perdre un autre dragon»

« Sauf Shruikan ! »

« Sauf Shruikan, même s'il a été soumis à Galbatorix, il l'a aidé à tuer de nombreux dragons ! J'espère quand même que nous n'aurons pas le malheur de le trouver sur notre route car nous ne seront pas en mesure de l'affaiblir assez pour le tuer ! »

Un silence s'installa sur la forêt pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Nous devons parler à Oromis pour voir s'il acceptera de nous révéler des choses qui pourrai nous aider ! » s'exclama Saphira

« C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de ne pas progresser –sauf avec Vanir- je voudrais du nouveau mais je ne peux pas lui demander de m'apprendre ce qu'il ne m'a pas juger apte à supporter ! »

« Pose lui des questions sur tes doutes, parle lui de tes suppositions, fait quelque chose, ne reste pas comme ça à t'ennuyer ; demain il faudra que tu lui parles ! »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Il faut dormir le soleil ne se lèvera pas avant plusieurs heures. »

Ils retournèrent se coucher l'un contre l'autre.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha toussa quand son tortionnaire retira le linge mouillé de sa bouche, pendant qu'elle luttait contre l'étouffement, le soldat sortit de la pièce. Enfin seule.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus, elle attendait la délivrance, ses forces diminuaient et sa tête, douloureuse, ne demandait qu'une chose, que l'on abatte n'importe quel objet dessus pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir en paix. Son corps tout entier réclamait le coup fatal, le sort ou la torture qui l'enverrait enfin dans le monde de l'au-delà.

Plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce et encerclèrent la table où était allongée la porteuse. Les hommes s'immobilisèrent et attendirent, Sirha se demanda pourquoi ne l'achevaient-ils pas. Leur silence l'inquiétait et ne présageait rien de bon, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse mourir.

La porteuse s'agita légèrement et les tortionnaires ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh secondait de nouveau le roi au trône et il s'ennuyait. De nombreux plaignant s'était présenté devant lui et leurs flatteries ou les marques de politesse appuyées l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose -bien que la moindre marque d'irrespect aurait été châtié par la mort ou bien pire.

Pendant que le dragonnier recevait un noble, un soldat s'approchât discrètement et lui remis une missive. Le jeune homme arrachât le cachet de cire d'un coup sec et lu le message inscrit dessus. Il leva un sourcil, étonné d'apprendre que la porteuse du médaillon vivait toujours. Murtagh releva la tête et haussa le ton pour se faire entendre du mercenaire :

« Très bien, je m'acquitterai de cette tâche, sortez maintenant ! »

Le soldat s'inclina et reparti rapidement au pas de course.

Il écouta patiemment la requête du noble avant de sortir de la salle, fatigué d'avoir eu à écouté des gémissements toute la journée.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha tournait douloureusement la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter d'apercevoir ou de croiser le regard d'un des hommes habillé en noir qui l'encerclaient. A travers ses paupières gonflées, elle entraperçue l'expression d'un des tortionnaires ; attendre, juste attendre. Mais la porteuse ne voulait pas attendre, la jeune fille avait déjà trop patienté, Sirha agonisait depuis plus de deux semaines et la mort ne voulait toujours pas d'elle. Quelque chose l'empêchait de sombrer dans le repos éternel. Le médaillon avait besoin d'un porteur et ne laisserait pas partir son propriétaire sans avoir tout tenté pour en avoir un autre.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon méditait depuis plus d'une heure, d'un commun accord avec Saphira, ils avaient décidés de ne pas faire une seule requête à leurs maîtres sans avoir progressé un minimum dans leur méditation. Malheureusement, le jeune homme regrettait presque de ne pas être directement questionner Oromis, car ses raisonnements n'avançaient pas d'un poil.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une idée frappa brusquement le dragonnier :

« Saphira… »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce qui fait éclore un dragon destiné à un dragonnier ? »

« La magie ! »

« Qu'est ce qui relit et maintient en vie un dragon à son dragonnier ? »

« La magie… »

Le silence s'installa et le jeune homme sentit son être se gonflé d'une satisfaction et d'une fierté qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps.

« Eragon… » Murmura la dragonne.

« Allons voir Oromis ! »

« Je te rejoint dès que j'ai terminée ma leçon ! »

Eragon se mit à courir, pas seulement parce qu'il était pressé de rapporter ses pensées à l'elfe, mais aussi parce qu'il prenait plaisir à sentir le vent frôler son visage et voir les feuilles mortes s'envoler sous ses pas. Il traversa rapidement les bois en s'attardant légèrement sur l'odeur de pin mêlée à celle des champignons.

Le dragonnier se faufila entre les arbres rapidement et débouchât sur la plaine où la cabane du maître se dressait.

L'elfe méditait, assis en tailleur sur un pare terre d'aiguille de conifère. En sentant sa présence et en l'entendant s'asseoir devant lui, Il ouvrit lentement les yeux :

« Qu'il y a-t il ? »

Son visage rayonnait la douceur et il semblait déjà savoir ce qu'Eragon s'apprêtait à lui dire. Celui-ci prit la parole, Sa dragonne lui ayant signalé qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout de suite être présente :

« Maître, nous avons longuement réfléchit lors de notre méditation, et nous avons imaginés…

L'élève ne savait pas vraiment pas par où commencer, il reprit donc la marche qu'il avait fait suivre à sa moitié :

- Puisque que c'est la magie qui fait éclore un œuf destiné au dragonnier, le lien qui les unit est constitué aussi de magie, Saphira et moi nous nous demandions si… »

Eragon s'interrompit en apercevant les deux dragons au loin. Ils atterrirent dans un nuage de poussières. Le dragonnier s'installa contre son amie et continua son rapport :

« Nous nous demandions si il n'était pas possible que Galbatorix nourrisse son dragon avec de la magie… Cela paraît absurde mais…

- Bien, coupa brusquement son maître avant de reprendre un ton plus doux, vous avez su réfléchir et méditer avec application, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. Demain, tu n'iras pas méditer, le reste de la semaine non plus. Tu combattras seulement avec Vanir.

-Mais… protesta vivement Eragon avant de se reprendre en voyant Glaedr découvrir ses longues dents blanches acérés, bien maître. »

Ils partirent en direction de la rivière, le dragonnier interloqué, ne savait plus quoi dire :

« Je… je pensais qu'ils allait nous dire … »

« Nous dire quoi ? » rétorqua Saphira, un brin énervé par l'obstination de leurs maîtres à les laisser dans l'ignorance.

« Je n'en sais rien ! Quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! » Répliqua le dragonnier, à moitié éberlué et partiellement en colère.

Il sauta prestement sur une pierre situé au bord du ruisseau en s'asseyant dessus.

« Eragon, il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit qu'Oromis et Glaedr tentent de nous protéger d'un savoir qui nous écraserait ? » Murmura Saphira

« Si, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je, je voudrais savoir tellement de chose ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas obtenir les connaissances qui nous permettrons de détruire le roi le plus rapidement possible ! »

« Je suis aussi impatiente que toi ! Mais il vaut mieux que tu te concentre sur ce qui est à ta porté, ce n'est pas en nous plaignant que nous arriverons à progresser ! »

Eragon se releva et murmura en pensées :

« Tu as raison, de toute façon, nous n'obtiendrons rien avant la fin de la semaine ! »

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh écarta les draps pourpres pour prendre place dans le large lit. Il s'apprêtait à s'y allonger quand il se souvint de la requête que le soldat lui avait fait lors de la journée. Le jeune homme poussa un long soupir et s'assit pour accomplir sa tâche, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais Thorn joignit son esprit au siens pour savoir se qu'était devenu Sirha. Après l'avoir localisé, il rapprochat son esprit de celui de la mourante.

Sirha sentait ses yeux se fermer quand elle perçut un esprit frôler le sien.

Au contact de cette conscience, la jeune fille s'aperçu qu'elle appartenait au Murtagh. L'agonisante se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait, elle répugnait tout contact avec lui et au lieu de résister elle réfugia la plupart de ses pensées dans un recoin de son esprit.

Murtagh fut légèrement intrigué quand la jeune fille n'opposa aucune résistance, il commença à fouiller l'esprit de la jeune fille pour trouver se que ses tortureurs n'avaient su déceler. Il ne trouva que souffrance, résignation et colère.

Quand Sirha sentit l'esprit du dragonnier se mêler aux siens un mélange de colère, de pudeur et de supplications bouillonna au fond d'elle, la porteuse attaqua brusquement la conscience de son adversaire. Qu'il la laisse tranquille, qu'il la laisse mourir, juste mourir, seulement mourir. Le peu de chose qu'elle pouvait voir se troublait et le monde dansait autour d'elle. La mort arrivait enfin, la jeune fille, soulagé, adressa un message au dragonnier en frôlant son esprit, elle plongea dans un coma destructeur.

Il entendit la jeune fille prononcer le nom de son cheval et son esprit se dérobât, Murtagh, légèrement paniqué tenta de la soutenir pour la maintenir en vie mais il sentait la vie de la jeune fille s'éteindre. Il tenta tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la sauver, sinon le roi l'aurait sévèrement puni. Au final il cessa toute tentative, après tout, c'était le roi qui, responsable de ses tortures, devrait payer les conséquences du médaillon, pas lui. L'existence de cette fille lui importait peu, de toute façon, sa vie, trop endommagée, lui échappait. Le dragonnier la laissa sombrer dans le prélude de la mort et prévint les tortionnaires de son état.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Les hommes vêtus de noir resserrèrent le cercle autour de la torturé, l'un prit son pouls et adressa un signe de tête au plus grand d'entre eux ; il fallait agir vite avant que le médaillon disparaisse. Il s'avança auprès de la jeune fille et sortit un long couteau extrêmement fin de son fourreau, la lame scintilla à la faible lueur des torches ténébreuses. Le meurtrier enroula ses longs doigts autour du cou de la jeune fille et le découvrit pour bien voir le pendentif. Il leva lentement le bras au dessus de la gorge de Sirha et abattu son arme dans son buste et commença à découper les contours de la pierre dans la chair.

Thorn entra dans la salle des dragons en faisait cliqueter ses griffes pointues. Chacun de ces pas résonnait en rebondissant sur l'immense voûte et quand il traversa le minuscule rayon de lumière zébrant la pièce, ses écailles scintillèrent tour à tour en projetant des étoiles de rubis semblables à des diamants sur les murs ténébreux. Une forme sombre remua dans un coin, les frontons du château semblaient s'animer, un corps énorme se détacha des murailles et une fine membrane passa devant les meurtrières. D'immenses pics noirs avec de minuscules veines blanches s'alignèrent avant que l'axe formé par ceux-ci ne ploie et dessine un arc de cercle atteignant presque un dixième de la pièce démesurément grande. Un long cou tenait une tête aussi lourde que grande, la mâchoire, puissant était sertis de dents blanches acérées sur lesquelles couraient de vaisseaux noirs. Deux yeux ténébreux allumés d'un feu étrange se fixèrent sur l'arrivant d'un air impénétrable.

Thorn grogna pour saluer Shruikan.

Il s'approchât du dragon et s'assit paresseusement en face de lui. Le monstre noir prit la parole et sa voix sombres résonna en un écho infini :

« Qu'en est-t-il du médaillon ? »

« Les soldats tente le tout pour le tout ce qui signifie que la porteuse est sûrement morte. »

L'énorme dragon noir poussa un rugissement de colère tellement puissant que Thorn sentit les pics parcourant son corps se dresser.

Une colère aveugle s'empara de Shruikan, la perte du médaillon l'irritait au-delà du raisonnable. Une porteuse ? On ne lui avait pas signalé que c'était une femelle qui l'empêcherait de retrouver la santé, de plus comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'avait pas cédé aux tortures de Galbatorix ? Cette question resterait sans réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne contact avec son dragonnier, en effet, il avait cessé de tout partager avec le roi quand il commençait à dépérir de cette maladie inconnue. Les braises lui servant de pupille s'éteignirent brusquement, à près tout, il ne se l'était jamais avouer auparavant, mais, au plus profond de lui-même, le dragon savait que le chemin où il marchait se révélait être une impasse.

L'homme à la dague poussa un juron en s'apercevant que, bien que la cicatrice était toujours présente, il ne sentait pas le médaillon. Un messager couru prévenir le roi que tout était perdu, au bout de plusieurs minutes le chef du groupe mourut d'en d'atroces souffrance en crachant du sang.

Le messager courut et, en bousculant quelques nobles au passage, il parvint jusqu'à Galbatorix. Il s'agenouilla, tremblant et tout essoufflé il murmura :

« Mon roi, les hommes que vous avez engagés n'ont pas pu sauver le médaillon… »

Le roi abattu son poing fermé sur l'accoudoir et poussa un hurlement de rage. Comment cette chose avait pu lui échapper, à lui le roi le plus puissant qu'il n'ait jamais existé ? Sa rage était sans borne, il crachât quelque mot en ancien langage et un cri d'homme qui agonisait résonna dans toute l'aile du palais. Sa main tremblait tellement son irritation avait atteint son comble. Il frôla l'esprit de Shuirkan avant de sentir son humeur : il savait.

Le roi reporta son attention sur le soldat effondré à ses pieds, attendant la sentence que méritait le messager d'une aussi funeste nouvelle. L'homme monstrueux souris d'un air cruel :

« Faites ce que vous voulez avec le corps, je ne veux pas qu'il soit enterré. »

Après s'être intérieurement félicité de cette ingénieuse idée, il sourit de nouveau et ordonna :

« Non, n'en faîtes rien, offrez la à Shruikan, après tout n'est-il pas juste que celle qui l'empêche de demeurer l'aide à survivre plus longtemps en lui servant de repas ? »

Un rire diabolique s'échappa de sa bouche déformé par des cicatrices, le mercenaire se releva brusquement en hochant la tête pour affirmer à Galbatorix que sa logique était totalement… logique.

Le roi redoubla ses ricanements et son rire fou résonna dans la salle pour se propager dans tout Urû'baen.


	13. Chap 12

Les mercenaires portèrent le corps du chef mort à travers les corridors obscurs, quand la jeune recrue se penchât pour attraper la jeune fille, il poussa un juron étouffé :

« Commandant ! Son cœur bat toujours ! »

Plusieurs soldats se regroupèrent autour de leur compatriote qui portait toujours la prisonnière :

-Et alors ? De toute façon dans moins d'une heure elle sera dévorée ! Alors morte ou pas, on exécute les ordres ! Et au pas de course, soldat ! »

Le cortège repartit rapidement en direction de la salle des dragons.

Thorn demanda :

« Faut-il que je reste ici se soir ?

L'immense dragon noir se retourna et grogna :

-Laisse-moi seul ! »

Alors qu'il sortait lentement de la pièce, Shruikan l'attaqua brusquement, il souhaitait qu'on le laisse seul le plus vite possible, Thorn riposta avec un grognement sourd mais Shruikan le réduit au silence en avançant, menaçant.

Une foi seul, il resta, abandonné au centre de la pièce. Son souffle puissant résonnait sur le mur. Sa colère s'apaisa lentement mais il sentait déjà son énergie rapetisser malgré ses immenses réserves. C'était sûrement du à la disparition du médaillon, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, sa présence l'avait quelque peu ravivé.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon se pencha à sol pour éviter un coup violent et roula au sol pour éviter le suivant. Il se releva tout en souplesse pour localiser son adversaire et abattu prestement la lame sur son côté de celui-ci. Vanir poussa un cri imperceptible avant de s'arrêter, aussi essoufflé que lui :

« Bien, cela suffit pour aujourd'hui !

-Mais j'ai toute la journée devant moi ! protesta vivement le jeune homme.

- Et alors ? Se moqua l'elfe, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que de te battre, Dragonnier ? Et encore !

Eragon retient un frémissement de colère qui grondait en lui, il se contrôla rapidement et salua son maître d'arme avant de quitter le terrain d'entraînement en se demandant se qu'il pourrait bien faire d'autre.

L'élève ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de se balader dans Ellesmera, alors qu'il flânait près de l'arbre Menoa une voix bourrue, plus que moqueuse et un brin irrespectueuse le tira de sa mélancolie :

- Alors dit moi, à ce que l'on ma raconté, l'épée que tu avait est retournée auprès du fils de son premier maître, ou devrais-je dire l'aîné…

Eragon se retourne violemment en pourtant la main à l'arc que la reine lui avait donné quelques mois auparavant. Il aperçue Rhunön, la forgeronne des épées de dragonnier. Le jeune homme souris en la voyant :

-Oui, dommage que vous ne puissiez m'en faire une.

-Dommage, cela dépend du point de vue ou tu te places, mon garçon.

Le dragonnier baissa les yeux :

-Il n'y a aucun moyen de délivrer quelqu'un d'un serment ?

-Croit-tu vraiment que si cela était dans la mesure du possible, je me réduirais à fabriquer de simples cottes de mailles ?

-Je n'en sais rien… avoua-t-il.

Après quelques instants il reprit :

-Rhunön-elda, comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez aux courants des… derniers évènements ?

-Mon garçon comment cela se fait-t-il que tu ne me poses pas la question que tu meures d'envie de me révéler ?

Eragon baissa la tête et souris tristement:

« Auriez-vous une épée de dragonnier pour moi, Rhunön-elda ? En rentrant dans le jeu de l'ancêtre.

-Bien sur que non, tu sais très bien qu'après qu'Il nous ait trahis, j'ai fait le serment de ne plus fabriquer d'instrument de mort !

Le semi-elfe garda le coup ployer, il avait questionner l'artisan tout en connaissant déjà le réponse. A travers ses cils, le jeune homme entraperçu la forgeronne qui le regardait avec un air moqueur, comme si elle était légèrement déçue qu'il n'insiste pas plus. Elle reprit :

« Je n'ai pas d'épée comme tu m'en demande, en revanche, j'en aie d'autres…

Le dragonnier releva la tête brusquement, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire crier tant ce mouvement avait brusqué ses cervicales endolories par le combat de la matinée :

« Vr…Vraiment ? bégaya-t-il, vous en avez une ?

Il était stupéfait de n'avoir jamais pensée à demander un simple épée, il c'était tellement focaliser sur son problème qu'il en avait oublier le plus simple. Quand il reporta son regard sur la forgeronne, celle-ci était déjà loin devant et ronchonna :

« Bon, jeune homme, tu compte vraiment me faire perdre mon temps ? »

Eragon secoua la tête en faisant de nouveau protester son cou et courût pour rattraper l'elfe. Celle-ci marchait rapidement, la vieille femme qu'elle était semblait avoir disparue pour laisser place à une personne rapide et agile.

Ils arrivèrent dans un recoin du Duweldenvarden, Rhunon pénétra dans son atelier à grand pas :

-Bien sûr tu aurais pu demander aux familles des dragonniers de te prêter un des fruits de mon travail, mais je doute qu'ils auraient accepté, de toute façon, il t'en fallait une bleue !

Elle fouilla un tas situé contre un mur et sorti un sac allongé en cuir usé, bien trop petit pour contenir une épée digne de ce nom, il lança un regard surprit à la forgeronne. Celle-ci le regarda de travers :

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attend ? Tu n'espérais comme même pas trouver une des sœurs de Zarr'oc ! »

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait l'une de ces ancienne œuvre, l'artisan sembla se vider de son énergie, cependant, son regard à la fois passionné et fier intrigua et bouleversa le dragonnier. Saphira atterris devant la demeure avant de tendre son long cou pour mieux voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Eragon posa la main doucement sur l'étoffe qui enrobait la mystérieuse arme et la souleva. Il en resta bouche bée. L'épée, plus petite que celle qu'il avait l'habitude de manier, semblait fait d'un verre profondément pur, Le manche, incrusté de cristal bleu clair mêlé d'un bleu ténébreux enlaçait la lame pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Elle se terminait avec un saphir à chaque extrémité ; un sertissait le pommeau, l'autre plus clair et plus finement taillé, terminait l'épée en un éclat bleu lagon. Eragon bégayait, il fit un pas en avant et la lame capta la lumière de l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre avec une telle intensité et une telle pureté que le dragonnier sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux :

« Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire !

- Alors ne dit rien, cette épée a été crée dans le but d'être terminé, elle te conviendra à merveille, du moins je l'espère, ou plutôt je le sens.

-Dans le but d'être terminé ?

-Tu n'es pas encore assez sage pour savoir ce que cela veut dire. Et maintenant pars, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps ! »

Sa voix avait repris son ton grognon, Eragon porta ces deux doigts à ses lèvres et murmura d'un ton ému à la forgeronne qui lui tournait déjà à moitié le dos :

« Merci infiniment, Rhunön-elda, Saphira et moi nous sommes vos débiteur »

La dragonne étendu alors son long cou pour plonger son regard azur dans celui de l'artisan :

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

L'artisan se retourna, droite et fière et murmura tendrement :

-Tisanah'a.

Eragon s'étonna d'un tel nom, en effet, il n'avait jamais encore entendu ni vu ce type de l'alliance de lettres dans l'ancien langage. A ce nom, un coup de vent puissant balaya le Duweldenvarden et une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la pièce. Saphira dû planter ces griffes profondément dans la terre pour ne pas flancher, Rhunön baissa la tête et murmura :

« Celle-Qui-Doit-Renaître. »

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Un bruit de pas précipité claqua dans le couloir et la porte pivota brusquement. Shruikan ouvrit son énorme gueule en dévoilant ces crocs d'ivoire ; il avait ordonné qu'on le laisse seul. Cependant un homme fit un geste de la main et un soldat entra dans la salle tout tremblant en portant un corps, Le dragon se jeta littéralement sur l'opportun, l'attrapa dans sa bouche et fendit sa colonne vertébrale en deux, il démembra l'homme cruellement en ignorant les cris déchirant du malheureux. Il se jeta sur le corps au sol et déchiqueta ses vêtements avant d'avaler le cadavre inanimé. Le monstre rugit avec une puissance à glacer le sang, le chef de l'expédition l'ignora pour jeter un deuxième corps dans la pièce et repartir comme si de rien n'était. Shruikan se jeta sur la porte déjà fermée, le mercenaire l'avait traité comme une vulgaire bestiole à nourrir, il s'apprêta à punir l'impertinent en lui ôtant la vie quand il ravala brusquement sa colère pour l'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'avait plus envie de se battre contre ou pour qui que se soit, un retourna en maugréant dans le coin de la pièce quand il note parvint jusqu'à son esprit. Un son semblable à celui d'un cristal délicatement frôlé, le son rebondit sur les murs de la pièce ténébreuse. Il se retourna, méfiant en attaquant la conscience qui effleurait la sienne, ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses muscles se tendirent quand il s'aperçut que cette chose n'était pas un esprit. Un sentiment intensément méfiant s'empara de tout son être quand la note parvint de nouveau à lui. L'immense dragon ploya l'échine pour regarder derrière lui et aperçut un amas sanguinolent, c'était le corps que les soldats lui avaient jeté. Il s'approchât lourdement en faisant cliqueter une à une ses serres et tendit son long cou pour renifler le corps, une femelle, toujours en vie, mais plus pour longtemps.

Shruikan l'observa un instant, ses habits à moitié déchiquetés cachaient tout juste son corps couvert de meurtrissures, de l'hémoglobine maculait ces jambes, ses cheveux, emmêlés, se mêlaient au sang qui s'écoulait de son cou mis à nu bien que certaines mèches, plus claires, bouclait en une cascade soyeuse. Ses sourcils soulignaient la finesse de son visage, son teint pâle lui donnait une apparence féerique, ses lèvres, joliment dessinées, était sèches et craquelées comme si elle n'avait pas bu depuis plusieurs jours. Le dragon perçut à peine le mouvement de sa poitrine qui s'élevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, elle vivait encore. On aurait presque pu croire qu'elle dormait –mis à part son état de santé déplorable. Shruikan sentait sa vie s'éteindre et son cœur ralentir un peu plus à chaque seconde. La jeune fille étendue au sol, mourrait. Une force inconnue tentait désespérément de la tenir en vie le plus longtemps possible. La créature comprit que c'était elle la porteuse du médaillon. La note de cristal résonna de nouveau, curieux et méfiant à la fois, le dragon étendit sa longue et puissante encolure en direction de l'inconnue.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Un immense éclair zébra le ciel et un coup de tonnerre résonna dans toute l'Alagaesia, Eragon scruta le ciel sans nuage en fronçant les sourcils, il perçut aussitôt la méfiance et l'inquiétude de Saphira, qui marchait à ses côtés. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils avaient quittés Rhunön, le dragonnier reporta son attention sur l'épée de cristal en admirant la manière dont elle captait la lumière du soleil couchant:

« Elle est vraiment magnifique » Murmura le jeune homme.

« C'est vrai, le bleu qui la pare n'est exactement semblable au mien mais il fera l'affaire. »

« Crois-tu que je pourrais combattre avec elle demain ? Elle semble si fragile, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se brisera au moindre choc ! »

« Montre-la d'abord à Oromis, la semaine de « pause » est bientôt terminée. »

Shruikan recula brusquement et resta hébété par ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'était résigné depuis si longtemps et voila que cette fille débarquait…

Thorn se releva une heure après s'être couché auprès de son dragonnier, un sentiment incompréhensible inondait la forteresse en entier, il quitta leur chambre en jetant un coup d'œil à Murtagh endormis.

Méfiant et prêt à tout en cas de danger, il parcourût plusieurs étages, guidé par la fréquence de son instinct, passant pour cela devant les appartements des certains nobles. Il s'arrêta devant la salle de fêtes, le dragon entra en parcourant le dédale de table de banquet, arrivant au centre de la pièce, il releva sa tête couleur sang pour laisser apparaître ses crocs pointus et humer l'air, rien. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd pour emprunter un escalier proportionnel à sa taille qu'il grimpa en deux trois sauts en s'équilibrant avec ses ailes déployées et en poussant sur ses pattes arrière musclées. Le dragon arriva en haut d'une immense pièce : la salle de combats ou les dragonniers s'était entraîné aux attaques aériennes. Il se jeta du haut de la falaise avant de déployer ses ailes pour planer et finalement atterris en douceur. Thorn regarda à droite, puis à gauche, personne.

Il empruntait un corridor qui le ramenait à son point de départ quand son instinct le dirigea vers la salle des dragons. Il hésita en se souvenant de quelle manière Shruikan l'avait congédié quelques heures auparavant mais il poussa tout de même la porte en mettant le poids de l'épaule droite sur le battant. Quand l'ouverture fut assez grande, il glissa la tête pour voir enfin ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Shruikan se tenait devant Sirha, apparemment toujours en vie, mi-assis, mis debout, les yeux emplis d'un sentiment indéchiffrable, un muscle de sa cuisse tremblait et trahissait une certaine nervosité, le reste de son corps restait parfaitement immobile.

« Murtagh, alerta le dragon en pensée, quelque chose ne va pas… »

Shruikan s'aperçut de sa présence, il se plaça au-dessus de la jeune fille, comme pour la protéger et lança un ordre au dragon rubis qui le transmit à son dragonnier.

Murtagh se leva et sortit de son lit en trébuchant et en jurant ; même morte, la porteuse du médaillon l'empêchait de dormir. Il accrochât une broche en argent pour faire tenir sa cape noir et rouge sur ses larges épaules, enfila ses bottes, attrapa Zarr'oc au passage et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre. Des torches s'allumèrent sur son passage en projetant son ombre sur les murs noire.

En quelques minutes, le jeune homme arriva devant la salle des dragons, il entra discrètement dans la pièce après avoir poussé la lourde porte. Murtagh jeta un bref regard au dragon du roi avant de reporté son attention sur le siens, Thorn désigna d'un mouvement de tête une forme humaine au pied du monstre noir. Le dragonnier s'approchât, méfiant, il resta debout devant le corps étendu au sol en jetant de nouveau un coup d'oeil à l'immense créature qui le regardait avec une expression impérieuse.

Thorn lui transmit :

« Elle est toujours vivante »

Si il sentait que son ami était intrigué par la jeune fille, il ne laissa rien transparaître et dévisagea Sirha avec regard froid. Il leva un sourcil avant de pousser la tête de la fille pour vérifier que c'était bien la porteuse. Sa tête pivota mollement sur le côté et traversa le rayon de lumière qui lacérait la pièce. Son visage, altéré par les multiples blessures, était pâle teinté de nombreux hématomes.

Cette vision à la fois féerique et lugubre arrêta le dragonnier pendant quelques secondes. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son maître et n'eut d'autres réponses qu'un regard menaçant et l'écho de la respiration de la créature qui rebondissait sur les voûtes de pierre. Le jeune homme se baissa près de la porteuse et la souleva sans aucun effort apparent. Il traversa la pièce en regardant le sang des lèvres de la jeune fille couler sur son bras. Le dragonnier se retourna et vit Shruikan retrousser les babines et s'avancer, menaçant en adressant un regard plein de cruauté, l'avertissement était clair.

Murtagh quitta la pièce suivit de Thorn.


	14. Chap 13

Eragon percevait son esprit s'évader dans la nuit noire, il sentait le souffle de Saphira sur son cou tandis que ses flancs se soulevaient lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Les yeux entrouverts, il pensait à Arya, sa présence lui manquait horriblement. Il se résolut à demander des nouvelles du Surda, le dragonnier se promit également de la visualiser dès demain.

Soudain, une ombre voila la pièce.

_Une salle sombre apparut devant ces yeux, avec un fin rayon de lumière la traversant en plein milieu. Un œuf de dragon noir était brisé au sol, un noir également. Sa vision se clarifia et une dizaine de fragments supplémentaires se détachèrent du mur noir. Eragon distingua les morceaux de pierre comme il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant._

_Ils étaient blancs._

Sa vision fut brusquement interrompue, Saphira venait de le réveiller sans le faire exprès. Il lu dans son regard que ce rêve l'avait bouleversé autant que lui. Ses pensées pullulaient et se mélangeais, ce qu'il venait de voir était totalement stupéfiant. Un autre dragon ?

« Rien ne nous dit que c'est une vision du présent » assura Saphira.

« Je crois qu'il est tant de retourner voir Oromis ».

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh ouvrit la porte de son pied et s'engagea dans la chambre, il déposa doucement le corps inanimé de Sirha dans les draps pourpres. Le dragonnier écarta les cheveux de la jeune fille pour voir le médaillon et il retint une expression de stupeur, il n'était plus que chair retourné et fleuve de sang. L'esprit de la porteuse semblait ailleurs, comme inconsciente de tout ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur le front glacée de la prisonnière et murmura :

« Waïse eil »

Il sentit immédiatement une minuscule parcelle de l'immensité d'énergie qu'il possédait être happé par la magie, il fronça les sourcils ; même si cette dépense était minime pour lui, elle aurait été considérable pour un simple humain. Il passait un long moment à reconstituer le ventre et les jambes de Sirha.

Murtagh retourna la jeune fille sur le dos et Thorn laissa un sifflement suraigu s'échapper de sa gueule. Des zébrures parcourait toutes ses épaules il les soigna rapidement, les plaies ouvertes superficielles prenaient moins de temps que les hématomes qui dépensait plus d'énergie. Il s'attaqua aux hanches avec une parfaite indifférence, enfin il remit la jeune fille sur le dos et soupira : il devait maintenant s'attaquer au médaillon. Le dragonnier se retint juste à temps de poser sa paume sur le pendentif, il venait de se souvenir de la réaction violente que Sirha avait eue quand il l'avait frôlé de sa Gedwëy ignasia. Murtagh la maintint juste au dessus et rassembla machinalement quelques flots de magie non sans une légère curiosité, il se demander qu'elle serait la réaction de la cicatrice.

Aucune réaction se produisit mis à part que la quantité d'énergie requise s'accroissait de secondes en secondes, il dut, pour continuer sa tâche, puiser dans ses réserves.

Quand il eu terminé, il se releva avec prudence et quémanda aussitôt Vrrana, qui apparut seulement quelques minutes après. En entrant dans la pièce, elle ne put s'empêcher de noyer de jeune homme sous une montagne de recommandation en voyant son état de fatigue. Murtagh, agacée lui coupa la parole et lui assigna la tache de veiller sur la jeune fille. Il quitta la pièce en ricanant intérieurement en pensant aux tonnes de remèdes qu'elle forcerait Sirha à prendre – si elle survivait, bien sur.

Murtagh ouvrit les yeux, il tourna la tête pour voir si Thorn dormait. Le dragonnier sourit en le voyant frémir les yeux fermés, il était sûrement en train de rêver.

Il se mit sur le côté pour tenter de se rendormir, n'y parvenant pas, le jeune homme se remit sur le dos et regarda le plafond.

Dans une heure, ils avaient rendez-vous avec le roi.

Le dragon ouvrit enfin les yeux et bailla longuement, il se leva et s'étira à la manière d'un chat. Murtagh descendit du lit pour aller se débarbouiller, il enfila ensuite une tunique sombre, attacha sa cape et se munit de Zarr'oc. Les deux parjures se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône, et après avoir patientés pendant de longues minutes, le garde leurs fit signe d'entrer.

Ils traversèrent tous deux les longues dalles de marbre, le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant le roi qui, étonnamment, resta silencieux. Un bruit sourd résonna dans le coin de la pièce. L'atmosphère devint lourde et Thorn se rapprocha de lui, comme pour le protéger. Les murs du semblèrent prendre vie, le sol se mit à trembler. Une tête immense se détacha du fond noir, attachée à un cou énorme, des crocs démesurés scintillèrent et des yeux allumés d'un feu étrange se posèrent sur les deux moitiés.

Shruikan apparut, plus puissant que jamais.

Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son maître, plus aucun bruit ne vint ramener un semblant de vie dans la pièce, rien à part le souffle de l'énorme monstre.

Le roi prit la parole :

« Un grand jour est arrivés, cela faisait des siècles que nous attendions cela et enfin la porte du destin c'est ouverte. L'avenir se révèle enfin à nous ; Shruikan va mieux, nous ne connaissons pas encore la cause de sa guérison mais elle est sûrement du au médaillon. Cette guérison miraculeuse est la preuve incontestée que nous sommes amené à régner sur ce monde »

Murtagh resta perplexe, le bouche ouverte, il sentit la surprise de son dragon.

« Inutile de préciser que la porteuse doit absolument rester parmi nous. »

Murtagh hocha brièvement la tête, il s'inclina de nouveau et tourna les talons.

Galbatorix lui lança :

- Ah ! Au fait, j'aller oublier, tu as entraînement à l'épée cette après-midi, tâche de ne pas être en retard !

Le jeune dragonnier baissa la tête et murmura :

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je serais à l'heure. »

Il quitta la pièce, suivit de son dragon, sa cape se balança tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, au rythme de ses pas.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon s'étira en baillant, Saphira roula sur le côté et se releva en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Le dragonnier se dirigea vers une étagère, sortit un bol qu'il remplit d'eau et bu immédiatement. Il sortit ensuite un récipient emplit de légumes, marmonna quelques mots en ancien langage, la verdure se découpa et émis un filet d'odeurs épicées. Le jeune homme souffla un instant dessus pour ne pas se brûler et mangea rapidement en tournant en rond. Dès qu'il eu finit, il attrapa Tisanah'a au passage et sauta sur Saphira, la dragonne bondit souplement sur le bord de l'arbre. Elle étendit ces ailes de cristal translucides et s'élança dans les airs.

Saphira se posa en douceur sur le tapis de mousse et le dragonnier se laissa glisser le long de sa patte avant en laissant le pare terre amortir sa chute.

Un vent froid vint lui effleurer le cou, les oiseaux s'étaient tus depuis plusieurs semaines, l'hiver n'était pas loin.

Il poussa la porte de la cabane de son maître… et sursauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec lui :

« Nous serons mieux dehors pour discuter, déclara simplement Oromis.

Eragon lui donna le bras pour qu'il s'appuie dessus, ils avancèrent au rythme de la marche de l'elfe pour s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre. Le dragonnier âgé murmura :

- Brisingr.

Une sphère dorée incandescente apparut entre les deux elfes, elle trembla avant de disparaître. Le visage d'Oromis se crispa mais avant qu'Eragon ait pu esquisser un geste pour le secourir, il avait reprit son attitude normale. Eragon ressentit alors une immense compassion pour son maître, il rabroua aussitôt cette émotion quand l'elfe posa sur lui son regard pure et sage, et prit la parole :

« Tu était venu pour me parler…

Jugeant les mots superflus, il sortit l'épée du fourreau qu'il avait emprunté à la forgeronne. Dès qu'il sortit l'arme, elle capta la lumière du soleil avec un tel intensité qu'il eu du mal à la quitter des yeux. Quand Oromis vit la lame, il perdu son impressionnant contrôle de lui-même et les larmes troublèrent ses pupilles :

- Ainsi donc, c'est à toi que Rhunön t'a…

Eragon regarda son professeur avec attention, jamais Oromis n'avait fait preuve d'une telle nervosité :

« Maître, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je me suis sentit rarement aussi bien, raconte moi tout.

Eragon rapporta alors son entrevue avec l'artisan en insistant sur les moindres détails, en rajoutant ses sentiments et son impression personnelle. A la fin de son récit, il ajouta :

-Elle m'a dit que cette épée avait été crée dans le but d'être complété, qu'est ce que cela veut signifie ?

Oromis ferma les yeux, ce geste lui rappela son propre comportement, quand il cherchait ses mots ou quand il tournait sa langue plusieurs fois dans sa bouche pour choisir ses mots afin de ne pas dire de bêtise. Cette pensée le fit sourire, au bout d'un moment, l'elfe s'adressa de nouveau à lui :

-Puis-je l'avoir ?

Le dragonnier tendit aussitôt l'arme à son maître qui la prit délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de la briser. Il la retourna, la pesa et tendit l'arme devant lui en un geste vif et calculé au millimètre près, il murmura :

-Tisanah'a…

La sphère qu'Oromis avait fait apparaître quelques instant auparavant se matérialisant en un bruit sonore, l'épée fut parcourue d'un frisson doré et le dragonnier dut l'éloigner de l'arme pour arrêter cet effet. Eragon était estomaqué mais l'épée lui fut rendue comme si rien ne c'était passé. Dès qu'il l'eut entre les mains, l'elfe changea aussitôt de sujet :

-Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

Eragon acquiesca, sachant que son maître ne lui révèlerai rien d'autre sur l'épée :

-Oui elibhril, Saphira et moi avons de nouveau rêvé de cette pièce…, vous savez, celle avec les œufs de dragon…

Oromis se redressa instantanément :

-As-tu vu la couleur des derniers fragments ?

Son interlocuteur semblait totalement calme mais un muscle de son avant bras tressautait nerveusement, ses yeux fixaient Eragon avec une telle intensité que celui-ci s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Il était blanc.

La veine du poignet de l'elfe s'agita et ses yeux commencèrent à se révulser, Oromis serra les points et baissa la tête. Eragon, effrayer de le voir paniqué à se point, ajouta :

-Mais rien nous dit que cette vision traite du présent,de plus les fragments était trop nombreux pour appartenir à un seul œufs, peut-être que…, …, Maître, il y en avait un autre et vous ne nous en avez pas parler ?

Oromis releva la tête en laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide et Eragon crut qu'il était aller trop loin, il inspira à fond et murmura :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, maître ?

Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant presque une heure et le semi-elfe sentait ses pensées s'embrouiller à la simple idée qu'il ait pu blesser ou énerver Oromis, qui, à son grand soulagement, le regarda enfin :

-Demain, médite toute la matinée, tu as ton après-midi de libre. En revanche, après demain, ne va pas combattre avec Vanir, nous aurons pas mal de chose à nous dire.

L'elfe se leva sans rajouter un mot, entra dans sa cabane et ressortit avec deux infusions, il en tendit une à son élève avant de se rasseoir en face de lui.

Une sphère de feu dorée apparut de nouveau entre eux et Eragon sentit ses articulations et ses muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure que la chaleur le gagnait. Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, accueillant le silence hivernal de la forêt envahie petit à petit par la nuit. Après être resté plusieurs heures à méditer, Eragon cessa toute réflexion, trop de question tourbillonnait dans la tête. Saphira était dans le même état, l'idée qu'un autre œuf ait pu éclore, et de plus sûrement dans le camps adverse l'avait retournée.

Voyant son maître garder le silence, le dragonnier reporta son attention sur la boule de feu ; parfaitement circulaire, un foyer composé d'or dansait en son centre. Eragon écarquilla les yeux quand il se rendit compte d'un détail en l'observant plus précisément ; contrairement à toute logique, les flammes semblaient composées d'un liquide épais. Eragon se penchât en avant, manquant de perdre l'équilibre, en clignant des paupières plusieurs fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Quand son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sphère, Oromis la fit disparaître brusquement, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Des milliers de poussières d'or furent disperser par le vent glaciale emporta aussitôt, il se releva précipitamment en même temps que l'elfe :

- Maître, dit le jeune dragonnier, qu'est-ce que…

- Il est encore trop tôt pour te le révéler, Eragon-finiarel, mais sache que ta patience sera bientôt récompensée.

Il porta ses deux doigts à sa bouche et rentra dans sa cabane après que l'apprenti dragonnier ait répondu à son salut ;

Eragon fit demi-tour dans la nuit tombante.

Il monta les marches de son arbre quatre à quatre, Saphira l'attendait, déjà couchée. Elle l'observa tranquillement pendant qu'il racontait tout ce qu'il avait vu, à la fin, la dragonne ajouta :

- Il ne voulait pas que tu voies sa boule de feu, il te l'a dit, il est trop tôt !

- C'est vrai, admit le dragonnier, mais… j'ai envie de tout savoir, maintenant !

- Moi aussi, grogna la dragonne, mais nous en saurons plus après-demain !

Eragon hocha la tête et alla s'allonger contre elle. Ne parvenant pas à dormir,il se releva plusieurs fois dans la nuit en faisant apparaître une boule de feu devant lui, dont les flammes restait malheureusement… des flammes. Dépité, il retourna se blottir contre son amie, résigné à attendre que les réponses à ses questions lui soient révélées.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh ajusta sa tunique et tira sur les cordons pour que l'étoffe sombre colle et épouse parfaitement son torse sans faire aucun pli. Il attacha ensuite ses jambières et ses protège poignets, laissant de côtés les cottes de mailles qui, trop lourdes, le ralentiraient. Il regarda la main gantée de fer devant le miroir en refermant les doigts un à un.

Un serviteur lui amena son arme, le dragonnier attrapa le fourreau de l'épée en saisissant des son autre main le pommeau incrusté d'un rubis. Il sortit la lame en un crissement qui déchira l'atmosphère, le métal pourpre scintilla d'un éclat sanguinaire.

Il était prêt.

Murtagh se baissa pour éviter la lame brune et noire qui siffla à ses oreilles, manquant de lui couper quelques mèches de cheveux. Il abattu violemment Zarr'oc en tentant de tromper la garde de son adversaire mais Galbatorix para sans aucune difficulté. D'un geste paraissant évident pour lui, il repoussa toutes les attaques du jeune homme avec une impassibilité qui frôlait l'inattention. L'homme vêtu de noir se redressa, signalant l'arrêt du combat, il remit la lame dans son fourreau et dit simplement :

« Demain, même heure.»

Le jeune dragonnier, essoufflé et trempé de sueur croisa brièvement les yeux obscurs de son maître, qui semblaient avoir perdu un peu de leur folie depuis la miraculeuse guérison de Shruikan :

« Tâches d'arriver à temps »

Murtagh hocha la tête en faisant osciller quelques mèches de cheveux devant ses yeux clairs.

Quand le roi sortit de la pièce, le dragonnier resta immobile un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle, il rengaina ensuite son épée et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Il parcourue plusieurs étages entiers, éclairer par de multiples torches, avant d'entrer dans les appartements où avait été installé Sirha, il poussa la porte et entra dans la chambre aux fenêtre closes. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée.

Un globe de lumière teinté de dorée était accroché au plafond, projetant des formes étranges sur les murs, donnant un aspect mystérieux à la pièce. Une servante tamponnait le visage de la jeune fille à l'aide d'un linge humide, surveillé de près par Vrrana qui vérifiait chacun des gestes de la domestique. Le dragonnier esquissa un mouvement en avant mais fut arrêté timidement par la femme de chambre :

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, mais cette demoiselle n'est pas en tenue pour recevoir qui que se soit…

Le regard de Murtagh se fit autoritaire et la servante s'écarta aussitôt en baissant les yeux, il s'approcha en demandant d'une voix grave :

« Elle s'est réveillée ?

-Non, dit Vrrana d'un ton anxieux, elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil. »

Le parjure s'avança d'un pas pour juger lui-même de l'état de la jeune fille. Son visage était plus pâle que jamais, contrastant avec ses sourcils sombres. Ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte violacée à cause de la déshydratation, bien que Murtagh fut sur que Vrrana avait prit soin de les tartiner avec une multitude de baume. Ces cheveux, à moitiés démêlés, s'étalaient en éventail sur l'oreiller de soie où reposait sa tête. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux pour mieux la voir, son visage avait prit une expression angélique, comme si la jeune fille se moquait éperdument de la mort qui lançait sur elle ses filets.

Le parjure posa sa main tiède sur le front glacé de la porteuse, son esprit vint frôler celui de la jeune fille mais à sa grande surprise, il semblait remplit de quelques chose. Quelque chose qui, tel un cours d'eau, c'était infiltré dans toute sa conscience, Murtagh n'avait jamais vu ça, même chez un mourant. La jeune fille acceptait son intrusion sans même paraître s'en rendre compte, il enleva sa main du front de la porteuse en fronçant les sourcils et ajouta :

« Prévenez-moi si son état ne s'arrange pas ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit d'un ton rapide de la chambre, Thorn l'attendait dehors :

« Qu'est-ce qui te troubles, je sens que quelque chose te traquasses ? »

« C'est Sirha, son esprit est étrange! »

Murtagh transmit ce qu'il avait ressentit et Thorn parut étonnement mal à l'aise.

« Thorn, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est que… j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça mais je ne me souviens plus quand et où ! »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

« Allons, nous coucher ! Nous en parlerons demain au roi ! »

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon se releva en grognant, il avait médité assis toute la journée et son corps était parcouru de démangeaisons. Le dragonnier sentit ses articulations se délier difficilement mais il se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide en ignorant leurs protestations. Un vent glacé ruissela sur son cou et la jeune homme rabattu son manteau sur la nuque d'un geste vif, l'étoffe soyeuse englobant sa gorge. Une rafale puissante acheva de disperser les dernières feuilles mortes, Saphira atterrit en douceur juste devant lui.

La dragonne était magnifique, le soleil d'automne faisait luire ses écailles, ses rayons ricochant sur la fine membrane translucide composant ses ailles. Elle grandissait de plus en plus et gagnait en puissance, bientôt, son amie ne craindrait plus les Urgals ou autres ennemis, un vulgaire coup de griffe les mettraient hors-concours.

« Qu'y a t il ? Demanda-t-elle

« Rien, allons-y ! répondit le dragonnier.

Il sauta prestement sur son dos, Saphira se cabra et décolla en poussant un rugissement remplit de joie sauvage, Eragon éclata de rire.

La dragonne se posa en douceur devant la demeure de la reine Islanzadi en soulevant une pluie de feuilles mortes. Eragon sauta prestement de son amie pour porter ses deux doigts à ses lèvres en saluant l'elfe qui se trouvait devant l'immense pin. Il s'engouffra dans l'escalier de bois en jetant un coup d'œil à Saphira qui s'envola aussitôt dans le ciel sans nuages. En grimpant les marches, il échafauda un discourt pour excuser son intrusion chez la reine mais avant qu'il aie eu le temps de répéter dans sa tête les principales formules de politesses dans sa tête que la porte pivota et il n'eu d'autre choix que d'entrer :

« Tant pis, j'improviserai !! »

Le dragonnier entendit Saphira ricaner au loin, il s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement quand la reine apparut brusquement devant lui.

Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient merveilleusement avec sa tunique rouge sang, des pupilles vertes se posèrent sur lui. Dès qu'elle le vit, son regard s'illumina et une joie sans fin fit rayonner son visage :

« Eragon-finiarel ! Je m'apprêtais à te faire chercher !

L'intéressé cligna des yeux, interloqué :

-Ah !… euh…, que vouliez vous, Dröttning?

-J'ai enfin des nouvelles officielles sur les actions des Vardens, je les avaient visualisés récemment mais j'ai préféré attendre leur messager afin te remettre en main propre les indications à suivre, si tu est disposé à les entendre, bien sûr…

Le dragonnier s'empressa d'ajouter :

«- Ces derniers temps, j'ai été totalement absorbé par mon apprentissage que j'ai à peine pense à Nassuada, j'ai manqué à mes engagements….

Islanzadi sourit en inclinant la tête sur le côté :

-Nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher, Eragon. L'hiver arrive mais une fête se prépare, Arya revient à Ellesmera pour la saison pour accompagner ton presque frère afin d'honorer tes engagements, Angela fera également partie du voyage.

Eragon fronça les sourcils ; complètement accaparé par ses méditations, il avait quasiment oublié Roran et Katrina, il se promit intérieurement d'avoir une vision plus globale de la situation et de s'occuper des affaires qu'il s'était engagé à résoudre avant que l'ancien langage ne le lui rappelle douloureusement. Néanmoins, le dragonnier se sentait heureux de ses oublis, en effet, s'il s'était débrouillé pour se renseigner lui-même sur la situation des Vardens, comme d'habitude, il aurait oublié des détails. Il porta ses deux doigts à ses lèvres et salua la reine. Quand il se retourna vers l'escalier pour partir, l'elfe ajouta :

« Eragon, peux-tu dire à Oromis-elda que l'agaeti agaet reste incertaine, je t'en serais reconnaissante ? Je ne tiens pas le déranger en ce moment, alors soit gentil, transmet lui ce message. »

Avant que le dragonnier ait eu le temps de répondre ou de l'interroger sur ce nom insolite, Islanzadi avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Arrivé en bas des marches, le dragonnier se hissa, rêveur, sur le dos de Saphira qui s'envola d'un bon léger. Pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, elle ricana :

« Alors, ça y est ? Arya revient et tu recommences à te comporter en mollusque transit d'amour ? »

« Arrête, Saphira ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'elle représente pour moi ! »

« Et je sais également se que tu représente pour elle ! »

Cette réplique cloua lui cloua le bec pendant un petit moment, la dragonne se posa et après qu'Eragon soit descendus, elle planta son regard azur dans celui de son dragonnier :

« Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais regarde-toi ! Concentre-toi sur notre formation ! »

« Je suis concentré ! »

« Tu m'a très bien comprise, si Arya vient de nouveau voir Oromis pour se rendre compte elle-même de l'avancement de ta formation, il ne faut pas qu'un incident tel que le fairt de l'année dernière se reproduise ! »

Eragon hocha la tête et ajouta d'une voie douce :

« Tu sais cela fait longtemps que j'ai comprit qu'elle ne m'appartiendrait jamais, j'ai fini par me faire à cette idée mais tout ça reste dur pour moi ! Et malgré tout mes efforts, j'ai du mal à effacer l'espoir qui reste au plus profond de moi. »

« Petit homme, je comprends ce que tu ressent, mais la seule chose qui doit nous occuper en ce moment, c'est de trouver le moyen de vaincre Galbatorix. Arya pourrait être d'un précieux secours, il faut absolument que tu te contrôle, c'est une alliée importante ! »

Le dragonnier acquiesça en silence et s'approcha de son amie pour l'enlacer avec ferveur. Saphira ferma les yeux et ronronna puissamment et curieusement, un autre ronronnement lui répondit. La dragonne se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa moitié pour regarder autour d'elle, Eragon fit de même. En apercevant Maud, il s'approcha sans crainte mais tout de même avec respect pour demander :

« Celle-qui-danse-en-rêve, comment vas-tu ?

Le chat-garoux ferma ses yeux à demi sans prendre la peine de répondre, sans se démonter, le semi-elfe rajouta :

-Angela, tu te souviens d'elle ? L'herboriste ! Elle va arriver dans quelques jours et peut-être que Solemmblund sera du voyage ! Enfin, je veux dire qu'elle sera avec lui ! »

Maud se mit à ronronner encore plus bruyamment et lorsque le dragonnier s'assit dos à un arbre, elle s'installa sans aucune gêne sur les genoux de celui-ci.

- As-tu réfléchit à ce que je t'avait dit la dernière fois ?

-Oui. Coupa Saphira, Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas réussi à avancer…

La créature siffla :

-Aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris !

Eragon baissa la tête, à demi contrit, et murmura :

-C'est vrai.

Maud sourit, dévoilant deux rangées de dents acérées :

-Crois-tu vraiment que tout tourne autour de toi ?

Le dragonnier fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par le changement de sujet :

-Et bien, du point de vue militaire, Saphira et moi sommes capables de tuer beaucoup d'adversaires…

Le chat-garoux cessa de ronronner pour gronder puissamment :

- Ton problème, Dragonnier, c'est que tu est plutôt étroit d'esprit, soit tu vois tout sous un jour romantique, soit tu regarde le monde comme s'il n'était qu'un champ de batailles.

Cette réplique salée laissa le jeune homme la bouche ouverte, ces créatures le laisseraient toujours autant perplexe ; comment avait-elle su pour Arya ?

-Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, susurra Maud.

La dernière remarque réveilla un soupçon de colère en lui, il se mit à respirer lentement pour la calmer et ne laisser transparaître qu'une pâle copie d'impassibilité.

-C'est bien, Dragonnier, tu as bien apprit tes leçons, cependant, laisse-moi te donner un conseil ; dans la vie, il n'y a pas qu'alliés et ennemis, il y a aussi des amis.

Sa gueule se fendit en un sourire ironique :

-Et aussi la famille…

Eragon releva brusquement la tête :

- Il ne me reste que Roran et Murtagh ! Pour l'instant, je ne peux rien faire pour eux.

- Justement, pour une fois, ne presse pas le destin, il a déjà été assez bousculé.

Eragon resta de nouveau perplexe, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'interroger la créature, celle-ci s'en était allée en un éclair roux-marron.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que je veux poser des questions, tout le monde se dépêche de partir ? » demanda-t-il à la fois interloqué et déçu.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Saphira eu l'air de trouver cela très drôle.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh sortit de l'eau pour s'essuyer, il s'habilla en vitesse et vida la cuve d'eau encore tiède en un grommellement de mots en ancien langage. Claquant la porte derrière lui, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux en bataille et descendit des escaliers pour déboucher dans la grande cour et se prendre la direction des écuries.

En entrant dans l'allée, un hennissement sonore retentit. Murtagh localisa rapidement l'esprit inquiet qui tentait de frôler le sien. Il parcourut le dédale de box pour arriver devant celui de Yawë, le jeune homme posa sa main sur le chanfrein de l'étalon et lui assura que Sirha était toujours vivante.

Une silhouette frêle s'approchât de lui, le dragonnier se tourna vers celui qui avait l'audace de l'aborder :

« Edar, c'est toi ! Comment se comporte Yawë ?

-Beaucoup mieux depuis la dernière fois, mais c'est fou ce qu'il est intelligent, je n'avais jamais vu ça !

Murtagh acquiesça, avant d'ajouter :

- Prend-en bien soin de lui, Galbatorix n'en est pas encore sur, mais il se pourrait qu'il vienne des terres du Duveldenvarden.

-… Sirha ne me l'avait pas dit !!

- Je doute qu'elle l'ait sue elle-même ! Cette fille ne savait rien de lui, en fait elle ne savait rien tout court !

Edar escalada adroitement la paroi en moins de deux, Murtagh jura en tentant de l'en empêcher :

« T'es vraiment pas gêné, toi ! dit-il d'un air amusé.

Le garçon d'écurie tournait autour de l'étalon en gesticulant :

-Waouh, t'imagine, Yawë ? Tu as été élevé par des elfes !

L'agitation que générait Edar gagna bientôt toutes les écuries, les chevaux commencèrent à hennir et à gratter le sol. Murtagh ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsque le garçon se mit à mimer le beau peuple en adoptant une démarche à la fois comique et grotesque. Après que le palefrenier l'ait saoulé avec les derniers potins de la cour, le dragonnier partit, légèrement amusé par la débrouillardise et la franchise du valet.

Il se rendit alors au terrain d'entraînement à l'épée pour en contrôler l'avancement, plusieurs soldats se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais la plupart restait inexpérimentés ou trop lents. En traversant les couloirs sombres et obscurs, il descendit de nombreuses marches pour se rendre dans les profondeurs de la forteresse, après avoir traversé de nombreuses pièces, une porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il entra dans une salle.

Un homme habillé de noir s'inclina devant lui et lui fit signe de s'installer dans un fauteuil mais Murtagh ignora l'invitation avec froideur et interrogea :

-Avez-vous réussi à avoir des informations sur les Vardens ?

Le magicien déglutit avec effrois, une goutte de sueur roula sur son front :

-Je regrette, monsieur, nous savons que les rebelles quittent le Surda mais nous n'avons put découvrir pourquoi.

Le dragonnier s'avança, menaçant, saisi l'homme au col et le plaqua au mur en l'étouffant à moitié. Hoquetant, celui-ci siffla, paniqué :

-Monsieur, j'implore votre clémence, La Main Noire a été quasiment totalement démantelé et nous avons du mal à agir !

Le parjure approchât son visage de celui du malheureux et murmura, menaçant :

-Je vous conseille d'avoir des informations un peu plus intéressantes la prochaine fois.

Le magicien, paniqué, hocha la tête avec un rire nerveux, Murtagh jeta l'homme au sol, et sortit de la pièce emplit d'une froide colère en claquant la porte.


	15. Chap 14

Des gens étaient autour d'elle, ils ne cessaient de parler mais elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils racontaient. Un linge mouillé avait été posé sur son front et lui tombait sur les yeux si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir. N'arrivant pas à bouger, Sirha se laissa aller et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Eragon se laissa tomber contre Saphira en regardant le ciel parsemé de nuages ; le soleil leur faisait prendre une teinte légèrement orangée. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant de reprendre leur discussion sur la leçon du lendemain :

« Je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à fermer l'œil de la nuit ! » s'exclama le dragonnier.

« Et moi donc ! Tu imagines un autre œuf ? »

« As-tu compris ce que Maud a dit tout à l'heure ? »

La dragonne se mit à ricaner bêtement.

« Quoi ? Ne me fait pas croire que ces paroles étaient pour toi claires comme de l'eau de roche ! »

Saphira eut l'air tout de suite moins amusée et cessa de rire :

« Sérieusement sur le plan de la réflexion tu n'a pas vraiment changé, tu es toujours aussi étroit d'esprit. Le problème c'est que même si j'y mets du mien, tu t'entêtes et tout devient tellement compliqué. »

Eragon baissa la tête ; même si ces paroles le blessaient, elles avaient un fond de vérité :

« Tu as raison. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Maud t'as fait clairement comprendre qu'un des prédictions de Blagden parlait d'un des membres de ta famille, à toi de trouver de qui il parlait ! »

Sur ces mots elle frotta sa tête contre son épaule pour le rassurer.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh poussa la porte de la chambre de Sirha et jeta un coup d'œil à la domestique qui s'éclipsa discrètement. En s'approchant du lit avec Thorn, quelques mots marmonnés firent venir un fauteuil derrière lui et il s'assit en posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Le dragonnier tendit le bras pour écarter doucement le linge qui tombait sur les yeux de la jeune fille, Sa main frôla les paupières de l'alitée, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux pour apercevoir le visage de la porteuse ; il semblait sourire, l'expression angélique ne l'avait toujours pas quittée mais il abordait à présent un sentiment serein.

Le dragonnier se leva lentement sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter la pièce ; le jeune homme s'y sentait à l'aise, personne ne venait le déranger. Il se dit en ricanant qu'il devait profiter de l'instant présent ; si Sirha se réveillait, elle recommencerait sans doute à être insupportable, c'était sûrement la seule fois où il la voyait aussi calme.

Murtagh posa sa main sur l'épaule de son dragon qui ronronna doucement son regard couleurs glacier fixant le vide, ils quittèrent la pièce en paix avec eux-mêmes.

Installé confortablement dans le trône de la grande salle, le jeune dragonnier recevait les quémandes plus ou moins idiotes des nobles. Malgré l'absurdité de certain propos, il parvint à garder son calme.

« Tu sais peut-être qu'un jour je vais mourir d'ennuis ! » marmonna Murtagh à Thorn, à moitié endormit par le discourt d'une noble se plaignant d'un manque de poudre à cheveux dans les stocks de la cour :

- Vous savez, braillait-elle, je suis sur que vous pouvez comprendre, VOUS.

Thorn se mit à ricaner bêtement avant de proposer galamment :

« Je l'achève ? »

Murtagh retint un sourire approbateur avant de descendre des marches de marbre et de raccompagner la femme en lui répondant poliment avec un sourire séducteur :

-Bien-sûr, je comprends totalement votre embarras. Voyez-vous, j'ai moi-même été longuement retardé dans mes missions par ce genre de broutilles.

-Vraiment ? s'écria l'intéressée en un cri suraiguë.

- Oui, par exemple par un manque de discipline au sein de mes rang ou d'autre ennuis de ce genre.

La femme noble retint un gloussement de ravissement.

-C'est pourquoi, je veillerais personnellement à ce que votre demande soit transmise au roi en personne !

La marquise rougie de contentement et s'en alla, toute heureuse d'avoir monopolisé l'attention d'un guerrier comme Murtagh.

En retournant à sa place, il poussa un profond soupir :

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais en revanche, tu viens de découvrir un de tes nombreux talents !! »

« Ah, Ah ! Très drôle ! La prochaine fois, je l'étripe ! Nous déranger pour des idioties pareilles ! »

Thorn hocha la tête avec conviction.

« Dis-toi seulement que nous avons le droit de vie et de mort sur eux, ce n'est pas déplaisant »

Le garde qui gérait les allées et venues dans la salle du trône ferma la grande porte et Galbatorix pénétra dans la salle par l'entrée du côté. Murtagh se leva aussitôt pour laisser le siège à son maître qui s'y installa confortablement en s'enfonçant dans les innombrables fourrures.

« Je vais entreprendre un voyage à Gil'ead pour régler quelques…hum, différents avec le seigneur qui fait régner mon pouvoir. Il semblerait qu'il ait mal interprété certain de mes ordres, je vais donc lui rappeler qui commande ce monde.

Bien entendue, Shruikan viendra avec moi, nous ferons donc ce voyage ensemble.

- Je fais faire préparer une escorte pour demain, dit Murtagh d'un ton égal.

Le roi regarda le dragonnier dans les yeux :

-Bien, jeune homme ! Nous finirons peut-être par nous entendre, enfin je veux plutôt dire que tu finiras par m'apprécier autant que ton père m'appréciait !

Murtagh inclina la tête et répondit méthodiquement :

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot, pour lui, Galbatorix resterais le dragonnier qui l'avait enchaîné à lui et il ne serai rien d'autre que son maître et jamais son ami.

Même si à longueur de journée il aidait le roi à faire respecter sa loi et à réaliser ses projets, il le faisait avec droiture mais parce qu'il le fallait : Murtagh avait juré fidélité au roi, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.

Le dragonnier inclina de nouveau la tête et s'éclipsa discrètement en laissant le roi faire ses projets pour le lendemain. Il contacta les écuries pour faire préparer les coursiers de chevaliers qui accompagneraient Galbatorix pendant son voyage.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon se leva, tout joyeux. Il s'étira en faisant craquer ses articulation eu plus grand damne de Saphira, qui, à peine réveillée, roula de sa couche pour terminer sa course à moitié sur son dragonnier.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'impression de m'écraser rien qu'un petit peu ? »

La dragonne approchât son œil de saphir près de ceux de son ami et lui décochât un regard azur. Un fou rire les prit tout les deux et ils mirent un moment pour se calmer se stabiliser car les soubresauts que produisait Saphira faisait tanguer l'arbre. Eragon se releva pour grimper sur elle et se jeta sur son amie au dernier moment en la chatouillant.

« Ah, non ! Arrêtes !» Supplia-t-elle en se tordant de rire.

« Muhahaha, tu ne peux rien contre moi ! »

Au bout d'un moment, ils cessèrent de se chamailler pour se laisser tomber sur le dos, tout essoufflés.

« On va être en retard, ça serait dommage non ? » demanda Eragon.

« Tu paris combien qu'on arrive à l'heure ? » ria la dragonne, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Une minute plus tard, ils fendaient tout deux le ciel à une vitesse folle.

Arrivés devants leurs maîtres, ils les saluèrent et entamèrent la conversation :

« Alors, comment te sent-tu, Eragon ?

-Près à découvrir et assumer un savoir assez important, enfin, ajouta-il jetant un coup d'œil à Oromis, si vous m'en croyez capable, bien-sûr.

L'elfe sourit :

« Tu as mûrit, Eragon, même si tu tires parfois des conclusions trop hâtivement, tu te débrouille plutôt bien pour un dragonnier formé aussi vite. C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, avec Saphira bien entendu, tu vas découvrir un savoir transmis de chef en chef de dragonnier, tu m'as bien entendu, Eragon ? C'est un savoir ancestral ! Alors vous deux, vous allez devoir faire plusieurs promesses en ancien langages que vous ne révèlerez à personne sauf certaines exceptions que je vous indiquerais plus tard. Vous devez jurer que personne n'arrivera à vous arracher ce secret !

-Un serment qui enchaîne une autres personne que nous ? Mais cela est dangereux, maître !

- Je sais très bien, Eragon ! Rétorqua Oromis

Le jeune dragonnier s'en voulu aussitôt, son maître était affaiblit à cause de certain sort qu'il avait prononcé étant plus jeune. Un serment qui engageait une personne mettait en danger celle qui prononçait cette promesse. Une dépense d'énergie inattendue pouvait brusquement affaiblir voir la tuer en fonction de celle qui y était lié. Faisant confiance à leurs maîtres, ils prononcèrent plusieurs serments à la suite, ce qui prit de longues minutes. Ensuite, les deux dragons s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et les elfes firent de même, Oromis prit la parole :

- Quand les dragonniers ont été crées, les deux races ont été modifié, elles se sont adaptés l'une à l'autre. La magie des dragons a été transmise aux humains et aux elfes, et un phénomène rare a été observé.

Oromis jeta un coup d'œil à Glaedr qui hocha la tête.

-Un dragon sauvage est une créature magique, cela signifie qu'elle peut accomplir des actes magiques comme cracher du feu, ou du cristal, du diamant- tu l'as déjà fait, Saphira.

- Donc, les dragons des dragonniers aussi ? Nous le savions déjà ! s'exclama Eragon.

Saphira acquiesça.

-Bien sûr ! Les dragons ne sont pas de vulgaires lézards ! Gronda Glaedr.

- Et certain -généralement les plus forts, arrivait à maîtriser un éléments ou un matériaux mieux qu'un autre mais cela restait très rare.

- Et cela a été légué aux dragonniers ? Mais c'est tout simplement de la magie ?

-Non, lors de la cérémonie qui a crée les premiers dragonniers, la magie des dragons leurs a été donné. Malheureusement, il s'est passé un évènement…

-Quelques choses que les plus grands magiciens de toute l'histoire de l'Alagaesia n'avait pas prévue ?

-Personne ne l'a jamais su, certaines personnes pensent que cela été volontaire.

Un fait c'est produit. Certain dragonnier se sont mis à avoir une nette préférence pour l'air, la terre, le bois…, le métal.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Enfin, je veux dire qu'est ce que cela apportait ? Comment cela se manifestait ? Quand ? Où ?

Glaedr fut secoué d'un petit rire :

- Cela se nomme la « force profonde ». Et cela change tout, c'est de la magie très ancienne. C'est aussi très dangereux, car il est très difficile de la contrôler, elle peut faire des ravages énormes, cela peut même tuer le dragonnier.

-Mais pourquoi c'est tellement dangereux ?

- Car c'est une forme de magie sauvage, difficile à manipuler. Le plus dangereux, c'est qu'elle dégage une énergie titanesque. Une force profonde est contrôlée par tes désirs les plus enfouis, tu imagines quelles catastrophes elle peut créer ? Avec le temps, on peut lui faire prendre n'importe qu'elle forme, mais ce fragile équilibre entre tes désirs profonds et la réalité reste très instable.

-On utilise l'ancien langage ?

- Pas forcément, des fois, elle vient instinctivement, elle peut surgir à n'importe quel moment dans la vie d'un dragonnier. Je te l'avais déjà expliqué, la magie n'est pas dirigée par le langage ; il ne suffit pas de le parler, il faut le penser.

Eragon et Saphira sentaient leurs pensées s'embrouiller, ce que leur maître venait de leurs révéler remettait en cause tout ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à maintenant ;

« Vous comprenez pourquoi ce savoir doit rester secret ! » grogna Glaedr

- Sous quelle forme apparaît-elle ?

-Cela dépend du dragonnier, si sa force profonde correspond au métal, elle se manifeste par une apparition de lave soudaine par exemple, ou fer. Mais n'oublie pas que ce phénomène reste très rare, seul quelques dragonniers la découvraient. De toute façon, quand une force profonde se manifeste le dragonnier comme le dragon s'en rend compte.

-Vous voulez dire que le dragon comme le dragonnier peut l'utiliser ?

-C'est exactement ça.

Un silence parcourut la forêt désertée par toute forme de vie.

-Je n'ait pas tout comprit !! S'excusa Eragon.

-Moi non plus. Avoua la dragonne. Cela va nous aider à vaincre Galbatorix ?

Oromis releva la tête et répondit :

- C'est ce que nous allons voir dans les prochains jours.

Le jeune dragonnier se leva en saluant son maître, sachant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien d'autre aujourd'hui :

- Merci, Ebrilthil, de nous avoir confié ce savoir.

L'elfe sourit et ajouta :

-Nous vous faisons confiance, faîtes en bon usage.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Des hennissements résonnèrent dans la cour et des sabots frappèrent les pavés, des mercenaires mirent le pied à l'étier et les généraux firent de même. Les simples soldats s'alignèrent pour faire une haie d'honneur.

Galbatorix s'avança vers son immense dragon vêtu d'une armure de fer qui déploya ces ailes aussi larges que la cour elle-même. Le roi se tourna vers Murtagh, celui-ci lui tendit son arme :

« Je te confie la capitale de mon empire, je te transmettrais mes ordres depuis la provinces, veille sur la porteuse. »

Un voile noir translucide obstrua le ciel tandis que Shruikan prenait son envol, il se mit à planer lentement au-dessus des troupes qui franchirent les portes de la cité.

La cavalerie s'évada lentement en direction de la ligne d'horizon.

Quand l'armée disparut au loin, Murtagh tourna les talons, suivit de Thorn et ils prirent la direction de la salle du trône pour régler les futilités quotidiennes.

Ensuite ils se rendirent à la chambre de Sirha pour prendre de ses nouvelles, malheureusement, la porteuse n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et Murtagh n'arrivait toujours pas à contacter son esprit. La seule chose un peu près rassurante était le fait qu'elle respire toujours.

Adossé au mur de la pièce, le dragonnier profitait de la tranquillité de la pièce pour reposer son esprit ou discuter calmement avec Thorn. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils repartaient à leur obligation.

Vers le milieu de la semaine, alors qu'ils prenaient des nouvelles de la rescapée, Vrrana leur confia :

-J'espère pour vous qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller, son corps est trop affaiblit par le manque de nourriture, cette jeune fille se meurt à petit feu.

Murtagh fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à la jeune fille ; il avait apprit très tôt à ne pas s'attacher aux gens et à leur faire confiance. En revanche, si elle décédait, la perte du médaillon risquait de mettre le roi en rogne, c'est pourquoi ils passèrent plusieurs minutes par jour à essayer de la contacter en joignant leurs forces, sans succès.

« Une force profonde correspond soit à des éléments de la nature : l'eau, le feu, la terre, l'aire et le sable par exemples. » Chapitra Glaedr.

« Elle peut correspondre aussi à un matériaux : le bois, le métal, le verre le diamant… Sachant qu'avec plusieurs dizaines d'années d'entraînement, le dragonnier qui à pour force profonde l'eau, par exemple, peut apprendre à la transformer en diamant ou en cristal. Ajouta-t-il.

-Cela correspond à ce que Brom m'avait dit, il m'avait apprit un jour que le maître peut changer un liquide en pierre ! s'écria Eragon.

« C'est à peu près cela, confirma Glaedr, sa voix grave résonnant dans l'esprit des deux élèves. Brom était l'un des rares dragonniers qui, ne possédant pas de force profonde, en connaissait tout de même l'existence.

-Pourquoi lui, Maîtres ? Questionna Saphira, excitée à l'idée d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances.

- Car il était l'un des ennemis juré de Galbatorix, il n'aurait vraiment eu aucune chance de battre les parjures s'il ignorait cette information capitale ! Expliqua Oromis.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon se frotta les tempes, il avait un peu du mal à suivre. Le dragonnier évita le regard moqueur de Saphira pour poser une question :

- Donc si Galbatorix avait enseigné la connaissance des forces profondes aux parjures, c'est donc qu'il était au courant, il en possédait une ?

-Un dragonnier ne « possède » pas une force profonde, cette magie est sauvage, difficilement domptable, et n'obéit pas totalement à lui. Pour revenir à ta question, Galbatorix n'a jamais découvert sa force profonde, sa dragonne est morte avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de la découvrir ensemble. Il en a prit connaissance auprès d'un jeune dragonnier influençable et assoiffé de pouvoir…

« Morzan… » Compléta Saphira.

Oromis hocha la tête en plongeant son regard du jeune dragonnier, attendant la question fatidique. Eragon prit la parole, rompant le silence glacial de la forêt :

-Et quelle était la force profonde de Morzan ?

L'elfe ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration et Glaedr murmura :

« Morzan était le sang. »

-« Etait le sang ? » interrogea Eragon ;

- Oui, affirma l'elfe, avec le temps, la force profonde s'adapte au dragonnier et inversement, elle est comprise dans le vrai nom du dragonnier. C'est pour cela qu'il est devenu très dangereux de découvrir ce que l'on est véritablement. Au-delà du choc de s'apercevoir qui l'on est réellement, si un élément ou un matériaux est comprit dans ton nom, c'est qu'il y a des chances pour que tu soit dragonnier – si tu ne l'es pas déjà, et que tu découvre ta force profonde. Cela risque de t'attirer des ennuis et des convoitises.

« Des convoitises, Maîtres ? » Questionna la dragonne, étonné.

- Une force profonde peut-être partagée avec une ou plusieurs personnes, c'est très bénéfique, l'énergie dégagée grandit d'année en année. Cela permet d'accomplir des choses qui défieraient toutes imaginations. Imaginez : l'eau et la terre combinées, et vous pouvez stopper vos ennemis, les enterrer dans une boue visqueuse ou déchaîner un cataclysme sur un grand bout de terrain.

-Est-il possible de voler une force profonde ? Elle disparaîtrait alors de son véritable nom ?

Oromis garda le silence pendant de longues secondes, une bourrasque glacée vint s'engouffrer dans le col du jeune homme. L'elfe prit la parole :

-Oui il est possible de la voler, cela requiert un très haut niveau en magie noire. Comme tu l'imagines, Galbatorix à depuis longtemps dépasser ce niveau et tu peux deviner pourquoi il a poursuivit sans relâche les plus grand dragonnier.

Le maître poursuivit :

- Perdre sa force profonde est très douloureux, presque aussi cruel de perdre son dragon. Si tu n'as pas un objectif précis à atteindre dans la vie, on peut très rapidement sombrer dans la folie ou en mourir. On a la sensation d'être détruit, le plus affecté moralement est le dragon, car il a perdu son identité et ces racines. Sur le plan physique le dragonnier devient très faible, car lui retirer sa force profonde fait qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à invoquer la magie.

Eragon sentit son estomac se nouer :

-Maître ? Est-ce que pendant votre capture par Galbatorix, c'est cela que l'on vous…, on vous a… ?

-Arraché ma force profonde ? Sourit l'elfe. Oh, il a tenté plusieurs fois sans un total succès, mais Glaedr et moi ne nous sommes pas laisser faire.

« Sans un total succès ? » Se demanda le jeune apprenti.

Son regard se posa sur le moignon blanchit de l'immense dragon dorée et Eragon sentit un mélange de colère et d'amertume bouillir en lui ; la lutte avait du être terrible. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il sentit que Saphira était à présent aussi dégoûté de Galbatorix que lui. Le visage baigné de la honte d'avoir eu quelqu'un de la même espèce de lui aussi lâche que le roi, il mit sa main sur son cœur et clama haut et fort en ancien langage:

- Je vous jure que Saphira et moi nous vengerons cet affront, nous laverons le sang qui coule sur L'Alagaesia depuis trop longtemps. Tout nos ennemis périrons sous ma lame ou entre ses crocs, nous vengerons la terre qui nous à fait naître et qui est depuis de trop nombreuses années gouverné par la cruauté, la barbarie, le mensonge et la corruption. Personne ne pourra nous arrêter et la paix règnera de nouveau sur le monde.

Oromis plongea son regard ému dans celui de son élève et posa une main sur son épaule et murmura :

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux, je suis fier de toi, Eragon. De toi aussi, Saphira.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha avait du mal à respirer, il lui semblait qu'elle s'éveillait d'un long cauchemar.

Quand la jeune fille réussie à bouger un bras, elle s'aperçut que tout son être semblait emplit d'un liquide brûlant. La porteuse poussa un gémissement en essayant d'écarter la montagne de draps et de couvertures qui l'étouffait. A peine avait-elle esquissé un geste pour s'en débarrasser que des gens se précipitèrent vers elle mais la jeune fille ne les connaissait pas, il n'était qu'ombre tournant autour d'elle. Ces ombres qui la torturait et la tourmentait. Elle aurait voulut hurler pour qu'on la libère de cette agitation, mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Sirha se débattit, qu'elle que chose lui voulait du mal, elle en était persuadée, une horrible impression d'être espionnée et encerclée ne la quittait pas. La porteuse entendit une femme crier un ordre. Une sensation étouffante la fit délirer quelques instants, elle sentit un linge humide sur son front tremblant de fièvre.

Tant de sentiments qu'elle avait enfouie pendant sa torture refaisaient surface, une peur incontrôlée prit possession de ses pensées, tout son être hurla sa douleur et son désespoir. Elle gémit une dernière fois avant de penser :

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ? »


	16. Chap 15

La femme de chambre cria :

« Elle se réveille !! »

Vrrana se précipita au chevet de la jeune fille pour tenter de la réveiller, n'y parvenant pas, elle envoyer chercher Murtagh.

Pendant qu'elle sermonnait le messager sur la rapidité de transmission de son message, une domestique s'approchât du lit :

- Mademoiselle, mademoiselle !

Elle attrapa le poignet de l'alitée :

-Mademoiselle, réveillez-vous !

La jeune fille se débattit avec tant de force qu'elle envoya la femme de chambre au sol, Vrrana marmonna :

« Allons, debout ! dit-elle en se tournant ver la servante, elle a de la force quand même cette petite !

La vieille femme tenta de ramener à la raison la porteuse mais plus elle lui parlait, plus celle-ci s'agitait.

Murtagh et Thorn quittèrent la salle du trône en catastrophe, renvoyant pour cela un noble outragé. En arrivant devant la chambre de Sirha, ils passèrent rapidement l'embrassure de la porte et s'approchèrent du lit à grand pas :

« Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda le dragonnier, légèrement essoufflé.

-Cette jeune fille s'est réveillée, répondit Vrrana.

« C'est pas trop tôt » Maugréa Thorn.

-Elle c'est soudain agitée sans que l'on puise la calmer. Quand on a essayé de la retenir, cette jeune fille est devenue à moitié folle.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le dragonnier écarta rapidement la femme de chambre de son chemin pour entrer dans la pièce. De nombreuses bougies avaient été installées près de la couche de Sirha, qui semblait dormir profondément. Sa poitrine de soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Murtagh de retint au dernier moment de rentrer dans son esprit : il venait de se souvenir des ordres de Galbatorix, à présent la porteuse devait bénéficier de la plus haute considération. Plus question de pénétrer dans son esprit par effraction, le dragonnier se contenta seulement d'en sonder les contours pour se donner une impression générale sur l'état de la jeune fille. Il n'eut presque aucun mal à capter quelques émotions ; Sirha n'avait jamais vraiment appris à défendre sa conscience et quelques sentiments s'en échappaient. Le parjure perçu de l'incompréhension et un tourbillon de douleur mentale. Malgré le désordre qui régnait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, quelque chose de particulier s'en dégageait : de la peur. Une angoisse irraisonnée transperçait la jeune fille qui avait l'air de se sentir prise au piège.

Murtagh se résigna à attendre que Sirha se réveille et ordonna à Vrrana de le tenir au courant des derniers évènements.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Pardonnez-moi de vous poser cette question, Maître, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais qu'est-ce que l'Agaeti Agaet ? La reine m'en a parlé lors de notre dernier entretient, elle a également ajoutée qu'elle était compromise ! Ajouta Eragon.

-Comme tes connaissances de l'ancien langage te l'indiquent, ces deux mots signifient la célébration du serment ou la célébration de la célébration. Cette fête a lieu tous les cinq cents ans sous l'arbre Menoa, les elfes commémorent l'histoire des dragonniers en deux jours : lors du premier, les dragonniers qui ont en eux une force profonde et qui savent la canalisée se réunissent et la mettent en commun avec les autres. Pendant toute la nuit le récit allant de la naissance du premier Eragon jusqu'à aujourd'hui est retranscrit fidèlement à l'aide des forces profondes, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et beaucoup de rigueur car le moindre faux pas dans la manipulation de celle-ci et un grand malheur pourrait s'abattre sur ce monde. Imagines-tu ? Les éléments déchaînés contre l'Alagaesia ? Je n'ose même pas y penser. Le dernier jour est consacré aux présents comme lors de l'Agaetí Sänghren.

« Malheureusement l'histoire des dragonniers a disparu, le dernier à l'avoir eu en sa possession était Vrael et comme tu le sait, il a été tué par Galbatorix et personne n'a jamais su s'il a eu le temps de les sauver de ses griffes. Cette célébration aurait dû avoir lieu cette année, au printemps prochain, or comme vous le savez également tous les deux vous êtes les derniers héritiers de la dynastie des dragonniers avec ton frère et le tyran actuel même si tu avais découvert ta force profonde d'ici cette date, ce que je doute fort, une alliance entre vous six au profit des elfes semble fortement compromise.

- Nous six, maîtres ? Et vous ?

- Comme tu le sais, lors de notre emprisonnement Galbatorix à tenté de nous arracher notre force profonde, il n'a pas totalement réussi dans notre entreprise, mais suffisamment pour nous estropier moi et Glaedr, expliqua Oromis.

« C'est pour cela que vous êtes estropié, maître ? »

- Oui, c'est pour cela que la magie m'est de plus en plus difficile.

Eragon demanda :

-Cette fête est si importante que cela?

-Tu n'imagines pas à tel point. Auparavant, si les dragonniers souhaitaient rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, c'était en partie pour pouvoir assister à cette magnifique cérémonie. Elle insuffle tellement d'énergie à chaque dragon et dragonnier, tu as l'impression de te sentir renaître. De plus, pendant ces deux jours, les dragons se découvraient beaucoup de talents innés.

Eragon baissa la tête tendit que Saphira étendait son long cou pour mieux voir Oromis :

« Maîtres, demanda-t-elle respectueusement, qu'elle était votre force profonde ?

Une boule de feu apparut au milieu d'eux, emplit d'un liquide épais.

-Nous étions le métal.

La sphère s'approchât doucement des deux élèves.

- Et ce que vous voyez à l'intérieur est de la lave, du métal fondu. J'ai puisé dans les roches métalliques et les aies chauffés, je pourrais aussi créer du métal mais cela demande plus d'énergie. Je peux le décliner à l'infinie.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha était toujours allongée dans le lit, sa main droite entrouverte et ses cheveux répandus en éventail sur les draps de soie. Sa respiration soulevait sa poitrine à intervalle régulier. Revenant lentement à elle, la jeune fille distingua des formes étranges à travers ses paupières clauses, une odeur de cire fondue parvint jusqu'à ses narines, des bougies avaient été installées à son chevet. Des bruits de voix étouffés venaient d'une pièce voisine. L'environnement où la porteuse se trouvait se réveillait enfin à elle, des sons, des senteurs étaient enfin perceptibles.

Tout d'un coup, plus rien.

Sirha ouvrit les yeux brusquement, paniquée, des personnes se jetèrent sur elle pour la maintenir assise. Se débattant, la survivante sentit ses muscles endoloris protester et retint un gémissement ; à chaque mouvement, il lui semblait que son corps entier brûlait. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, épuisée, Sirha voulu se laisser retomber sur le lit pour fuir sa douleur mais des mains la forçait à rester à moitié assise et éveillé.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Vrrana écarta les femmes de chambre et les domestiques de coup de coude énergique :

- Ecartez-vous !

Elle atteignit enfin la jeune fille l'allongea en lui tapotant les joues, les yeux de l'alitée, extrêmement sombres, reflétait la panique et la méfiance. La veille femme devina que la porteuse aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être autre part.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh serra les points, sa mâchoire se crispa en un rictus de colère, il en avait plus qu'assez. L'inefficacité de la Main Noir l'exaspérait, il tendit la main en direction du magicien étendu à ses pieds. L'homme tremblait de peur et sa voix était parcourue de sanglots. Le dragonnier se leva, souris d'un air impassible et murmura l'un des douze mots de la mort. Les yeux du magicien se révulsèrent et celui-ci s'étendit un peu plus au sol. Le parjure se rassit calmement sur le trône pendant qu'une horde de mercenaire s'empressait de ramasser le cadavre du malheureux. Murtagh tapota nerveusement de ses doigts l'accoudoir en forme de tête de dragon, une femme de chambre s'approcha timidement et après s'être inclinée respectueusement, elle répéta le message de Vrrana :

- La jeune fille s'est réveillé, cependant son état de santé laisse à désirer, elle ne pourra pas recevoir qui que ce soit avant plusieurs jours.

Le dragonnier releva le menton avant de clamer :

- J'irais juger moi-même de son état quand bon me semblera.

La servante s'inclina de nouveau avant de repartir rapidement en direction des appartements où logeait la porteuse.

Le dragonnier resta, songeur tendit que Thorn s'exclamait :

« ça serait bien que cette fois, elle soit vraiment réveillée ! »

« On ira la voir dès que nous aurons le temps »

Il passa sa main sur son menton avant d'ajouter :

« J'espère qu'elle a gardé toute sa raison quand même ! »

Le dragon jeta un regard interrogatif à son ami et celui-ci expliqua :

« Il y a déjà un dérangé au Urû'baen, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une folle. »

« De toute façon, elle ne peut pas être plus pénible qu'avant ! »

Le parjure acquiesça en silence.

Sirha se redressa difficilement et tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Elle sursauta en posant sa main sur sa cicatrice et retint un soupir de soulagement ; le médaillon était toujours là, ils n'avaient pas réussi à le lui arracher. Elle dessina de sa main droite les contours du pendentif. Curieusement, au bout d'un moment, une étincelle en jaillit quand le bas de son pouce le frôla. La pierre devint brûlante et la jeune fille paniqua lutta pour continuer à respirer.

« Mademoiselle, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Une veille femme venait d'entrer, les yeux emplit d'une lueur interrogative et protectrice, la porteuse devina qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de cette femme. Elle hocha brièvement la tête pour éviter une série de questions gênantes. Sirha porta de nouveau sa main sur sa cicatrice, une autre étincelle blanche jaillit. Hébétée, la jeune fille sentit la pierre parcourue d'un léger frisson, comme si elle ronronnait.

L'alitée ôta immédiatement sa main quand la femme de chambre réapparut, un bol de soupe dans les mains :

« Je n'ai pas faim, murmura t-elle.

-Peut importe, vous devez manger ! s'exclama la veille femme d'un ton autoritaire.

Elle lui fourra le récipient dans les bras et Sirha posa son regard vide sur lui. La jeune fille prit lentement le bol dans ces mains en le fit pencher de gauche à droite en regardant le liquide épais tourbillonner toujours plus vite. Sa tête bascula en arrière et elle regarda le plafond avant de demander d'une voix douce :

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ?

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ?

Vrrana considéra jeune fille avec attention, son regard était perdu dans le vide, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le ciel apparaisse à travers les murs de la forteresse. La survivante posa sur elle ses yeux sombres et la vieille femme raconta :

«-Vous avez reçus la grâce de notre maître, il semblerais que votre présence ainsi que celle de la chose que vous portez l'ait guéris. Il a intercédé auprès de notre roi et si vous êtes vivante, c'est grâce à lui.

-A cause de qui ? Qui est votre maître ?

- Galbatorix, bien entendu !

La porteuse considéra ses mains, comme si elle ne savait plus quoi en faire et murmura d'un air tendu et désespérée :

- c'est Murtagh qui a intercédé pour moi ?

Sirha n'y croyait pas du tout et elle espérait qu'elle avait tord.

- Mais non, jeune fille, c'est le roi !

L'alitée ne comprenait rien au parole de la vieille femme et fini par ce demander si elle n'était pas folle.

- C'est Galbatorix qui m'a « sauvée » ?

Si c'était le cas, il ne l'aurait pas vraiment secouru, puisque lui-même avait organisé son emprisonnement et sa mort.

- Non, c'est le roi !

La jeune fille ferma les yeux en laissant tomber la tête sur le côté ; elle était fixée, cette femme était folle. Sirha attendit, résignée a écouté le reste du charabia de cette personne puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à se lever :

« C'est son dragon, Shruikan ! »

Sirha fit un bon et manqua de tomber du lit.

- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle.

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle, sauvée par ce monstre ? Non il devait y avoir une erreur, ce n'était pas envisageable qu'elle fut sauvée par lui. Sirha ne voulait rien lui devoir. Elle retint une soudaine envie de vomir en s'agrippant aux couvertures. La vieille femme s'approcha rapidement d'elle et l'aida à s'asseoir :

- Oui, il vous a gracié ! A présent, ces appartements sont les vôtres et vous avez désormais un titre de noblesse et …

La jeune fille n'entendit pas le reste des paroles, rassemblant ses ultimes forces, elle posa sur la table de nuit le bol qu'elle avait à moitié renversé, repoussa le couverture et tenta tant bien que mal de se lever :

-Je…, il… il faut que je m'en aille…

Trop de chose étaient brusquement tombée sur elle, c'était trop, beaucoup trop.

-Non, restez allongé, ordonna la femme de chambre, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever ! Vu n'avez rien mangé depuis des jours !

-D'ailleurs, reprit la vieille femme, c'est incompréhensible que vous aillez survécue, moi, de mon temps…

Sirha se sentit soudainement très faible, elle se calma et reporta son attention sur le bol de soupe que la servante avait posé entre ses mains. Pendant que la vieille dame parlait la jeune fille prit une gorgée, puis une autre et sans s'en rendre compte, elle termina le bol de soupe.

La vieille dame, qui s'appelait Vrrana, apporta alors un récipient remplit d'eau et quand Sirha le porta à ses lèvres, celle-ci la retint :

-Attendez !!

Une servante s'avança avec un coffret rouge dans ses bras, elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et sortit un flacon noir et or. Vrrana arracha le cachet de cire qui bloquait le bouchon et versa sept gouttes d'un liquide dorée qui se mélangea en un tourbillon de poussière d'or et d'argent à l'eau. Méfiante, Sirha souffla sur le mélange d'un air soupçonneux et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide et toussa, manquant de s'étrangler elle se redressa brusquement, tout son corps semblait brûler :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du Faelnirv !

-Euh… Ca ne répond vraiment pas à ma question !

Vrrana remarqua alors une lueur impatiente dans le regard de la jeune fille, visiblement elle allait déjà mieux.

-Peu importe, mais sachez que c'est un présent du Roi pour vous rendre la santé. Il souhaite que vous vous portiez le mieux possible.

Les mains de la porteuse se crispèrent violemment sur les rebords du bol, ses yeux sombres s'allumèrent d'un feu sauvage. La jeune fille sentait la colère bouillonner en elle. Soudainement, sa rage explosa, Sirha envoya voler le récipient au sol qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Comment osait-il ?

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh s'étira est faisant craquer ses articulations, Thorn fit de même.

Il se leva en faisant claquer sa cape derrière lui. Arrivés dans leurs appartements, le dragonnier jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, prit une coupe de vin et murmura :

« Draum kopà »

La surface vermeille se trouble et une silhouette apparue ; Sirha était allongée dans des draps pourpres. Le parjure voyait ses pupilles s'agiter sous ses paupières, elle devait sûrement rêver, ses mains bougeaient légèrement.

La jeune fille avant atteint le titre de protégée du Roi, il ne pouvait plus débarquer dans son esprit à l'improvise, il frôla juste sa conscience pour prendre état de sa santé. A son grand étonnement, comme la semaine précédente, il n'arrivait pas à percevoir la réaction de la jeune fille, il recula donc et préféra attendre le lendemain.

Sirha se réveilla en sursaut, paniquée et terrorisé ; ce qu'elle venait de voir- ou plutôt de rêver- l'avait tétanisée. Elle s'assit sur le lit et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, en vain, la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à se calmer. La porteuse replia ses jambes sous elle et enfouis sa tête dans ces mains. Elle aurait voulus ne pas être seule, ne pas être dans le noir, ne pas être ici.

Sirha resta longtemps éveillé sans pouvoir se rendormir.


	17. Chap 16

Thorn se réveilla, quelque chose était triste, un sentiment de terreur habitait le château tout entier. Il se leva et déplia ces ailles en baillant, dévoilant ses crocs acérés. Le dragon secoua sa tête pour se réveiller totalement et sortit de la pièce en faisant cliqueter ses griffes d'ivoires. Il perçut la conscience effrayée et constata que c'était celle de Sirha. Poussant doucement la porte de sa chambre, la créature fit passer le bout de son museau pour apercevoir la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était recroquevillée contre son oreiller, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Son esprit respirait la peur mais le dragon sentit que rien ne la rassurerait, il rebroussa donc chemin en poussant un soupir de fatigue.

« -Maître, comment est-il possible de transmettre sa force profonde à un autre dragonnier ? Questionna Eragon.

L'élève avait prononcé ces mots en claquant des dents, l'air était glacial et les leçons se poursuivaient même si les températures dégringolaient, ce qui était le cas cette après-midi. Saphira s'approcha de son dragonnier et colla son poitrail contre son dos afin de rabattre ses ailes autours de lui pour le réchauffer.

« Cela se pratiquait couramment, grogna Glaedr de sa voix grave, cet acte demandait beaucoup de confiance car nul ne pouvait mettre une forme de magie très ancienne entre les mains d'une autre personne sans être certain qu'elle pourra la maîtriser ou qu'elle s'en servira à bon escient car c'est quand même une partie de ton âme qu'il viendra faire corps avec celle du le receveur. Généralement, ce sont de très grands amis ou de grands sages qui exercent se sort de manipulations… On peut mélanger deux forces profondes, c'est extrêmement bénéfique - si les deux parties sont totalement d'accord, bien sur. Les deux éléments confrontés dégagent une énergie qui grandit d'année en année, c'est la raison pour laquelle Galbatorix est si puissant…

Eragon garda le silence et sentit sa dragonne accuser le coup.

« Malgré la fréquence de ces unions, celles-ci n'étaient jamais fait à la légère, car utilisé la force profonde de quelqu'un doit toujours être accomplit avec le plus grand respect de l'autre : on utilise une partie de son âme.

« Que ce passe-t-il si l'on transmet sa force profonde à une personne qui n'en possède pas, maître ? Interrogea Saphira.

- Excellente question, Saphira ! C'est manipulation est à éviter à tout prix car, si cette personne est succeptible de découvrir la sienne dans sa vie, cette découverte pourrais être précipité et la personne pourrait mourir sur le coup. Il faut savoir que certaine force profonde sont très délicate à manipuler ensemble : l'air et le métal sous certaines formes par exemple, l'eau et le feu sauf s'il l'on est un magicien émérite. D'autres, au contraire se marient plutôt bien, l'air et le sang, la terre et le bois.

Eragon conserva le silence pendant un instant, son regard se perdit un instant dans les pins alourdis par la fin de l'automne.

« Et vous, maître, avez-vous partagé la votre avec un autre dragonnier ? » Osa demander la dragonne d'un air délicat.

- Non, car ma force était primaire : il y a plusieurs de forces profondes, les éléments et les matériaux, il y a aussi les « sous » élément : le fer, le cuivre, la glace, la vapeur d'eau. Touts ces états peuvent être une force profonde, mais ce type d'état étaient moins puissant que les forces primaires, or, j'ai préféré attendre de trouver quelqu'un qui possèderais une force capitale, malheureusement, ce jour n'est jamais arrivé et j'ai été capturé par le tyran actuel, tu connais la suite.

« Donc, il est trop tard pour que vous la léguiez à quelqu'un ? »

« Nous pouvons encore la transmettre, mais n'oubliez pas que pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas découvert la votre – si vous en avez une- il serait donc irresponsable de vous la confier, du moins, ce qu'il en reste.

Un oiseau survola la clairière en poussant un croassement aigue.

« Retournez méditer maintenant, ordonna le dragon doré, et revenez demain après-midi.

Sirha se força à rouvrir les yeux et à reporter son attention sur l'infusion de plantes que lui avait remit Vrrana. Assise sur son lit, elle fit tournoyer la tisane en penchant le bol à gauche, puis à droite. La porteuse balança sa tête en arrière et tenta de ce rappeler ce qui l'avait terrorisé lors de la nuit. Rien, en y songeant bien, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire. La jeune fille porta le récipient à ses lèvres, laissant la vapeur d'eau monter et lui caresser le visage.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? La porteuse n'en avait pas la moindre idée, Galbatorix ne semblait plus la considérer comme prisonnière mais comme une invitée. Cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'elle était libre de tous mouvements? Sirha en doutait, ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il était sûrement hors de question, de toute façons, elle n'avait nul par où aller. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la jeune fille sursauta violemment, renversant le reste de l'infusion sur les draps soyeux.

« Mademoiselle, il faut vous habiller. »

La servante semblait effrayer de la réaction excessive de Sirha, celle-ci gênée, commença à se lever en prenant appuis sur sa couche :

-Non, Mademoiselle ! Vous devez rester coucher !

La jeune fille lança un regard ambigu à la femme de chambre mais finit par se rasseoir en sentant ces jambes fléchir sous son poids. Sirha serra les dents pour retenir ses sursauts à chaque fois qu'elle sentait quelqu'un la frôler. Elle réalisa que son emprisonnement avait laissé d'énormes séquelles.

Eragon rabattit ses couvertures sur ces épaules et regarda le ciel alourdit.

« Je me demande quand va-t-il commencer à neiger. »

Saphira s'ébroua bruyamment avant de répondre :

- Je te préviendrais la prochaine fois que j'irais chasser, si mes ailes gèlent, je t'avertirais ! Taquina-t-elle.

Le dragonnier sourit en secouant la tête, mimant l'exaspération :

« Je crois que ta force profonde est l'eau, car par moment, il me semble que ta tête en est totalement remplis ! »

Il se baissa habilement pour éviter la queue de l'outragée :

«Je te rappelle, petit homme, que suis j'en accueillais une, il en serait de même pour toi ! Mais je ne suis pas sure que celle des fruits de mer existe !

« Des fruits de… »

« De mer, très cher mollusque de mon cœur ! »

Le dragonnier s'apprêtait à se jeter sur la dragonne pour se venger quand une voix retentit :

« Concentrez-vous ! » Grogna Glaedr, menaçant.

Les deux élèves mimèrent la contrition et reportèrent leur attention sur leur méditation.

Murtagh marchait légèrement devant le surintendant qui peinait à le suivre. Ses bottes claquaient au sol à un rythme régulier et sa cape virevoltait derrière lui. Il leva les yeux en direction des immenses silos peuplant la salle à travers les nombreuses mèches qui tombaient devant ses pupilles claires. Impassible, il ne fit aucun compliment au général qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Nos magiciens les plus puissants ont travaillés sans relâche à l'avènement de ce projet.

Le dragonnier retient une expression de mépris ; leur magiciens les plus puissants ? Une bande d'incapables. Une bande d'incapable qui avait néanmoins réussi leurs travaux à temps, ce qui lui avait semblé jusque là très au dessus de leurs moyens. Pourtant ils avaient réussis.

- Ces contennaires peuvent stocker assez de céréales pour nourrir une armée entière pendant plusieurs années, j'espère que nos modestes travaux sauront trouver grâce aux yeux de notre Majesté.

Le parjure ne répondit pas, laissant l'intendant plus mal-à-l'aise et inquiet que jamais. Il se contenta de regarder les derniers ouvriers terminer de tendres d'immenses chaînes destinées à supporter les poids des silos. Il hocha la tête brièvement sans regarder le général dans les yeux – un tel individu n'en valait pas la peine- et dit simplement :

- Il y a des chances pour que le Roi soit satisfait de ce travail.

L'homme retint un énorme soupir de soulagement et s'inclina au ras du sol. Murtagh ignora superbement les mille et unes flatteries dont le magicien l'accablait pour finalement contracter sa mâchoire ; signe d'un léger agacement, l'homme cessa immédiatement de parler et lui indiqua la route à suivre en se tordant les mains nerveusement. Murtagh dédaigna ses conseils en traversant rapidement quelques couloirs sombres et arriver dans une pièce orné d'or et de pourpre. Il s'assit sur l'unique siège de la salle et marmonna deux trois mots en une idiome que seul les magiciens comme lui connaissait, la porte principale s'ouvrit à la volée.

Personne. Le responsable des cuisines était en retard, le parjure retint un soupir d'agacement mortel ; il aurait été plus vite en contactant directement l'esprit de l'intéressé néanmoins, cet homme n'avait rien fait pour mériter – ou craindre- cet immense honneur.

Le cuisinier finit par arriver tout essoufflé, sa toque dans les mains tandis que le parjure respirait lentement pour ne pas perdre son calme, en tant que représentant du roi, il ne devait pas véhiculer une mauvaise image de lui. Le dragonnier ordonna d'un ton sec :

- Vous êtes prié de commencer la préparation de la fête de l'avènement de votre roi, ne négligez rien.

Murtagh n'avait pas précisé la sentence d'un éventuel échec mais le chef des cuisines sentit son estomac se contracter.

Sirha n'en pouvait plus ; elle voulait bouger, faire n'importe quoi mais faire au moins quelque chose. Les heures se ponctuaient au rythme des tisanes ingérées et des cataplasmes appliqués. La jeune fille recouvrait peu à peu ses forces, au bout de quelques jours, n'y tenant plus, la porteuse s'assit au bord de son lit : profitant de sa solitude pour… pour quoi faire ? Se lever, acte qui lui avait semblé si facile, si évident auparavant, et qui maintenant lui paraissait disproportionnel par rapport à ses capacités. Sirha se mit à contempler le tapis épais qui recouvrait de sol. Des motifs compliqués s'entremêlaient pour prendre la forme d'un immense dragon rouge, légèrement plus foncé que Thorn. Après s'être attardé un instant, la jeune fille s'arracha à ses pensées pour se concentrer sur son objectif principal : le mettre debout. Elle tendit les muscles pour prendre appuis sur la table de chevet pendant que son autre main se crispait sur les draps de soie. Sirha laissa ses jambes glisser au sol et un frisson la parcouru lorsque la fourrure étalée en descente de lit lui chatouilla les pieds. Elle reporta alors son poids sur ses membres, d'abord sur ses chevilles puis sur ses genoux. Difficilement, la jeune fille se mit debout et esquissa un pas lorsque, brusquement, ses muscles cédèrent et elle s'écroula au sol. La porteuse se releva péniblement pour s'agripper aux couvertures, à moitié affalé sur le lit. Des larmes de rages s'échappèrent de ces yeux sombres pour courir sur ces joues et fondre sur les draps.

Saphira bailla longuement, dévoilant ses crocs d'ivoires qui scintillèrent au soleil. Eragon se contentait de contempler les larges branches de l'arbre Ménoa, adossé à son tronc. D'un bond, la dragonne se posa sur l'une d'entre elles, faisant tomber des dizaines d'aiguilles de pin sur tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air exaspéré mais la créature lui lança un regard d'azur. Voyant qu'Eragon s'égarait elle demanda :

« Tu pense que lorsque tu aura terminé de compter les aiguilles, Arya aura eu le temps d'arriver ? »

Le dragonnier sourit à cette idée :

« Elle n'a sûrement pas envie de me voir »

Saphira ne répondit pas et porta son attention sur Blagden qui luttait furieusement contre un merle sans-gêne pour conserver son territoire.

D'un coup, le ciel parut plus clair et la forêt tout entière sembla s'éveiller d'un sommeil hivernal à peine entamé. Un vent presque tiède vint ébouriffer les cheveux du dragonnier, cette douce rafale réveilla en lui quelque chose qu'il n'aurait put exprimer. Saphira dut avoir elle aussi cette impression car elle quitta immédiatement son perchoir pour venir derrière lui, prête à le défendre en cas de besoin même si au plus profond d'eux, ils sentirent que cela ne serait pas nécessaire.

Un enchantement mélodieux envoûtait tout le Duweldenvarden, semblant émaner de toute part, une chose encore plus curieuse attira leur attention ; le soleil avait prit une teinte étrange, il semblait vivant. Le semi-elfe percevait un battement qui ressemblait à celui d'un cœur. Une longue plainte proférée en ancien langage s'éleva à travers les pins:

_Ici, maintenant et à jamais_

_Puisses-tu te souvenir de ce qui t'es accordé_

_Envole-toi là-bas, tout là-bas au loin_

_Pour revenir près de mon cœur qui est désormais tien_

_On te dessine un être beau _

_Puisses ton cœur l'accepter comme un cadeau._

Une note de cristal résonna et Glaedr apparut, plus étincelant que jamais. Une lumière dorée émanait ce lui, passant à travers ses écailles, en dessinant les contours, projetant de nombreux éclat d'or sur toute la végétation environnante.

Il s'arrêta devant eux.

Une seconde note de cristal retentit.

Le jeune dragonnier sursauta en s'apercevant, incrédule, que Tisanah'a quittait son fourreau et s'élevait dans les airs, ce moquant de l'attraction céleste, pour stationner devant l'immense créature.

_Lorsque tu auras besoin d'une arme, va chercher entre les racines de l'arbre _

_Menoa. _

Glaedr étendit alors son immense encolure pour toucher l'épée du bout de son museau. Un vrombissement qui fit trembler le sol s'éleva de tout son être et les deux élèves regardèrent, fascinés, des fils d'or tisser le reste de la lame, recouvrant une partie du fourreau. Au bout d'une longue minute Tisanah'a, parée d'or de diamants et de saphirs fit par cesser de scintiller. La dragonne tendit alors son cou pour frôler l'épée, un frisson la parcourue et l'arme toute entière se colora d'un bleu mille fois semblable à celui de Saphira. Glaedr recula, satisfait.

Eragon, éberlué, attrapa de justesse l'épée qui retombait au sol. La contemplant, il tomba à genoux devant son maître tendit que Saphira, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'inclinait profondément ; ils savaient tout les deux que leurs maîtres venaient d'utilisé leur forces profonde pour eux.

Tisanah'a avait enfin été complétée.


	18. Chap 17

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha s'éveilla en entendant des éclats de voix dans la pièce voisine, l'anti-chambre. Vaguement énervée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte entrouverte pour voir la personne qui l'avait tiré d'un sommeil pour une fois dépourvu de mauvais rêve. Un vieillard discutait avec Vrrana qui semblait très mécontente de son intrusion inattendue. Mais l'impotent, appuyé sur une cane en chêne, parlait avec une galanterie presque trop polie pour être sincère. Sa voix portait loin et la jeune fille se demanda s'il savait qu'une personne était sensée dormir dans la pièce à côté. Etant légèrement intrigué par l'étrange visiteur et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire elle le détailla d'un œil méfiant. De petite taille, il était habillé d'un long manteau gris avec une capuche. Il s'assit confortablement sur un fauteuil, mais pas n'importe lequel, le fauteuil de Vrrana qui à présent semblait sur le point de le frapper à coup de poêle. L'homme ne paraissait pas s'en apperçevoir mais quand Sirha l'observa davantage, elle surprit son regard remplit d'une malice joyeuse, la porteuse n'eu pas le temps de le décrypter plus longtemps car il se leva et après avoir fait une énorme courbette à la dame de compagnie – balayant au passage le sol avec le peu de cheveux qui lui restait – il s'en alla de sa démarche claudicante, traînant sa jambe droite. Vrrana se retourna brusquement et vit qu'elle était réveillée. En temps normal, la jeune fille aurait fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas subir la prise de la tisane, mais à ce moment précis, elle s'en fichait royalement.

La jeune fille venait de voir quelque chose pour le moins très intéressant. Le vieil homme avait oublié sa cane.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Nassuada poussa un long soupir et attendit patiemment, assise dans son fauteuil, que Triana ait inspecté l'esprit du prochain visiteur. C'était la règle désormais, un parfait inconnu se montrait suspect, il devait donc subir un interrogatoire poussé, or, la personne que la jeune femme attendait depuis plus d'une heure prétendait avoir des informations capitales pour la survie des Vardens.

Au bout de longes minutes, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et un jeune homme blond, intimidé, entra en tenant un chapeau en cuir entre ses mains qu'il tordait nerveusement.

« Approche, demanda Nassuada d'un ton fatigué, et révèle nous enfin la véritable raison de ta venue !

La chef des rebelles était plus que épuisé, des cernes noir avaient possession de sa peau sombre, depuis deux mois, elle en avait entendu des rumeurs sur les agissements du tyran actuel, des plus inquiétantes aux plus risibles. Commençants par ses prétendus pouvoirs, en passant par la résurrection des parjures et se terminant par une armée entière de chauve-souris énormes. La commandante des Vardens avait fini par porter peu d'intérêt aux fabulations des crétins avides d'argent et d'attentions, aux rumeurs et au débats du peuple superstitieux, néanmoins, ce jeune homme prétendait venir directement D'Urû' baen alors,…

« Je travaillais aux écuries de sa majesté, enfin je veux dire, de Gal… Galbato,…Galbatoto, enfin bref. Et des dizaines de soldat sont sortis de la capitale, enfin, je veux dire de sa…,… ville en direction de… Il prépare quelque chose, c'est certain !

L'homme était presque en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même mais il semblait sincère, il craignait pour sa vie et c'est pourquoi Nassuada décida de lui accorder sa confiance.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Personne. La jeune fille était enfin seule. Vrrana venait de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de se coucher dans une chambre voisine après lui avoir fait avaler plusieurs litres d'infusion, et de soupe. La porteuse se demandait si, étant donné toute la nourriture, elle pourrait encore tenté de se lever.

Elle agrippa le bord du matelas et saisi le bord de la table de chevet, prenant appuis sur ses deux bras, elle se propulsa contre le mur et se traina jusqu'à la porte de la pièce et l'ouvrit en appuyant lentement sur la poignée. L'anti-chambre était vide, comme Sirha s'y était attendue. En se jetant sur le fauteuil, elle réussi à peu près a s'y asseoir avant que ses jambes ne la trahissent. Tremblante, la porteuse saisie la cane, elle fut étonnée par la douceur du manche, la jeune fille laissa sa main courir sur le bois lisse avant de la refermer dessus. La séance allait pouvoir commencer.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha s'écroula sur le lit, épuisé. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à essayer de traverser la salle en marchant à l'aide de la cane avec beaucoup de difficultés. Après cet éprouvant entraînement, ses jambes lui avaient obéis- vaguement- elle avait fait plusieurs pas en tombant de nombreuse fois. A présent, elle n'éprouvait aucune envie de se coucher, la fatigue était bien sûr au rendez-vous mais ce que Sirha redoutait par-dessus tout, c'était de replonger une fois de plus dans les méandres des mauvais rêves.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

L'homme tomba à genoux, dévoilant ses cheveux trempés d'une sueur froide. Ces mains tremblaient. L'esprit de Murtagh fondit sur celui du malheureux, prenant tout son temps tout en ayant connaissance de la terreur de ce dernier. L'étau de fer se referma sur la conscience paniquée du condamné. La main du dragonnier se crispa en un mouvement presque imperceptible et l'homme étendu au sol, ne parvint plus à respirer. Le magiciens agonisa environ une minutes avant de s'écrouler, inanimé. Tout en se grattant le menton, le parjure se promit de veiller personnellement à ce que la Main Noire effectue les ordres du roi à la lettre, la capture d'Eragon n'avait que trop tardée.

Il avait beau être son frère, Murtagh n'avait pas le choix, en fait il ne l'avait jamais eu. Après sa capture, tout espoir de fuite ou de rébellion lui avait été enlevé et le dragonnier s'était résigné, d'autant plus que lui, qui avait toujours du fuir, avait enfin un terrain de vie à sa hauteur. A présent, il était dragonnier et pouvait dominer le monde entier – excepté le roi. Un seul mot, une seule pensée et son adversaire était à ses pieds, prêt à effectuer ses quatre volontés. Il avait également découvert sa force profonde et lors de mission importante, Galbatorix l'autorisait à s'en servit et quand il ne la réquisitionnait pas, il lui en prêtait d'autres. En ce moment, le roi lui avait emprunter la sienne pour le voyage, il ne lui en restait qu'une infime partie mais même sans sa force profonde, il restait un guerrier redoutable, élite des magiciens formé par Galbatorix lui-même.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon s'assit sur le sol de la cabane d'Oromis en terre battue et courba l'échine en remerciant encore une fois son maître pour l'immense présent qui leur avait été fait. Oromis ne répondit pas mais tendit la main en demandant :

« Puis¬-je la voir ?

Le jeune dragonnier la sortit de son fourreau et lui donna sans hésiter. Le feu allumer dans l'âtre projetait une lumière qui ricochât sur la lame fait d'un mélange de verre et de métal. Pendant que son maître examinait l'arme sous tous ces angles, Eragon le questionna :

- Pourquoi Tisanah'a devait être compléter, Maître ?

L'elfe lui tendit l'arme en souriant :

- Pour une raison très simple, Eragon, Rhunön ne pouvait plus fabriquer d'instrument de mort, elle en a donc fait un uniquement destiné à la beauté, une beauté éblouissante tu en conviendras. La forgeronne lui a ensuite ajouté une caractéristique : celle d'être complété par une force profonde. Du métal a été mêlé au verre, ce qui en fait maintenant une arme avec laquelle tu pourras combattre sans soucis. A ce propos, dès demain, tu retourneras à l'entraînement avec Vanir et tu méditeras également avec lui.

Eragon manqua d'avaler sa tisane de travers. Ouvrir son esprit avec Vanir à ses côtés. Il s'efforça rapidement d'effacer toute trace d'animosité sur son visage quand il aperçu que son maître le regardait de travers.

« Il a beaucoup de chose à t'apprendre que tu ne le pense »

Le jeune dragonnier baissa les yeux et se promit de faire preuve de plus d'humilité à l'avenir.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Assis tout les deux à même le sol l'un en face de l'autre, ils regardèrent pendant un long moment le ciel. Vanir finit par prendre la parole :

« Oromis-elda nous a demandé de procéder à une séparation presque totale de notre corps et de notre esprits. Comme tu dois le savoir, Dragonnier, les deux sont indissociables mais il est possible de faire grandement abstraction de son corps.

Eragon, emplit d'une bonne volonté soumise à dure épreuve, avait écouté consciencieusement la consigne mais un mot le fit tiquer. Elda ? L'elfe sembla s'en apercevoir car il déclara :

- Je n'ai pas la chance de pouvoir l'appeler « Maître » comme toi, n'y voit aucun manque de respect.

Le jeune homme réalisa que pour une fois, il y avait comme du regret dans les paroles de sont interlocuteur. Eragon s'empressa de s'excuser :

« Pardonne-moi, Vanir-elda, il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de te blesser.

Le jeune elfe ne répondit pas et enchaîna en changeant de sujet :

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre à ne laisser qu'une parcelle de ton esprit dans ton enveloppe corporelle.

-Mais mon corps risque de faire n'importe quoi… enfin, que va il faire

- Il ne fera rien du tout puisque je vais t'immobiliser.

Cette idée ne plu mais du tout, mais alors pas du tout à Eragon :

- Pourquoi Oromis ne m'apprend pas lui-même ce savoir ?

Vanir déglutit lentement et le jeune dragonnier s'attendit à une réplique cinglant dont il avait le secret mais il dit simplement :

- Oromis-elda m'a demandé un service, c'est pour moi un honneur de le réaliser, c'est tout.

L'élève ne répliqua pas, et pendant le reste de la matinée, il s'entraîna, sans poser de questions, à intégrer la conscience d'insecte ou de plante tout en veillant à ne causer aucun dommage dans leurs organismes.

Il en tira un mal de tête affreux et quand il l'avoua, tant bien que mal à son nouvel entraîneur, celui-ci expliqua d'un ton presque patient :

« C'est normal, tu auras mal au début puis tu t'habituera à changer de corps. Ton cerveau n'a pas l'habitude de travailler autant.

Cette réplique ne comportait aucun sous-entendu mais Eragon entendit clairement Saphira ricaner au loin.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Alors quelle couleur préférez-vous ?

Sirha soupira, cela faisait plus de deux heures que Vrrana s'évertuait à lui présenter toute la garde robe de la forteresse.

- Et celle là ? Une perle d'Orient, dit elle en faisant tournoyer l'étoffe noire et soyeuse.

- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous absolument me faire essayer toutes les robes du château ? Etant donné mon état de santé, il faudrait plutôt me présenter des chemises de nuit, ironisa-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur.

Voir la dame de compagnie courir dans tout les sens, trébuchant à moitié sur les parures aurait pu être amusant si cela avait duré moins de cents vingt minutes.

La jeune fille leva au ciel et Vrrana réapparue avec une dizaine de robe dans les bras :

-Celle-ci date de l'année dernière – c'était la mode des plumes. Celle la fait trop veillotte, non pas celle là non plus…

Et à la fin, la veille dame se retrouva, une fois de plus les mains vide.

- Par les grands dieux – s'ils existent- nous avons déjà tout regardé, ce peux-t-il que les servantes en aient égaré quelques unes ? Elles en ont même peut-être déjà volé !

Sirha au comble de l'exaspération s'assit brusquement :

« C'est bon ! s'écria-t-elle. Prenez n'importe laquelle, celle là !!

Elle désigna au hasard une robe toute simple d'un azur éclatant.

Vrrana fronça les sourcils, et demanda :

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui !

- C'est que…

- Quoi encore ! S'emporta la jeune fille.

- C'est la couleur qui…, Oh peut importe, vous la voulez, vous l'aurez !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en prenant un air sérieux :

- Il y a un problème ? Oh, je vois ! La mode ici, c'est plutôt le noir ?

- Vous aurez largement le temps d'en discuter avec le Roi.

La porteuse en resta la bouche ouverte.

- Le roi ? Quel roi ? Enfin je veux dire, quand vais-je le rencontrer ?

- Dans deux semaines, au retour de son voyage.

Sirha ne dit rien, pendant un court instant, elle s'était désespéramment convaincue

que Galbatorix la laisserait tranquille. Qu'elle pourrait agir comme elle le voulait. La jeune fille s'était voilée la face tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait éternellement rester allongée dans ce lit. De plus, Vrrana ne savait pas que ces jambes ne répondaient plus et malgré ses entraînements nocturnes, serait-elle sur pied le jour du dîner ?

Peut importe, elle s'appliquerait avec soin, elle leurs montrerait de quoi elle était capable, personne ne lui dictera sa conduite, personne ne la méprisera et surtout personne ne lui fera revivre ce qu'elle avait surmonté jusqu'à maintenant, plus jamais.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Concentre-toi, Dragonnier ! »

Eragon, las de fatigue, venait une fois de plus d'échouer lamentablement à une tentative d'intrusion indolore dans l'esprit d'une souris. Actuellement il regardait bêtement le rongeur inanimé qui avait succombé d'effrois.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas crié, ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était une simple constatation. Il n'y arrivait pas. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il essayait de réaliser un exercice sans le moindre succès et chaque mort, si petite fût-elle, lui arrachait le cœur car ils en demeuraient les seuls responsables, lui et son incompétence. Saphira ne pouvait même pas l'aider car Oromis lui avait assuré qu'une dragonne ne recourait jamais à ce genre d'intrusions extrêmement complexes, du moins, tant que les dragons n'auraient pas d'adversaire à leur taille.

Etant seul devant la difficulté, l'apprenti dragonnier sentait le désespoir s'infiltrer sournoisement en lui, il lança à l'elfe.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

Vanir resta silencieux avant de dire directement :

-Empare-toi de mon corps.

Eragon bloque totalement, emplit de stupeur :

- Pardon ?

- Empare-toi de mon corps.

« Quelle dévotion » railla Saphira

Le dragonnier l'ignora et reprit :

- As-tu perdu la tête ? Je n'arrive pas à contrôler un insecte alors un elfe…

- Aie confiance.

- Non, je regrette, je ne peux pas.

- Tu as pourtant juré de terminer ton apprentissage en ancien langage, tu n'as pas le choix.

Ces mots ramenèrent le jeune homme à la réalité, aussitôt, son coeur se mit à accélérer, l'ancien langage demandait son dû…

- D'accord, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, d'accord, je vais le faire.

- Très bien, conclut Vanir, pour cela, ne cherche pas une faille dans mon esprit, tu n'en trouveras pas, attaque directement.

Voyant que le dragonnier hésitait, il ajouta :

- Même si tu prends possession d'une grande partie de mon enveloppe corporelle, j'arriverais toujours à empêcher une potentielle erreur.

« Ce qui va sûrement se produire » songea Eragon.

« Vas-y » l'encouragea doucement la dragonne.

Le jeune homme inspira une longue goulée d'air pour se donner du courage et fondit sur l'esprit de son adversaire, attaquant directement les parties les mieux protégées.


	19. Chap 18

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Il réussit sans difficultés à y entrer – Vanir lui facilitait quelque peu la tâche – et peu à peu, il quitta, non sans appréhensions, son enveloppe corporelle il se retrouva au centre de la conscience de l'elfe. Eragon abaissa ses barrières mentales pour s'installer consciencieusement dans les moindres recoins de son esprit. Bien qu'il n'y parvienne qu'à moitié, il ouvrit lentement les yeux et retint une expression de stupeur.

Il était Vanir.

Poussant une expression de surprise, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda longuement autours de lui. La vision de l'elfe était encore plus précise que la sienne et au bout de quelques instants, le dragonnier se retira de son corps de peur d'avoir été présomptueux.

Il lui fallut un certain moment pour retrouver le sien, clignant des yeux d'un air hébété. Devant lui, Vanir ne semblait aucunement perturbé.

Portant sa main à sa tête, il se massa les tempes pour en apaiser les maux. Pendant ce temps, Vanir commenta :

« Ce que tu as fait n'était pas si mal, je t'ai facilité la tâche en refermant mon esprit sur le tient un fois que tu y était entré. Tu aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal si les frontières en avaient été abaissées, tu t'y serais sûrement perdues.

Le dragonnier hocha la tête. Soudain, une évidence lui apparut ; quelque chose aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, quelque chose aurait dû l'interloquer :

- Vanir, demanda-t-il, comment ce fait-il que tu arriver a contrôler ton corps et les miens ainsi que nos esprits en même temps, je suis dragonnier et je n'y parvint pas !

L'elfe se tu pendant quelques secondes avant de rétorquer :

- Avec de l'entraînement, Dragonnier, beaucoup d'entraînement.

Eragon ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il mentait.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Il est trop jeune, ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait eu le temps de se perfectionner autant ! »

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? Hasarda la dragonne, tu n'as peut-être pas le même rythme que lui… »

« Non, j'en suis certain, il y a autre chose ! »

« Eragon, penses-tu qu'il ait un espèce de don ? »

Le dragonnier haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha resserra sa prise sur la cane et força sa jambe à cesser de trembler. Un pas puis un autres. La jeune fille retint un sourire victorieux. Sourire, une chose qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment faire.

Relevant la tête et repoussant une mèche de cheveux soyeux qui tombaient devant ces yeux, elle reprit son parcours avec une froide détermination.

Au fond de sa chambre se trouvait un grand miroir, Sirha parvint devant et après d'innombrables efforts, elle releva le menton. Ses yeux scintillèrent à peine à la lueur de la cheminée, de sa main libre, elle écarta une nouvelle fois la mèche de cheveux décidément bien impertinente et fixa son reflet.

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

La jeune fille qu'elle voyait était étrangère à tout ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Ses joues dorées par le soleil s'étaient ternies à force de rester enfermée pour laisser place à un teint uniforme. Ses lèvres rieuses et moqueuses semblaient n'avoir plus aucune couleur et ses yeux étaient plus sombres que jamais. Sirha passa ses mains le long de sa taille, elle avait perdue ses rondeurs pendant sa capture et la porteuse sentait ses côtes et ses hanches anguleuses pointer sous ses doigts.

Cette jeune fille, étrange et un peu trop maigre, vêtue d'une chambre de nuit légèrement rosée était peut-être belle mais Sirha ne la connaissait pas.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Roi Orrin, êtes-vous conscient de la situation actuelle ?

Le monarque fit cliqueter ses ongles contre une fiole violacée avec un sourire d'enfant ravis. Il releva la tête en entendant la réplique acérée de Nassuada et son visage devint brusquement sérieux :

- Mais où donc voulez-vous que l'on aille ?

Tel était la question, et surtout : pourquoi ? Les rares espions survivants installés près de la capitale avaient confirmé une agitation dans les casernes de Galbatorix. Si le roi attaquait, le Surda ne résisterait pas une seconde face à son armée.

Répondant lui-même à sa question, l'alchimiste déclara :

- Attendons-les, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, attendons-les et négocions eux mais en tant que chef des Vardens, votre vie n'est plus en sécurité ici.

Nassuada explosa d'un rire cynique :

- Et la votre ?


	20. Chap 19

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha, assise au bord du lit, se laissa tomber sur les épaisses couvertures. Après s'être égarée dans ses pensées plus ou moins emplies de désespoirs, un sentiment de malaise la prit. Depuis de trop nombreux jours, l'impression d'être espionner lui collait à la peau. Pourtant, même quand son esprit cherchait un intrus, lorsqu'il s'aventurait dans certain recoin de sa mémoire, elle se sentait suivie.

Au bout d'un long moment où elle resta suspicieuse, elle se détendit et songea :

« C'est la fatigue, demain tout ira mieux. »

Sur ses pensées, elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Demain, la jeune fille devrait se lever avec Vrrana, mais sans canne cette fois.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Pendant que j'occupais ton esprit, où avait tu mis ta conscience ?

Eragon venait de mettre le doigt sur un point qui lui semblait important :

- Tu n'aurais pas pût en profiter pour attaquer la mienne lorsque j'étais occupé ?

Vanir le regarda d'un air concentré :

-Si, bien sûr ! C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui ; tu vas apprendre à t'emparer d'enveloppe corporelle d'insecte et quand tu y parviendra à la perfection, tu devra savoir protéger ton corps voir même lui donner des tâches à effectuer avec ce qu'il te restera d'esprit disponible.

Au bout d'un moment où ils restèrent silencieux, Eragon demanda d'une voix incertaine :

- Comment savais-tu que je réussirais à m'emparer de ton corps sans y causer le moindre dommage ?

-Vois-tu, Dragonnier, si tu n'avais pas réussi dans ton entreprise avec les insectes, s'était parce que tu n'avais pas confiance en toi et cette faiblesse te paralysait, tu te focalisais sur tes erreurs. Les invertébrés en mourraient presque uniquement de peur. Lorsque tu as dû faire de même avec moi, tu as mis de côtés ton angoisse car ce que tu voulais par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas me causer de dommage.

Or les esprits humains et elfiques, c'est ton élément, tu en as déjà manipulés ou rencontrés, tu t'es donc sentis tout de suite plus à l'aise.

Le dragonnier resta muet, analysant les dernières paroles de l'épéiste.

Voyant qu'il suivait, Vanir reprit la leçon :

- Donc, récapitulons les différentes étapes de ce chapitre : tu localises l'esprit, tu rentre le plus possible de ta conscience dans la sienne. Ensuite, tu trouves les commandes de son corps, cette étape est superflue pour toi, tu l'as fait instinctivement. Tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu ne le penses, Dragonnier, tu aurais pu les chercher pendant des heures mais en quelque seconde, sans même t'en apercevoir, tu les as trouvées directement.

Eragon poussa un soupir de contentement mais l'elfe déclara :

- Ne te réjouit pas trop vite, Dragonnier, il te reste une masse de travail non négligeable à fournir avant de pouvoir prétendre à un niveau moyen.

Malheureusement, Saphira et lui en était parfaitement conscient.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha soupira, l'heure fatidique arrivait. Des pas résonnaient dans le couloir lointain, se rapprochant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Une porte s'ouvrit au loin en un bruit sourd.

« Plus que deux » compta mentalement la jeune fille.

Un battant claqua puis un autre. Vrrana se tenait à présent dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle. Comment allez-vous ? »

Sans attendre la réponse, la dame de compagnie claqua deux fois dans ses mains et des servantes entrèrent dans la chambre. Elles tirèrent la porte de la penderie sculpté en bois massif, une multitude de robes atterrir sur le bord du lit. Vrrana s'approcha d'un pas vif et l'assit en lui tenant fermement le bras. Des pantoufles de velours noir furent déposées à ses pieds et Sirha fit glisser ses jambes le long de matelas pour y enfouir ses orteils.

Une semaine et demie d'entraînements nocturnes et intensifs. La jeune fille savait que ce moment serait décisif pour la suite des évènements, elle devait assister à ce dîner.

Appuyant ses épaules des femmes de chambre, Sirha se dressa sur ses membres tremblants. Une fois debout, les servantes s'écartèrent en la lâchant mais Vrrana resta à ses côtés, la soutenant et l'invita à faire quelques pas, la porteuse s'exécuta maladroitement. Lorsque, à force de mettre un pied devant l'autre, elle eu traversé la pièce, la jeune fille sentit une joie immense bouillonner en elle : ses nuits blanches avaient payées. Le médaillon ronronna en elle tout en restant caché derrière sa robe de nuit.

Au bout d'un moment, au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisée. La femme de chambre commenta d'une voix étonnée :

- Je pensais que vous vous effondreriez à cause de ce mois d'inactivité mais de tout évidence, vous êtes plus résistante que je le croyais.

« Vous n'avez même pas idée » souris intérieurement la jeune fille.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que sa vision était plus floue que jamais, son ouie quasi inexistante mais en revanche, que son sens du toucher demeurait extrêmement précis. Il ressentait le moindre mouvement sur la terre et en dessous de lui ; il arrivait à sentir un vers de terre creuser un tunnel pour s'y abriter pendant l'hiver, il percevait les déplacements des masses d'aire autours de lui dus aux mouvements des autres insectes autour de lui. Il sentait également des zones de chaleur situés à la base des racines et des plantes et palpait la moindre aspérité du sol ; feuilles, cailloux, excréments. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, il était très instructif d'être un scarabée.

Quand le dragonnier réussit enfin à rassembler tout les signaux et sensations étranges que lui infligeait son changement de corps, il fit un pas puis un autre avant de s'écrouler lamentablement au sol et de rouler sur lui-même. Saphira fut prise d'un fou rire pendant qu'il essayait désespérément de se remettre sur ces pattes mais qu'il restait sur le dos impuissant. Lui-même finit par s'esclaffer tant sa courageuse intrusion tournait au ridicule, ce qui produit immédiatement une série de bruit tellement aigus qu'Eragon n'aurait jamais cru que cette note haute existe. La dragonne hurla de rire en entendant ce rire mi-insecte mi-humain. Une bise légère le remit sur pieds et il continua son chemin d'une démarche claudicante en tentant de coordonner ses mouvements, ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile avec tant de pattes.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha se mit debout et s'avança prudemment pour se placer devant la glace, elle fut vêtue de sous-vêtements assez simples, Vrrana maugréa:

« Je vous aie épargné une nouvelle séance d'essayage, j'ai pris votre robe d'aujourd'hui de la même couleur que celle du dîner, personne ne vous verra habillé de cette couleurs

Sirha lui en fut presque reconnaissante. Une servante lui commença à lui lacer le corps, la femme de chambre expliqua :

- Les jours qui suivent, il serait préférable que vous portiez un corset en toile, sans armatures, tant pis pour votre apparence puisque vous n'apparaîtrez pas en public. Vous êtes déjà assez faible comme cela, vous n'avez pas besoin de tomber en pamoisons !

La servante lui serra tout de fois vigoureusement la taille et lui passa la robe en soie bleu clair uniforme avec seulement quelques coutures en fil argenté. On la fit ensuite s'asseoir devant une commode où on lui démêla les cheveux. Une très jeune femme de s'avança avec un écrin remplit d'épingles et lui noua les cheveux pour ne pas violer les règle de bienséance et de décence que la cour avait petit à petit installée.

« Ne laissez aucune mèche retomber, ce n'est pas convenable pour une jeune fille de son age, presque une femme, qui doit songer à être une futur diplomate et une épouse modèle.

Cette réplique raviva le mauvais caractère de la porteuse presque éteint par des semaines de tortures :

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais m'installer dans les environs, me marier avec un jeune homme de la cour de Galbatorix, c'est aussi sûr que je suis naine.

Cette phrase, était lancée avec une dose d'ironie parfaitement proportionnée à cruauté de la situation : on lui parlait de mariage alors qu'elle était retenue contre son gré, on lui demandait d'avoir un allure irréprochable alors que les magiciens les plus expérimenté s'était évertué à la défigurer et à la détruire.

Les servantes gloussèrent, Vrrana cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, outrée, mais ne releva pas.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh apposa le sceau du roi sur le dernier décret à appliquer. Il marmonna deux trois mots en ancien langages et la cire ainsi que la bague disparurent. Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ces cheveux mi-longs et se leva du bureau auquel il était resté assis pendant plusieurs heures.

La main posé sur le pommeau de Zarr'oc, il grimpa les marches d'un escalier de pierre quatre à quatre avant d'entrer dans la seconde salle des dragons, située en haut de la plus haute tour de la forteresse, où Thorn, en l'absence de Shruikan, somnolait paisiblement. Le jeune dragonnier passa dans l'ouverture sans porte pour apercevoir son dragon ouvrir paresseusement ses yeux vermillon.

« On y va ? » demanda le parjure.

La créature bailla, dévoilant ses crocs blancs et acérés, avant de s'ébrouer nonchalamment. Murtagh marmonna plusieurs mots et une seconde plus tard, le dragon fut sellé d'un harnachement pourpre et cuivré, il s'y installa confortablement. La créature bondit souplement au bord de l'ouverture béante taillé dans la pierre, il déploya ses ailles vermeilles qui scintillèrent à la lueur du soleil pourtant caché derrière de lourds nuages et s'élança dans les airs. Il battit puissamment des ailes pour gagner rapidement de l'altitude et plana quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner de la forteresse avec un rugissement de joie sauvage.

En sentant le vent lui caresser le visage, Murtagh laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction cela faisait de nombreux jours qu'ils n'avaient pas volé ensemble et les moments où il pouvaient vaquer à leur occupation favorite étaient rares. Mais peu lui importait le reste, il était avec son meilleur ami qui, à présents, jouait au chat et à la souris avec l'éléments qui depuis toujours les passionnaient : l'air.

Mais ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il avait quittés la cour, des Razac's, cherchant à usurper le pouvoirs du roi, semaient la erreur dans toute l'Alagaesia. Ils faisaient donc une ronde dans les alentours d'Urû'baen pour dissuadé toute attaque envers les noble de l'empire et le symbole de puissance de Galbatorix, la forteresse même.

Thorn en profita pour faire quelques acrobaties, histoire de se dégourdir un peu.

Ils planèrent au-dessus de la ville et des murailles, passèrent à travers les champs et survolèrent les rares bois environnants et ne trouvèrent aucune traces des Razac's dans les environs. Le dragon descendit en piquée pour étendre ses ailes au dernier moment pour ralentir sa chute, il rasa le sol sans se soucier de semer la terreur dans le village qu'ils traversèrent à une vitesse inimaginable. Les oiseaux qui ne c'étaient pas terrés en sentant l'hivers arriver s'enfuirent, paniqués par l'arrivée du maître des airs, lui laissant la place en toute soumission, emplit de terreur.

Utilisant son balancier à la perfection, Thorn ploya l'encolure pour pousser un rugissement de joie, l'animale indomptable qui sommeillait en lui durant les jours où Murtagh n'était pas auprès de lui s'éveillait. Un bruit sourd jaillit de sa gorge et une boule de feu sortit de sa gueule pour allez frapper une buse, qui inconsciente du danger, chassait au dessus d'une terre en jachère. Murtagh ignora tout ses sens qui sentaient la mort de l'animale, son décès lui importait. Thorn attrapa le cadavre au vol dans ses serres avant le jeter en l'air et de refermer ses crocs dessus.

Tuer un animal pourvu d'ailes. Voilà une chose qu'un dragon n'aurait jamais fait, seulement, Thorn ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner de son dragonnier quand il n'avait pas leur force profonde avec eux puisqu'ils confiaient l'énergie dégagée de celle-ci au Roi, ils ne pouvaient pas l'utiliser. Le dragon n'allait que très rarement chasser même si Murtagh était capable de se débrouiller seul. Il suffisait que des Razac's le prenne par surprise à un moment où il serais désarmé et il seraient dans une situation délicate : les attaquer_ même en légitime défense- relevaient d'une déclaration de guerre à ces créatures des ténèbres et cet acte serais très peu encouragé –voir sévèrement puni- par Galbatorix qui n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre encore moins d'énergie à dépenser : une seule guerre leurs suffisaient. La présence d'un dragon suffirait à dissuader quelques Razac's isolé d'intervenir ou de s'infiltrer dans le château.

Thorn se laissa porter au grès du vent, rajustant de temps à autres leurs directions avec sa queue et son poids du corps. La citadelle apparut au loin, se dressant au milieu de la plaine asséchée par le froid et le manque d'eau. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux deux parjures pour atteindre les murailles, le dragon étendit ses ailes et profitant d'un courant chaud, il se hissa sans effort jusqu'à la tour. Ses griffes frôlèrent la pierre avant de s'y poser. Murtagh sauta au sol et plusieurs furent prononcés et le harnachement de la créature s'envola du dos du dragon pour aller se poser doucement sur le porte selle en argent. Murtagh grogna :

« Je dois retourner à la salle des sceaux, un entretient important dois s'y tenir dans moins d'une heure. »

« Je t'accompagne, décréta Thorn, j'en aie assez de rester seul dans cette salle où je devrais être entouré des miens »

Le dragonnier hocha la tête et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le dédale de pierre, se souffle de la créature résonnant sur les murs sombre.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Ici se situe les appartements des suivants des nobles, mais poursuivons la visite, cette partie du château n'est pas vraiment la plus intéressante déclara Vrrana avec la plus grande conviction.

- Les autres ont l'air bien plus passionnantes. Siffla Sirha.

Si au début, l'idée d'un tour dans la forteresse avait plutôt intéressé la porteuse mais à présent ses jambes protestait à chaque pas. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie ; être seule, la douleur de ces membres était supportable mais les gloussements de Vrrana et des jeunes bourgeoises l'agaçaient profondément. Vrrana dû s'en rendre compte car elle dispersa rapidement le poulailler qui lui servait de suivantes. La visite se poursuivit en silence et bientôt, le seul bruit qui parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille fut le claquement de ses sandales qui frappait le sol dur.

- Par ici, souffla la dame de compagnie en lui désignant une porte ouverte.

Sirha la précéda, entrant dans une pièce somptueuse. Les murs étaient recouvert de gravure argenté, des motifs entrelacés enlaçaient les piliers de marbre gris et blanc couraient sur le sol pour se rejoindre au centre de la pièce et s'élever en un piédestal de verre et d'argent et former une sorte de coup en cristal translucide. Un objet aurait du ce trouver là. Vrrana sembla deviner ses pensées car elle déclara d'un ton confident :

« Cette pièce est l'antre d'Illiera, le début du commencement et le commencement du début. L'origine de la naissance de deux âmes, scellées à jamais pour l'enfantement d'une nouvelle aire et d'une dynastie en route pour l'éternité. L'éclat d'un règne autrefois bafoué et qui renaîtra lorsque, comme auparavant, un œuf, coloré au teint de l'Univers, sera placé au centre de la coupole de cristal, alors, comme les siècles passé, les fils et les filles de l'Alagaesia se présenteront devant lui. Lorsque l'élu sera dévoilé, un nouvel empire, gouverné par sa moitié, lui et par le reste de la caste des dragonniers, naîtra. Un destin formidable atteindra la personne pour qui éclora le dernier œuf de dragon. »

Sirha ne répondit pas, subjuguée par la beauté du promontoire à la fois translucide et coloré de mille teintes, les paroles de la dame de compagnie avaient éveillé en elle un soudain intérêt. Elles résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Le silence se fit et pour la jeune fille, plus rien n'eut d'importance que la pièce et la paix, la mémoire qui y régnait. Au bout de quelques secondes, Vrrana posa une main sur son épaule, Sirha, détestant le moindre contact physique depuis son emprisonnement, fit un bond en arrière. La dame de compagnie l'invita à poursuivre sa visite. La porteuse sentait le médaillon frémir, aucun doute ; il reconnaissait cet endroit. Elle recevait une multitude de signaux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter, quelque chose en elle était irrémédiablement attiré par la salle des présentations et pourtant, un sentiment étrange s'emparait d'elle de force ; s'en méfier, s'en éloigner le plus possible. La jeune fille s'arrachât donc de force à sa contemplation, se détournant malgré elle de la salle du château où elle se sentait intriguée. Elle marcha à peu près à la hauteur de Vrrana légèrement en arrière pour lui laisser le loisir de lui montrer les différents corridors de la forteresse, en en citant d'autres qu'elles n'auraient pas le temps de traversé. Au bout d'un certain moment, lorsque ces jambes menaçaient de céder, elle s'arrêta pour s'adosser au rebord d'une meurtrière pendant que sa suivante commentait :

« Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que nous n'avons croisé personne mais cela est du à l'absence du Roi, les nobles sont partis régler quelques différents sur leurs compté ou sur leurs terres, la plupart revienne ce soir pour se préparer au retour de notre monarque. »

Sirha s'en contrefichait, elle avait jeté des coups d'œil de chaque côtés, à touts les endroits où elles étaient passé et comme elle s'y attendait, aucun espoir d'échappatoire ne s'était présenté. Elle se concentra donc sur la description de la cour et de ces membres, la jeune fille devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle devait s'adapter à la situation et se refaire une vie à la forteresse, si l'on pouvait appeler ça une vie.


	21. Chap 20

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha rabattit le battant de la porte-fenêtre et parcourut rapidement mais difficilement les quelques mètres qui la séparait du couloirs, traversants pour cela les empilements de verrerie en prenant garde à ne rien renverser. S'appuyant sur l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur le couloir, elle n'aperçue personne.

« Mais ou est-elle ? » grinça la jeune fille.

Au bout du couloir, un amas de dentelles noires et de froufrou trottina jusqu'à elle, étouffant dans un bustier que Sirha jugea inutilement trop serré.

« Ah, vous êtes la mademoiselle ! Lança la dame de compagnie, éssoufflée et soulager de retrouver la protégée du roi, indemne .

Le temps d'arriver à la jeune fille et elle se lançait déjà dans un discours sans précédant:

« Je regrette de vous avoir laisser seule sans vous avoir prévenue que l'entrée de tout les salles de cette aille du château était formellement interdite, j'ai eu un entretient qui s'est rapidement prolongé, mais où étiez-vous ?

- Je vous aie attendus longtemps, lança Sirha d'une voix distante et glaciale.

En réalité la jeune fille, n'en menait pas large, elle croisait secrètement les doigt pour que le dame de compagnie se sente réprimander par ce ton, même si elle n'était qu'une jeune fille, la porteuse espérais que son nouveaux rang –même si elle ne connaissait pas l'étendu de ses droits- lui permettrait de changer de sujet de conversation pour passer sous silence son escapade dans un des salles interdite. Sirha ne se trompa pas, aussitôt, Vrrana recracha une formule d'excuse en prétextant une affaire de la plus haute importance, qui la concernait bien sur. Elle entraîna la jeune fille dans le couloir et pendant qu'elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la forteresse, la jeune fille sombra dans des pensées obscures. Quel était ce phénomène dont elle avait été témoin ? Pendant un cours instant, la jeune fille avait eu la nette impression que la forteresse s'éveillait. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? La jeune fille se résigna, depuis trop longtemps, des évènements étranges se produisait, et à chaque fois, elle y était mêlée. Sirha se sentait seule, perdue et surtout ignorante. Elle refusait d'en parler à Murtagh, son honneur le lui interdisait. Mais heureusement, Vrrana avait parlé d'un apprentissage, ses chances étaient minces de tomber sur un professeur qui apporterait des réponses à ses questions car même le roi ne semblait posséder que quelques informations floues sur le médaillon. En tout cas, une seule chose était sûre, il était lié à tout ces phénomène étrange.

Sirha replongea de nouveaux dans ses pensées, Shruikan, le dragon du roi, l'avait sauvée, mais pourquoi ? La jeune fille se demandait dans quel intérêt. Une seule chose était sûre, il devait être comme Galbatorix, aussi malsain et certainement pas désintéressé. Au fil des jours, la jeune fille avait dû apprendre un nouveau mode vie – qu'elle haïssait d'ailleurs- elle avait rencontrés des gens et la chose qu'elle en avait retenue était que personne, pas même Vrrana- et encore moins le roi- ne faisait les choses gratuitement, dans cette forteresse, chacun tenait sa place en tentant de s'en sortir le mieux possible tout en cherchant à affirmer son statut, à s'élever dans la hiérarchie. Sirha se demanda ce que le roi et son dragon demanderaient en échange de leur « clémence ».

La jeune fille s'aperçue que Vrrana l'avait reconduit devant ses appartements, elle en fût soulagée car ses jambes, épuisées ne la porterait plus longtemps. Vrrana déclara :

« Reposez-vous, Mademoiselle, un nécessaire à dentelles est posé au chevet de votre lit pour vous occuper si le temps vous parait long. Demain, avant le dîner avec le roi, vous pourrez vous distraire comme vous l'entendrez et aller où bon vous semblera – excepté dans les salles interdites, bien entendue !

Sirha hocha la tête, trop fatiguée et secouée par les évènements de la terrasse pour protester, elle souhaitait qu'on la laisse seul le plus vite possible.

- Un petite cloche se trouve à droite de vôtre lit, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, sonnez-là quelqu'un viendra pour vous servir.

La porteuse murmura un vague remerciement tout en songeant que la vieille dame pouvait se mettre sa clochette et sa dentelle là ou elle pensait. Elle entra dans sa suite pour pénétrer dans sa chambre, une fois la porte refermée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, à la fois pensive, en colère et anxieuse.

Allongée sur la montagne de couvertures et de draps propre soigneusement pliée et repassé par les domestiques, elle détailla le plafond d'un œil vide, dépitée. Au moins une chose pour elle s'était bien passée aujourd'hui ; elle avait tenu la journée debout sans trébucher ou s'étaler lamentablement au sol. Sirha savait que même si elle n'avait pas retrouvée toutes ses capacités, elle pouvait passer pour n'importe quelle personne en bonne santé et ne plus être reléguée au rang d'impotente. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, la jeune fille se remémora les différents évènements de la journée. Anxieuse et méfiante, elle se demanda si Murtagh et Thorn allait parler au roi de leur entrevue. Elle s'inquiéta surtout du fait qu'elle était entrée dans une des salles interdites, qu'elle sort réservait le roi au imprudent qui défiait ses lois ? Sirha en avait déjà vu un large éventail.

« Après tout, je ne pouvait pas savoir ! » Se raisonna la jeune fille, soucieuse de se conforter dans sa position.

Elle pensa aussi au regard que le dragonnier et son compagnon avaient eu sur elle. Auparavant ou dans une autre circonstance, elle s'en serait contrefichée. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas cet éclat dans ces yeux, cette lueur ironique qui vous rappelle qu'en face de lui, vous ne valez rien – en tout cas à ses yeux. L'arrogance avait disparut pour laisser place à visage calme et observateur. Il avait sûrement dût assister au phénomène puisque celui-ci s'était manifesté jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'enfuie, cependant, il n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle – ou comme s'il s'en moquait. Il ne semblait pas connaître ce phénomène, ou du moins, il semblait légèrement curieux de l'observer.

Tournant la tête à droite elle tendit lentement le bras et attrapa le canevas qui traînait sur la table de nuit, l'observa un instant, puis, comme si l'objet n'était pas digne de requérir son intérêt, elle le dédaignât pour finalement pousser un long soupir et s'asseoir sur le lit. Ne sachant que faire, elle regarda à gauche puis à droite finit par se recoucher, gardant le visage tourner vers la porte. Elle haussa un sourcil en apercevant un détail qui aurait dût attirer son attention. La cane, que la jeune fille avait soigneusement dissimulée derrière la porte avait disparue.

« Oh… Et puis tant pis, songea la jeune fille, de tout façon je n'en aie plus besoin ! »

Puis, décidant d'écourter sa séance d'indolence, Sirha poussa sur ses bras pour se remettre debout et se dressa sur ses membres. Elle fit le tour du lit en marchant d'un pas lourd et fatigué avant de poser sa main sur le vitrail fermé. Il n'était pas bleu et fin mais assez épais pour que la jeune fille ne puisse voir à travers. C'était un vitrail tout bonnement ordinaire. La serrure métallique de la fenêtre avait été fixée avec une sorte de mixture qui avait durci avec le temps. Sirha passa le doigt, écœurée, sur les bord du carreau pour en ôter l'épaisse couche de poussière, elle posa ensuite sa main sur la poignée et tira de toutes les forces en tentant de la faire pivoter, mais sans succès. Une minute plus tard, elle se retrouvait pendue avec les deux mains solidement arrimées au métal et pesait tout son point dessus, se balançant de droite à gauche et redoublant d'effort en constatant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, tout cela –bien entendu- à grand renfort d'injures et de soupirs exaspérés. Un craquement se fit entendre. Victorieuse, la jeune fille laissa transparaître un sourire vainqueur avant de poser un pied sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de tirer de toutes ses forces. Le joint se fissura sur tout son long et céda d'un seul coup, si bien que la jeune fille, emportée par son élan, tomba au sol.

Un flot d'injure accompagnant sa chute, la porteuse se releva en pestant et épousseta sa robe, soulevant des nuages de poussière. Sirha releva la tête et jeta un regard rancunier à la fenêtre. Celle-ci était entrouverte et elle laisser passer un fin rayon de lumière qui vint traverser le côté de la pièce. Eblouie, la jeune fille mit sa main devant son visage et s'approcha de l'ouverture et posant sa main sur le battant, elle passa la tête dehors. Le soleil tapait sur la façade de la forteresse, il vint réchauffer la jeune fille qui frissonna d'aise. La cour grouillait de monde, des centaines de personne s'affairaient, pressées d'accomplir leur devoir. Urû'baen s'affairait pour le retour du roi. Sirha fut prise d'une soudaine envie de prendre l'air, comme si son escapade matinale ne lui avait pas suffit. Un hennissement qui résonna au loin acheva de la convaincre. Laissant la fenêtre ouverte, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, retrouvant soudainement l'énergie pour descendre les centaines de marches à parcourir pour atteindre l'extérieur. Dévalant presque joyeusement les escaliers de marbre, la jeune fille s'engagea dans les corridors plus sombre les uns que les autres. Elle passa devant une salle sans toutefois voir Murtagh et Thorn qui l'observait, le dragonnier un sourcil relevé et son compagnon baillant dans un bureau dont la porte était restée ouverte. Laissant sa main frôler les murs sombres sur son passage, elle s'engagea en haut du couloir principal en posant ses doigts sur la rampe d'escaliers en bois sertis d'argent et de marbre.

Descendant les marches une à une, Sirha regarda autours d'elle, observant l'agitation qui régnait dans le grand hall. Quand elle eu parcourue la moitié du chemins, des gens se mirent à chuchoter sur son passage, se demandant qui était cette jeune fille mystérieuse, silencieuse, et qui surtout s'habillait de bleu.

Sirha jeta deux trois coup d'œil furtifs à droite puis à gauche et se hâta de sortir du château, pour éviter que ses ballades ne parviennent jusqu'aux oreilles du roi.

Elle dévala l'escalier de la grande porte et sortit sur le parvis du château. Marquant une pause, la jeune fille considéra le nombre important d'étalage installé dans la cour. Poussant un soupir libérateur, elle s'engagea dans la foule. Certains curieux la dévisageait de haut en bas tandis que d'autres lui laissaient respectueusement la passage, Sirha prit le partit de faire comme si de rien n'était, elle se faufila adroitement jusqu'au écuries, guidée par le hennissement des chevaux.

Entrant discrètement dans l'immense bâtiment, elle parcourue nerveusement le dédale de box en regardant de tout les côtés. Elle s'apprêtait à se laisser aller dans son désespoir quand un hennissement suraigu parvint à ses oreilles. Une tête immaculé sortait d'un box à part. Sirha courut jusqu'à la porte et se jeta contre l'encolure de Yawë, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaisse crinière du cheval. L'œil vif, l'étalon émis une sorte de grognement satisfait,et , sans savoir pourquoi, Sirha fût persuadé qu'il était soulagée de la voir vivante. Il y a quelques mois, la jeune fille serait partir immédiatement se coucher en étant persuadé d'avoir de la fièvre mais leur long voyage avait tissé entre eux un lien particulier et la porteuse était persuadé que Yawë avait quelques chose de spécial et elle ressentait pour lui un affection profonde d'autan plus qu'il était la seule chose qui lui restait de son passé. Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre le cheval. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille releva la tête et considéra l'état du cheval. Sa robe lisse, soyeuse et l'absence de son poil d'hiver confirma son entretient régulier. Ses crins, parfaitement démêlés, avaient poussé de plusieurs centimètres, recouvrant ses épaules et dissimulant la pointe des jarrets de l'étalon. Le box était impeccable et du foin avait soigneusement été posé dans la mangeoire. Cependant, la ration d'avoine, qui avait sûrement été distribuée le matin même, n'avait pas été consommée alors qu'un cheval en pleine santé l'aurait engloutit en seulement quelques minutes.

« Ca alors, vous voilà enfin ! »

Sirha sursauta et d'un bond, se retourna. Apercevant Edar, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement :

« C'est toi, tu m'a fait une de ces peurs ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Excuser moi, mademoiselle, c'est que j'étais heureux de vous voir !

Sirha peux habitué aux marques d'affections en resta muette avant de répondre d'un ton incertain :

- Ah…Vraiment ? »

Le garçon d'écurie s'engagea dans un discours comme quoi l'étalon s'était montré très nerveux lors de son absence, ayant jusqu'à enfoncer la porte de son box, causant une grande agitation auprès des autres chevaux. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus…

Le jeune garçon aurait pût continuer des heures sur sa lancée si un grand brouhaha et des cris n'avait retentit à l'extérieur. Edar et elle se lancèrent en direction de la porte, bientôt imité par les palefreniers qui s'agglutinèrent devant les portes principales du bâtiment. Jouant des coudes la jeune fille parvint à se retrouver dans les premiers rangs et en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à voir pourquoi la foule d'artisans, de paysans et d'ouvriers s'était rassemblé devant les grandes portes de la citadelle.

Celles-ci étaient grandes ouvertes, mais personnes ne se tenait dans l'embrassure, Sirha s'apprêtait à demander la raison de ce rassemblement à un noble quand la foule s'agita. La jeune fille leva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir les sentinelles qui, tout en haut des la forteresse, prenaient appuis sur les créneaux sombres et scrutaient l'horizon en restant sur le qui-vive. Tout à coup, un cri résonna dans l'enceinte.

« Regardez là-bas ! »

La porteuse se tendit au maximum pour voir au loin, ne voyant rien, elle fronça les sourcils. Au bout de quelques secondes, un point sombre apparût à l'horizon. Sirha sentait la foule tendue et figée dans une sorte d'attente anxieuse. La jeune fille se hissa une dernière fois sur la pointe des pieds pour distinguer l'arrivant.

Un cavalier s'approchait au grand galop.

Vêtu de noir et d'une armure maculée de boue et de sang, une balafre ciselait sa joue droite. Le regard victorieux, il galopait sur sa monture baie brune, presque noire. Celle-ci, le ventre à terre, écumait de sueur et menaçait de prendre le mors aux dents. Etalon servant lors de grandes batailles, il savait courir vite et l'encolure tendue au maximum, à chaque foulée, il parcourait un peu plus de terrain. Ses sabots frappaient durement le sol, martelant la poussière et la soulevant en un nuage d'impuretés. Le soldat, un général, ôta son haume déformé par les coups et le jeta au sol en poussant un hurlement sauvage. Il tira son épée et du plat de la lame frappa cruellement la croupe de sa monture qui poussa sur ses postérieurs pour fuir la douleur.

Sirha observait l'arrivée du cavalier d'un œil attentif et méfiant. Lorsqu'il dépassa l'entrée de la citadelle au grand galop, il se redressa dans sa selle en poussant sur ces étriers, écrasant le cuir sous son poids et meurtrissant le dos de son cheval. Il tira violemment sur les rênes. L'étalon dérapa dans la poussière sur le sol en terre battue en se dressant à moitié sur ses postérieurs, levant l'encolure, cherchant à échapper au mors qui lui cisaillait la bouche. Du sang se mélangeait à l'écume qui remplissait sa bouche asséchée par la soif. Le dos creux, il tenta de s'arrêter en plantant ses sabots dans le sol dur, ses crins volant sauvagement, obstruant sa vision. L'encolure relevée et les yeux exorbités il parvint de justesse à éviter la foule et piaffa devant elle, cherchant à prendre le galop et à se cabrer.

« Ecoutez-moi ! » Hurla le cavalier.

La foule commença à chuchoter.

« Ecoutez-moi tous ! » Meugla-t-il. En parcourant le rassemblement de personne de ses yeux assoiffés de sang, faisant tourner sa monture autour d'elle.

De la sueur maculait les flancs et le poitrail du cheval qui roula les yeux, tétanisé, son souffle résonant dans la cour.

- Votre Roi, Galbatorix, est de retour !

La foule hurla de joie et quand les cris retentir aux oreilles de Sirha, celle-ci regarda autour d'elle, surprise et dégoûtée qu'autant de personnes adulent le roi. Elle se reprit rapidement quand le guerrier désigna l'horizon, il ne fallait mieux pas qu'on la trouve ici. Sirha recula avant de fendre la foule, évitant les personnes qui lui barraient le passage. Elle monta les marches de l'entrée principale quatre à quatre et se retourna pour mieux entendre ce que disait l'homme :

- Notre roi mérite d'être reçu en monarque, accueillez-le comme tel.

Il leva son arme en hurlant de nouveau et repartit au galop, sa monture trépignant sous lui. La foule l'acclama avant de se mettre à courir dans tout les sens.

« Il a trouvé ça tout seul ou Galbatorix le lui a soufflé ? » songea la jeune fille avant de secouer la tête et de s'engouffrer rapidement dans le châteaux et de monter le grand escalier. Elle marcha rapidement en regardant dans les pièces qui l'entouraient, passa la tête dans l'embrasure d'une porte et entra, victorieuse et contente d'avoir trouvé une salle vide avec une terrasse d'où elle pourrait tout voir. La porteuse ouvrit la porte fenêtre et se glissa à l'extérieur en prenant soin de la laisser entrouverte pour ne pas s'enfermer. La jeune fille s'approcha du bord en posant ses mains contre un pilier en s'appuyant dessus. D'ici, la vue était parfaite, on voyait les grandes portes et derrière une armée de cavalier qui galopait a vive allure dont un qui était légèrement en avance par rapport aux autres, sûrement Galbatorix.

Le bruit des sabots s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde, faisant trembler le sol. Un concert de cris et de hennissements résonna devant la citadelle. Les guerriers firent ralentir leurs montures dont la plupart se cabrèrent pendant que les généraux entrait un à un dans la cour à présent déserte et arrêtaient leur chevaux en un alignement parfait devant le roi qui, une expression de joie cruelle dans le regard, se tenait droit et victorieux :

- Soldats !

Le brouhaha cessa brusquement et on entendit plus que le cliquetis des mors et l'ébrouement des chevaux.

- Nous revenons d'une grande campagne, mais elle ne s'arrêtera pas là. L'Empire compte bien aller visiter ses nouvelles terres et chaque soldat, chaque valet aura droit à sa part !

Il leva le point pour appuyer ses paroles et tous les cavaliers brandirent leurs épées en criant à la gloire de Galbatorix, qui fit volter son cheval et dispersa ses hommes avant d'arrêter sa monture dans la cour vide. Sirha fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps à remarquer sa présence – si ça n'était pas déjà fait. Il regarda le ciel et au bout d'un instant, il s'engouffra au petit galop dans la cour adjacente. Sirha haussa les épaules tout en s'apprêtant à partir quand un minuscule point au loin dans le ciel attira son attention. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils en s'approchant du rebords avant de s'arrêter entre deux piliers de pierre. Ce n'était pas un oiseau, son vol était beaucoup trop stable et curviligne. Mais qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Le visage tourné vers le ciel, la jeune fille senti le médaillon lancer un simple avertissement, elle porta sa main à son cou comme si cela pouvait calmer la pierre. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et un cou de vent acheva d'ébouriffer sa coiffure et claqua la porte sans qu'elle y prenne attention. Un énorme rugissement à glacer le sang résonna et la jeune fille sursauta de frayeur. Un dragon arrivait, mais pas n'importe lequel. Le regard inquiet, la porteuse scruta le ciel à la rechercher d'indices mais la tache sombre là-haut ne grossissait pas. Un vent violent de mauvaise augure s'abattit sur le château et la main de Sirha se crispa sur le pilier de marbre.

D'un coup, le point noir se déplia et la jeune fille pût distinguer deux ailles, un cou énorme et une queue. Un rugissement horripilant retentit de nouveau. Effrayé et méfiante, Sirha se colla contre le pilier. Elle finit par faire demi-tour en courant et se jeta littéralement sur la poignée… pour s'apercevoir que la porte était fermée. Elle jura en pesant tout son poids dessus, rien à faire. Pestant et réfléchissant, elle finit par reprendre sa position initiale et se mit à moitié derrière la colonne. La tache grossissait à présent extrêmement vite, jamais Sirha n'aurait crû qu'un dragon puisse aller aussi vite. En moins de deux minutes, le petit point à peine visible à l'horizon était passé au statut du plus grand dragon que la jeune fille n'est jamais vue. Ses écailles scintillaient et en dessous, la jeune fille pouvait voir une masse de muscles considérable qui se tendait au rythme des battements d'ailes soulevant des nuages de poussière qui irritèrent les yeux de la porteuse. Celle-ci détourna la tête en toussant et quand elle se tourna de nouveau vers la cour, le dragon s'y posait et dépliant ses membre épais et musclés et les posant un à un. Ses griffes d'ivoires cliquetèrent en touchant le sol et son corps se détendit pour amortir son atterrissage brutal. Gardant les ailes déployées, il s'immobilisa.

Sirha, voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus jeta un coup d'œil discret avant d'avancer d'un pas et de ce pencher timidement pour voir la créature dans son ensemble car de la où elle était, la jeune fille ne distinguait que le haut du dos de la créature qui, écrasé au sol pour amortir son poser, atteignait le haut du premier étage, voir le dépassait. Au moment où la porteuse inclinait le buste, le monstre releva son long cou et posa son regard sauvage sur elle. La jeune fille se sentit osciller sou le poids de ses yeux qui l'hypnotisait, se sentant minuscule devant le mastodonte d'écailles, de muscles et d'ivoire, mais toutefois, elle ne cilla pas. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle l'interpella ; l'expression profonde qui habitait ses yeux témoignait de sa puissance et de sa mémoire. Il ne semblait pas surprit de sa présence mais plutôt de la voir, tout simplement. Le souffle chaud sortant de ses naseaux fit virevolter les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Cet échange silencieux dura de longues secondes durant lesquels Shruikan la regarda du haut de son long et large cou tandis que Sirha masquait sa méfiance et son anxiété derrière une pâle copie d'un regard allumé d'une lueur de défi. Seul le souffle de la créature et la respiration de la porteuse. Crispé, la jeune fille ne quittait pas le monstre du regard. Celui-ci détourna les yeux un instant en jetant un coup d'œil à la porte close avant de les replonger dans ceux de Sirha, l'analysant en laissant son esprit frôler le sien.

Un grincement retentit mais la porteuse, paralysée par sa méfiance, n'y prêta pas attention. Le dragon releva la tête fièrement et, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux, il bondit puissamment pour s'élever dans les airs en direction de la plus haute tour de la citadelle, tellement haute qu'on aurait dit qu'elle culminait les nuages. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'eût aucun mal à s'apercevoir qu'il avait jeté un coup dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de s'engouffrer dans la large ouverture.

Sirha détourna rapidement le regard s'empressa de faire demi-tour, heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Quand elle s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre, elle s'aperçue que celle-ci était entrouverte. Le grincement qu'elle avait entendue lui revint en mémoire ; était-ce Shruikan qui avait mis fin à son enfermement ? A sa connaissance, un dragon était juste une créature imposante, même si des tas de rumeurs alimentaient les légendes sur de prétendus actes magiques. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur eux et laissa à sa libération sa part de mystère, trop heureuse d'être de nouveau libre.


	22. Chap 21

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Saphira replia ses ailes et relevant la tête. Eragon sauta souplement à terre en gardant une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Par hasard, il tourna la tête et aperçus une silhouette habillé de vert.

Le dragonnier porta ses doigts à ses lèvres :

« Astra eterni ono thelduin, que la chance t'accompagne, Arya Svit-Kona.

L'elfe sourit doucement avant de répondre :

-Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, que la paix règne dans ton cœur, Eragon Le Tueur d'Ombre. Bienvenue à toi Saphira.

Ses yeux émeraude passèrent rapidement de la dragonne à son compagnon qui ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer une fois de plus leur beauté et leur noblesse.

- Aurait-tu vu mon frère, Arya Svit-Kona ?

La princesse releva gracieusement le menton :

- Il est partit ce matin visiter Ellesmera avec ses compagnons de voyage.

Il remercia l'elfe et sauta prestement sur Saphira qui se cabra en déployant ses ailes de cristal avant de s'envoler d'un bond dans le ciel parcourut par un vent glacé.

En plein vol, Saphira se stabilisa au niveau des nuages, zigzaguant au milieu d'eux, ne prenant pas trop d'altitude afin de pouvoir localiser Roran. Elle profita d'un courant ascendant pour changer de direction et se diriger vers le sud après avoir exploré le nord de la ville sans succès.

Au bout d'un moment, une conscience vint frôler celle de la dragonne et après quelques secondes, elle glissa à Eragon :

« Glaedr et Oromis souhaite nous voir demain à la première heure. »

Le dragonnier hocha la tête.

« Avec mon entrainement avec Vanir, nous ne les avons pas vus depuis longtemps ! »

« J'ai des tas de questions à leurs poser ! »

« Ah bon, lesquels ? » interrogea le dragonnier, toujours soucieux et inquiets de connaître les préoccupations de son amie.

« Tu verras bien ! »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard espiègle avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son vol. Eragon poursuivit en frissonnant, frigorifié par l'altitude :

«C'est que moi, vois-tu, j'ai tellement de questions que je ne saurais sûrement pas par quoi commencer… »

Il ajouta en se grattant le menton :

« Et va savoir s'ils répondront à toutes nos interrogations… »

« Il faut leur faire confiance ! »

Le dragonnier reposa ses mains sur la selle en cuir, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire :

« En fait, je crois que j'ai peur.

Son amie éclata d'un rire sardonique :

« Tout le monde a peur, Eragon. »

« Je sais ! Mais je me dis que si… »

« Siiii… »

« Si il arrive quelques choses à nos maître…, je veux dire par là qu'Oromis n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme… »

« Justement profitons-en pour leur poser les bonnes questions au bon moment ! »

Eragon secoua la tête négativement :

« Je ne parle pas de ça, nous serions seul face à Galbatorix et à Murtagh ! »

« Tu oublie les dragons » Grogna Saphira.

« Bref, tu as compris l'idée… »

Il reprit :

« Je ne veux pas que l'on se retrouve dans la même situation où l'on s'était fourrés, après la mort de Brom. »

« Nous ne seront plus jamais seul, Eragon, nous avons tout un peuple avec nous, nous avons reçus un entrainement intensif.

Le dragonnier ajouta :

« Cela n'a pas toujours suffit, il nous faut autre chose. »

« Nous avons une épée et des questions à poser. »

Sur ses mots, elle plongea brusquement pour atterrir dans une clairière. Eragon, perturbé par la conversation, descendit sans poser de questions. La dragonne se planta en face de son compagnon et plongea ses yeux azurs dans ceux du jeune homme :

« Ne perds jamais espoir, Eragon. »

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et me dragonnier l'enlaça de tout son cœur en prenant garde au piquant qui l'ornait. Il soupira d'aise quand un cri grave retentit :

- Eragon !

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et aperçus Roran qui souriait, le teint bronzé et les paupières plissées pour se protéger du soleil. Ragaillardi par les encouragements de son amie, il courut jusqu'à lui, heureux de le voir. Eragon lui envoya un coup de point amical dans le ventre et son frère s'éclaffa en ripostant d'un coup dans l'épaule. Il se recula pour le charger et ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, roulant au sol. Eragon lui laissa prendre l'avantage et finalement, au bout de nombreux simulacre de coups et de chutes, ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, pendant que Saphira secouait la tête et levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

Le dragonnier, à présent heureux, prit son cousin par l'épaule et lui demanda :

- Comment vas-tu, Roran ?

Le jeune homme répondit d'un ton joyeux néanmoins teinté d'un calme absolu:

- Bien, et je le serais encore mieux lorsque nous seront partit à la recherche de Katrina.

Eragon retrouva son sérieux et hocha la tête d'un air entendu :

-Marchons.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt laissant Saphira qui s'était apparemment trouvé une activité plus passionnante et tandis qu'ils enjambaient tout deux un bosquet de fougères, le dragonnier commença :

- Nous avons été très pris par notre entraînement, Saphira et moi…

Roran démarra au quart de tour :

- Tu as promit !

- Je sais, dit calmement le jeune homme, je veux dire par là que notre expédition n'est pas organisée et par conséquent nous allons décider ensemble du moment et de la manière dont nous la feront. Je dois parler aux personnes qui m'enseignent ici et leur demander conseil.

- Tu ne sais pas du tout comment nous allons faire.

Ce n'était pas une question, une simple constatation marmonnée avec un brin d'amertume. Eragon pesa ses mots avec soin:

- J'ai commis des erreurs dans le passée que je ne veux pas refaire, j'ai quelques idée, et je sais que toi aussi tu n'es pas resté pendant tout ce temps sans réfléchir. J'ai des engagements ici et je ne peux pas partir comme cela même si je sais que l'on ne me retiendra pas.

Roran acquiesça en silence avant de reprendre :

- Ou allons-nous loger ?

- La reine Islanzadie vous le dira sûrement, tu la déjà rencontré ?

- Non pas encore, Arya a dit qu'elle nous recevrait ce soir…

Eragon resta muet un instant n'écoutant plus que le bruit de leur pas avant de reprendre :

- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, Arya nous a beaucoup parlé de votre passé, elle nous a rapportée quelques anecdotes et elle veillait constamment sur nous, bien que sa présence fût très discrète. Nous n'avons eu aucune attaque. L'elfe nous a fait contourner le désert car elle nous a fait savoir que ton entrainement prendrait beaucoup de temps et pour nous rendre le trajet plus agréable.

Eragon ne cessa de relever que son presque-frère parlait continuellement au pluriel et s'apprêtait à le questionner alors qu'ils étaient revenus devant Saphira assise dans la clairière lorsqu'il remarqua la lueur dans les yeux de la dragonne, comme si elle avait été prise sur le fait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien » répondit innocemment la créature en papillonnant les yeux.

C'est alors qu'un ronronnement puissant résonna derrière eux et Eragon se retourna et souris en apercevant Solembum. Celui-ci le regarda comme d'habitude avec des yeux innocent et insolent, il rebroussa chemin et grimpa souplement en haut d'un pin, ébouriffant sa fourrure; il rejoignait Maud. Les deux chats-garoux au pelage emmêlé s'assirent côte à côte sur la plus haute branche du conifère, ignorant superbement les trois paires d'yeux qui les observait quelques mètres plus bas.

« Il a trouvé quelqu'un de son espèce » Observa nostalgiquement Saphira.

Eragon réprima une vague de compassion avant qu'elle n'atteignit la dragonne.

Nari, un elfe, vint chercher Roran pour son entrevue avec la reine et les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent seuls avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois sur le chemin du retour. Alors qu'ils traversaient une zone marécageuse où les plantes s'embourbaient, un bruit de succion répugnant parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Saphira releva brusquement la tête et concerta Eragon du regard. Ils avaient tout deux repérer un esprit insondable, qu'un mur épais semblait protéger.

Ils avancèrent, méfiant, jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouvait l'intrus… qui se révéla être une intruse. Angela pour être plus précis. Enfoncée jusqu'aux genoux dans ce qui ressemblait plus à de la vase qu'à de la boue, elle retira sa main de la bouille visqueuse et verte pour brandir avec brio une racine blanche :

- Sait tu ce que c'est, dragonnier ?

Eragon tenta de masquer un sourire sans succès et répondit d'une voix amusée :

- Je n'en n'aie pas la moindre idée.

Elle considéra la racine d'un regard passionné avant de l'enfouir dans une des ses nombreuses poches:

-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le sache jamais.

Le jeune homme finit, au bout d'un certain temps, par questionner l'herboriste sur la vase qui habitait l'endroit :

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il s'approcha de l'étendue coloré d'un vert douteux.

Angela plissa les yeux et répondit :

- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.

- Et si le rien m'intéresse ?

La bouche de la femme s'étira en un sourire moqueur :

- Sais-tu vraiment ce qu'est le « rien » ?

-Sais-je vraiment ce qu'est le « tout » ?

L'herboriste accentua sa mimique :

- Vois-tu, Eragon, Le « rien » et le « tout » sont autant dissemblable que Saphira et toi. Vous êtes un et deux en même temps. Tandis que deux font deux, et qu'un des deux ne peut-être qu'un, un est possiblement deux. Tu peux voir le tout et ne pas voir le rien, mais tes yeux préfèreront voir le rien que de ne pas voir le tout.

Un clin d'œil vint appuyer ses paroles et un volatile blanc vint se poser sur son épaule, c'était Blagden.

- J'ai besoin de réponses à mes questions, répondit Eragon, pas d'énigme !

- Et si tu trouvais tes réponses dans des énigmes ?

Le regard de l'herboriste le transperça et Eragon sentit Saphira près de lui qui ne laissait transparaître qu'une impassibilité déconcertante.

- Encore une fois, Eragon, tu préfère ne rien voir plutôt que ne pas voir le tout. Sur ce, je te souhait une bonne soirée, Dragonnier. Heureuse de te revoir, Saphira.

La mystérieuse femme s'éloigna en se penchant de temps à autre au dessus d'un bosquet pour finalement disparaître, laissant le jeune homme perplexe.

« Je n'aie strictement rien comprit. »

Simple constatation.

« Pour changer » Répondit Saphira.

Autre constatation.

Mais avec une grande part de vérité, se qui ne manqua pas d'irriter le dragonnier :

« Bon alors, que cela peut-il signifier ? Toi, tu as tout de suite trouvé je suppose ! »

« Tu supposes bien. »

« Et j'imagine aussi que tu ne veux rien me dire »

« Tu imagines bien »

Rester calme. Rester calme et réfléchir. Voilà ce qu'Eragon tentait de faire, en vain. Ils s'envolèrent dans la nuit tombante, les écailles de Saphira brillant doucement à la lueur du soleil couchant.

La dragonne étendit ses ailes pour freiner et atterrir dans leur arbre. Elle s'ébroua après que son ami soit descendu et s'étendit sur sa couche en poussant un soupir d'aise. Eragon se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit en rabattant les couvertures sur lui dans le but de se réchauffer pour finalement se relever et tendre la membrane autours des ouvertures pour empêcher le vent de s'engouffrer entre les branches du pin. Il se recoucha pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_La salle était illuminée de tout part, les murs, semblables à du cristal, réverbéraient les rayons du soleil qui venait de l'extérieur. Deux enfants couraient, une petite fille cherchant à échapper à un garçon qui devait avoir son âge. Leurs rires résonnaient dans toute la salle. La fillette tentait en vain d'échapper à son frère et se servait d'un promontoire comme bouclier, se décalant à plusieurs reprises pour mettre le meuble entre elle et son poursuivant._

_Le promontoire, décoré de verre et d'un bois sans nœud, s'élevait élégamment au centre de la pièce avec deux autres identiques qui trônait en maître devant un peuple tout entier. A l'extrémité de chaque promontoire, une coupole de verre mêlé de métaux précieuse et de diamants était fixée et dedans, un œuf surplombait la pièce. Le premier était d'un bleu magnifique et se parcourait de longue et larges veinures blanches qui léchaient les contours. Le second se déclinait en plusieurs marrons et le dernier était de couleur ambre, presque doré et faisait ricocher la lumière en un millier d'éclats doré. Le bonheur et la sérénité embrasait toute la salle et l'on pouvait entendre les rires des enfants s'envoler là-haut dans les cieux._

_La vision changea brusquement, la pièce devint subitement sombre, les promontoires disparurent soudainement et un air glacé balaya la salle._

_Un fin rayon de lumière la traversant en plein milieu, un œuf de dragon noir était brisé au sol, un rouge également. Sa vision se clarifia et une dizaine de fragments supplémentaires se détachèrent du mur obscur. Eragon distingua les morceaux de pierre comme il les avait vus auparavant._

_Ils étaient blancs._

_Son angle de vue s'élargit et il vit les murs sombres s'animer et se mouvoir dans la pénombre. Tremblant d'horreur, il s'aperçue que les formes qui s'agitaient n'étaient pas des pierres constituant un mur potentiel mais un dragon énorme. Un de ces membres se posa lourdement sur le sol, écrasant les fragments d'œufs qui s'éparpillèrent d'avantages tout en crissant sous les griffes du monstre. Deux yeux brûlant se posèrent sur le dragonnier, ils étaient allumées d'un feu sauvages comme Eragon n'en avait jamais vus, son sang se glaça. La créature ouvrit la gueule et poussa rugissement si puissant, si effrayant et si terrible que le jeune homme se sentit défaillir. Un sifflement vint heurter ses tympans tellement le son que le monstre produisait était puissant. Le jeune homme se sentait consumé et tétanisé par lui, sa tête menaçait d'exploser, d'ailleurs, elle allait exploser. Ses tempes brûlaient d'une souffrance comme il n'en avait encore jamais connue. Il allait mourir, il allait…_

Eragon se réveilla en hurlant.


	23. Chap 22

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

La main de Sirha tressauta sur les draps et sa tête dodelina doucement sur l'oreiller. Son visage se détendit et ses yeux s'agitèrent lentement sous leurs paupières.

_Un dragon volait paisiblement aux dessus d'une forêt. Ses écailles pourpres brillaient doucement sous le soleil et l'épée de son dragonnier était proprement glisser dans son fourreau et on pouvait apercevoir un bout de lame incarnat qui dépassait légèrement. L'homme avait le visage fin et allongé et chacune de ses oreilles s'étiraient, rallongeant sa tête de plusieurs centimètres. Le paysage verdoyant s'étendait à perte de vue et la sérénité embrasait la scène. L'immense créature se mit à planer nonchalamment pour finalement se poser doucement à l'orée du bois en étendant ses ailes couleur vin et sentir ses membres s'enfoncer dans l'herbe haute. _

_Le dragonnier sauta prestement de son compagnon, faisant virevolter sa longue chevelure argenté. Sa démarche d'une vivacité et d'une grâce surnaturelle contrastait parfaitement avec l'énormité de la créature donc la tête, lorsqu'elle était relevée, dépassait largement la cime des arbres pourtant déjà haute dans le ciel. Le dragon se coucha paresseusement dans la verdure et observa d'un œil serein et confiant son adjoint qui prononça quelques mots et un feu s'alluma, sortit de nulle part. Fouillant dans la selle incrustée d'or de son compagnon, l'homme à l'allure étrange sortit deux parchemins ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Il s'assit à même le sol, prit une inspiration et trempa le bout taillé dans le petit récipient et se mit à calligraphier des lettres allongées et élégantes. Au bout d'un certain temps, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horizon et rangea son matériel soigneusement, s'apprêtant à reprendre le cours de son voyage. Soudain le dragon se redressa en toute hâte et se mit à produire une sorte de grognement puissant. Trépignant sur place, il adressa un regard anxieux à son compagnon pour lui faire part de la situation et celui–ci sortit rapidement sa lame de son fourreau, la lame couleur vermeil brilla d'un éclat sanguinaire. L'homme se mit dans une posture de combat et le dragon releva la tête tout en pétrissant nerveusement le sol de ses serres. Une lueur féroce dans les yeux, il fixa les bois avec un regard sauvage, semblant parfois poursuivre un ennemi potentiel._

_Quelque chose rodait autours d'eux._

_La tension monta d'un cran et le dragonnier avança d'un pas mais la créature posa un membre autoritaire devant l'homme pour l'empêcher d'avancer un peu plus. Un grognement sourd monta de sa gorge._

_La chose vint des bois, se tapissant dans l'ombre, rôdant dans l'obscurité avantageuse. Une branche craqua._

_Le dragon poussa un rugissement avertisseur, pour prévenir son adversaire que s'il osait se montrer et les attaquer, il ne lui laisserait aucune issue._

_La bête bondit des bois et se jeta sur eux. Les yeux du dragon s'agrandirent d'effrois, il se jeta sur son dragonnier en déployant ses ailes pour le protéger en vain._

_La chose leur bondit dessus._

Sirha se réveilla en sursaut le visage, ses draps trempés de sueur, les cheveux collé au visage. Tremblante de frayeur, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration les mains crispées sur les couvertures. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et essaya de se convaincre de l'absurdité de son rêve.

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve, rien qu'un mauvais rêve »

Mais son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et la jeune fille se laissa retomber sur la soie. Allongée, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient perlées aux coins de ses paupières.

Elle eût beaucoup de mal à retrouver le sommeil.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon poussa la porte en bois de la cabane d'Oromis. Vide.

« Il n'est pas là »

Saphira tourna la tête vers le ciel et jeta un regard vif vers les nuages :

« Je crois savoir où il est ! »

Le dragonnier sauta sur son dos. Une minute plus tard, ils atterrissaient près de l'arbre Menoa. Glaedr était couché paisiblement contre une racine du grand pin, Oromis assis près de lui. Il se leva pour l'accueillir, Eragon porta les doigts à ses lèvres :

« Astra eterni ono thelduin, que la chance vous accompagne, Elihbril.

L'elfe sourit doucement avant de répondre :

-Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, que la paix règne dans ton cœur, Eragon-Finiarel. Bienvenue à toi Saphira. Asseyez-vous.

Les deux élèves s'assirent en silence et attendirent que leurs maîtres leur indiquent la raison de leur convocation.

- Comment se passe ton entraînement avec Vanir-Elda ?

Eragon entendit Saphira réprimer un rire assez évocateur de ses progrès.

- Le dislocation de son esprit est une technique assez difficile, en fait, j'ai l'impression de ne pas progresser à une allure normale.

« Ce qu'Eragon veut dire par là, c'est qu'il ne supporte quasiment pas le fait de devoir confier son corps où son esprit à une autre personne que lui – ou moi » Traduit la dragonne.

Le jeune homme ne répliqua pas, son amie avait vue juste. Oromis ne parut pas surprit mais répondit tout de même :

- Il y a certainement une raison à tout cela, peux-tu nous expliquer cela Eragon-Finiarel ?

Le dragonnier déglutit lentement en cherchant au mieux les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments :

- Pour moi, séparer son esprit n'est pas naturel, c'est… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer, je sais que c'est une chance pour moi de pouvoir profiter de l'enseignement de Vanir-Elda mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose coince. C'est peut-être le fait de devoir abandonner mon corps pendant quelque instant…

L'elfe passa sa main sur son menton et resta silencieux pendant un moment, Glaedr poussa un grognement approbateur et Oromis reprit la parole :

-Nous allons trouver une solution à tout cela, les sentiments que tu viens de nous décrire seront précieux et détermineront quel tournant prendra ta formation. En attendant, nous allons en venir au sujet pour lequel nous vous avons fait venir jusqu'ici.

Eragon et Saphira se lancèrent un regard complice. Oromis les considéra lentement et jeta lui aussi un regard à son dragon qui répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif :

- La dernière fois que vous nous avez posé des questions, nous avons évité certains sujets sur lesquels ils nous semblaient trop tôt de débattre, mais les choses changes et avec la venue de ton cousin- je suis au courant de la raison de sa venue- nous ne savons pas quel tournant prendra le chemin de vos vies. Le temps nous est compté. Nous allons répondre à certaines –attention, pas à toutes- vos questions dans les jours qui précèderont votre départ, nous commençons dès maintenant.

Les deux élèves se concertèrent du regard, jamais ils n'en avaient espérés autant !

« Vas-y ! » Lui souffla la dragonne.

- Maîtres, cela fait plusieurs fois que je fais le même rêve, je vous l'avais déjà raconté mais cette fois j'ai vu d'autre chose avant et après…

Il raconta dans le détail les évènements qui lui était apparut pour terminer par la fin de son songe :

- Et après j'ai vu, enfin du moins j'ai crût voir… Shruikan.

Désormais, plus aucun bruits n'était audible au alentour du grand pin. Oromis ne laissait aucun sentiment transpercer son masque d'impassibilité. Saphira crût bon d'ajouter :

« Quand Eragon s'est réveillé, il m'a transmit quelques images mentalement et je crois… je pense que c'est lui. »

Oromis ne disait toujours rien, seul Glaedr laissait transparaitre quelques signes de nervosité, sa queue battait le sol à la manière d'un chat.

Le dragonnier joignit les mains et ferma les yeux :

- Qu'en penses-tu, Eragon ?

Le jeune homme prit sa tête dans ses mains :

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à cette … vision, et je pense -du moins j'ai l'impression de savoir à qui appartienne ces fragments. Les rouges serait ceux de Thorn, les noirs ceux de Shruikan, mais les blancs, nous n'en avons aucune idée. Peut-être ceux du premier dragonnier mais nous aviez dit que l'œuf blanc avait été trouvé par hasard en forêt. Serait-ce celui d'un ancien parjure ?

Oromis rouvrit lentement les yeux :

- Ce ne sont pas ceux d'un parjure.

Eragon sentit une bouffée d'air frais sur son visage, il avait peut-être vu les fragments d'œufs du premier dragonnier de toute l'histoire !

- Ce ne sont pas celui de Bid'Daum.

Le jeune homme sentit la motivation et sa ferté s'effondrer d'un coup, de plus un fait l'étonna profondément et il sût qu'il en était de même pour Saphira. Oromis avait prononcé le nom du premier dragon qui fût allié à un dragonnier, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

- Serais-ce une vision du futur, Maîtres ? Demanda poliment Saphira, qu'Eragon savait surexcitée par l'éventuelle possibilité de la procréation et la survie de son espèce.

- Nous n'en savons rien. Depuis ton homonyme, Eragon, jamais un dragon blanc n'a été confié aux dragonniers- mis à part certain œufs de petite taille, le dragon de Vrael par exemple.

Les deux élèves encaissèrent le choc.

- Cette couleur reste particulièrement rare chez les dragons et les œufs blancs étaient gardés jalousement par leurs parents, ces créatures sauvages estimant que les semblable de celui qui leur avait permit la paix entre dragons et elfes devaient rester libre à jamais. Ne pense pas que les dragons sauvages estimaient que leur descendance alliés à un humain ou à un elfe soit enchaîné mais les dragons des dragonniers devait faire face à leur destin et à cause de leur statut, ils devaient obligatoirement veiller sur l'Alagaesia et les dragons pensaient qu'en mémoire de Bid'Daum, un dragon blanc devait agir comme il l'entendait en mémoire de l'immense service qu'il avait rendu à son espèce en se liant par hasard avec un mortel.

Eragon tapota ton genoux de son index et en interrogeant Saphira, il sût qu'elle pensait la même chose que lui :

- Le dernier œuf serait donc blanc, aurait éclot –de son plein grès ou pas- à Urû'baen, ou cette vision traite du futur ou il y a un quatrième œuf dont nous ne connaissions pas l'existence ce qui est fort improbable ! Résuma Eragon, à court d'argument.

- Ose poser la question donc tu souhaites la réponse.

Le jeune dragonnier inspira un grand coup :

« Si je pose une question dont je n'aurait encore pas la réponse… » Pensa-t-il

Glaedr gronda puissamment.

Saphira lui envoya une pichenette mentale et le jeune homme finit par demander :

- Il y aurait-t-il l'existence d'un œuf dont vous ne nous auriez pas parlés ?

La pluie se mit à tomber et des éclairs zébrèrent le ciel. L'elfe et son élève se décalèrent sous l'arbre pour se protéger de pluie tandis que les deux dragons restaient sous l'ondée, impassible.

Oromis dit à Eragon :

-Installe toi bien, Eragon-Finiarel, toi aussi Saphira, l'histoire que je vais vous raconter n'est jamais sortit du siège de la confrérie des dragonniers

Le jeune homme vit nettement Saphira s'ébrouer sous la pluie et tendre la tête pour ne pas perdre une seule miette de la conversation, l'eau dégoulinant sur ses naseaux et sur sa large encolure.

- Cela commence il y a bien longtemps, tes parents était déjà mort, Saphira. Galbatorix tuait tous les dragonniers sur son passage et il ne restait que trois œufs confier aux dragonniers, le tient, celui de Thorn et le derniers .Les elfes vivaient encore Ilirea. Malheureusement, aucun œufs ne se décidaient à éclore et même si cela ne nous aurait pas grandement aidé à cause de la longueur de leur éventuelle formation.

Un jour, lorsque les dragonniers se sont rendus à la réunion de la confrérie sur la grande terrasse, la cité avait prit une teint immaculé. Dans les jours qui suivent, nous allons apporter beaucoup d'attention à Ilirea mais sache que ces murs de cristal prenait mystérieusement différentes couleurs, souvent en rapport avec les évènements. C'est là que nous avons découvert un œuf, mais pas n'importe lequel, il était d'une blancheur immaculée. Mais ce n'était pas tout, sa taille dépassait largement celle des autres et sa largeur avoisinait le double de ceux de son espèce. La confrérie à donc été persuader que cet œuf, abandonné ici, devait être confié à un dragonnier, celui-ci dominerait tout les autre en puissances et pourrait assurer son soutient à la confrérie. Le don d'un œuf à un dragonnier se fait comme tu le sais lors d'une cérémonie en présence des parents, sauf que celle de l'œuf blanc fût organisée dans l'ombre en même temps qu'un autre, qui était noir pour éviter toutes réclamations.

Lors de la célébration, le noir fut instauré en premier et au moment où les magiciens allaient conclure le sort de l'œuf blanc, la petite ville où avait été organisé discrètement l'évènement fût attaqué par Galbatorix. Nous avons du fuir avec les œufs et au moment où nous allions quitter la cité car la cérémonie avait sapé toutes nos forces et nos n'étions plus en mesure de résister aux complices. Le porteur fût tué et les pierres tombèrent au sol. Il fut raconter que Galbatorix c'était introduit dans notre capitale et avait dérobé un œuf, puisque la présence du deuxième était inconnue à beaucoup de monde. Réfugier dans Ilirea, nous avons visualisé pendant de long moment Galbatorix et nous nous sommes aperçue que l'œuf noir avait éclot. Plusieurs mois passèrent, ou toute visualisation furent impossible mais lorsque Shruikan devait avoir six mois, un espion a réussi à entrevoir la pièce où l'œuf blanc n'avait pas bougé de son promontoire. Vanir était cet espion malgré son très jeune âge.

« Nous avons vu l'œuf blanc, poursuivit Glaedr, celui-ci était éclaté, la pierre avait été brisée pas magie, le sang brouillait la vision et les quelques secondes où nous avons pût visualiser la scène nous n'avons pas pu voir si le petit avait survécu. Nous pensons que Galbatorix voulait exterminer tous ennemis potentiels.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait éclore ? Demanda Eragon, il aurait fait un allié remarquable !

- N'oubliez pas que son propre dragon devait - et doit sans cesse être alimenté par une immense réserve d'énergie et de magie, il ne possédait pas assez de forces profondes pour faire subsister deux dragons.

Eragon se gratta le menton

« Et pourquoi ne s'est-il pas mit à la recherche de son dragonnier, Maître ? » Questionna Saphira.

« Galbatorix n'arrivait sûrement pas à concevoir que l'on puisse l'égaler voir le dépasser en savoir-faire et en puissance. De plus, la cérémonie n'a pas put être terminée, les derniers mots du sort unissant l'œuf à son futur dragonnier ont été rapidement marmonnés, voir oubliés. N'oubliez pas que l'attaques à eu lieu juste à ce moment là ! Il est donc fort peu probable que l'œuf est été allié à un elfe ou à un humain. La question ne se pose plus puisque le dragonneau est mort. »

Oromis ferma les yeux doucement et demanda d'une voix calme :

- Ceci répond à ta question, Dragonnier ?

Eragon hocha la tête avec vivacité à la fois satisfait de cette avalanche d'information et songeur :

- Oui, maître.

L'elfe se leva et déclara :

- Demain, vous passerez la matinée avec nous, ici. L'après-midi, tu iras avec Vanir t'entraîner et perfectionner ta technique sur la division de l'esprit.

Le jeune dragonnier retint une grimace mais salua tout de même ses maîtres, Saphira fit de même.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha était allongée sur le dos, les cheveux étalés en éventail sur l'oreiller en soie. Sa robe de nuit collée à la peau, elle attendait simplement qu'une servante vienne la lever, bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune envie. Aujourd'hui était « le grand jour », elle allait rencontrer de nouveau le roi, qui l'avait invité à dîner.

« Quelle joie ! » ironisa la jeune fille.

En réalité, cette entrevue la rendait extrêmement nerveuse.

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle fixait le plafond sans grand intérêt, suivant de temps à autre du regard les arabesques finement taillés dans la pierre et le bois. Poussant un soupir de résignation elle se sentait parfaitement éveillée, inutile de tenter de se rendormir ; le sommeil l'avait définitivement quitté et heureusement, son mauvais rêve avec. La jeune fille n'estimait pas s'en tirer à bon compte puisqu'elle-même vivait dans une sorte de monde qui approchait bien trop à son goût du cauchemar. Cauchemar auquel la jeune porteuse s'était presque habituée si on lui avait laissé vivre tranquillement sa vie –même si elle n'aurait pu supporter d'avantages cette enfermement.

La porte de sa chambre grinça et plusieurs domestiques entrèrent avec Vrrana en tête :

« Vous avez bien dormit, Mademoiselle ? »

Sirha ne répondit pas, savant pertinemment que la dame de compagnie s'en contrefichait réellement. Elle hocha brièvement la tête, s'assit sur son lit et cligna des yeux, éblouie lorsqu'une servante tira les rideaux. La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si la domestique avait remarqué le joint de fermeture qu'elle avait littéralement explosée la veille pour ouvrir la fenêtre mais la servante ne remarqua rien.

Une suivante écarta les draps lourds pour que Sirha puisse se lever, tout cela sans croiser son regard. Une fois debout, on lui passa une chemise d'un rose pâle et une robe de chambre d'un tissu cotonneux noir on la conduit à travers les couloirs dans un étage réservé aux bains et aux toilettes. Sirha remarqua qu'un corridor avait été vidé pour sa venue. On la fit entrer dans une grande pièce remplit de vapeur, on lui hotta sa robe de chambre et la chemise et on lui passa immédiatement un peignoir sombre. Un paravent fut disposé de sorte à se qu'elle puisse rentrer dans le bac sans qu'on la voie nue. Ses cheveux cascadant sur sa poitrine, ses épaules et son dos, elle s'assit dans l'eau délicieusement chaude, presque brûlante. Immergeant à moitié sa cicatrice, les domestiques ne posèrent aucune question à se propos.

« Sûrement un ordre du roi » Pensa la jeune fille.

Sa peau presque blanche rougis à la chaleur du bain et elle regarda longuement les volutes de fumée monter hors de l'eau pendant qu'une servante lui lavait le dos et qu'une autre lui savonnait les pieds. La porteuse protesta vivement lorsqu'elles tentèrent s'approcher de son entrejambe et termina elle-même. On lui dégraissa les cheveux à grand renfort de savon et de soins d'une composition dont elle ne préféra pas s'informer. Sirha sortit ensuite du bac et une suivante l'enveloppa immédiatement dans une immense serviette, puis un peignoir.

On lui fit ensuite la lecture pendant que quelqu'un lui limait les ongles et qu'on lui passait un onguent sur le corps. Vrrana surveillait du coin de l'œil les opérations.

Une jeune fille s'approcha alors avec une brosse en poil de sanglier et lui démêla les cheveux, s'aidant parfois d'un peigne taillé dans de l'ivoire. Ils séchèrent à la lueur du soleil, la porteuse étant assit devant une commode près d'une fenêtre ouverte, se teintant de reflet roux, dorée et ondulants.

Les servantes la firent ensuite monter sur une sort de marche d'où elle pouvait voir son reflet dans six glaces différentes. Un tailleur prit une dernière fois ses mesures pour vérifier que la robe choisit pour l'occasion lui allait toujours. On lui serra la taille avec un corset en fine toile et on fixa dessus des jupons et une sous-robe blanche. Elle passa des baset retint sa respiration en grimaçant quand la servante tira sur le lacet pour resserrer son corps. On la fit s'asseoir devant une glace et on poudra son visage.

Une légère collation leur fût apportée et Vrrana en profita pour apprendre les quelques règles élémentaire à sa protégée :

« Lorsque vous êtes devant la table, vous attendez qu'un valet vous propose le siège et vous vous asseyez en passant à gauche du laquais et en attendant qu'il pousse le siège en dessous de vous. En attendant que le repas commence, vous pouvez poser vos mains sur les cuisses, devant vos jambières. Voilà, comme cela ! S'écria la dame de compagnie, ravie de constater qu'elle mobilisait pour une fois l'attention complète de la jeune fille et, mieux encore, qu'elle exécutait ses dires.

- Ensuite, vous pouvez discuter poliment avec vos voisins, vous n'avez aucune règle de politesse à observer puisque vous êtes une « invitée » du roi, votre statut indéfinis et votre présence vous vaudra beaucoup d'attention de la part des comtes et des nobles, mais cette position vous oblige à vous intégrer à la cour et à respecter chaque membres tout en se méfiant de certaines personne que je vous indiquerais. Les discutions se poursuivent jusqu'à ce que l'hôte –ici le Roi- s'installe à son siège, vous devez vous levez et vous rasseoir une fois qu'il en a fait de même. Sa majesté lèvera sans doute sa coupe à votre honneur, vous devrez vous tenir droite devant cette considération et – si possible-, ajouta la vieille femme en regardant le regard méprisant de la jeune fille, lui sourire brièvement sans s'attarder dans un échange de regard, en effet, vous devez absolument faire votre possible pour ne pas croiser son regard. Ensuite le repas commence, essayez de manger au rythme des convives, car il y aura sûrement des invités même si vous êtes un membre d'honneur. Le reste se fera naturellement. »

Sirha porta lentement sa fourchette à sa bouche et mâcha avant de prendre la parole :

- Où se trouve la salle du dîner ?

- Dans la grande salle, je serais votre chaperon pour la réception qui précèdera le repas. Je vous présenterais à la noblesse qui serait sûrement très nombreuse. Si vous voulez un conseil, évitez de parler de votre passé, évasez vos réponses sur vos origines. Les femmes nobles vous salueront d'une révérence si elles souhaitent vous honorer mais la plupart feront simplement un signe de la tête en souriant. Les hommes s'inclineront devant vous et vous pouvez leur répondre en faisant de même ou en leur portant un minimum d'attention.

Sirha repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappait d'une coiffure fait à la vas-vite en attendant celle du soir et demanda après avoir mangé un grain de raisin:

- Et quand le souper sera fini, je reviendrai directement à mes appartements ?

- Les discussions se prolongeront sûrement et peut-être qu'un jeune homme de haute distinction se proposera de vous raccompagner, mais je ne serais pas loin.

Sirha leva les yeux au ciel, il était clair que la dame de compagnie espérait que les jeunes comtes se presseraient autours d'elle, elle pouvait toujours courir.

Elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à revoir l'étiquette de la cour.

- Un cas particulier se pose pour Murtagh, le dragonnier, précisa Vrrana au cas où la jeune fille ne voyait pas de qui elle parlait, vous avez été anoblit et élevée à un rang encore inconnue, néanmoins vous êtes tous les deux sous la tutelle du Roi. En temps normal, un dragonnier se trouverait au dessus de toute emprise et de toutes règles et il en est de même pour un membre d'honneur de la cour du roi. Vous êtes donc à une sorte d'égalité au niveau social mais du point de vue de la galanterie, il vous doit le respect et se met son honneur à être à votre disposition.

Sirha réprima cette idée et se prit à espérer que le jeune homme soit absent.

- Toutefois, je vous conseille de lui montrer votre respect, ainsi qu'aux autres membres de la cour pour éviter de vous faire trop d'ennemies, certaines personnes ont beaucoup plus d'influence et de pouvoir que vous pouvez le penser.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et lissa sa sous-robe d'un geste qui se voulait calme et décontracté.


	24. Chap 23

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon trempa sa plume d'oie dans un petit récipient taillé dans du bois. Il lissa le parchemin de sa main et traça soigneusement une lettre délicatement calligraphiée.

Assis à même le sol devant l'ouverture béante qui servait de support de décollage à Saphira. Celle-ci étaient partie chasser il y avait déjà de nombreuses minutes profitant du temps libre pour se remplir le ventre.

Eragon regarda son œuvre et la considéra avec réalisme ; sans aucune grâce ses lettre n'approchait en rien les œuvres magnifiques de son maître, même si le résultat était correct. Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur une masse considérable de cousins. Le jeune dragonnier finit par se relever pour s'approcher d'une cheminer creusée dans l'arbre recouvert d'un fine couche de métal pour protéger le pin. Il étendit sa main au dessus du bois disposé en tas et murmura :

« Brisingr »

Le feu s'alluma, brûlant d'abord les fines brindilles pour dévorer les grosses bûches placées aux fonds du foyer. Le jeune dragonnier tendit la toile qui bordait les bords de la pièce, laissant une ouverture pour son amie pour finalement s'asseoir devant les flammes et poser une bouilloire dedans en prenant garde à ne pas se brûler.

Un toussotement discret confirma une présence qu'Eragon avait repérée en étendant les barrières de son esprit. Il se retourna et se leva pour accueillir Arya vêtue d'une tunique verte et d'un manteau de plume, son front orné d'un diadème décoré d'une émeraude simplement posé sur ses cheveux aux reflets sombres. Il fut surprit qu'elle vienne le voir alors qu'il était seul, chose qu'elle évitait soigneusement depuis la Célébration Du Sang.

Après les salutations d'usages, il l'invita courtoisement à prendre un siège près de l'âtre et lui demanda d'un ton léger :

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Arya Svit-kona ?

L'intéressée plongea son regard vert dans les flammes avant de poser ses yeux transperçant sur le dragonnier et de répondre d'un ton presque joyeux :

- La reine souhaite juste savoir comment ton entraînement se passait et comment tu allais.

- Saphira et moi nous nous portons très bien je te remercie. Notre entraînement se poursuit à une allure correcte, du moins, nous le pensons.

Arya esquissa un petit sourire :

- Savoir comment toi, tu allais.

Le jeune homme se pencha pour attraper la bouilloire dont l'eau frémissait et servit l'elfe avait de la reposer et de peser ses mots :

- Je vais bien.

- Tes engagements de dragonnier ne doivent pas entraver à ta croissance et à ton bonheur, Eragon. Je tiens à te dire que ton fardeau est lourd, mais n'oublie pas celui de Saphira, qui est encore plus grand.

Le dragonnier fronça les sourcils tout en songeant que son statut de dragonnier avait au moins réussit dresser une barrière entre eux, il ajouta :

- J'ai longuement discuté de cela avec Saphira, elle sait que j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à la survie des dragons.

- Je m'en doute, pardonne moi, Dragonnier, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, je souhaitais juste souligner que Saphira et toi avez accomplit beaucoup de choses Eragon, vous avez sauvés beaucoup de vie humaines et naines. Cependant rien n'a été accomplit pour les dragons.

Eragon resta perplexe avant de demander, se doutant bien que l'elfe avait une idée derrière la tête :

- Eclaire-moi, Arya, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Je veux dire que si par hasard tu avais l'intention de passer par inadvertance dans un coin des détenteurs du dernier œuf, tu pourrais en profiter pour vérifier si, par malchance tu tomberais sur quelques informations utiles aux Vardens, aux elfes ou à l'espèce de Saphira.

Le jeune homme resta désorienté, accaparé par son désire de réaliser sa promesse, il n'y aurait probablement pas pensé.

- Je te remercie, Arya Svit-kona, je n'y avais tout simplement pas songé, mon incompétence me jouera des tours.

La jeune elfe sourit presque au jeune élève :

- Heureusement, tu n'es pas seul…

Le silence s'installa entre eux et finalement la princesse s'enquit :

- Qu'étais-tu en train de faire lorsque je suis arrivée ?

- Je laissais tomber la calligraphie ! répondit l'élève, désignant l'ouvrage abandonné qui lui ramena pour lui montrer, dépité.

Arya prit le parchemin et lui demanda d'un ton calme :

-Puis-je avoir ta plume s'il te plait, Eragon ?

Celui-ci la lui tendit sans aucune hésitation et regarda l'elfe laisser courir l'encre sur le papier :

- Regarde, lui dit-elle en effectuant un petit geste parfaitement calculé, tes doigts ne doivent pas bouger, les mouvements partent du poignet. Tu fais pivoter l'articulation tout en tournant la plume pour allonger ta lettre.

Eragon la contempla pendant qu'elle calligraphiait avec grâce et précision. Quand la jeune femme eût terminée la ligne, elle releva les yeux et regarda le ciel tout en cherchant le soleil déjà bien bas derrière les nuages et l'ondée :

- La nuit va bientôt tomber, je vais retourner auprès de la reine.

Ils se levèrent et Eragon salua la princesse tout en la remerciant :

- Merci, Arya Svit-kona, j'observerais tes conseils précieusement, te reverrais-je avant notre départ ?

- Sûrement, Dragonnier, répondit mystérieusement l'elfe en descendant les marches en bois du pin.

Ainsi s'en alla la princesse, inutile de préciser qu'Eragon flottait sur un petit nuage, et rassemblant toutes sa bonne volonté il reprit la plume qu'Arya tenait dans sa main quelques secondes plus tôt, la trempa dans l'encrier et repris son ouvrage plus appliqué que jamais.

Environ une heure après, une rafale de vent secoua les branches de l'arbre et une ombre s'approcha dans les airs. Saphira apparût, les ailes déployées, les membres arrières tendu à l'extrême, et luttant contre le vent qui rugissait elle se posa, dégoulinante d'eau, sur le bord de l'ouverture. Elle s'ébroua pour ne trop mouiller l'intérieur mais en se secouant, la dragonne arrosa copieusement une partie de la pièce avant de décocher un regard d'azur à son dragonnier, qui, jetant un coup d'œil aux dégâts commis par son amie, se leva pour aller fermer l'ouverture en tendant la toile afin que l'atmosphère de la pièce se réchauffe sensiblement.

« Tu as bien chassée ? » S'enquit-il.

« Très bien, même si les proies se fond de plus en plus rare. J'ai dû aller assez loin pour trouver un gibier qui me fera tenir au moins la semaine, l'hiver sera dur pour toute l'Alagaesia. » Répondit la jeune dragonne en se couchant sur sa couche.

« Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange sur ton passage, pas de soldats ? »

« Non, aucun humain, je pense que Galbatorix n'ose pas s'enfoncer dans le DuWeldenvarden. En revanche, j'ai constaté des empreintes de loups, particulièrement grandes. Ils ne seraient pas dangereux pour moi, ricana-t-elle, -sauf à plusieurs, et encore- mais ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée d'un cheval. »

« Il faudra surveiller nos arrières lors de notre expédition dans l'Empire. »

La dragonne hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

- J'ai croisé Glaedr tout à l'heure, non seulement tu poursuivras ton entraînement avec Vanir sur l'esprit mais nous reprendrons aussi tout deux le combat au cas où nous faisions de mauvaises rencontres sur notre chemins. »

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Marchez comme cela, voila ! N'oublier pas de tenir votre éventail dans votre main droite quand il est fermé tout en tenant votre robe avec vos doigts ! Souligna Vrrana, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sirha leva les yeux au ciel, toutes ses mondanités et ses détails ridicules l'agaçaient profondément et elle ne se livrait à l'exercice que pour passer le temps, ne pas paraître ridicule et surtout pour oublier sa nervosité qui montait d'un cran à chaque heure passée.

La vieille femme se félicita que la jeune fille aie déjà un port de tête assez fier malgré cette éternelle effronterie et la lueur mystérieuse qui finalement ne lui portait pas trop préjudice.

Une servante vint chuchoter quelques chose à l'oreille de la dame de compagnie qui sortie immédiatement de la pièce en s'excusant auprès de la jeune fille.

Laissant la porte entrouverte derrière elle, la vieille femme s'enquit auprès de Murtagh qui l'avait demandé :

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Savoir si la porteuse sera prête pour ce soir, souffla-t-il.

A travers quelques mèches de cheveux il distingua la silhouette de Sirha vêtue d'une simple sous-robe blanche, les cheveux quasiment détaché. La jeune fille semblait remplit de mélancolie et se détachait particulièrement du fond de la pièce remplit de vapeur. Elle rajusta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Vrrana le tira de ses pensées :

- Il n'y aura pas d'incident ce soir, affirma-t-elle à voix basse.

Le dragonnier leva un sourcil septique.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

-Cette jeune fille a peut-être un caractère à coucher dehors mais elle sait se tenir ! J'en ferais la fierté de la cour.

Murtagh esquissa ceux qui ressemblait vaguement un sourire, il reconnaissait bien la nourrice qui l'avait élevée durant plus de dix ans. Elevé était un bien grand mot pour se qu'était sa vie à l'époque, enfermé dans une tour.

- N'y comptez quand même pas trop, répondit en jetant un regard presque navré à la vieille dame. L'important est qu'il n'y ait pas de scandales à ce dîner.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour dans le noir, sa cape volant derrière lui, attachée sur ses larges épaules.

Vrrana retourna dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Vrrana rentra dans la salle et Sirha releva la tête pour savoir si la dame de compagnie poursuivrait la leçon de maintient, son regard confirma la crainte de la jeune fille.

- Recommencez, s'il vous plait !

La porteuse leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa pour adopter une démarche légère et fière. Au bout de quelques traversées, la vieille dame gracia la jeune fille pour la faire s'asseoir devant un miroir, à une commode. Sirha posa les yeux sur son reflet, même en sous-vêtement, on pouvait voir que la porteuse se portait plutôt bien malgré sa silhouette nerveuse. Ses escapades à l'extérieur avait donné à sa peau une teint légèrement halé que la jeune fille préférait largement au teint morbide qui lui avait collé à la peau – c'était le cas de le dire- pendant de longues semaines.

Une servante s'approcha et saisi un des multiple pots qui jonchait le meuble devant la porteuse et lui poudra de nouveau le visage pour lui unifier la peau et dissimuler ses légères cernes. On lui appliqua un fard léger sur les joues pendant qu'une autre personne lui détachait les cheveux pour les lui démêler une dernière fois. Une domestique lui appliqua un baume à la texture froide et épaisse pendant qu'une autre lui limait de nouveau les ongles. Les minutes qui survirent parurent très longues à Sirha, plusieurs servantes s'escrimaient à lui coiffer les cheveux. Une jeune fille sortit du feu un fer à boucler et s'installa à sa tâche. Au bout d'un certain temps, on l'invita à se lever et à changer de salle ; les finitions de la coiffure seraient faites au dernier moment. Dans la pièce voisine, on l'invita à monter sur le promontoire, au milieu des six glaces. On fixa en bas de son bustier des sortes de foulards pour donner du volume à la toilette de la jeune femme. Sur un mannequin, Sirha pouvait distinguer la robe qu'elle avait choisit plusieurs semaines auparavant, plusieurs siècles. Evidemment, Vrrana n'avait put résister à agrémenter le bustier de la robe de pierres précieuses et de perles. Elle se retint de lever une fois de plus les yeux au ciel pendant qu'on détachait du modèle la robe désormais brillant de mille feux. Deux servantes portèrent respectueusement l'étoffe jusqu'à Sirha, déplacèrent la sous-robe de quelques centimètres et lui passèrent la toilette. Une domestique attrapa le lacet argent du bustier du vêtement et le serra, La jeune fille encaissa en pestant et en maudissant le roi en silence. Une servante vint prêter main forte à la première et le cordon fut noué dans le dos de la jeune fille. On lui passa de fines chaussures et on la raccompagna dans la pièce précédente pour la rasseoir devant la commode et terminer sa coiffure. Au bout de longue minutes, la dernière mèche de cheveux fixée, la dernière barrette sertit de saphir, on fit quelques retouches à son maquillage. Un dernier baume gras fut appliqué sur ses lèvres. On lui mit des boucles d'oreilles, deux perles accompagnées de diamant bleu, se balançant au gré des mouvements de tête de Sirha. Un fin collier d'argent et de saphir fut passé autour de son cou, mettant en valeur le teint de sa peau et son décolleté. Une dernière pièce de tissus d'un bleu pâle fut fixée sur ses hanches de manière à ce qu'elle retombe sur la robe et la fasse ressortir. Une bague assortie à ses autres bijoux fut passée à ses doigts fins. La jeune fille était prête.

- Nous sommes pile à l'heure, se félicita Vrrana.

Elle traversa le château escorté des suivantes pendant que la vieille femme allait passé sa robe et repoudrer. Situé en haut de l'escalier, le palier permettait de voir un coin du grand hall où se passait la réception et les servantes se donnaient à cœur joie dans les commérages ou en lui confiant quelques potins sur les nouveau arrivant que la jeune fille écoutait distraitement, nerveuse et anxieuse à la fois de rencontrer le roi et de se présenter dans tout la cour où elle aillait désormais devoir évoluer, du moins pendant un certain temps.

Vrrana arriva enfin, habillé d'une toilette noire somptueuse néanmoins plus discrète que celle de Sirha pour ne pas faire de l'ombre à l'invité d'honneur de la soirée.

- Nous devons attendre, chuchota-t-elle, une invité d'honneur doit toujours se faire quelque peu attendre.

- Pourquoi ? C'est stupide, souffla la jeune fille, à qui la vie de la cour lui semblait de plus en plus hypocrite et idiote.

- C'est comme ça, un membre d'honneur arrive après tout le monde, cela permet d'entretenir une sorte de mystère que les nobles se délectent de découvrir.

Sirha haussa les épaules, preuve qu'elle trouvait ce raisonnement pathétique :

-Vraiment, elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire ?

- C'est aussi une excuse quand on est en retard, lorsque l'on a des obligations, chose qui ne va pas tarder pour vous.

- Nécessairement ?

- Oui.

La jeune fille se renfrogna avant de jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil nerveux vers le bas. Vrrana l'imita et déclara :

- Tous les invité ont du arriver, il est temps pour nous d'y aller.

Sirha sentit sa gorge se nouer, elle inspira un grand coup, saisi l'éventail bleu qu'on lui tendait et s'engagea dans le grand escalier aux côtés de sa dame de compagnie en prenant à son maintien et à sa tenue.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh subissait les bavardages incessants de sa voisine et tout en levant les yeux au ciel il se dit que la porteuse n'allait plus tarder. La soirée était organisée d'une main de maître par les plus grands cuisiniers de l'Empire, des gardes avaient été disposés un peu partout dans le château. Le roi ne se montrerait qu'au dîner, laissant la cour s'amuser et bavarder avant que l'élite de la noblesse s'isole dans la grande salle pour souper.

A présent, la salle n'était plus que parfum écœurant, étoffe et rire hypocrite que le dragonnier méprisait mais qu'il devait supporter avec honneur puisque cette fête, encore une, avait été placé sous sa responsabilité. Pour le moment, il écoutait les jacasseries d'une jeune aristocrate, charmante certes, mais quelconque et quelque peu niaise. C'est alors que les rires se turent et les murmures s'élevèrent.

Vrrana descendait les escaliers avec, à ses côtés, Sirha que Murtagh reconnaissait à peine. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la sauvageonne qu'il avait arraché au Raz'acs, mais avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille de haute naissance qui avoisinait celle d'une princesse. La couleur que la jeune fille portait sur elle estomaqua le dragonnier, elle ne manquait pas d'air ! Le jeune homme était curieux de voir la réaction du Roi à cet habit.

Le dragonnier analysa la démarche de la porteuse ; un pas léger et un port de tête qui n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands aristocrates. Il y avait aussi cette timidité et cette contenance que Murtagh ne lui connaissait pas.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

La jeune fille prit garde où elle posait les pieds et quand elle releva la tête, elle surprit les regards insistants que toutes la cours lui lançait. Parcourant du regard l'assistance, Sirha inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se donner du courage et releva la tête timidement même si au plus profond d'elle, quelque chose s'apprêtait à bondir, toutes griffes dehors en cas d'affront. La porteuse constata que Vrrana, à son plus grand damne, prenait tout son temps pour descendre les dernières marches. Emplit d'une curiosité, la jeune fille s'attarda sur certains visages, intéressée de découvrir les personnes les plus influentes de l'empire dont certain avait peut-être gouverné sa terre natale. Mais Sirha ne s'y trompait pas, elle savait bien que derrière ces étoffes, ces paroles remplient d'arrogance ou de flatteries le roi régnait en maître absolu et une profonde crainte du monarque était apparente. La jeune fille se rappela brusquement qu'elle demeurait son invité d'honneur et une répulsion l'envahit. La porteuse releva encore le menton et décida de montrer qu'elle ne devait rien au roi et que tout en elle était mérité. Sirha aperçut Murtagh qui la regardait, observateur. Il était richement vêtu de noir et de rouge et des jeunes filles papotaient autours de lui. Deux mèches de cheveux tombant élégamment devant son visage, il la dévisageait de ses yeux clairs. La jeune fille se détourna pour se concentrer sur son maintient.

La dernière marche de l'escalier fut franchie et les conversations reprirent pendant que Vrrana la conduisait à travers les parfums entêtants et les sourires hypocrites.

La dame de compagnie se dirigea vers le centre de sa pièce et une femme d'âge mur croulant sous les pierres précieuses et la dentelle s'exclama :

- Madame ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous, votre toilette est ravissante !

Vrrana répondit d'un air pincée :

- Je vous remercie Madame la comtesse. Permettez-moi de vous présenter notre invité d'honneur, Mademoiselle Sirha.

La comtesse inclina la tête en souriant et Sirha l'imita, considérant que la prudence était le meilleur comportement à adopter.

- Mademoiselle Sirha, je vous présente la comtesse de Therinsford. Déclara Vrrana sans la moindre expression.

La femme sourit de nouveau :

- Alors voilà notre invitée, enchantée, soyez la bienvenue à Urû'baen.

- Nous vous remercions, répondit la dame de compagnie.

Elles s'éloignèrent rapidement en un bruissement d'étoffe pour aller saluer d'autres aristocrates, Vrrana lui glissa :

- Ce soir, les gens s'en tiendrons à une simple présentation et vos poseront quelque questions mais la prochaine fois, vous serez probablement entourée par un groupe de curieuse – et peut-être de curieux- et peut-être même d'admiratrice.

Sirha haussa les épaules, septique. C'est alors que deux jeunes hommes virent se présenter à la jeune fille. L'uns aux cheveux blond et l'autre brins. Le premier s'inclina devant la porteuse :

- Bonsoirs, Mesdames, je me présente, je suis le fils du gouverneur de Daret et voici son bras droit, mon jeune ami, vicomte de cette province.

Le second à l'allure séduisante sourit et s'inclina devant la jeune fille qui courba le cou comme le lui avait apprit Vrrana.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésitez pas, nous sommes à votre dispositions pendant notre séjour à Urû'baen.

- Je vous remercie, Messieurs, répondit posément la jeune fille, prenant la parole pour la première fois de la soirée.

Elles s'éloignèrent de la foule pour se diriger vers le buffet où des rires francs parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeunes fille. Vrrana s'approcha d'un groupe de jeunes filles apparemment très heureuse de se trouver à la réception :

- Mesdemoiselles, je vous confie notre invité d'honneur, prenez en soin, j'ai une affaire à régler !

Sirha lança un regard horrifié quand elle s'aperçue que la dame de compagnie s'apprêtait à la laisser seul avec des inconnues, mais celle-ci lui avait déjà tournée le dos.

Quand elle se retourna, une demi-douzaine de jeunes filles qui devaient avoir son âge la regardait, silencieux, un masque de perplexité sur chaque visage. Sirha sentit la méfiance qu'elle avait enfouie au fond d'elle resurgir et tout la pression que la porteuse avait accumulé pour cette soirée se cabra et elle siffla en levant un sourcil :

- Quoi ?

Une toute jeune fille qui n'approchait même pas la quinzaine d'années et se cachait derrière une adolescente murmura d'une voix futée en fixant la porteuse :

- Vous voyez qu'elle sait parler !

Toutes les jeunes femmes éclatèrent d'une rire emplit d'une joie éclatante, cela surprit presque Sirha qui ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ?

La petite fille déclara avec une franchise comique et sereine:

- Elle dit ça parce qu'on rigole.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

La petite protesta en montrant du doigt :

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai les autres ne rigole jamais.

Autre éclat de rire.

La réplique arracha une esquisse d'un sourire à Sirha mais une jeune fille envoya une pichenette sur la main de la fillette :

- Helen, on ne montre pas du doigt !

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur le visage moqueur, la jeune fille blonde reprit :

- Non, nous ne sommes pas d'ici, en fait nous avons été invitées à la réception en remerciement. Nos pères se sont illustrés lors de la grande bataille de l'année passée.

- Vous n'assistez donc pas au repas ? demanda la porteuse qui avait espérée trouver de la compagnie pour le moment fatidique de la soirée.

- Non, nous n'avons aucun titre de noblesse, c'est notre première apparition à la cour et probablement la dernière, du moins nous l'espérons. L'ambiance hypocrite ne nous convient pas vraiment et il nous tarde de rentrer dans nos provinces. Vous restez pour quelques temps ?

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi, malheureusement. Déclara Sirha dont le visage s'était brusquement assombrit.

Les rires cessèrent brusquement et la jeune fille blonde déclara d'un ton compréhensif :

- Je suis sur que vous vous ferez des amies ici, au pire, il y aura toujours les jeunes hommes de la cour !

Des sourires fusèrent de toutes parts mais Sirha grimaça en songeant aux rares hommes qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Son interlocutrice s'apprêtait à poser sa main gantée sur le bras de la porteuse et à lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille quand Vrrana débarqua à l'improviste, le groupe recula et s'inclina discrètement pendant que Sirha se sentait partagé entre le soulagement d'avoir évité un contact physique et l'agacement dû au retour de sa dame de compagnie.

-Je vous remercie, Mesdemoiselles et je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

La porteuse les salua d'un sourire crispé et suivit Vrrana en jetant un dernier regard derrière son épaule aux jeunes filles qui lui lancèrent des encouragements avant de se taire en s'apercevant que tous les membres de la cour les regardaient, outrés.

La dame de compagnie lui expliqua qu'elle allait la présenter aux derniers nobles et personnes importantes qui assisteraient au dîner. Des aristocrates plus obèses les un que les autres s'inclinèrent devant la jeune fille ainsi que des grands généraux.


	25. Chap 24

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

De temps à autres, Murtagh observait du coin de l'œil la porteuse qui dégageait une certaine contenance et, il fallait l'avouer, une certaine grâce. Le dragonnier devinait sa nervosité mais, à part ses doigts légèrement crispés sur son éventail, rien ne trahissait son éventuelle anxiété qui pouvait aisément de traduire en une timidité presque charmante.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire discret à un jeune général au physique séduisant avant de reporter son attention sur Vrrana qui la conduisit à travers la foule de noble qui la dévisageait d'un œil critique et surtout étonné de sa fraicheur et de sa discrétion, inhabituel à la cour. Il la regarda exécuter sa tâche avec timidité en se demandant comment se poursuivrait les évènements. Peut-être que sa présence aux côtés du roi apporterais de la nouveauté et de la fraîcheur dans cette forteresse sombre. A peine arrivée, elle avait déjà bousculée l'étiquette rien qu'en s'habillant en bleu ciel et le dragonnier se demandait si le roi allait, une fois de plus à cause de Sirha, laisser cours à sa colère.

Soudain, elle fut devant lui, le visage dénué de toute expression de défis ou de méfiance, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Voici le bras droit du Roi, le dragonnier Murtagh, que vous avez déjà rencontré.

La jeune fille inclina la tête sans croiser son regard, non pas par respect ni par crainte, comme si autre chose la préoccupait. Quelque chose de plus important que de se trouver devant le dragonnier qui l'avait conduit à la torture et à l'emprisonnement.

Murtagh, lui ne se gênait pas pour dévisager Sirha, comme si à travers son regard, il pouvait percer à jour le secret du médaillon et par la même occasion, celui de sa porteuse. Comme à son habitude, son esprit frôla celui de la jeune fille mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y distingua aucun sentiments que l'ancienne torturée aurait du ressentir, comme si ils étaient cachés à un endroit inaccessible et que l'indifférence avait pris part de sa conscience toute entière.

Un mélange de surprise et de curiosité envers la jeune fille emplit le dragonnier. C'est alors qu'il croisa son regard, qu'elle détourna, comme si rien d'autre que sa nervosité ne pouvait l'arracher à sa sorte de mélancolie.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha esquiva le regard insistant de Murtagh, bien trop occupé à appréhender le dîner et surtout, sa seconde rencontre avec le roi.

C'est alors qu'un son de trompette retentit, Vrrana déclara :

- Le dîner va bientôt commencer, je vais devoir vous laisser seule. Murtagh puis-je vous confier cette demoiselle ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle abandonna sa protégée qui ne put s'empêcher de tourner sa tête vers l'endroit où sa dame de compagnie se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Sirha n'appréciait pas beaucoup la vieille femme mais sa présence sûre en faisait un pilier sur lequel la jeune fille pouvait se poser au milieu de ce monde inconnu ou tout lui était étranger.

Elle se retourna, revenant brusquement à la réalité, sortant de sa léthargie … et se retrouva face à face avec Murtagh qui l'observait sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Un domestique se plaça devant la porte de la grande salle et secoua une petite clochette, le battant pivota et l'ensemble de la cour s'engagea dans la grande salle.

Sirha n'avait plus qu'à suivre à la lettre les conseils de sa dame de compagnie et à espérer que la soirée se passe bien.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh considéra avec étonnement l'expression de délaissement que la jeune fille afficha lorsque Vrrana s'en alla. Décidemment, soit la porteuse n'avait toujours pas récupéré ses forces depuis son emprisonnement, soit les tortures avaient éteint son mauvais caractère.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

La jeune fille s'engouffra dans la grande salle, suivant le mouvement de foule. La pièce était entièrement faire de marbre gris et noir. Une immense table de plusieurs mètres de long recouverte d'une nappe blanche et de couvert en argent se dressait, traversant la salle en son milieu.

Sirha s'avança, levant la tête pour admirer l'immense voute qui dominait la place située en bout de table, le trône de Galbatorix.

Un valet la dirigea à sa place et Sirha constata avec horreur qu'en tant qu'invitée d'honneur, elle était située juste à côtés du roi, à sa gauche. Fort heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas encore arrivé et lorsqu'elle s'assit à son siège, la jeune fille regarda brièvement Murtagh qui s'asseyait en face d'elle, à la droit du trône avant de reporter son attention sur son voisin de gauche, le fils du gouverneur aux cheveux longs et blonds qui l'avait rencontré tout à l'heure. Tout en bavardant courtoisement avec elle, il parvint temporairement à lui faire oublier son angoisse et pendant quelques instants :

- Vous avez des parents à la cours ? Car le mystère de vos origines reste complet pour tous les membres de la noblesse !

Sirha se souvint des avertissements de Vrrana et répondit évasivement :

- Pas vraiment, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai grandie au milieu des nobles.

Le jeune homme sourit et répondant :

- Même si mon père est gouverneur, notre famille n'était rien d'autre – avant d'être anoblit pas le Roi – que des marchands de bateau. Ma grand-mère travaillait en temps que couturière pour survivre. Même si je côtois des personnes influentes tout les jours, ont ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai ça dans le sang !

La jeune fille sourit avant de répondre :

- Effectivement, vous n'avez pas de trace d'hypocrisie et d'orgueil sur le visage !

- Et vous encore moins ! C'est tout à votre honneur.

La jeune fille n'eût pas le temps de répliquer que tout la table, environ une vingtaines de personnes, se leva. Elle referma nerveusement son éventail et imita les autres invités, l'estomac noué. Cela devait se voir car le jeune homme lui souffla :

- Vous n'avez jamais rencontré le Roi ?

- Si, murmura-t-elle, plus crispée que jamais.

- Détendez-vous, je sûr qu'une jeune fille charmante comme vous ne peux que se faire apprécier par sa majesté. Tout va bien se passer.

- Je l'espère, déclara distraitement la porteuse, fixant la porte en métal au fond de la pièce, probablement par où le roi allait arriver.

Le battant grinça et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, laissant apparaître un homme grand et entièrement habillé de noir. Ses bottes frappèrent durement le sol et il s'avança jusqu'à son trône et s'arrêta devant sa place ou il fixa ses yeux noirs sur la jeune fille habillée d'azur pendant un certain temps tandis qu'elle restait droite, plus nerveuse que jamais, le regard allant de la table au Roi dont les yeux semblaient directement la conduire dans une obscurité infinie. Galbatorix inclina la tête et salua son invitée en silence avant de s'asseoir. Les convives firent de même et Sirha se concentra pour coordonner ses mouvements avec ceux du majordome qui avançait son siège derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses jambes. Le médaillon commençait à exprimer son désaccord à la présence du roi.

Entre chaque siège, un valet s'avança et leur servit une sorte de vin presque blanc, que Sirha n'avait jamais vu. Elle observa le liquide inconnu tout en gardant un œil sur le roi qui ne cessait de la fixer.

Il finit par saisir son verre.

« Oh, non. » songea la jeune fille, au comble de la nervosité. Le médaillon commençait à tiédir sous sa peau.

Le Roi se leva et tous les invités l'imitèrent en prenant leur gobelet de cristal noir.

Sirha supposa qu'elle devait faire de même et se saisit de son verre qui semblait constitué de diamant sombre. Galbatorix prit la parole :

« Levons nos coupes à notre invitée d'honneur, Mademoiselle Sirha, qui à rendue un grand service à tout l'Empire…

Mais Sirha ne l'écoutait plus, la pierre sous sa peau devenait brûlante et dans sa main, le cristal de son verre devenait bleu. Elle manqua de le lâcher mais se reprit de justesse pour écouter la fin du discours du roi :

-… Nous espérons qu'elle se plaira à Urû'baen et nous sommes très heureux de l'avoir parmi nous. A la future Duchesse !

Les convives reprirent ses dernières phrases et portèrent leurs coupes à la bouche. Sirha fit de même sans toutefois boire le liquide, obnubiler par la couleur qu'avait prit le verre.

Tous les invités s'assirent et les conversations reprirent de bon train, la plupart ayant pour sujets le titre de noblesse de la jeune fille qui pour le moment jetait un dernier coup d'œil au roi et reposait en toute hâte son verre en tentant de masquer un visage horrifié par la teinte de sa coupe qui redevenait paisiblement noire. Sirha parcourue l'assemblée mais personne n'avait remarqué cette incident. Personne sauf Murtagh, qui la fixait de ces yeux clairs à travers ses cheveux noirs, son regard la transperçait. Il se pencha à l'oreille du Roi et murmura quelque chose.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Voici le… le phénomène dont je vous avais parlé » souffla-t-il.

Galbatorix hocha la tête en se grattant le menton et au bout d'un certain temps il questionna :

- C'est elle qui à choisit la couleur ? »

Perplexe le jeune dragonnier se demanda si son maître ne tenait pas des propos incohérents, il avisa la tenue de la jeune fille :

- Ah, oui c'est elle.

- Une coïncidence, j'imagine ?

- Ou un signe du destin, mon Roi.

Galbatorix considéra un instant la jeune fille avant de commencer à manger sans en détacher son regard.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha commençait sérieusement à paniquer, le médaillon devenait incontrôlable et bouillonnait sous sa peau, elle sentait sa tête bourdonner. La porteuse respira un grand coup en se disant que tout cela allait passer elle se força à adopter un comportement serein et posé, presque autoritaire, et à sa grande surprise, la douleur finit par cesser. En poussant un soupir de soulagement, la jeune fille aperçu le jeune homme à sa droite qui l'observait :

- Alors, Duchesse Sirha ?

Sirha s'offusqua timidement :

- Je n'en savais rien.

- Vraiment ? Et de quel duché allez-vous recevoir la responsabilité ?

- Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Il plissa les paupières, septique puis il recommença d'un ton plus léger en raccrochant à ses lèvres le sourire séduisant que le jeune homme arborait bientôt depuis plus d'une heure :

- Vous savez que vous êtes la seul duchesse de tout l'Empire ?

- Non, et à vrai dire je n'y réfléchirai probablement que si cela arrive réellement. Marmonna la jeune fille.

Le futur gouverneur haussa un sourcil et demanda discrètement, avisant Galbatorix qui fixait toujours son interlocutrice :

- Pourquoi ce manque de confiance envers sa majesté ? Le roi tient toujours ses promesses !

Le regard de Sirha se perdit dans le vide :

- Je m'en suis déjà aperçue.

Le plat principal fut servit et plusieurs personnes lui posèrent des questions et la jeune fille répondit poliment sans trop en révéler sur elle :

- Quelle sont vos occupations favorites, lui demanda une aristocrate d'un ton mielleux que Sirha n'apprécia pas du tout, pour ma part je dévore de nombreuse pages par jour, les livres sont si passionnants !

La jeune fille termina sa bouchée poliment et répondit d'un ton distant :

- Je m'occupe de quelques affaires ici et là, j'ai profitée de ces dernières semaines pour visiter la citadelle.

La noble sourie et s'écria d'un ton haut perché :

- Comment n'y avais-je pas pensée, n'est-elle pas magnifique ?

Sirha supposa qu'elle parlait de la forteresse mais le regard insistant que lui lançait son voisin de droite laissa planer le doute un double sens aux paroles de la femme.

Les valets s'avancèrent entre les convives et hottèrent les plats – auxquelles la jeune fille n'avait quasiment pas touché- avant de poser le désert devant chaque invité. La porteuse constata au passage que le roi la fixait toujours de son regard pétrifiant et à son soulagement, Sirha sentit que le médaillon ne la brûlait plus même si la pierre sous sa peau restait tiède, comme si le pendentif veillait, près à sa cabrer à la moindre tentative d'approche. La jeune femme prit la petite cuillère posée devant elle et se força à manger en minimum, histoire de ne pas éveiller la curiosité de ses voisins et de ne pas tomber en pamoison. Le fils du gouverneur se nommait Calotth et lui raconta tout sorte d'histoire pour tenter de la distraire mais voyant que Sirha ne riait pas il demanda à voix basse :

- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour que vous vous départissiez de votre trouble ?

La jeune fille sursauta, persuadée qu'aucun des convives ne l'avait remarqué et le jeune homme s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Pardonnez-moi, mon impertinence me jouera des tours, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Sur ces mots, l'incident fût clos et la conversation reprit, alliant politesse et galanterie savamment dosé. Sirha ne se sentait pas à l'aise, la plupart des invités la regardait et murmurant à l'oreille de leur voisins. La porteuse savait que la plupart la jugeait, certain cherchant s'attirer les grâces de la future duchesse avec une sourire ou un compliment et d'autre la défiait des yeux et la jeune fille comptait déjà de nombreux ennemis. Le roi lui-même ne cessait de la fixer avec ces yeux noirs où Sirha avait l'impression de sombrer à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Elle s'arrangea donc pour ignorer ses pupilles qui la guettaient. Au bout d'un long moment, leurs plats fussent débarrassés et une coupe de vin clair déposé devant chaque convive.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le digestif fût servit, Murtagh saisit sa coupe et la porta à sa bouche sans quitter des yeux la porteuse. Celle-ci s'était plutôt bien comportée, jouant même à merveille son rôle d'invitée. Il remarqua que la jeune fille ne touchait pas à son verre, sûrement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle et le dragonnier trouva ce comportement approprié à la situation. Satisfait, il signala à Thorn que la soirée allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, mettant fin à son ennuis :

« Nous allons bientôt quitter la table » marmonna-t-il.

« Bien, prends ton temps je suis avec Shruikan. »

« Ah, bon ? » S'étonna-t-il, surprit que le dragon accepte une compagnie avant de se rappeler qu'il ne soufrait plus, que son comportement s'était peut-être stabilisé.

« Oui, tu devrais le voir, Galbatorix n'a pas mentit, il doit être guérit, il semble en pleine forme. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Murtagh, vaguement intéressé.

« Tout se passe comme prévue ? »

« Plutôt bien, même, elle n'a pas encore fait de faux pas, ce qui m'étonne un peu, je l'avoue. »

« Tant mieux, inutile d'attirer l'attention pour le moment. » Conclut brièvement le dragon.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Reprit Thorn au bout d'un long silence.

« La porteuse va devoir assumer diverses responsabilité et commencer sont apprentissage, le roi est toujours enferré dans l'idée dans faire une dragonnière, ridicule. »

« Il espère sûrement lui faire croire qu'il va tenir toutes ces promesses. »

« Je n'en sais rien, figure toi qu'il vient d'annoncer qu'elle sera duchesse ! »

« De mieux en mieux ! Au moins nous n'allons pas devoir nous charger de son apprentissage ! »

« Heureusement, tu imagines ? Passer toute la journée avec elle, quelle joie. » Râla Murtagh.

« A-t-elle toujours le même caractère ? » Demanda son compagnon, vaguement intéressé mais n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Le dragonnier considéra la jeune fille en la détaillant une fois de plus. Quelque chose en elle avait changé, pour sûr, quelque chose de fragile et de fort à la fois habitait la porteuse. Elle semblait un instant souhaiter disparaître et en même temps une force profonde paraissait prête à bondir à la moindre occasion. Oui Sirha avait changé mais seul le temps lui dirait vraiment qui était devenue cette jeune femme.

Il envoya une image mentale à son dragon qui se révéla dubitatif et légèrement étonné :

« Ils ont réussit à en faire « ça » ? »

« Eh oui, il faut croire que les méthodes du roi ont du bon ! »

« Ne dit pas ce genre de chose » Gronda Thorn d'un ton si irrité que Murtagh pouvait très bien imaginer chacun de ses muscles se contracter d'un tic nerveux et sa queue battre l'air de droite à gauche.

« Désolé. Le pire c'est que je vais sûrement devoir la raccompagner, personne ne vas sûrement se proposer ce soir ! ! »

« Ah… » Marmonna le dragon, en ricanant intérieurement, se sentant très peu concerné par ce genre de coutume et préférant laisser les humains à leur occupations ridicules et inutiles.

Il la regarda écouter mélancoliquement Calotth, semblant vouloirs être ailleurs. Le roi ne la quittait pas des yeux et le dragonnier savait que tel un rapace, le roi analysait les moindres mouvements de la porteuse. Peut-être même qu'il avait pénétrer dans son esprit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, cherchant à percer tout les secrets qui entouraient le médaillon.

Le roi reposa son verre sans montrer le moindre signe de contentement ou d'un éventuel agacement, arrachant un crissement au verre de cristal en raclant une de ses nombreuses bagues dessus. Il passa sa main sur sa barbe soigneusement taillée sans quitter des yeux Sirha avec un air impassible mais que Murtagh le devinait légèrement intrigué, probablement parce qu'il venait de sonder scrupuleusement les contours de la conscience de la jeune fille et comme lui-même l'avait ressentit, aucune expression de crainte, de colère ou démence ne s'en dégageait, juste une légère nervosité comme n'importe quelle personne à laquelle on venait de confier une nouvelle responsabilité. Toujours cette sorte de mélancolie que même le dragonnier, qui avait vécu l'enfermement et la torture, ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Sirha se comportait étrangement, comme si elle se sentait ailleurs et en même tant, la porteuse respectait scrupuleusement la politesse et l'étiquette avec une rigueur étonnante, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie. Le jeune homme se demandait si le moindre sentiment allait un jour ressurgir de sa conscience et surtout, quand. L'esprit de Thorn vint s'installer confortablement près du sien pour finalement déclarer :

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit devenue insensible ou béate. Il se peut qu'elle masque sa nervosité et que cette anxiété la mette dans un état second. N'oublie pas que cette jeune femme n'a eu aucun contact sociale depuis plus d'un mois.»

« Tu as sûrement raison… » Marmonna le jeune homme, réalisant qu'il accordait trop d'importance à la porteuse.

« De toute façon elle va devoir de réveiller un peu, son entraînement commence demain matin, Shruikan vient de me le faire comprendre. »

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha se forçait à montrer un peu d'intérêt aux conversations, la jeune fille se sentait fatigué et le regard que le roi portait sur elle pesait lourd sur ses épaules. A chaque fois que la jeune fille jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction, sa nervosité montait d'un cran et son malaise augmentait. Néanmoins, la porteuse se hâtait de cacher ses pensées sombres dans un recoin de son esprit. Cacher une pensée dans son esprit, chose qui lui était venue naturellement ; elle se disait que si l'on pouvait « entrer » dans une conscience pour en connaître les souvenirs ou les pensées- comme l'avait fait Murtagh et Thorn lord de leur voyage- il y avait sûrement un moyen de s'en protéger et à défaut de pouvoir protéger son esprit tout entier. La jeune fille barricadait instinctivement ses pensées les plus secrètes dans un coin où personne ne semblait avoir réussi jusqu'à maintenant à violer.

Le regard du roi se fit plus insistant, la quitta des yeux quelques instants pour attraper un couvert et faire sonner la coupe en cristal. Le résulta fût immédiat, tous les convives se turent et un silence glaciale transperça la salle. Le monarque prit une inspiration et balaya d'un regard la table avant de reposer ses yeux sur l'invitée d'honneur qui sentit son trouble augmenter.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, Mademoiselle, j'espère que vous avez passez une agréable soirée. Nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour à Urû'baen. »

Sur ces mots, il salua Sirha d'un mouvement de la tête qui se raidit visiblement et tourna les talons, sa cape volant derrière lui, il quitta la grande salle.

Dès que la porte eu claqué, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce redescendit d'un ton, les conversations reprirent et plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent pour lui poser quelques questions. Prise au piège par la foule, la jeune fille se contracta pour qu'aucun contact physique avec les nobles ne se produisent. La majorité des comtesses s'était rassemblé en petit groupe et jacassait sur la soirée, prétendant que le roi avait été particulièrement cérémonieux et tout à fait galant.

Sirha se sentait exténuer, ses jambes menaçaient de flancher et la elle ne songeait qu'à s'éloigner de tous ces parfums, ses couleurs criardes et surtout de ces rires hypocrites et infects.

Pendant que les convives sortaient lentement de la pièce pour le retrouver dans le grand hall, la jeune fille se débrouilla pour détourner le sujet de la conversation pour tenter de s'éclipser :

- Je ne vais pas tarder à regagner mes appartements, déclara-t-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, à une vicomtesse qui, malheureusement, lui tenait un discourt sur la splendeur des attentions de Galbatorix à son égard depuis de longue minute.

- Déjà ? S'écria l'intéressé d'une voix si aigüe que la porteuse sursauta.

- Oui, je suis quelque peu fatigué et je vais aller me reposer. Argua Sirha d'un ton faible.

- Prévenez-moi au moment de votre départ, nous nous ferons raccompagner par des gentilshommes ensemble, je loge non loin du pilier Est, nous ferons un détour par votre étage.

- Je viendrais vous saluer au moment de mon départ.

Son interlocutrice acquiesça, trop heureuse d'avoir l'honneur de raccompagner la première duchesse de tout l'empire.

Profitant pour la première fois de la soirée d'un moment de répit, la jeune fille se faufila derrière un piler et s'appuya dessus, sentant ses pensées s'embrouillées et un mal de tête la prendre brusquement. Le monde tourna autour d'elle et la porteuse fût heureuse de pouvoir s'adosser à la colonne.


	26. Chap 25

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh ferma la porte derrière le roi. Le battant pivota lentement en grinçant d'un bruit qui irrita quelque peu le dragonnier. Il traversa la salle du Dîner à présent vide en faisant claquer ses bottes sur les dalles de pierres noires. Les grandes portes étant restées ouvertes, le jeune homme déboucha dans le grand hall où la foule discutait. Il entreprit de la traverser discrètement l'assemblée afin de trouver la porteuse ; le dragonnier avait reçu pour mission – comme il s'y attendait- de raccompagner la jeune fille jusqu'à ses appartements. Malheureusement, Murtagh de distinguait aucune étoffe bleue et déjà, les aristocrates affluaient pour engager la conversation avec lui. Des nombreuses femmes gloussaient sans oser l'aborder mais son statut de représentant du roi l'obligeait à répondre aux sollicitations de ses interlocuteurs. Néanmoins, il ne s'attardait pas et tenta de ne pas montrer son impatience et son exaspération. Le jeune homme salua brièvement d'un mouvement de la tête les nobles et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la foule sans se soucier des regards posés sur lui. Personne ne le suivit, sachant d'avance qu'il ne souhaitait être accompagné. N'apercevant toujours personne, il contourna la foule et au bout de longue minutes, le dragonnier entrevît un avant bras et un poignet fin orné d'un bracelet d'argent et de saphir, en se décalant légèrement sur le côté pour apercevoir le visage de la jeune fille, savoir si elle se portait bien étant donné qu'elle était presque dissimulée. Il s'avança de quelques pas.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha porta sa main droite à son visage et massa ses tempes, en vain, la douleur qui lacérait ses tempes ne cessa pas. La jeune fille avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, sa vision se brouillait et ses jambes faiblissaient. Une larme perla au coin de ses paupières et sa respiration se fit plus difficile, le médaillon tiédit sous sa peau, lançant une sorte d'avertissement silencieux. Son éventail tomba au sol et la porteuse tressauta. Une souffrance venait de la prendre au ventre, son bassin se contracta et la jeune fille ferma les yeux de douleur. Elle respira une grande goulée d'air et tenta de se décontracter, de vider son esprits de tout sentiments, même dans le recoin où elle avait compacté toutes ses émotions. Alors, son mal de ventre cessa bien que sa migraine reste bel et bien présente, comme si la douleur se mettait en veilleuse, prête à fondre sur elle à tout moment.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément, à présent elle n'avait qu'une envie, retourner au calme car d'où la jeune fille était, le brouhaha de la foule parvenait aisément à ses oreilles et faisait siffler ses tympans. Au bout de longues secondes, la porteuse observa du coin de l'œil des couples déjà formés qui montait les escaliers en colimaçons situé aux quatre coins du hall, laissant l'escalier principal vide. Depuis le pilier, Sirha le regarda et songea qu'elle l'avait descendue à peine quelques heures plus tôt sans le moindre effort et maintenant il lui semblait inatteignable. Ses jambes tremblaient et la jeune fille mourrait de chaud, son corset l'empêchait de respirer à son aise, elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir de cavalier pour la raccompagner ; Vrrana l'attendait seulement au deuxième étages et la porteuse savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force pour y parvenir seule.

Tant pis. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, un grand principe que la jeune fille, la méfiance même n'avait jamais appliquée. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle fit quelque pas hésitant en direction des marches et Sirha s'apprêtait à commencer son ascension courageusement quand un cri retentit :

-Mademoiselle !

L'intéressée se retourna d'un geste, faisant voler l'étoffe soyeuse qui à présent pesait lourd sur ses hanches.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

-Mademoiselle !

Murtagh regarda d'un air absent le fils du gouverneur passer devant lui sans le voir. D'un air poliment inquiet, celui-ci s'inclina devant la jeune fille interloquée par son intervention. Il lui dit quelque chose que le dragonnier n'entendit pas.

Comment la porteuse avait su se faire raccompagner par un membre de la cour en moins d'une soirée ?

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Calotth s'inclina devant elle et avisant son visage pâle, il lui demanda d'un ton poli et galant :

- Souhaitez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? Vous m'avez l'air souffrante…

La porteuse, interloqué et hébété par la demande du jeune homme marmonna simplement :

- Je fatiguée en ce moment…

Il lui tendit sa main ganté et la jeune fille, soulagée, posa son avant bras contre le siens, comme le lui avait apprit Vrrana. Calotth l'aida à monter les marches une à une en la soutenant discrètement et la porteuse se laissa aider, heureuse de n'avoir aucun contact physique avec l'homme grâce à ses gants épais. Elle jeta discrètement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir si quelqu'un les avait vus s'éclipser de la réception. La jeune fille croisa le regard de Murtagh qui, une expression indéchiffrable dans le regard, se tenait à l'endroit même où elle se trouvait moins d'un minute auparavant. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux et quand elle évita ses yeux en se retournant pour regarder où elle mettait les pieds tandis que Calotth la soutenait discrètement, la porteuse sentis son regard dans son dos. Instinctivement, elle rassembla tous ses sentiments pour les dissimuler dans le recoin de son esprit mais en sentant ses jambes trembler et ses tympans siffler, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne cacherait plus rien ce soir. Une vague intrigué et silencieuse frôla son esprit et la porteuse frissonna de dégout en comprenant que le dragonnier tenait sa conscience prêt de la sienne. Il ne s'attendait pas à se qu'elle lui réponde, il l'en croyait sûrement incapable aussi quand la jeune fille éloigna son esprit à une distance respectable sans toutefois fuir devant lui, la vague constata avec une sorte d'indifférence sa capacité à percevoir sa présence tout en restant légèrement intéressé. Calotth l'entraîna précautionneusement dans le couloir menant à ses appartements et l'esprit resta à bonne distance du siens jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant Vrrana qui l'attendait prêt de la porte. Le fil du gouverneur s'arrêta à quelque mètre de la vieille femme et tenta de capter l'attention de Sirha :

« Vous sentez-vous mieux, à présent ?

La jeune fille décréta qu'elle allait se coucher et le remercia brièvement de l'avoir raccompagnée sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux. Il répondit que tout le plaisir avait été pour lui, s'inclina en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et s'éloigna après lui avoir proposé ses services en cas de besoin dans les jours qui suivaient.

Une fois seule, Vrrana s'approcha d'elle pour la raccompagner dans ses appartements :

-Raccompagnée le soir même de sa présentation à la cour, par un fils de gouverneur en plus ! Félicitation ! Marmonna-t-elle dans la barbe en tentant de cacher un visage satisfait.

Sirha leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra dans la chambre tandis que la vieille femme continuait de parler toute seule :

- Duchesse, ce sera bien la première fois…

On l'installa devant la grande glace disposée dans sa chambre et une servante entreprit d'enlever les épingles de ses cheveux une à une, défaisant sa coiffure et laissant les lourdes mèches chargées de poudre retomber sur ses épaules fatiguées. La domestique dégrafa sa robe et défît le nœud du fils d'or qui serrait son bustier et la jeune fille poussa un soupir d'aise en sentant l'air s'infiltrer commodément dans ses poumons. Elle inspira un grand coup, soulagée de pouvoir enfin respirer comme bon lui semble.

La porteuse, désormais vêtue iniquement de sa sous-robe blanche et de ses bijoux, ressemblait à une jeune mariées. Quand Vrrana lui fit remarquer que le blancs lui allait à merveille – bien que cela ne fut pas du tout à la mode- Sirha sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et ses lèvres dessiner malgré elle une moue moqueuse. Extenuée, on la força presque à s'assoir devant sa commode pendant qu'on lui démêlait les cheveux. La servante lui passa un linge humide et une compresse imbibée d'une sorte de lait pour hotter toutes traces de maquillage.

Deux coup furent frapper à la porte et Vrrana l'entrouvrit, un homme de haute sature vêtue d'un vieux manteau déclara :

« Nous avons reçu pour ordre de Sa Majesté de vous remettre un présent du roi pour la future Duchesse Sirha. »

Automatiquement, les servantes se précipitèrent pour cacher la jeune fille en sous-vêtements. L'homme parut à peine s'en rendre et frappa deux fois dans ses mains ; quatre personnes s'engouffrèrent sans aucune gène dans la chambre chargés de draps tissés d'argents et d'or. Le messager se tourna vers Sirha après que ses hommes eurent déposé les somptueuses étoffes sur le lit et grinça d'un ton ironique en apercevant sa tenue:

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Mademoiselle. »

La voix de Vrrana retentit, outrée par l'insistance du regard et quand leurs visiteurs prirent congés, les exclamations excitées et les gloussements des domestiques à la vue des draps brodés vinrent irriter les oreilles de Sirha.

« Regardez, c'est tout simplement magnifique, s'écria une jeune femme de chambre en faisant courir ses doigts sur le présents du roi tandis qu'une autre saisissait l'étoffe à pleine mains pour en contempler la richesse.

Vrrana frappa dans ses mains et le calme revint aussitôt, les domestiques s'écartèrent et laissèrent le passage à la vieille femme sérieuse et solennelle. Celle-ci déplia un des draps et bien que la pièce fut plongée dans une lumière tamisée, des éclats dorée et chatoyants parcoururent le drap. Les servantes poussèrent des cris d'admirations et Vrrana fixa la jeune fille à l'aspect désormais bien frêle d'un regard lourds et grave :

« Voici un présent digne d'une reine. »

Sirha sentit son ventre se contracter et déglutit nerveusement.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Une sphère dorée survola rapidement le sol en terre battue de la cabane et vint se stabiliser à près d'un mètre du dragonnier. Celui-ci se pencha, faisant protester ses articulations ankylosées par son immobilité de plusieurs heures et plongea son regard dans la boule de lave en fusion, sentant sa chaleur réchauffer délicieusement son visage.

« Ce que tu vois là, Eragon, est la forme principale de notre force profonde. L'apparence qu'elle prend le plus naturellement dès qu'on l'utilise. La forme principale met un moment à se stabiliser mais garde une forme définie dès qu'on a à peu près « apprivoiser » sa force profonde. Le force profonde d'un des quatre éléments ont tendance à adopter la forme d'un animal. La mienne prend la forme d'une sphère avec de la lave liquide à l'intérieur car je m'en suis souvent servis de cette manière ; à la place d'allumer un feu par exemple ou pour attaquer certains adversaires.

Eragon déglutit lentement en essayant d'imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on recevait une boule de lave en pleine tête. Oromis ajouta :

- Glaedr fait de même quand il n'a plus d'énergie, il invoque sa force profonde et crache des boules de métal fondue plutôt que du feu.

Le jeune dragonnier se demanda contre quels genre d'adversaire avait-ils eut besoin de se battre pour qu'un dragon de l'âge et de l'envergure de Glaedr se trouve complètement vidé de ses forces, peut-être Galbatorix lui-même. Son maître sembla deviner ses pensées car il décréta d'un ton léger :

-Nous étions un peu moins résistant en ce temps là…

Eragon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Saphira ne perdaient pas une miette de leur conversation bien qu'elle soit en pleine leçon elle aussi Glaedr. Une question vint à l'esprit du jeune homme qui profitant du silence de son maître pour le questionner :

- Cela signifie qu'un dragon n'a pas besoin d'énergie pour se servir de sa force profonde mais comment peut-il l'utiliser ?

- Il en est de même pour le dragonnier même si son compagnon est plus à même de contrôler sa véritable nature. Une force profonde est une entité, une force à part qui produit sa propre énergie. C'est ce qui fait sa puissance et sa dangerosité. Dans un premier temps, utiliser sa force profonde peut demander une énergie considérable qui peut même tuer son possesseur. Cette dépense est du à la volonté instinctive de vouloir la contrôler, beaucoup de dragonniers ne sont pas passé loin du trépas en tentant sans même s'en rendre compte de vouloirs stopper les actions de leur force profonde alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas la force physique et mentale.

Or, comme tu le sais, une force profonde est indomptable et sa collaboration est le fruit de longues années d'entrainement et d'innombrables sacrifices, car bien qu'une personne ayant apprivoisée sa force profonde aie l'impression de la contrôler, à tout moment cette magie peut se retourner contre toi à n'importe quel moment.

Eragon montra du doigt la sphère dorée :

- Vous voulez dire que cette chose peut se retourner contre vous ou même contre moi d'un moment à l'autre ?

L'élève se raidit, méfiant, quand la boule de lave s'approcha de lui, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son maître qui prit la parole :

- Disons oui et non. Une force profonde peut se retourner contre toi si tu la traite mal ou si tu lui demande quelque chose de risqué.

- Vous voulez dire que cette magie possède un genre de conscience ?

- En quelque sorte.

Eragon encaissa et sentit Saphira légèrement interloqué par cette information, elle demanda :

« Et même lorsque l'on ne maîtrise pas bien sa force profonde, est-il possible qu'elle apporte de nouvelle capacité, mis à part celles que vous avez déjà citées ? »

- Bien sûr ! Tu mets le doigt – si je peux m'exprimer ainsi- sur un point important. Même en ne la maîtrisant pas totalement, tu peux utiliser la magie qu'elle dégage et la convertir en énergie. Il y a aussi une chose très intéressante ; un dragonnier devint beaucoup plus habile à manipuler tout ce qui a un rapport avec sa force profonde.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, demanda discrètement Eragon.

- Si ta force profonde est l'eau, tout actes magiques que tu demanderas en ancien langages et qui à un rapport avec ce liquide et sembleras beaucoup plus facile et seras beaucoup plus puissant.

Le jeune dragonnier hocha la tête et la leçon se poursuivit à un rythme soutenu, Eragon apprit que la seconde appellation d'une force profonde se nommait « nature associée » :

- Maintenant, nous allons étudier les déclinaisons d'une force profonde et ses combinaisons. Dis-moi comment je peux contrôler de la roche sans aucun effort tout en ayant le métal en force profonde.

Eragon resta perplexe face à cette interrogation et Saphira garda le silence et ne se moqua pas de son ignorance, preuve que, elle aussi se sentait désarmé par cette question. Oromis déclara :

- Si je maîtrise le métal, il me suffit de procédé à une combinaison d'éléments, c'est-à-dire d'utiliser une roche métallique mais si je n'en trouve pas je peux toujours décliner ma nature associée.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'arrive à contrôler le métal et donc la lave…

- Et la lave est constituée de métal fondu ou de roches chauffées à une température élevée ! Jubila Eragon, saisissant petit à petit ce que son maître tenait de lui apprendre.

- Je parvins donc à contrôler n'importe quelle lave par le biais de ma force profonde en la solidifiant en roche je parvins à mon but, cette science s'appelle déclinaison.

- C'est passionnant ! S'écria Eragon, commençant à prendre gout à ce petit jeu.

- Et encore, tu n'imagine pas le nombre incalculable de combinaison d'éléments et de déclinaison possible, un dragonnier possédant la force profonde du feu pourrait aussi créer de la lave pour contrôler le métal ou la roche si il le désire lors d'une bataille par exemple…

« Et inversement ? » Demanda Saphira.

« Cela dépend des cas, dans celui-là, en te servant du métal, tu ne parviendrais pas à atteindre le feu, mais plutôt la chaleur. Réussir à contrôler une force profonde d'un des quatre éléments recouvre d'un entraînement particulier et demande une rigueur et un talent qui n'est pas donné à n'importe qui. Il n'est d'ailleurs jamais arrivé que plusieurs éléments soit présent dans l'Alagaesia dans une même génération. » Déclara Glaedr d'un ton grave.

- Qu'elle a été la dernière force profonde de cette sorte à fouler le sol de l'Alagaesia ? demanda Eragon.

Oromis se racla la gorge avant de répondre d'un air important :

- La dernière était la Terre. Ces derniers vestiges sont conservés par la famille royale.

Le dragonnier et son amie encaissèrent l'information.

- Vous voulez dire qu'Arya …

- Islanzadie lui a légué une partie des derniers restes de cette nature associée. La sphère de lumière qu'elle utilise régulièrement pour s'éclairer est en réalité une sphère de terre, et comme elle est particulièrement attachée – comme tout elfe- au DuWeldenvarden et sa flore, la vie se développe sur cette terre à chaque fois qu'elle l'invoque. Cette boule que tu as déjà vu de nombreuse fois est en fait un entrelacs de plante entremêlée. La couleur verte vient juste du fait qu'elle soit magicienne, c'est la teinte de sa magie, aucun rapport avec sa force profonde…

Après quelques minutes de conversation, les élèves furent congédiés. Les deux amis se rendirent dans leur arbre pour déjeuner. Tout en touillant son bol de légume, Eragon fit par de ses pensées à Saphira :

- je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'Arya…

La dragonne, allongée sur sa couche déclara la dragonne, allongée sur sa couche déclara d'un ton compatissant :

« Moi non plus, si ça peut ta rassurer. Nous aurions du nous y attendre, tout de même, elle est la fille de la reine des elfes, je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle ! »

Eragon ne répondit pas et son amie reprit :

« Je trouve que notre apprentissage prend un tournant capitale, peut-être qu'Arya y prendra part… »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Je pense, du moins j'espère, que nous allons avoir droit à quelque démonstration de force profonde. Glaedr et Oromis ne peuvent décemment pas nous … laisser avec pour seul savoir de la théorie ! »

« Tu as sûrement raison »

Le jeune dragonnier saisit l'infusion qui laissait échapper des volutes de vapeurs et la bu en silence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes où Saphira ne cessait de garder un œil sur lui, bienveillante, il se leva et s'approcha de l'ouverture en posant sa main sur l'arbre lui-même, ressentant presque les pulsations de la sève sous ses doigts :

- Le temps passe vite, il va falloir que j'aille au terrain d'entraînement en courant et tu ferais mieux d'y aller, toi aussi, si tu ne veux pas irriter Glaedr…

Saphira s'ébroua en se relevant, s'approcha de son compagnon et lui signala avec un petit rire :

« Je t'y emmène, cela ne durera pas plus de deux minutes… »

« Laisse-moi le temps de m'équiper ! »

Sur ce, il attrapa au passage Tisanah'a et son fourreau et sauta sur le dos de son amie. Celle-ci bondit au bord de la voûte et déploya ses ailes translucides, leurs membranes se tendirent et la dragonne s'élança dans l'air glaciale.

Un éclair azur transperça le ciel.

Quelque minute plus après, Saphira ouvrait ses grandes serres et ajustait son balancier pour se poser en douceur, soulevant des nuages de poussière. Elle releva fièrement la tête pendant que son dragonnier descendait et lui lança :

« A tout de suite ! »

Eragon sourit et il la regarda bondir dans les airs, ses écailles reflétant la moindre source de lumière bien que le soleil soit cachées derrière de lourds nuages.

Des murmures flatteurs parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune élève, il se retourna et aperçu plusieurs elfes qui avaient interrompu leur entraînement pour contempler le vol gracieux et puissant de la dragonne. Ils s'approchèrent de lui et après avoir effectué les salutations d'usages, le jeune homme tira son épée et commença son échauffement. Des exclamations stupéfiées et des regards admirateurs saluèrent les zébrèrent de la lame. Son cristal pure scintillait et réfléchissait la moindre particule de lumière, séparant chaque couche d'un cristal bleu d'un éclat étrange et hypnotisant. Le jeune dragonnier enchaina plusieurs mouvements et entreprit d'étirer les muscles de son dos un à un tandis que les combats reprenaient autour de lui.

Au bout d'un certains temps, Vanir se présenta au terrain et, les salutations d'usage effectuée, l'élève recouvrit ses yeux d'un bandage et son adversaire en fit de même.

Une fois sa vision obstruée, ses sens s'éveillèrent et son esprit s'ouvrit et s'étala autour de lui pour prévenir la première attaque de l'elfe. Un bruit de métal discret parvint à l'oreille du dragonnier, signe que Vanir avait tiré sa longue et fine épée de son fourreau. Le silence se fit sur le terrain et le dragonnier n'entendit bientôt que la respiration de son adversaire, non loin de lui. L'air glacial passait dans ses poumons en ressortant sous forme de vapeur condensée.

Tout d'un coup, un souffle retentit et l'air qui se trouvait en périphérie autour de lui fut zébré, Eragon para le coup de justesse et repoussa l'épée de son ennemi en un crissement de métal. Le silence retomba entre les deux adversaires quand pour, une fois, le jeune dragonnier localisa vaguement l'elfe et prit l'initiative de l'attaque. Vanir, surprit par cette inhabituelle prise d'initiative esquiva pour mieux parer. Le combat était bel et bien lancé. Les lames se rencontrèrent en un sourd fracas métallique et des coups de plus en plus précis et techniques se succédèrent. A de nombreuses reprises, Eragon roula sur le sol dur pour échapper à Vanir qui lui semblait n'avoir rien perdu de ses ressources alors que lui, en moins d'une heure, sentait ses muscles donner leurs premiers signes de fatigue. La grande concentration qu'exigeait un combat avec les yeux bandés utilisait beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'un duel ordinaire. Une douleur vive percuta le bras droit d'Eragon, l'elfe avait réussi à percer sa défense et le dragonnier sentit une entaille juste que dessus de son coude et l'odeur du sang qui s'en écoulait parvint jusqu'à ses narines. D'un geste vif et rapide, il fit passer son arme dans son autre main et continua le combat en ayant un contact plus agressif avec la conscience de son adversaire, vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant. A sa grande satisfaction, Vanir ne réussi plus à tromper sa garde mais, malheureusement la fatigue et le manque d'entraînement de ces dernière semaines ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Ses membres devenaient lourds et d'un geste souple et d'une facilité enfantine, son adversaire effectua un mouvement dont Eragon ne reconnut pas la technique et crissement métallique plus tard, sa propre épée lui fut arrachée et retomba en un bruit mat au sol.

Le jeune dragonnier hotta son bandeau et s'aperçue que Vanir faisait de même :

- C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

- Déjà ? fit l'élève, déçu.

L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel, jeta un coup d'œil à la position du soleil et déclara d'un ton égal :

- Il est déjà tard, tu dois étudier la dislocation de l'esprit autant, voir même davantage que la pratiques des armes.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Interrogea Eragon.

Vanir inspira une longue goulée d'air frais et déclara d'un ton étonnamment patient :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Sur ce, ils s'assirent dans la forêt et le jeune dragonnier alluma un feu dans l'objectif de ne pas se transformer en glaçons.

La leçon commença.


	27. Chap 26

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le jour suivant, Eragon et Saphira se levèrent à l'aube et bien qu'épuisés par une nuit trop courte, ils se rendirent rapidement chez Oromis.

Le dragonnier mis pied à terre et, descendant de son amie, il frotta ses mains gantées dans l'espoir de les réchauffer mais ses doigts engourdis avait à peu près la température d'un glaçon. Le jeune homme frissonna et déclara en pensée, certain que s'il se mettait à parler à voix hautes ces dents se mettraient à claquées :

« C'est curieux, cette années, la neige se fait attendre ! »

« Malheureusement pour toi pas le froid ! » Ricana Saphira d'un ton ironique.

Eragon acquiesça en silence et poussa la porte de la cabane de son maître sans prendre la peine de frapper – Oromis avait du détecter leur présence- ni de saluer la dragonne puisqu'il restait en contact mental toute la journée.

Quand le battant pivota, une vague de chaleur enveloppa délicieusement le dragonnier qui poussa un soupir d'aise et salua son maître en portant ses deux doigts à ses lèvres.

- Assieds-toi, Eragon je t'attendais.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il s'aperçut que la température ambiante n'était pas due à un foyer mais à un boule de lave dorée, désormais familière à Eragon, qui flottait au plafond de la masure, mais toutefois à une distance respectable du bois.

Oromis qui s'affairait autour d'une bouilloire, tournant le dos à son élève, remplit deux tasses et les apporta devant le jeune dragonnier en lui en tendant une. Eragon le remercia et saisit l'infusion d'une main encore gelée. Le regard de son maître se perdit quelque instant dans le vide et quand il se repencha sur sa tisane, la boule de métal en fusion bouillonna en lançant des éclairs dorés et doubla de volume. La température de la pièce augmenta aussitôt et Eragon ne quitta pas des yeux la sphère, fasciné par l'or liquide désormais bien plus visible et envoutant que quelque seconde auparavant. Emerveillé par le liquide ardent qui léchaient les parois de la sphère en une sorte de danse envoutante, il tourna le visage vers son maître, subjugué.

- Simple manipulation de base, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire devant l'innocence et l'ébahissement de son élève.

Le jeune homme leva une fois de plus les yeux en direction de la boule de lave et déclara :

- C'est magnifique !

Pendant qu'il s'attardait dans sa contemplation, son maître attrapa une tablette et le lui tendit :

-Aujourd'hui nous allons poursuivre ton apprentissage sur les forces profondes et en même tant approfondir tes connaissances. Tu verras, Eragon, que ton savoir peut modifier beaucoup de chose, notamment ta vision des éléments. Prend cette plaque de schiste imprégnée de pigment et fait moi un fairth de ma sphère.

Eragon saisit la tablette et se concentra sur la boule de métal en fusion qui à présent était juste devant lui. Plongeant son regard dans l'entrelacs d'or, il étendit la main au-dessus de sa plaque et fermant les yeux et s'évertuant à graver tout les moindre détails sur le magnifique globe qui se tenait toujours près de lui et dont la chaleur inondait son visage :

-"Ce que voient les yeux de mon esprit, que cela, ici, soit reproduit!" Proféra-t-il en ancien langage.

Pendant que le dessin se traçait délicatement sur la tablette, le jeune homme garda ses paupières clauses, s'appliquant à retranscrire le moindre éclat, la moindre dorure pour déverser le plus d'information sur la plaque et rendre son fairth digne de la nature associé de son maître.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et son regard se posa sur sa planchette où les dernières langues de feu liquide se dessinaient.

Eragon fut très intrigué de son œuvre, c'était de loin la plus belle qu'il ait jamais réussi à faire. La lave y était représentée sans pareil avec la moindre particule de métal fondu et d'or chatoyant. La roche liquide se dessinait avec une précision étonnante mais étrangement aucun décor ni matériaux ne définissait la sphère, comme si la lave tenait en apesanteur grâce à une force inconnue.

Oromis saisit son œuvre, la regarda en se tenant le menton et fini par déclarer :

- Ton fairth est révélateurs de ton savoir ainsi, tu n'as pas deviné de quoi était fait l'enveloppe de ma sphère ?

Le jeune dragonnier baissa les yeux en avouant :

- A vrai dire, hum… je n'y avais même pas réfléchit…

Oromis sourit d'un air bienveillant :

- Une fois de plus, tu te concentre trop sur les détails et tu en oublie l'essentiel.

L'élève baissa une fois de plus les yeux, conscient que son raisonnement n'avait pas changé et que les heures perdus à la méditation n'avait pas servit dans ce domaine là.

- Imagine seulement ce qui se passerait si je ne faisais pas garde à isoler ma force profonde de l'air ambiant.

Eragon essaya un temps soit peut d'imaginer le désastre que produirai de la lave en « liberté », il n'en eut pas le loisir, d'un seul coup, le globe doré éclata en un bruit d'explosion et la lave se déversa en fumant dangereusement.

Eragon, terrifié en voyant le métal en fusion s'approcher redoutablement de ses jambes bondit littéralement sur ses pieds et fit quelque pas en arrière, méfiant et effrayé.

« Eragon ! S'écria Saphira par le biais de leur lien mental.

La lave bouillonna et rampa dans sa direction avant de s'élever dans les airs et de se diriger vers lui. La chaleur du feu liquide brûla le visage du dragonnier et il poussa un cri en se collant contre la paroi de la cabane. Oromis ne réagissait pas et restait assis et impassible, le visage fermé.

Saphira poussa un hurlement de rage et Eragon devina à travers ses pensées affolées qu'elle s'envolait vers lui. La peur que la dragonne éprouva l'atteignit en plein cœur, il tomba au sol en s'étranglant avec de la fumée.

Le jeune homme suffoqua et se protégea de sa main droite dont la paume scintilla :

« Brakka du vanyali huildar eka, tempère la magique qui me tient ! » Hurla-t-il.

Il ne distinguait plus son maître et commençait à paniquer. La magie se libéra et obtempéra en demandant son dû, brûlant son énergie pour repousser l'attaque avec d'immense difficulté. Le jeune dragonnier sentit – ironie de la situation- son sang se glacer, sa respiration siffler, la chaleur augmenter, et sa vitalité s'enfuir à une vitesse hallucinante sans que sa magie l'aide le moins du monde. Le mince fil d'azur était comme aspirée par la force profonde.

Un véritable rugissement de haine retentit au loin et sa dernière pensée fut pour Saphira. L'élève se sentit défaillir et au moment où il allait perdre connaissance la lave disparue.

Ouvrant les yeux, un bruit d'explosion retentit aux oreilles du dragonnier et entrouvrant ses paupières brûlantes, Eragon entraperçu son amie. Celle-ci avait littéralement arrachée la porte de la cabane et posait un regard à la fois abasourdie et menaçant à Oromis, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais vue aussi en colère ni autant remonté contre leur maître.

Un grognement sans fin emplissait à présent la cabane, les babines retroussées et les griffes plantée profondément dans le sol elle se tenait prête à intervenir et attendait une réaction de la part de l'elfe. Celui-ci posa un regard sur le fairth qui tenait toujours dans ses mains et commenta d'un ton égal :

- L'examen des forces profondes est extrêmement dangereux, malgré toi, tu t'es dit que ton arme pour vaincre Galbatorix devait forcément être ton allié, c'est faux. Je devais stopper ton imagination. La dernière fois qu'un dragonnier à entrevue une nature associé de cette manière, il en est mort à emporté deux de ses compagnon avec. Cette leçon était nécessaire, je regrette d'avoir eu à le faire mais c'est pour votre bien. N'oublie jamais Eragon, dit-il d'un ton glacial que l'élève ne lui avait jamais entendu, une force profonde est plus facilement ton ennemis que ton alliée.

La gorge sèche et les membres tremblants, le jeune dragonnier acquiesça en silence et déglutit en se levant. Ses jambes ne lui obéissait plus et il du prendre appuis sur la tête de Saphira qui passait par la porte. Encore choqué, un ronronnement rassurant l'apaisa quelque peu et sentir sous ses doigts les écailles lisses et tièdes lui permirent de retrouver ses repères. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le regard azur de sa dragonne, il retourna en titubant s'asseoir devant son maître en tentant de ravaler son angoisse et de calmer sa migraine et croisa ses jambes en tailleurs.

Oromis plongea ses yeux bienveillants dans ceux de son élève et celui-ci se sentit un peu mieux. L'elfe désigna sa tablette en reprenant doucement la leçon :

- Comme à ton habitude, les détails sont passionnément représenté avec une précision remarquable mais reprenons l'enveloppe là ou nous l'avons laissés.

Sur ces mots il sourit et Eragon comprit que si il avait pu lui éviter cette épreuve, Oromis ne lui aurait jamais fait subir ce qu'il venait de lui infliger, il prit donc la parole en se concentrant :

- Je ne vois pas du tout comment… attendez !

Eragon revit passer devant ses yeux ses différentes vadrouilles dans Carvahall lors du marché d'Hivers quand les marchands et les artisans se regroupaient sur la place du village. Il était resté plusieurs heures à observer un souffleur plonger différent minéraux dans le foyer et en tirer une pâte rougeoyante et la gonfler d'air pour en faire un verre en cristal. Le jeune homme se souvint également que Roran avait rêvé acheter la précieuse verrerie pour l'offrir à Katrina et comment il avait regardé l'artisan en demander cent couronne – plus qu'il n'en posséderait jamais à eu deux- et observé un noble de passage l'emporter avec aucune expression sur le visage. Le souvenir de son enfance et de ses journées passé avec son oncle raviva une plaie à peine refermé et Saphira lui lança un regard compatissant d'autant plus qu'il ne se sentait pas en état d'évoquer son passé ; Eragon avait déjà assez du mal avec le présent.

Il revint à la réalité et déclara d'un ton sûr :

- Avec du verre, des minéraux obtenus par déclinaison, fondus et une bulle de cristal soufflé.

La satisfaction se peignit sur le visage se sont maître et Saphira se coucha sans le quitter des yeux.

- Bien, Eragon ! Tu progresse et comment ferais-je si je possédais la force profonde de l'air ?

Le jeune élève porta la main a son visage et les passa dans ses cheveux –un peu trop long, le dragonnier devrait bientôt se résoudre à les couper- et déclara :

- Avec une couche d'air suffisamment froid pour empêcher de… non, cela ne fonctionnerais pas…

Oromis garda le silence, laissant Eragon se débattre avec ses pensées. Voyant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, Saphira soupira d'un ton désespéré:

« Il suffit de refroidir l'air et l'humidité qui se trouve dedans se solidifie et crée une fine particule de glace qui retient l'air à l'intérieure. »

Son dragonnier la regarda bouche bée et lui demanda :

« Comment à tu trouver ça ? »

La dragonne inspira d'un ton patient et lui dit d'un air détaché :

« C'est beaucoup plus facile pour tous les dragons, n'oublie pas que les forces profondes vient des miens et que ce savoir m'est quasiment innée. Jusqu'à un certain niveau, du moins. »

Leur maître sourit et déclara :

- Très bien, Saphira ! Mais comment ferais-tu si tu souhaite te servir de cette sphère ?

La dragonne ne sut quoi répondre et resta muette. Au bout d'un moment elle adressa au jeune homme un regard malicieux et il comprit qu'elle avait trouvé. L'elfe se tourna vert lui et Eragon tenta de réfléchir à la nature associée de l'air. Son maître avait raison, si ont faisait augmenter la température, la glace allait fondre et la force profonde serais libre….

Saphira se releva et lui lança :

« Je dois retourner auprès de Glaedr. »

Le dragonnier hocha la tête avant de commencer d'un ton incertain :

- C'est une nature profonde d'un des quatre éléments naturel, cela ne lui confère pas des propriétés particulière ?

Oromis hocha la tête d'un air particulièrement grave :

- Très juste, les natures associées d'un élément de la nature ont certaines particularités. Il est impossible de créer une sphère d'air chaud avec un bord hermétique et clos, tu dois utiliser une autre force profonde pour créer le contour et donc tu as besoin que quelqu'un te prêtes une parcelle de la sienne comme du cristal ou du verre obtenus par déclinaison. Tout cela si tu tiens vraiment à lui faire prendre un rebord. Mais comme cette nature profonde –comme, l'Eau le Feu et la Terre- dégage une énergie particulièrement violent tu peux l'utiliser pour accomplir un sort en ancien langages, celui-ci aura beaucoup plus de puissance.

- C'est-à-dire que…

- Que touts les sorts que tu prononceras qui utilise l'élément de ta force profonde- le sang, l'air, le métal- sera beaucoup plus puissant et ne te demanderas pratiquement pas d'énergie puisqu'il utilisera celle de ta nature associé.

L'élève médita ces paroles en silence avant de se rendre compte qu'un détail lui échappait et il sut que Saphira, de là ou elle était avait capté ce dont il voulait parler :

« Eragon… »

- Maître, coupa-t-il, sentant son sang bouillir. Vous nous avez parlé de l'agaeti agaet, la cérémonie ou toutes les forces profondes étaient réunies pour reconstituer l'histoire des dragonniers.

- Oui, dit-il simplement, laissant son élève exposer sa pensée.

- Vous aviez dit que même tout les dragonniers et leurs dragons réunis, à six, nous ne serions pas capable de mener à terme cette cérémonie.

- Oui bien sûr, cela est totalement impossible jamais Galbatorix ni Murtagh ne se réuniraient avec toi pour l'accomplir, pour eux cette célébration n'as aucun sens ils profiteraient plutôt de cette occasion pour tenter de vous rallier à eux.

- Je voulais dire… que Saphira et moi n'avons pas pour l'instant découvert notre force profonde et peut-être même que nous n'en auront jamais. Galbatorix possède les restes de celles de parjure…

- Et une partie de la mienne, n'oublie pas celles de touts les pauvres innocents qu'il a tuer ou détruit pour les avoir.

- Et toutes celles qu'il a volé… marmonna Eragon, quelque peut mal à l'aise d'évoquer les blessures de leurs maîtres. Vous avez parlé de Murtagh, cela signifie que vous penser qu'il en a trouvé une ?

- Lui et Thorn, corrigea Oromis, ne peuvent pas « trouver » une force profonde, ce terme n'existe pas, ils peuvent s'en être fait prêter par Galbatorix ou avoir découvert la leur, et c'est effectivement ce que nous pensons, Glaedr et moi.

Eragon et Saphira se turent pendant quelques instants quand une image s'imposa dans l'esprit du dragonnier :

_-Rïsa! ordonna Murtagh ... _

_Murtagh sourit puis il dit :_

_- Thrysta_

_Une boule d'air se forma entre eux dure comme de la pierre._

- L'air… Murtagh et Thorn sont l'air !


	28. Chap 27

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha ouvrit lentement les yeux et l'esprit embrumé et les tempes douloureuses, la jeune fille repoussa les couvertures lourdes avant de les rabattre sur elle en sentant le froid fondre sur ses épaules et sa gorge. Les draps brodés semblaient s'éveiller au même rythme que le soleil dont les rayons traversaient le vitrail de la fenêtre pour faire briller doucement les dorures brodées d'un éclat presque chaleureux. Les pensées de la jeune fille finirent par s'éclaircir et se souvenant que ses draps étaient une tentative de Galbatorix pour l'acheter, elle repoussa d'un geste plus vif que nature la masse de soie d'or et d'argent-sous laquelle elle s'était forcée à s'endormir- pour se retrouver assise sur le matelas et surtout grelottante. Une servante entra alors accompagnée de Vrrana pile au moment précis où la porteuse se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pu faire si bien que la jeune fille se demanda si elle n'était pas constamment espionnée. C'était sûrement le cas. Sirha renifla d'un air maussade avant d'enfouir ses pieds sous les draps pour tenter désespérément de ne pas geler sur place en attendant que la domestique allume un feu. Vrrana la força à se recoucher en attendant que l'atmosphère se réchauffe :

- Il ne manquerait plus que vous attrapiez une pneumonie… marmonna la vieille dame.

La jeune fille s'allongea de mauvaise grâce en pestant intérieurement. A présent, les flammes léchaient la pierre et une douce chaleur emplie la pièce. Sirha fit mine de se relever mais la dame de compagnie ordonna d'un ton sec et rébarbatif :

- Recouchez-vous !

La porteuse lui lança un regard peu amène et obtempéra, rabattant avec mauvaise humeur les couvertures, ayant l'impression de se recouvrir d'un tas d'immondices tant le cadeau du roi la dégoutait.

Vrrana fit pivoter le battant de la porte de sa penderie et fouilla au milieu des tenues, de soieries et différents accessoires pendant que la jeune fille laissait retomber sa tête sur les oreillers, toujours sujet aux maux de tête. Quand on l'autorisa enfin à se lever, la jeune fille bondit littéralement sur ces pieds ou plutôt sur les chaussons en fourrure que l'on avait déposée à son chevet. Prenant petit à petit ses repères, elle se dirigea lentement devant la glace où on lui passa une sous-robe particulièrement courte et légère.

- Votre apprentissage commence aujourd'hui, on m'a donc demandé de vous fournir une tenue approprié. Déclara Vrrana d'un ton désapprobateur.

Sirha retint un soupir d'agacement, elle se sentait encore nauséeuse de la veille et pour la vieille dame, une tenue réservée à l'apprentissage devait sûrement se composer d'un nécessaire à broderies. La jeune fille savait coudre habillement mais elle ne tenait absolument pas à passer ses journées avec un aiguilles dans la main, le problème, c'était qu'une fois de plus, on ne lui demandait pas son avis.

A sa grande surprise, une servante apporta une tenue en cuir léger, semblable aux affaires qu'elle portait en arrivant dans la capitale. En s'apercevant des quelques similitudes avec se qui semblait ses derniers souvenir de sa vie antérieure, sa jeune fille sentit son cœur se nouer et se positionna devant la glace d'un mouvement lent et mesuré.

On lui passa un bustier marron d'un cuir solide mais toutefois cousu très finement, la jeune fille grinça des dents pendant qu'une servante lui laçait le corps

- Pas si serré. Marmonna-t-elle.

La domestique s'excusa et un jupon en soie fine lui fût noué autour de la taille. Une sorte de jupe courte aux motifs harmonieux cousus à même le cuir ainsi que de longues bottes lui furent attribué. Vrrana se montra très désapprobatrice sur sa tenue, estimant que son habit était d'une simplicité trop marqué pour son rang et qu'il ne « convenait pas à une jeune femme de bonnes manières », alors Sirha décida qu'elle l'aimait aussitôt. Prisent de cours par le temps, les servantes lui passèrent un linge frais sur le visage, s'escrimèrent à choisir une coiffure décente et rapide à lui faire. Pendant qu'elles tentaient de dompter rapidement sa chevelure, un valet frappa quelques coups discrets à la porte et quand il pénétra dans la chambre, vaguement gêné par les cheveux qui cascadait sur ses épaules découverte et par ses chevilles dessinée par les bottes en cuir claires de Sirha, l'homme déclara à Vrrana d'un ton sec, s'efforçant de ne pas poser les yeux sur la jeune fille :

- Mademoiselle est demandée.

La vieille femme renvoya le domestique en pestiférant tandis que les servantes paniquaient à l'idée d'être responsable du retard de la première protégée du roi. Sirha n'avait aucune envie de sortir de sa chambre, préférant vivre recluse dans sa chambre et mourir tranquille plutôt que de revivre la soirée de la veille ou une autre rencontre avec Galbatorix et Murtagh. Néanmoins, les piaillements des servantes et des mains qui trifouillaient ses cheveux l'exaspérèrent au-delà du raisonnable et la jeune fille se leva d'un mouvement secs et se retourna brusquement, faisant sursauter les servantes et leur siffla :

- Ecartez-vous de moi, ne me touchez pas ! Je m'en occupe !

- Bien ! Répliqua Vrrana du tac-au-tac sans se retourner, suivez-moi.

La porteuse attrapa une broche sertie de diamants au passage et un ruban avant de s'élancer à la suite la vieille femme.

Courant presque pour ne pas la perdre de vue, elle la suivit à travers les corridors en tentant d'arranger sa coiffure en écoutant avec attention ce que la dame de compagnie lui racontait :

- Votre maitre d'apprentissage va vous être présenté, tachez de vous montrez digne de votre rang.

- Qui sera mon mentor ?

La vieille femme fronça les sourcils en plissant du nez et déclara d'un ton dédaigneux :

- Je l'ai déjà rencontré et je me demande bien pourquoi le Roi a choisit… peu importe, vous le verrez dans quelque instant.

Vrrana s'arrêta d'un mouvement sec et Sirha manqua de lui rentrer dedans, elle l'évita de justesse, les bras en l'air tentant vainement d'organiser ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Avisant son chaperon qui la dévisageait avec des yeux septiques, la jeune fille siffla :

- Y-a-t-il un problème ?

- Votre apparence et vos habits sont vraiment indécent pour une jeune femme de votre âge, on croirait avoir devant soit une guerrière elfe de l'ancien temps…

La porteuse leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et dépassa sa guide d'un air excédé. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle-même se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette tenue et les regards insistant que lui lançaient les soldats qu'elles croisaient avant de détourner brusquement la tête faisaient naître en Sirha à la fois un malaise et une bouffée de défis pour quiconque oserait lui faire une remarque désobligeante.

Pendant que la vieille femme marmonnait dans sa barbe, la porteuse de médaillon se demandait où toutes cette suite d'évènements allait déboucher. Elle n'avait jamais crû en les promesses du roi mais il fallait reconnaître que Galbatorix essayait vraiment de faire marche arrière et tentait visiblement de faire en sorte que la jeune fille se sente à l'aise à Urû'baen. C'était principalement la raison pour laquelle Sirha ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, pas plus qu'à Murtagh. Quand aux dragons, la jeune fille peinait à croire que ces créatures – à ces yeux des être monstrueux associé à des brutes sanguinaires- existaient. La porteuse avait beau en avoir vu deux, une partie d'elle refusait d'accepter leur existence, ce qui, en parallèles révélait en elle une minuscule portion d'espoir fou que sa misérable vie ne se terminerait pas par une mort atroce, ou pire encore, par la folie. Mais Sirha c'était rendue à l'évidence, elle ne pouvait plus échapper à son destin, la pierre qui pesait actuellement au-dessus de sa poitrine en était la preuve.

Instinctivement, la jeune fille porta la main à son cou. A travers le cuir qui cachait le médaillon, Sirha sentait sa cicatrice pointer sous ses doigts. Depuis sa capture, elle avait perdu la lanière qui tenait la pierre attaché autours de sa gorge, s'en détachant lorsque le pendentif s'était incrusté dans sa chair. La jeune fille ressentait la texture sèche et dure de la roche et en même temps, elle percevait les battements de son cœur et son sang qui coulait dans ses veines, comme si le médaillon, tel un être vivant, avait fusionné ses pulsations vivifiantes avec celles du corps de sa porteuse.

Revenant à la réalité, Sirha s'aperçue que Vrrana la dévisageait d'un air circonspect avant de déclarer d'une voix aux intonations solennel et lourde de sens :

- Je vous laisse à votre apprentissage, passez une bonne journée.

Sur ces mots, elle abandonna la jeune fille seule avec sa solitude. Celle-ci s'aperçue qu'une porte en bois se trouvait juste devant elle et, jetant un coup d'œil incertain au garde qui se tenait à côtés, la porteuse eu la confirmation – d'un mouvement de tête répétitif vide de tout sentiment- qu'elle devait entrer. Pendant que le soldat faisait pivoter le battant, la jeune fille détailla le peu de la salle qu'elle entrapercevait. Une étrange impression de déjà-vu prit la porteuse à la gorge et en entrant dans la salle sombre et richement décorée, son ventre se noua douloureusement en une angoisse instinctive.

Elle se trouvait dans l'antichambre de la salle de trône et allait sûrement devoir rencontrer le roi. Seul à seul.

La porte se referma derrière elle en claquant et la jeune fille fit un bond démesuré. Refusant de toutes ses forces de laisser ses souvenirs refaire surface, elle sera les points en sentant la panique la gagner. Comme à son habitude, la porteuse refoula tous ses sentiments dans le recoin de son esprit mais aussitôt, sa migraine reprit. La jeune fille se demandait si elles n'avaient pas un rapport avec son « tri » de pensée et finit par l'abandonner et par tenter- désespérément- de se calmer. Sirha avait besoin de s'asseoir mais son sentiment d'insécurité lui interdisait de relâcher un tant soit peu sa vigilance et sa nervosité, qui accroissait de seconde en seconde commençait à brouiller sa vue. Le médaillon lui-même semblait rester sur les gardes, la porteuse le sentait. La pierre paraissait s'animer, comme si elle aussi était capable de prévoir le danger, comme si le pendentif était à lui seule une entité à par entière capable de sentiment.

Portant sa main à ses tempes, Sirha tenta de respirer à fond mais l'air lui semblait lourd et enfermer dans la salle, la jeune fille étouffait.

Le temps passa et de longues minutes se succédèrent les unes après les autres, chacune aussi difficile que la précédente. La porteuse sentit son pouls ralentir pour se stabiliser néanmoins à un rythme vigilant et sa respiration devint plus fluide. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, le médaillon se stabilisait tout en restant tout de même au aguets n'hésitait pas à protester en cas de rechute de sa porteuse qui à présent gardait la tête appuyée contre le seul et unique minuscule vitrail et tentait – sans succès- d'apercevoir l'extérieur.

Les yeux rivés sur le verre épais et sombre, la jeune fille compta chaque seconde qui l'éloignait de l'inévitable rencontre avec le roi. Quand le nombre atteint dépassa son maigre niveau de connaissance en compte, Sirha fixa ses yeux sombres dans la masse épaisse de verre et se positionnant de manière à voir du coin de l'œil la porte lourde, épaisse et presque terrifiante qui restait close pour le moment. Plongée dans ses pensées, la porteuse se demanda si officiellement, elle avait le droit d'agir comme bon lui semblait, si la jeune fille pouvait, par exemple rendre visite à Yawë, qui lui manquait terriblement. La dernière fois où Sirha avait pu galoper librement et surtout heureuse lui semblait horriblement loin, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie devenait floue et les quelques images de son enfance paisible – mis à part la mort de son père- se brouillaient et cet oubli progressif la rendait mélancolique lui serrait effroyablement le cœur. A l'heure qu'il était, si Murtagh n'avait pas débarqué dans sa vie avec son monstre à l'improviste, elle se préparerait probablement pour le bal d'hivers où Stornen, le fils du forgeron, l'avait invité. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs et aux yeux rieurs lui avait demandé la permission un beau jour et Sirha avait accepté en rigolant tout en harcelant Jiet pour qu'il lui réserve tout de même une danse malgré son engagement auprès d'une autre jeune fille. Jiet… Son cœur se serra avant de se déchirer en deux. La porteuse ne s'aperçu même pas que les larmes dégoulinait le long de ses joues pâles. Le jeune homme avait toujours été là pour elle et une amitié particulière les avait lié à tel pont que la porteuse s'était plusieurs fois interrogé sur leur relation. Un simple orphelin qui avait trouvé à lui tout seul assez de courage pour enterrer son père et l'emmener loin vers l'inconnu avec pour seul bagages deux chevaux, de maigres provision et une simple bourse à seulement treize ans. La seule personne qui n'avait pas hésitée à la croire sur parole quand la jeune fille avait prétendue avoir vue les Raz'acs et qui avait tout laissé pour s'enfuir avec elle. Et cette fuite qui n'avait presque servis à rien, ils avaient échappés au montres mais pas au roi, ce qui revenait au même mis à part du fait que Sirha s'en était sortie mais pas lui. Tout ça à cause d'une pauvre pierre dont la porteuse ne voyait pas l'utilité. Mais Jiet en était mort, par sa faute et pour cette raison que même en envisageant que la jeune fille sache s'en défaire, elle ne l'avait pas fait, mais certainement pas à cause d'un véritable attachement et la porteuse s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant. Et maintenant ce cailloux qui ne voulait pas sortir alors que s'était précisément ce que le roi et son dragons désiraient, du moins jusqu'à son « sauvetage ». A présent, Sirha s'interrogeait sur les véritables intentions de Galbatorix et elle soupçonnait que cette entrevue en soit l'objet. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que celle-ci se termine mieux que la précédente, ou au moins d'une autre manière. La jeune fille tenta d'arranger quelque peu sa coiffure mais des boucles désordonnées s'échappait de la broche fixée en toute hâte.

Replongeant dans ses pensées, Sirha sentit que sa gorge la démangeait et une douleur émanait de sa poitrine. En baissant les yeux, la jeune fille s'aperçue qu'un léger filet de sang gouttait de la cicatrice. Fronçant les sourcils et jetant des regards furtifs en direction des portes toujours closes, la porteuse passa délicatement son doigt à l'endroit où perlait le sang mais au bout de quelques secondes, il avait cessé de couler, laissant tout de même une trace rouge vif et poisseuse sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Avant que Sirha n'ait pu localiser la provenance, la coupure d'où il provenait, la cicatrice avait reprit son aspect de simple empreinte avec un léger relief douloureux, rougis et sensible.

Un bruit sourd et menaçant retentit quand la porte coulissa lentement. Un soldat apparut alors et lui fit signe de s'engouffrer dans la salle sombre. Acculée, la jeune fille sentit une goutte de sueur froide courir sur son cou, elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité s'éloigner d'une pièce. L'homme répéta une deuxième foi son appel et Sirha fut obligée de s'avancer devant l'ouverture béante. Le garde referma la lourde porte derrière elle et la jeune fille se retrouva collée à elle, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration et les battements de son cœur dont tout le château devait pouvoir entendre les pulsations affolées et désespérées. Avec une présence d'esprit qui lui semblait étrangement coutumière, la jeune fille respira à fond et composa un masque derrière lequel elle cacha du mieux qu'elle pu un maximum d'émotion même si l'illusion n'était pas vraiment crédible. Une bouffé de défi, d'orgueil et de suspicion régénératrice envahit les veines de la porteuse et, inspirant un nouvelle fois, elle s'élança pour de bon dans la salle au long hall d'un pas qui se voulait assuré.

Ses bottes en cuir frappaient le sol d'un pas régulier et méfiant. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, la jeune fille sentait son assurance s'envoler au grand galop et le médaillon s'éveiller en elle, manifestant son désaccord à s'approcher de l'être vivant qui se trouvait installé au bout de la longue allée sombre de marbre obscure et que Sirha refusait de regarder, poussée par un désir insatiable de repousser cette échéance le plus tard possible et éloigner le plus d'elle le moment fatidique où la jeune fille serait obligée de plonger son regard dans le gouffre de yeux de Galbatorix. Un souffle puissant, régulier rythmait ses pas et la porteuse réalisa avec horreur qu'un dragon se trouvait quelque part dans l'immense salle, sûrement près du trône ou tapit derrière un pilier, raison pour laquelle elle tourna régulièrement et discrètement les yeux à gauche puis à droite, tentant vainement de se rassurer. Peine perdue.

Dépassant un nombre incalculable de pilier où l'or, l'argent et la pierre s'entremêlait. Sirha finit par poser les yeux devant elle à savoir sur le Roi, celui-ci l'observait d'un regard horriblement pénétrant, le genre de regard qui fit regretter immédiatement à Sirha de n'avoir aucun talent ou sorte de sorcellerie qui pourrait le faire disparaitre en un clin d'œil. Une ombre derrière le trône se soulevait aux rythmes d'inspirations et d'expirations successives. La jeune fille déglutit nerveusement en sentant les yeux noirs du roi l'aspirer dans un néant terrifiant, la porteuse tenta d'ignorer son regard. Elle respira lentement pour calmer un tant soit peu les palpitations du médaillon et ignorer les palpitations prévenantes du médaillon. Elle se stoppa devant le trône et plongea ses yeux sombre, inquiet et méfiant, crispée et droite, le visage tendu, les épaules raides et la mâchoire contractée.


	29. Chap 28

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh se trouvait derrière le trône avec Thorn, finit de distribuer différent ordres aux soldats qui s'en remettait à lui, signa plusieurs décrets et appliqua plusieurs sceaux avant de se tourner vers Thorn coucher derrière lui qui s'ennuyait à mourir et somnolait, à la fois patient et taciturne. L'esprit du dragonnier et son ami détectèrent en même temps la présence de la porteuse. Murtagh nota avec intérêt que pour une fois, sa conscience semblait presque abordable et déchiffrable, contrairement aux dernière fois où le jeune dragonnier ne pouvait détecter la moindre émotion. Il se décala légèrement et jeta quelques coup d'œil se sentant vaguement concerné par la personne qui auparavant avait été une de ses missions et qui maintenant l'intriguait de plus en plus. Les émotions et les souvenirs que son esprit avait évoqués quelques minutes auparavant avaient éveillé en lui un intérêt passager et profitant de cette occasion, un avait scruté le moindre détaille sans toute fois avoir le moindre contacte avec la conscience de la concernée

La jeune fille se trouvait à présent devant le roi, droite, le menton relevé et une lueur à la fois inquiète et méfiante dans les yeux, la porteuse attendait. Elle était vêtue de vêtement de cuir qui dessinait sa silhouette et ses courbes, ses cheveux rapidement attaché n'enlevaient rien à son aura particulièrement étrange qui suscitait chez les deux compagnons une distraction pour le moins déjà plus intéressante que leurs occupations habituelles ; signer des papiers ou attendre pendant toute la journée son dragonnier en dormant.

Murtagh laissa son esprit vagabonder nonchalamment dans la pièce en attendant que le roi se mette à parler. Ses yeux clairs lancèrent un regard rapide à son dragon qui fermait les yeux paresseusement, même si le dragon était en apparence laxiste et détendue, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'en était rien. Thorn restait attentif à tout mouvement ou bruit autour de lui, comme n'importe quel dragon digne de ce nom.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Galbatorix plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille et déclara d'un ton galant, frôlant presque la politesse :

- Soit la bienvenue, Sirha, je t'ai fait demander car je souhaitais t'informer de la tournure que prendrais les évènements. Comme on a dû te l'apprendre, tu vas suivre un entraînement de haut niveau avec un maître qui t'enseigneras les sciences, le maniement des armes et bien d'autre savoir plus passionnant les uns que les autres.

Le monarque se tue et la porteuse, tentant toujours de calmer la pierre qui bouillonnait en elle, retrouvait la force de déglutir et de déclarer d'un air qui se voulait naturel et décontracté :

- En quel honneur ?

Sa voix avait claquée sous l'effet de sa nervosité et pendant un instant, la jeune fille craignit que le roi en prenne ombrage mais ce qui ressemblait maintenant à un sourire, se dessina sur son visage, hypnotiseur :

- Par le biais de ton médaillon et donc par ta présence, tu as contribuée à la guérison de mon dragon, nous t'en saurons éternellement reconnaissant. Ils nous à semblé évident que tu pourrais rester à nos côtés pour participer au gouvernement de l'Alagaesia. Tu vas donc recevoir un savoir correspondant à tes futures fonctions.

Ses yeux noirs hypnotisaient la porteuse qui secoua brièvement la tête, qui, à l'idée que son avenir se jouait à cette simple conversation – que Galbatorix dominait largement.

- Et si je n'en veux pas ?

La phrase avait fusée, surgissant brusquement des pensées de la porteuse que le médaillon, par ses pulsations agressives et affolée avait poussée à une nervosité et à une vivacité peu commune qui avait quittée la jeune fille ces dernières semaines.

Galbatorix se pencha légèrement en avant et joignit les mains avec une expression de concentration intense sur le visage si bien que Sirha se demanda si cette fois elle n'allait pas subir le courroux royale et impitoyable du tyran mais celui-ci déclara d'un ton détaché :

- Récemment, nous avons décelé en toi un potentiel non négligeable et il nous a parut préférable de te garder parmi nous pour observer de plus prêt tes progrès ainsi que les éventuels talents que tu pourrais révéler. Tu pourrais accomplir tellement de chose, toute une vie t'attend ici et tu n'as plus rien dehors. Tu auras tout ce que tu désires.

Sirha demeurait crispé et extrêmement tendue. Le médaillon palpitait toujours en elle et ses contours commençaient sérieusement à la brûler la jeune fille qui sentait sa respiration difficile. Tout d'un coup une certitude s'incrusta au plus profond d'elle-même, le roi lui proposait une vie, Sirha ne manquerait plus jamais de rien mais par-dessus tout, ce que Galbatorix désirait était le pendentif. Elle le sentait. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette conviction restait encrée en elle avec une assurance inébranlable. Il le voulait. La pierre semblait lui murmurer cette rengaine incessante des milliers de fois par seconde, la jeune fille sentit monter en elle un sentiment protecteur et la brusque envie de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet homme qui voulait s'emparer de sa pierre. Maîtrisant ce sentiment incontrôlé qui hurlait dans le creux son oreille de fuir au loin, la porteuse comprit que le pendentif, à sa manière, lui faisait passer à elle seule ses sentiments. Cette perspective étrange qu'un objet puisse avoir des sentiments ne choquait même plus Sirha qui, actuellement était concentrée sur sa discussion avec le roi qui semblait attendre une réponse de sa part.

Auparavant, elle aurait refusé net la proposition de Galbatorix mais la porteuse était consciente que si elle se contentait de faire ce que lui demandait le roi, pour peu que cela fût dans ces moyens, la jeune fille serait tranquille et pourrait envisager un avenir. Mais sa haine, son dégout envers le roi et son entourage la retint de prononcer les moindres paroles, Sirha attendit la décision du roi sachant d'avance qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le menton abaissé, ses yeux figés dans l'attente de la délivrance faisaient contraste avec ses jambes plantées dans le sol et ses bras qui retombaient le long de son corps, inerte, et qui, en apparence, semblait détendus.

Galbatorix, pensif et souverain dans l'échange aisément dirigé par sa personne, passa sa main sur son menton avant de reprendre la parole en profitant du silence de son interlocutrice pour terminer son discourt :

- Bien, tu vas à présent rencontrer ton maître.

Il claqua brièvement des doigts en un mouvement impatient et une ombre immense s'agita derrière son trône. Cette masse sombre s'éveilla derrière la tenture tendue en travers de la salle et des bruits sourds de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Thorn se leva et Murtagh se plaça devant lui de manière à être parfaitement visible, il avança jusqu'au trône en fixant la jeune fille qui, stupéfaite, semblait plus raide et figée que jamais. Elle lui lança un regard parfaitement significatif et le dragonnier remarqua avec intérêt – et une certaine satisfaction- qu'il arrivait désormais à détecter le sentiment général qui se dégageait de la conscience de la jeune fille. Pour le moment, elle manifestait une vague suspicion et un étonnement que le parjure ne manqua pas de relever. La jeune femme posa son regard sur Thorn et bien qu'en restait sur ses gardes comme à chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait, elle parut étrangement moins agitée bien que son regard continuait de lacer des éclairs interrogatifs et méfiant envers sa personne.

- Murtagh va te conduire auprès de ton maître.

La porteuse changea immédiatement d'habitude et le jeune dragonnier remarqua qu'elle était presque soulagée qu'ils ne fussent pas là pour une autre raison, comme celle d'être leurs maîtres. Elle reposa ses yeux sur le roi avant de passer son regard sur les trois personnages présents.

Seul un hochement de la tête rapide, vif et sec leurs indiqua que la jeune fille avait compris les propos du roi. Murtagh avança alors et passa tout près d'elle, faisant voltiger quelques mèches de ses cheveux pendant que Sirha se mettait brusquement à fixer le sol, passant soudainement de la réalité à la mélancolie pendant seulement instant furtif. Elle pivota sur ses talons et s'engagea derrière le jeune homme d'un air absent pendant que Thorn faisait demi-tour pour se perdre dans l'obscurité, derrière le trône, tandis que le roi la regardait s'en aller d'un regard perdu en se grattant le menton.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha emboita le pas rapide du dragonnier, s'efforçant de faire abstraction du fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait devant un dragonnier, l'impression d'être percé à jour lui collait à la peau. Elle mit donc ses craintes, ses peurs et ses sentiments les plus intimes dans les recoins de son esprit, sans en mettre tout de fois assez pour provoquer ses migraines. Victorieuse, elle se sentait libérée d'un certain poids même si la jeune fille savait pertinemment que si elle n'avait mis qu'une infime partie de ses pensées dans ce refuge, leur présence finirait par déclencher un mal de tête. Sirha y avait longuement réfléchis la vieille et ne savait toujours pas à quoi était donné ce phénomène, la future duchesse en avait seulement conclu qu'elle était devenue dépendante de cette sensation de sécurité que lui prodiguait cette espace.

A présent, le porteuse avait rejoint le dragonnier et marchait à ses côtés légèrement en retrait pour ne pas être surprise par les brusques changements de direction de son guide. Les yeux rivés sur ses pieds ou plutôt ses bottes qui frappaient le sol à un rythme réguliers, presque ennuyant.

Sirha observa Murtagh à la dérobée ; ses deux mèches noires qui retombaient devant ses yeux lui donnait un air sombres et à travers ce voile obscure, deux diamants d'un azur qui jurait étrangement avec le visage pâle trop souvent teinté d'arrogance.

Les deux pupilles se rivèrent sur celle de la porteuse, la jeune fille fut frapper par la profondeur de ses yeux, en moins d'une fraction de seconde, Sirha avait littéralement été percutée par à la fois l'innocence et le pouvoir, la connaissance et par la résignation qui était apparut pendant un bref instant dans le regard du jeune homme. Mais une seconde plus tard, ses pupilles fouillaient dans les siennes avec un air perdue qui devint interrogatif. Sirha détourna immédiatement ses yeux pour les fixer devant elle d'un décidé, le dragonnier fit de même en regardant à droite puis à gauche avant de tourner dans un couloir étroit et sombre :

« Retient bien le chemin, je ne serais pas là tout les jours pour jouer les domestiques »

Sa voix avait pris un ton sarcastique et la porteuse se renfrogna en tentant de son mieux de mémoriser les innombrables tournant et escaliers qu'ils dévalaient à toute vitesse.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Pendant qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les méandres de la forteresse, le jeune homme jetait quelques coups d'œil à la porteuse. Il n'y avait aucun doute, la jeune fille reconnaissait les lieux, en effet, ils se rapprochaient de la salle des tortures et la porteuse devenait visiblement nerveuse. Ses pas devenaient plus secs comme si elle se forçait d'avancer. Les points serrés, elle se rapprochait instinctivement de lui, se mettant juste derrière le dragonnier comme pour se protéger. Levant les sourcils, il poussant d'une main puissante une porte, le battant pivota et une pièce s'ouvrit devant lui.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« C'est ici, marmonna son guide d'un air impatient, percutant ses yeux d'un éclair azur. La jeune fille détourna des yeux pour tenter de voir l'intérieur tout en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était placé derrière le dragonnier d'un geste craintif, elle se reprit en redressant la tête et avança tout en ayant conscience que Murtagh attendait que la jeune fille rentre dans la pièce pour s'en aller, elle fit quelques pas téméraires et entra dans la salle. Murtagh s'en alla sans prononcer le moindre mot, claquant la porte derrière la porteuse qui sursauta.

Se tournant vers l'intérieure de la pièce, Sirha parcourue la pièce de yeux. Elle était plutôt grande, les murs en pierre- comme tous ceux de la forteresse- semblaient recouverts d'un liquide marron qui suintait, et à certains endroits, un mousse verdâtre et peu ragoutante en recouvrait la paroi. Enfin, au centre de la salle entièrement vide, se trouvait un vieillard appuyé sur une cane. Pas n'importe quelle canne. C'était, plus précisément celle que Sirha avait maintes fois utilisé lors de sa convalescence, elle reconnaissait sa courbure et ses motifs taillé avec une rare précision. Quand à l'espèce de mendiant, il dardait sur elle un regard curieux avec des yeux empreint d'une rare intelligence, néanmoins, ses guenilles et son apparence sales et médiocre interloquèrent la jeune fille :

« Vous êtes mon… maître ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'un air incrédule et stupéfaite.

Le vieillard plissa des yeux et déclara d'un ton philosophe :

- Cela dépend, qui est le maître et qui est l'élève, tel est la question ! De nombreux homme sont morts en tentant de trouver la réponse à cette énigme. Et toi, à quelle énigme est tu venue chercher la réponse ?

Sirha fronça les sourcils et releva le menton :

- Qu'êtes-vous sensé m'apprendre ?

Sa voix avait claquée, remplie de défis. Le vieillard sourit d'un air faussement contrit :

- Seulement ce que vous êtes capable d'entendre.

-Ou de supporter…

Un rire silencieux secoua son interlocuteur, puis, retrouvant son sourire hypocrite que la jeune fille commençait déjà à reconnaitre, il glissa une main sous sa cape et sortit de son fourreau une lame lisse et argenté donc le crissement métallique. Sirha se raidit mais le vieil homme avait déjà retournée l'arme et lui tendait le pommeau. D'un air méfiant, la jeune fille se saisit de l'épée dont l'extrémité retomba lourdement au sol, jamais Sirha n'aurait pensé qu'une lame puisse être aussi lourde. La porteuse rassembla toutes ses forces et la souleva sous l'œil critique de son mentor qui l'observait d'un regard ironique.

- Que sais-tu des dragons ?

- Rien, Marmonna la jeune fille tout en gardant de bonne distances avec l'homme, de mauvaise humeur et toujours méfiante envers celui, qui à présent la tutoyait sans aucune gène apparente.

Il fronça les sourcils et répliqua d'un ton indulgent :

- Fais un effort.

- Ce sont des… animaux ? Hasarda la Sirha d'un ton peu amène, souhaitant que sa leçon ne s'éternise pas.

Le vieillard leva les yeux au ciel, si bien que la porteuse rajouta d'un ton amer :

- Des choses, des bestioles…des monstres ?

- Pas exactement, sourit son maître, les dragons sont des créatures ancestrales les plus majestueuses et les plus puissantes que l'Alagaesia n'aie jamais connue, retient bien cela.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, septique et en même temps vaguement intéressé sur le fait d'en connaître plus sur ses créatures qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, la fascinait.

- Leur couleur se décline à l'infinis, il n'en reste plus beaucoup en vie on peut même dire que cette espèce est sur le déclin. Ce sont des créatures très puissantes dont les capacités restent encore obscures. Ils se reproduisent en couvant des œufs, jalousement gardée par les femelles, très sauvages, et éclosent aux moments les plus propices. Un dragonneau atteint sa taille moyenne au bout de six mois, âge auquel il peut se reproduire, et cracher du feu. Il ne cessera jamais alors de grandir et gagner en envergure. Garde ton épée levée !

Sirha sursauta, absorbée par le discourt de son interlocuteur et bien que restant sur ses gardes, la jeune fille avait laisser retomber la lame au sol, pour soulager ses muscles endoloris par le poids de l'arme. Surprise par la brusque autorité de son mentor, la porteuse la redressa sans broncher, retenant une grimace en sentant son épaule droite se contracter.

Le vieil homme continua sa leçon sur un ton passionné qui, il faillait bien l'avouer, captiva Sirha. Sa méfiance s'apaisa quelque peu et sa curiosité dévorante envers les dragons fut presque satisfaite. Son mentor lui parla tout d'abord de ces créatures bien particulières et la porteuse l'écouta, septique avant de se prendre au jeu et tout en restant circonspecte, la jeune fille y participa :

- Donc un dragon n'est pas forcément lié à un dragonnier ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Non, mais les seuls restés à l'état sauvage ont disparût de l'Alagaesia depuis plus d'un siècle.

- Pour quelles raison ?

Son mentor parût hésiter :

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire… qu'il y eu des guerres et d'innombrables bataille pour le gouvernement de l'Empire et la race à quasiment été exterminée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils d'un air méfiant.

- Comment ?

- Pourquoi des personnes se sont battues pour régner sur l'Alagaesia ? Je veux dire qui ?

La perspective que Galbatorix eu des ennemis intéressa Sirha. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la jeune fille se sentait quelque part lié avec eux.

- Des hybrides, des rebelles.

- Et des elfes ? Demanda la porteuse incertaine, se rappelant des paroles que Murtagh avaient proféré dans les jours précédant son arrivée au château.

Le vieil homme leva un sourcil et déclara :

- Je n'étais pas sensé t'en parler avant un bon bout de temps mais puisque tu connais leur existence…

- Je n'y crois pas.

Son mentor ne releva pas mais un silence révélateur balaya son affirmation tel un coup de vent dispersant la poussière, Sirha répéta en détachant chaque syllabe:

- Je ne crois pas en ces _choses_.

Son mentor secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un air désolé :

- Tu as _vraiment_ l'esprit étroit.

La jeune fille explosa :

-Excusez-moi, de ne pas vous croire sur parole. Il ne me semble pas que nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, nous n'avons pas été présenté et de plus vous connaissez sûrement les conditions et les raisons de ma présence ici, je ne verrais pas pourquoi je ferais confiance à un homme de Galbatorix -pour quoi que ce soit- même pour quelques fabulations enfantines.

Le vieil homme resta impassible, le regard fixé sur l'arme de la jeune fille qui avait de nouveau perdue de la hauteur. La porteuse jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son épée et la redressa, ignorant les faibles protestations de ses muscles. Contrairement à ce que Sirha pensait, le vieil homme ne se mit pas en colère, au contraire il sourit d'un air compréhensif et déclara d'un ton presque doux :

- Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, seulement d'écouter ce que je te dis. Après, tu feras de mes paroles ce que tu voudras, si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, demande moi, je t'expliquerai. Si tu n'y mets pas du tien, ce sera désagréable et pénible pour toi comme pour moi, en revanche si tu prends cet apprentissage comme un plus pour développer ton potentiel, comprendre et donner un sens à ta vie, les jours te paraîtront moins long, tu n'aura plus l'impression d'être impuissante face au destin et d'être un jouet entre les mains d'autre personnes. Enfin, sache que je m'appelle Behosh, inutile de te présenter, je connais déjà ton nom.

Sirha resta muette pendant quelque seconde, apparemment, le vieil homme – pardon, Behosh- avait, lui aussi un caractère affreux, à la différence près qu'il savait garder son sang froid lorsque la situation dégénérait contrairement à la jeune fille qui perdait le contrôle d'elle-même lorsqu'on l'approchait d'un peu trop près. Au bout d'un instant, la porteuse soupira et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle céda devant un adversaire à sa hauteur avant de déclarer :

- Allez-y, « parlez » moi, je vous écoute.

- Très bien, alors sache pour ta gouverne que les ennemis de Galbatorix était pour la plupart des hommes et des femmes qui se rebellait contre sa monté au pouvoir…

- Qu'il a eu par ses géniteurs ? Coupa Sirha.

- Pas vraiment… Sache que ces rebelles ont pour nom les Vardens.

Vardens, la jeune fille avait déjà entendu ce mot quelque part, sûrement de la bouche d'un villageois.

- « Ont » ? Ils existent toujours ? S'exclama la porteuse stupéfaite. Mais que font ils ? Ces gens devraient…

Sirha refréna ses pensées qui surgissaient à toute vitesse de son esprit avant qu'elles ne franchissent ses lèvres. Se renfrognant, elle craignit d'en avoir trop dit mais un vague sourire sur la bouche de son maître et ses yeux plissés en un rictus amusé lui soufflèrent que tout espoir de bonne entente avec le vieillard n'était pas mort. Elle reprit :

- J'ai entendu que dans la plupart des villages notamment dans celui qui était- Sirha butta sur ce mot- le mien, des hommes partaient à la guerre. Ils sont allés deux fois, à un an d'intervalle, c'était pour combattre ses gens là ?

Behosh hocha la tête :

- C'était pour combattre ses barbares, du moins la première fois.

- Et la seconde ?

- Nous étudierons cela plus tard.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'insolence.

- Oui. Change ton épée de main.

Sirha s'exécuta non sans un regard mauvais, une fois l'arme dans sa main gauche elle demanda d'un air vaguement désintéressée :

- Qu'arriverait-il si les Vardens prenaient le pouvoir ?

- Les conséquences serait terrible, ces barbares ont perdu leur chef et c'est maintenant sa fille qui tente de les gouverner, ses hommes sont avant tout des rebelles et un des leurs sur le trône assurerait notre perte à tous. Quand a toi, tu serait la personne la plus en danger.

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, bien sur Galbatorix, Shruikan, Murtagh et Thorn seraient les premiers visés si une attaque survenait. Mais il serait toujours terriblement dangereux qu'il mette la main sur toi où plutôt sur ce que tu porte autours du cou.

La jeune fille déglutit avant de murmurer d'un ton amer.

- Tant que cette chose sera en moi, je serais en danger de mort, c'est cela ? Qu'a donc-t-il de particulier ?

- Très bonne question, nous étudierons les rares informations sur ton médaillon plus tard. Sache qu'il est de fabrication elfique –oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, ils n'existent pas- nous verrons d'autre point plus tardivement.

-Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Rétorqua le vieil homme avec un ton autoritaire. Sache juste que les Vardens ainsi que tout ennemi potentiel du roi restent à jamais pour toi un danger de mort. Ces gens là seraient capables de faire n'importe quoi pour atteindre et affaiblir Galbatorix. Garde tes distances avec eux, ils sont capable du pire, j'espère pour toi que tu n'en croiseras jamais dans ta vie. Ne leur montre pas ton médaillon, il attirerait les convoitises.

- Trop tard, siffla la jeune fille à voix basse.

Son mentor ne répondit pas et enchaîna directement :

- Tu parlais donc tout à l'heure des elfes…

- Je n'en parlais pas, je les … citai juste, se sont uniquement des personnages, des histoires parles d'eux, leur existence… n'est rien, rien d'autre qu'une histoire racontée par des grands-mères.

- Où par ton père…

Sirha blêmis :

- Je… vous n'en savez rien ! De quel droit osez-vous !

La jeune fille se mit à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce en portant sa main à sa tête cherchant en vain de retrouver un semblant de contenance, ses doigts se crispèrent sur son épée malheureusement son sang bouillait dans ses veines, sa tête bourdonnait et la porteuse refusait d'admettre la vérité, elle se retournait d'un bloc, furieuse et déclara d'une colère sourde :

- Vous ne savez rien vous ne savez a-b-s-o-l-u-m-e-n-t rien de tout cela.

- Il faut que tu arrives à accepter la vérité, renier les faits et les personnes qui t'encombrent ne fait pas avancer les choses.

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille trembla et serrant les points, elle détourna son regard en portant ses mains à sa tempe. Le médaillon bouillonna dans sa poitrine, lui brûlant la peau mais la porteuse ne s'en préoccupa, réprimant un haut-le-cœur, Sirha siffla :

- Comment le savez-vous ?

Le mentor ne répondit pas et Sirha rugit :

- Comment connaissez-vous les dernières paroles de mon père ?

- Si tu m'écoutais plutôt que de te mettre dans tous tes états, calme toi, ton médaillon ne doit pas beaucoup apprécier ton énervement.

Le vieil homme avait vu juste, le pendentif embrasait littéralement la peau de la jeune fille et sur son cou, de minuscules gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de sa gorge. Elle se planta devant Behosh, toujours consumée par une colère dévorante qui irradiait tout son être et générait en elle une énergie insoupçonnée.

Le visage de son mentor respirait la patience et la porteuse se força à n'y voir aucune trace de compassion. Ses yeux bleu clair brillaient d'une sagesse pure et lucide et à travers le faciès constitué de multiple rides, la jeune fille y perçue une sorte de discernement, une clairvoyance qu'aucune des personnes qu'elle avait rencontrée depuis son arrivé à Urû'baen n'avait sût exprimée.

Sa respiration se ralentit et Sirha retrouva peu à peu son calme restant tout de même raide et prête à bondir à tout moment. Campée sur ses deux jambes, elle resta plantée devant son maître, attendant les explications qui lui revenait de droit. Après un long moment de silence, elle murmura :

- J'imagine que vous êtes… rentré dans ma tête, comme l'avait fait Murtagh ? Ne me dîtes pas que je suis folle et que c'est impossible je sais que ce genre de choses existe !

Ces deux yeux encadrés par plusieurs mèches de cheveux grisonnant cillèrent et Behosh parla enfin :

- Je ne suis pas « entré dans ta tête » même si effectivement c'est tout à fait possible, je me suis juste renseigné sur ma prochaine élève. Les murs de cette forteresse ont des oreilles !

Sirha se renfrogna et, soupirant, elle changea de sujet en demandant à son maître:

- Pourquoi les appelez-vous par leurs noms ?

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Des dragons, marmonna la jeune fille.

- Se ne sont pas de vulgaire monture, se sont des êtres à part entière. Ils ont une intelligence au moins égal voir supérieure à la tienne.

L'élève fronça du nez d'un air suspicieux et perplexe avant de s'interroger tout en désignant l'extrémité de son bras gauche:

- Pourquoi dois-je tenir cette arme ?

- Tu vas devoir apprendre à te défendre, le combat à l'épée fera partit des choses pour laquelle tu devras t'entraîner. Si tu arriver à la maintenir en l'air pendant de longues minutes, ce sera déjà un bon début. Répondit Behosh d'un air malicieux, à la limite de la plaisanterie.

La porteuse grimaça en jouant des épaules, faisant protester ses articulations et ses muscles ankylosés. Son entraînement promettait d'être long et douloureux.

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le dragon d'or stabilisa son vol pendant une poignée de seconde avant de ployer de l'encolure et plonger en voltigeant dans les airs. Sa queue cingla le ciel et son balancier rétablit, d'un puissant battement d'ailes, il regagna de l'altitude pour se retrouver en avantage, au dessus de son adversaire. Evitant les tentatives de blessure de son ennemie, la créature, d'un mouvement d'épaule vigoureux et robuste, il abattit sa serre d'ivoire sur la gueule de sa rivale en poussant un rugissement qui fit trembler l'atmosphère. L'ivoire se parsema de sang et une pluie de gouttelettes pourpre se perdit dans les nuages cotonneux. Une vocifération remplit de douleur répondit à son attaque et son adversaire bondit, gueule ouverte. Ses crocs acérés crissèrent sur les écailles d'or et la créature, désavantagée par sa taille inférieure bondit en avant pour tenter d'atteindre la gorge pour refermer sa mâchoire dessus, en vain. D'un coup de patte aisé, il envoya valser la dragonne à une cinquantaine de pieds plus bas, celle-ci traversa en chute libre la couche de nuages opaque avant de déployer ses ailes pour stabiliser son altitude. Elle entreprit de scruter la masse sombre de brume qui flottait au dessus de sa tête, anxieuse et aux aguets, tentant de localiser son adversaire sans résultat. Sa connexion avec son dragonnier étant rompue, la dragonne poussa un rugissement incertain, et le cri humain qui lui répondit se perdit dans le tonnerre qui résonna au loin. Redoutant presque la suite du combat qui l'attendait, la créature poussa un glapissement presque alarmé quand un appel grave, sombre annonça une attaque imminente. Poussant l'air lourd des ses ailes pour se frayer un passage à travers les bourrasques violente qui balayait le ciel tout entier, elle longea le bas de la barrière nuageuse, tournant nerveusement la tête de droite à gauche. Agacé par l'absence de son adversaire qui ne se manifestait toujours pas, elle courba son encolure et d'un battement d'ailes, la créature se jeta la masse opaque dans le but d'un finir avec son rival. Une entaille lacérait sa ganache droite et du sang s'en écoulait, se perdant dans les cieux sombre et torturé par l'orage.

Quand elle fut dans la masse de coton, sa vue se brouilla et tout son lui fut inaccessible et quand la dragonne émergea, le ciel bleu s'offrit à ses yeux et la paix, la sérénité qui régnait solennellement sur les lieux ne la rendit que plus nerveuse. Faisant demi-tour plusieurs fois sur elle-même, la créature poussa un rugissement rageur en s'apercevant que son adversaire lui avait faussé compagnie. Une forme dorée sembla s'enfoncer au loin dans les nuages et la dragonne bondit dans cette direction. Au bout de nombreux battement d'ailes, Saphira arriva à l'endroit où elle avait crut voir Glaedr disparaitre.

« C'était ici. » Lui hurla Eragon, lui confirmant que sa vue ne l'avait pas trompé.

« Où sont-ils ? » Rugit la dragonne sans que son compagnon l'entende, leur lien mental étant coupé.

« Là » Cria le dragonner pointant du doigt une masse sombre qui ondulait sous la masse de coton sombre et dense.

Son amie, d'un mouvement lourd et puissant s'élança dans la mer de qui grondait sous eux. Eragon ferma les yeux, les nuages étaient beaucoup trop épais et les griffes de la dragonne lacéraient le vide. Elle remonta en piqué et au moment où ils émergeaient tout deux dans le ciel bleu, un bruit presque imperceptible derrière eux, une sorte de bruissement frissonna derrière eux. Saphira tourna sa tête instinctivement. Rien. Quand ils reportèrent leur attention devant eux, leurs cœurs bondirent. Un rugissement explosa devant eux, Glaedr se jeta sur eux avec une sauvagerie et une détermination mortelle. Eragon fut atteint à la joue, ses chairs se déchirèrent et un gout de sang emplit bouche. Il tira Tisanah'a d'un geste vif, juste avant qu'Oromis tente de l'atteindre au visage. Saphira hors d'elle, se cabra et se jeta littéralement sur la créature qui faisait au moins le triple de sa taille, griffant, mordant, arrachant tout sur son passage avec une rage destructrice tandis que son dragonnier cherchait à atteindre son maître par touts les moyens.

Les deux dragons se heurtèrent une nouvelle fois avec tant de force qu'ils tombèrent à une vitesse démesurée, perdant de l'altitude. Leur chute se prolongeait et les deux créatures ne pensaient qu'à atteindre l'autre, avec ce désir que l'on a de protéger sa moitié et venger chaque affront, chaque goutte de sang versée. Déchirant les nuages, la pluie s'était muée en grêle et chaque parcelle de glace qui tombait gifla et déchirait le visage du jeune dragonnier, elle se mêlait au sang qui ruisselait sur son visage, brûlant sa peau et entrant dans sa gorge. Il dévia une boule de feu, perdant un peu plus d'énergie.

Il n'était plus qu'à une centaine de pieds du sol quand Saphira, voyant que Glaedr prenait l'avantages sur le combat, se jeta désespérément sur lui en tentant de protéger Eragon. Un bruit de déchirement lacéra le ciel et une douleur immense envahit le dragonnier malgré le fait son lien mental soit tranché. Ils tombèrent tout deux en chute libre. Eragon hurla. Tout devint flou autour de lui, seul le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, accélérant sa chute mortelle. Son esprit tenta désespérément de renouer avec celui de sa dragonne mais il ne répondait pas. Le jeune homme n'eut plus la force de trouver les mots, la dernière chose qu'il fit fut de regarder passivement le sol dur se rapprocher à une vitesse étonnante et une masse bleue inanimé fondre dans la même direction que lui. Le dragonnier perdit conscience du temps qui s'écoulait et sa chute parut durer une éternité, comme si chaque seconde qui le rapprochait du sol dur et froid se prolongeaient en de longues minutes où sa tête bourdonnait, manquant d'exploser. Désorienté, il crut se sentir freiner en arrivant à quelque centimètre du sol et il songea :

« C'est idiot, comment peut on ralentir en tombant ? »

Personne ne lui répondit et le choc fut terrible. Son épaule frappa la première la terre dure et glacé, sa tête rebondit sur l'herbe aplatit d'un mouvement sec qui lui déchira les cervicales. Un fracas terrible fit trembler le sol. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et arracha son visage presque incrusté dans la terre. Le dragonnier poussa sur ses bras tremblants et reprit conscience de la réalité. Une douleur fulgurante fusa de son épaule et le jeune homme lutta pour retenir le cri de souffrance qui montait dans sa poitrine, laissant échapper un gémissement. Relevant la tête, il fit hurler ses cervicales. Les tympans bourdonnants, Eragon cligna des yeux hébétés devant une masse écailleuse d'un bleu presque gris qui luisait sous un mélange de grêle et de pluie. Ce tas d'écailles ne bougeait plus et le jeune homme se demanda quelle était bien la chose qui se trouvait juste devant lui, à quelques mètre de lui. Du sang obstrua sa vision, il se sentait tellement faible, chaque inspiration faisant crisser un peu plus ses côtes cassées contre ses poumons, menaçant de les perforer.

D'un seul coup, un prénom lui vint à la bouche, le jeune homme ne savait pas d'où il sortait quand une inquiétude emplit tout son être et il trouva la force d'essayer de crier d'une voix rauque et déchirée :

- Saphira !

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à hurler ce nom qu'il ne connaissait même pas de toutes ses forces, de tout son être, comme si le simple fait de prononcer ce mot pouvait être une raison qui pousserait le reste de sa vie qu'il avait en lui à résister à la mort qui tentait de l'emporter. Une rafale balaya son corps meurtrit et Eragon tenta de se lever sans résultat, il tomba mollement au sol, paniqué de ne pas pouvoir fuir un danger dont il ne se souvenait même pas.

Tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua :

- Eragon !

- Eragon ! Reprit la voix.

Le jeune dragonnier releva mollement le menton et croisa le regard d'un elfe. Oromis. Tout d'un coup, tout lui revint en mémoire : l'entraînement au combat rapproché qui avait dégénéré à cause du mauvais temps. Il porta sa main à son front en poussant un gémissement de douleur et en l'enlevant, le jeune homme remarqua une forme argentait qui brillait douloureusement. D'un seul coup, le dragonnier se rappela des derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés :

- Saphira ! Cria-t-il. Où est-elle ?

Eragon tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais n'y parvenant pas, son maître le prit par son épaule valide et le mit debout, l'entraînant sous la grêle.

- Vous avez fait une grave chute tous les deux, Glaedr va s'occuper d'elle.

Le jeune dragonnier se retourna pendant qu'Oromis l'entrainait, une masse bleu nuit inanimée était étendue sur la glace. Il voulu se débattre pour aller secourir sa dragonne.

- Il faut te soigner Eragon, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Un accident bête, poussés par l'orage, Saphira et Glaedr se sont percuté plus fort que prévue, nous aurions du prévoir cela, déclara Oromis d'un ton inquiet et ennuyé.

Il tenta de se retourner mais son maître l'entraînait d'une poigne ferme.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je dois être auprès d'elle.

- Il faut d'abord te soigner, tu perds trop de sang.

Le jeune dragonnier se rendit compte seulement à ce moment la que son visage entier était tout poisseux. Oromis s'arrêta enfin, il le soutint d'une main ferme et marmonna quelques mots en ancien langage. Aussitôt, la douleur faiblit mais ne disparût pas totalement, son maître expliqua :

- Tu a fait une chute considérable, tu es encore sous le choc, il faut que tu t'allonge.

En effet sa tête bourdonnait, secouant la tête comme pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées :

- Saphira… pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que j'aille auprès d'elle ?

Son esprit tenta d'entrer en contact avec celui de la dragonne mais celui-ci de répondit pas ce qui acheva de paniquer le dragonnier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, sa vie n'est pas en danger.

-Laissez-moi la voir !

Oromis fronça des sourcils et déclara d'un ton mesuré :

- Très bien, je voulais t'épargner ça.

Eragon put enfin se retourner et il vit la masse écailleuse trembler en se relevant. Sa dragonne était dos à lui et tentait de se relever sans y parvenir, Glaedr était près d'elle et lui donnait des coups de tête pour l'aider pas ses membres la trahissaient. Elle tenta une dernière fois de se relever en étendant ses ailes pour garder son équilibre, en vain, la créature retomba lourdement sur le sol. Eragon devint livide il venait de voir la raison pour laquelle Saphira était étendue à terre et le pourquoi ils avaient tout deux sombré. Son aile droite était éventrée. Le dragonnier sombra dans l'inconscience


	30. Chap 29

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Une impression de chaleur englobait tout le corps du dragonnier quand celui-ci s'éveilla, sortant d'une longue torpeur. Eragon sentit contre sa joue un surface lissé et tiède, en ouvrant les yeux il marmonna :

- Saphira ?

Aussitôt, le dragonnier sentit un souffle puissant et rassurant chatouiller son cou et son esprit frissonner en ressentant de nouveau un contact ave celui de la dragonner. Eragon murmura d'une voix faible et apercevant un énorme cataplasme sur l'aile droite de son amie :

- Tu étais, tu…

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien » le rassura-t-elle.

- Ton aile, elle…

« Je m'en remettrai » rigola la dragonne.

Mais derrière ces paroles se cachait une vérité, Eragon se redressa tant bien que mal et demanda d'une voix sourde :

- Montre-moi.

Saphira soupira et déplia son aile droite d'un mouvement précautionneux et le dragonnier s'aperçu que presque la totalité de la membrane était recouvert d'une croute jaune, épaisse et craquelée.

« C'est Angela qui s'en aie occupée après qu'Oromis aie reconstitué les chairs, dans moins de deux semaines je pourrais voler sans soucis » Ronronna-t-elle en posant affectueusement sa tête sur son épaule en faisant garde à ne pas le blesser avec les arrêtes azur qui émergeaient sous sa gueule.

« Que c'est-il vraiment passé ? Je n'aie rien comprit ! »

« Une erreur bête, marmonna Saphira en secouant sa tête d'un air désolé au effraya presque Eragon, je me sens horriblement coupable. »

« Comme tu l'as vu Glaedr et moi étions en train de nous battre, reprit-elle, il commençait à se rapprocher de toi et j'ai voulue… en finir. Te voir en danger ma vraiment mise hors de moi, tu sais. Je me suis jeté sur lui, comme tu as pu le constater. Je ne faisais vraiment pas attention, la seule chose qui m'importait était de te protéger, j'avais tellement peur que nous ne réussissions pas cette entrainement… Alors, j'ai complètement oublié ce que Glaedr m'avais dit l'autre jour, tu sais, la leçon sur les courant ascendant. Je me suis jeté sur lui sans prendre en compte que nous étions en plein orage, beaucoup trop prêt d'un autre courant, lui descendant. C'est alors qu'un éclair est passé non loin de nous, à vrai dire à seulement quelques mètres, pile au moment ou Glaedr nous tenait entre ses serres. En voyant l'éclair, j'ai paniqué et nous avons tout les quatre été poussé en direction d'une dépression. Nous avons, Glaedr et moi, sentit un éclair qui arrivait et croit moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. J'ai sentit presque comme une odeur dans l'air, quelque chose d'imperceptible. Notre maître à tenter en pivoter pour nous en éloigner mais j'ai paniqué et je me suis débattue, tu connais la suite… »

- Donc ta déchirure…

« Je me suis arrachée l'aile en me débattant, poussé par le vent, le mouvement de recul que j'ai fait à été intensifié, quand Glaedr tentait de m'entraîner, agrippé à moi pour nous protéger, L'éclair a frappé et nous avons été brutalement séparé, et comme il me tenait dans ces serres... »

Le dragonnier grimaça de compassion pour son amie mais celle-ci reprit :

« Je l'en veux terriblement, Eragon, J'ai faillit nous tuer ! »

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, tu n'y es pour rien !

La dragonne secoua la tête butée.

- Qu'ont dit nos Maître à ce sujet ?

La créature admit d'un air agacée :

« Que…Notre chute avait été un malheureux concours de circonstance… »

- Tu vois !

- Je t'assure que j'en aie retirée une leçon, le plus combattre sous l'orage !

Eragon s'assura que la culpabilité de son amie s'évaporait mais celui-ci demeurait affligé. Ils restèrent à parler pendant le reste de la journée :

- Combien de temps suis-je rester inconscient ?

« Environs deux heures, le temps qu'Oromis termine de guérir toutes tes blessures, ton esprit ne répondais pas, Eragon. » Déclara la dragonne d'un ton grave.

- Le tiens non plus pendant la chute, j'ai vraiment eu peur… Je … pendant quelques instants j'ai perdu la mémoire. Saphira, je ne me souvenais plus de toi !

« Sûrement le choc… » Marmonna-t-elle, visiblement retournée.

- Evidemment…

Le jeune homme se rappela du moment où, égaré, il avait hurlé sans s'arrêter son nom et quand, bouleversé, il rapporta ce moment à son amie, celle-ci murmura :

- Nos âmes sont scellées pour l'éternité, Eragon.

Sur ces mots, il sourit et reposa sa tête contre celle de la dragonne, celle-ci ronronna puissamment et le jeune homme, las de fatigue, s'endormit à point fermé.

Quand il émergea enfin de sa longue torpeur, le dragonnier s'étira précautionneusement en prenant garde à vérifier la fonctionnalité de chacun des ces muscles. Saphira le salua avec bonne humeur et le regarda attentivement se lever doucement. Le jeune homme se sentait tirailler de tous côté ; si Oromis et Angela l'avait parfaitement guérit de ses blessures, il n'en avait pas moins de courbature et lorsque Eragon s'essaya prudemment à quelques exercices d'assouplissement, la dragonne marmonna :

« Tu as de la visite… »

Quelque coups rapide et ferme tapèrent contre le bois de la porte et après que le dragonnier aie prié au nouveau-venus d'entrer, il eu la surprise de voir entrer Roran. Comme à son habitude, le jeune homme était d'une bonne humeur contagieuse, il avança dans le conifère et déclara :

- C'est l'habitat le plus étrange que j'ai jamais vu !

Puis semblant s'apercevoir de la présence du dragonnier et de la compagne, un sourire se forma rapidement sur ses lèvres et des pattes d'oie se creusèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il s'avança dans la pièce et donna une accolade à son presque-frère qui y répondit tant bien que mal, se crispant en une mimique comique, retenant un gémissement. Quand le jeune homme s'enquit de cette attitude étrange, Eragon lui fit le récit de leur accident. Roran émit un sifflement épaté avant de demander :

- Donc, la magicienne ta soigné et tu n'as plus aucune séquelles ?

Eragon hésita avant de déclarer :

- Elle s'appelle Angela.

- Je sais, j'ai voyagée avec elle et sa protégée. J'ai eu un entretient avec Arya, nous pourrons partir à la recherche de Katrina dans peu de temps.

Le jeune dragonnier grimaça avant de déclarer d'un ton sans réplique :

- Saphira ne pourra pas voler avant deux semaines…

- C'est aussi les délais que l'ont m'a accordé pour m'entraîner au combat, j'imagine que la princesse était au courant de ta chute.

Entendre Arya être appelé par sa fonction ébranla quelque peu Eragon, celui-ci se reprit à temps avant que Saphira ou son cousin ne s'aperçoivent de son trouble, son visage resta impassible. C'est alors que les paroles de Roran interloquèrent le dragonnier, il demanda :

- Tu as dit qu'Angela était venue à Ellesmera avec une protégée ?

- Oui, une fillette étrange, Déclara son presque-frère, mal à l'aise. Elle à une marque étrange sur le front…

Eragon lui tendit sa main droite et déclara d'un ton évocateur :

- Semblable à celle-ci ?

Roran fronça les sourcils et contempla sa Gedwëy ignasia avec un vif intérêt :

- Oui, finit-il par avouer.

Fuyant le regard curieux du jeune homme, Eragon échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Saphira :

« Elva est ici » Déclara la dragonne avec certitude.

Le dragonnier hocha la tête d'un mouvement imperceptible, pensif, avant de demander :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Le soleil n'est pas encore au Zénith »

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil dehors, analysant rapidement la position de soleil. Il faisait plutôt beau malgré la température glaciale qui atteignait le dragonnier et faisait protester de plus belle ses membres ankylosés. Eragon s'aperçue qu'un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et lança un regard interrogatif :

« Je vise très bien, Eragon mais Arya l'a allumé avant que l'ai eu le temps de se faire » lança malicieusement la dragonne.

Le jeune homme s'étrangla et Roran lui lança un regard inquiet et étonné.

« Elle est venue prendre de tes nouvelles au nom de la reine, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir… »

« Arya est-elle restée longtemps ? »

« Nous avons discuté un petit moment et ensuite elle est partit en laissant un matériel de calligraphie, elle a précisé qu'il t'aiderait à perfectionner ta technique… »

Eragon reporta son attention sur son cousin qui avait finit par prendre une expression blasé, à l'étonnement du dragonnier, il avait comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'interrompre les échanges entre les deux amis. Roran ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'une parole ne franchisse ses lèvres, une bourrasque ébranla la quiétude de l'arbre et ses branches s'emmêlèrent, bousculées par le vent. Roran écarquilla les yeux et Eragon se tourna vers l'ouverture béante, plissant ses paupières pour se protéger du vent qui irritait ses pupilles.

Un voile d'or passa devant l'embrasure et Glaedr se posa sur le rebord de l'arbre, ce qui fit trembler le conifère. Ebloui par le soleil qui ricochait avec force sur les écailles luisantes du dragon, Eragon mis sa main devant ses yeux pendant que Roran gardait ses yeux planté sur la créature, hébété et presque choqué.

Glaedr avança en faisant trembler le sol, il touchait presque le plafond et pendant qu'Oromis sauta prestement au sol d'un bond surhumain, son cousin, toujours aussi choqué et abasourdi lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit…

- Je ne pouvais pas.

Il hocha alors la tête d'un air qui se voulait compréhensif avant de murmurer hésitant :

- Il y en a d'autre ici? Je veux dire… encore plus grand…

Eragon retint un rire qui montait de sa poitrine et nia d'un air sérieux. Roran resta impassible à sa réponse pendant qu'Oromis s'avançait, comme à son habitude, avec ce visage sage et serein que le jeune dragonnier appréciait tant. L'elfe sourit en arrivant devant Eragon, celui-ci s'empressa de prononcer les salutations d'usage, son maître lui répondit avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de déclarer :

- Je vois que tu vas mieux, Glaedr et moi sommes venus afin de continuer ton instruction, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre du temps.

Puis il posa ses yeux sur Roran qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, l'elfe employa la langue maternelle du jeune homme pour s'adresser à lui :

- Nous sommes heureux de te rencontrer Roran, comment trouves-tu Ellesmera ?

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

- Moi et mes compagnons de voyage sommes ravis de la paix et de la sérénité de ce lieu.

Oromis hocha la tête d'un air satisfait avant de se présenter. Quand leur échange fut terminé, le jeune homme s'éclipsa après avoir salué Eragon sans oublier Saphira.

Leur maître vint s'asseoir devant l'âtre et son compagnon, les deux dragons firent de même. Restant un long moment silencieux devant les flammes qui léchaient le bois en dansant le long du foyer, quatre paires d'yeux se perdirent dans la combustion qui rongeait les buches rondes où, à certains endroits, l'écorce séchée s'effritait et tombaient, en proie au braise qui prenaient rapidement possession de ce corps, l'effritait et le réduisaient en cendres, minuscules poussières parmi tant d'autres.

Oromis finit par baisser les yeux avant de les reporter sur son jeune élève en lui déclarant :

- Tu auras besoin de prendre des notes.

Eragon acquiesça en silence, troublé par la solennité du moment présent. Il se leva d'un mouvement souple néanmoins quelque peu heurté par ses muscles qui protestaient vivement. Le dragonnier s'empara avec délicatesse du nécessaire à calligraphie qu'Arya avait déposé pour lui. Il se rassit aux côtés de son maître doucement et posa devant lui la tablette sur laquelle se trouvait trois plume différente ainsi que trois terrine ou se trouvait des pigments. Il saisit le pot remplit d'eau et d'huile végétale et mélangea les moulures avec, touillant avec un bâtonnet spécialement sculpté à cette attention.

Quand les encres fut prête, Eragon déroula un parchemin qu'il apposa sur la tablette comme support, paré à écrire tout ce que son maître lui dictait.

« Tu vas noter les principales caractéristiques des forces profondes…

Et la journée se poursuivit de cette manière, Oromis traduisant ses pensées et celle de Glaedr en de longues phrases que le jeune élève s'évertuait à retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible, tâchant de s'appliquer dans son recopiage tandis que Saphira ne le quittait pas des yeux, vigilante et attentive. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux fois pour manger et quand la nuit tomba, encore plus tôt que les précédents jours, Oromis demanda à Eragon de laisser tomber sa retranscription pour le lendemain, se qu'il s'empressa de faire, rétractant plusieurs fois ses doigts dans l'espoir de leur rendre leur mobilité originelle. Oromis fit alors apparaître entre eux une boule de lave et leur raconta quelques anecdotes, de quelles manières ils avaient apprivoisé leur force profondes, à quels moment ils avaient bien faillit en perdre le contrôle et quand elle leur avait sauvé la vie :

- C'était un jour d'hiver, Glaedr et moi volions au dessus d'une forêt sombre et dense à la recherche d'une grotte dont je ne peux pas encore te parler, quand nous aperçûmes enfin une masse grise de roche au-delà de la ligne des arbres. Nous nous sommes donc rapprochés du sol pour gagner du temps, c'est alors qu'un attaque nous surprit, dirigée par des mages reliés à la cause de Galbatorix.

L'esprit de Glaedr se trouva alors contre ceux des deux élèves et une suite d'images déferla aux portes de leurs consciences, submergeant leur sens et leur perception de la réalité :

_Ils volaient tous deux, le dragon d'or poussait l'atmosphère, s'y frayant un chemin afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible leur but. Les âmes liés à jamais sentaient leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, remplis de cette harmonie que seul deux êtres amarrés l'un à l'autre depuis plusieurs siècles peuvent prétendre ressentir. Une seule clairière permettait au dragon de se poser avant de commencer leurs recherches aux alentours de la montagne de roche, Glaedr fléchit son long cou pour entamer sa descente mais ils furent tous deux foudroyé par une puissante qui les ballotta avant de les balancer dans les mains de la pesanteur. Le dragon rétablit au dernier moment son altitude, jetant un regard furibond derrière lui pour identifier leurs adversaires. _

_Derrière eux se trouvait un spectre, une créature fait d'un nuage noir épais qui chevauchait avec habileté l'air et se préparait à renouveler ses attaques. Oromis étendit la main, dévoilant sa Gedwëy ignasia qui se mit à scintiller d'une lueur dorée :_

_- Thrysta deloi ! _

_L'effet fût immédiat, le monstre volant se contorsionna et les magiciens dispersés au sol qui le contrôlaient à distance ne purent rien faire quand le fruit de leur magie se disloqua en un bruit de succion horripilant. La créature des ténèbres trépassa aussi vite qu'elle était apparut._

_Les deux compagnons décidèrent à juste titre de voler à la rencontre de leurs ennemis dans le but de les éliminer, d'un battement d'ailes puissant, le dragon se jeta en direction du sol ou il atterrit lourdement sur la terre aride et sèche. Oromis sauta au sol d'un bon souple et rapide, il tira Naegling. La lame rayonna d'un éclat doré et l'elfe raffermit sa prise sur le pommeau de l'épée. Voyant que leurs ennemis ne se montraient pas, le dragonnier marmonna :_

_- Malthinae !_

_Il perçut avec succès les esprits des magiciens qui se débattait des la magie qui liait leur point et leurs chevilles. Des éclats de voix s'échappèrent des sous-bois :_

_-Brakka du vanyali sem huildar !_

_Etant localisés, les magiciens se montrèrent et de nombreux pas se firent entendre. Oromis fronça les sourcils, s'inquiétant du nombre de leurs assaillants, il jeta un regard rapide au ciel qui s'assombrissait et concerta son dragon en pensé qui déduit de la situation la même conclusion que lui. Trop tard pour fuir._

_C'est alors qu'une dizaine d'hommes encapuchonné pénétrèrent tous en même temps dans la clairière, encerclant le dragon et son compagnon. Glaedr poussa un grognement inquiet et méfiant, sans perdre un seconde, sa nuque se courba à la manière d'un serpent et sa gueule s'ouvrit libérant des torrents de feu qui couru jusqu'aux magiciens. C'est alors qu'un évènement inattendu se produisit, les flammes furent arrêter a quelques mètre des mages s'élevant dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante, elles remontèrent dans les airs et se mirent à tournoyer au-dessus de leur têtes en un spirales qui continuait de planer sournoisement. L'air devint horriblement lourd. Oromis se jeta sur le premier assaillant et au bout de quelques parades, il le désarma et l'acheva. Malheureusement, ses adversaires étaient en surnombre et l'elfe, malgré ses capacités hors du commun, se retrouva encerclé pendant que d'autre renfort arrivait et assaillait son dragon qui comptait déjà une large entaille sur son aile droite. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir et une souffrance insupportable déchira son épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Se reprenant, il fit passer son arme dans sa main gauche et reprit le combat, décapitant sur son passage de nombreuse tête tout en continuant à recevoir des coups. La forêt vomissait des silhouettes encapuchonnée par dizaine. Une bonne douzaine retroussèrent leur manches et, étendant les mains, répétèrent une phrase à l'unissons. Oromis vacilla en sentant le lien qu'il avait avec son dragon être directement attaqué. Il se débattit avec force aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et en entendant son dragon pousser des hurlements de rage de Glaedr qui se cabrait pour éviter les armes de ses ennemis. D'un rugissement de colère, il balaya cinq homme d'un revers de serre, les envoyant valdinguer au sol._

_Oromis se sentant défaillir et il s'écrasa lourdement contre la terre au moment même ou Glaedr poussait un ultime cri, qui jaillit de ses poumons, tel une dernière supplique désespérée. Le rugissement résonna dans le ciel et celui-ci rougit, prenant une teinte torturé, s'assombrissant un peu plus à chaque seconde où résonnait l'appel du dragon. Un grondement semblable à celui du tonnerre fit trembler le sol, le rugissement de la créature s'amplifia davantage quand il tomba lourdement, sa gueule heurtant durement le sol, les ailes tressautant dans un sursaut. C'est alors que…_

_C'est alors qu'Oromis releva la tête dans un dernier espoir, il aperçue une chevelure pourpre qui volait vers lui, le cri de son dragon résonna au loin. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la même où on abattait une épée sur sa colonne vertébrale, un silence terrifiant balaya la clairière et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, Glaedr se ramassa sur lui-même en sentant un pressentiment étreindre tout son être, la terre se mit à trembler et il se jeta sur son dragonnier instinctivement, éjectant ses assaillants de tout côté._

_Oromis ferma les yeux et la dernière chose de sensée qu'il aperçue fut les écailles de son dragon qui passèrent devant ses pupilles exorbitées en un tourbillon d'or et de sang._

_Ce qui se passa fût terrible, une explosion déchira le ciel et l'elfe sentit des trombes de flammes l'abattre sur le sol, faisant tressauter la terre, balayant d'un souffle tout les hommes aux alentours, leur broyant les os et les faisant hurler de terreur. L'air s'emplit d'une odeur de souffre et un feu liquide emplit l'elfe et son dragonnier qui hurlèrent de tout leur être. La tempête s'accéléra encore et quand Oromis, la voix brisé, le teint blafard et les pupilles dilatées leva les yeux, l'enfer qu'il vu le tétanisa. La forêt brûlait, et des troncs incandescents sombraient dans une mer de lave qui s'infiltrait dans tout le bois. Un bruit de roche craquelée se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc et leur regard horrifié s'allumèrent d'une lueur de terreur._

_Derrière eux, la montagne de roche prenait vie. La pierre s'était illuminée et de longue trainée de lave s'en écoulait, l'éminence semblait saigner. La lave s'éleva alors dans une danse d'une magnificence rare, des volutes de roche fondue se déplièrent et s'épanouirent dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Les tentacules galopèrent en direction d'eux, et le dragonnier sentit ses entrailles se figer et au fur et à mesure que les bras pourpres et or se rapprochaient d'eux, d'innombrables gouttes de sueurs passèrent sur ses tempes. C'est alors que les volutes les contournèrent de toutes parts, passant autour d'eux sans les toucher. Les deux blessés sentirent juste une vague de chaleur brûler leurs visages quand la lave passa devant eux, les étourdissant et les assommant. Ils eurent néanmoins la force de se retourner. Le chaos régnait autour du dragonnier et de sa moitié, les corps sans vie carbonisaient et la moindre parcelle de vie était détruite. La clairière n'était plus que cendre, flammes et braises. Une odeur de souffre attaquait les narines d'Oromis. Les tentacules de lave galopaient à toute allure, détruisant la moindre poussière qui résistait aux flammes, s'acharnant à démanteler, à brûler le moindre brin d'herbe, et quand sa tâche fut accomplit, le serpent s'éleva dans les airs encore plus haut. Une membrane de gris mêlé à une matière épaisse rougeoyante se dressait dans le ciel, emplis d'une sorte de mixture chaude et agressive. Une gueule s'ouvrit, une plainte suraigüe en surgit, insupportable et destructrice. Oromis poussa un cri de douleur et retomba face contre terre, fermant les yeux et serrant les points de toutes ses forces._

_Un maelstrom de métal fondu se forma dans le ciel et le serpent attaqua, furieux de ne plus trouver aucune vie à écraser. Tout ne fut plus que douleur, chaleur et suffocation, l'elfe sentit son dragon s'écrouler à ses côtés en un bruit lourd. _

Glaedr se retira de l'esprit de leur deux élèves qui, transpirant et essoufflé, se serrait l'un contre l'autre. Oromis lui-même semblait quelque peu haletant bien que son visage respirait la sagesse, il darda sur les deux jeunes gens un regard grave qui se perdit dans le vide pendant quelques instants :

- Glaedr et moi sommes restés pendant trois jours entre la vie et la mort, notre force profonde a été maîtrisée par la confrérie des dragonnier qui ont envoyé les plus grands des leurs pour réussir à en venir à bout et l'atténuer durant notre convalescence.

« Votre convalescence, Maitres ? Vous avez donc été blessés ?

Oromis devint profondément sérieux et déclara :

- La découverte de nos vrais nom ne nous à pas laissé indemne, ça a été une épreuve très difficile pour nous deux. En plus, la période qui suit la découverte de la force profonde met ses deux intermédiaires, le dragon et son dragonnier, dans un état émotionnel très intense, qui peut parfois atteindre celui de la folie, la perception des choses changes, tu peux devenir associable comme dépendant des autres. C'est pour cette raison – en dehors du fait que détenir une force profonde est très dangereux- que les jeunes élèves à la découvrir étaient suivis de très près, voir isolés pendant des années et coupés du monde jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à vivre sans déclencher un cataclysme sur leur passage, et mieux encore, s'ils parviennent à s'en servir.

Oromis jeta alors un regard dans la nuit étoilée et déclara :

- Le soleil est couché depuis bien longtemps, tu as besoin de repos, nous passerons demain matin pour ta leçon, relis bien tes notes.

Les deux élèves saluèrent leurs maîtres, encore retournés par la vision que Glaedr leurs avait transmis. Quand l'elfe et le dragon s'en furent allés, Eragon se laissa retomber mollement sur son amie qui poussa un grognement. Le jeune dragonnier poussa un soupir, mélancolique, et laissa la tête contre le flanc de la dragonne qui se mit à ronronner. Eragon posa son regard sur les étoiles et ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité des cieux endormis. Saphira suivit de ses prunelles celles de son compagnon. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Saphira écarte doucement sa patte avant pour laisser son dragonnier s'allonger contre lui, et ferme les yeux, s'abandonnant à la quiétude de la nuit. Demain leur apporterait bien son lot d'émotion.


	31. Chap 30

0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha étira douloureusement ses bras avant fait rouler sa tête sur son axe de rotation, la jeune fille était pleine de courbature. Son épaule la tiraillait de tout côté et la porteuse avait beau malaxer ses muscles endoloris, rien n'y faisait, sa nuque restait rigide et fatiguée. Elle jeta un regard dans la glace et le miroir qui lui rendit le reflet d'une jeune aristocrate, une vague de dégout la submergea et la porteuse s'empara d'un linge qui traînait sur la commode et le balança sur la surface lisse, son visage disparût derrière l'étoffe noir puis réapparut, plus morose qu'avant quand celle-ci retomba au sol d'un mouvement lent, exaspérant au gout de Sirha.

Plus déprimée que jamais, la jeune fille se vautra sur son fauteuil avant de pousser un long soupir. Elle se leva d'un mouvement lent avant de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre avant de se planter devant la fenêtre. Le vitrail était plus sombre que jamais et la nuit au dehors qui rampait, telle une ombre menaçante en avait glacé le verre. De minuscules points perlaient à travers le cristal, les torches qui éclairaient paisiblement dansaient derrière la fenêtre. Sirha entendait le bruit des pas militaires des soldats qui résonnaient en un seul rythmes uniforme et quand ils eurent traversée la cour, la jeune fille se retrouva seul avec soit même.

Cette solitude à la fois pesante et sereine fut de courte joie, Vrrana débarqua en trombe dans sa chambre, bien entendue avec à ses trousses son poulailler. Le temps manquant, les servantes amenèrent sa tenue directement dans la pièce et on lui fixa un corset agrémenté de perle et cristaux ainsi qu'une longue robe en satin, le tout d'un bleu sombre, presque noir.

La coiffure prit, comme à son habitude, de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Sirha garda les mains crispée, tendue. Elle bondissait à chaque fois qu'une main malhabile frôlait sa peau et la porteuse lutta pour maîtriser ses tremblements qui l'agitaient après chaque contact physique, la mettant dans tous ses états.

Après un long moment de torture, un linge fut passé sur son visage pour ôter toutes sueurs froides. On la maquilla rapidement avec différentes poudre et onguents. Un châle en dentelles fût déposé sur ces épaules fragiles et glacées par l'air ambiant. Sirha la serra contre elle dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. On lui tendit un éventail bleu nuit et on la poussa en toutes hâte à l'extérieur de ses appartements, on la pressa, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa nervosité. La porte claqua derrière la jeune fille et quand celle-ci se retourna, elle sursauta en apercevant le fils du gouverneur, Sirha tressauta en portant la main à son cœur :

- J'ai été chargé de vous conduire à la salle du dîner, le dragonnier Murtagh avait un entretint important avec Sa Majesté et ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'acquitter de cet honneur.

La porteuse hocha la tête, posa la main sur l'avant bras ganté du jeune homme comme on lui avait recommandé et ils se mirent en route. Durant le chemin, Caloth se montra d'une politesse agréable et le ton de conversation léger tranquillisa quelque peu la jeune fille qui se surprit même à esquisser un sourire, qui ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de rictus forcé et raide.

Les portes de la salle à dîner s'ouvrirent devant eux et la table se dévoila avec les invité disposé autours, Galbatorix à la place d'honneur et Murtagh à sa droite qui visiblement venait juste d'arrivé. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune fille quand celle-ci entra dans la salle. Après quelques paroles cérémonieuses que Sirha n'écouta pas, plongée dans ses pensées, tous les convives s'assirent.

Les plats s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse stupéfiante, ce qui enchanta d'ailleurs la porteuse qui, comme à son habitude, dissimula ses pensées dans un recoin de son esprit, constatant qu'elle n'avait pour le moment aucun symptôme de sa migraine qui semblait l'avoir quitté pour le moment. Galbatorix discutait avec son bras droit d'une voix basse et profonde qui perturba quelque peu la jeune fille, Murtagh lui jeta un cou d'œil et reprit sa conversation pendant qu'une noble, la dame quasiment obèse qu'elle avait rencontrée trois ou quatre jours auparavant, la questionnait sur des sujets d'un banalité qui ne faisait qu'angoisser Sirha, certaine que chacune de ses réponses seraient minutieusement décortiquée, étudiée voir retournée contre elle. Le ton mielleux qu'employait la dame n'arrangeait rien. Fort heureusement, Caloth, malgré lui, détendait toujours l'atmosphère d'une parole ou d'une phrase écartant in intentionnellement un sujet glissant, mais la jeune fille demeurait stoïque face au tentative d'humour du jeune homme, plongeant de temps à autre dans une mélancolie maladive qui souvent s'achevait quand elle s'apercevait que Galbatorix ou Murtagh – voir même les deux- observait chacun de ses gestes de leur pupilles. Les iris azur de Murtagh passaient des fois sur Sirha et le bleu lisse qui emplissait ses yeux était teinté d'une certaine curiosité malgré cette éternelle impassibilité qui recouvrait chaque trait de son visage, excepté quand le dragonnier laissait transparaître quelques émotions que la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer, ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Celles de Galbatorix terrifiaient la porteuse, deux billes noires la fixaient avec une intensité qui immergeait la jeune fille dans une sorte de torpeur dans laquelle elle se sentait à la fois perdre pied et prisonnière. Son pouls s'accélérait, ses mains devenaient moites et pendant un millième de seconde, une lueur de défis chevaleresque se montrait courageusement contre cette entité maléfique, aussitôt rabroué par la nervosité et l'aversion dont Sirha se sentait remplis. Elle luttait continuellement pour ne pas laisser resurgir devant ses yeux les odeurs, les souffrances qui avaient possédés ses longues heures de torture, elle sentait des gouttes de sueur dans son dos qui se fondaient sur ses vêtements. La jeune fille tentait vainement de se calmer, elle respirait de grandes goulées d'air frais, cet air qui lui brûlait la gorge, l'étouffait. Sirha arracha ses pupilles à celle du monstre et tenta de reprendre le fils des paroles que prononçait Caloth, toujours pétrifié par l'emprise que les deux dragonniers avaient sur elle.

Le roi lui adressa la parole à une seule occasion, en lui signalant qu'ils espéraient de tout cœur que sa personne se plaise à la forteresse sans toute fois lui demander de s'exprimer, soit par indifférence ou par l'émotion la plus proche de la délicatesse ou le tact que pouvait posséder le roi. Sirha prit conscience que l'ambiance apparemment détendue et cordiale n'était qu'apparence, une faible mélodie sous l'atmosphère lourde qui devenait un air menaçant. La jeune fille se demanda si elle était la seule à ressentir ce fragile équilibre, terrible façade qui, si on l'approchait de trop près pourrait s'effondrer. Les nobles semblaient profondément respectueux envers leur monarque, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, Sirha savait ce qu'il était capable de faire, mais eux connaissaient-ils pour autant toutes les douleurs, les insanités qu'il pouvait à infliger à quelqu'un sans paraître s'en émouvoir en rencontrant cette personne seulement quelques jours après et prétendre qu'elle puisse lui pardonner ? Son médaillon, toujours tapi dans l'ombre de sa peau, dissimulé derrière l'étoffe bleu de sa robe, veillait, près à bondir et à manifester son désaccord ou sa colère. La soirée s'achevait et lorsque le dîner prit fin, la jeune fille se leva ayant à peine mangé et touché ses couverts, de peur que l'incident du jour précédent se reproduise, s'écarta rapidement des convives et retrouva à l'écart Caloth qui comme la dernière fois, la raccompagna avec une désarmante galanterie et gentillesse. Sirha remarqua du coin de l'œil que Murtagh avait gardé un regard sur elle jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille soit raccompagnée à bon port.

Elle quitta sa robe une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, on lui délia les cheveux et la porteuse se glissa dans les draps brodée d'argent, frissonnant de froid et de dégout. Sirha se sentit emportée dans son sommeil, son être plongeant tout entier dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ces paupières se fermèrent et ses muscles se détendirent un à un.

[i]Ils étaient sur une vaste plaine et la pluie s'abattait sur l'herbe avec une rare violence. Les bourrasques de vents la couchaient sur le sol, lissant la prairie sombre, lui donnant une allure de désert. La chose baissa la tête et contempla avec un sournois plaisir l'homme étendu à terre devant elle, la bête savait qu'il ne pourrait plus lui échapper. Le monstre l'écrasa au sol d'un cou de patte meurtrier, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et un rictus de satisfaction tordit le coin de la gueule de la créature. Du sang aspergea la boue qui recouvrait le visage de l'homme. Grimaçant, il se retenait de pousser des cris de douleur mais sa souffrance était inscrite dans tout son être et la peur, infiltrée dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Le malheureux se retourna en tendant sa main dans un espoir tragique, presque amusant :

« Blöthr ! »

Une étincelle grise jaillit de sa paume mais la chose balaya les efforts de l'homme en un coup de griffes, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin en un grognement ennuyé. Elle s'approcha de l'homme :

« Donne-la-moi. »

Le condamné serra les dents et une forme grise s'éleva dans les airs et tenta de prendre la fuite mais la chose se jeta sur elle et se fondit dans les volutes d'argents, voyant qu'ils résistaient à l'accepter comme maître, la créature se jeta sur l'homme.

« Donne-la-moi. »

Une larme coula sur la joue du malheureux et alla se perdre dans la barbe, se mêlant au sang qui coagulait déjà. La chose sentait qu'elle était en train de gagner du terrain et acheva l'homme d'une dernière phrase :

« Donne-moi ta Force Profonde, donne la moi, elle ne te sert plus à rien, ta dragonne est morte, à quoi bon la garder pour toi si elle n'est plus là à tes côtés ? »

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants courba l'échine et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se débattre, la chose avait déjà pris possession de son esprit et avait anéanti toute résistance, écrasé la moindre parcelle de rébellions. Elle sentait avec jubilation les battements du cœur de sa proie faiblir et quand ils furent assez faibles, la chose se jeta avec avidité sur sa Force Profonde. Une puissance nouvelle l'envahit et c'est avec un rire horrible et herculéen qu'il acheva sans la moindre pitié le dragonnier. Un rugissement de orgueil, de pouvoir résonna sur la plaine, un nouveau sang coulait dans ses veines, la chose exultait, elle…[/i]

Sirha se redressa brusquement et retint le hurlement qui montait dans sa poitrine. Tremblante, elle regarda ses mains, puis son lit, et sauta hors de celui-ci, encore aveuglé par son rêve. Ce n'était pas un rêve, il semblait si réel, si terrifiant, la jeune fille entendait encore le rire de la chose ancrée en elle. La porteuse eu soudain l'impression que le monstre était collé en elle, elle sortie de la chambre en catastrophe, courant devant elle sans savoir où aller. La terreur avait pris possession de son corps, Sirha dévala des marches et en monta d'autre sans même s'en rendre compte, guidé par le seul désir de s'éloigner du lieu où l'horreur avait fait une entrée terrifiante dans sa conscience.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille se retrouva dans une salle sombre et mystérieuse. Comme toutes celles de la forteresse, les murs étaient d'une pierre noire et dure mais une aura à la fois mystérieuse et terrifiante remplissait celle-ci.

Sirha gémit et porta ses mains à sa tête en agrippant sa chevelure, se laissant glisser le long du mur glacé.

[i]Une puissance nouvelle l'envahit et c'est avec un rire horrible et herculéen qu'il acheva sans la moindre pitié le dragonnier.[/i]

La jeune fille revit passer devant ses yeux le visage couvert d'hématomes de l'homme, de sa grimace de souffrance, des battements de son cœur qui ralentissaient, de son agonie et surtout de la satisfaction euphorique que la porteuse avait perçue à travers la chose avant de se sentir sale, tellement ignoble qu'elle avait l'impression que le monstre était ancré en elle. Sirha revit la chose bafouer le corps de sa proie, jouissant d'une terrible puissance. Elle se renferma sur elle-même, repliant les genoux contre sa poitrine. Une odeur de sang lui monta à la gorge et la jeune fille ignora cette sensation, sachant que c'était le médaillon qui, comme à son habitude, manifestait son désaccord à son énervement.

[i]Le monstre l'écrasa au sol d'un cou de patte meurtrier, un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et un rictus de satisfaction tordit le coin de la gueule de la créature.[/i]

De lourd sanglots montèrent dans sa poitrine mais les larmes ne virent pas, elle serra les points et retint un gémissement de terreur, sentait la peur lui serrer a gorge et prendre possession de tout son être. Sirha ne fit pas attention au bruit de respiration qui résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Six heures plus tard, elle se trouvait devant Behosh, campé sur ses deux jambes, le visage coloré par deux cernes qui révélait sa fatigue et sa nervosité. La porteuse tira son épée de son fourreau et après avoir contemplé rapidement la lame grise et argenté, elle laissa tomber mollement son bras le long de son corps, tenant l'extrémité de l'arme relevé pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son mentor qu'elle ne considérait en rien comme tel.

Son entraînement dura toute la journée pendant laquelle Sirha n'eut pas une minute de répit. A son grand étonnement, son maître se révéla bien plus supportable qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, il lui relata des grandes batailles, que même si elle avait pour héros Galbatorix, captiva la jeune fille qui sentait sa méfiance retomber au fils des heures passé avec lui pour se stabiliser à un seuil que Sirha considéra plus tard comme un grand privilège à son égard.

Behosh, lui apprit mille détails sur les légendes de L'Alagaesia et la jeune fille se demandait où se trouvait réalité et fantaisie et quelles en étaient leurs limites.

Tout comme elle se demandait comment sa nuit avait pu se terminer aussi singulièrement. Malgré sa terreur, Sirha avait ressentit en elle une sorte de puissante étrangère qui lui ordonnait de regagner ses appartements et curieusement, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à retrouver son chemin, suivant son instinct, la porteuse avait traversée les dédalles et les couloirs plus sinueux que les autres, s'éloignant de la pièce où elle s'était retrouvé aussi vite et facilement qu'elle s'y était trouvée. Gênée par son propre comportement, Sirha avait préférée couper court à toutes sortes d'explication farfelue qu'elle avait tentée de s'inventer.

Behosh la libera enfin et la jeune fille sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte, furieuse de la tournure qu'avait prit son entraînement. En effet, son maître n'avait pas voulue lui livrer plus de précision sur les Vardens, arguant que le roi lui-même lui révèlerait les informations qu'elle lui demandait, sachant pertinemment que son élève ne se risquerait pas à pousser le roi dans ses derniers retranchements de peur de déclencher son courroux.

Bouillonnante de colère, la porteuse s'éloigna de sa salle d'apprentissage à grand pas sans même se préoccuper de la manière dont elle retrouverait son chemin dans le labyrinthe immense qu'était le château.

Soudain Murtagh surgie derrière elle en un bruissement que la jeune fille reconnue aussitôt. Elle retint une grimaça ; le dragonnier tombait mal et Sirha prit sur elle pour ne pas exploser, la porteuse garda le silence et continua sa course.

Le dragonnier la suivit et déclara presque dans le creux de son oreille :

- Le roi souhaite vous voir.

Sirha se crispa visiblement et bien qu'elle tenta de dissimuler son trouble le jeune homme ajouta :

- Rien qu'une visite de routine, à propos de votre entraînement.

Elle ne se détendit pas bien au contraire, son pas devint saccadé et son souffle, plus nerveux. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, d'un geste souple et rapide, Murtagh contourna la jeune fille en la frôlant, se plaça devant elle et déclara d'un ton neutre :

- Il serait préférable que je vous montre le chemin…

Sirha ne répondit pas, consciente que son sens de l'orientation laissait à désirer. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle du trône où Galbatorix l'attendait, debout en signe de bienvenue qui résonna presque comme une menace aux yeux de la jeune fille. Le regard perçant du monarque percuta la porteuse de plein fouet, elle serra les dents et se borna à suivre le dragonnier, le suppliant intérieurement – et inconsciemment- de rester entre elle et le roi. Malheureusement pour la porteuse, il l'abandonna, seule devant le souverain, écrasée par le poids de son regard qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Sentant la panique frapper aux portes de son esprit et le médaillon s'agiter plus fortement que d'habitude, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement, alarmée et craintive, elle se blottit dans le recoin de sa conscience en catastrophe. Ce moment de panique passée, Sirha s'efforça de composer un visage un tant soit peu présentable bien qu'elle avait qu'il était impossible pour elle de prétendre avoir une attitude sereine devant Galbatorix.

Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, ne se formalisa pas du fait que la jeune fille soit sur la défensive, campé sur ses deux jambes. Sa poitrine se soulevait à des intervalles réguliers qui faisait ressortirent sa tension et sa nervosité, les yeux noirs soulignés de deux sourcils fin et sombre se heurtaient douloureusement à ceux du roi et sa chevelure, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient comme à leur habitude et cascadaient, encadrant son cou frêle et fragile.

Galbatorix la salua du regard et plongea son regard tranchant dans celui de la jeune fille, ce qui acheva de l'horrifier et de la braquer.

- Nous souhaitions savoir comment se déroulait votre entraînement, ce que vous y avez apprit et si vous avez la moindre question…

Le roi termina sa phrase d'un geste de la main et Sirha comprit, qu'en quelque sorte, il lui demandait un compte rendue de la journée. Elle ne saisit pas l'intérêt de cet entretient puisque le Galbatorix avait toujours trouvé le moyen de saisir ses pensées. Déboussolée, la jeune fille, désorientée tâcha de rapporter d'une voie claires et audible :

- Nous avons… étudiés les différentes populations de L'Alagaesia, les généralités de l'empire. Nous avons abordé les rites des populations du nord, du sud, des côtes, des montagnes. Nous avons également approché le maniement des armes…

Sirha ne savait pas quoi rajouter d'autre, elle releva les yeux prudemment et attendit que Galbatorix cesse de le fixer avec cet air pénétrant qui lui donnait envie de lui cracher à la figure, de détruire ce regard qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout. La porteuse se força à réduire à néant toute pensée ou à la dissimuler adroitement, malheureusement pour elle, ses migraines revenait, encore plus violente que la dernière fois. Cillant, la jeune fille jeta un regard nerveux au dragonnier qui ne lui fut d'aucune aide, qui d'ailleurs la regardait aussi. Ce sentant brusquement seule, elle fut presque soulagée quand le roi prit enfin la parole :

- As-tu des questions ?

Sirha cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre, perplexe face à la question de Galbatorix avant de se reprendre de justesse :

- Non ! Hum… Je ne crois pas…

La porteuse réalisa qu'en réalité, par cet entretient, le roi gardait sur elle une emprise et lui rappelait que sa vie dépendait de lui, elle se secoua et parvint à cracher d'un ton forcé :

- Mais si jamais il m'en vient une à l'esprit…

- Vous n'hésiterez pas à m'en faire part à moi où à Murtagh… Termina le monarque d'un ton à la fois lourd de sous-entendus mais qui se voulait aussi concilient et détendu.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et hocha nerveusement la tête. Le roi sourit alors et se leva, signe que l'entretint se terminait. Il descendit les marches de son trône et s'approcha de Sirha sans se départir de cette prestance horrifiante qui émanait de tout son être. Quand Galbatorix se trouva à proximité de la jeune fille, le médaillon s'agita, déchirant la poitrine de sa porteuse qui resta figée, seule sa respiration s'accélérant. Lorsqu'il se trouva à moins d'un mètre de Sirha, celle-ci soutint son regard affolant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, incapable d'en supporter plus, la jeune aristocrate cessa de respirer, pétrifiée et baissa le regard, paralysée par l'emprise qu'avait le roi sur sa personnes. Elle s'efforça de concentrer toutes ses pensées sur le pendentif qui déchirait ses chairs, s'enfonçant un peu plus en elle. Sirha respira par inspiration saccadées et se focalisa difficilement sur sa pierre.

_« Calme-toi… » _

Sans savoir comment, la porteuse eu la certitude que le médaillon avait capté sa supplique mais celui-ci mais il ne l'écoutait pas, continuant d'inonder son corps et son cœur d'une douleur insupportable qui lui soufflait de céder à la panique. Résistant avec peine, la jeune fille vacilla, sa vue se troubla et elle parvint à rester consciente avec grand peine. Elle réussit en un dernier effort à hurler en pensée :

_« Doucement ! »_

Aucun changement

_« Arrête ! »_

Le roi juste devant lui leva un sourcil amusé et intrigué.

C'est alors que l'impensable se produit, le médaillon cessa de labourer la chair de la jeune fille et se cessa son agressivité, se tapissant tout simplement à la manière d'un chat sauvage furieux mais obéissant à la demande de sa porteuse. Sirha vacilla avant de se remettre d'aplomb.

Galbatorix sourit alors et la jeune fille se sentit happée par son regard, elle fut obligée de planté ses yeux dans les siens. Le roi murmura d'une voix satisfaite et caverneuse :

- Excellente nouvelle, peut-être qu'un jour nous toucherons au but ?

Laissant sa question sa question sans réponse, le dragonnier s'en alla d'un pas lent et lourd, abandonnant Sirha dans son désarrois et sa crainte. Il marmonna deux-trois mots à l'oreille de son bras droit qu'il l'attendait à l'écart, à gauche du trône, en retrait.

Sirha quand à elle prit appuis sur l'un des nombreux piliers de la salle, se sentant perdre pieds et submergée par le médaillon qui tentait de reprendre le dessus et ses terribles migraines qui la foudroyaient. A présent, la jeune fille en était sûre, Galbatorix n'avait jamais perdu de vue son pendentif et espérait toujours s'en accaparer, il avait perçue le minuscule contrôle que sa porteuse avait sur lui et comptait bien s'en servir.

« Je vais vous raccompagner. »

Tressauta en entendant la voix grave de Murtagh, elle se redressa et à travers ses yeux plissés par la douleur et l'appréhension des évènements qui allait suivre. Le dragonnier se retourna et partis sans l'attendre, apparemment pressé de se débarrasser de sa tâche.

Toute la nuit Sirha fut terrassée par des cauchemars semblables aux précédant, des dragonniers se faisait tuer et torturer par les pires châtiments et souffrances par une chose que la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à voir. La seule chose qu'elle apercevait était des coups de griffes. Comme la nuit précédente, la porteuse assista à un traque qui la mit à son réveil dans un état de stress avancé, elle se retrouva un fois de plus dans la pièce sombre, incapable d'expliquer comment elle s'y était rendue et comment la jeune fille retrouvait, au petit matin, le chemin de la chambre.

Etrangement, Behosh lui demanda de l'attendre dans la grande cour, ce que la porteuse accepta de faire sans aucune protestation, trop heureuse de se retrouver à l'extérieure.

Elles attendirent, Sirha, Vrrana et ses suivantes, sur les marches du château. Tandis que la troupe regardait avec dédain les passants qui les regardait d'un air ébahis et admiratifs, les méprisants de tout leur être, Sirha examinait chacun d'eux avec une curiosité et un intérêt grandissant. La porteuse observait le moindre homme, la moindre femme qui s'affairait et lui jetait des regards dont la jeune fille s'étonnait du respect et de la crainte. Elle ne comprenait pas que ces gens ne reconnaissent pas en elle une fille du peuple qui avait grandit aux milieux des collines et de fermes.

Sirha accepta avec difficulté qu'elle n'était plus des leurs et que sa captivité avait fait d'elle une jeune aristocrate tout en se sentant particulièrement proche d'eux.

Vrrana l'interrompit dans sa méditation sur le genre humain en se lamentant sur le faites qu'à cause de son entraînement, elle ne pouvait pas se vêtir de parures et autre bijou qui aurait pus la gêner. A cause de ces précautions, la jeune femme ne pouvait guère revendiquer son rang, ce qui d'ailleurs l'enchantait grandement, consciente que cela agaçait profondément la vieille dame. C'est donc avec un imperceptible sourire en coin que la porteuse attendit son maître qui décidément n'était pas des plus ponctuels ce jour-là. Elle plongea ses mains dans la fourrure de sa robe pourtant sobre et attendit avec ce qui ressemblait étrangement à de la bonne humeur, chose qui lui semblait dater de plusieurs siècles.

Un ombre se profila sur le parvis et Murtagh descendit les marches derrière elles, en se retournant, la jeune fille l'aperçue et sa joie de vivre se trouva entachée immédiatement par une exaspération ; à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait légère, un personne se chargea de lui rappeler que tout dépendait du roi, ce qui irritait profondément Sirha, surtout quand il s'agissait de cette personne, image suprême de l'autorité du roi.

Toutes les servantes sans exception s'agitèrent en apercevant le dragonnier et certaine se mirent à glousser où à rougir et Sirha se sentit perplexe et bien seule. Elle inspira une goulée d'air glacé qui la frigorifia toute entière et se tourna face au jeune homme, attendant qu'il parle.

- A-t-il mentionné quelque chose de particulier pour aujourd'hui ?

- Behosh m'a juste dit de l'attendre ici, il ne va pas tarder !

Murtagh leva un sourcil devant la confiance de la jeune fille mais ne releva pas. Il patienta à leurs côtés pendant quelques minutes avant de se retourner, et de commencer à monter les marches du château quand un cri retentit et un bruit métallique claqua.

Du haut de l'escalier, le dragonnier fronça les sourcils et Sirha scruta ses yeux, cherchant la réponse à cette situation étrange, interrogative. D'un seul coup, Murtagh parut se rendre compte du regard que la jeune fille portait sur lui et surprit, il posa ses yeux clairs sur la porteuse qui sursauta et détourna les yeux en entendant des bruits étouffés qui la firent tourner la tête.

Le martèlement de sabots se rapprocha et dans un nuage de poussières, deux chevaux apparurent, lancés au grand galop.

Behosh chevauchait le premier, un hongre bai qui bondissait au moindre mouvement, il stoppa en bas des escaliers en tenant par la bride un grand et fougueux étalon noir à l'épaisse crinière qui trépignait d'impatience, piaffant d'excitation. Ebahie devant la beauté de l'animal, sa robe luisante et son ossature puissante, la jeune fille resta hébété avant de se reprendre, de froncer à son tour les sourcils et de regarder tour à tour les coursiers puis les portes de la citadelle, qui, grandes ouvertes, semblaient l'attirer, lui tendre les bras.

« On m'a dit que vous saviez monter ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Murtagh pour juger sa réaction mais ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son expression, il semblait sur ces gardes et peut-être qu'il n'était pas au courant de cette escapade, le visage fermé, il sembla se perdre dans ses pensées avant de revenir à la réalité.


	32. Chap 31

**Voilà la suite, merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs « story alert », j'attends vos review avec impatience^^**

**A partir de ce chapitre, je posterais souvent des images en même temps pour illustrer ma fiction ! Voici la première ( remplacer « (point) » par un « . » dans l'adresse pour pouvoir accéder à l'image. :**

**http://th08(point)deviantart(point)com/fs15/300W/f/2007/074/d/3/Alexh_by_acornah(point)jpg**

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

L'étalon se cabra à moitié, luttant pour s'échapper à la poigne rude du maître sur sa bride et Sirha entendit Vrrana crier au scandale par cet encouragement à une monte à califourchon et s'élança vers la porteuse pour la retenir. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille qui sentit une bouffé sauvage d'un besoin de liberté s'élever en elle. Son mentor lui jeta un regard pressant et sérieux, Vrrana l'atteindrai bientôt et Murtagh la regardait, jaugeant sa réaction, droit et tendu.

Il n'en fallut pas plus non plus à Sirha pour bondir en avant, s'élancer vers le cheval, ignorant ses bonds furieux et monter dessus avec une rapidité et une souplesse dont elle s'étonna elle-même. La jeune fille saisit les rênes et enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de l'animal qui bondit en l'air et elle s'élança à la suite de son maîtres au grand galop.

Dans un nuage de poussière, les deux cavaliers franchirent les portes de la citadelle, la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'envoler quand une immense étendue de terres se profila devant eux. Elle plongea son visage dans la crinière fournies de l'étalon et se laissa emporter, profitant de se moment intense ou ses chaînes s'envolait et la laissait libre, elle, d'en faire autant.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh la regarda s'en aller et resta figé quelque instants avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir d'un pas rapide. Il venait de contacter le roi et celui-ci lui avait apprit que cette petite escapade était le fruit de l'invention du vieillard et que Galbatorix avait donné carte blanche à celui-ci pour l'éducation de la porteuse.

Un fait l'intriguait, plus que la sortie de dernière minutes, c'était le contact que la jeune fille avait eu avec lui. En connaisseur de cause, le dragonnier avait sentit la conscience de la futur-duchesse frôler la sienne et l'interroger, ne semblant pas gênée de cette proximité, paraissant même ne pas s'en rendre compte. Son âme avait été contre la sienne pendant une fraction de seconde et celle du dragonnier, poussé par un geste désormais instinctif et incontrôlé avait analysé en un bref instant toutes les informations à sa disposition et il avait décelé une extraordinaire instinctivité dans le maelstroms des émotions de la jeune fille. Ce qui l'avait frappé était l'innocence avec laquelle la porteuse l'avait interrogée, à la fois posée, craintive, communicative et méfiante. Murtagh, pour qui la jeune fille avait toujours représenté un devoir, une mission et à présent il devait la considérer comme la protégée du roi et comme une future aristocrate. Le dragonnier s'étonnait presque des côtés humains et sensoriels qui ressortait de la jeune fille s'épanouissant en jeune femme.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha se redressa, inspira une goulée d'air glacé et ferma ses doigts engourdis par le froid sur les rênes en cuir. Son cheval repassa au trot, caracolant fougueusement malgré l'écume qui recouvrait son poitrail luisant. Behosh arrêta sa monture et descendit en la laissant brouter, la porteuse fit de même en laissant ses mains s'enfoncer dans le poil d'hiver de l'étalon, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la robe ébène de l'animal. Elle s'éloigna de lui à regret pour rejoindre son maître qui s'éloignait. Ils se trouvaient à l'extrémité la plaine qui entourait la citadelle, le sol était recouvert d'une terre aride et sèche, là où ils posaient pieds, quelques brin d'herbe subsistaient, des arbres poussaient, annonçant l'orée d'un bois épais. La jeune fille pouvait apercevoir des bosquets et des fougères dissimuler la forêt. Behosh s'assit sur un arbre couché au sol et déclara d'un ton joyeux en esquissant une révérence exagérée, désignant les alentours :

- J'ai pensé que mes leçons seraient mieux assimilées si tu te trouvais dans un environnement propice à l'éveil et à la découverte.

Sirha ne répondit pas, redécouvrant le monde, du moins le peu qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle commençait à cerner son mentor et devinait qu'il tentait de lui rendre la tache plus facile.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire ça. Le roi est-il au courant ?

- Le roi m'a chargé de votre éducation, de toute façon vous aurez à lui faire un rapport détaillé de la situation, il sera donc au courant !

Sirha ouvrit grand les yeux et ricana :

- Vous ne l'avez pas prévenu à l'avance ? Vous êtes fou !

Le vieil homme ne prit pas ombrage des paroles de la jeune fille et déclara :

- Peut-être, mais toi et moi connaissons des personnes bien plus dérangé que nous deux réunis !

La jeune fille s'étouffa à moitié en entendant les paroles de son mentor et fini même par esquisser un sourire, décidément, sa relation avec son maître ne pouvait qu'aller dans le bon sens.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous donnez autant de mal pour moi, marmonna Sirha.

- Tu n'es pas contente ?

- Si.

Un vent glacial ébouriffa la chevelure de la jeune fille qui laissa avec délice la bourrasque fouetter son visage avant de reposer ses yeux interrogateurs sur son maître :

- Pourquoi ici ?

- Pourquoi ailleurs ?

La porteuse ne répondit pas, trop occupée dans sa tentative de cerner l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Ne parvenant pas à découvrir le véritable caractère de celui-ci, elle changea de sujet :

- Qu'allons-nous étudier aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien tu m'as parut très intéressé par l'esprit en générale, nous allons donc aborder ce thème. Sort ton épée et prend là dans ta main gauche.

Sirha saisit le fourreau de son arme et l'extirpa de son fourreau en un geste souple et parfaitement mesuré que l'entraînement avait fluidifié. Ses deux épaules de la jeune fille ne protestaient plus à chaque mouvement et c'est avec une moue satisfaite que la porteuse fit passer la lame dans le prolongement du bras gauche.

Etrangement, son maître devant elle fit de même, Sirha, aussitôt sur la défensive, se rebiffa, crispa son poignet et fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Je te montre que je te soutiens dans tes progrès et je t'accompagne dans l'effort, déclara son maître avec une innocence à toute épreuve.

La jeune fille retient un sifflement, plus méfiante que jamais.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

- Je n'ai pas confiance en beaucoup de personnes, encore moins au personne devant moi qui sont armé et rallié à Galbatorix.

Behosh lui lança un sourire crispé avant de débuter la leçon du jour :

- Comme tu le sais, chaque être vivant possède un esprit, les plus développée sont ceux des humains, des elfes, des nains, parfois d'animaux particulièrement intelligent comme les chats et enfin ceux des dragons. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je vais continuer de parler comme si tu me croyais et buvais mes paroles ! Déclara le vieil homme en lui lançant un regard malicieux qui étonna grandement la jeune fille.

- Je vous écoute !

- Et il serait grand temps que tu crois !

Sirha ne répondit pas et attendit simplement, le regard blasé, que son mentor reprenne la parole ce qu'il fit sans tarder, trop heureux d'avoir l'attention de son élève :

- Comme tu le sais, il est possible d'entrer dans l'esprit d'un être vivant mais il est aussi possible de se protéger. Il me semble que tu as déjà eu cette expérience…

La jeune fille resta silencieuse mais Behosh patienta plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle se décide à parler :

- Je, je ne me souviens plus très bien… J'ai souvent eu la sensation d'être espionnée…

Le maître pouvait voir dans le regard que lui lançait son apprentie que celle-ci se demandait si la folie de la gagnait pas, elle plantait sur lui un regard interrogatif, presque inquiet.

- Et… l'encouragea-t-il doucement.

- Et quand Murtagh m'a…, est allé chercher un de mes souvenir, j'imagine que s'était une intrusion…

-Bien, avança Behosh, presque satisfait, qu'as-tu ressentit à se moment là ?

La jeune fille manqua de s'étrangler en entendant la question du vieil homme, elle commença à balbutier sous la colère qui montait en elle.

- Sur le plan physique, bien sur ! Souligna son mentor d'un regard. As-tu sentit son esprit se rapprocher…

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste eu… mal.

La porteuse retint un grincement de dents et ajouta presque en sifflant :

- Comment des gens peuvent-ils se croire en droit de faire ça ?

- Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il voulait ?

Oh oui, Sirha s'en souvenait très bien ! Elle ressentait encore avec exactitude comment Murtagh avait fouillé sans se presser dans sa conscience, comment elle avait été réduite à l'impuissance et comment il l'avait maintenu, fouillé sans aucune difficulté, comme si s'était un seconde nature chez lui.

- Ca l'est.

La porteuse écarquilla les yeux, soufflée :

- Vous aussi-vous vous y mettez ! Cracha-t-elle avec une bouffée de colère et d'humiliation.

Behosh déclara sur un ton d'excuse :

- Il est très facile de lire dans l'esprit d'une personne qui n'a subit aucun entraînement. Dans ton cas, il est presque impossible de ne pas percevoir ton humeur globale tant tu es émotive – ce n'est pas une reproche- ce moment t'as laissé un souvenir très violent, ce qui est totalement normal, personne ne peut réagir positivement à ce genre d'intrusion, c'est dans ses moments la où il est difficile de na pas capté tes pensées. Pour tout t'avouer, tout membre de la cour à reçu l'ordre de ne pas avoir de contact rapproché avec ta conscience pour ne pas manquer de respect à notre très chère futur duchesse mais pour n'importe quel esprit entraîné, il est souvent impossible de ne pas capter par inattention des brides de sentiments ou de souvenirs.

- Vous voulez dire qu'à tout moment, n'importe qui d'un tant soit peu informé est en mesure de connaître des pensées… mais c'est…

- Malsain, génial, pratique, impolie, les adjectifs sont nombreux, je ne peux pas te les définir, chacun réagit différemment.

Sirha inclina sa tête de côté et s'informa d'une voix sèche et tendue :

- Qu'est ce que vous voyez, là, sur moi ?

- J'arrive à peu près à cerner ton attitude de générale : tu es sur la défensive- comme toujours si je peux me permettre, sans vouloir te vexer bien sur – et méfiante. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, mon engagement en tant que maître m'oblige à garder des distance avec moi, je pense que les dragonniers capteraient beaucoup plus d'informations…

- Lesquelles ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir, pour cela il faudrait que tu me laisse entrer dans ton esprit, je comprendrai que tu ne le souhaites pas…

Sirha resta pensive pendant quelques secondes et déclara d'un ton pressant :

- Allez-y !

Son maître leva un sourcil et demanda :

- Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour cela.

- Parce que vous croyez que je fais confiance à Murtagh, peut-être ?

Cet argument acheva de convaincre le vieil homme qui marmonna :

- Très bien, je n'irais pas loin.

- J'espère bien, vous comprenez, je veux juste savoir…

Le visage de son maître s'emplit d'une lourde gravité, il déclara d'un ton ferme :

- Allons-y ! Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, je vais juste franchir la barrière de ta conscient mais je n'irais pas plus loin, je dois obéir au roi et il ne serait pas correct d'aller plus loin, je verrais juste ce que d'autre pourront voir, c'est tout.

Sirha hocha brièvement la tête avant de s'asseoir, presque tremblante à même le sol. Behosh se leva et s'accroupi devant elle, posant la main tiède sur son front :

-Ne cherche pas à résister.

Sirha ressentit alors une pression gênante et retint de justesse un mouvement de fuite en s'efforçant de rester calme et de ne pas céder à la panique. Elle sentit brièvement une présence mais ne parvint pas à la cerner, la jeune fille attendit simplement que l'examen se termine, se bornant à calmer le médaillon qui rugissait dans sa poitrine. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement en quand Behosh recula, la jeune fille se releva précipitamment, manqua de tomber au sol, elle entendit son maître marmonner dans sa barbe.

- Intéressant…

Sirha porta sa main à sa tête et chancelant, elle s'enquit, inquiète :

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que cela donne ?

- Et bien c'est très étrange, ton esprit est captivant, même en perçant la barrière supérieur, en allant plus loin, on ne peut distinguer qu'un magma d'émotion dont la plupart te vienne instinctivement.

- Et ? Demanda la jeune fille, gêné par les paroles de son mentor.

- J'ai détecté une paroi infranchissable, englobant une petite parcelle de ton esprit…

Sirha baissa les yeux.

- Ce doit être très utile

- Oui, je dois bien le reconnaître, admit la porteuse avec un léger sourire sans révéler l'inconvénient qui surgissait à chaque dissimulation.

- J'imagine que tout ça est lié à la présence du médaillon. Marmonna le vieil homme en désignant d'un geste évasif son cou.

La porteuse ne répondit pas, trop occupée, plongée dans ses pensées, son mentor se redressa et continua sa leçon :

- Donc on peut pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un autre, les dragonniers sont capables d'appliquer cette pratique à distance.

- Attendez, le coupa Sirha, interdite. Cela signifie que même maintenant, on peut nous entendre ?

- A n'importe quel moment de la journée, ou de la nuit...

La jeune fille sentit une vague de colère rugir en elle et explosa :

-Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas juste !

Sa rage soudaine fit rire son mentor mais celui-ci ne rit pas longtemps et devint subitement grave, les yeux sombre plongèrent dans ceux de la jeune fille :

- Mais rien n'est juste Sirha, tu es très bien placé pour le savoir.

Ils déjeunèrent, Behosh tendit un morceau de fromage sec à la jeune fille et celle-ci le mordilla, distraite par les paroles du vieil homme emmagasinant toutes les informations que celui-ci débitait à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le soleil accomplit sa cours avec une rapidité dont la jeune fille s'intrigua, il n'y avait aucun doute, les leçons de son maître la captivaient, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Malheureusement, il fallait rentrer avant la nuit et c'est à contre cœur que la porteuse remonta sur l'étalon noir. Ils avancèrent au petit galop et Sirha apercevait désormais les portes de la citadelle, sentant sa gorge se nouer et ses entrailles se contracter automatiquement.

Behosh se redressa sur sa selle et ralentit sa monture qui piétina le sol avec puissance, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière sous les sabots de son coursier qui roula des yeux, paniqués. Sirha reporta son poids vers l'arrière du siège et ferma ses doigts sur le cuir, l'étalon noir protesta vivement avant de ralentir, toujours aussi nerveux. Les deux destriers piaffèrent et le maître répondit aux yeux interrogatifs de son élève :

- Inutile de se presser !

Sirha apprécia cette attention et ils marchèrent en silence, avec pour seul fond sonore le frappement des sabots et le souffle de leurs chevaux. La jeune fille marmonna alors en plongeant son regard dans la robe luisante de son pur-sang :

- Vous savez, j'ai un cheval …

La porteuse s'étonna elle-même tant le fait de déclarer qu'elle possédait encore quelque chose à elle lui semblait absurde.

- Je sais, j'ai un l'occasion de passer devant sa stalle, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de l'emmener avec nous, je ne savais pas à quel point le Roi tenait à le garder près de lui. Pour une première sortie, je préférais y aller doucement.

Sirha baissa le regard, comprenant le geste de son mentor.

C'est alors que deux gardes apparurent au loin, dans l'embrassure de la porte, Behosh fronça les sourcils et déclara :

- Apparemment notre présence est terriblement regrettée.

Sur ce il donna deux coup de talon à sa monture qui détala à toute allure, celle de la jeune fille fit de même et celle-ci la laissa faire à contrecœur.

Sirha franchit les portes de la citadelle aux côtés de son maître le visage fermé, conscient qu'elle retournait dans une prison. Leurs montures repassèrent au trot et la porteuse suivit son maître, le cœur lourd. A la fois confiante des efforts de celui-ci et du manque de liberté qui l'étouffait. Parvenus non loin des écuries, l'étalon tenta de se débarrasser de sa cavalière, sans succès.

Behosh descendit de sa selle habillement avant de reprendre sa démarche de vieillard que Sirha ne lui connaissait que devant la cour et certainement pas quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Son mentor sembla capter l'essentiel de ses pensées car il lui adressa un sourire malicieux dont la complicité qui y régnait la frappa.

- Je dois aller m'entretenir avec le roi, lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de nous emmener faire un tour.

- Et qu'allez-vous dire ?

- La vérité.

Il lui lança un regard et la jeune fille comprit que c'était sûrement la solution la plus sage. Behosh ressortit alors sa cane de nulle part et reprit sa démarche claudicante que Sirha jugea parfaitement bien simulée.

Un palefrenier s'avança alors vers elle et demanda d'un ton à l'aise :

- Il n'a pas tenté de vous jeter à terre ?

De toute évidence, avec ses vêtement sobre, il ne savait pas qui elle était et Sirha se sentit agréablement surprise :

- Si, mais il n'est pas parvenu à ses fins.

- C'est que vous êtes bonne cavalière alors.

Il la salua de la même manière qu'il aurait saluée une dame de la ville et non une aristocrate et s'en alla avec l'étalon noir en lui lançant un sourire qui retourna la porteuse qui s'étonnait que des gens aussi simple et gentils puissent vivre ici.

Un bruit sourd résonna derrière elle et Sirha se retourna d'un seule geste. Les grandes portes se refermaient. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, la conscience vide de tout espoir de liberté, avec une sorte de résignation passagère. Elle eut envie de pleurer devant la prairie qui disparaissait peu à peu. Les portes se soudèrent l'une à l'autre en un son lugubre et la porteuse leur tourna le dos, le cœur lourd… pour se retrouver face à Vrrana qui avançait à grands pas, furieuse et dans une colère noir. Sirha se surprit à sentir une pointe de crainte en voyant la vieille femme presque courir vers elle avec un aveuglement sourd et un courroux effroyable.

La dame de compagnie fut rapidement auprès d'elle et la saisit par la manche et la tira brutalement vers la porte du château, sa main tel un étau autour du bras de la jeune fille. Celle-ci poussa un gémissement de douleurs et se débattit faiblement :

- Lâchez-moi.

Comme Vrrana ne répondait pas et continuait à l'entraîner dans la nuit qui tombait rapidement, Sirha planta ses pieds dans le sol et cracha :

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Sur ce elle pila, mais la vieille dame se retourna et la sermonna violemment :

- Mais enfin à quoi pensiez-vous ? Personne n'était au courant de votre sortie, imaginez-vous seulement une seconde ce qui aurait pu se passer au dehors ? Sans protection ? Vous ne pouvez une seconde envisager ce qui pourrait vous arriver ? Non ! Et vous, vous sautez sur la première occasion de vous jeter dans la gueule du loup avec joie ! Vous n'avez donc pas de tête ?

Vrrana saisit alors son autre bras et la secoua brutalement. Sa main dérapa de la manche et se posa directement sur la peau de la jeune femme, celle-ci se cabra et repoussa brutalement la vieille femme avec une force inouïe.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Ragea Sirha avec dégout, tremblant à cause du contact physique.

« Vous n'avez pas à me traiter de cette manière, je ne suis pas une idiote n'y un moins que rien ! Reprit-elle. Vous n'êtes qu'une dame de compagnie, arrêtez de me corriger comme s'y j'étais une imprudente.

Vrrana blêmit et riposta :

- Cette fonction m'a été attribuée par le Roi en personne !

- Et Behosh à reçu celle de maître !

- Il a été inconscient de vous entraîner en dehors de la forteresse, il…

- Mon mentor est actuellement en train de s'entretenir avec Galbatorix et je suis sur que le Roi saura le recevoir avec respect et comprendra cette sortie, Siffla la jeune fille avec une voix glaciale, il a été chargé de mon apprentissage et celui-ci ne se résume pas à une vie enfermé dans une prison !

« Vous n'avez pas à intervenir et encore moins à me corriger, je ne suis pas une moins que rien. Acheva la jeune fille les yeux remplis de larmes de rage, la voix basse et brisée, le menton relevé.

Sirha lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna d'une démarche lourde, Vrrana se fit demi-tour et rentra avec une humiliation des plus complètes mêlée à la colère dans le château, croisant Murtagh qui se tenait devant le palais en haut des escaliers et qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

Il décida de surveiller la porteuse, vérifiant qu'elle ne commettait pas une bêtise quelconque après cette dispute où son discours l'avait frappé, tant les pensées de la jeune fille qui avait percé la barrière de son esprit trahissaient sa colère et sa douleur, qui étaient grandes.


	33. Chap 32

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha pénétra dans les écuries assombries par la nuit d'un pas rapide, les yeux brillant, remplis de larmes contenues. Elle trouva la stalle de Yawë sans même la chercher tant son besoin de réconfort et sa colère la guidait vers son compagnon. A son arrivée, l'étalon blanc se jeta littéralement sur la porte en bois de son box, trépignait et poussant un hennissement plaintif en frappant la paroi, la poussant pour tenter de se rapprocher d'elle.

La jeune fille flatta doucement l'encolure immaculée de cheval et murmura quelques mots rassurant. Etrangement, l'esprit de son destrier vint frôler se sien avant de s'y fondre avec une fluidité déconcertante, sans que la porteuse sente la conscience de l'animal forcer cette unité qu'il formait avec elle. C'était comme si leur esprit était fait pour n'en former qu'un seule, un tout.

Sirha s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait de cerner celui de Yawë et celle d'arriver à sentir le siens alors que pendant toute la journée avec Behosh, elle n'avait réussit à sentir qu'une vague présence près d'elle, sans plus de succès.

La porteuse laissa ses pensées de la journée défiler à toute allure, se soulageant de toute tension qui l'habitait. Elle laissa sa tête tomber contre le chanfrein de l'étalon qui ne broncha pas, laissant débouler les souvenirs les plus intimes de la jeune fille depuis leurs dernières rencontres.

Absorbée par cette paix, cette sérénité qui se dégageait de cet exercice, Sirha ferma les yeux et n'aperçue pas le jeune homme aux cheveux sombre et aux yeux clair qui l'observait, le visage sombre et interrogatif à l'entrer des écuries, sa cape en cuir volant dans le vent et sa Gedwëy ignasia veillant doucement en une lueur rouge.

Murtagh revint bien plus tard et retrouva la jeune fille dans le même position, rien n'avait changé si ce n'est que son esprit semblait quelque peu apaiser.

Il s'approcha d'elle en déclarant de sa voix grave, dénué de tout sentiment :

- Il est l'heure de votre entretient avec le roi.

Sirha hocha brièvement la tête et rouvrit les yeux, semblant être ailleurs. Les yeux clairs du dragonnier glissèrent sur ceux de la jeune fille, cherchant, comme à leurs habitudes, à quoi elle pensait réellement.

Comme d'habitude, le regard de la jeune fille restait dans le vide, comme d'habitude elle le suivait, perdue dans ses pensée, comme d'habitude, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner, à briser cette mélancolie, et comme d'habitude cela l'agaçait et l'intriguait profondément.

Les yeux dans le vide, Sirha voyait repasser devant elle tout les évènements de la journée, tout ce que Behosh lui avait confié se demandant ce qu'elle devait cacher au roi, ce qu'elle devait lui rapporter. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille releva la tête, sortant brusquement de sa mélancolie et braqua son regard sombre dans celui du dragonnier, se demandant si, actuellement, il percevait ses pensées. Elle ne lue rien dans ses pupilles azurs, et s'en détourna rapidement, quelque peu gênée. Malgré ça, elle replongea dans sa nostalgie.

Ils arrivèrent devant le roi après avoir passé la lourde porte de la salle du trône.

Murtagh s'inclina et l'abandonna comme à son habitude pour aller se placer aux côtés du roi.

Campées sur ses deux jambes, Sirha attendit que le monarque daigne de lui poser les questions habituelles.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh observait la jeune fille raconter sa journée et répondre aux interrogations de son maître, et il sentit avec satisfaction, au fur et à mesure que la tension montait, des émotions se dessiner, qu'il parvint- à son grand contentement- à décoder :

- … ainsi que l'esprit…

Il sentait que la méfiance de la porteuse n'avait pas d'égal et que sa nervosité grandissait au-fur et à mesure de l'entretient. Il observa pendant de longues minutes ses lèvres fines et serrée, ses traits tirés par la fatigue qui lui donnait un aspect encore plus vulnérable, son teint bruni par le soleil, ses yeux expressifs et sombres, remplis d'un ressentiment sans pareil et d'une solitude qui frappa le dragonnier.

Son esprit tapi non loin de celui de la jeune fille, il observa tout d'un coup une monté de peur et d'agressivité et s'aperçu que Galbatorix s'était levé. L'instinct que le porteuse possédait était incroyable, elle pouvait se montrer tellement prévoyante, presque animale, en conservant cette contenance, cette sensibilité à fleur de peau et ce maintient dans les situations les plus critiques qui attirait l'attention du dragonnier tel un aimant.

La où il s'était attendu à la voir craquer, la porteuse se dressait et se battait, ne laissant rien percer en apparence, seul un examen précis révélait des yeux qui ne cillait pas sous la nervosité, des mains moites et des épaules raides.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha sentait ses muscles crisper sous l'effort que lui demandait la conversation, elle s'efforçait de rester droite et toutes ses articulations étaient raides et la porteuse sentait qu'au prochain mouvement qu'elle ferait, des crampes douloureuses paralyseraient ses membres.

La jeune fille faisait l'effort de répondre aux questions du roi le plus précis possible, conscient que c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle sentait les souvenirs de sa journée tournoyer dans sa tête et elle les ordonnait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tâchant de rendre l'entretint fructueux mais la porteuse ne percevait aucun changement dans l'attitude du roi. Elle égarait involontairement son regard dans le vide, et fuyait les pupilles sombres de Galbatorix qui l'hypnotisaient, tel deux gouffres dont la noirceur se montrait paralysante et terrifiante.

Sirha prêtait particulièrement attention au parole du roi, guettant ses mots, guettant le piège, le stratagème qui permettrait au roi de se retourner contre elle, la paranoïa se faufilait sournoisement dans les pores de la jeune fille.

C'est alors que Galbatorix posa une question qui confondit la porteuse.

Il se leva et demanda sur un ton de conversation :

- Je me demande… j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'as poussé à obéir quand ton maître t'as proposé cette sortie…

[align=center] ~[/align]

Murtagh leva un sourcils, décidément, le roi suivait une stratégie bien à lui. Il se demanda pendant quelques instants quand tout à coup, il comprit : à ses paroles, la jeune fille resta interdite et après quelques secondes, une avalanche de sentiments submergea la porteuse, un magma confus d'émotions balaya la pièce avec une intensité, une sauvagerie et un trouble qui abasourdis le jeune dragonnier. Galbatorix avait réussi à briser pendant quelques instants le flegme de la jeune femme. Et le résultat était étonnant, si on lui avait présenté cet esprit en un autre moment, il aurait juré qu'il appartenait à un personnage complexe tant ses pensées étaient confuses et tournoyait dans tout les sens. Or devant eux se trouvait une simple jeune femme, une future aristocrate certes, mais qui n'avait pas reçus un entrainement pour développé sa réflexion et qui pourtant révélait une conscience que n'importe quel érudit trouverai captivant à étudier.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha se troubla et ses pensées tourbillonnèrent dans sa conscience, cherchant à répondre au roi avec la peur de déclencher une colère sans borne qui lui fera subir un supplice. Des images de tortures revinrent devant ses yeux, des galopades effrénées, des journées passées à courir dans les bois avec Jiet, à monter Yawë et à travailler dure la terre. Des journées comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis des siècles et celle d'aujourd'hui avait ranimé son désir insatiable de liberté. Voilà pourquoi elle avait sauté en selle sans réfléchir vraiment, car elle se sentait étouffée dans ce château, et parce que le fait de voir le ciel, qu'il soit bleu ou gris, réveillait la fille de la terre qui sommeillait en elle, la liberté qui s'était tu pendant ses deux longs mois de captivité. Voilà pourquoi elle était montée sur ce cheval, qu'elle avait galopé à bride abattue. La jeune fille avait ressentie un bonheur, un soulagement sans pareil quand elle avait franchis ses portes qu'elle haïssait tant et avait couvé des yeux la plaine qui s'étirait jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon. Voilà pourquoi.

Soudain elle sentit une présence et sursauta, elle disparut aussitôt mais la jeune fille était déjà tendue et avait coupé court à ses folles envolées philosophiques.

Galbatorix dû percevoir sa tension soudaine et son état d'alerte, il se leva.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh était hébété, l'avalanche de pensée qui avait surgit d'un seul coup, sans prévenir l'avait frappé et il savait que le roi, encore plus avide que lui à se niveau, était à présent happé par l'esprit de sa prisonnière et il l'avait sentit commettre une erreur. Emporter par son avidité, il était entré par accident dans la conscience de la jeune fille et y était ressortit de justesse mais la porteuse avait tressauté. Elle n'avait pu identifier l'intrus mais celle-ci l'avait atteint et cela avait coupé court à l'avalanche d'émotion et de pensées avec une telle brusquerie que lui-même avait sentit son propre esprit avoir un raté et se retenir pour ne pas les suivre où elles allaient et ne pas violé l'esprit de la protégée du roi.

Mais Galbatorix était plus qu'avide de pensées, il s'en délectait et se leva, irrité que le festin aie tourné court aussi vite, et avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il descendit les marches de son trône et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui blêmit.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Galbatorix avança vers elle avec une espèce d'avidité dans le regard et ses habits frôlèrent ceux de la porteuse qui sentit ses entrailles se tordre de peur et de craintes. Toutes ses pensées ses contractèrent dans le recoin de son esprit et tremblant elle sentit l'odeur de cuir et de la mort la submergé, le médaillon tressaillit violemment, lui arrachant un sursaut de douleurs.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Murtagh sentit que le roi rôdait autour de l'esprit de la jeune fille, cherchant à retrouver le tourbillon qui l'avait passionné quelques instants plus tôt. Il resta une longue minute auprès de la porteuse, un sentiment de douleur fusilla la jeune fille, se fût désormais la seule chose que lui et son maître perçurent.

Le jeune dragonnier fut sidéré par la souffrance qui jaillissait du corps de la porteuse. Son esprit hurlait la douleur et le dragonnier écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Il resta stupéfait devant les pleurs silencieux qui glissait sur le roi et ne le touchait pas le moins du monde.

Le parjure vit les yeux de la jeune fille se remplit de larmes de souffrance et du sang perla sur son corset, une tache rouge suinta sur sa poitrine.

La stupéfaction vida le jeune homme de toute réaction, il regarda la porteuse vaciller.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le médaillon labourait ses chaires, déchirait sa peau et sa tête menaçait d'exploser, elle fit un bref pas en arrière en se sentant chanceler. Le roi recula alors et la regarda avec un bref sourire qui acheva de retourner la jeune fille.

- J'imagine que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… gémit-elle.

Galbatorix se pencha alors vers elle et son haleine souleva le cœur de la porteuse.

« Vous pouvez regagner vos appartements. »

Elle recula brutalement et fit demi-tour en faisant voler sa chevelure.

Tellement bouleversée par la douleur qui la détruisait, elle quitta la salle sous le regard des deux hommes sans s'en rendre compte.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha s'affala sur son lit, secouée par une crise de larmes qui la faisait tressauter. Elle serra les dents en crispant ses mains sur son cou qui suintait.

Sirha se sentit détruite, fouillé. Elle retint un hurlement de douleur et laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance. La jeune fille avait abusé de la protection du recoin de son esprit et sa migraine déchirait ses tempes. Elle se tordit sur son lit et une larme, une seule roula sur sa joue et coula sur sa main de la porteuse dont la minuscule parcelle humectée scintilla sous la lumière faible de la bougie.

Ces yeux sombres embués de larmes fixèrent le plafond, et la jeune fille se figea, attendant la délivrance, attendant longtemps.

La scène se détacha et frissonna. Murtagh enleva sa main qui était au dessus de sa coupe d'eau et relâcha sa magie, sa Gedwëy ignasia rougeoyant doucement après avoir tracé la vision de la porteuse. Thorn à côté de lui poussa un grognement réprobateur, plongeant ses pupilles pourpres dans celle de son dragonnier.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon rabattit sa longue cape sur ses épaules et frissonna, tentant d'ignorer les rires amusée de son amie qui, écroulé de rire, tressautait lamentablement au sol, terrassé par des crises de rires.

« Arrêtes, ordonna le jeune homme d'un ton irrité, si tu crois que cela m'aides… »

« Mais, Eragon, s'écria-t-elle entre deux inspirations saccadées, regarde toi, il faudrait que tu te regardes ! »

Le dragonnier fronça des sourcils et reporta son attention sur son maître d'un jour, Vanir, qui attendait devant eux d'un air calme et sûr de lui.

- Réessaye.

Eragon hocha la tête. Cela faisait une semaines que les cours avec l'elfe avaient reprit et maintenant, il maîtrisait parfaitement le possession d'esprit étranger, arrivant à vagabonder sans aucun mal dans l'esprit de toutes créatures, à atteindre les commandes de leurs corps les plus enfouies et les plus délicates.

Actuellement, Folkvir attendait sagement que le jeune homme prenne possession de son corps. L'exercice aurait été simple si Vanir avait continué d'immobiliser son enveloppe corporelle, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, l'elfe ne la maintenait plus, ce qui donnait des confusions que Saphira jugeait tordante, au plus grand damne du dragonnier.

Il ferma les yeux, vida son esprit et ne pensa plus qu'a une chose : sortir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit sa conscience vagabonder dans l'immatérielle avant de localiser celle de l'étalon. Eragon pénétra dedans sans aucune difficulté, l'esprit des chevaux elfes étant très facile à pénétrer.

- Ouvre les yeux. » Ordonna Vanir.

Eragon s'exécuta. Sa vision se troubla et devint plus claire. Les couleurs étaient plus criardes et d'autres ne lui apparaissait pas. Un angle mort se situait jute devant lui et l'autre derrière lui, sa vue balaya un angle large et il pouvait voir aussi bien à ses côtés que au loin.

- Relève la tête. »

Il obéit aussitôt avec une certaine angoisse, d'ici il pouvait voir son propre corps rester, à son grand soulagement, immobile, les yeux perdu dans le vide.

- Avance maintenant ! »

Eragon coordonna les mouvements des quatre membres du cheval, marchant d'un pas timide mais cohérent.

- Vérifie ta connexion mentale avec Saphira. »

« Je t'entends Eragon, signala cette dernière, avec un sourire mal contenu.

Le jeune dragonnier exécutait toutes les directives du jeune elfe, profitant des nouvelles perceptions qui l'assaillait de toutes parts.

Son odorat était considérablement développé mais sa vue lui faisait défaut à certain endroit qu'il jugeait important. Eragon n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un cheval puis sentir la consistance d'un sol même à travers son sabot. Il y avait aussi l'encolure que le jeune homme avait eu du mal à prendre en compte, il ne lui avait pas été facile de gérer ce balancier mais il avait finit par s'y habituer.

Les choses allaient se compliquer.

- Très bien, maintenant tu vas demander à ton propre corps de venir te rejoindre alors que tu continu à occuper celui de Folkvïr.

Eragon se creusa les méninges pendant quelques secondes avant de réintégrer une infime parcelle de son corps, de retrouver les commandes de ses jambes. Quand cela fut fait, il esquissa un mouvement en avant, faisant un pas.

Il se vit alors osciller dangereusement puis s'affaler lamentablement au sol.

Saphira hurla de rire, se roulant presque par terre- en faisant attention tout de même à son épaule blessée, faisant sursauter Folkvïr avec la conscience d'Eragon toujours à l'intérieur. Vanir ânonna d'une voix blasé, chapitrant le dragonnier :

- N'importe quel enfant le sait, ton corps tient debout par un équilibre très instable, fait en sorte de le conserver.

Eragon s'exécuta, s'appliquant à répartir sa conscience sur les deux corps, il retint un cri, victorieux lorsqu'il réussit à effectuer quelques pas avec une démarche plutôt… instable.

Au bout de la séance, le jeune dragonnier parvint à effectuer plusieurs actions avec deux corps simultanément – à son grand soulagement. Quand le jeune homme réintégra son corps, il du prendre quelques minutes pour soigner ses bleus et ses contusions, après quoi ils prirent le chemin de la cabane d'Oromis, à pieds.

En arrivant, Eragon eu l'agréable et terrifiante surprise de Voir Arya assise aux côtés de leurs maîtres. Il salua d'un calme apparent la jeune princesse, fit de même pour leurs mentors et lui et Saphira s'installèrent confortablement en face de leur interlocuteurs.

-Arya-Svir-Kona nous fait l'honneur et la joie de se joindre à ton enseignement, j'espère que sa présence vous sera instructive.

- Je compléterai les savoirs de vos maîtres

Les deux élèves opinèrent et Oromis commença l'après-midi par l'habituel compte rendue de la matinée, ce que Saphira s'empressa de faire, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Ensuite, ils passèrent au moment tant attendu de la journée. Ce jour là, c'était à la dragonne de proposer un sujet d'étude, étant donner qu'ils allaient bientôt partir à la recherche de Katrina, l'elfe souhaitait combler un maximum de lacunes et d'interrogations.

Bien entendue, les deux élèves se mettaient tout les deux d'accord sur le sujet le plus utile et instructifs à aborder. Or, Saphira vouait un culte sans limites à toutes histoires ou paroles rapportée d'un autre membre de son espèce, c'est donc sans surprise qu'Eragon l'entendit demander :

« Nous aimerions bien en apprendre plus sur l'alliance des dragons aux elfes… Avoir quelques précisions sur la cérémonie…»

Oromis et Arya se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, la princesse hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Je me doutais que vous aborderiez ce sujet, c'est en partis pour cela qu'Arya est à nos côtés, en tant que héritière d'une fraction de force profonde, elle porte sur ses épaules l'histoire des elfes et de leur alliance. Tout ce que nous allons vous confier doit rester scellé à jamais sous le sceau du secret. Vous m'avez bien comprit. Vous m'avez comprit ?

Eragon et la dragonne s'empressèrent de répondre par l'affirmative, c'est alors que leur maître laissa la parole à Arya, dont les pupilles émeraudes passa du jeune dragonnier à sa compagne rapidement, l'air plus grave que jamais :

- Ce que je vais vous dire est connu de chaque elfe présent ici à Ellesmera, tous sans exception connaisse cette légende…

« Lorsque Eragon, ton homonyme, trouve l'œuf de Bid'Daum, il l'éleva dans le secret et ils apprirent tous ensemble de la vie. Vous connaisse la suite ; les elfes se renduire compte de leur méprise, la guerre cessa et une alliance mêlant à jamais les deux races. Une fois la première cérémonie accomplit, un clan de dragons sauvages, les plus sages, ceux qui avait subit la guerre sans jamais alimenter sa fureur, une famille vivant dans la province de Inzilbêth…

« Celle de Galbatorix ? »

- Oui, tout cela s'est passé des milliers d'années avant sa naissance. Cette horde était l'une des plus puissante et les individus, solitaires comme tout dragons ou divisé en petit groupe, possédait de leur ascendant- le fils de l'ancêtre communs avec les Fanghurs, les dragons miniatures que vous avez rencontré dans les montagnes du Beor- une force profonde, la première qui eut jamais existé chez les dragons sauvages. La première cérémonie de la remise des œufs au dragonnier attirèrent beaucoup de monde, notamment les représentants de clan de dragon différents.

« Etrangement, pour la province de Inzilbêth, tout les dragons, sans exception, se rendirent sur place et à la fin de la cérémonie, près des montagnes au nord de Feinster, ils accomplirent un geste que personnes n'avait soupçonné…

« Il tentèrent de s'en prendre au premiers dragonniers ? » Demanda Saphira.

- Pas du tout, il vous faut savoir que les dragons de cette provinces était les descendant des premiers dragons sauvages qui ressemblait plus à des lézards géant, des créatures féroces et énorme, primaires, à l'aspect terrifiant. Se sentant en marge des dragons dont la paix avec les elfes, ils décidèrent de s'en détacher et de s'isoler sur leur province. Ils confièrent leur unique force profonde à la confrérie des dragonniers, unique en son genre. Ils se retirèrent ensuite sur Inzilbêth.

- Et qu'était cette force profonde ?

Arya marqua un temps, les cheveux noirs brillant doucement à la lueur du fût dans l'âtre qui ronronnait.

- Cette nature associée dépassait n'importe quel élément, n'importe quelle force profonde. Certains prétendent même qu'elle est en était l'origine, la créatrice de toutes force profonde, de l'âme du dragon. Sa puissance n'avait pas d'égal, son humeur état plus lunatique que jamais. Vous savez que l'on ne peut pas dominer une force profonde – sauf en ayant recourt à des méthodes qui ne seront jamais enseignée ici- ont ne peut pas la forcer à accomplir sa volonté, on doit s'apprivoiser. Et bien celle-ci était sauvages, plus indomptable que jamais, personne ne la comprenait, elle n'avait plus de maître puisqu'il la délaissait…

Les yeux de la princesse s'affolèrent :

- Il faut que vous compreniez, les elfes n'avait pas le choix, ils ont donc fait la seule chose en leurs pouvoir. On ne pouvait la contenir, elle parvenait tout le temps à se libérer…

Elle braqua ces yeux paniquée sur les deux élèves, Eragon découvrit ceux d'Oromis torturé et les pupilles de Glaedr demeuraient prostrées.

Les deux élèves se raidirent et Eragon se redressa en demandant pour la seconde fois :

- Quelle était cette force profonde, Arya ?

La jeune elfe planta ses pupilles vertes bouleversée et prononça un seul mot à voix basse :

-Wyrda.

-Pardon ? demanda Eragon, hébété, sentant la stupeur le figer sur place ainsi que sa dragonne.

Arya ferma ses yeux pendant quelque instant avant de reprendre d'une voix remplie de tension :

- Les anciens ont conclu que cette force profonde était celle du destin.

- C'est impossible, elle n'aurait aucune représentation matérielle… celui qui la possèderais règnerai en maître…

- Sur l'Alagaesia. Termina l'elfe, toujours nerveuse. Cette magie était plus forte que jamais et la confrérie à réussit à prouver que toutes les forces profondes découverte jusqu'à ce jour découlait de cette furie incontrôlable.

« Je ne comprend pas, déclara Saphira, un force profonde est une magie extrêmement puissante, incontrôlable. Qui est un élément, un matériax ou un liquide… Le destin n'appartient à aucune de ces catégories… »

- Wyrda n'est qu'un mot approximatif, coupa Oromis, certain prétende que Skulblaka aurait mieux convenue…

Eragon cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

- Ce serait une sorte d'entité liée aux dragons et à la magie ?

- Exactement, nos ancêtre on regroupé cela et on simplifié ces termes, ils l'ont tous simplement appelé « Wyrda », car cette magie était trop sauvage pour tenter de communiquer ou de cohabiter avec quiconque, toutes espèces confondues. Certaines croyances en ont même fait une divinité… Mais pour résumer le tout, ce fut la première manifestation de la magie des dragons – du moins, chez leurs ancêtres- extrêmement puissante, répandue dans la moindre goutte de sang de chacun des membres du clan et seulement diffusée chez ceux de ton espèce, Saphira. Néanmoins, cette tribu était la porteuse de cette puissance énorme, sans savoir l'utiliser ni la maîtriser, ils la respectaient car elle était leur héritage mais ils savaient tous que le moment de remettre cette magie qui les encombrait à des pouvoirs plus compétents arriverait. Ces créatures en étaient soulagées car ils savaient que leur rôle était de transporter cette entité mais qu'elle ne leur appartenait pas. Ils virent dans l'alliance des elfes et des dragons une nouvelle caste montante et digne de veiller sur leur patrimoine et décidèrent de se décharger de ce fardeau, pleins d'humilité et de discernement. Après concertation des anciens et de la nouvelle confrérie dont faisait partis ton homonyme, Eragon, ils prirent une décision ensemble. Ces délibérations durèrent six jours pendant lesquelles chacun pesa le pour et le contre de ce présent, si tentant était-il de l'accepter, pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur l'Alagaesia toute entière.

« La reine décida d'accepter ce don, préférant avec son peuple et celui des dragons porter cette charge plutôt que d'engendrer discorde et tourments. Elle laissa aux magiciens, nouveaux dragonniers et dragons de gérer ce transfert ainsi que le confinement de cette force destructrice et effrayante. Le transbordement de l'essence même des dragons fut effectué sur une vaste plaine où seul quelque mont rocheux et petites montagnes recouvert de terre pointaient, s'éloignant du Duweldenvarden au maximum et des paysans vivant sur La Crête.

Eragon ce mit soudain à bégayer, et se reprit brusquement, se rappelant soudainement qu'Arya se trouvait en face de lui. Il ferma la bouche, et articula avec difficulté :

- Voulez-vous dire que cela à eu lieux non loin de Carvahall ?

- Les manipulations commencèrent là où tu as trouvé l'œuf de Saphira… Déclara Oromis en reportant son attention sur la princesse. Celle-ci lança un regard furtif jeune dragonnier avant de détourner son regard pour enfin le plonger doucement dans celui d'Eragon :

- J'ai pensé à Brom, j'ai tenté de lui envoyer, et si jamais il ne le trouvait pas, je savais que des gens de mon peuple se seraient rendus en ces lieux.

Saphira ne dit rien, songeant sans doute à l'instinct qui l'avait poussé à regagner ce lieu symbolique lorsqu'elle tentait de protéger son dragonnier des Raz'acs. Oromis sourit en disant :

- Une fois de plus, les dragons nous ont surprit, ce jour là…

Eragon hocha la tête avant de surprendre l'air mélancolique qu'avait pris Arya, celle-ci s'en aperçue, sortant brusquement de sa rêverie et enchaînant immédiatement, reprenant le cours du récit de l'elfe âgé :

- Les dragons d'Inzilbêth provoquèrent volontairement l'entité magique et celle-ci se manifesta en une apocalypse de violents témoignages. C'est alors que Bid'Daum s'avança et étendit son long cou et cracha du feu, immédiatement imité par ses semblables présent en grand nombre. L'océan argenté de magie fut encerclé par la roche fondue des monts et pendant de longs jours, les dragons se relayèrent pour catalyser cette monstruosité. Elle s'enfuyait vers le Sud et chaque magicien enfouissait sous terre chaque minuscule particule de cette force. Soulevant des montagnes de roches et de terre. L'entité s'enfuit alors sous le sol, cherchant à s'y faufiler pour s'en extirper à un endroit où elle pourrait s'enfuir, elle s'infiltrat dans les moindres particules du sol, creusant une longue chaînes de montagne, La crête. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de percer la croute terrestre, les dragonniers l'enfouissaient par la force. Une fois, elle se manifesta à grand renfort d'atrocités et de carnage, évoluant comme un serpent dans l'est de nos terres, une bataille sanglante eu lieux au Nord de Siltrim, non loin de Nadindel, Bid'Daum canalisa la magie par chance, lorsque que sa propre force profonde se manifesta et se jeta contre elle, la recouvrant d'un grès dur et sombre de plusieurs teintes étranges. Sa nature associée était la pierre. Eragon et le dragon blanc savait de quel outils ils auraient à se servir la prochaine fois que cette magie se dresserait sur leur chemins.

« Quand elle émergea, Bid'Daum se rua sur elle avec son compagnon, tout ceci se passa au nord de Feinster. Le combat fût sans pitié et Eragon comprit que la puissance ne pouvait être contenue dans un espace restreint. Il subit avec sa moitié, les pires blessures mais au nom de leurs union, ils continuèrent à combattre avec leur forces profonde et l'issue du combat fût une réussite, une montagne de grès noir emplit de magie recouvrit l'entité qui fut scellé à jamais, la magie grondant et tressautant en profondeur même de l'Alagaesia. Les dragonniers et magiciens de tout âge s'inclinèrent devant le sacrifice des deux compagnons, car Bid'Daum y avait laissé la majeur partie de sa force profonde, son âme, son identité. Le couple était mutilé et Eragon, même s'il n'était lié à son dragon à proprement parlé, ressentit cette perte mieux que quiconque et se sentit s'éteindre en même temps que son ami. Ils survécurent pourtant encore des semaines et les deux compagnons s'aperçurent que la chose voulait sortir, qu'une partie de cette magie avant besoin de se sentir libre. Cette découverte arriva en même temps que la mort d'un dragon qui laissa sa force profonde vagabonder dans les forêts de l'Alagaesia, celle de la chair. Eragon et sa moitié eurent alors un projet et bien qu'extrêmement affaiblis, ils partirent en quête des fragments de cette nature associée et rallièrent à leur cause une parcelle, ils s'imprégnèrent d'elle et retournèrent près d'une des pics rocheux, vestige des couches de pierre recouvrant l'entité. Pendant trois jours, des torrents s'abattirent sur la montagne où les deux héros s'étaient rendus, de lourds nuages les recouvrirent puis tout finit par cesser.

Eragon et son allié se présentèrent devant le peuple des elfes et des dragons, apportant avec eu une gedwëy igniasa en pierre sombre où des milliers de mots inscrit en ancien langages brillait tel des braises. Durant toute une nuit, Eragon transmit aux plus sages et aux plus puissant les informations nécessaires à leur survit. Au lever du soleil, l'elfe auréolé d'une lucidité et d'une gravité sans pareil leurs demandèrent avait bien assimilé son enseignement, le plus vieux comprirent ce qui allait suivre et lui répondirent que leur sacrifices ne serait pas inutile, qu'il pouvait aller en paix. Le visage d'Eragon parût soudain fatigué et ses traits parurent reposer, il tendit la pierre à l'ancien ainsi que la bride d'un jeune étalon immaculé d'une beauté sans pareil avec une trace en forme de papillon dissimulé sous sa crinière fournis. Quand il l'abandonna, la roche cessa de veiller et s'éteignit. L'ancien passa la cordelette de cuir qui portait la pierre autour de son cou en médaillon. Eragon bénit l'assemblé et plus particulièrement le vieil homme à qui il adressa quelques paroles supplémentaires, il monta sur Bid'Daum qui l'emporta au loin en direction de la montagne formé par l'entité.

Depuis ce jour les deux fondateurs de la confrérie disparurent à jamais. Certain comtes prétende qu'Eragon et son dragon sont allés mourir au lieu où leur force profonde leur avait été enlevé, d'autres argumentèrent que les deux compagnons plongèrent au cœur même du grès pour s'y perdre mais quelques uns jurent avoir vu un dragon blanc emporter son cavalier vers les cieux. »

Les deux élèves restèrent interdis face à ces révélation, Eragon qui avait du mal à assimiler tant de nouvelle information résuma rapidement, sentant que Saphira ne répondait plus :

-Donc « Wyrda » était la source enfin, la plus grande force profonde en quelque sorte, et que les ancêtres des dragons, un clan qui s'était isolé du monde depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas évolué, les individus ressemblant à de gros lézard. Ils portaient cette force mais ne la possédait pas, alors ils s'en sont débarrassés en la confiant aux dragons et aux elfes car ceux-ci semblaient plus à même de la gérer. Toute l'entité restait extrêmement sauvage mais Eragon et Bid'Daum réussirent à la calmer en laissant une partie à la surface dans un médaillon et ils revinrent avec un pendentif et un étalon ?

« Que venait-il faire là ? » Demanda Saphira, retrouvant enfin ses esprits.

- J'allais y venir, déclara Arya, dont la voix claire et musicale fit frémir le dragonnier, plongeant ses deux émeraudes dans les saphirs de ce dernier. Ce cheval est accourue au moment où les deux compagnons, comme les appels mon peuple, on créer la pierre, il est sensé veiller et aider le porteur du médaillon dans sa tâche.

- Et en quoi consiste-elle ?

- A protéger le pendentif de toute convoitise et malveillance. Celui-ci ce transmettait de père en fils jusqu'à ce que l'uns d'entre eux deviennent chef de la confrérie des dragonniers, depuis lors il été transmit de successeurs en successeurs. Vrael a été le dernier à le porter, il a disparût depuis sa bataille avec Galbatorix et nous craignons qu'il ne s'en soit emparé…

- C'était pour cette raison que le roi le poursuivait ?

- Vrael était le visage même de la résistance, il était donc à éliminer de toute urgence, d'autant plus que lui et son dragon possédait une force profonde très ancienne qui lui avait été transmis par un membre de sa famille, lui aussi dragonnier, la force profonde de la vue.

- Il a réussit à lui prendre ? Interrogea Eragon.

- La seule chance pour Vrael de sauver sa nature associée était de la confier à son tour, or nous savons de source sure qu'il a d'abord tenté de sauver le médaillon.

- Pourquoi ? La puissance enfermée dans le pendentif ne peut pas en sortir, il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'elle soit utilisée alors que celle d'une force profonde, assez vieille pour consentir et habitué d'être manipuler par l'être humain !

Oromis secoua la tête d'un air presque désolé et déclara :

- Tu te trompe, le médaillon a ses propres caractéristiques, sa propre personnalité, aussi capricieux que l'entité dont il a été crée. Vous avez entendu tout à l'heure que la pierre était recouverte d'écriture illuminée qui s'éteignirent lorsqu'Eragon s'en alla, et bien les anciens s'aperçurent que quand on invoquait une force profonde sur le pendentifs, des mots en ancien langage scintillait, délivrant des messages, des incantations d'une puissance rare, souvent des prédictions, des revenantes, des indices et parfois même, des vrais noms…

Saphira rugit :

- Des revenantes ?

Eragon fronça les sourcils devant la réaction brutale de son amie. Celle-ci l'ignora superbement. Une ride écailleuse se forma sur la tête de Glaedr et il grogna presque :

« Je ne crois pas que nous en ayons parlé, auparavant… »

Saphira ne répondit pas et fixa le sol avec grand intérêt, faisant passer son poids du corps d'une patte à l'autre, restant butée. Le jeune dragonnier ouvrit grand la bouche, stupéfait que sa moitié ne lui ait pas partagé cette information. C'est alors que Glaedr abaissa sa tête devant elle avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son dragonnier. Un échange passa et Oromis attendit que son élève se livre. Eragon fronça les sourcils avant de plonger dans ses pensées et murmurer :

- Brom t'avais demandé de ne rien dire, c'est ça ?

« Oui » déclara Saphira, ses pupilles azurs empreint d'une tristesse. Elle ne regrettait pas ce mensonge mais le souvenir de leur premier maître la rendait toujours étrange et son dragonnier savait que son ami portait sur ses épaules les dernières instructions du vieil homme.

Le silence se poursuivit et Saphira finit par expliquer :

« Brom m'avait confié qu'Eragon serait confronté aux nouvelle revenantes, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ce terme signifient. »

Oromis servis une infusion à son élève et à Arya. Eragon observa à la dérobé les lèvres fines de la princesse effleurer le breuvage fumant. Secouant presque la tête pour se concentrer, il reporta son attention sur son maître.

- Ce sont des prédictions qui se répètent à l'infini pour plusieurs personnes différentes. Elles sont très rares et ancienne, c'est pour cela que les paroles de Brom m'intrigue, Expliqua Oromis en fronçant ses sourcils argentés, il n'y pas de nouvelles revenante. Il c'est trompé où alors…

« De nouvelles vont apparaître. » Termina Glaedr.

Eragon baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard perçant d'Arya avant de demander :

- Ne serait-ils pas possible que certaines prédictions que l'ont m'aie fait soit des revenantes, qu'elles ont été ou seront prédit à d'autre ?

Le jeune dragonnier avait hésité avant de prononcer ces paroles, mais il savait qu'Arya connaissait plusieurs de ces prédictions excepté celle qui pouvait éventuellement la concerner. Si Oromis fut surprit, aucune émotion ne passa sur son visage, il déclara simplement :

- C'est une possibilité…envisageable, mais cela signifierais beaucoup car elle concerne souvent des évènements extrêmement importants.

Eragon concerta Saphira du regard mais celle-ci ne dit rien. La leçon se poursuivit jusqu'en fin d'après-midi où Saphira demanda, brûlant d'une curiosité grandissante :

« Qu'est devenu le clan d'Inzilbêth ? »

- Ils ont quitté l'Alagaesia le jour où ils ont libéré l'entité. Un dragonnier traversait la mer toutes les lunes pour informer ses membres de l'avancement de l'apprivoisement de Wyrda. Une dragonne et son dragonnier ont été les derniers à faire le voyage jusqu'à l'île, ils sont revenus en catastrophe car des courants dangereux rendait la province quasiment inaccessible. La population humaine à été évacuée par les eaux mais de nombreuses tempêtes ont fait chavirer des embarcations, seul quelques survivants se sont réinstallé en Alagaesia.

- Dont Galbatorix ?

Arya hocha la tête.

- Quand le seul bateaux rescapé accosta, la dragonne et le dragonnier tentèrent une dernière fois de rejoindre le clan dont la plupart des créatures leurs était chère, leur île allait être submergée par les flots, ils voulaient allée leur apprendre que la confrérie était disposé à leur offrir des terres. Mais ces deux compagnons ne sont jamais revenus, le courants à du les emporter. Déclara sombrement Oromis.

« Donc cette province à définitivement disparue avec ses habitants ? »

- Je le crains bien.

- Galbatorix n'as jamais cherché à retourner sur sa terre natale ?

- Pas à ce que nous sachions… cependant, avec Murtagh, de nouvelles possibilité s'offre à lui. Révéla Arya.

Eragon fixa la princesse sans comprendre.

« Réfléchis un peu ! Que ferais-tu si tu avais à tes côtés quelqu'un capable de contrôler l'air, donc les tempêtes ? » Grogna Saphira.

- Oh !

La dragonne leva les yeux au ciel.

- Galbatorix veut retrouver le clan d'Inzilbêth ?

Oromis répondit avec un air désolé :

- C'est ce que nous craignons, si les créatures ont survécues, il va sûrement tenter de les rallier à sa cause.

« Et réintégrer de cette sorte les dragons ? Je croyais qu'ils ressemblaient plus à de gros lézard ? » Renifla la jeune dragonne, suspicieuse.

- Ces créatures très différentes de ceux de ton espèce, Saphira, ils ne communiquent pas par télépathie, ne pratiquent pas la magie où très peu et ils ne volent quasiment pas car la moitié de leur population est dépourvue d'ailes assez solide pour supporter leur poids. Galbatorix doit surement pensée pouvoir croiser cette race avec celle des dragons pour pouvoir faire renaître la caste.

Saphira grogna, indignée à l'idée que Galbatorix puisse obliger les dragons à se mélanger à une espèce, qu'il s'agisse des ces ancêtre ou non.

Eragon dévala avec agilité les marches de sa maison-arbre et marqua un temps de pause en bas, se dégageant de l'escalier pour laisser passer Arya dont le parfum fleuris l'atteignit violemment. Il engagea le pas et l'elfe marcha à ses côtés. S'ensuivit un moment de silence qui, étrangement, apaisa le jeune homme et raviva sa flamme. Il prit soin de dissimuler ses sentiments pour n'afficher que réplique pâle d'un calme apparent et d'une désinvolture savamment dosée.

Le froid les surprit tout les deux, mordant et sec. Eragon contempla à la dérobée les joues habituellement pâles de la princesse s'animer de couleurs à cause de la morsure du froid. Cheminant à travers les pins, Arya déclara d'un ton clair et mélodieux :

- Elva a beaucoup souffert pendant la bataille sur les plaines brûlantes. Son…don la torturait, tiraillée de toute part par le nombre considérable d'homme qui allait à la mort dont elle ressentait le besoin de prévenir. Angela lui a administrée de nombreuses potions pour la calmer mais rien ne l'apaisait. Elle est donc retournée à Farthen Dûr de toute urgence pendant que tu te battais aux côtés des tiens. Le Surda est actuellement très menacé ainsi que les Vardens, il nous a semblé plus que nécessaire de lui offrir une retraite ici pour qu'elle puisse terminer sa croissance et apprendre à maîtriser son don… sauf si tu trouve le moyen de lui en débarrasser.

Eragon ne répondit pas, il fixa le sol avant de demander d'une voix troublée :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mieux, réponditArya regardant à son tour terre gelée, perdue dans ses pensées, tu verras, tout ira mieux, maintenant.

Le dragonnier releva la tête brusquement, cherchant du regard à croiser les pupilles de la princesse avant de déclarer :

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas encore demandé à Oromis le moyen de délivrer Elva de ma malédiction…

- Tu trouveras. J'en suis certaine.

L'assurance de l'elfe troubla encore plus le jeune dragonnier mais peu à peu, il sentit la détermination de la princesse pénétrer dans ses veines et le raisonner peu à peu.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Arya ne répondit pas mais le jeune dragonnier capta un infime mouvement de tête, signe qu'elle avait entendue ses paroles.

Ils approchèrent enfin, d'une habitation discrète mais charmante qui plu tout de suite à Eragon, la princesse passa devant et écarta le voile qui obstruait l'entrée et il la suivit.

Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et dégageait une douce chaleur, projetant sur le bois de nombreuses ombres dansantes. Le jeune homme s'aperçue alors qu'il mourrait de froid. Arya déclara :

- Je dois voir la reine, je vous laisse.

Elle disparût en un tourbillon vert et sombre avant que le dragonnier ait eu le temps de plonger ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes de l'elfe pour lequel son cœur battait douloureusement certes, mais battait toujours.

Il se retrouva seul et se détourna de l'embrassure par laquelle Arya s'était volatilisée pour découvrir une forme recroquevillé à même le sol, à un mètre du feu qui valsait dans le foyer. Eragon s'approchât dans la semi-obscurité en silence avant de se racler la gorge pour ne pas surprendre la fillette. Celle-ci ne bougea pas alors il s'avança franchement pour s'accroupir devant elle.

- Elva ?

Ses mains enlaçant ses genoux et la tête plongée entre, Eragon ne distinguait que ses cheveux jais qui tombait sur ses épaules dont le feu éveillait les reflets.

Doucement, il répéta son prénom et brusquement, la fillette releva ses yeux violets pour les braquer sur ceux du dragonnier. Celui-ci retint un sursaut et rassemblait tout son bon sens pour murmurer :

- Comment vas-tu ?

La petite fille crispa ses mains sur la couverture en la resserrant autour de ses épaules avant de déclarer d'une voix plus sombre que la dernière fois :

- Je ne sais pas. Et toi comment vas-tu, dragonnier ?

S'ensuivit alors une longue conversation qui ressembla plus à un monologue pour le jeune homme. Il discuta de tout et de rien, comblant le vide que laissait les pupilles mauves qui le transperçait à chaque regard, atteignant son cœur de plein fouet. A travers les rares paroles énigmatiques de la fillette, Eragon se rendit compte qu'Elva souffrait grandement de la solitude. Il en toucha quelques mots à sa dragonne qui compatit, elle aussi. Le dragonnier intercepta quelques regards furtifs vers l'extérieure et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Saphira aurait souhaité venir te voir, tu sais, mais elle est blessée à l'aile et chaque fois qu'elle descend de l'arbre, elle risque de se faire mal de nouveau.

Eragon avait vu juste, les épaules d'Elva se voutèrent et l'étincelle de ses yeux s'éteignit. Il dépêcha de préciser :

- Nous serions heureux de t'accueillir dans notre arbre si tu souhaite y passer un jour…

La flamme de ces yeux se ralluma et Eragon en vint a cette conclusion : Elva avait beau être d'une lucidité déconcertante et d'une étrangeté paralysante, elle restait une enfant comme les autres avec des besoins et des envies. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du dragonnier et il poursuivit sa conversation avec passion :

- As-tu déjà visité Ellesmera ? Tu verras, c'est une magnifique cité !

Elva sourit avec une expression de cynisme peinte sur le visage et déclara :

- On m'a dit que demain, je rencontrerai des gens important de la cité, je suis resté seule ici en attendant ta venue.

Eragon retint une grimace de regret mais la fillette déclara à voie basse :

- Ne soit pas triste, Dragonnier, tu as fait de moi une torturée destinée à vivre dans la solitude et la compassion jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. C'est le destin.

Le dragonnier baissa la tête avant de promettre d'une voix basse et rauque :

- Je trouverais un moyen.

En disant ses paroles, Eragon se sentit misérable et impuissant. Il regarda un fois de plus le fruit de sa bêtise et posa une main sur son épaule en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elva ne répondit pas, fixant toujours le foyer devant elle, les flammes dansantes faisant briller ses yeux prune et accentuant son teint pâles. La douleur et l'impuissance du dragonnier lui serra le cœur, il sortit de l'habitation le ventre noué et se dirigea d'un pas lent en direction du grand pin où l'attendait Saphira ayant sentit sa tristesse, la tête sortit par l'ouverture béante et regardant dans sa direction. Montant les marches d'une démarche lourde, le dragonnier se hissa en haut des escaliers pour aller directement se mettre aux côtés de son amie qui posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Si tu savais comment je me sens mal à chaque fois que je la voie ! »

« Tout cela sera bientôt fini » Déclara la dragonne avec conviction.

Eragon ne répondit pas et poussa un long soupir évocateur.

« Des fois je souhaiterais que les choses soit plus simple. »

Il laissa sa tête contre celle de son amie et en rouvrant les yeux. Ces pupilles se levèrent au ciel, qui, surchargé de nuage, offrait tout de même une bande de cieux dépourvue de tout brouillard où le dragonnier pouvait voir les étoiles.

Les joues rosies par le froid, le jeune homme resta contre sa dragonne pendant plusieurs minutes. Envahit par une soudaine fatigue, Eragon ferma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent pour écouter chaque battement de cœur de son amie et ressentir la chaleur et l'aura rassurante qu'elle dégageait. Quelque peu asséné, il ne parvint tout de même pas à empêcher la vague de tristesse qui le traversait atteindre Saphira qui compatit immédiatement.

« Eragon… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que… Arya, Elva… cela fait trop. »

La dragonne se reprochât d'avantage du jeune homme et s'assit juste derrière lui. Reconnaissant, il la remercia du regard et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Une brise glaciale balaya alors son visage. Sans y prêter attention, il continua à méditer seule, perdu dans ses pensées. Il perçut de la part de la dragonne un éclat d'intérêt et il l'interrogea muettement sans toutefois relever la tête.

Amusée, elle ne répondit pas si bien qu'Eragon la questionna mollement :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

« Regarde ! »

Le jeune dragonnier releva le tête et il aperçue des particules qui tombait devant lui. La nature se revêtait de son manteau blanc qui avait tant tardé.

Sur la branche d'un pin voisin, un oiseau immaculé secoua comiquement sa tête pour se débarrasser de la neige qui le recouvrait peu à peu. Blagden s'envola en poussant son interjection habituelle :

« Wyrda. »


	34. Chap 33

images1(point)hiboox(point)com/images/4808/2c8fad6370aa4ee04af1bdb25e0d7a51(point)jpg

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha posa ses mains sur le rebord du balcon et ses doigts fins s'enfoncèrent dans la neige, son regard se perdit dans le manteau blanc qui recouvrait le jardin personnel du roi, plongé dans l'obscurité.

En haut des escaliers, la jeune fille magnifiquement vêtue d'or et de blanc rêvait, une fois de plus, plongée dans cette éternelle mélancolie que lui procurait son enfermement. Depuis sa première et seule escapade, Behosh lui avait clairement fait comprendre que le roi avait miraculeusement passé l'éponge sur leur petite sortie et que cela ne se reproduirait plus, ou du moins pas avant plusieurs semaines. La porteuse secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité, faisant tressauter le collier de perles immaculé qui retenait sa coiffure ainsi que celles que Vrrana avait passé à ses oreilles.

Ecartant un pan de sa robe bouffante qui cascadait le long de ses hanches, la jeune fille tira d'une poche une paire de longs gants blanc en soie éclatante qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler jusqu'au dessus de son coude. Cela la réchauffa quelque peu mais secrètement, Sirha s'en contrefichait, seul le fait que l'étoffe lisse la protège de tout contact physique suffisait. Repoussant le plus possible le moment où elle devrait rejoindre la cour qui l'attendait, la porteuse remarqua tout de même que le dragonnier était en retard, ce qui reportait tout au plus son entrée - apparemment prévue fracassante- au beau milieu de la cour de cinq petites minutes.

Vrrana pesta, encore à l'intérieur du château et elle débarqua le teint rouge de colère et d'indignation.

- Murtagh à été retenu pendant un certain temps et ne pourra assurer votre entrée ce soir !

S'ensuivit alors quantité de paroles outrées et teintes d'amertume que Sirha écouta à peine, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à subir la présence du dragonnier et son arrogance habituelle. Elle réprima un ricanement en songeant à la déception de sa dame de compagnie en sachant que ses plans ainsi que ceux du roi tombaient à l'eau ; Apparemment leur entrée avait été organisée en tout point pour représenter un tableau très précis : celle du bras droit du roi qui, en preux chevalier, se mettait au service de la nouvelle protégée du monarque et lui offrait son protection et sa compagnie. Pouah ! Il n'en était rien, la jeune fille ne supportait que difficilement sa présence et la menace qu'il dégageait faisait bondir l'inconscient de la porteuse, qui l'assimilait encore à sa capture. Quand à Murtagh, il ne montrait que peut d'intérêt pour elle, sauf aux moments où d'étranges phénomènes venaient bouleverser davantage le quotidien de Sirha. Sa prestance et sa confiance en soi mettait immédiatement la jeune fille sur la défensive lorsqu'ils étaient seuls à seuls, ce qui, heureusement, était encore un fait rarissime.

Remontant une fois de plus son gant droit, Sirha s'appliqua à dissimuler un énorme hématome violacé sur son bras qui commençait tout juste à s'apaiser. Son entraînement avec Behosh commençait vraiment à être fatiguant et la jeune fille s'éteignait au fils des jours, entre les soirées en petit comité qui n'en finissaient jamais et ses insomnies ponctué par de nombreux cauchemars, Sirha sentait ses membres encore solides, ses muscles tendus prête à réagir mais sa mélancolie s'accentuait et elle savait que si on l'abandonnait dans un endroit calme et vide de présence humaine- ou monstrueuse- elle s'endormirait probablement en seulement quelques minutes alors que plusieurs heures lui était nécessaires le soir pour sombrer, épuisée, au milieux de sa chambre noire, porteuse de mauvais souvenirs.

La porteuse frissonna et, impatiente, elle attendit que Vrrana passe devant pour engager le pas à sa suite. Sirha descendit les escaliers en sentant sa hanche droite protester suite à un coup qu'elle avait reçus gracieusement quelques heures auparavant de la part son mentor. Elle grimaça en serrant les dents et s'appliqua à relever l'ourlet de sa robe qui traînait au sol encore mouillé de la neige déblayée.

Elles tournèrent toute deux à gauche au bout du long dédale de fenêtre close, se rendant à l'arrière des jardins, somptueusement éclairés par des lanternes en cristal dorée. Sirha devait reconnaître que ce soir, la forteresse pouvait présenter un aspect attrayant voire féerique. Des banderoles aux couleurs de la tenue de la jeune fille étaient tendues sur une armature en dentelle d'argent où se dressaient des buffets richement garnis, sur des nappes immaculée où se trouvaient des plats en or. Une musique envoutante résonnait et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sirha quand elle avança discrètement, avec grâce, le menton relevé -mettant inconsciemment le diamant qui ornait son cou en valeur. La pierre scintilla, contrastant étrangement avec les yeux sombre de la jeune fille, terminant définitivement d'envouter l'assistance.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent la saluer mais la porteuse resta stoïque, peut-être polie mais aucun sourire franc ne franchis ses lèvres. Les comtesses s'intriguèrent de cette raideur mais les aristocrates trouvèrent dans celle-ci une sorte de condescendance, un charme certain et presque une grâce princière.

Sirha se perdit rapidement dans ses pensées, ses lèvres pincées en une moue charmante mais ennuyée par le nombre important de personnes qui venait l'y déranger. Au bout de longues minutes pendant lesquelles la porteuse s'ennuyait mortellement, cherchant des yeux Calotth. En vain, elle finit par s'isoler dans coin, s'éclipsant derrière le chapiteau de métal et de ruban.

En s'éloignant, elle réalisa à quel point les températures étaient basses, plus la porteuse mettait de la distance entre elle et la foule, plus le froid lui glaçait les membres, ses lèvres gerçaient et ses pommettes rougissaient. La jeune fille trouva donc un compromis, elle resta non loin des festivités mais dissimulée près d'un coin du jardin, assise sur un rocher qui émergeait du sol. Profitant de chaque seconde où elle aurait enfin la paix la porteuse massa son bras douloureux.

_- Tiens ton arme mieux que cela ! Le poignet souple et l'esprit vif !_

_Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Behosh l'assénait de recommandation sur la mise en main de son épée et la jeune fille sentait une pointe d'agacement monter dans sa poitrine. Heureusement pour lui, le mentor reprit son discours ennuyeux sur l'ancien langage qu'ils venaient tout juste d'aborder. Son maître lui expliquait les bases de cette langue presque disparût ; ses phrases longues et fastidieuses à apprendre, sa prononciation, et surtout, ce fait étrange que Sirha considérait comme insolite ; la vérité qu'imposait cette idiome. Behosh lui fit répéter quelques enchaînements de mots et curieusement, son visage s'illumina quand elle y parvint et ses sourcils se fronçaient quand elle n'y réussissait pas, sa mâchoire se contractant et ses rides se creusant un peu plus. Sirha tenta de s'informer sur ces changements de comportement brutaux mais d'une voie presque émue, son mentor lui répondit que cela n'avait aucune importance. Son médaillon bouillonnait d'une manière insolite, comme s'il hésitait._

_A un moment donné, le vieil homme bondit avec une vitesse et une agilité stupéfiante sur elle, pointant son épée, droit sur son ventre. D'un mouvement maladroit et désespéré, la jeune fille s'écarta et tenta de parer le coup. Sa lame rencontra celle de son assaillant, crissa et l'écarta difficilement. L'avant bras de la porteuse protesta violement et le pendentif tressauta._

_- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous êtes fou ! Cria Sirha d'une voix stridente en reculant d'un pas._

_- Je complète ton éducation. Répondit platoniquement Behosh en levant un sourcil._

_La porteuse déglutit, en calmant silencieusement son médaillon et dardant un regarde méfiant sur son mentor._

_- Calme toi, gronda Behosh, il te suffit de parer le coup à chaque foi que je t'attaquerai._

_- Rien que ça ! Ironisa la jeune fille en jetant un regard à la lame acérée._

_Le mentor capta son regard et déclara d'un ton intelligible :_

_- Cette épée est protégée, elle ne coupe pas._

_Sirha restait méfiante alors son maître lui expliqua :_

_- Tu as juste à fléchir les genoux, et à bloquer le coup en cherchant à dévier la trajectoire que prend mon arme, est-ce clair ?_

_La porteuse resta crispée_.

Sa journée s'était passée de cette manière, pendant qu'il l'assommait d'informations sur les elfes et les dragons, au moindre moment de distraction- et aussi infime fût-il - Behosh bondissait sur elle. A la fin de la séance, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comptabiliser ses bleus et ses hématomes, bien trop nombreux. Elle maudissait secrètement son mentor et ses méthodes directes et trop violente à son gout. Malgré cela, Sirha s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec le vieil homme et une sorte de confiance mutuelle s'installait entre eux au fil des jours , bien que du côté de la jeune fille, cette alliance reste fragile tant il était ardue pour elle de laisser sa méfiance -désormais instinctive- de côté.

Sirha frictionna ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer, sans réel succès. Elle entendait au loin les rires hypocrites et les tintements des coupes qui s'entrechoquaient. Ses bruits se firent plus flou, en sourdine, tandis qu'une lumière brillait sous ses mains et le long de la descente de sa robe. La jeune fille se leva précipitamment et regarda d'un air inquiet le rocher sur lequel elle était assise quelques secondes auparavant. Celui-ci reprenait une teinte noire mais en dessous de la noirceur du grès, un saphir éclatant mêlé à un diamant pur éclatant perlait. Quand le cristal fut totalement recouvert par la pierre noire, Sirha s'approcha doucement et, interloquée, enleva lentement un gant et posa sa main directement sur le rocher. Les cristaux transpercèrent aussitôt la roche et la jeune fille laissa sa paume sur le grès, fascinée.

Un silence apaisant emplit la porteuse, qui plongea ses yeux torturés dans le mélange hypnotisant et rassurant. Une paix envahit son être tout entier. Sirha resta figée pendant de longues minutes dans cette position.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune fille entendit un bruit de respiration qui s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir subitement oppressant.

Sirha se retourna d'un bond et s'accula contre le rocher, soudain en alerte. Le souffle s'enflait, puissant et caverneux. Les profondeurs des jardins semblèrent s'animer de vie. Les herbes se couchèrent aux sols et la porteuse n'entendit plus que le son de cette respiration régulière, qui se rapprochait.

Du fond de la cour, une immense masse musclée et écailleuse se détacha du mur du château. Le sol trembla une fois, puis deux. Les mèches qui s'échappaient de la coiffure de la jeune fille volèrent et l'étoffe de sa robe se plaqua sur elle. L'énorme créature avança davantage et Sirha sentit ses muscles se tétaniser sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler, le médaillon scintilla à travers sa peau mais ne lui envoya aucune douleur, ce qui désorienta la porteuse. Deux amandes énormes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent apparaître deux prunelles démesurées emplit d'un feu sauvage et paralysant. Une paire de naseaux dilatés et des crocs monstrueux d'ivoire apparurent au yeux de la jeune fille qui sentit ses poumons manquer d'air, son ventre se nouer horriblement et ses mains moites s'accrocher désespérément à la roche qui la soutenait.

Shruikan se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.


	35. Chap 34

http://images2(point)com/images/4908/f2fd19911e7d2085edaad83eb888cf1b(point)jpg

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche et le cœur battant à toute allure. Ses mains glissèrent derrière elle sur le diamant lisse et lumineux, la porteuse se rattrapa au dernier moment et envisagea pendant une seconde la fuite.

Idée ridicule, à peine aurait-elle fait un pas qu'il serait sur elle. La jeune fille renonça à tourner le dos au monstre et se braqua face à lui, plantant ses yeux sombres dans ses prunelles indomptées.

L'énorme dragon la considéra pendant un instant en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds, butant sur ses mains puis sur le médaillon sans vraiment s'y attarder trop longtemps. Ses pupilles brillants de flammes sauvages se bloquèrent sur les siennes.

Sirha respira de manière entrecoupé, saccadé, tel un animal acculé.

Le plus tranquillement de monde, le dragon s'assit puis s'allongea en restant tout de même à bonne distance. Un bruit lourd retentit lorsque toute sa masse toucha le sol et la créature ne la quitta pas des yeux, restant immobile. Sirha perdit la mesure du temps. La profondeur des yeux de l'animal la fascinait d'une manière terrifiante.

Cet échange silencieux se prolongea aux rythmes des inspirations de la créature, ses flancs démesurés se soulevant en un bruit qui transperçait le corps de la jeune fille qui avait l'impression d'être enveloppé par ce bruit presque solennel.

D'après les maigres connaissances de la porteuse sur le sujet, leur esprit ne se touchait pas et Sirha se rappela que les dragons n'aimait prendre contact avec d'autre humains que leur dragonnier – excepté Thorn qui aimait bien la titiller et l'agacer juste pour la forme. Rassurée, elle s'appuya contre se rocher qui en scintilla davantage sans pour autant distraire la jeune fille. Les muscles raidis, Sirha avisa les longs crocs d'ivoire et ses griffes immaculées plantées dans le sol, craquelant la terre aux alentour. La porteuse se demanda ce qui pouvait bien mettre le dragon dans une telle nervosité mais elle parvint vite à la conclusion que l'allié du roi ne pouvait être autre qu'une bête sanguinaire au comportement brusque, dévastateur et imprévisible.

Les écailles de la créature luisaient à la lueur de la fête, révélant un côté terriblement menaçant qui raviva la méfiance de la jeune fille. De là ou elle était, elle ne pouvait distinguer ses ailes mais il y avait fort à parier qu'elles étaient à l'échelle du reste de son corps ; puissante, sombre et démesurée. La porteuse ne sentait plus le froid, son corps tout entier brûlait de la mesure presque solennelle de l'échange.

Le dragon semblait chercher quelque chose dans ses yeux, fouillant les siens avec une détermination et une intensité qui fit ciller Sirha, troublée. Leur examen mutuel se perpétua jusqu'à ce que la queue de Shruikan zèbre l'air et qu'il émette un sifflement agacé en regardant derrière elle.

Se retournant brusquement Sirha aperçut Murtagh qui la regardait avec un air surprit et profondément attentif.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Cela faisait déjà un petit bout de temps que le dragonnier observait la jeune fille, se baladant loin de la foule ennuyante, il était tombé sur elle et s'était figée en apercevant le face-à-face. Shruikan avait finit par montrer une pointe d'agacement et Sirha s'était retournée. La profondeur de son regard l'avait frappé, ses yeux sombre brillait dans l'obscurité d'une étrange lueur fascinante, toute trace de mélancolie avait disparut de son regard et Sirha semblait –une fois n'est pas coutume- parfaitement connectée avec la réalité. Ses pupilles obscures le considéraient sans réelle animosité mais il sentait que son esprit s'emplissait d'une touche méfiance.

Le bout des doigts fin de la jeune fille touchait encore le rocher dont le cristal qui le transperçait projetait des rayons de lumière sur la robe et le visage de cette dernière. L'étoffe brillait doucement en une avalanche de satin et le regard figée et transperçant qu'il reçut empoigna le jeune homme qui dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser son esprit bondir instinctivement sur celui de la porteuse. Son éducation méticuleusement donné par le roi avait créé en lui une accoutumance et une dépendance à la totale soumission et transparence d'une conscience, le fait de ne pouvoir pénétrer celle de la jeune fille l'agaçait profondément et le dragonnier devait bien avouer que si une occasion lui était donné, il n'hésitera pas une seconde.

Sirha remarqua son regard insistant sur sa main et s'empressa de l'ôter, laissant le grès noir recouvrir peu à peu le diamant mêlé de saphir qui transparaissait toujours légèrement à sa proximité. Le dragonnier aurait juré avoir vu une étincelle briller sur sa main mais il en rejeta la faute sur le rocher. Son médaillon scintillait légèrement, faisant resplendir les pierres accrochées à son cou et à chacune de ses oreilles.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

La jeune fille ne cilla pas face aux pupilles de Murtagh allumées d'un feu étrange mais poussée par un reflexe, la porteuse regarda derrière elle.

Shruikan avait disparut.

Etrangement, Sirha ressentit un vide, une sensation d'abandon par le fait qu'il soit partit sans qu'elle ne s'en apercevoir, que la jeune fille repoussa immédiatement, dégoutée de ses propres sentiments. Se rendant compte de la fatigue qui la faisait délirer, elle se tourna de nouveau face au dragonnier qui suivait à présent une conversation à l'apparence ennuyeuse avec une aristocrate qui papillonnait des cils, au summum du ridicule. Il lui jeta un regard rapide.

- Mademoiselle Sirha ! »

La porteuse retint une grimace mais aperçue presque avec soulagement Calotth qui accourait vers elle avec un sourire radieux, le visage encadré de deux mèches blondes et vêtu de vêtements propres et soignées.

- Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, j'espère que mon absence ne vous a pas mise dans l'embarras !

Le jeune homme faisait sûrement allusion au fait que quelques couples s'étaient formés au centre du chapiteau et dansait gracieusement sur une musique lente saccadée et que elle restait seule, à l'écart de la foule.

- Je souhaite me rattraper, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Sirha paniqua. Qu'était-elle sensée répondre? Dans le village où la jeune fille avait grandit, les danses populaires étaient apprises depuis le plus jeune âge des habitant mais la porteuse n'avait aucune idée des pas à exécuter et de plus rien que l'idée d'un contact physique – même avait l'homme qu'elle détestait le moins à Urû'baen- la faisait bondir. Un goût de bile lui monta à la gorge et ses doigts tremblèrent imperceptiblement. Réprimant ses émotions, Sirha passa sa main nerveusement sur son avant-bras opposé et déclara d'un ton qui se voulait désolée mais sûr d'elle :

- Je suis navrée mais je suis tellement épuisé que je n'arriverai pas à coordonner mes mouvements. Peut-être une autre fois ?

Calotth acquiesça, légèrement déçu mais il ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur pour autant, continuant à lui faire la conversation pendant que la porteuse se maudissait d'avoir repoussé l'échéance à plus tard et tentait déjà d'éviter la chose par un, voir plusieurs stratagème.

Ils se baladèrent dans les jardins sous la nuit étoilée dans les allées déblayées à la vas-vite. Appréciant la quiétude des lieux, les deux gens passèrent à l'endroit même où le dragon noir s'était trouvé et Sirha se troubla pendant quelques instants, se demandant par quel chemin il avait bien pu s'éclipser sans laisser de trace. Calotth ne se douta de rien.

Mal à l'aise dans un contexte un peu trop intime à son gout, la jeune fille se débrouilla pour écourter la promenade. Prétextant la fatigue, elle se mit avec lui sur le chemin du retour et ils passèrent devant la foule qui ne manqua pas de remarquer jalousement le couple qui s'en allait. La porteuse les ignora royalement mais nota tout de même le regard pesant du dragonnier avant se remémorer qu'il était sensé veiller sur elle pendant la soirée.

Sirha quitta avec un pincement au cœur la bise fraiche de l'extérieur pour s'engouffrer dans le château par la porte que lui tenait gracieusement Calotth.

Il lui fit la conversation sur un ton léger jusqu'à ce qui parvienne devant ses appartements où il la laissa entrer après l'avoir complimenté de nouveau sur sa tenue.

Sirha rentra dans sa chambre le regard perdue dans le vide. Elle s'approcha, pensive, du miroir. Une servante se précipita pour l'aider délasser son corps et la porteuse poussa un soupir de soulagement. On la déshabilla jusqu'à la laisser en sous robe blanche.

Au fur et à mesure que l'on lui enlevait les couches de tissus, Sirha avait l'impression de se retrouver nu face à elle-même aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.

Elle repensa longuement à l'échange silencieux qu'elle avait eu avec Shruikan, sans savoir comment, la porteuse avait ressentit une autre tonalité qu'avec tout les rendez-vous qu'elle avait eût avec le roi, une différence sur laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

On la laissa seule avec elle-même, Sirha s'assit sur son lit, restant bloquée pendant quelques instants, n'ayant aucune envie de se coucher de peur sombrer dans ses cauchemars désormais habituels.

Prenant une longue inspiration, elle lissa les couvertures lisses et soyeuses et se glissa sous la pile de draps en frissonnant, les yeux fixant le plafond avant de se détourner, mélancolique et songeuse sur l'étrange rencontre de la soirée.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Sirha ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna de ne pas trouver de larmes séchées aux coins de ses yeux. La porteuse ne se rappelait plus exactement quel mauvais rêve était venu la tourmenter, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune fille ne se sentait plus exténuée dès son réveil.

Se rappelant qu'elle avait quartier libre pendant la majeure partie de la matinée – grâce à la soirée de la veille- elle tenta de se rendormir mais n'y parvenant pas, la porteuse bondit sur ses pieds. Sirha chancela dangereusement et se rattrapa à un des piliers de son lit de justesse en constatant que sa fatigue avait encore prise sur une grande partie d'elle. Elle jura et avança d'un pas prudent pour aller ouvrir l'immense penderie en cherchant désespérément une tenue à se mettre. Heureusement pour elle, une jeune servante accourra de l'anti chambre pour l'aider, l'ayant entendue se lever.

Un instant plus tard, la porteuse se trouvait dehors et marcha d'un pas rapide en prenant le chemin des écuries, le visage éclairé par le soleil qui venait réchauffer l'air ambiant. S'engouffrant dans le bâtiment où résonnaient des hennissements clairs et mélodieux, la jeune fille s'approcha du box de Yawë et lui flatta doucement l'encolure avant de plonger son nez dans sa crinière lisse, soyeuse et émanatrice de l'odeur qui la rassurait tant. Quand elle ressentit la plénitude que lui apportait sa présence, Sirha s'écarta sans quitter son compagnon d'infortune des yeux et remit en place des crins qui rebiquaient. Elle chercha ensuite des yeux Edar, qui, d'habitude trainait aux écuries mais le trouva nulle part. La jeune fille attendit patiemment que le garçon daigne se montrer.

Il arriva les mains dans les poches avec un air insouciant peint sur le visage que Sirha lui connaissait bien. Aussitôt qu'il l'aperçue, le garçon d'écurie accouru pour la saluer avec un ton joyeux qui fit presque sourire Sirha. Le jeune palefrenier lui rapporta qu'il faisait marcher Yawë tout les jours et lui assura qu'il se portait pour le mieux même si l'idéal aurait été qu'il galope et trotte plusieurs fois par jour dans de grands espaces pour conserver la forme, ce qui n'était pas possible.

Sirha sourit tristement en songeant que si l'étalon resta enfermé toute la journée, c'était à cause d'elle. La porteuse jeta un coup d'œil au coursier ; visiblement, il semblait ravi de sa présence et ne la quittait pas des yeux, le regard vif et les oreilles pointées en avant.

Après avoir fait une dernière caresse à l'étalon, ils s'en allèrent flâner en haut des hautes murailles de la forteresse. Se hissant en haut des escaliers abrupts, la jeune fille et le garçon parvinrent au sommet des fortifications recouvertes de neiges.

Le paysage était féerique, Sirha sentit immédiatement la caresse du soleil qui brillait sur les murs recouvert d'un manteau blanc et éclatant. Des mèches sombres s'éclairèrent en un doré magnifique, ses prunelles obscures s'illuminèrent d'une étincelle joyeuse et l'ombre d'un sourire se peignit sur le visage de la porteuse. Sans réellement écouter Edar, la jeune fille plongea son regard dans l'immensité blanche, examinant chaque particule qui réfléchissait la lumière. La plaine qui s'étalait devant ses yeux n'était que partiellement recouverte de neige, laissant entrevoir des parcelles d'herbes desséchée qui subsistait difficilement. Le paysage endormit devant elle semblait si paisible que Sirha n'eut plus qu'une envie, s'y perdre à tout jamais. Fasciné par l'atmosphère ambiante, la porteuse entendit vaguement le discours du jeune palefrenier parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles, captant des mots et laissant les autres s'envoler.

- Venez, du coté ouest, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer !

Sirha tressauta et, se reconnectant avec la réalité, elle suivit le garçon en dépassant un nombre incalculable de créneaux et de tours, courant presque derrière lui, se faufilant à travers les escadrons de soldats qui la dévisageait de haut en bas. Elle se sentit d'abord agressé par leurs regards mais finit par s'en détacher en parvenant à l'endroit où Edar l'avait emmené.

La porteuse posa ses mains sur la neige des murailles, le paysage était toujours envoûtant mais Sirha ne saisissait pas ce que le garçon souhaitait lui montrer.

- Je viens souvent les voir quand il fait beau, des fois il n'y en a qu'un seul. Il semble qu'aujourd'hui, le compagnon de Monsieur s'entraîne.

- Monsieur ?

Edar ne répondit pas et désigna d'un mouvement de tête les cieux. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en regardant les cieux parsemés de quelques nuages que le vent apportait. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, si bien que Sirha commençait à s'impatienter.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçue.

Derrière un pan de nuage, Thorn apparut brusquement en un battement d'ailes puissant. D'une grâce que Sirha ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée, il tournoya sur lui-même en repliant ses membres , se laissant tomber en piqué avant de déployer la membrane couleur vin de ses ailes qui scintillèrent d'une manière prodigieusement rayonnante. Chaque écaille brilla d'un rouge différent car les rayons du soleil ricochaient sur elles d'une manière unique, en fonction de l'angle et du battement des voilures vigoureuses et fortes qui bousculaient l'air et jouait avec, le tout en une aisance et un naturel désarmant.

Ses griffes d'ivoires resplendirent à la lueur de l'astre et Sirha remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de cavalier, Murtagh devait sûrement assister le roi dans ses desseins les plus importants – cruels et tyranniques.

- Je vais devoir y aller.

- Tu dois retourner travailler ? demanda la porteuse, se reconnectant soudainement à la réalité.

Le visage enfantin d'Edar s'illumina et celui-ci déclara d'un ton réjouit :

- Non, tous les sept jours je me rends auprès de ma sœur. Elle habite en dehors de la forteresse chez une nourrisse. J'ai réussit à obtenir un droit de m'absenter de mon travail pour aller la voir grâce à Monsieur Murtagh.

- Qui paye la pension de ta sœur ?

- Monsieur a insisté pour payer la moitié et je paye l'autre avec mon salaire, c'est moi l'homme de la famille !

Sirha sourcilla devant l'allusion à la prétendue bonté du dragonnier mais un détail l'intrigua :

- Pourquoi pars-tu si tôt ?

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil ; le soleil n'avait pas atteint son zénith.

- Je marche jusqu'à tard dans l'après-midi, je vois ma sœur, et je marche jusqu'au soir et j'arrive ici dans la nuit. C'est assez loin.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête et jeta un dernier regard à Thorn qui enchainait voltiges et sauts périlleux haut dans les cieux qui se couvraient de nuages.

Descendant les marches des la muraille à vive allure, Sirha suivit le garçon d'un pas rapide et quand celui-ci serra un sac en cuir usé contre lui, s'apprêtant à la quitter. Elle l'attrapa par le col avec un air pincé – en prenant soin de ne pas avoir le moindre contact physique avec lui.

- Hep là ! Où vas-tu comme cela, tu n'as même pas de manteau !

Edar sourit d'un air gêné :

- C'est pour cela aussi qu'il faut que je me dépêche ! Si j'arrive à rentrer avant la nuit, il ne ferra pas si froid que ça !

Elle l'entraîna à sa suite d'une main ferme et impérieuse.

Une minute plus tard, Sirha ouvrait en grand l'immense penderie en bois lisse et lourd qui meublait sa chambre qui grinça en un bruit sournoisement agaçant.

Derrière elle, Edar hallucinait en tenant dans sa main les draps du lit de la jeune fille.

Fouillant au milieu des robes et des tenues de soirée et finit par dénicher une cape et un châle épais.

Le garçon prit des mimiques orgueilleuses et si comique quand elle lui attachât une cape digne d'un prince, que Sirha crispa sa mâchoire pour ne pas sourire lorsque son visage enfantin se décomposa quand la porteuse emmitoufla du fichu de grand-mère sa tête et ses épaules.

La jeune fille réprima le fou rire en voyant le petit homme devant la grande glace de sa chambre, l'étoffe magnifique de la trainant au sol et son visage recouvert par un tas de laine épaisse et rugueuse. Tâchant de garder son sérieux, elle déclara de la manière la plus convaincue du monde :

- Tu es parfait. Là, tu n'aura pas froid.

Le garçon remercia tout de même copieusement la porteuse qui leva les mains et déclara simplement :

- Je vais être en retard pour mon entraînement, ne me remercie pas après tout, ces habits ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment… File maintenant ! Et tâche de ne pas te faire voir, il ne manquerait plus qu'un des gardes ne tombe sur toi, passe par l'aile Sud, ce sera plus sûr. Et puis… tu passeras le bonjour à ta nourrisse de ma part !

Edar hocha gravement la tête et se répandit en une montagne de gratitude avant de s'en aller.

Sirha se retrouva seule et, sentant la fatigue retomber sur ses épaules, tomba assise sur le lit et soupira d'un air mélancolique et torturé. Ses yeux sombres se voilèrent et elle déglutit difficilement.

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Quelques étages plus loin, un jeune dragonnier aux pupilles claires, le visage encadré par deux mèches sombres vit passer devant son bureau une silhouette drapés d'un mélange d'étoffe pour le moins surprenantes. Identifiant l'esprit de l'importun, il leva un sourcil avant de retenir un sourire en secouant la tête lorsque le garçon vacilla et tenta de maintenir son équilibre devenu instable à cause de son accoutrement, tel un pantin de foire.


	36. Chap 35

Image d'illustration:

th05(point)deviantart(point)com/fs4/300W/i/2004/261/1/d/The_Snow_by_ezner(point)jpg

et: d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365442927_1(point)jpg

0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Eragon tira d'un coup sec sur la lanière de cuir et ôta d'un revers de main les flocons qui recouvraient peu à peu la peau tannée avec soin. En relevant les yeux, il aperçue Vanir qui reniflait d'un air dédaigneux à la vue du sac en matière animale. L'ignorant avec quelques difficultés, le jeune dragonnier sangla la selle de Saphira dont les naseaux laissaient échapper des panaches de fumée, sans doute à cause de l'excitation du voyage. Ses griffes d'ivoire rayonnaient même enfoncées profondément dans la neige immaculée et ses écailles brillaient doucement sous le soleil qui ricochait sur le manteau blanc.

Il se retourna et s'approcha d'Elva qui, emmitouflée dans des vêtements chauds, les observait de son œil lucide et critique, ses prunelles frappant toujours en plein centre le cœur du jeune dragonnier. Eragon s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et déclara :

- Nous passerons plus de temps ensemble dès notre retour. »

Un sourire mystérieux tordit le visage enfantin de la fillette qui rétorqua :

- Reste à savoir si tu reviendras toi-même et si elle reviendra, peut-être qu'il te faudra aller la chercher mais voudra-t-elle repartir avec toi ? Cela ne dépend que toi…et de quelque chose qui te dépasse.

Les paroles de la petite fille glacèrent le sang du dragonnier. Il n'en comprenait pas le moindre mot mais il savait qu'il trouverait leurs sens plus tard. Les mots d'Elva l'avait toujours tétanisés et mis mal à l'aise mais sans savoir pourquoi, ceux-ci lui semblait plus important que les autres.

Eragon hocha la tête, retourné et se tourna auprès de Saphira qui déclara avec un ton confiant et sûr :

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne sais pas de quoi elle parlait mais ce que je sais, Eragon, c'est que rien ne pourra nous séparer. Tu m'entends ? Rien. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. »

Il posa sa main sur l'encolure de son amie et finit par l'enlacer. La dragonne ronronna puissamment.

- Eragon ?

L'interpelé se retourna vivement.

- Arya ?

Il la vit, la main gauche le long de son corps parfait et l'autre appuyée sur un grand pin recouvert de neige. Ses cheveux détachés à l'exception de quelques mèches qui s'entremêlaient en tresses savamment emmêlées. Ses vêtements sombres tranchaient avec la pâleur de son teint et ses yeux émeraudes dont le regard qu'Eragon connaissait tant, était à la fois sobre, solennel et captivant.

Eragon s'approcha d'elle, le cœur battant – à son habitude- et la salua respectueusement en portant ses deux doigts à sa bouche. Elle lui répondit avec grâce avant de murmurer :

- Je vous accompagnerai pendant un certain temps, je dois me rendre auprès des Vardens.

Le jeune dragonnier était stupéfait, d'un côté, il était enchanté par cette nouvelle et d'une autre part, terrifié, il parvint à articuler :

- Les Vardens ont-ils des problèmes ?

Arya ne s'y trompa pas :

- Plus où moins, le Surda se trouve à présent dans une position délicate, Nassuada n'a plus sa protectrice et les elfes envoyé pour combattre à ses côtés ont besoin d'un guide, je serai mieux là-bas plutôt qu'ici à ne rien faire.

Eragon ne répondit pas, il savait que comme elle, s'arracher à ces terres était pénible de déchirant mais le dragonnier ne formula pas ses pensées, mieux fallait ne pas aborder un terrain glissant aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas envie de la froisser en ayant une discutions aussi intimes avec la princesse et de prendre le risque de gâcher chaque seconde qui lui était donné de passer avec elle.

Un souffle de vent balaya la clairière où ils trouvaient et le ciel se voila d'un masque doré. Quelques secondes plus tard, Glaedr atterrissait, rayonnant sous le ciel bleu. Oromis sauta précautionneusement au sol, ce qui rappela à Eragon l'état fragile de son maître. Ses longs cheveux d'argent tourbillonnèrent dans le vent et il s'approcha d'une démarche lourde de son jeune élève, posant une main sur son épaule :

- Eragon-finiarel, accompagne-moi un peu plus loin, j'ai quelques recommandations à te faire part.

Soutenant son mentor qui, visiblement, était plus faible que jamais, ils s'éloignèrent du groupe pour s'enfoncer dans les pins, laissant leur pied s'enfoncer dans la neige épaisse et cotonneuse. Eragon fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- Maître, nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants pour tout ce que vous nous avez donné, nous n'arriverons jamais à exprimer l'estime et le respect que nous avons pour vous…

Oromis s'arrêta de marcher et plongea ses pupilles remplis de sagesse dans celle du dragonnier :

- Eragon, sache que toi et Saphira vous avez sus vous comporter au-delà de notre espérance. Vous avez désormais acquis une maturité et une excellente tournure d'esprit en un temps relativement cours. Maintenant, vous allez devoir apprendre de vous-même, à travers votre expérience, vos défaites et vos erreurs.

Le jeune homme déclara :

- Nous reviendrons ! Notre apprentissage n'est sûrement pas terminé…

En réalité, la peur de quitter leurs maître avait étreint son cœur et il espérait de tout cœurs que d'une manière où d'une autre, le fait de devoir compter sur eux leur permettrait, en quelques sorte, en vie.

Oromis sourit et assura :

- Bien sur, vous pourrez toujours revenir, vous ne cesserez jamais d'apprendre. Si vous découvrez ou trouvez un fragment de force profonde, vous serez forcé de revenir ici. Arya, la reine, Galbatorix et nous sommes les seuls à posséder ce savoir. C'est à ce propos là que je devais te parler, Eragon.

Son visage se peignit alors d'une gravité incomparable et sa voix se fit plus rauque :

- Quelque chose se prépara, Eragon quelques chose de très grave, dont toi et Saphira vous ne pouvez encore mesurer l'importance.

« Les éléments naturels s'accordent entre eux et si un est bousculé, cela se ressent sur les autres. N'as-tu pas remarqué combien le temps est capricieux en se moments ? Ton accident avec Saphira lors d'un orage est évocateur. L'air devient de plus en plus capricieux.

- Cela à un quelconque rapport avec les forces profondes ?

- Cela à même tout à voir, Eragon. Cette force profonde est apparut sur l'Alagæsia et elle est forcément passée par les mains de Galbatorix. Celui-ci à une manière bien à lui de procéder. Par les esprits qu'il manipule et la magie noire, un arrive à brimer la nature associée par l'ensemble qu'il possède déjà. C'est pour cela que Murtagh avait acquérit autant de puissance lors de votre dernière rencontre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsqu'un élément se trouve particulièrement capricieux, cela signifie que sa force profonde est sur le point d'exploser entre les mains d'un dragonnier.

- Et cela c'est déjà produit avec l'air…

- Exactement mais n'as-tu pas remarqué combien la neige devient de plus en plus épaisse, la pluie c'est montré capricieuse cette année, apparaissant au gré de ses envie sans tenir compte des besoins de notre terre ? Il ne manquerai plus que le feu soit de la partie et les quatre éléments serait réunis, ce qui donnerais lieux au plus grands conflits qu'ils n'ait jamais eu lieu. Arya possède seulement un fragment d'un reste de force profonde, celle-ci, habituée d'être manipulée depuis des siècles, n'a pas bronchée d'une manière trop importante quand celle de Murtagh est apparût.

- Attendez ! Cela signifie que vous avez su lorsqu'il l'a découvert et vous ne m'avez pas prévenue.

Eragon se mit à fulminer mais ravala toutes paroles ; leurs maîtres avaient sûrement eu une bonne raison de le faire. Oromis sourit et déclara d'un ton calme et patient :

- Nous n'étions pas sûr qu'un nouveau dragonnier aie découvert un force profonde, cela semblait tellement improbable… Comme je te l'ai dit, deux natures associées des quatres éléments n'ont jamais cohabité ensemble ! Nous avons supposé que Galbatorix s'essayait une fois de plus à de nouvelle expérience de magie noire.

« Maintenant écoute-moi bien, je vais devoir de confier un certain nombre d'information capitale car nul ne sait ce qu'il adviendra de moi et de Glaedr pendant votre absence.

« Nous allons bientôt revenir, Elhibril ! Il ne va rien vous arriver !

Le maître sourit une fois de plus et ajouta tout de même :

- Il s'agit d'informations qui pourraient très bien t'aider dans le futur, si tu n'en veux pas, je resterai muet…

Eragon s'empressa de s'excuser :

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas être présomptueux, Saphira et moi serions honoré de recevoir de vous la moindre parole.

Oromis hocha la tête d'un air bienveillant et prit une longue inspiration :

- Ce que j'ai te dire maintenant, toi seul doit l'entendre. Ce que je vais te confier n'est pas des plus simple accepter.

« Tu t'en aie déjà aperçue, vous êtes tous deux assez dissemblables, c'est normal ; comme je te l'aie déjà dis, Glaedr et moi avons mis du temps à nous entendre parfaitement. La découverte d'une force profonde peu modifier profondément un être, même l'entraîner dans la pire des folies –en entendant bien sûr qu'elle y survive.

Eragon fronça le sourcil et demanda :

- Pourquoi dois-je cacher cela à Saphira ? Elle a le droit de savoir ce genre d'information !

Oromis admit avec circonspection :

- Vois-tu, si tu commettais la moindre folie, je pense qu'elle te remettrait immédiatement dans le droit chemin quitte à t'enlever à l'instabilité de force. Mais toi, tu auras un peu plus de mal à la retenir si une quelconque envie lui prenait. Vous n'allez pas découvrir une force profonde pendant votre entreprise, c'est peu probable voir impossible. Mais les derniers évènements me poussent à vous mettre en garde. C'est pour cela que tu vas dire à Saphira qu'une découverte de la sorte peut la mettre comme toi dans un état étrange et frébile mais n'en dit pas plus, cela ne t'aidera pas dans les prochain jours. Vous avez besoin de croire l'un en l'autre pour réussir à ramener la jeune fille dont ton cousin parle. Pas la peine d'installer le doute dans votre relation.

Le jeune dragonnier hocha la tête et au bout d'un certain temps, il osa demander :

- Vanir ne nous accompagne pas par hasard, n'est-ce pas ?

Voyant que son maître le regardait avec un air entendu mais ne répondait pas, il tenta une autre approche.

- Je me demandais d'où il tenait son savoir sur l'esprit…il a toujours manié le mien avec une étrange facilité…

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Il est très jeune, plus âgé que moi, c'est sûr. Mais un tel savoir doit demander des siècles d'entraînement…

Oromis l'entraîna sur le côté et Eragon s'aperçue qu'ils avaient fait demi-tour.

- Vois-tu, Vanir te prépare. Sa dévotion est généreuse de sa part car elle te permettra d'avancer en temps que dragonnier. Un temps arrivera où je ne serais plus là et Glaedr non plus, il te faudra alors te débrouiller seul avec Saphira. Le DuWeldenvarden recèle de nombreux reste de sorts, tu le sais déjà. Mais il reste aussi des particules de forces profondes égarées, remises en liberté où échappée. Il te faudra alors les rassembler si tu veux avoir une seule chance de pouvoir te présenter devant Galbatorix et lui reprendre ce qu'il a pris aux dragons et à cette Terre. Il te prépare à manipuler des magies de plus en plus délicates pour te préparer à ce grand rassemblement de natures associées, là est sa tâche.

- Mais pourquoi lui ?

- Son art dans la pratique du combat à l'épée à fait de lui un excellent entraîneur, pour le reste, il appartient à lui seul de te délivrer ces informations.

Eragon remercia son mentor méticuleusement et il se promit de tirer les vers du nez à Vanir.

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques minutes et le jeune élève finit par demander d'un ton anxieux, de peur de froisser son maître :

- Vous semblez fatigué, Elhibril…

Oromis s'arrêta alors devant lui et Eragon put voir le visage tendus et épuisé de l'elfe. Malgré cela, le mentor sourit d'un air apaisé :

- Ne te tourmente pas l'esprit, Eragon, tu sais que le mal dont je souffre me ronge, peu de choses ont le pouvoir de me redonner force et vigueur. J'ai passé la nuit à rassembler quelques affaires pour toi, j'espère qu'elles te seront utiles…

Reprenant leur marche dans la neige désormais scintillante et éclatante même sous l'obscurité des pins, le jeune élève finit par murmurer :

- Vous avez dit que peux de choses peuvent vous soulager, lesquelles ?

Oromis le prit par l'épaule et déclara avec ferveur :

- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir que tu réussisses dans ton entreprise, Eragon, ne te soucis pas de moi, concentre toi sur ton avenir.

Son cœur s'étreignit et une pointe d'inquiétude pour son maître s'infiltra en lui. Leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige en des crissements feutrés, ils finirent par émerger dans la clairière où Roran les attendait, enfin là, en face de Saphira qui l'observait d'un œil attentif et vif, ses écailles azur et bleu nuit rayonnaient au soleil. Vanir revenait avec deux chevaux de plus, leurs robes scintillantes et leurs crins se soulevant et dansant au grès du vent.

Eragon salua son presque frère d'une accolade chaleureuse que ce dernier lui rendit, avec néanmoins une mine crispée que le jeune dragonnier associa à l'excitation et l'enjeu du voyage. Il lui présenta son coursier et Roran se mit immédiatement en selle d'un bond souple et mesuré. Quand Eragon se tourna, il aperçut Arya qui dardait ses yeux émeraude sur lui. Des sons feutrés parvinrent jusqu'à ces oreilles et bientôt un cortège d'elfe débarqua dans la clairière entourant la reine, Islanzadi. La démarche fière et gracieuse, elle fût tout à coup devant lui, les yeux perçant et le visage souverainement cadré par sa chevelure noire comme du jais. Après les salutations d'usage, elle prit la parole la première :

- Ainsi tu t'en vas, Eragon. Il t'aurait suffit d'attendre quelques jours et des soldats de mon peuple serait venue t'aider, toi et Saphira.

- Je vous remercie, Votre Majesté, mais nous avons déjà trop tardé. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre.

- Très bien, dès que quelques elfes seront revenus, je les enverrai à votre rencontre sur le chemin du retour.

- Je vous remercie, Votre majesté.

Islanzadi lui tendit alors une gourde de Faelnirv et lui remis une petite pile de parchemins reliés. Oromis expliqua :

- Voici les ouvrages dont je t'ai parlé, Eragon, tu y trouveras des informations intéressantes et la plupart des règles primaires de la grammarie.

Le jeune dragonnier les remercia une fois de plus et finit par s'en retourner auprès de Saphira. Il sauta prestement en selle et se retourna pour saluer leurs hôtes. Islanzadi lançait un regard douloureux en direction de sa fille et Oromis s'appuyait sur Glaedr qui dardait sur lui des yeux brillants d'intelligence.

« Bonne chance, et que la paix soit toujours à vos côtés. »

Saphira lança un grognement approbateur et tous les chevaux partirent au petit galop, poussant sur leurs jarrets en un roulement de bruit de sabot lourd, soulevant la neige et laissant de profondes empreintes. Un dernier regard fut jeté en direction du vieil elfe et la dragonne se jeta en avant et après quelques longues foulées, elle bondit dans les airs en s'appuyant puissamment sur ses articulations, bandant ses muscles puissants en poussant un rugissement de joie. Eragon sentit le vent glacé griffer son visage et ses doigts engourdis par le froid se crispèrent sur le cuir du devant de la selle. Sa cape derrière lui claqua dans l'air et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il tourna la tête pour regarder les chevaux qui galopait déjà à vive allure en dessous d'eux. Derrière eux, Islanzadi, Glaedr et Oromis les regardaient s'en aller. Eragon sentit que Saphira aussi sentait une pointe de tristesse pousser dans son cœur. Devant eux, le ciel s'ouvrit et la neige commença à tomber.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent Ellesmera.

Image :

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365447379_1(point)jpg

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et ses doigts, bien que protégés par d'épais moufles, le picotaient tant ses mains étaient raidis sur le devant de la selle.

Devant lui, les écailles de Saphira se couvraient furtivement de flocons de plus en plus fins que le vent balayait rapidement d'une rafale capricieuse. La dragonne avait enfin retrouvé toutes ses forces et sa convalescence lui avait permis d'emmagasiner assez d'énergie pour leur long voyage et d'éventuels combats. Heureuse de pouvoir enfin voler, elle traversait avec passion l'air glacial, adaptant de temps à autre son gouvernail pour rectifier sa direction, inclinant ses ailes selon la direction à prendre.

Sous eux, légèrement devant pour ne pas les perdre de vue, cinq chevaux galopaient rapidement avec leurs cavaliers ou leurs paquetages excepté Folkvir qui suivait ses semblables pour servir de destrier au jeune dragonnier lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. De là où il était, Eragon n'entendait pas le bruit de cavalcade à cause du vent qui obstruait sournoisement ses oreilles, faisant siffler ses tympans. Mais il imaginait sans peine les puissants jarrets pousser la masse des chevaux, leurs muscles vigoureux se tendre et leurs sabots or et nuit s'enfoncer profondément dans la neige, la retournant en motte solide qui valdinguait ici et là. Leurs crinières volaient au grès du vent qui les frappait durement, la vitesse s'ajoutant à l'entraînant et dangereux ballet de ce dernier. Eragon voyait la cape émeraude d'Arya attachée à ses épaules sèches et musclées, l'étoffe sombre de celle de Roran qui claquait derrière lui et enfin celle de Vanir qui suivait le mouvement des autres.

Les chevaux creusaient l'immensité des pins recouverts d'un manteau blanc de leurs sabots fins et secs des profonds sillons mais le jeune dragonnier ne s'en inquiétait pas ; à la vitesse où la neige tombait, leurs traces seraient rapidement effacées, d'ici une heure tout au plus. Parfois, le groupe disparaissait dans les bois et Eragon ne gardait contact avec eux que grâce à sa capacité à repérer l'esprit de leurs compagnons, mais de plus en plus, la densité des arbres diminuait et le nombre de clairière augmentait ce qui lui permettait de garder un œil sur les cavaliers.

Bientôt, les pins se firent plus rares et les chevaux furent obligés de faire quelques détours pour ne plus croiser les bois denses qui les ralentissaient.

Eragon garda un contact permanent avec sa dragonne mais ils restèrent tout deux plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, chacun élaborant différents scénarios pour l'attaque de Helgrind avant de mettre en commun leurs idées.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une vaste plaine parsemée par de jeunes arbres et éloignés les uns des autres. Saphira pivota, sa gueule fendit l'air en lançant un rugissement avertisseur. Basculant sur le côté, elle changea de direction en perdant de l'altitude. Avançant ses serres ornées d'ivoire, ses ailes fouettèrent l'air à plusieurs reprises. La dragonne se posa, la neige crissant sous sa masse, et Eragon se retourna pour vérifier que leur compagnon de voyage les avaient repérés et couraient bien à leur rencontre.

Il sauta prestement au sol d'un bond souple et ouvrit une sacoche en cuir accroché sur la selle de Saphira. Le jeune dragonnier en sortit la carte de l'Alagaesia qu'il s'était lui-même confectionné et avança en direction des chevaux qui ralentissait leur allures pour bientôt s'arrêter devant lui.

Arya descendit légèrement de sa selle et Roran fit de même, un peu plus lourdement. Vanir resta à l'écart et les autres se rassemblèrent autour d'Eragon. Celui-ci déplia la carte contre un tronc d'arbre et déclara d'une voix haute et intelligible :

- Nous sommes ici, le DuWeldenvarden est déjà derrière nous. Helgrind se situe dans ces environs, nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut suivre la direction du sud, et longer le désert.

Roran demanda :

- Ne serait-il pas plus simple de traverser le Ramr ? Tu m'as dit que Saphira avait déjà réussit à vous faire traverser.

- Il serait risqué pour nous tous de prendre ce risque, les airs deviennent capricieux, Dragonnier. Déclara Vanir, resté quelques mètres plus loin.

Eragon acquiesça en silence mais au bout d'un moment, il s'écria :

- J'ai besoin d'un récipient.

Roran le dévisagea bizarrement mais il se releva rapidement et fouilla dans une poche de sa selle et tendit à Eragon un large plat bosselé en vieux métal.

- Merci.

Sans prendre le temps d'enlever ses gants troués, il se mit à genoux et rassembla une grosse poignée de neige qu'il déposa dans le récipient pour recommencer plusieurs fois le même mouvement. Quand il fut assez remplis, Eragon ôta d'une main tremblante la mitaine trempée et glaciale de sa main droite.

Il étendit sa paume au dessus des flocons entassés et murmura :

- Brisingr !

Une flamme bleue apparut sous sa main et frétilla au contact de la neige. La langue magique lécha les contours du plat et les poignées cotonneuses fondirent rapidement. Quand il enleva sa main, le large bol était remplit d'une eau fumant. Faisant appel à un soupçon d'énergie, il grogna :

- Draumr kopa.

Eragon ainsi que tous ses compagnons se baissèrent au dessus du récipient, un fleuve dont la berge était partiellement gelée apparut à la surface de l'eau.

- Voici le Ramr.

Saphira plongea ses pupilles azurs dans celles de son dragonnier :

« Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. »

Le jeune homme prit la parole et déclara à vois haute

- Dans quelques jours seulement, le Ramr sera entièrement gelé et nous pourrons alors traverser à pieds secs sans le moindre risque.

Il jeta un regard à Arya mais celle-ci resta de marbre puisqu'elle n'était pas concernée, Roran en revanche approuva cette itinéraire.

- Je vous quitterais à ce moment-là, déclara la princesse.

Eragon acquiesça en silence et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide au soleil qui poursuivait sa course rapide, il acheva :

- Nous traverserons au Sud de Bullridge de manière à contourner Urû'baen en faisant un détour assez large.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous mis d'accord, le groupe se remit en marche.

Des heures plus tard, l'esprit endormis d'Eragon fut frôlé par celui de sa dragonne qui lui glissa délicatement :

« J'ai prévenue Arya qu'ils pouvaient faire du feu, il n'y a personne dans les environs. »

Sortant de sa torpeur, le jeune dragonnier, plus frigorifié que jamais marmonna d'une bouche pâteuse :

- Quand est-ce que je me suis endormit ?

« Depuis un bon moment déjà. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai terminé, il n'y a pas âme qui vive dans les environs. »

En effet, de là où ils étaient, Eragon ne distinguait pas un esprit vivant.

« Depuis combien de temps fait-il nuit ? »

« A peut-près une heure. »

Achevant leur ronde de surveillance, Saphira referma ses ailes pour les étendre aux moments où elle atterrissait, écartant les flocons qui dansèrent autour d'elle en un ballet somptueux à lueur du foyer dressé pour l'occasion.

Ils s'approchèrent des flammes et Eragon s'assit au milieu d'eux.

Le repas fut servit et le jeune dragonnier découvrit de quoi se nourrissait les elfes pendant l'hiver où la verdure ce faisait rare. Une espèce de racine particulièrement claire à l'aspect dur cuisait, à moitié immergée dans l'eau bouillante d'une gamelle. Ils mangèrent en silence et Roran accepta sans rechigner ni faire de commentaire ce qu'on lui servait, preuve que sa fuite de Carvahall l'avait métamorphosé en être capable de s'adapter à n'importe qu'elle situation.

Pendant tout le repas Eragon fit part à son amie de ces interrogation à propos de Vanir, celui-ci mangeait en silence sans ce préoccuper le moins du monde du regard perçant du dragonnier.

Le jeune homme se contorsionna en arrière en s'appuyant sur sa dragonne afin d'atteindre les sacoches en cuir et en sortir les parchemins d'Oromis remis par la reine. Il les saisies et subjugué par leurs beautés, Eragon caressa de sa paume la magnifique reliure dorée et sentit sa Gedwëy ignasia le picoter légèrement.

La couverture représentait une dragonne d'un bleu tout simplement magnifique et la ressemblance avec Saphira était frappante, il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que la scène représentait son amie et lui en train d'étudier aux cotés de leurs maîtres et la transposition était tout simplement bouleversante. En une seule image soigneusement enluminée, Oromis avait réussit à capter un moment représentatif de tout un apprentissage auprès d'eux, la sérénité et l'unité peinte était poignante.

Eragon sentit son estomac se nouer et Saphira derrière lui resta silencieuse, observant de ces yeux de cobalt l'or et l'azur dominant l'œuvre qui s'agitait à la lueur du feu. Les doigts du dragonnier rencontrèrent la texture du parchemin et le dragonnier fut troublé lorsqu'il constata que les deux dragons avaient le même toucher que s'ils étaient réellement constitués d'écailles, idem pour le pin représenté dont il pouvait presque sentir les aiguilles.

Ils restèrent pendant de nombreuse minute à contempler la magnifique enluminure et leurs esprits s'emplirent de respect et de gratitude envers Oromis et Glaedr.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Eragon, poussé par un réflexe instinctif releva la tête. Il aperçue Vanir qui les observait en silence, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.


	37. Chap 36

36

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365451635_1(point)jpg

Sirha vivota sur le côté, juste à temps pour éviter l'épée qui tranchait l'air pile à l'endroit où elle s'était tenu une seconde plus tôt.

A peine avait-elle parée le coup que la pointe de l'arme de son adversaire revenait à une vitesse hallucinante vers la jeune fille. Retenant un juron, elle intercepta avec méthode l'attaque et un crissement métallique griffa ses tympans.

« Fléchis les jambes, bouge-toi ! »

La porteuse grinça des dents par agacement ; depuis le début de la mâtiné, ils n'avaient pas arrêté une minute et Sirha sentait ses muscles la brûler, ses membres trembler à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'échapper à la vivacité surprenante de son maître qu'elle n'avait soupçonné jusque là. Le vieil homme semblait littéralement passionné par le combat à l'épée et c'était avec ardeur qu'il la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements et Sirha était toujours frappée du contraste avec sa démarche claudicante affiché en présence de la cour.

En seulement quelques semaines, la jeune fille avait acquis une technique de défense solide grâce aux méthodes peu délicates de Behosh, et les séances de combats devenaient de plus en plus ardues et de plus en plus dures.

Le vieil homme zébra l'air de sa lame et son visage se tendit à l'extrême. Sirha ne dût son salut qu'à la peur et au réflexe qui lui fit pivoter le poignet et dresse son épée entre elle et Behosh. Le coup fut douloureux, la vibration découlant de l'intensité de la force de son mentor fit trembler son bras et elle retint un grognement de douleur.

Ils ne bougèrent plus pendant quelques secondes et son maître finit par déclarer :

- Très bien, reviens demain.

Sirha laissa alors retomber son bras le long de son corps. Elle porta sa main opposée à sa tête et vacilla un peu sous l'effet de la fatigue en sortant de la pièce d'un pas lourd et incertain. La tension qu'elle avait accumulée retomba alors sur tout son corps, ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et une migraine saisie ses tempes, signe qu'encore une fois ,elle avait instinctivement repliée sa conscience dans le recoin de son esprit avec trop de force, pendant trop longtemps.

Elle s'engouffra dans les couloirs éclairés par de nombreuses torches et tenta de se repérer. Ils alternaient avec plusieurs salles d'entraînement en fonction de leur programme et celle où elle venait de passer de nombreuses heures se trouvait dans les profondeurs de la terre et par conséquent, Sirha avait beaucoup de mal à retrouver le chemin de ses appartements.

Heureusement pour la porteuse, la jeune fille finit par entendre des voix d'hommes et reconnue un couloir qu'elle connaissait. Elle passa devant une porte habituellement close. Etrangement celle-ci était ouverte et entendant des bruits de pas elle jeta un coup d'œil en ralentissant son pas.

Sirha reconnue en blêmissant la salle où elle était passée lors de son arrestation. Les murs de la pièce était longés par de nombreuses cellules quasiment toutes vides où remplis de personnes squelettique couverte de haillons. Elle fût saisit d'horreur et la terreur s'empara de son esprit.

La porteuse sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle et la jeune fille s'agrippa aux aspérités du mur de pierre pour se maintenir debout. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour fuir cet endroit abominable dont l'odeur putride qui s'en échappait faisait monter en elle des spasmes, elle l'aperçue.

C'était la jeune femme que Sirha avait vu en passant la dernière fois dans cette salle. Avec ses cheveux roux étendus en éventails, étalés sur ses épaules, ses poignets attaché au mur.

Des images lui revinrent en mémoires, elle se revoyait enchaînée sur la table de torture, le bois irritant la moindre parcelle de peau intacte, faisant brûler ses chairs. Son regard se voila et la porteuse sentit l'empathie étreindre ses entrailles et malgré la compréhension que la jeune fille aurait pu avoir vis à vis de la prisonnière, elle se détacha rapidement du mur et fit demi-tour, troublée.

Sirha aurait dut probablement se trouver à ses côtés si le médaillon ne l'avais pas placée dans une condition meilleurs- ci toutefois il était envisageable de la qualifier ainsi.

Elle remonta les escaliers innombrables des sous-sols en rengainant son épée d'un geste fatigué. En haut des marches, la porteuse emprunta un raccourci en passant par différentes tours. Arrivant enfin à l'étage de ses appartements et s'y engouffra en soupirant, songeant à tout ce que Vrrana allait encore lui faire subir.

A peine avait elle fait un pas dans l'antichambre qu'une nuée de servantes s'affaira autours d'elle, lui ôtant tant son arme. La vieille dame glapit quelques ordres d'une voix pressée et la jeune fille fût entrainée à travers les corridors pour finalement entrer dans l'immense salle des bains à l'ambiance vaporeuse.

Dissimulée par de grand paravents clairs, la porteuse se déshabilla elle-même en jetant des regards peu amène aux domestiques qui tentaient de l'aider, d'ailleurs la plupart finit par attendre de l'autre côté de la tenture.

Sirha s'immergea lentement dans l'eau délicieusement tiède et trouble à cause d'innombrables parfums déversés dedans. Son corps crispé et douloureux frémit au contact du liquide délassant et ses muscles se délièrent bien que la présence des hématomes la fit un peu grogner.

On lui démêla les cheveux avant l'étaler dessus quantité d'onguents, ensuite, elle changea de bac pour se rincer. Un peignoir rouge vif fut posé sur ses épaules mettant en valeur les cheveux ainsi que ses yeux sombres, ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés et ses mains fines. Précédée par ses servantes, Sirha entra dans la pièce jouxtant dont les parois claires contrastaient étrangement avec l'obscurité permanente qui rampait le long des parois du reste du château. La porteuse reconnue la salle où elle s'était préparée avant son dîner aux côtés des autres membres de la cour. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un air qui se voulait intéressé :

- Qu'allons-nous faire cette après-midi ?

L'expression hébétée conséquent à son inhabituelle délicatesse, suivie immédiatement d'un visage victorieux non dissimulée de Vrrana confirma la thèse que Sirha avait envisagée : la vieille femme espérait toujours la voir transformer une jeune fille bien élevée et disposée à répondre aux exigences de la cour. Ce que la dame de compagnie n'arrivait pas à accepter c'était que désormais, ce serait à la cour de changer pour lui plaire, car plus le temps passait et plus la jeune aristocrate devrait, malheureusement pour elle, prendre de l'importance aux yeux du roi.

Ce fut néanmoins avec un air pincé tentant de dissimuler une certaine fierté que la vieille femme répondit :

- Le roi vous a réservé un instant de repos et de délassement dans ses jardins personnels, c'est un grand privilège et une grande distinction, moi-même n'y suis-je entrée que peu de fois.

A en juger par l'excitation des domestiques, les dires de Vrrana était vraie et bientôt la jeune fille du supporter les piaillements des servantes pendant que l'on lui passait une sous robe noire à dentelles fines et bouffante. Un corset fut vigoureusement serré autour de sa taille, contrairement aux jours précédents, des pierres précieuses d'un noir profond pendu à ses oreilles. Une pince chauffée à blanc puis refroidis jusqu'à ce que la température requise pour boucler les cheveux sans les brûler soit atteinte.

Les servantes n'y allèrent pas par quatre chemins, elles lui confectionnèrent une coiffure à la va-vite car le temps leurs manquaient. Les mèches de cheveux ondulées, douce et lisse au touché furent séparées en plusieurs parties et aux bout de quelques minutes, une coiffure qui laissait la moitié de ses cheveux tomber sur la poitrine mise en valeur et sur ses épaules.

Les domestiques ne tarirent pas d'éloge sur son apparence et lui assurèrent qu'elle était plus belle que jamais, certain arguèrent même qu'elle était à limite de l'indécence. Sirha leva un sourcil et jeta un regard méfiant envers Vrrana pour jauger sa réaction mais celle-ci fit mine de ne rien entendre si bien que la jeune fille déclara d'un ton presque menaçant :

- Quelles personnes y aura-t-il dans ses jardins ?

La vieille dame balaya sa question en rétorquant :

- Se sont les jardins privés du Roi, lui seul en contrôle les allées et venues !

Sirha maugréa en rechignant sous la colère.

Elle monta sur un piédestal et, entourée d'immenses glaces, on lui passa une robe d'un rouge sang pour une fois dépourvue d'apparat et de perles bien que le tissu lui-même soit sublime, lisse et flamboyant. Une jeune fille appliqua une substance pâteuse sur sa chair pour dissimuler sa cicatrice. On ne posa pas sur ses épaules, contrairement aux habitudes, un châle pour couvrir sa poitrine du froid ce qui intrigua la porteuse. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage car on la poussa presque à l'extérieure de la salle, les servantes braillant dans tout les sens comme quoi un retard serait inexcusable.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365455153_1(point)jpg

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille arrivait en bas des marches, suivant de près sa dame de compagnie qui marchait le menton haut, au summum de sa fierté et, à chaque pas dans les couloirs menant au jardin privé voyait son visage s'emplir d'un peu plus d'orgueil et de gravité sur lequel Sirha restait bloquée, avec une sensation de morosité et d'un ennui grandissant.

Un couloir long et lumineux s'étalait devant eux et tout les dix mètres, un garde se trouvait de chaque côté du mur, richement vêtue de couleur lumineuse et la porteuse ne retrouvait plus en cette partie du château, la nuit et l'obscurité qui caractérisait le palais tout entier.

Au bout du corridor se trouvait une porte en bois massif incrusté de verre réfléchissant le soleil qui, apparemment au rendez-vous, rayonnait à l'extérieur. La lumière ricochait sur les murs pastel et illuminait le sol où elles posaient leurs pieds, faisant flamboyer sa robe lisse et pourpre.

Arrivée devant la porte, deux soldats s'avancèrent et firent pivoter lentement le battant. Une avalanche de lumière tiède vint caresser le visage de la jeune fille, qui, surprise posa son regard stupéfait sur les jardins.

Une senteur fleurie emplissait l'atmosphère et un nombre incalculable de rosiers poussaient, tantôts alignés en un labyrinthe d'allée ordonnée et propre, tantôt grimpant le long d'armatures en argent qui élevaient de magnifique arcade sous lequel se trouvait des bancs s'accordant avec le feuillage des arbustes colorés d'un vert sombre. Des milliers de roses écarlates poussaient ici et là et Sirha fût étonné de l'absence de neige qui recouvrait actuellement la majeur parties de la contrée. Elle ne voyait nulle part la moindre particule de neige, le moindre flocon, et la jeune fille ne ressentait pas le froid sur sa nuque. L'atmosphère était agréable et le ciel azur perçait à travers le haut mur du château qui laissait passer le soleil venant taper contre ses épaules dénudées.

Des oiseaux au ramage coloré gazouillaient, certains en liberté d'autre, plus rares, enfermé dans de larges volières aménagées confortablement.

Si Sirha avait fermée les yeux, elle se serait crue en pleine campagne. En effet dans ses jardins, nul bruits d'armure ou de pépiement agaçant. Seul le chant des oiseaux et le glougloutement de la fontaine au centre des fleurs et de la source dans un coin résonnait à ses oreilles.

Pour elle, il était impossible que le roi aie aménagé lui-même un endroit aussi reposant et agréable que celui-ci et la jeune fille soupçonnait Galbatorix de tenter une fois de plus de l'amadouer- ce qui était sûrement le cas.

Vrrana la poussa à avancer et pendant qu'elles déambulaient dans les allées teintées de pourpre, la porteuse cherchaient à percer le secret de ses jardins, à saisir le détail qui lui montrerait que tout cela n'était qu'apparence, retrouver la cruauté du roi qui ne pouvait pas s'être envolé comme cela, juste parce que cet endroit était un lieu de détente.

Elle se croyait seule avec sa dame de compagnie lorsque des rires et des exclamations joyeuses parvinrent à ses à ses oreilles. Sirha tourna la tête en direction du bruit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque la porteuse aperçue les six jeunes filles avec lesquelles elle avait discutée lors de la réception donné en son honneur, avant son premier dîner à la cour. La jeune aristocrate reconnu Helen, la fillette au caractère malicieux et à la lucidité frappante et la jeune fille blonde qui avait été la seule à vraiment parlementer avec elle.

La brochette d'étoffe, de rires et de pépiement se précipita vers elle avec bonne humeur et excitation :

- Quel bonheur de vous revoir, Mademoiselle !

La demoiselle à la chevelure d'or venait de la saluer et Sirha, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, lui rendit la politesse d'une manière sobre sans cacher son étonnement de les voir dans les jardins privé du roi :

-Je ne… m'attendais pas à vous voir ici !

La jeune fille bonde, qui se nommait Lunae, déclara avec franchise :

- Un envoyé du roi est venu quérir notre présence et nous avons accepté de le suivre avec la prétention de croire que notre compagnie vous serait agréable.

Sirha admit :

- C'est une bonne surprise.

Un sourire radieux illumina chacun des visages présents pendant que Sirha s'interrogeait une fois de plus sur les intentions du roi et de quelle manière il avait appris leur rencontre lors de la soirée. La porteuse retint un envie de vomir en réalisant que c'était peut-être lui l'organisateur, tout simplement. Néanmoins, en apercevant les regards émerveillés des ses invités, elle décida de ne pas gâcher leur séjour, car visiblement, elles semblaient toutes comblées par leurs venues.

- Cet endroit est tout simplement magnifique !

Sirha ne put qu'acquiescer, pour une fois d'accord avec une autre personne qu'elle-même. Pendant plusieurs minutes, la pléiade de demoiselle ne cessa de louer les louanges de la bonté du roi et les rires repartirent de plus belle lorsque la plus jeune, Helen, affirma qu'à travers les vitraux qui entourait le jardin, on pouvait apercevoir la chambre à coucher de Galbatorix.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle fait une lieue de long et au moins cinq de large !

Toute la petite bande s'esclaffa devant l'exagération de la fillette pendant que Sirha se forçait à sourire, un peu trop nerveusement, en jetant un coup d'œil agité en direction des fenêtres pour savoir si quelqu'un- ou quelque chose- pouvait les observer de là-haut.

Vrrana s'éclipsa en les informant d'un ton glacial qu'elle allait leur quérir une occupation plus convenable et utile que de futile bavardage et la jeune fille fut soulagée de la voir s'en aller d'un pas rapide, outrée par le manque dignité des invités. Lunae déclara d'un ton incertain :

- J'espère que nous ne l'avons pas froissée…

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, au moins nous aurons la paix pendant quelques minutes c'est déjà ça !

Helen déclara d'une voix futée qu'elle espérait que la vieille dame prendrait tout son temps, Sirha renchérit en marmonnant :

- Espérons simplement qu'elle se perdra en route.

Un grand silence accueillit ses paroles puis toutes les jeunes filles sans exception explosèrent d'un grand rire sincère, imaginant la mine horrifié de la dame de compagnie, tournant en rond dans le dédale d'appartement et de salle du château.

- Cet endroit est tout simplement splendide, déclara Lunae avec conviction et émerveillement, est-ce une habitude pour vous de devenir ici ?

- Non c'est la première fois, répondit la jeune fille, et je dois reconnaître que c'est un lieu…agréable.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête et le petit groupe se mit à marcher au milieu de allées emplit d'un parfum doux, passant devant les cages où des volatiles plus intriguant les uns que les autres chantaient, dardaient leurs yeux méfiant et curieux sur l'attroupement.

Oh ! Regardez celui-là ! S'écria une jeune demoiselle.

Dans une grande cage en argent juchée sur un piédestal de la même matière se trouvait un grand oiseau fin au somptueux plumage jais dont les ailles étaient ciselées de blancs. Ces prunelles d'un vert presque noir se cernaient d'un rouge vif et son bec était entouré d'un bleu nuit. Son long cou luisant était semblable à celle d'un cygne et se fines serres puissante le maintenait sur son perchoir argenté. Ses yeux perçants avaient une expression indéchiffrable qui frappa la porteuse en plein cœur. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rendit aux côtés de ses invités, poussée par un sentiment complexe et familier qu'elle ne parvenait pas à interpréter.

Parvenue devant la volière, Sirha s'arrêta et tenta d'examiner l'animal sous tous ses angles.

- Il ne chante même pas, grogna Helen, allons voir les autres.

Le groupe se désintéressa rapidement du volatile et se détacha de la cage pour se planter devant celle d'une autre petite créature dorée qui gazouillait joyeusement en voletant dans tout les sens.

- Qu'il est adorable !

Sirha elle n'avait pas bougée, frappée par l'essence qui se dégageait de l'oiseau.

Une sensation de familiarité et d'éloignement emplissait son être et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, troublée, avant d'avancer d'un pas en direction des barreau- en restant tout de même à bonne distance du volatile. Elle tendit une main en direction de ce dernier mais elle se figea, sentant que la créature était plus qu'un simple animal. La sagesse de ses pupilles morne et sans vie pétrifiait la porteuse qui cherchait à comprendre le détail qui lui échappait. Son écuelle était remplie de nourriture, signe qu'il n'y avait pas touché, il en était de même pour son eau. Il ne bougeait pas, si ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'une nostalgie infinie, Sirha aurait pu croire qu'il était de pierre tant il restait immobile.

Poussée par son intuition, Sirha s'avança encore pour refermer ses doigts fin sur les barreaux glacés de la cage et poser son front contre, à l'endroit où elle pouvait l'observer sous un angle de vue assez large.

L'oiseau ne bougea pas davantage et ils restèrent ensemble, silencieux pendant de longue seconde. La jeune fille n'entendait plus des piaillements des demoiselles qu'un écho flou et lointain qui s'envolait ailleurs. Tout son être était tourné vers cette créature fascinante et mystérieuse. Sirha n'avait jamais vue de pareil être mais cette impression de familiarité la troublait profondément. Elle soupira, l'air ennuyée.

C'est alors que l'oiseau bougea d'un mouvement infime, tellement minime qu'elle se demanda si la fatigue ne lui jouait pas des tours. Fronçant de nouveau les sourcils, elle attendit. La créature resta immobile pendant quelques instants avant de se mouvoir de nouveau, pivotant sur son cou avec grâce. Comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long sommeil, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une mélancolie indescriptible teintée d'inquiétude, comme en état d'alerte. La jeune fille crût qu'il avait enfin perçut sa présence et s'apprêtait à reculer, ne voulait pas paniquer l'oiseau dont l'instinct était celui d'une créature des airs, sauvage et craintif. Sirha se figea en s'apercevant qu'il se tournait en réalité vers elle, comme s'il avait perçut un signe distinctif de sa part. L'oiseau déploya furtivement ses ailes, dévoilant un arc-en-ciel où ses couleurs vives luisirent furtivement. Il tordit sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à saisir qui elle était avant d'avancer lentement par petit pas et de s'arrêter à environ un mètre d'elle, semblant regarder ses mains puis sa poitrine.

Troublée, Sirha porta sa main à son cou, sur son médaillon. Il était couvert par du maquillage, invisible à l'œil humain, ce n'était pas possible qu'un oiseau, aussi étrange soit-il, puisse le voir. Et quand bien même cela serait possible, quelle importance pouvait-il avoir pour une créature telle que celle-ci ?

Sirha resta pétrifié devant l'intérêt de l'animal. Ce dernier tendit son long cou à son extrême et après un moment d'attente, il frôla de l'extrémité de son bec la paume que la porteuse venait d'ouvrir. Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille et le volatile resta dans cette position, attentif.

C'est alors qui se retira, l'oiseau émit une plainte. Cette seule note était emplit d'une telle tristesse que Sirha se sentit littéralement transpercé par cette lamentation. Son cœur se tordit, son estomac se noua et le son s'incrusta dans l'air pour résonner encore et encore. La note s'éternisa dans l'air, pur comme le cristal et lorsqu'elle se perdit dans l'air, Sirha aurait juré que s'atmosphère s'était refroidie. Elle recula en frissonnant tandis que l'oiseau retournait mollement sur son perchoir tout en gardant un œil sur elle, avant de retomber dans sa léthargie. Le médaillon ne lui envoyait aucun signe de désaccord ni de méfiance, il se contentait d'être là, à émettre ces sortes de pulsation qui se fondait avec celle de son cœur.

- Mademoiselle Sirha, venez voir !

La porteuse releva la tête et se tourna en direction de l'appel, encore emplit de cette lourdeur, cet impact douloureux qu'avait eut sur elle le son produit par l'oiseau. Elle s'éloignât de la cage à contrecœur avec le poids du regard morne et résigné de l'oiseau sur ses épaules. Feignant de s'intéresser à la trouvaille de ces demoiselles de compagnie – un imbécile d'oiseau au plumage ébouriffé – la porteuse plongea dans ses pensées, pourtant incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que le grand volatile qui fixait le vide à quelques mètres d'elle.

La jeune fille se mit à l'écart du groupe sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, elle s'approcha d'un rosier et effleura un pétale extrêmement pourpre, comme gorgé de sang. Sirha fronça les sourcils, et tourna légèrement la tête, poussée par une intuition étrange.

[align=center] ~[/align]

Galbatorix et Murtagh marchait dans le jardin, le jeune dragonnier légèrement en retrait par rapport à son maître.

- Le Surda se trouve dans une position délicate envers notre empire, mon Roi mais le réduire à néant serait une action quelque peu démesurée. Puisque ce sénile d'Orin a bêtement décidé de s'opposé à vous, il en paiera les conséquences, avec votre permission, sa mort sera chose facile et vous pourrez aisément vous déclarer maître de ces terre prétextant un testament, un document quelconque pour les vous attribuer.

Galbatorix releva la tête et ne répondit pas, ses yeux perçant fouillant les bosquets d'où s'échappait des rires et des exclamations. Murtagh leva un sourcil, quelque peu surprit ; Galbatorix avait-il convié des aristocrates en ses propres jardins, une chose ne s'était jamais –ou très rarement- produite. En continuant leur entretint, ils eurent le loisir de voir une demi-douzaine de jeunes demoiselles plaisanter et s'exclamer devant les propriétés du roi avec grâce et bonne humeur quelque peu enfantine. Le jeune dragonnier ne voyait pas où ce dernier voulait en venir. En quel honneur avait-il fait pénétrer dans ses jardins toute une pléiade de damoiselle plus puérile les unes que les autres? Murtagh n'en voyait pas l'intérêt aussi il se reporta sur le visage de son maître pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il planifiait. Il suivit son regard et découvrit Sirha auprès de l'oiseau que Galbatorix avait fait capturer aux alentours du Duweldenvarden. La scène qui s'ensuivit fût observée minutieusement par le deux dragonnier, après quoi ils se remirent à marcher.

- Intéressant, murmura Galbatorix, ses yeux de serpent fixant sa propriété dans son ensemble.

- Quand irons-nous chercher l'œuf ? Demanda le jeune homme en jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction des cages, Sirha n'y était plus.

- Dès qu'elle sera prête et que nous le serons aussi.

Murtagh comprenait à présent les plans de son maître, il n'aurait pas été judicieux de présenter tout de suite la jeune fille à l'œuf car dans le cas où il éclorait, Sirha était encore trop sur la défensive, elle ne pourrait que trop s'enfermer dans une relation avec un dragon : Galbatorix risquait de ne plus pouvoir en faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Ils avaient tout intérêt à attendre, même si l'entraînement de la porteuse devait avancer au maximum.

- Est-ce que son apprentissage avance à un rythme convenable ? Demanda Murtagh avec intérêt.

Il avait vaguement suivit l'avancement de la porteuse mais n'avait aucune idée du niveau de ses acquis.

- Tu auras toi-même le privilège de l'évaluer à la fin de son apprentissage.

Le jeune dragonnier en resta perplexe puis se remémora que le roi faisait toujours en sorte qu'il soit le prolongement de sa personne, qu'il prenne conscience des avantages de sa position. Aussi, il se reprit, conscient que son mentor attendait de lui de la gratitude :

- Je vous remercie, maître. Déclara-t-il sobrement.

A vrai dire, il ne savait que penser de tout cela, mais il voyait en ce privilège un moyen de cerner un peu plus précisément la porteuse. Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques instants, Galbatorix établissant ses stratégies de guerre sans vraiment dévoiler celle qu'il avait prévue pour le Surda.

Soudain, Sirha fut devant eux, à quelques mètres. Ils continuèrent à marcher et la jeune fille ne les aperçue pas tout de suite.

Murtagh la détailla rapidement ; vêtue d'une longue robe assez simple, la couleur pourpre mettait en valeur son teint et ses formes. Le regard perdu, à l'écart de ses demoiselles de compagnie, elle était la mélancolie et la solitude incarnée, avec toujours ce vide et cet inaccessibilité de conscience agaçant et frustrant pour le jeune dragonnier.

C'est alors que la jeune fille perdit immédiatement sa mélancolie, elle releva la tête et les aperçue. Immédiatement, Murtagh put sentir que son esprit se refermait instinctivement et le dragonnier dût se retenir avec force pour empêcher le sien de bondir contre celui-ci, comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec les autres. Il n'aurait eût aucun mal à réduire à néant la conscience de la jeune fille, à la manipuler, à faire ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle – à part peut-être l'étrange endroit qu'il ne pouvait atteindre- mais son statut de protégée du roi la plaçait dans une position d'intouchable. Ce l'agaçait profondément, lui qui dominait n'importe quelle personne, qu'une simple jeune femme – certes, hors du commun- soit hors d'atteinte. Néanmoins, il sentait que la porteuse devenait de plus en plus intrigante, voir presque intéressante et finalement il était content d'avoir à l'évaluer dans le futur. Peut-être cela lui permettrait d'en savoir un peu plus sur son rôle et les capacités que lui confédérait son état de porteuse du médaillon.

Galbatorix sentit son effort et sourit d'un air entendu avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux pétrifiés de la jeune fille. Elle resta figée pendant un moment, tel une biche surprise au milieu d'un champ.

Sirha jaugea du regard les deux hommes qui ne se gênaient pas pour la détailler. Galbatorix inclina la tête galamment pour la saluer comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qu'elle aristocrates, insistant un peu plus. Les bras le long du corps, elle recula de quelques pas sans les quitter des yeux pour se retourner, rejoignant les demoiselles qui l'appelait, impatiente de poursuivre la découverte des jardins. Le médaillon commençait à grogner à causer de la présence du roi. Sentant le regard des deux hommes dans son dos, elle se rendit auprès du petit groupe qui redoubla en matière de pépiement et de bavardages incessants. Du coin de l'œil, elle regarda Galbatorix et Murtagh qui continuait leur entretient et s'enfonçait au milieu des allées et des bosquets. Tentant de se concentrer sur la conversation en cours, elle se rendit compte que le médaillon était toujours sur le qui-vive et la jeune fille s'employa à le calmer du mieux qu'elle put. Vrrana finit par revenir, plus tendue que jamais :

- Il va falloir que vous quittiez rapidement ces jardins, Mesdemoiselles, leurs souffla-t-elle, le roi est ici et il serait regrettable de l'importuner.

Les jeunes files commencèrent à chuchoter d'un air existé :

- Le roi est là, ce n'est pas possible !

Vrrana leur pria fermement de se taire et de la suivre en silence, expliquant qu'elle reviendrait raccompagner Sirha à ses appartements mais que cette dernière devrait attendre seule qu'elle ait escorté le petit groupe jusqu'aux portes du château.

La porteuse hocha la tête et répondit brièvement aux salutations chaleureuses d'Helen, Lunae et de leurs amies, un peu nerveuses à l'idée de rester seule en présence des deux dragonniers de l'empire dans un espace clos.

Une fois les rires et les exclamations perdues au tournant du couloir dans lequel s'engouffrèrent les demoiselles, Sirha se retourna timidement vers la grande cage et retourna auprès de l'oiseau, jetant des coups d'œil furtif aux alentours pour tenter de repérer les deux hommes, percevant juste quelques éclats de voix graves et feutrées.

L'oiseau avait retrouvé sa léthargie et ses yeux fixaient le vide. La jeune fille reprit sa position d'avant, contre les barreaux, de nouveau absorbé par sa contemplation bien que surveillant de temps à autre les allées et venue du roi ainsi que son bras droit, avec l'impression désagréable d'être observée. Les yeux noir et pénétrant de Galbatorix la poignardaient tandis que les prunelles azur du jeune dragonnier l'agressaient moins mais ne la mettait pas plus en confiance, bien au contraire.

C'est alors qu'un soldat s'inclina profondément devant le roi et lui remit un parchemin ocre teinté d'encre rouge. Galbatorix se redressa en considérant la missive puis murmura quelques mots à l'intention de Murtagh qui hocha la tête d'un air sérieux avant de la regarder et de se diriger vers elle tandis que le roi s'en allait. La jeune fille se raidit et jaugea du regard le dragonnier qui s'avançait d'un pas rapide vers elle.

S'efforçant de rester détendue – en apparence du moins- la porteuse ne put retenir un léger mouvement de recul quand le jeune homme fut à peine à deux mètre d'elle. Il s'arrêta et la salua brièvement d'un imperceptible mouvement de la tête, ses deux yeux se plantant dans les siens sans animosité avec une voix dépourvue de sentiment :

- Le Roi vous fait savoir que ses obligations l'obligent à reporter son entretient quotidien avec vous à plusieurs jours.

Sirha hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux une seconde. Murtagh s'en alla vers la porte où le roi était partit après l'avoir très brièvement saluée. Vrrana s'en revint en marmonnant et l'invita à la suivre ce que la jeune fille s'employa à faire, restant néanmoins en retrait.

La vieille femme sortit la première des jardins et la porteuse s'attarda quelque peu devant la cage du grand oiseau, s'en éloignant à regret. Murtagh était à présent dans l'embrassure de la porte opposée.

Soudain l'oiseau se mit à entonner un chant dont la tristesse bouleversa et atteignit Sirha en plein cœur, elle se pétrifia et porta une main à sa bouche, stupéfaite, frappée au plus profond d'elle-même par cet enchaînement de notes de cristal plus pure les unes que les autres. Elle resta sans voix devant le volatile.

Murtagh se retourna, il n'y croyait pas.

L'oiseau chantait, une première, et en plus il le faisait pour la porteuse.

Cette bestiole avait pour particularité de moduler son chant en fonction de la personne qui se trouvait devant lui mais cette race perdait cette futilité en captivité, si bien que lorsque Galbatorix l'avait invité à se poser devant lui pour vérifier ce fait, il avait refusé de chanter pour lui. Et maintenant il le faisait, et pas pour n'importe qui. Le chagrin profond qui émanait de la gorge de l'animal marqua le jeune dragonnier qui posa ses yeux sur la porteuse, figée elle aussi. La bouche ouverte et ses doigts fins devant, Sirha resta parfaitement immobile pendant tout le temps que continua à chanter l'oiseau.

Déployant ses ailes, il monta dans les notes les plus hautes, les plus parfaite, frôlant la nature angélique et divine pour finalement ralentir et descendre dans les graves, dans une atmosphère lourde et résonnant comme une sentence. Le dernier son résonna encore et encore, faisant vibrer l'atmosphère. Le dragonnier regarda Sirha pour voir comment elle réagissait. Elle l'interrogea du regard, bouleversée et le souffle court. Murtagh la dévisagea, ses cheveux et l'étoffe de sa robe se teintant d'un éclat miel et pourpre dans le ciel, reflétant le soleil couchant. L'instant qui les lia pendant plusieurs secondes se brisa et Sirha recula.

Le jeune dragonnier la regarda sortir à toute vitesse en un tourbillon d'étoffe incarnat et se gratta le menton en révisant tout ce qu'ils savaient sur la porteuse.

En ce déshabillant ce soir là, le regard de Sirha resta perdu dans le vide, encore plongée dans les évènements de la journée. Elle se coucha l'esprit perturbé et la jeune fille s'agita pendant son sommeil.


	38. Chap 37

37

Eragon redressa son buste, ses mains fourrées dans la crinière épaisse de Folkvïr et sa chevalière se glissant au milieu des crins immaculés de l'étalon. Son poids reporté vers l'arrière, le jeune dragonnier fit ralentir sa monture qui trépigna gentiment aux côtés de celle d'Arya. Il posa son regard sur la princesse qui descendit de son destrier lentement, d'un bond souple et mesuré. Le jeune homme marcha à ses côtés jusqu'à Vanir et Roran qui les avait attendus un peu plus loin.

L'elfe s'avança et salua son presque frère avant de porter ses deux doigts à sa bouche pour faire ses adieux à son semblable lui murmurant quelques mots complexe en ancien langages qu'Eragon ne comprit pas tous, le sens de la phrase lui échappa.

Alors Arya passa devant lui et le dragonnier la suivit. Elle demanda à son coursier de l'escorter et ce dernier obtempéra sans protester.

Ils s'éloignèrent tout deux en marchant dans la neige à un rythme de balades, se remémorant la soirée de la veille. Arya était venue le trouver, Oromis lui avait chargé de lui raconter l'histoire de l'infime partie de force profonde qu'elle transportait.

_L'elfe s'assit auprès de lu dans la nuit. Le dragonnier effectua les salutations d'usage et la princesse engagea rapidement la conversation :_

_- Regarde Dragonnier, et ouvre ton esprit. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, les jours raccourcissent et le Ramr n'est plus très loin. Tu vas devoir apprendre les différentes actions d'une force profonde spécifique. Comme vous l'on dit Glaedr et Oromis, les elfes de haut rang, comme ceux de ma famille ont en eux de minuscules poussières de la nature associé de la terre. La reine et moi en conservons la plus grande partie et des particules infimes sont dispersées dans toute l'Alagaesia et particulièrement dans le Duweldenvarden. Je vais vous montrer en quoi consistent ces actions pour que vous ayez une chance de l'identifier si elle croisait le chemin de vos destinées ou si, pour une raison ou une autre, tous les porteurs de cette force profonde soient dans l'incapacité de la contrôler._

_Arya se tu pendant quelques instants et ils attendirent tout deux que Saphira les rejoigne. _

_La dragonne atterrit rapidement auprès d'eux d'un, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le sable pourpre et or du désert du Hadarac, ses écailles brillant à la lueur de la lune en un bruissement étrange et fascinant. _

_Considérant un instant les deux jeunes gens assis l'un à côtés de l'autre- à distance respectable tout de même, elle vint se placer juste derrière Eragon, lui faisant profiter de sa chaleur corporelle pour l'aider à lutter contre le froid glacial qui s'installait peu à peu._

_Le regard d'Arya se perdit un instant dans le vide puis se figea sur les deux amis avec une gravité sans pareil :_

_- Ce que je vais faire peut-être assez déroutant, il est donc indispensable que vous soyez constamment sur vos gardes. En temps normal, il serait insensé de vous exposer à tant de risques, car vous savez qu'une autre force profonde, la votre, peut se manifester au contact d'une autre – en admettant que vous en portiez une un jour. Vous n'êtes absolument pas prêts à gérer ce genre de situation, et beaucoup trop jeunes. C'est précisément pourquoi j'espère que cette situation ne se produira pas._

_Eragon ne bougea pas mais il sentit Saphira l'interroger du regard, sa tête loin au dessus de la sienne. Il se contorsionna pour capter ses prunelles azurs et il finit par décréter en regardant l'elfe droit dans les yeux :_

_- Nous t'écoutons Arya-Svit-Kona._

_La princesse sourit et déclara d'un air tendue et crispée :_

_- Ce n'est pas la peine, contenter vous plutôt d'ouvrir grands vos yeux et vos esprits. Soyez prudent. Et si vous sentez quelque chose d'anormal… surtout, avertissez moi. _

_Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendue et Arya se pencha en avant, sa paume tendue en avant, une ride plissant son front cernant son visage concentré._

_Sa main droite s'illumina au dessus du sable en un vif éclat émeraude et en écoutant ses paroles, Eragon comprit qu'elle délimitait un espace circulaire restreint pour pouvoir effectuer son enseignement dans un contexte le plus sécurisé possible. Remarquant qu'il observait tout ces faits et gestes, l'elfe expliqua rapidement :_

_- Cela pourra limiter les dégâts si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Malheureusement cela ne nous garantie aucune sécurité réelle._

_Le jeune dragonnier déglutit et Saphira se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, collant ses écailles tièdes contre son compagnon._

_C'est alors que le souffle d'Arya se fit plus léger dans la nuit et étrangement, il la regarda se recroqueviller sur elle-même, entourant ses genoux de ses bras et plongeant sa tête contre ses jambes. Le jeune homme la regarda rester dans cette position pendant une ou deux minutes, se demandant ce que la princesse fabriquait. Au bout d'un moment, il perçut à travers l'esprit de Saphira qui avait l'ouïe plus fine que la sienne une sorte grondement grave et caverneux. La nature semblait se réveiller, sortant de son long sommeil, le sable sous lui devint chaud et l'air lourd et glacé se réchauffa. Le visage dissimulé par ses longs cheveux jais, Arya se mit à trembler légèrement, assez longtemps pour qu'il s'inquiète. La dragonne quand à elle semblait tenter de réfréner ses instincts et son souffle se faisant de plus en plus grandissant, ses flancs se soulevaient à des intervalles de plus en plus rapprochés._

_La princesse resta dans la même position et sa respiration aussi s'accélérait, elle desserra simplement ses poings et autours de son corps des volutes couleur terre s'élevèrent, l'air se dessécha et les serpents de magie se teignirent d'un léger vert qui transparut à certains endroits. La respiration d'Eragon devenait de plus en plus difficile mais, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait renoncé à contempler cette danse qu'effectuait cette espèce de vapeur tortueuse magnifique autour de la personne qu'il aimait Tant. Le contour des écailles de Saphira se démarqua et une lumière d'un bleu plus intense que jamais s'en dégagea, projetant des rayons autours d'elle._

_Les lézards translucides ondulèrent en direction de l'espace délimité dont la demi-sphère au dessus du sol s'illumina d'un marron sombre, recouvrant également le sable roux et or au sol._

_Peut à peu, en une musique à la fois majestueuse et belle à en pleurer, reflétant une terrible souffrance, des dizaines de plants se mirent à pousser devants eux, des fleurs, un arbuste, de l'herbe et même de la mousse._

_Eragon n'en crût pas ses yeux._

_Au centre de l'espace ce trouvait la fleur magnifique que Flaevnir avait offert à Arya, elle se fermait et s'ouvrait à un rythme régulier._

_D'un coup, il comprit ce qu'Oromis voulait dire quand il leur avait apprit qu'une force profonde n'en faisait qu'à se tête et représentait la plupart du temps les pensées et les désirs les plus profonds de son porteur. En se livrant à cet exercice pour le bien de son apprentissage, l'elfe mettait devant lui son âme à nu, ce dont elle n'avait peut-être pas envie. Le jeune dragonnier commença à froncer les sourcils._

_C'est alors qu'il aperçue aux côtés de la fleur de l'ancien amant de son aimée, son propre bouquets qu'il lui avait confectionné lorsqu'il était venue lui demander sa pardon. Il se troubla et parla d'un ton doux mais pressant ; il ne souhaitait pas en voir plus, cela lui était insupportable._

_- Il suffit._

_Sa voix avait frappée, douce et terrifiée à la fois._

_Arya se tendit, ses mains se refermèrent et elle se remit à trembler. Les volutes de magie se cabrèrent en se débattant pendant quelques instants mais ils finirent par disparaître difficilement. Ils restèrent tout les trois silencieux. Seul le souffle de Saphira, qui, les griffes plantées dans le sol et sa queue zébrant l'air, peinait à retrouver son calme bien que la lumière se dégageant d'elle aie disparut. _

_L'elfe finit par prendre une voix douce et déclara, ses pupilles plus vertes que jamais :_

_- Comme vous le voyez, on ne peut pas toujours prévoir ce qu'une force profonde va faire, il est aussi difficile de l'arrêter ; aujourd'hui j'ai réussis sans trop de difficulté en partie grâce au temps, au lieu qui ne sont pas propice à son développement, le fait qu'elle côtoie ma famille depuis des générations aide énormément les choses. Elle est presque apprivoisée si vous préférez, même si le terme n'est pas vraiment approprié et encore moins définitif._

_« Pour compléter vos connaissances, retenez surtout si un élément où un simple objet est étrange, beaucoup trop bien développé ou hors de son contexte._

_Le jeune homme et la dragonne hochèrent brièvement la tête et se tournèrent une dernière fois vers le petit oasis crée par leur amie. Il était la preuve que ce que disais Arya était vrai._

_La princesse se leva et s'approcha du cercle de fleurs et cueillit l'identique à celle de Flaevnir. Elle resta un instant dans cette position et Eragon fut pris d'une subite envie d'entourer ses épaules avec ses propres bras mais il se retint en crispant les points. L'elfe sourit, mélancolique et la fleur disparut en un léger sursaut sonore vert et marron. Sa voix se fit plus douce, presque inaudible._

_- Après des centaines d'années d'entraînement, s'il est quasiment impossible -voir suicidaire- d'arrêter une force profonde en pleine action, il est envisageable de modifier le résultat._

_Touts les autres pétales, tiges, mousse et bourgeons disparurent, seul le petit arbuste et la couche d'herbe épaisse restèrent._

_Eragon fut presque peiné de voir ses fleurs se volatiliser, comme si Arya avait refusé son présent quelques mois auparavant mais cette dernière expliqua en souriant :_

_- L'air à beau être plus chaud dans le désert, leurs racines courtes ne leur auraient pas permit de s'abreuver en eau et elle aurait souffert du froid nocturne._

_Le dragonnier répondit à son sourire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit._

_Couché contre Saphira, il avait longuement songé au fait que son présent soit ancrée à ce point dans le corps et l'esprit d'Arya, il était même surprit qu'une représentation de lui y soit tant il avait l'impression d'être loin d'elle. _

Secouant la tête, il chassa de ces pensées de sa tête et reporta son attention sur la princesse qui marchait légèrement en avant d'un pas léger et agile alors que lui-même avait l'impression de patauger comme un lourdaud à côté d'elle.

Quand ils furent assez loin du groupe, l'elfe se retourna vers lui et après un temps, elle murmura d'un ton lisse :

- C'est ainsi que nous nous quittons, Eragon.

- Transmet mes salutations à Nassuada, s'il te plait.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Après un silence, il rajouta d'un ton douloureux :

- Dis-lui aussi que j'aimerais pouvoir tenir mes engagements mais que mon devoir est d'abord de réparer mes erreurs. La première a été de quitter Carvahall sans prendre de précautions. La seconde de bénir Elva.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix, mais je comprends et je suis persuadée qu'elle aussi.

- Merci, Arya.

Et le dragonnier conclut :

- En tant que porteuse, gardienne de l'œuf de Saphira et…amie, je pense et j'espérais que tu pourrais prendre ma place au conseil des nains- si les choses dégénèrent trop, car je conçois que ce n'est pas un rôle ni une fonction enviable. Et surtout auprès de Nassuada pour les grandes décisions,. Cela me soulagerais de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule à cause de mes erreurs…

- Je le ferais, pour toi.

- Merci…encore, Arya-Svit-Kona.

Elle sourit simplement et sauta d'un bond souple sur le dos de son destrier.

- Bon voyage. Fit-il en la regardant d'un air sérieux dissimulant son déchirement, tiraillé de la voir partir.

Son cheval trépigna et elle lâcha en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Une dernière chose, Eragon. Ne sous-estime pas Galbatorix et méfie-toi des Raz'acs. Fait aussi attention à toi et à Saphira. Sens-tu comme l'air et lourd et comme les éléments sont capricieux ? Des choses se préparent, Eragon, des choses graves et dangereuses même – et surtout- pour un dragonnier et sa dragonne. Surveillez les manifestations dont Oromis et Glaedr vous ont parlés, la nature tout entière sort du cercle des saisons et vos chemins risquent de devenirs plus étranges et périlleux que vous ne le pensiez. Soyez prudent.

Troublé, le jeune dragonnier hocha la tête, elle talonna sa monture qui partie au galop dans la neige vaillamment.

Il la regarda s'en aller, ses cheveux sombres volant aux grès du vent autour des ses hanches, après quoi le jeune homme fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage qui l'attendait.

En passant devant son amie, il posa une main sur sa large épaule écailleuse et celle-ci lui transmit :

« Ce que tu as fait était juste, ce sera mieux pour Nassuada. »

Il hocha la tête mais ajouta :

« Ce que nous a dit Arya correspond avec toutes les mises en garde que l'on a pût nous faire et au pressentiment que nous avons depuis longtemps. J'ai l'impression que le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout ce passera bien. »

La confiance et l'assurance de son amie l'inquiétèrent presque, il n'en était pas aussi sûr qu'elle.


	39. Chap 37 suite 1

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365484645_1(point)jpg

Le dragonnier remonta à cheval et tandis qu'il montrait à Roran la route à suivre, il glissa à Saphira avec un sourire:

« Je te laisse voler seule, histoire que tu profite un peu de tes derniers moments de divertissement près du désert, avant nos recherche. J'aurais bien aimé partager ce moment avec toi mais je préfère garder mes forces pour un prochain combat. »

Elle renifla, dédaigneuse :

« De toute façon je m'en sortirait bien à moi toute seule. »

« Tu parles ! »

La dragonne lui lança une œillade appuyée d'un air malicieux et s'envola en bondissant dans les airs, parfaitement dans son élément.

- C'est partit ! »

Roran, Vanir et lui demandèrent à leurs montures de prendre le galop et ils suivirent Saphira qui volait déjà haut dans le ciel.

Au bout de quelques heures, la neige se fit moins épaisse et malgré leur fatigue, les chevaux avancèrent d'un train plus soutenu et leurs oreilles se dressèrent en avant. La plaine devant eux était dépourvue de vie, de plants, seule la neige, quelques arbustes desséchés par l'hiver et de rares empreintes de rongeur peuplaient de paysage recouvert d'un manteau blanc qui s'étalait devant eux. Au bout d'un certain temps, une pente obligea les chevaux à pousser sur leurs jarrets pour conserver une allure rapide. Parvenue en haut de la colline, les cavaliers stoppèrent immédiatement leur monture, stupéfaits par la beauté et la sauvagerie de la vue.

Devant eux, à environ une trois cent mètre de la colline où il s'était tous figés, se trouvait le Ramr.

Mais Eragon ne voyait nulle part les flots déchaînés de ces souvenirs, ceux qui les avaient obligé, lui, les chevaux et Murtagh à traverser sur le dos de Saphira ;

Murtagh… Le dragonnier repoussa vivement tous souvenirs sur le parjure et se concentra sur l'instant présent. Les flots sombres, et tumultueux s'étalant sur plusieurs centaines de mètre de largeur s'étaient transformés en une mer de glace dont la dentelle et le cristal réfléchissait chaque rayon du soleil. Des langues d'eau figées, plus obscures que les autres léchaient le diamant lumineux et fascinant des flots sauvages entravés par le froid.

Mais la beauté des lieux n'avait d'égal que les arbustes dépourvue de bourgeons qui, éclaboussés par l'eau du fleuve, semblait enrobée d'un diamant des plus pures et des plus fins.

Le jeune homme inspira un grand coup et une goulée d'air entra dans sa trachée puis dans ses poumons. Il jeta un regard incertain à Vanir mais se reprit rapidement et demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par l'atmosphère environnante à son destrier d'avancer.

« Eragon, attends ! »

Le dragonnier tourna la tête en direction de Saphira qui venait tout juste d'atterrir, faisant bondir un nuage de poudreuse.

« Quoi ? »

« Je préférerais vous faire tous traverser, un par un. »

« Pour quelles raisons ? Il n'y a aucun risque. Tu as vu le froid qu'il fait ? L'eau est assez gelée pour que nous puissions passer sans problème ! »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières écailleuses et finit par avouer :

« Je ne suis pas rassurée, les éléments sont capricieux en ce moment… »

« De toutes façon il ne sera pas prudent non plus que tu transporte les chevaux car en ajoutant le poids de nos victuailles, le tout sera vraiment lourd pour ton aile tout juste rétablie… »

Saphira resta immobile pendant quelques secondes et finit par lancer d'un ton vif :

« Je volerais près du sol, au cas où… »

Eragon hocha la tête, satisfait par le compromis. Il fit signe à Vanir que leurs plans n'avaient pas changé et demanda à sa monture d'avancer. Le groupe se mit en marche d'un pas soutenu dans la neige profonde tandis que la dragonne rasait le sol, décrivant au dessus de leurs têtes de larges cercles concentriques en se laissant parfois planer pour reposer ses muscles.

Les chevaux cessèrent petit à petit de peiner pour continuer à avancer ; la neige devenait de moins en moins profonde et sa hauteur stagna aux alentours des paturons de leurs montures pendant de nombreuses minutes. Alors qu'ils étaient encore à une centaine de mètre de la mer de glace, Folkvïr dérapa sur le solen roulant des yeux, effrayé. Glissant sur les postérieurs, le cheval manquant de tomber sur le flanc. Eragon dut imposer son esprit dans le sien pour le convaincre de s'immobiliser le plus vite possible, et l'étalon finit par se stabiliser sur la neige en se capant sur ses membres plantés dans la neige. Vanir fronça les sourcils et le jeune dragonnier mit pied à terre. Saphira atterrit précipitamment en glissant dans la poudreuse. Son compagnon se baissa alors après s'être assuré que personne n'avait rien. D'un coup de pied, il déblaya la neige devant lui et creusa avec ses doigts tremblants un trou plutôt profond. Ses ongles crissèrent et Eragon entendit Roran et Vanir descendre de cheval pour le rejoindre.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Dragonnier ? Demanda l'elfe.

Il jeta un regard à sa dragonne et se gratta le menton d'un air ennuyé avant de montrer ce qu'il avait découvert :

- C'est étrange.

Sous eux se trouvait une immense plaque de glace.

- Le Ramr a dut déborder juste avant de geler, suggéra Roran.

Vanir contra :

- C'est peu probable, où alors la situation est plus anormale que nous l'avons pensé…

« Qu'en penses-tu, Saphira ?

« Restons sur nos gardes. Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais j'ai le pressentiment que cette traversée ne vas pas être de tout repos, les démons sous l'eau s'agitent. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pose ta main sur la glace. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en s'accroupissant dans la poudreuse et posa sa paume sur la surface glacée qu'il venait de dégager. Sous ses doigts, Eragon sentit une sorte de tremblement comme si une bête tapie sous la couche de cristal grondait, prête à bondir. Le bruit sourd et menaçant mis en garde le dragonnier qui se releva et demanda à Vanir :

- Penses-tu que l'eau continue à couler en dessous du verglas ?

- Probablement.

« Ce n'est pas uniquement çela, Eragon, quelque chose arrive. »

L'inquiétude de sa dragonne, d'ordinaire si sûr d'elle, crispa un peu plus le jeune homme. Se tournant une fois de plus vers l'elfe, il remarqua qu'il semblait aussi tendu que lui, peut-être même plus. Sa respiration était légèrement saccadée et sa poitrine se soulevait en un mouvement imperceptiblement précipité que seules ses nouvelles capacités lui permettaient de distinguer. Vanir s'aperçu qu'il était observé et le jeune dragonnier détourna la tête pour ne pas le gêner et ce dernier prit la parole :

- Nous sommes obligé de nous arrêter pour la nuit. Hâtons-nous, il nous faut atteindre le refuge avant la nuit.

Il remonta brusquement sur son cheval et Eragon l'imita. Roran se remit en marche avec eux en restant à la hauteur de son cousin :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le dragonnier hésita avant de répondre franchement :

- En réalité nous n'en savons rien. La nature se comporte étrangement, le temps est imprévisible et le crépuscule arrivera dans quatre heures, tout au plus. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes tous aussi prudent.

Son presque frère hocha la tête et relâcha ses rênes en cuir pour que son destrier puisse étendre l'encolure et regarder où poser les pieds.

Saphira volait plus bas que jamais. Ses écailles se reflétaient dans la glace et l'eau gelée scintillait sur son passage.

Ils passèrent à travers les vagues figées précautionneusement tout en gardant un train soutenue, peu tentés par l'idée de passer la nuit à même la glace ; ce qui signifiait pas de feu donc certainement une mort par hypothermie – sans conter les risques qu'encourait un voyage de nuit sur l'immense fleuve de glace.

La dragonne battait furieusement l'air des ses ailes puissantes et Eragon l'avait rarement vu aussi nerveuse. Quand il lui demandait ce qu'il la tenaillait, elle était incapable de répondre et déclarait :

- L'air est beaucoup trop lourd. Je sens des choses, Eragon, ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien remarqué.

Et c'était vrai, le jeune homme sentait l'électricité dans l'atmosphère, ses muscles tendus et il s'aperçue plusieurs fois que la Gedwëy ignasia scintillait faiblement par tressautement. Le pressentiment d'être cerné de tout côté étreignait ses épaules raides et ses yeux attentifs scrutaient l'horizon, se retournant de temps à autre pour regarder derrière eux, ayant l'impression d'être suivit.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365492221_1(point)jpg

Le soleil parcouru sa course, imperturbable, et le peu de chaleur qu'il émettait était rejeté par la glace et le froid qui avait prit possession de l'Alagaesia.

Eragon humecta ses lèvres une énième fois- tout en sachant que cela les assècherait encore plus. Son nez était rougi par les températures qui avaient encore dégringolées. Son cheval étendit l'encolure pour étirer la ligne de son dos tendue et crispée par leur longue marche sur la glace dure et glissante.

Le dragonnier mit pieds à terre pour soulager sa monture et continua à avancer tandis que Roran l'imitait. Vanir marchait devant et le jeune homme pouvait voir ses épaules se soulever à des intervalles beaucoup trop rapides. Sa silhouette tressautait en de petits sursauts nerveux, sa main gauche se crispait sur les rênes et la gauche était posée sur l'épaule de son destrier, comme s'il était défaillant. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le poil d'hivers de la jument qui tourna sa tête immaculée vers sa tête, semblant comprendre ce qui se tramait. Eragon ne quitta pas du regard Vanir ; de là où il se trouvait, le dragonnier pouvait percevoir la respiration saccadée de son compagnon de voyage sans même étendre son esprit jusqu'au siens. Son souffle était tout simplement difficile et au fur et à mesure que ses poumons s'emplissaient et se vidaient, un sifflement rauque venait crisser aux oreilles sensibles du jeune homme rendu pourtant sourdes par le froid.

A plusieurs reprise, Eragon dut se faire violence pour ne pas se rendre auprès de lui et lui demander se qui se passait mais à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point d'aller le voir, il réfrénait cette envie. De toute évidence, Vanir soufrait de quelque chose, mais il souffrait seul.

Pour cette raison, Eragon ne se sentait pas le droit de le rejoindre mais son inquiétude grandit quand l'elfe laissa tomber les rênes au sol en un hoquet de douleur en portant sa main à sa tête en tremblant. Roran l'interrogea du regard et le dragonnier bondit en avant pour porter secourt à son compagnon. En deux trois enjambée, il fut auprès de Vanir et le retint juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

« Eragon ! »

Tenant toujours son compagnon par les épaules il releva la tête vers la dragonne. Son cri avait transpercé son être ; il était remplit d'une terreur sans pareil.

Saphira atterrit en catastrophe, ses griffes crissant sur la glace. Le dragonnier croisa son regard, il était horrifié. Vanir se remit péniblement sur ses pieds pendant que le visage d'Eragon était balayé par une bourrasque doucereuse qui vint cingler son visage, éveillant une odeur qui tétanisa le dragonnier ; c'était celle de la peur.

Il se retourna brusquement derrière eux, de là où ils venaient et le souffle coupé, les yeux exorbités, Eragon sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner.

A une lieue de là se dressait dans le ciel bleu une masse sombre et gigantesque, plus haute que l'altitude qu'il avait réussit à atteindre en volant avec Saphira. Couvrant la moitié de la vue que ses yeux parvenaient à envelopper, la masse de nuages à la fois sombre et clair tournoyait à une vitesse lente et menaçante.

- Une tempête de neige! S'écria Roran.

Eragon se raccrochât aux yeux dilatés de Vanir qui était également pétrifié.

Il se retourna avec terreur en direction de l'atrocité.

Ce n'était pas une tempête, c'était bien plus que çà.

La masse tournoyante fut traversée par plusieurs éclairs fulgurants et elle s'étala en bondissant furieusement.

C'est là qu'Eragon comprit.

Il sentait le sol trembler comme quelques heures auparavant, à la différence près qu'il n'avait pas besoin de creuser et de poser sa paume contre la glace pour percevoir un imperceptible grondement ; il était debout et devant lui des fragments de glace bondissaient à plusieurs centimètres du sol. Le grondement s'amplifia et les chevaux commencèrent à reculer en roulant des yeux, paniquant.

« Eragon !».

Le ciel se déchira et ils réalisèrent tous en même temps que la chose arrivait droit sur eux.

Vanir se hissa difficilement sur sa jument qui poussait se levait sur ses postérieurs, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Eragon l'imita à toute vitesse suivit par son cousin. Il enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de sa monture et hurla :

- Vite !

Les chevaux partirent à toute allure et Saphira décolla en poussant l'air capricieux sous elle. Galopant ventre à terre sur le verglas, les destriers ne devaient leur salut qu'à leur adresse légendaire.

Eragon se pencha en avant et poussa sa monture qui accéléra encore. Il tourna la tête derrière eux et constata avec horreur que la tempête les précédait et les prendrais de vitesse incessamment sous peu. Dans moins de deux minutes, ils seraient tous happés et broyé par l'entité monstrueuse qui roulait à vive allure dans leur direction. Devant eux ils n'y a avait que cette vaste étendue de glace soulevée à certain endroit par d'immense vague figée, ils aillait tous mourir, Eragon ne voyait nul par où aller mais Vanir se tourna vers eux et s'égosilla :

- Suivez-moi !

Il ouvrit ses doigts et Folkvïr allongea courageusement ses foulées, il jeta un regard en direction de son cousin. Il peinait derrière eux, son cheval prenait du retard sur eux.

- Dépêche toi ! Hurla Eragon dans le blizzard qui les avait gagnés.

La tornade n'était plus qu'à trois cent mètres.

Faisant virevolter sa monture derrière un immense rocher à moitié recouvert par un gigantesque vague de glace, Vanir disparut avec sa monture derrière. Folkvïr se précipita à sa suite, dérapant dans le virage, contournant en catastrophe le grès sombre. Il entendit à peine les martèlements du cheval de derrière, il ne savait pas si s'était à cause de la tempête ou de la distance entre eux.

Eberlué, il se releva la tête en regardant où Vanir les menaient.

Devant eux s'étalait cinq cent mètre d'une couche de poudreuse recouvrant la glace et au bout, une gigantesque cascade. Figée en une multitude de stalactites qui pointaient leurs extrémités pointus vers le sol, tel des poignards près à ôter la vie, leur blancheur tranchant avec le ciel encore bleu

Vanir accéléra encore et Eragon jeta Folkvïr sur les empreintes de ce dernier.

Inquiet, il releva la tête vers les cieux et aperçue avec soulagement Saphira aux dessus de lui qui se débattait avec l'air tumultueux.

Parvenue à deux cent mètre de la chute de glace, Eragon se retourna en entendant un cri. Il jura.

Le cheval de Roran venait de tomber au sol ; déséquilibré par le vent, il tomba sur l'épaule droite en un bruit lourd.

- Roran ! Hurla le dragonnier.

De toutes ses forces, il rabattit sa main sur le côté et fit tourner Folkvïr qui dérapa en un bruit sinistre mais Saphira zébra l'air de ses ailes puissantes.

« Ne t'en fais pour lui ! Je m'en occupe, Va-t'en ! »

Le dragonnier la regarda foncer vers la tempête avec déchirement mais continua à avancer en direction de Vanir qui allait droit sur le bord de la cascade, à l'endroit où la glace n'avait pas recouvert la roche. Une faille haute d'une vingtaine de mètre et large de trois traversé par une roche à deux mètre du sol. Pendant que Folkvïr filait à toute allure à la suite de l'elfe, Eragon tourna la tête.

Saphira avait saisit Roran par les épaules en l'agrippant de ses serres en le soulevant, à seulement à une centaine de mètres de la chose sombre qui fonçait droit sur elle. Luttant contre les bourrasques violente, elle déposa directement le jeune homme sur la selle de son cheval qui galopait ventre à terre vers eux, il retomba durement sur le siège et serra les jambes, cherchant à conserver son assiette sans les étriers.

Roran était hors de danger, enfin presque. Saphira allait battre l'air de ses ailes fatiguées par l'effort pour s'extirper de la tornade. Un simple battement qui l'aurait mit hors d'atteinte du monstre qui continuait à avancer en projetant des éclats de glace et de la neige devant eux. L'air se déroba sous elle et, surprit par cette trahison soudaine, elle sombra.

Eragon hurla en la voyant se faire happer en direction la tempête tumultueuse, il fit demi-tour et fonça à tout allure dans sa direction. Le jeune homme vit sa silhouette se troubler, à demi dévorée par l'entité.

« Saphira ! »

Ce cri déchirant avait été aussi audible que mentale. L'esprit de sa dragonne de répondait plus et il la vit disparaître en un tourbillon d'écaille bleue au milieu du magma de nuages sombres et d'éclairs.

Ah suspens……… une petite review ?


	40. Chap 37 suite 2

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365495737_1(point)jpg

Folkvïr refusa d'avancer d'avantage ; il pila des antérieur en poussant un ronflement effrayé. Eragon lui demanda d'avancer mais le cheval refusait de se rapprocher d'avantage de la chose qui galopait à vive allure droit sur eux. Il se leva sur ses postérieurs avant d'avancer légèrement en trépignant.

- Saphira ! S'égosilla-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Saphira !

C'est alors qu'Eragon sentit son esprit frôler par un autre et miraculeusement, les ailes poussant l'air, Saphira réapparut de l'amas tumultueux en s'en extirpant avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ses ailes scintillèrent sous les rares rayons du soleil que la tempête n'avait pas interceptés et le dragonnier distingua de longues traînées rouges sur son amie.

« Eragon ! Va te mettre à l'abri ! » Rugit la dragonne.

Explosant de soulagement, il fit virevolter son destrier qui ne se fit pas prier pour décamper à toute vitesse soulevant des nuages de poudreuses. Saphira prenait du retard sur lui à cause des courants d'airs capricieux.

Eragon se retourna, la vague géante de neige et de nuage sombre gagnait du terrain, la fente au milieu des rochers n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètre et il était à égale distance de la tempête. Mis à part que le monstre avançait bien plus vite que le dragonnier et son amie se rapprochait de la cascade de glace.

« Plus vite ! » Transmit-il à son cheval les dents serrées, ses lèvres craquelées et ses yeux secs à fort de les garder grand ouvert pour mesurer quelle distance se trouvait la mort, à combien de foulées se trouvait le salut.

Il perçut sa dragonne au dessus de lui qui gagnait de la vitesse et qui restait à sa hauteur.

« Avance, Saphira ! »

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! »

Il sentait se souffle à la fois glacé et brûlant de la gigantesque avalanche derrière eux et sous lui, le poitrail de son cheval se couvrait de sueur, sa bouche se remplissait d'écume. Le Dragonnier entendait le grondement de la bête qui allait bientôt les avaler. Il releva brièvement la tête et rencontra le regard de Roran qui lui criait de se presser depuis l'abri dont seul sa tête dépassait. Le jeune homme réalisa que son poids ralentissait sa monture, pourtant extraordinairement rapide et résistante. L'avalanche brûla la croupe de son destrier qui bondit en s'arrachant aux flots d'air tumultueux en poussant un hennissement bref et plaintif. Son souffle s'accélérait, ses poumons en manque d'oxygène le brûlaient et pourtant il continuait d'avancer toujours plus vite. Les rochers n'étaient plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres et l'étalon se jeta aux dessus des vaguelettes figées par le froid en ignorant les chocs que ses sabots transmettaient à ses tendons fatigué. Etirant l'encolure, il tendit ses muscles au maximum.

Les oreilles d'Eragon ne percevaient plus que le battement d'air au dessus de sa tête crée par Saphira, le grondement derrière lui et le roulement de sabots sous lui. Quinze mètre, douze, dix… Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur asile, la mort derrière eux accélérait, bien décidé à ne pas laisser échapper son butin.

Eragon serra les dents en serrant son souffle glacé derrière lui.

« Saphira ! »

Parvenant de justesse à s'extirper des tentacules de la tempête, elle fondit sur lui en poussant un rugissement, l'arrachant à sa selle pour l'enlacer contre son poitrail de ses pattes écailleuses. Le dragonnier entr'aperçu Folkvïr bondir dans un dernier effort vers l'abri, libéré du poids de son cavalier. Il se sentit ballotté une dernière fois lorsque son amie battit l'air avant de fondre en repliant ses ailes dans la faille.

Le cheval se précipita à l'intérieur et Saphira passa par le haut de la faille car la place manquait en bas pour passer, utilisant ses dernières forces pour se replier autour de son compagnon.

La dragonne retomba durement dans la grotte sur le côté, du sang gicla et Eragon fut projeté contre un rocher.

Vanir qui venait de descendre de sa jument était appuyé contre une parois, toujours mal en point, incapable de réagir. L'avalanche allait s'engouffrer dans la brèche et leurs efforts auraient été vains. Le dragonnier ne pensa même pas à invoquer la magie, tout tourna autour de lui et du sang obstruait sa vision. Roran s'était figée face à l'inéluctable.

Dans un dernier effort Vanir tendit sa main droite en direction de l'ouverture et hurla, le visage recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur, les yeux exorbités :

-Moi Stenr !

Un grondement caverneux se fit entendre, le sol se mit à trembler et des pierres se détachèrent du plafond. Saphira poussa un gémissement sourd quand certaines tombèrent sur elle et Roran bondit pour arracher son cousin de justesse à l'endroit où le grès s'effondra en un bruit sinistre. Le regard de tous se figea sur la tempête.

La roche combla l'entrée en un fracas sinistre mais de la neige et des morceaux de glace réussirent à pénétrer dans la faille, un vent à la fois glacial et brûlant balaya l'abri mais s'arrêta lorsque la dernière pierre s'entassa, bouchant tout passage.

Tous restèrent immobile et silencieux, figé et écoutant avec appréhension la tornade à l'extérieur qui grondait, furieuse, cherchant un passage pour les atteindre. Pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils attendirent sans bouger d'un poil, trop pétrifié par l'angoisse jusqu'à ce qu'un silence inquiétant fasse résonner leur souffle. Eragon finit par se dégager douloureusement des bras crispé de son cousin.

- Merci, grinça-t-il à travers ses dents serrées à cause de la douleur.

- De rien.

Se levant avec difficulté, il s'appuya contre la paroi de la grotte ; une envie de vomir lui vint et sa tête bourdonna avant qu'il relève le menton et se précipita vers sa dragonne, s'étalant à moitié sur le sol.

« Saphira ! »

Celle-ci bougea faiblement en entendant son appel, les yeux mis clos et des morceaux de grès la maintenant au sol. Eragon jura et se jeta sur ses ailes en pesant son corps épuisé contre une roche pour la faire rouler et libérer son amie. Il parvint à dégager certains morceaux mais d'autres, trop volumineux, lui demandèrent d'invoquer la magie, ce que le jeune home fit sans se soucier de l'énergie dépensée tant il avait peur pour Saphira. Quand sa moitié fut délivrée, elle conserva les yeux mis clos, exténué. Le jeune dragonnier se traîna jusqu'à sa gueule pour l'enserrer de ses bras sans se soucier des pics acérés qui se plantèrent dans ses vêtements et colla sa tête contre la sienne en gémissant :

- Saphira…

Mais il n'eût pour réponse que son souffle rauque et difficile, elle ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus lente et faible, comme si la dragonne dormait.

Eragon se recroquevilla contre son amie, il n'avait plus d'énergie pour la soigner et à présent le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se serra contre elle comme si cela avait le pouvoir de les maintenir en vie et un sentiment d'impuissance déchira son cœur. Le dragonnier se mit à lui chuchoter des paroles incompréhensibles tel un petit enfant. Sa gedwëy ignasia le brûlait mais il resta prostré contre elle, le nez enfoui dans ses bras, collé contre les écailles à sentir les pulsations de son cœur trop lent dont le sang noir collait à son visage et lui brouillait la vue.

Le jeune homme ne sût jamais combien de temps il resta à bercer son amie, toujours est-il qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre et une poigne solide pressa son épaule :

- Eragon…

Ce dernier finit par revenir à la réalité et releva le menton, posant son regard sur son cousin sans vraiment le voir.

- Eragon, répéta ce dernier en tentant de jauger son état.

Mais ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien, le moment où il tombait au sol et apercevait sa moitié s'écraser contre la roche après l'avoir sauvé obstruait ses yeux voilés.

- Mon frère ! Insista le jeune homme en le secouant doucement.

L'interpellé sembla revenir à la vie mais toujours sous le choc il ne parvint pas à parler.

- Eragon, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas la soigner !

Pas de réponse.

- Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ? Réveille toi, petit frère ! Elle a besoin de toi ! On a tous besoin de toi !

Le dragonnier déglutit difficilement, réveillant un goût de sang abominable dans la bouche et il parvint à lâcher d'une voix rauque :

- De l'énergie, il me faut de l'énergie.

Roran fronça les sourcils sans comprendre et Eragon murmura d'un ton vide le regard perdu, tel un aveugle :

- je n'en aie plus. Demande à Vanir de s'aprocher… s'il te plaît.

Son cousin jeta un regard à l'elfe qui semblait en plein combat avec lui-même, tentant de maîtriser les convulsions qui le prenait.

- Hum, Je crois qu'il n'est pas en état te parler.

- J'ai… besoin de lui.

Eragon manqua de sombrer dans l'inconscience mais Roran lui asséna une tape sur la joue et le maintint éveillé :

- Eh ! Je suis là moi !

Mais le dragonnier secoua mollement la tête mais Roran enfonça son regard dans le sien :

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

- Je… J'ai besoin d'énergie… Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de prendre la tienne.

Roran cilla une ou deux fois des yeux, déconcerté et se reprit :

- Alors fait ce que tu as à faire !

- Pas avec toi…

- Mais si ! Allez, prend ma force, ça doit bien être dans tes cordes, dragonnier !

Eragon parvint à esquisser un sourire, hésita mais en sentant le pouls de Saphira s'affaiblir, il tendit difficilement sa main. Le jeune homme aspira l'énergie de son cousin, se bornant à lui en laisser assez pour ne pas le tuer. Avec une grimace, il renonça à en prendre d'avantage et grogna en collant sa paume sur Saphira :

- Waïse el…

Une lumière bleue jaillit et ricocha sur les écailles de la dragonne, projetant des milliers d'éclat bleu sur les parois rocheuses. Il apaisa seulement les blessures les plus graves sans parvenir à les guérir avec le peu d'énergie qu'il avait récolté.

Roran se laissa tomber au sol, fatigué et Eragon, exténué, murmura d'un ton faible :

- Merci… Mon frère.

Son cousin sourit faiblement et avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Eragon vit la grotte tourner douloureusement autour de lui.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

(j'ai faillit couper là, mais je me suis dit que ça ne se faisait vraiment pas^^)

_d1(point)__img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365499363_1(point)jpg_

_Eragon courrait sur la terre sombre et craquelée, du sang emplissait ses poumons. Il toussa plusieurs fois mais ses bronches le brûlèrent encore plus. Une longue et fine plaie avait griffé sa poitrine et de sang luisait, n'ayant pas eu le loisir de coaguler. Le dragonnier aurait put guérir cette blessure en moins d'une minute mais chaque seconde était précieuse et la douleur le maintenait éveillé. _

_Pour la centième fois au moins, il vérifia à sa gauche que son épée était toujours là, comme si elle pouvait tomber sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Le jeune homme se sentait tellement lourd ; ses pieds peinaient à se détacher du sol pour avancer._

_Il releva la tête et la morsure de l'air sec et froid raviva l'écorchure qu'il avait au coin de la lèvre. Eragon porta sa main à son côté, cela faisait plusieurs douzaines d'heures qu'il n'avait pas mangé et son ventre le brûlait. Pas comme s'il avait faim, plutôt comme s'il l'avertissait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien supporter ; le feu qui brûlait en lui emplissait tout son être et il savait qu'il ne restait en vie que grâce à lui._

_Les plants autour de lui se noircissaient sur son passage, certain s'enflammait et une fumée sombre et puante s'échappait du chemin noir qu'il traçait en avançant._

_Le dragonnier releva encore la tête vers l'horizon. Il ne l'apercevait pas mais sentait qu'elle était passée par là, et qu'elle s'éloignait. C'était la raison qui le poussait à mettre un pied devant l'autre ; parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant et même jamais. Il ne le supporterait pas. Elle entraînerait sa propre âme avec elle_

_Ses pieds se dérobèrent sous ses pieds quand il perdit sa trace. Eragon tomba au sol avec lourdeur, stupéfait de ne plus sentir où elle allait. Il tâta frénétiquement le sol comme s'il pouvait trouver le chemin à suivre au milieu des rares brins d'herbe qui poussait ici-bas – qui d'ailleurs se consumèrent entre ses doigts en se recroquevillant. Etouffant un gémissement de rage, il frappa durement se sol de son point endoloris. Les cheveux collés au visage par la sueur, Eragon sentit monter en lui une douleur et une colère des plus puissantes. _

_Il hurla de toutes ses forces._

Un sursaut le traversa et ses doigts craquèrent le sang à demi séché autour de sa main. Ouvrant faiblement les yeux, le dragonnier réalisa que la masse glacée sous lui était sa dragonne. Se réveillant d'un seul coup, il poussa un cri rauque en tentant de se relever et en sentant sa colonne vertébrale englobée d'hématomes, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa moitié qui ne réagit même pas.

Se relevant précautionneusement en serrant les dents à tel point qu'elles grinçaient. Il s'appuya sur la paroi dure et glacée de la roche d'une main maladroite et constata avec horreur que Saphira semblait inanimée. Se précipitant sur elle, l'esprit en alerte, Eragon perçut un sifflement rauque presque inaudible.

Il vit Roran étendus au sol qui n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille, vidé de ses forces. En revanche, Vanir n'était plus là mais le dragonnier n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Le jeune homme se leva, courbé en deux et fit le tour de son amie pour dessangler l'énorme selle qu'elle portait et défit les sacs attachés. Il éparpilla les parties métalliques de la seule portion d'armure des nains qu'ils avaient apportés avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Le dragonnier extirpa la ceinture aux pierres précieuse que son maître lui avait confié et se traîna jusqu'à son amie en grognant de douleur.

Se laissant tomber au sol, Eragon souleva le cuir paré de diamants. Ces dernières scintillèrent faiblement et dans la semi-obscurité. Le jeune homme releva rapidement la tête, il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Retournant à sa tâche, le dragonnier se figea en posant presque sa main droite sur les pierres.

Tremblant, il aspira le peu d'énergie qu'il avait accumulé les rares jours de son apprentissage où il lui en restait. Cela ne prit malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps, les diamants étant loin d'être saturés et quand Eragon eût finit, son mal de tête était toujours là mais s'était quelque peu atténué. Laissant sa main gauche tenant le ceinturon retomber mollement sur le sol, il s'effondra contre sa dragonne. Ce ne serait pas suffisant et le temps lui manquait.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur les deux chevaux et repoussa la vague de dégout qu'il éprouvait ce qu'il allait faire. Eragon savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais de sacrifier leurs compagnons de voyage pour Saphira mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le dragonnier regarda une dernière fois les yeux remplis d'intelligence de Folkvir, et prit sa tête dans ses mains nerveusement : il n'y parviendrait pas. Le jeune homme resta pendant de longue secondes en plein dilemme et leva sa main droite dans la direction du cheval couché sur le dur. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'apprêta à prendre son énergie, toute son énergie…

-Attend, Dragonnier !

Eragon se retourna en tressaillant, faisant protester son ventre recouvert de bleu. Vanir était apparut au milieu de la grotte sombre et avançait d'un pas léger dans leur direction, apparemment en pleine forme.

- Tu n'a pas besoin de faire ça, je vais te procurer de l'énergie.

L'elfe avait parlé avec une telle assurance que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être septique :

- Saphira a besoin de beaucoup de soin… Maintenant !

- Ce que je te donnera suffira à la maintenir en vie. Déclara Vanir avec un aplomb désarmant.

Eragon hésita pendant quelques secondes mais en sentant la vie de sa dragonne s'échapper un peu plus à chaque instant qui s'envolait, il accepta. L'elfe prit un ton grave :

- Ce que je vais faire comporte une partie de risques. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit que tu trouve étrange, prévient moi tout de suite !

Le dragonnier acquiesça, le souffle court.

- Je te transmets ce dont tu as besoin et toi tu guéris Saphira.

Et le transfert eu lieu. De Vanir émanait une quantité incroyable d'énergie que le dragonnier happait avidement pour nourrir le sort qu'il appliquait à son amie. Dans la grotte se réfléchit la lueur azur qui émanait de sa paume douloureuse. Devant eux, les immenses plaies commençant tout juste à s'infecter se refermèrent en un éclat bleu clair. Les muscles, les tissus se reconstituèrent sous leurs yeux et les écailles lisses poussèrent à la surface. Les trous et les déchirures des ailes furent comblée par une nouvelle membrane solide et tendue.

Roran s'éveilla doucement et regarda à distance ce qui ce passait et la magie qu'il vit lui fit pousser un juron.

Eragon termina par les pattes, la tête, l'arcade sourcilière, les paupières et enfin la gueule. Pendant qu'il se concentrait pour invoquer la magie, durant tout ce temps, ses pensées se troublèrent car l'elfe qui avait semblé si mal en point quelques heures auparavant lui fournissait plus d'énergie que Saphira elle-même n'aurait pu en produire. A moitié préoccupé, il jeta des coups d'œil furtifs dans sa direction ; le front de Vanir se recouvrait d'une fine pellicule de sueur alors que lui-même grelottait de froid. Eragon observa ses pupilles dilatées et son regard concentré à l'extrême fixer le sol puis lui. Ses paupière dévoilèrent une sorte de souffrance que le dragonnier ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Il semblait que l'énergie qu'il libérait le soulageait mais ses yeux se révulsaient puis se calmaient à intervalles réguliers et l'elfe paraissait mener un combat intérieur, se débattant avec lui-même.

L'énergie qu'il dégageait était colossale et un sentiment de puissance intense envahit le dragonnier qui se sentait entraîner par cette force inconnue, ses mains se mirent à trembler et un tremblement agita sa poitrine.

- Vanir…

Eragon se hâta de guérir ses propres blessures après s'être assuré que Saphira n'avait plus rien mais le tremblement s'accentua et l'elfe stoppa net.

- Il suffit.

Eragon sentit ses spasmes disparaître et déclara d'une voix rauque :

- Merci pour elle… nous te remercions, comment as-tu …

Vanir se raidit visiblement mais Eragon n'eut pas le loisir de l'interroger d'avantages car des fragments de pierres roulèrent sur le sol.

Saphira tentait de se lever mais sans succès elle retomba durement à terre en un grognement.

Eragon se jeta sur elle et enlaça fortement sa tête, elle ronronna doucement.

« Saphira… »

Elle ne répondit pas mais ronronna de plus belle.

« J'ai vraiment cru te perdre… » Reprit le dragonnier, les larmes aux yeux.

Saphira ouvrit les siens et plongea son regard aussi pur que celui du diamant dans celui de sa moitié.

« Heureuse de te revoir, petit homme. »

Il la serra contre elle en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues et ils restèrent tout deux l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, sentant leurs esprits et leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

Vanir se racla la gorge face à un Roran à moitié réveillé et déclara :

- Il nous faut partir d'ici, nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Saphira se mit sur ses pattes qui tremblèrent légèrement, conservant un équilibre précaire et l'elfe déclara :

- Nous partirons demain à la première heure. Ainsi, j'aurai le temps de nous trouver une issue pendant que vous récupérez des forces ;

Eragon hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa dragonne et son frère.

Demain viendrait bien assez tôt.


	41. Chap 37 suite 3

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Image d'illustration :

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365507945_1(point)png

_Une patte sombre, écailleuse et pourvue de griffes s'enfonça dans la terre en laissant une empreinte profonde. La bête avança en poussant un grognement rauque vers un dragon d'or immense, presque blanc, à la silhouette élancée. Il gronda puissamment en l'apercevant et ouvrit la gueule pour projeter un boule de feu dans sa direction mais cette dernière ne l'atteignit pas._

_La chose se jeta sur elle en poussant un rugissement et lacéra ses ailes ainsi que sa gueule, creusant une longue blessure au coin de la gueule de la créature. L'odeur du sang insuffla à la chose une puissance sans égal et il combattit de plus belle._

_Leurs rugissements se mêlèrent et la chose sut qu'elle allait avoir le dessus facilement ; son adversaire été déjà trop épuisé à cause de leur précédent combats._

_Celui-ci serait le dernier d'entre tous._

_La chose referma ces crocs acérés sur la gorge de son ennemi qui poussa un long râle, au loin, le dragonnier combattait avec son partenaire à lui et le monstre sue que son compagnon et lui gagnerait cette bataille. Il referma un peu plus son emprise un sang noir inonda ses crocs et sa langue. Le dragon rabattit sa queue sur la chose de toutes ses forces et réussit à lui faire lâcher prise. Il retomba au sol en protégeant sa profonde blessure. _

_Les deux créatures se mesurèrent du regard pendant un instant, chacun effectuant une trajectoire circulaire par rapport à l'autre._

_Plus loin, les deux hommes combattaient à l'épée, et l'homme aux oreilles allongées et aux cheveux argentés, le dragonnier, se défendait avec adresse. Il lui tournait le dos mais en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, la chose put voir que son allié, l'homme au visage dissimulé par un heaume noir, poursuivait ses assauts._

_Les deux animaux rugirent et tentèrent d'atteindre l'autre à coup de pattes griffues mais l'un ne possédait pas les atouts de l'autre. Ils continuèrent à s'observer à distance en grondant, le dragon montrait ses crocs._

_Le dragonnier réussit à atteindre l'homme à l'armure noir et les deux créatures stoppèrent leurs propres combats pour se tourner vers les deux hommes._

_Celui à la chevelure argent avait une mine sévère presque souveraine, il regarda son adversaire crisper sa main sur la blessure à la jambe qu'il venait de lui infliger. Profitant de ce moment de répit, il se tourna fébrilement vers son dragon pour juger son état._

_La chose sentit son sang s'électrifier et tout son être sournois se dirigea vers cette personne tant haï. Sa gorge s'emplit d'un goût de sang et son aptitude prononcée pour la sauvagerie fit trembler ses membres d'excitation._

_Elle désirait ce qu'il avait sur lui, elle le voulait et le lui arracherait de son corps inanimé s'il le fallait. La chose avait en avait besoin._

_Elle se tourna vers cet être et son regard pénétrant, pétrifiant et remplit d'une haine incompréhensible se posa sur la poitrine du bipède aux oreilles allongées._

_Sur son médaillon._

_Le sien._

Sirha bondit en hurlant, ses mains se crispant sur les draps, se cassant les ongles. Elle resta assise pendant quelques secondes, le cœur battant, les mains moites, le souffle court et les cheveux trempés de sueur.

La jeune fille étouffa un gémissement en ne parvenant pas à se reconnecter avec la réalité ; elle avait encore devant ses yeux la vision du monstre qui la hantait trop souvent. Des larmes de panique emplirent ses yeux et elle poussa un hoquet de douleur en s'apercevant que le médaillon lui rongeait la peau.

Dieu merci, il était toujours là.

Sirha porta sa main droite sur sa poitrine et la referma sur la cicatrice épaisse, sentant son pouls s'accélérer de plus belle. Des petites étincelles jaillirent à ce contacte mais la porteuse qui se sentait de nouveau happé dans le méandre de ses mauvais rêves et paniqua encore davantage. Son souffle devint rauque, ses tempes soudainement douloureuses et la jeune fille résista sans succès à la force sournoise qui l'agrippait pour tenter de refermer ses tentacules sur elle.

Se sentant perdre pieds, elle se débattit dans ses draps lourds cousus d'or et bondit sur ses pieds, les jambes tremblantes mais néanmoins suffisamment solides pour lui permettre de fuir ces visions qui l'assaillaient.

Une fois debout au centre de sa chambre, Sirha sentit une force inouïe prendre le dessus de sa conscience.

_La chose se jeta sur elle en poussant un rugissement et lacéra ses ailes ainsi que sa gueule, creusant une longue blessure au coin de la gueule de la créature._

La respiration coupée, une envie de vomir la prit. Pourtant une main à sa bouche, elle garda l'autre sur son pendentif, trop effrayée pour le lâcher.

_La chose sentit son sang s'électrifier et tout son être sournois se dirigea vers cette personne tant haï. Sa gorge s'emplit d'un goût de sang…_

- Non, souffla Sirha le regard furtifs et les pupilles exorbitées par la peur.

_Elle le voulait et le lui arracherait de son corps inanimé s'il le fallait._

-Non ! Cria-t-elle, prise de convulsions.

_Celui-ci serait le dernier d'entre tous._

En poussant un gémissement de frayeur, la porteuse retint les larmes et sortit de la chambre en courant.

Par chance, aucune servante ne l'intercepta en route.

Sirha courrait presque au milieu des dédales de couloirs, prise par la folie de ses visions, vêtue uniquement d'une robe de chambre blanche et vaporeuse.

_Elle se tourna vers cet être et son regard pénétrant, pétrifiant et remplit d'une haine incompréhensible se posa sur la poitrine du bipède aux oreilles allongées._

La porteuse sentit son médaillon se débattre lui aussi et la morsure qu'il lui infligea lui arracha un râle de douleurs. Incapable de se contenir toutes les émotions qui l'assaillait et dont l'étau se refermait autours de sa gorge. Elle s'engouffra dans la pièce la plus proche.

La salle était immense, tellement grande que Sirha n'en distinguait pas le fond. L'humidité qui y régnait rafraîchit la jeune fille mais elle se sentit de nouveau emprisonnée, aussi elle colla son dos brûlant contre le mur de pierre noir.

Se recroquevillant sur elle-même et tombant au sol, Sirha rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enlaça de toutes ses forces.

_Elle allait lui arracher, la chose allait bondir sur l'homme et lui prendre enfin l'objet._

Sirha tenta vainement de se calmer mais son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et son médaillon lui labourait les chairs, s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans son corps qui irradiait la douleur.

_La chose se ramassait sur elle-même et prépara son esprit à ravir celui de son adversaire, à tenir se vie dans le creux de sa main._

La porteuse se mit à trembler et planta le reste de ses ongles dans ses paumes, du sang commença à couler sur ses mains.

_Elle fléchit les pattes avant et se tient prête à bondir._

La jeune fille se terra contre le mur, ses épaules dénudées touchèrent les pierres rugueuses du mur, ses dernières s'illuminèrent, prenant la teinte et la texture lisse du diamant. Ce dernier se mêlait à une pierre noire qui étendait ses tentacules au milieu du verre translucide.

_Elle posa sa patte avant sur le sol, ses griffes cliquetèrent et sa gueule d'où dégoulinait le sang du dragon s'ouvrit._

Sirha étouffa un gémissement et sentit ses dernières convictions s'envoler. Elle déglutit difficilement et attendit, le menton relevé et sa poitrine se soulevant difficilement à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide.

_Elle allait le…_

Un rugissement sonore retentit dans toute la pièce et ses visions disparurent en un sursaut, avant que l'inévitable ne se produise.

Le voile devant les yeux de Sirha disparut et à travers ses yeux emplit par les larmes, de peur et de douleur, cette dernière aperçue celui qui l'avait libéré de l'emprise de sa chimère.

Shruikan.

Le dragon noir se tenant devant elle ou devrais-je dire, au dessus d'elle car il était d'une taille immense bien que son long et large cou soit baissé. Ses yeux étaient d'une intensité rare et dans ses énormes prunelles bouillonnait une lave en fusion. Ce regard perçant frappa la jeune fille qui, trop épuisée par les évènements et ayant encore le souffle coupé, ne tressaillit même pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent juste sous la méfiance mais elle resta immobile, trop heureuse d'avoir été délivrée.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps le dragon resta à la regarder, la porteuse crût juste percevoir pendant un instant l'esprit de la créature qui se tenait à un petite distance du siens mais quand elle s'en rendit compte, la sensation disparût tout aussitôt.

Le dragon se coucha tranquillement devant elle, ses griffes crissèrent contre le sol et sa queue immense, longue de plus d'une vingtaine de mètre, s'enroula autour du corps écailleux de la créature en un bruit de crécelles. Il ne plongea pas sa tête dans ses pattes avant comme l'avait fait Thorn auparavant, et garda le regard planté sur elle avant de courber son long cou vers l'arrière et de rester dans cette position ; les yeux mi-clos mais toujours braqués sur la porteuse. Cette dernière le détailla longuement avant de conclure qu'il n'était pas une menace pour lui – en tout cas pas ce soir.

Elle resserra faiblement ses bras autour des ses jambes et attendit.

http://d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365513149_1(point)jpg

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille poussait timidement une porte fenêtre en bois incrusté d'un vitrail bleu des plus purs. Les gons grincèrent légèrement et une déferlant de rayon de soleil fondit sur son visage, caressant d'un vague douce et chaleureuse ses paupières et ses joues.

La porteuse sortit silencieusement sur la terrasse, le froid mordant ses lèvres et quand ses fines chaussures se posèrent sur la pierre grisonnante, Sirha sentit un soulagement sans pareil ; elle s'étonna de l'emprise que cet endroit étrange avait sur elle.

La jeune fille avança au centre du balcon, sa traîne azur glissant légèrement sur le sol, pour parvenir au bord du muret, non loin du dragon de pierre qu'il l'avait effrayé dans ses souvenirs.

Hésitante, elle posa sa main sur le grès sombre et aussitôt, ce dernier tressaillit et la noirceur fit place au diamant azur qui se découvrit tout autour d'elle. Sirha posa alors son coude sur le cristal lisse, frais et s'appuya contre pour mieux observer les alentours enneigés. Silencieusement en garda un œil apaisées sur le saphir qui émergeait de la pierre noir et s'étalait sur la terrasse petit à petit, allant jusqu'à découvrir la statue du dragon ; faire scintiller ses yeux de verre, luire ses babines retroussées et ses dents pointus. A travers ses ailes de glace, la porteuse pouvait voir transparaître le ciel bleu et au bout d'un moment, elle tourna la tête, regardant juste devant elle, sur le muret et plongea ses yeux dans le saphir épais et poli.

La jeune fille repensa à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. C'était sans doute la plus étrange et angoissante de sa vie – du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle songea à la coïncidence qui avait fait que la porteuse soit entrée dans la salle des dragons. Sirha remâcha tout ce dont elle se souvenait en tentant de ne pas revivre ce dont elle avait rêvée, quelque chose lui soufflait que cela n'étaient pas uniquement que cauchemars ; ses visions était bien réelles. Elle n'était certaine que d'une seule chose ; elle ne voulait savoir comment ce combat se terminait, elle n'en avait aucune envie, vraiment aucune.

Sirha était restée à somnoler face à l'immense dragon pendant plusieurs heures, refusant de montrer une quelconque vulnérabilité devant lui et bien trop apeurée partir ou s'endormir, risquer de replonger dans les filets de son cauchemar qui l'aurait de nouveau piégée. Shruikan quand à lui l'avait fixé, un feu étrange dans les yeux, l'englobant de ses prunelles immenses emplit de lave liquide. Il avait semblé tendus, à la fois attentif, curieux et sur ses gardes, ce qui était probablement le propre d'un dragon allié à une brute sanguinaire. Les visions l'avaient quittée, du moins pour le moment.

Sirha, clignant des yeux pour rester éveillée, sortit de ses pensées en apercevant une silhouette sur sa droite.

Murtagh prenait l'air sur la terrasse du bureau qu'il occupait désormais la majeure partie de la journée, il s'approcha du muret et perçue un esprit à proximité.

Le dragonnier reconnut immédiatement celui de la porteuse et se tourna franchement pour l'observer, levant un sourcil, intrigué de sa présence.

Vêtue d'un tissu azur, lisse et soyeux, la jeune fille s'était appuyée contre le bord de la terrasse, le regard perdu dans le vide avec encore et toujours ce mutisme, cette mélancolie peinte sur ses traits. Le jeune homme cerna son esprit à distance sans réussir à capter la moindre émotion exploitable. Frustré, il la détailla avec insistance pour tenter de la percer à jour, sans succès.

C'est alors qu'elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant s'éveiller. La porteuse tourna la tête vers lui et s'aperçue de sa présence. Quand elle lui lança un regard calculateur, il ne s'en préoccupa presque pas ; le dragonnier avait réussit à intercepter une pointe d'agacement. Murtagh remarqua aussi une couche de maquillage posée juste sous les yeux pour sans doute cacher de profondes cernes, ce qui l'intrigua d'avantages.

Curieusement, en s'apercevant de sa présence, elle le considéra un instant, figée. Puis un voile de résignation passa sur son visage et les perles bleues accrochée à ses oreilles tressaillirent légèrement et sa respiration souleva le saphir pendus à son cou.

Murtagh se rendit alors compte que la pierre noire se découvrait à seulement quelques mètres devant lui, gagnant sa terrasse, franchissant le vide qui la séparait de celle de la porteuse. Cette dernière ce figea à nouveau en le voyant changer de couleur. Un diamant pur et translucide mêlé à un noir profond coula sous le bleu qui disparût. Le dragonnier fronça les sourcils ; un pressentiment l'assaillit et Thorn, couché à l'intérieur, le sentit immédiatement. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit relever la tête lentement et lui lancer un regard, alerte.

Devant lui, de l'autre côté, Sirha se raidit et recula d'un pas, à demi effrayée.

Une ride inquiète lui barra le front et elle déglutit.

Murtagh la regarda une fois de plus et, en gardant soigneusement la distance habituelle qu'il prenait avec son esprit, il finit par faire demi-tour avant que le cristal ne l'atteigne et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, il vit du coin de l'œil que la jeune fille faisait de même ; un bruissement d'étoffe lisse parvint à ses oreilles.

Sirha resta figée pendant tout le temps qu'il l'examina puis à son tour elle partit en tournant les talons, profondément troublée par le changement brusque de l'atmosphère, de la couleur des diamants. De cette sensation réconfortante qui avait soudainement disparut. Elle avait cherchée dans les yeux du dragonnier les réponses à ses questions mais le gouffre de son ignorance n'avait pas été comblé. Pire encore, il s'était creusé un peu plus.

Une heure plus tard, elle marchait, exaspérée, derrière Behosh qui se traînait d'une manière pathétique, appuyé sur la canne que la jeune fille connaissait bien.

Vrrana avait tenus à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, alors son mentor avait décidé d'en faire de même ; reprenant cette apparence de loque sur pattes, de vieillard impotent. Et pendant que la dame de compagnie lui faisait un discourt sur l'importance de l'apprentissage des bonnes manières pour une aristocrate de son rend, Sirha se retint de préciser que, officiellement, elle n'avait pas encore reçus son titre – ce qui était tant mieux. Elle ne dit rien mais à chaque paroles mielleuse que son maitre, Vrrana renchérissait, et la porteuse levait les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

La jeune fille était particulièrement impatiente d'arriver à destination car Behosh lui avait promit que l'endroit où ils se rendaient lui plairait et en présence de l'autre idiote, son mentor cachait sa vrai nature, les retardant.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité à Sirha, ils parvinrent devant des grandes portes en bois massif.

- Je regrette de devoir mettre un terme à cette conversation passionnante, madâme, minauda Behosh.

Sirha leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'il en finisse !

Après quelques paroles sèches de vieille femme et elle s'en alla enfin. Behosh se redressa franchement, prenant une bonne vingtaine de centimètre. Il s'étira avant d'enfoncer une énorme clé en métal sombre dans la serrure. Un bruit sourd retentit puis un grincement sordide.

- Vous savez, à force de jouer un rôle, parfois on ne parvint plus réellement à savoir comment est l'être humain caché derrière, le personnage ou la personne. Siffla Sirha, cynique.

- Excellent propos, je trouve qu'ils te correspondent tout à fait.

La porteuse fulmina, elle s'apprêtait à répondre d'une manière cinglante tout en s'engouffrant derrière Behosh dans l'embrassure des portes quand elle se figea, soufflée.

Devant eux se trouvait des étagères pourvus d'énormes ouvrages aux reliures usées, dorées ou vernies. Un nombre incalculables de livre était soigneusement rangés dans d'énormes étagères en bois sombre et si certain était ouvert sur de larges tables, d'autres était resté oublié et reposait sur les planches, recouvert de poussière.

Des manuscrits étaient étalés sur des bureaux et certains parchemins étaient reliés par de simple lacet de cuir ou étalés. Une odeur de papier usé parvint jusqu'aux narines de la jeune fille et ses yeux englobèrent l'immense salle toute entière. A travers les vitres épaisses au verre dense perçait le soleil et quelques rayons ricochaient sur les couvertures cuivrées de certains livres, atteignant quelques mèches de cheveux de la porteuse, ravivant des reflets roux et la lueur sauvage de ses prunelles depuis trop longtemps endormies.

d1-point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365517471_1(point)jpg

Entrant dans la pièce avec entrain, Behosh se dirigea vers un bureau en bois sculpté, lui avança un siège et ils s'assirent. Sirha ne cessait de regarder tout autour d'elle ; il lui semblait impossible qu'une pièce contienne autant de livre.

La jeune fille savait lire, Ithia, son ancienne patronne lui avait enseigné les lettres et les chiffres pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à tenir la boutique. La porteuse était capable de déchiffrer quelques lignes, mais les manuscrits empilés sur les tables et les étagères devaient contenir plus de mille fois toutes celles qu'elle avait pût lire dans sa courte vie.

La pièce était très grande ; Shruikan aurait put y tenir en baissant la tête, en pliant un peu ses membres et les étagères en acajou reflétait doucement la lumière qui transparaissait à travers les épais vitraux. Les couvertures des livres étaient tantôt lisses et marron clair, d'autre était presque noires et usées. Il y avait ici tout sortes d'ouvrage, du plus petit au plus grand, rangés et classés dans des étagères plus où moins hautes.

Un vieux lustre était pendu au dessus de leur tête mais toutes les bougies étaient éteintes. Devant elle se trouvait des parchemins soigneusement calligraphiés et les lettres tracées à l'encre sombre s'allongeaient en courbes gracieuses et régulières sur le papier dorée et craquelé.

Behosh la laissa découvrir la pièce les yeux brillants, le visage particulièrement solennel et grave, un léger sourire aux lèvres et Sirha devina que toute sa vie était ici.

« Voici la plus grande collection de livre de l'Alagaesia. Nous y viendrons souvent. Souvient-toi qu'ici se trouve tout ce qu'un homme à toujours rêver de posséder. Le savoir, la liberté se trouve dans chacun de ses ouvrages aussi traite-les avec respect ; des hommes sont morts pour les acquérir et d'autres ont tué pour s'en emparer. Le contenu de ses étagères est sacré ; très peu de personnes y ont accès et toi, tu en as le privilège alors profite-en. Toute la connaissance se trouve dans ces livres, que tu t'en rendes compte ou non. »

La porteuse hocha la tête, profondément touchée par le discourt de son maître, par la majesté et le silence des lieux. Pendant que Behosh parcourait la bibliothèque, totalement dans son élément, Sirha caressa du bout des doigts le bois lisse et ancien de la table d'où émanait une odeur de résine. Elle regarda son maître marcher le long des meubles et, paraissant connaître le moindre recoin de la pièce, il s'arrêta auprès de l'étagère et saisit habilement deux livres lourds à la couverture havane qui pourtant ne contenait aucun titre. Tournant les talons, il revint vers eux et tenant les ouvrages avec une précaution et un respect comme s'il tenait un être humain dans les bras. Le vieil homme les posa doucement sur le bureau s'asseyant en face d'elle, lui tendant un des deux exemplaires. La jeune fille le reçut avec précautions et continua à observer Behosh, un magma d'émotions indescriptible bouillonnant dans sa poitrine. Imitant son mentor avec assiduité, elle l'ouvrit à la première page.

Deux textes était soigneusement écrits à un encre olivâtre, l'un sur une page et l'autre sur celle de derrière. Le premier était dans sa langue natale et le second n'était qu'un enchaînement de lettre plus belle et plus complexe les unes que les autres mais malheureusement totalement illisible pour la porteuse. Elle reconnût en un froncement de sourcils les empreintes qu'il y avait sur son médaillon. Behosh lui jeta un regard, comme s'il s'attendait à la voir réagir et commença la leçon du jour :

« Cet ouvrages retrace l'épopée des hommes et des créatures peuplant l'Alagaesia, de leurs arrivée sur ses terres à aujourd'hui. Alternativement, le texte est écrit dans notre langue et sur la page qui suit, en ancien langage. Nous lirons essentiellement la langue des elfes pour étudier en nous aidant au début de notre idiome de façon à ce que tu sois bientôt capable de déchiffrer seule un texte en calligraphie elfique. »

Sirha opina et ils se mirent au travail. Pendant un premier temps, Behosh lui faisait la lecture, lui apprenant à décoder les signes étrange qui n'était qu'en fait des lettres plus où moins prolongées d'arabesque. De temps à autre, lorsqu'ils croisaient dans leur lecture un mot que le vieil homme avait déjà traduit auparavant, il en demandait la signification à la jeune fille qui s'en souvenait la plupart du temps excepté lorsque le mot était décliné selon la fonction grammaticale du mot. Dans ce cas là, son mentor la corrigeait patiemment en lui faisant prendre note de ces particularités. La journée se poursuivit ainsi et malgré sa fatigue à cause de sa nuit blanche, Sirha resta attentive pendant la leçon de son maître, se plongeant au cœur de l'histoire de l'Alagaesia et de ces habitants, tantôt septique face à certaines informations, tantôt passionnée par d'autres.

« Le sang du roi Palancar coule dans les veines des villages de Carvahall et de Therinsford. Déclara son mentor.

Sirha se troubla.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? Demanda Behosh.

- Non…c'est que… ce nom me dit quelque chose…

-Therinsford ?

-Oui.

Sans savoir pourquoi, ce village ne lui semblait pas étranger, plus curieux encore, il lui paraissait même familier. Son maître n'insista pas et poursuivit sa leçon, imperturbable.

Des heures plus tard, après avoir soufflé la bougie posée sur le bureau, elle rentra dans ses appartement sans avoir besoin de passer par la salle du trône ; en effet, le roi était occupé par d'autre tâche et Sirha était ravit de ne pas avoir à faire le compte rendus journalier de ses moindres faits et gestes. La jeune file se coucha rapidement après avoir subit un dîner en tête à tête avec Vrrana qui s'était fait un malin plaisir à la sermonner durant tout le repas sur les bonnes manières et les conduites à avoir lors de ce genre circonstance. Malgré sa bonne volonté, Sirha sentait la fatigue peser lourd sur ses épaules, aussi, lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil profond. La nuit fût relativement calme, la porteuse fit de nombreux rêves cette nuit là mais les cauchemars ne réussirent pas à l'atteindre, les images qui lui parvenaient était brouillées et remplacées par d'autres qui n'avait aucun sens.

Le lendemain, elle retourna à la bibliothèque avec enthousiasme et étudia avec assiduité toute la journée aux côtés de son maître. Lorsque le soir arriva, la pièce faiblement éclairée comme la veille par quelques bougies collées les unes aux autres par la cire fondues. Sirha entendit Vrrana arriver, ses talons frappant durement les dalles de pierre froide. La jeune fille alla donc ranger les ouvrages qu'ils avaient sortis sur la commande de son maître, glissant sa main entre deux livres pour y insérer les autres quand elle aperçue la vieille dame à travers les portes entrouvertes.

Murtagh venait de l'intercepter et avant qu'elle eu le temps de protester, il lui glissa quelques paroles que la porteuse ne saisit pas. Vrrana ouvrit grand la bouche et d'un air stupéfait, brisant pour une fois le masque solennel et étudié de son visage, tourna sa tête vers elle et Murtagh fit de même. La vieille femme murmura quelques mots à son oreille et le dragonnier hocha gravement la tête.

Instinctivement, Sirha reporta son attention sur son maître qui se trouvait plus près de la porte qu'elle. Il tourna la tête vers son élève et le regard qui posa sur elle la pétrifia. Ses yeux était graves et inquiets, quelques rides soucieuse barrait son front et s'apercevant qu'elle tentait de déchiffrer ses traits, il lui sourit d'un air rassurant mais la porteuse ne s'y trompa pas ; il allait se passer quelque chose et pour une raison ou une autre, Behosh s'inquiétait et pour lui, qui s'était toujours comporté de manière désinvolte, cela était mauvais signe. Sirha tenta de déchiffrer une fois de plus son visage mais sans succès. Elle aperçue juste Murtagh qui la dévisagea à travers ses mèches de cheveux sombres de ses prunelles glacées et inquisitrices.

Le lendemain matin, la partie de château où se trouvaient ses appartements était en ébullition. Les servantes courraient dans tout les sens et les domestiques s'affairaient. Aux écuries aussi l'on s'agitait, on s'emparait des selles et des brides récemment graissées. Les crins des chevaux furent brossés, leurs robes lustrées et les derniers brins de pailles pris dans les crinières furent ôtés rapidement. Les colliers de chasse furent fixés sur les larges poitrails des montures et des vivres attachés solidement aux selles ainsi que quelques armes, deux poignards et autant de courtes épées.

Dans ses appartements, des mains énergiques serraient presque brusquement les lacets en cuir du corsage de Sirha, enserrant fermement sa taille, dessinant ses hanches et remontant sa poitrine. Le médaillon fut évidement recouvert d'une couche épaisse de maquillage comme d'ordinaire. Ses cheveux furent rassemblés au dessus de sa nuque et des bouches naturellement dessinées retombèrent, encadrant son visage. Sa tenue de voyage était plutôt simple comparée à ce qu'on lui faisait porter d'habitude mais le cuir était lissé et parfaitement cousus. Son corset était plutôt clair mis à part le morceau qui recouvrait sa poitrine et descendait le long de son ventre. Son visage était dépourvu de fard et on lui passa juste une perle à chaque oreille et un collier simple avec lui aussi une bille nacrée. Une cape sombre et lourde fut posée sur ses épaules.

Ainsi, ils partaient en voyage. D'après Vrrana, ils ne partaient que quelques jours mais son comportement était étrange avec elle et même si la vieille femme semblait révolté à l'idée de cette expédition – elle partait sans chaperon- elle ne lui fit que quelques recommandations mais ne pesta pas ce qui étonna la porteuse.

Elles descendirent toutes les deux les grands escaliers, Murtagh l'attendait en bas, la détaillant du regard comme à son habitude d'un air neutre de ces prunelles d'acier. Il la salua très brièvement du regard et sortit dehors, sa longue cape noire se balançant à droite puis à gauche, Vrrana et la jeune fille sur ses talons.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches du palier, le dragonnier marqua un temps en apercevant Behosh s'approcher à grand pas, oubliant presque de jouer son rôle de vieil estropié. Sirha s'arrêta immédiatement se rendant compte de la gravité des prunelles de son maître. Voyant qu'il s'était lui aussi stoppé, elle fit un pas en avant en devinant qu'il voulait lui parler seul à seul. Intriguée, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui d'un air étonnée.

La porteuse s'approcha de son maître d'un pas nerveux, Murtagh attendit, en les observant du coin de l'œil. Visiblement, le vieil homme était différent et le dragonnier ne parlait pas du petit jeu auquel il avait l'habitude de se livrer ; il semblait si grave, quelque chose pesait sur ses épaules, comme s'il devait porter le poids d'un secret qui serait encore plus lourd à révéler. Etrange…

Rendue encore plus nerveuse par l'attitude de son maître, Sirha sentit la tension monter d'un cran. Behosh semblait plus crispé que d'habitude, quelque chose clochait. Ces yeux clairs entourés de rides creusées la fixèrent pendant quelques secondes puis il sembla se reprendre et lui tendit une arme en souriant d'un air poli et convaincu :

« Je tenais te l'apporter. C'est l'épée avec laquelle tu t'entraînes depuis le début de ton apprentissage. J'estime que tu peux la porter sans te blesser trop gravement par accidents. Déclara-t-il avec humour, dissimulant la flamme inquiète de ses yeux.

- Behosh qu'est-ce que vous…Chuchota Sirha.

- Et j'ai aussi cela pour vous, l'interrompit son mentor en lui tendant un poignard et son fourreau de cuir rouge vif. Faîtes-en bon usage.

- Je… Balbutia la porteuse, troublée par l'insistance de son maître, je vous suis reconnaissante…merci !

Il lui lança un regard insistant et Sirha s'éloigna de lui à regret. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, la porteuse se rendait compte que le vieil homme était comme un repère pour elle et le voir aussi attentionné la troublait ; elle avait toujours sur la défensive avec lui et pourtant Behosh semblait la comprendre. Il anticipait ses réactions et répondait quasiment à toutes ses questions sans jamais la rabaisser ou la regarder de haute- contrairement à tout les autres.

Grâce à son apprentissage avec lui, la jeune fille percevait désormais beaucoup plus de chose ; ses yeux trouvaient rapidement matière à analyser et les heures passées à étudier et à écouter le silence avait affiné son ouïe. Une sorte d'égalité s'était installé entre eux même si Sirha éprouvait une sorte d'admiration pour sa répartie, son savoir, son adresse. Il y avait surtout cette sorte d'indifférence et la manière dont il excluait le roi de tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble ; ici, tous les nobles, les domestiques, les valets se référaient à Galbatorix ; tout passait par lui. Avec Behosh, c'était différent. Les choses s'accomplissaient comme elle devait s'accomplir mais grâce à cet apprentissage, la porteuse sentait qu'elle se constituait bien plus qu'un stock de connaissance ; elle se construisait. Tout ce que la jeune fille emmagasinait l'aiderait à être plus forte, à résister à tout ce que la vie allait encore lui faire subir- ou plutôt ce que Galbatorix allait lui infliger à l'aide de Murtagh, même si pour l'instant, ils semblaient toujours vouloir l'intégrer dans leur espace vital. Shruikan… elle ne savait pas vraiment que penser de lui, il était probablement une bête sanguinaire- comme tout les dragons apparemment. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il pouvait être terrifiant. En fait Sirha n'en avait aucune idée car il ne s'était jamais employé à l'effrayer mais la porteuse imaginait sans peine ce qu'un monstre de son envergure pouvait infliger à une fragile humaine comme elle.

Murtagh s'arrêta au milieu des marches et Sirha le rejoignit tout en restant à bonne distance de lui. Des palefreniers arrivèrent alors en courant presque aux côtés des chevaux qui trottinait en piaffant d'impatience. Son cœur fit un bond en reconnaissant Yawë. Ainsi, elle ferait le voyage avec lui. Ses craintes s'envolèrent d'un seul coup et son cœur s'allégea. Bondissant au milieu de la foule d'écuyers, l'étalon semblait empresser de se ruer dehors ; il venait de passer plus de deux mois sans sortir au dehors et à présent les oreilles dressée, le coursier poussait sur ses jarret en cabriolant aux côté du palefrenier qui le tenait par la bride.

Murtagh ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers elle lorsque, incrédule, il sentit l'esprit de la jeune fille voler en direction du cheval. Leurs consciences se frôlèrent pour le coller l'une à l'autre, la présence de l'un apaisant l'autre. S'il pouvait comprendre l'attachement de la jeune fille à l'animal, il avait peine à croire que le cheval, aussi intelligent puisse-t-il être, soit aussi réceptif et attentifs à la jeune fille. Encore un mystère relié au médaillon apparemment…

Il s'approcha de Thornac, mis pied à l'étrier. Thorn restait pour s'entraîner au combat rapproché avec Shruikan. Des conflits important se préparait et en échange, le jeune homme avait carte blanche pour utiliser sa force profonde-avec parcimonie, bien sûr. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de s'en servir sans lui, c'était comme écrire dans le vide, comme se regarder dans un miroir et s'apercevoir qu'il manque une partie de soi dans le reflet.

Sirha imita le dragonnier et monta avec empressement sur son compagnon d'infortune, fourrant ses mains dans sa longue crinière en ressentant une paix et un soulagement indescriptible. Pousser par un élan indescriptible, elle jeta un dernier regard vers son maître qui ne souriait plus. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et la porteuse sentit une sorte de coup de vent frôler et atteindre l'esprit de Yawë. Intriguée, elle reconnue vaguement la conscience de Behosh et fronça les sourcils. Mais avant que la jeune fille aie le temps s'interroger d'avantages, l'étalon sous elle trépigna, Murtagh effleura les flancs de sa monture et son coursier gris pommelé poussa sur ses jarret qui détala. Apercevant les portes grandes ouvertes, Yawë dressa les oreilles et bondit en avant quand ses jambes bougèrent faiblement.

Dans un vacarme étouffé par la neige, les deux cavaliers sortir de la forteresse dans un galop soutenu. En franchissant les murs de la capitale, un mélange de curiosité et de crainte piqua la jeune fille. La plaine enneigées devant eux semblait infinie et une joie passagère s'infiltra dans le cœur de Sirha ; cela faisait tellement de temps qu'elle attendait ça : galoper sur Yawë avec Urû'baen derrière eux. Malheureusement elle ne le faisait pas libre mais chaque foulée que l'étalon blanc allongeait, grisé par l'étendu à parcourir devant eux, elle s'éloignait du roi et de son dragon, des souvenirs de tortures qui l'assaillait et de ses cauchemars qui rodaient autours d'elle quand la jeune fille s'abandonnait dans son sommeil. Tout cela était loin d'elle, du moins, elle l'espérait.

Murtagh poussa légèrement sur ses étiers pour soulager sa monture, libérer son dos et lui permettre de prendre de la vitesse. Il sentit les foulées de son cheval s'allongée, avalant les mètres avec avidité. Cela lui faisait plaisir de remonter son cheval même s'il aurait largement préféré être accompagné de Thorn. Mais il était tout de même satisfait de galoper de nouveau sur son coursier d'autant plus qu'il lui avait ardus de le retrouvé : resté à Farthen Dûr dans les écuries des Vardens, le jeune homme avait tenus à le récupérer ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Heureusement pour eux, les rebelles avaient déserté les alentours des souterrains quand les sbires du Roi l'avaient localisé et ramené à la forteresse pendant que le monarque le formait en employant les grands moyens. Le cheval avait été le premier privilège qu'il eût reçut grâce à son statut de dragonnier et bien d'autres avaient suivit, le confortant dans le camp qu'il avait rallié au début contre sa volonté. A présent, Murtagh, avec Thorn à ses côtés, assistait le roi dans le commandement de l'Empire et, aux sommets de l'échelle sociale, juste en dessous de Galbatorix, à ses côtés, ils jouissaient de conditions de vie à la mesure de leur grandeur. Tout ça juste en restant aux côtés du roi- même ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

A présent, il galopait à vive allure, avec Sirha à sa droite, légèrement en retrait. Plus le temps passait, plus le dragonnier observait un fait étrange ; alors que son apprentissage était sensée- tout d'abord de la convaincre de la nouvelle bienveillance de Galbatorix à son égard- lui apporter les compétences requises pour se protéger et remplir le dessin que ce dernier avait tracé pour elle. Or, son esprit aurait dû se blinder au fur et à mesure de ses leçons mais au contraire, il diffusait des émotions confuses mais de plus en plus puissantes, ajoutant à l'agacement du dragonnier une couche supplémentaire au fait que la plupart de ces émotions surgissait brusquement, sans qu'il puisse totalement savoir pourquoi. Par exemple, en ce moment même, elle irradiait un mélange de soulagement et de vigilance. Les rayons qu'elle émettait venaient frapper contre lui sans qu'elle semble s'en apercevoir, mais lui, il sentait sa conscience frôler la sienne et le dragonnier se faisait violence pour ne pas bondir sur elle, fouiller ses pensées, s'emparer des plus intimes… comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel esprit étranger.

Il poussa encore son cheval et, le froid tentant de percer l'épais manteau noir qu'il portait, sans succès. Le jeune homme, habitué grâce à ses fréquents vols avec Thorn, pouvait ouvrir les yeux pour regarder devant lui, Sirha de son côté, se mordait légèrement les lèvres pour tenter de les protéger du froid et plissait ses paupières.

Quand la forteresse ne fut plus qu'un point minuscule derrière eux, Murtagh fit virevolter son cheval vers le sud, soulevant un tourbillon de poudreuse.

Direction Helgrind.


	42. Chap 38 part 1

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365542637_1(point)jpg

La porteuse referma douloureusement ses doigts glacés sur ses rênes durcit par le froid et demanda donc à Yawë de ralentir par le biais de leur liaison mentale.

Tressautant dans la selle à cause de la fatigue, Sirha attendit que son étalon repasse au petit trot et s'immobilise juste derrière le coursier pommelé du dragonnier qui sauta souplement au sol. La jeune fille grogna intérieurement : Comment Murtagh arrivait-il à paraître si détendus, n'était-il pas frigorifié ?

Avec la température qu'il faisait, le jeune homme ne semblait pas atteint par le vent glacé, la neige qui tombait et les flaques d'eau qui autour d'eux gelaient.

La cavalière se laissa tomber au sol en un soupir étouffée par un gémissement. En retombant sur ses pieds, il lui sembla que ses orteils s'étaient brisés en mille morceaux. Elle s'activa faiblement en tenant Yawë par la bride, suivant le dragonnier qui marchait dans la neige d'un pas leste et assuré tandis que la jeune fille pataugeait lamentablement. Ses bottes laissaient des profondes empreintes dans la poudreuse, ses jupons trempés étaient collés à ses chevilles.

Murtagh s'approcha d'un arbre assez grand pour pouvoir tous les abriter malgré l'absence de feuillage; eux et les chevaux. Le temps d'un clignement d'œil, il murmura un ou deux mots et un espace large fut dégagé, fumant légèrement. Le dragonnier s'avança d'un air neutre et Sirha suivit, hésitant une fraction de seconde lorsqu'elle posa un pas sur l'herbe sèche écrasé par la neige ayant désormais disparût. Intrigué, elle regarda attentivement le sol avant relever la tête quand Murtagh lui jeta un coup d'œil, ses yeux azur la jaugeant rapidement du regard.

La nuit allait rapidement tomber, une lueur rougeoyante apparût sur la paume du jeune homme et un craquement retentit derrière Sirha, qui sursauta en se retournant à moitié. Les branchages sec de l'arbre se détachèrent bruyamment et vinrent s'empiler au centre du cercle d'herbes dégagées. Le dragonnier marmonna sourdement quelques mots en fouillant dans les sacoches de sa selle les brindilles s'enflammèrent rapidement. Des bûches s'ajoutèrent au foyer et en moins d'une minute un feu brûlait, réchauffant tangiblement l'atmosphère. Sirha ôta la bride de Yawë et la selle en imitant le jeune homme et l'étalon s'éloigna de quelques foulées pour aller se rouler sur l'herbe sèche, la sueur collant les brins sur son poil d'hivers épais, emmêlant ses crins.

Il faisait à présent nuit et l'obscurité avait encerclée le lieu de camp. En passant derrière elle, Murtagh avait déposé d'un air froid une épaisse couverture sur ses épaules que la jeune fille avait acceptées sans rechigner, frigorifiée. Enfouissant ses mains entre les plis du châle, la mâchoire contractée pour ne pas claquer des dents, la porteuse refusait d'étaler sa faiblesse devant le dragonnier mais elle sentait ses doigts s'engourdirent, ses joues rougirent sous l'effet du froid. Ses lèvres étaient rouge sang, fortement irritées par le vent et le gel.

Sirha attrapa son bol de bouillon à sa droite d'une main tremblante et porta à sa bouche en se brûlant à moitié. Le liquide chaud-bouillant descendit dans sa gorge, décongelant quelques peu ses poumons et son ventre. Murtagh lui lança des regards froids et distants comme à son habitude, avant de plonger dans ses pensées qui visiblement absorbait toute son attention.

Le dragonnier observait de temps à autre la porteuse, discutant avec son dragon. Evidemment, ils gardaient contact même lorsque de longues distances les séparaient.

Il la regarda retenir un bâillement et retint une grimace moqueuse en la regardant retenir des tremblements de froid. La jeune fille tentait de dissimuler ses grelottements – très mal- alors que son esprit hurlait qu'elle allait bientôt s'engourdir toute entière à cause des basses températures- même l'herbe déneigée commençait à geler.

S'ils ne voulaient pas mourir de froid dans leur sommeil, ils leur faillaient une source de chaleur et le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de gaspiller de l'énergie en alimentant un feu jusqu'à ce que le soleil daigne venir les réchauffer. Murtagh posa son bol sur le côté et devint immobile, se concentrant.

Il sentait la moindre particule d'air sur sa nuque, ses paupières, ses lèvres, ses mains. L'air était partout. Le dragonnier sentit un grondement familier monter du plus profond de lui et perçut Thorn dont l'état mental et le sang s'électrisait. La vapeur s'échappant de son bol fumant fut soufflé et un vent tiède s'insinua dans son dos pour s'étendre autour de lui, se mêlant au froid, le remplaçant petit à petit.

Ses mains furent parcourut de soubresaut et il lui sembla que son buste allait exploser, encore un peu plus de concentration, sans brusquerie…

Sirha était bien trop occupé à ouvrir et fermer ses doigts pour tenter de faire circuler le sang ; elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'air concentré du dragonnier. La tête baissée, le menton enfouit dans ses bras et des mèches de cheveux recouvrant ses oreilles et ses paupières mi-close, la jeune fille sentit le médaillon se tortiller brusquement juste au dessus de sa poitrine.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, les pupilles dilatées. Tout son corps entier se figea, ses épaules se raidirent, ses hanches furent traversées de centaines de pic glacés. Ses mains, ses pieds, ses jambes et ses bras devinrent glacé ; Sirha cessa de respirer ; son ventre, ses poumons, son cœur, ses lèvres : tout en elle s'immobilisa.

Les yeux rivés sur le dragonnier, la porteuse sentit ses chairs frémir. Le silence était insoutenable. Les mains de Murtagh se mirent à trembler légèrement, qui gardait toujours les yeux mi-clos, paraissant ne pas se soucier d'elle. Le médaillon répondit instantanément : il frissonna à l'intérieure d'elle avant de s'agiter fortement, déchirant son corps.

Il se réveillait.

Sirha ne parvenait pas à bouger, elle sentit la cicatrice se réchauffer, remuant de plus en plus. Respirant avec difficulté, la porteuse commença à angoisser.

C'est alors que la jeune fille comprit que quelque chose provoquait ce réveil soudain et imprévu, et que cela venait du dragonnier.

Enfonçant les pieds dans le sol, Sirha releva le menton le souffle court, incapable d'envoyer un signal de détresse. Les poignets et ses paumes furent secoués de soubresauts et sa gorge sèche commença à la brûler. Elle sentit des impacts sourd agresser ses oreilles, un grondement faisait trembler la terre, le sang montait à ses tempes.

Une brise tiède vint jouer tranquillement avec ses mèches de cheveux, une lueur rouge passa devant ses yeux. Sur le côté, Yawë releva la tête et dressa les oreilles, alerte. Un goût de bile lui monta à la bouche.

Un sentiment de puissance extrême monta en lui et le dragonnier ressentit cette bouffée de sauvagerie, cette partie de lui s'éveiller. Il sentit l'air se réchauffer autour de lui et il s'apprêtait à museler sa force profonde avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de la prise qu'il maintenait sur elle pour ne pas la laisser se rebeller. Si l'invoquait quelques secondes encore, sa nature associée s'apercevrait qu'il l'avait muselée et se débattrait jusqu'à ce que l'un emporte la victoire sur l'autre, projetant le vaincus à quelques centimètre seulement du gouffre de la mort.

Il la maintint pendant quelques instants : quand il l'aurait écrasé avant qu'elle ne se réveille, des résidus de magie continuerais à réchauffer l'atmosphère, suffisamment pour qu'il passe une nuit au chaud.

Devant lui, un bruissement d'étoffe se fit entendre mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention.

C'est alors qu'une chose étrange se produisit : Murtagh sentit sa force profonde changer d'humeur. Sortant de sa torpeur d'une manière inhabituelle, elle se tourna d'une manière différente vers l'endroit où il l'avait invoqué. Son intérêt vers l'extérieur le prit au dépourvus : le dragonnier sentit que quelque chose l'intéressait.

Une lueur rouge passa devant ces yeux

d1(point)img(point)v4.(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365545617_1(point)jpg

A travers ses paupières mi-closes, Murtagh distingua un bref mouvement devant lui, l'air s'alourdit. Un glapissement retentit et il tenta de ravaler, d'écraser sa force profonde pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, sa lucidité. Se débattant avec l'entité, le dragonnier la maintint difficilement en serrant les points, ouvrant grand les yeux.

Sirha avait bondit à quelques mètres de lui, une expression horrifiée peinte sur le visage. Les pupilles dilatées, son corps figé dans une position défensive, sa main droite était crispée sur la cicatrice du médaillon et des étincelles argentées en jaillissaient.

Sa force profonde bondit dans sa direction, des filaments lumineux teintés d'un rouge sang se dessinèrent dans l'air et ondulèrent vers la jeune fille qui se raidit, complètement paniquée. Les serpents d'air concentré roulèrent sur eux-mêmes en continuant à avancer, prenant la forme d'un mammifère.

Une patte ronde se dessina, puis trois autres. Un museau fin, une queue touffues se formèrent et deux billes pourpre se mirent à briller.

Sirha retint un hoquet de douleur ; le médaillon se débattait, furibond et tournait en rond, s'agitant dans sa poitrine. Il cherchait à sortir.

La jeune fille sentit des spasmes la secouer et, horrifiée, elle constata avec horreur que des tentacules pourpres se faufilaient rapidement dans sa direction.

Le pendentif fit bouillonner son sang dans ses veines et s'agita d'avantage. Sirha ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleur et crispa encore plus sa main sur sa cicatrice qui dégageait une chaleur insupportable.

Sa vision se troubla et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cette chose, l'empêcher d'approcher.

La masse de lumière incarnat s'agrandit, roula sur elle-même et un animal de la taille d'un fauve se dessina dans l'air. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement.

Un loup venait de se matérialiser à seulement quelques mètres, à l'endroit où elle était assise seulement quelques secondes auparavant.

Les oreilles dressées et les pupilles rougeoyants de curiosité, il sembla flairer l'air pendant un instant avant de faire un pas souple dans sa direction, la démarche souveraine et presque menaçante. D'autres animaux semblables se dessinèrent derrière lui mais plus petits et flous, Sirha ne put distinguer que leur silhouette.

Le médaillon tenta de bondir hors de sa poitrine, arrachant un petit cri de douleur à la jeune fille qui serra les dents en se pliant en deux.

Rassemblant ses derniers esprits, elle releva la tête en jetant un regard à Murtagh, tentant de l'apercevoir. Où était-il ?

Elle distingua une masse blanche qui renâclait, tentant de l'approcher sans succès. Yawë…

Un gout de sang emplit sa bouche et sa respiration devint sifflante. La porteuse entrevit le dragonnier debout derrière le foyer, les poings serrés, la bouche tordue en un rictus, ses prunelles azurs reflétant une expression indéchiffrable.

Le grand canidé avança encore, ses yeux brillants la paralysant.

Le médaillon bondit, déchirant ses chairs. Du sang s'écoula et ruissela sur sa poitrine, se mêlant aux gouttes de sueurs qui dégoulinaient de sa nuque. Sirha serra les dents et quand la pierre se matérialisa en elle petit à petit, commençant à composer sa propre matière en puisant dans l'énergie vitale de la porteuse, cette dernière ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. Avec rage, elle bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner du canidé qui se ramassait sur lui-même, gagnant en taille et puissance, prêt à bondir sur la jeune fille.

Sa main refermée sur le médaillon avec l'énergie du désespoir la brûlait et il lui semblait que sa paume se consumait, que le sang à l'intérieur bouillonnait et que ses os se liquéfiaient sous la chaleur. Ses articulations se raidissaient et ses doigts se serraient un peu plus sur la cicatrice en un mouvement incontrôlé.

Quand l'air commença à lui manquer, quand la paroi de ses poumons sembla se coller sous le poids du médaillon, fondre au contact de la lave que remplissait ses veines. Quand elle se sentit emplie d'une terrible faiblesse mêlée à une rage infinie soufflée par le médaillon, Murtagh bondit au milieu de la masse pourpre et lumineuse. Faisant tourbillonner les tentacules de lumière d'un mouvement rageur, sa Gedwëy ignasia, scintilla plus que jamais, il siffla des mots violents, à des sonorités raclant l'air. Le loup bondit mais, coupé dans son élan, explosa en une multitude de filaments incarnats. Une lueur de rage dans les yeux, le dragonnier esquissa, à moitié dans la lumière, à moitié dans la nuit un large arc de cercle dans les airs et les tentacules se tortillèrent avant de se dissiper dans la nuit, balayant le visage de la jeune fille d'un vent brûlant.

Le souffle court, Murtagh resta figé pendant quelques secondes, encore entouré de volute rouges qui mettrait encore de nombreux jours pour disparaître. Thorn était lui aussi encore tremblant de l'effort considérable qu'ils venaient de fournir. Le dragonnier sentit que sa moitié était secouée de spasme même s'ils étaient éloignés de plusieurs lieux.

A travers le brouillard vermeil, il distingua la porteuse, campée sur ses deux jambes en posture défensive. Les cheveux trempés de sueurs et de sang, la poitrine ensanglantée et les manches arrachées et les bras griffés par les branchages qu'elle avait traversés en un mouvement de recul.

Il se trouvait encore dans la plaine mais la jeune fille se trouvait à la limite du bois. Figée, ses yeux allumés d'une lueur ombrageuse, il fit un pas vers elle mais la porteuse eut un mouvement de recul, tel une biche effrayée. Son esprit projetait sur le sien une multitude de sentiments complexes mais sa conscience envoyait de tout part des signaux qui assaillaient celle du dragonnier.

« Attention, méfie-toi. Elle n'a pas l'air dans son état normal. » Grogna Thorn d'un ton particulièrement nerveux.

« Rien d'étonnant.» Rétorqua le dragonnier, en reprenant sa respiration avec difficultés.

Il leva les mains en un signe qui se voulait apaisant et gronda d'une voix grave :

-Sirha…

Elle releva le menton et recula encore, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Murtagh vit clairement que la jeune fille avait saisit l'origine de la situation et que la porteuse avait bien associé le phénomène à lui. Sa force profonde aurait pu engendrer un cataclysme mais au lieu de cela elle avait de son propre chef bondit sa rencontre. Il fallait savoir que les natures associées ne s'intéressaient jamais aux être vivant dans leur dimension, elles les voyaient plutôt comme des objets qui tentait des les asservir, à détruire ou à accepter comme partenaire – uniquement pour les dragonniers aptes à pouvoir concilier leurs propres envie avec les leurs. Et pourtant la sienne, la face cachée de la puissance sauvage qui l'habitait, lui et son dragon, le reflet de son inconscient et l'essence de son âme s'était tournée vers elle. Certes, le loup avait été obnubilé par le médaillon mais il avait aussi considéré la porteuse pendant un instant comme un être capable de réflexion qui entravait une sorte de relation qu'il avait semblé établir avec le pendentif.

-Sirha…

Une sorte de grognement agressif émana de son esprit et ce fût presque comme si il dévoilait ses crocs. Le dragonnier discerna un profond trouble et une agressivité sans limite qui bouillonnait en la jeune fille et il sentait qu'utiliser la magie pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise n'était pas une solution. Cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses et il fallait mieux éviter toute preuve d'autorité envers la future aristocrate. Oh, s'il le fallait vraiment Murtagh aurait sans aucune hésitation utilisé la manière forte mais il préférait éviter tout réel contact avec la porteuse. Une barrière était dressée entre eux et le dragonnier ne préférait pas s'écarter de leur tâche principale ; faire l'aller-retour à Helgrind sans soucis.

Il avança un peu et d'un ton rassurant, posé, le jeune homme déclara :

- C'est finit. Calme-toi.

La voix grave de Murtagh atteignit ses oreilles et la jeune fille sur le qui-vive ne recula pas. Raidie, elle ne fit plus qu'écouter cette voix qui, étrangement, tentait de lui dire que tout était terminé. Sottises. Elle avait encore mal, la douleur était toujours présentes et ne savait plus que penser. Une voix s'infiltrait en elle et lui soufflait qu'il fallait à tout prit s'éloigner de lui, une autre la poussait en avant pour tenter de retrouver le loup d'air et de lumière. Tout se mélangeait. Complètement déboussolée, Sirha resta, les jambes campées dans la neige piétinée, prêtes à céder à un instinct sauvage, hargneux ou au contraire à fuir cette impulsion inconnue et pourtant si familière…

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux une seule seconde, continuant à avancer lentement, se préparant à l'immobiliser si elle détalait ce que visiblement, était sur le point de se produire. En s'approchant d'avantage, il s'aperçut, fasciné, que la porteuse était visiblement en train de se débattre avec elle-même et semblait complètement perdue, ne sachant que faire. Le médaillon l'envahissait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et il pouvait voir dans ses yeux les émotions violentes de ce dernier tenter de submerger celle de la jeune fille et son inconscient.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2365547465_1(point)jpg

Un reflet glissa sur ses prunelles sombres, aveuglées par l'incertitude. Se figeant, captivé par la dualité de son regard et de son esprit, Murtagh emprisonna dans sa mémoire l'image de la jeune fille à moitié habitée par la sauvagerie en personne, à la fois pour lui et pour le roi qui aurait du mal à croire son récit.

Il fit de nouveau un pas en avant mais malgré ses précautions pour ne pas la braquer, la jeune fille frémit et la lave qui bouillonnait dans ses yeux se mit à tourbillonner.

-Doucement…

Murtagh leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Ses pupilles frissonnèrent en entendant sa voix et le regard torturé de la porteuse sembla reprendre le dessus sur le médaillon qui la possédait.

La voix grave du dragonnier réveilla en Sirha, complètement submergée par les maléfices du pendentif, un sentiment d'incertitude.

L'être impétueux et capricieux de la pierre cessa de s'infiltrer dans la conscience de la jeune fille, qui, guidée par le son grave et familier du timbre du dragonnier, elle réussit à entrevoir la lumière de la réalité. Une poussière de raison la poussa à se débattre au milieu des filets du médaillon qui obstruait son discernement et faussait sa perception ainsi que sa sensibilité, à fleur de peau.

Peu à peu, se focalisant sur voix et sur le visage du jeune homme aux pupilles azurs qui la fixaient avec une intensité hors du commun, elle parvint à s'extirper des tentacules, sentant en même temps le médaillon s'apaiser à contrecœur, laissant chez la jeune fille un sentiment de morosité. Retrouvant lentement ses esprits et son corps, Sirha vacilla et brisa le lien visuel qui la maintenait au dragonnier, encore tremblante et désorientée par l'expérience traumatisante qu'elle venait de subir.

- Sirha ? Appela Murtagh d'un ton distant et incertain.

La jeune fille releva la tête brusquement dans sa direction et il sût immédiatement que c'était elle qui plongeait son regard dans le siens. Il avait reconnût l'éclat de ses prunelles vulnérables et désorientée, se raccrochant à lui.

Le dragonnier s'avança alors franchement dans la direction, s'approchant rapidement d'un pas vif et pressé. La porteuse frémit mais cette fois cela n'était pas cause de lui. Elle parût à peine se rendre compte qu'il la rejoignait ; soudainement, Sirha se plia en deux, le visage tordu par une grimace de douleur, s'appuyant contre un tronc d'arbre pour ne pas tomber.

Lorsqu'il fût auprès d'elle, Murtagh cilla plusieurs fois ; une vague de souffrance avait atteint son esprit, provenant de celui de la porteuse. Le souffle glissa sur les murailles de la conscience du jeune homme comme de l'eau sur de la roche mais ce dernier mesure l'extrême intensité de la douleur, perplexe. Il posa une main sur son bras droit pour la soutenir sommairement, se plaçant à sa gauche.

La poitrine de la porteuse se souleva et elle fût parcourut de nombreux spasmes. La jeune fille toussa, cherchant à expulser le liquide brûlant qui obstruait sa bouche et ses poumons. La neige fût éclaboussée par une pluie de sang.

S'essuyant du revers de sa manche avec une grimace de dégout et repoussa le dragonnier qui s'écarta froidement, constatant que visiblement elle reprenait ses esprits.

Sans prononcer un mot, il la ramena mécaniquement prêt du feu, surveillant de près l'humeur de la jeune fille, au cas où elle retomberait, submergée par les maléfices du médaillon mais il n'en fût rien. La porteuse tressauta légèrement quand les vapeurs rouges, restes de la manifestation de la force profonde du dragonnier, frôlèrent sa nuque et son cou encore recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la couverture, abandonnée il lui semblait, des siècles plus tôt, portant sa main à son front brûlant. Sirha se sentait totalement déroutée par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. La jeune fille n'en revenait pas que le pendentif, cette chose qui était tout d'abord entré en elle, qu'elle avait porté, accepté et enfin apprivoisé se retourne ainsi contre elle d'une manière si violente et soudaine.

Se couchant en chien de fusil face au foyer, la jeune fille perdit son regard encore brouillé dans les flammes qui léchaient le bois avec avidité. Elle finissait enfin par associer les étranges crises du médaillon aux faits qui les provoquaient : il y avait tout d'abord la simple présence de Galbatorix qui déclenchait instantanément des soubresauts et griffures profond et cruel comme si le pendentif cherchait à s'en éloigner le plus possible. Il y avait ensuite le moindre contact physique que la jeune fille avait avec l'étrange diamant bleu émergeant du grès noir, provoquant un sentiment de paix et satisfaction aussi bien chez la pierre que chez sa porteuse. Enfin, il y avait eu ce soir cette…magie, cette chose puissante et dotée d'une étrange aura qui avait poussé le médaillon à se reconstituer à l'intérieur même de ses chairs et à tenter de bondir, cherchant désespérément à s'extirper hors de la jeune fille et à foncer dans la direction des serpents colorés d'une matière tumultueuse, dans celle du loup.

La gravité et l'intérêt de l'animal pour avait d'ailleurs éveillé chez Sirha un sentiment de profond respect, de crainte et quelque chose en elle savait que si le prédateur réapparaissait, si le médaillon n'était pas là pour empoigner tout son être, la jeune fille aurait pu passer des heures, des jours, même des années à tenter de percer à jour tout cette solitude, cette gravité et surtout la lueur qui avait faiblement brillée dans ses yeux en l'apercevant.

Son regard croisa celui du dragonnier qui ne prononça aucun mot. Sa paume brillait d'un rouge clair et suivant les yeux du jeune homme, elle se rendit compte que le médaillon irradiait une lumière blanche, presque argenté.

Un souffle bruyant chatouilla son oreille gauche et la fit sursauter ; ce n'était que Yawë qui entreprenait de mâchouiller une mèche de ses cheveux. Le repoussant faiblement, elle le laissa quand même rester à ses côtés.

Se laissant retomber sur sa couche, bien trop épuisée pour poser la moindre question, Sirha ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur : ses poumons étaient en feu, ses doigts la brûlaient et sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Murtagh sembla émerger de ses pensées et marmonna d'une voix indifférente :

« Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tes blessures ici, nous somme encore cernée par ce qui a déclenché tes… ton état. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque te tenter un acte déraisonnable ce soir.

La jeune fille hocha brièvement la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle avait à peu près entendus ses paroles mais la porteuse n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête ; dormir, s'évader et dresser une barrière entre la douleur qui la submergeait et son corps épuisé. Sirha rabattit mollement les couvertures sur elle et sentant à peine le poids du regard du jeune homme, elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

Sirha se réveilla, l'esprit encore embrouillé mais elle revint bien vite à la réalité : en poussant sur ses bras pour se mettre sur les coudes, la jeune fille poussa un gémissement et grimaça, portant une main à son côté amoché. Des courbatures lui labouraient les côtés et son ventre était meurtris à divers endroit, ses muscles trop éprouvés par sa crise de la vieille la tiraillait de toute part. Soufflant doucement pour tenter de faire disparaître ses aiguilles qui semblaient s'enfoncer dans ses hanches et ses côtes, elle étouffa un hoquet de souffrance. Evidement, la porteuse n'avait pas prit la peine de desserrer son corset avant de se coucher et les armatures avait laissé de légers hématomes sur la taille de Sirha qui, ajoutés au reste, devenaient franchement handicapant.

Elle s'assit en s'appuyant sur un bras et porta sa main libre à son front glacé, encore recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueurs froides. Emergeant avec difficulté, la porteuse cligna des yeux en poussant un soupir agité, troublée par les évènements de la veille. Sirha jeta un coup d'œil alerte au alentour ; il n'y avait pas un bruit, tout était calme. Le large cercle autour d'eux était toujours dépourvu de neige et le brouillard matinal qui rôdait aux alentours semblait coloré d'une teinte rouge. Prêt du feu, l'atmosphère était bien plus tiède que la normal mais Sirha sentait tout de même ses muscles encore endormis par le froid protester vivement à chaque inspiration.

Le silence fût troublé par des bruit de sabot feutré ; les quatre chevaux broutait l'herbe et grattait le sol pour mieux accéder à leur nourriture. L'étalon noir, le cheval gris de Murtagh et un jeune hongre presque blanc mâchonnait silencieusement et seul Yawë releva la tête, les oreilles dressées dans sa direction, avant de reprendre sa position d'origine. La blancheur de sa robe s'accordait avec la candeur de la neige qui recouvrait tout le paysage, en dehors de l'espace circulaire dégagée par Murtagh.

Baissant brusquement la tête, la jeune fille regarda d'un œil critique le peu de sa poitrine qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. La majorité du sang avait disparût, probablement tombé en croutes craquelées mais il y avait sur les bords du pendentif une large entaille dentelée et boursoufflée. Sirha effleura doucement du bout des doigts la blessure mais aussitôt une douleur vive et aigüe la fit pousser un cri de douleur qu'elle étouffa entre ses dents serrées. Un étincelle blanche avait jaillit au contact de sa main et cette expérience avait suffit à couper court ses investigation.

La jeune fille remarqua que Murtagh s'était levé lui aussi, lui jetant un regard calculateur comme s'il s'attendait à se qu'elle refasse une nouvelle crise.

S'asseyant rapidement, il jaugea rapidement la porteuse du regard, visiblement, elle portait encore des séquelles de la veille mais son état n'était pas catastrophique. Il la salua brièvement du regard et finit par fouiller dans ses sacoches de sa selle. Le dragonnier en sortit des fruits secs, du fromage et de la viande séchée. Ils mangèrent tout deux en silence puis le jeune homme se leva et sortit un sac d'avoine qu'il distribua aux chevaux et après que ces derniers eurent finit, Murtagh sauta prestement en selle après les avoir harnachés. Sirha l'imita avec un peu plus de difficulté dû à ses blessures, étouffant sa douleur entre ses dents quand elle mit pied à l'étrier.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent en laissant derrière eux le large cercle d'herbe sèche, un brouillard teinte de pourpre se glissant entre chaque pousse.

Ils avaient galopés une bonne partie de la matinée quand le dragonnier se redressa sur sa selle en ralentissant son destrier, faisant voltiger la poudreuse autour d'eux. Trottant jusqu'à une habitation en ruines, il descendit de son cheval en lui lançant :

- Nos coursiers sont épuisés, nous les laisseront ici et nous changeront de monture.

Sirha resta sur le dos de Yawë, incertaine. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de la seule créature dont elle supportait la présence. De plus, Yawë pouvait encore, avec son endurance remarquable, parcourir plusieurs lieues. Descendant lentement, se laissant glisser précautionneusement le long du flanc de son compagnon d'infortune, elle se tourna vers le dragonnier en masquant tant bien que mal une grimace de douleur.

La porteuse lui fit face et il sentit son hésitation, captant quelques brides de son esprit confus, Murtagh déclara en plongeant ses yeux dans ses pupilles d'encre :

- Ton cheval pourrait peut-être parcourir le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'endroit où nous nous rendons mais il serait difficile pour lui de faire le retour et nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Elle déglutit lentement et hocha la tête d'un air absent et ils lâchèrent Tornac et l'étalon dans l'enceinte qui trottèrent quelques instant, émoustillé par les basses températures. Tournant sa tête immaculée en direction de la jeune fille, Yawë resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes et sembla la consulter du regard. Murtagh examina du coin de l'œil en sellant les autres chevaux Sirha qui répondait brièvement d'un contact avec l'esprit ouvert du coursier, l'informant de son départ sans lui d'un ton neutre, un peu résigné. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, paraissant s'apercevoir qu'il la surveillait et s'avança vers l'étalon noir qui trépignait, obligeant le jeune homme à refermer sa main sur les montants de la bride. La porteuse s'approcha du coursier.

S'arrachant à regret de son compagnon, Sirha rejoignit Murtagh, obéissant à contrecœur. Elle s'apprêtait à monter sur l'étalon de jais qui piaffait d'impatience mais le dragonnier s'exclama dans son dos :

- Attend ! J'oubliais...

La jeune fille se retourna et se retrouva face à lui. Une odeur de cuir la submergea.

- Il n'y a plus aucun risque, je peux te soigner, maintenant.

Sa paume rougeoyait déjà. Elle s'immobilisa, se faisant violence pour ne pas bondir hors de sa portée quand il approchât sa main près de sa taille. Tentant de maîtriser les tremblements furieux que provoquait la proximité du dragonnier, elle détourna un peu le regard, serrant les dents.

- Ca irait plus vite si tu enlevais tes vêtements.

Sirha se retourna lentement, soufflée de voir que le jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

En découvrant l'expression de son visage, Murtagh qui, au départ avait simplement fait par à la jeune fille d'un conseil avisé finit par retenir un rire narquois en apercevant son air horrifié.

-Je disais ça comme ça... marmonna-t-il.

Une douce chaleur jaillit de sa paume auréolée d'une lumière pourpre sans qu'il eut à prononcé un seul mot de plus et une vague d'apaisement caressa ses côtes et sa taille meurtrie. Murtagh s'attaqua aussi à ses épaules, à ces doigts lourds et engourdis, les soulageant tour à tour. Le médaillon veillait, frémissant lui aussi à proximité de la puissante magie du dragonnier.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe en soignant ses paumes blessées, recouverte de croutes de sang séché alors qu'elles n'avaient subit aucun choc, juste avant de se rappeler de la jeune fille les avait violemment crispées sur sa cicatrice.

Quand arriva le tour du pendentif, le jeune homme hésita pendant une fraction de seconde en jetant un cou d'œil à la porteuse, à la cicatrice où du pus suintait de la blessure sinueuse qu'il avait ouvert en cherchant à bondir à la rencontre du loup de lumière. La croute n'était pas belle à voir, le sang craquelé sur les bords laissait apparaitre une chair blanche mise à nu et la suppuration s'accumulait sur la plaie. Il interrogea sommairement la jeune fille du regard.

« Je ne pense pas que… A vrai dire, ce n'est pas comme hier, il est fort probable qu'il n'apprécie pas… Avoua la porteuse d'un air embarrassé.

- Je vais quand même essayer, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser avec une chose pareille. »

Sirha haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent mais une dose de nervosité vint s'ajouter aux tremblotements qui la faisaient frémir.

La paume du dragonnier s'approcha lentement de la cicatrice et le jeune homme prit garde à ne pas l'effleurer par mégarde.

« Waïse eil. »

La lumière dégagée éblouit soudainement la jeune fille qui détourna la tête, aussi bien gênée par le rayonnement de la main du jeune homme que par sa proximité, par le parfum de cuir qui l'assaillait et par ses yeux bleu-gris posés sur le médaillon reposant sur sa poitrine. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'expression de Murtagh changer. Avec un air suffisant et septique, il retira sa paume et plongea ses pupilles glacée dans ses siennes :

- Apparemment, je ne peux rien faire de plus, en tout cas sans provoquer un incident semblable à celui d'hier.

Sirha frissonna au souvenir encore trop ancré dans ses souvenirs de la nuit horrible qu'elle avait passée. Murtagh lança un regard curieux et perplexe à sa cicatrice qui émanait une chaleur différente et plus intense que celle des autres blessures qu'il avait guéris avant de détourner son regard et de sauter en selle sur le jeune hongre clair.

La porteuse, troublée, passa sa main tremblante sur la plaie en baissant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le résultat de l'œuvre du dragonnier. L'étincelle argenté accompagnant chacun des contacts de sa paume avec le pendentif éblouit brusquement la jeune fille qui continua cependant son examen, mais plus prudemment. La blessure était toujours boursouflée et très douloureuse mais le pus et le sang craquelé avait disparut.

Sirha se tourna lentement vers l'étalon noir qui lui était désormais attribué. Sortant de sa somnolence au moment où elle mettait pied à l'étier, le destrier se leva sauvagement avant de piétiner furieusement le sol enneigé de ses sabots d'ébène en tentant de se débarrasser de sa cavalière -qui tint bon et parvint à rester en selle. Murtagh lui jeta un coup d'œil distant pour voir si elle était prête et talonna son cheval. Sirha l'imita sans conviction, se retournant pour apercevoir une dernière fois Yawë qui avait cessé de gratter la neige pour trouver quelques brins d'herbe rescapé du froid. Il avait levé sa magnifique tête immaculée et, les oreilles pointées dans sa direction, lui lança un petit hennissement. Juste avant que Sirha ne put plus percevoir la présence de son esprit contre le siens, elle lui souffla, son cœur se fendillant en le voyant disparaitre engloutit par la brume matinale:

« A demain… »

La porteuse était loin d'imaginer le périlleux et long chemin qui lui faudrait parcourir si elle voulait avoir une chance de caresser du bout des doigts le jour suivant.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372137559_1(point)jpg

De longues heures plus tard, Sirha et le dragonnier se redressèrent d'un même mouvement sur leurs selles. Leurs coursiers pilèrent dans la poudreuse et celui de Sirha ne put s'empêcher de bondir traîtreusement sur le côté. Apparemment, les longues heures passé à galoper et à s'épuiser, la sueur qui moussait sur son poitrail et au bord de sa bouche, mâchonnant nerveusement le mors, n'entrait pas en compte dans sa capacité à se dépenser et ne l'empêchait pas de faire l'imbécile.

Sirha releva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir la raison pour laquelle ils faisaient enfin une pause mais elle ne voyait que la brume et le brouillard qui les encerclait. Murtagh poussa sa monture à prendre un bon pas et la jeune fille finit par écarquiller les yeux, éberluée.

Devant eux, émergeant de la brume, une immense montagne de roche se dressait en plein milieux de leur chemin. Elle était si haute que Sirha n'en distinguait pas les pics dont les bases encore larges et massive se perdaient dans d'immenses nuages sombre et dense, l'empêchant d'évaluer la réelle grandeur de la l'éminence.

- Voici Helgrind. Déclara simplement le jeune homme d'un air morne, évaluant sa réaction avec un déclin d'intérêt.

Impressionnée, la porteuse détailla l'entité avec une vive attention, constatant avec une pointe de méfiance que le médaillon évaluait comme elle la montagne de pierre sombre. Restant vigilante, presque nerveuse, Sirha se préparait à tenter de calmer le pendentif ou à subir en bronchant le moins possible ses assauts dévastateurs, une autre crise dans tout les cas, douloureuse quand Murtagh s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètre de la roche. Semblant se perdre dans ses pensées, il s'immobilisa, les yeux perdu dans le vide.

La jeune fille distingua à leur droite un autel de grès entouré de nombreux ossements. Elle retint un spasme horrifié en reconnaissante plusieurs crânes humains et une angoisse surgit de ses souvenirs, un mauvais pressentiment noua sa gorge. Elle fourra ses doigts dans la longue crinière trop lisse et trop sombre de l'étalon noir ; la jeune fille regretta profondément la présence de Yawë et se focalisa sur le dragonnier qui parût revenir à la réalité. Semblant percevoir son appréhension et sa cause, il jeta un regard à l'énorme table de pierre et fit avancer son cheval, s'en éloignant. Sirha eut beaucoup de mal à détacher ses yeux de l'autel et quand il fut sur le point d'être dissimulé derrière un pan de grès noir au fur et à mesure que les chevaux avançaient, la jeune fille distingua avec horreur une silhouette encapuchonnée s'avancer vers une masse difforme étendue au sol qui laissa échapper un gémissement. La porteuse reconnue, horrifiée, une main humaine déchiquetée, un moignon et une paire d'yeux globuleux qui se détachait du tas de chair empilées se dirigèrent dans sa direction en un râle terrifiant.

Sirha se tourna vers le dragonnier qui la regarda sans prononcer un mot, elle se retourna vers l'autel et ne put qu'entrapercevoir la silhouette encapuchonnée se jeter sur l'homme amputé et étendu au sol. La pierre et la brume l'arrachèrent à cette scène et un hurlement étouffé parvint à ses oreilles. Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus abominable. Un envie de vomir la prit et des spasmes sa secouèrent avant de s'éteindre lentement, la laissant encore plus mal.

Au bout d'un certain temps où ils continuèrent à contourner la montagne, Murtagh finit par plonger ses yeux gris-bleu dans les siens et déclara d'un ton plus prévenant que d'habitude, sans doute dû à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister :

- Tu vas devoir fermer les yeux le temps que nous rentrons.

Sirha lui jeta un regard incertain et le dragonnier lui lança machinalement :

- Si tu ne le fais pas je serais obligé de m'en charger…

La porteuse frissonna et décida d'obéir, n'ayant pas le choix. Rien que le fait de clore ses paupières, se placer dans une position de vulnérabilité dans un lieu pareil la terrifiait mais elle devait bien avouer que pour une fois, la présence du dragonnier la rassurait. Aussi, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et crispa sa main sur une poignée de crins noirs, se laissant conduire par le dragonnier.

Son cheval prit un pas soutenu et régulier, étrangement calme ; Sirha devina qu'il était sûrement dirigé par le jeune homme, probablement en pensée.

La jeune fille déglutit ; malgré son sens de l'orientation déplorable, elle déduisit rapidement qu'ils fonçaient droit vers la paroi de roche dure. Les yeux toujours fermé, la porteuse tressauta nerveusement et sentit l'étalon sous elle hésiter pendant une fraction de seconde. Sirha comprit que lui aussi était forcé. Murtagh cherchait-il à tous les tuer ? Son destrier allongea son pas d'une allure mécanique, accélérant un peu plus à chaque seconde, les précipitant vers le mur de roche.

Elle crispa instinctivement ses mains et attendit le choc, n'osant même pas ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne vint pas.

La lumière qui transparaissait à travers ses paupières closes s'atténua et la brise qui avait tiré ses mèches de cheveux en arrière avait disparût.

Murtagh l'observa pendant un instant, le visage fermé, encadré de mèches de cheveux rebelles et ses sens en alerte. Il finit par lui lancer d'une voix grave :

- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Sirha s'exécuta prudemment en relevant la tête timidement. Ecarquillant les yeux avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'effrois, elle s'aperçue, complètement déboussolée, qu'ils étaient à présent dans la montagne. Incrédule, la jeune fille se retourna sur sa selle pour regarder la paroi rocheuse qui était à présent derrière eux qui paraissait pourtant tellement froide, dure et solide… Se redressant, elle leva de nouveau les yeux pour contempler, soufflée, l'immense dôme de pierre sous lequel ils étaient tous à présent. La pierre au-dessus d'eux prenant une teint gris-marron et des stalactites couleur terre veillaient, semblant prête à fondre sur l'ennemis.

Ils continuèrent à avancer et les chevaux étaient toujours aussi étrangement calmes.

Le sol qui s'étalait devant eux était composé de terre battue mais la plupart du temps, il était fait de pierre ; des rochers émergeaient ici et là en grand nombre, bien réel. Les cavaliers s'enfoncèrent alors dans une haute faille qui scindait la roche en deux et ils quittèrent l'immense dôme qui semblait servir d'entrée pour pénétrer dans une immense grotte semblable, plus sombre et inquiétante.

Les deux jeunes gens semblaient être à présent avoir aux dessus d'eux d'innombrables pics rocheux et de grandes cavités creusées dans la roche les entouraient au sol, aussi bien à droite qu'à gauche et Sirha distinguait des ombres qui rodaient à l'intérieur, projetées sur les murs irrégulier par une lumière ocre et sale.

Une odeur étrange, humide et froide s'insinua en elle et il lui sembla distinguer des relents de moisissure. Le médaillon commença devenir soudainement méfiant, et sortit ses griffes, prêt à s'en servir si besoin il y avait. Cet avertissement acheva de mettre la porteuse sur ses gardes.

Murtagh quand à lui, ne paraissait pas particulièrement tendus mais Sirha ne s'y trompa pas ; le dragonnier était passé maître dans l'art pour dissimuler sa nervosité.

Le jeune homme restait pourtant méfiant et jetait de rapide coup d'œil aux alentours ; il n'aimait pas venir dans cet endroit sans Thorn, même si son esprit restait à proximité, prêt à l'appuyer dans ses choix car ici, les deux compagnons étaient les représentants du roi et il était de leur devoir de faire preuve d'autorité.

Il descendit de son cheval et la jeune fille l'imita, visiblement nerveuse. Deux gardes s'avancèrent pour récupérer leurs destriers mais le dragonnier les arrêta d'un geste :

- Nous ne nous attarderont pas longtemps, inutile de les conduire à l'écurie.

En réalité, Murtagh restait toujours prudent en ces lieux et avec la porteuse à ses côtés, il préférait prendre toutes ses précautions.

Le jeune homme s'engouffra dans les couloirs sombres et faiblement éclairés, la jeune fille sur ses talons. Un coup d'œil lui confirma ce qu'il avait prévu : la cicatrice du pendentif luisait faiblement, il faisait sans doute part de son désaccord à Sirha dont la respiration était devenue légèrement saccadée, chose que lui seul pouvait percevoir avec ouïe fine et hors du commun.

S'ensuivit alors une longue marche dans les hautes galeries de pierre et Murtagh devina rapidement que la porteuse était complètement perdue : ils avaient montés des marches, descendus d'autres, traversés et contournés des grottes. Sans lui, elle n'avait aucune chance de retrouver son chemin et si par un curieux miracle la jeune fille y réussissait de moitié, sachant qui habitait ses lieux sombres, elle n'irait pas loin, se perdrait et errerait pendant des longues heures, même d'avantages. Des jours entiers.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372141735_1(point)jpg

Sirha était complètement désorientée et se bornait à suivre le dragonnier et à surveiller ses arrière, nerveuse. Le médaillon laissait échapper un petit grognement de temps à autre qu'elle était la seule à percevoir, à recevoir les vibrations du pendentif qui la crispaient et l'inquiétaient d'avantages.

Murtagh entra dans une salle sombre, faiblement éclairée. Des gardes s'avancèrent et le saluèrent. Le jeune homme marmonna quelques mots et les soldats se retirèrent, un général d'un âge mûr au torse musclé et aux larges mains s'approcha d'eux :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Dragonnier ?

-Vous avez probablement reçus le message du roi, déclara simplement Murtagh, le ton lourd de sous-entendus.

- Oh… Oui, bien sur !

Et il les conduisit dans un couloir où des torches étaient suspendues au mur. Une lourde porte en bois consolidée de fer se dressait devant eux.

- Vous n'avez pas eu de visites autour de la montagne ces derniers temps ? Siffla le dragonnier.

- Non, personne n'a tenté d'entrer, les allées et venues sont étroitement surveillées et si une telle chose s'était produite, nous vous aurions prévenus sur le champ.

Le jeune homme fit une moue satisfaite et le général sembla se détendre un peu.

- Personne n'est entré ?

- Des gardes se relaient jour et nuit pour veiller dans le couloir.

Murtagh se répliqua pas, posa sa main droite sur le battant, ferma les yeux en se concentrant et marmonna ce qui semblait être une longue phrase en ancien langage.

Un souffle chaud balaya le corridor et l'énorme serrure cliqueta en un bruit sonore, grinça un peu, et le battant finit par pivoter en silence.

Murtagh entra d'un pas rapide dans la pièce, le général ne bougea pas et Sirha suivit timidement.

La pièce était comme toutes les autres une sorte de grotte, aussi, elle était peu éclairée. Mais la salle n'était pas vide. Des tentacules de pierre irrégulières et rêches dégoulinaient des murs et se rejoignait au centre, se tortillant et s'entremêlant. Elles s'élevaient pour s'épanouir en une corolle, dessinant un piédestal surmonté d'une coupole d'où dépassaient des langues de ce qui semblait être de la lave séchée. Sirha écarquilla grand ses yeux.

Au creux du nid de grès se trouvait une pierre ovale, et cela ne pouvait être qu'un œuf de dragon.

Behosh lui avait enseigné rapidement le mode de reproduction des dragons sans vraiment détailler et il avait décrit les œufs soigneusement, les comparant à des pierres précieuses et la porteuse s'était imaginé une simple sphère aplatie composé d'une pierre dure, solide et d'une jolie couleur, en réalité, c'était bien plus que cela.

L'ovale était d'une couleur de jade et de nombreuses veines blanches courraient et s'enroulaient autour de la pierre. Alors que la pièce était plutôt sombre, l'œuf semblait émaner sa propre lumière et de là où elle était, la jeune fille le distinguait parfaitement.

- Sirha…

La porteuse sortit de sa contemplation et tourna se tourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur.

- Va le chercher. Lui ordonna Murtagh avec un air sérieux.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais ne le fit pas. Le médaillon éprouvait un vif intérêt pour la pierre et la fascination qu'il exerçait sur elle la poussa à obéir sans répliquer, se demandant tout de même où le dragonnier voulait en venir.

Elle avança de quelques pas jusqu'à enjamber précautionneusement le premier tentacule de pierre.

Murtagh ne la quitta pas des yeux la porteuse. Le jeune homme crut voir un bref reflet animer les coulées de grès quand elle en franchit une. Il s'y attendait.

Sirha continuait d'avancer quand elle crut apercevoir un éclat de cristal dans la pierre, ralentissant, ses chevilles dénudées sous sa robe frôlèrent les serpents de roche. Un bruissement parcourut la salle et du diamant s'illumina, émergeant du grès en de nombreux scintillements. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers le dragonnier qui l'observait de son regard perçant. Il hocha la tête pour lui intimer de poursuivre son chemin, aussi la jeune fille refit face aux serpents de pierre qui paraissait s'animer devant elle, prête à bondir.

Surprise, Sirha perçut, comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait contre le cristal de la forteresse sur la terrasse, une sort d'aise et d'apaisement qu'émettait le médaillon, avec néanmoins quelque chose de noble, de solennel, de majestueux en plus. Elle fit deux, trois pas en plus et fut auprès de l'œuf.

La forme de la pierre épousait parfaitement le nid de pierre qui à présent, était parsemé de cristaux. L'ovale était coloré d'une dizaine, de centaines de verts différents. Entre les veines blanches, la jeune fille pouvait distinguer des éclabousses d'émeraudes, des macules olivâtres, des griffures claires et foncée, des strates plus ou moins verdâtre, en enfin des larges vaisseaux d'une gemme presque translucides.

Fascinée, la porteuse tendit la main vers l'œuf et quand sa paume frôla la surface lisse et fraîche de la pierre. Cette dernière s'illumina vivement, projetant des ombres d'un vert clair sur tous les diamants du piédestal, éclairant la pièce d'une lumière ardente et presque tiède.

Les mains tremblantes, Sirha se saisit de l'œuf qui rayonna d'avantage et le souleva de son support délicatement en prenant garde à ne pas le racler contre la pierre granuleuse de la coupole qui, même parée de diamants, paraissait grossière et informe à côté de la pureté, de la surface lisse et polie de l'ovale d'émeraudes. S'étonnant de sa légèreté- pour une pierre de cette dimension car elle pesait tout de même un poids respectable- la jeune fille le cala doucement contre le haut de son ventre, et continua à le porter de ses deux mains de peur qu'il ne bascule au sol car la longueur dépassait légèrement celle de sa paume et de son avant-bras réunis. Quand à sa largeur, Sirha n'aurait put mesurer le diamètre de la gemme en l'entourant de ses deux mains, même avec ses doigts fins.

La jeune fille fit demi-tour en regardant où elle mettait les pieds et retourna auprès du dragonnier qui la fixait avec des yeux toujours aussi intense. Il tendit lentement sa main pour qu'elle lui donne la pierre et soudain mal à l'aise, la porteuse y déposa rapidement l'œuf non sans un léger déchirement, insufflé par le médaillon qui semblait encore plus attiré qu'elle par la gemme.

- Bien, grogna Murtagh, la détaillant du regard.

Et il fit disparaître l'ovale d'émeraude dans une besace en cuir richement décoré.

Le dragonnier et la jeune fille, toujours guidés et escortés par le général, traversèrent de nombreux couloir et parcoururent de nombreuses galeries dans lequel Sirha distinguait au loin des silhouettes encapuchonnées dans de grands manteaux sombres, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs ainsi qu'au médaillon qui grondait, soupçonneux.

Arrivé devant une pièce, Murtagh déclara :

- J'ai quelques affaires à régler. Attends moi ici et ne sort pas de la pièce, comprit ?

Sirha hocha brièvement la tête et entra sans rechigner dans la salle, regardant tout de même le dragonnier s'éloigner, pas vraiment ravie de se retrouver seule dans un endroit pareil, avec sa paranoïa et celle du pendentif.

La salle était assez grande, pourvue de nombreuses colonnes de pierres qui soutenaient le plafond qui faisait deux fois et demie la taille de la jeune fille. De rares torches éclairaient la pièce pourtant bien plus lumineuse que les autres. La porteuse s'avança lentement dans la salle et s'approcha de la paroi, s'occupant comme elle pouvait. Face au mur, Sirha frôla du bout de ses doigts léger la pierre froides et humides devant elle, traçant des courbes sinueuse, se consacrant à n'important quelle tâche qui pouvait distraire son esprit. Restant pendant de longues minutes dans le silence, perdu dans ses pensées, la jeune fille baissa brusquement la tête pour poser ses yeux alarmés sur le médaillon. La cicatrice encore douloureuse laissait écouler un filet de sang.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372144397_1(point)jpg

Relevant le menton, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle d'un air inquiet et ne voyant personne, perturbée par l'avertissement du pendentif, Sirha posa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, sachant bien que cette dernière ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité. Fronçant les sourcils, ravagés par une angoisse qui montait en elle, la porteuse recula, acculé contre le mur. Elle baissa encore une fois les yeux vers sa cicatrice qui saignait toujours.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses muscles se contracter dans un mouvement incontrôlé, et cette paralysie qui la gagnait n'était que trop familière, accompagné d'une terreur sans limites qui explosa en elle, achevant de lui révéler une présence insupportable pour le médaillon.

Elle releva la tête et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Un Raz'acs se trouvait à l'entrée de la pièce.

La créature hideuse avait tournées ses deux orbites horrifiantes dans sa direction et resta dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes, avant d'ouvrir le gouffre de ce qui semblait être sa gueule. Il releva la tête comme pour humer l'air avant de recentrer son attention sur elle.

- SSSerait-il possible…

D'un même mouvement, Sirha et la bestiole baissèrent leurs yeux sur le médaillon et quand la jeune fille releva la tête, épouvantée, elle se souvint de ce que le dragonnier lui avait dit :

_-Il semblerait qu'un groupe de ces choses souhaite affaiblir le roi dans le but d'usurper son autorité, de le détrôner._

_-En détruisant un simple médaillon ?_

_-TON médaillon » railla Murtagh_.

La porteuse déglutit difficilement. La créature paraissait se douter de son identité et il était évident qu'elle ne semblait pas animée de bonnes intentions. Logiquement, si cette bestiole devait rejoindre le rang de tout ceux que Sirha avait pût croiser auparavant, le Raz'acs allait probablement s'attaquer au médaillon, donc elle. Il restait une minuscule chance pour que la créature…

Basculant sa tête sur le côté, la bestiole se mit à respirer bruyamment et sa bouche répugnante se tordit en un rictus cruel et mauvais, juste après qu'elle ait constatée que la jeune fille était seule:

- Tiens, tiens ! Mais que vois-je ?

Sirha se raidit et se recroquevilla, dos au mur.

Le Raz'ac fléchit ses membres, prêt à attaquer. Sirha distingua ses extrémités pourvues de sortes de griffes, et au bout de son bras droit se trouvait une épée rouillée et fendue. La jeune fille serra les dents, terrorisée. La porteuse s'arracha à sa terreur, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas céder à la panique qui menaçait à tout moment de prendre possession d'elle.

La créature fit quelques petits pas en avant et Sirha se sentit submergée par une vague d'horreur, le médaillon déchira ses chairs, cherchant à s'enfoncer en elle. La jeune fille jeta des coups d'œil furtifs vers la sortie d'où elle espérait voir surgir Murtagh de toutes ses forces.

La porteuse calcula que si le Raz'ac l'attaquait, admettant qu'elle aurait le temps de l'esquiver, l'embrasure de la porte sera libre et elle pourrait tenter de s'échapper. Elle croisa les pupilles brillantes d'excitation et de cruauté de la créature et des gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent le long de son dos, l'air soudainement glacé figea ses poumons.

Sirha saisit le pommeau de son épée et l'extirpa de son fourreau d'une main tremblante.

Le raz'ac bondit sur elle.

Elle esquiva difficilement son attaque en se ruant vers la sortit mais le monstre abattit son arme au dessus de sa tête. La porteuse para le coup de justesse en sentant ses os vibrer sous le choc et la puissance de l'attaque. Elle retint un gémissement de douleur et le médaillon lui envoya une décharge de douleur, réponse à la proximité de la bestiole. Se courbant en deux en portant la main libre à son ventre, Sirha se redressa au dernier moment pour éviter la lame de son assaillant. Le souffle court et complètement sonné par le coup porté, la jeune fille positionna rapidement sa lame devant elle pour parer la prochaine attaque.

Il se jeta sur elle et le médaillon griffa la poitrine de sa porteuse avec colère qui reproduisit son geste dans un dernier espoir d'éloigner le monstre qui en voulait à sa vie et qui, par sa présence, provoquait une douleur insupportable en son être. Aveuglément, la porteuse zébra l'air de son épée, atteignant sa cible et elle se rua vers la sortie de la salle, s'éloignant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait du monstre avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Peut-être que le coup que la jeune fille avait porté n'était pas assez fort, peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait pas atteint assez profondément, peut-être que la bestiole n'était pas capable de ressentir la douleur ou peut-être qu'elle lui était indifférente. Toujours est-il que cela ne fit que le ralentir.

Sirha atteignit l'embrassure de la pièce est ce précipitant. Au moment où elle allait sortir de la salle, au moment où elle allait sauver sa vie, le raz'ac détendit son bras dans sa direction en bondissant.

La longue pointe de l'épée rouillée de la créature l'atteignit à son côté, passant à travers ses vêtements et pénétrant profondément dans ses chairs. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement en agrippant le rebord de la sortie pour se jeter dehors. Une main crispée sur sa blessure et des larmes débordant des yeux, elle tenta d'effectuer un point de compression sur son côté mais la plaie par laquelle le sang s'écoulait abondement dépassait la largeur de sa main. Courant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, trébuchant sur sa robe, Sirha s'enfuit à toute vitesse en retenant des gémissements de douleur. Cherchant de ses yeux affolés un secours ou un abri, la jeune fille arriva à un endroit donné ou le couloir s'élargissait en une salle dont le plafond était soutenu par d'innombrables piliers. L'horreur envahit la porteuse

C'était un cul de sac.

Complètement désespérée, elle fonça droit dans le piège, la respiration sifflante. Manquant de déraper sur le sol, Sirha se faufila à toute vitesse au milieu des colonnes de pierre, s'aidant de ses bras, tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui lacérait son côté. S'en était finit d'elle, se médaillon devenait de plus en plus pressant, signe que le monstre serait bientôt à ses côtés, plantant son épée en plein cœur.

Tentant de repousser la panique qui commençait à se saisir d'elle, la porteuse déglutit difficilement et, sa main gauche appuyée sur sa blessure dont le sang était à peine épongé par ses vêtements, elle fit silence pour tenter de localiser son traqueur.

Son cœur cognait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et la jeune fille ne parvenait qu'à distinguer sa propre respiration qui sifflait bruyamment. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Sirha tenta de ralentir son souffle mais la terreur qui prenait place dans tout son être ne faisait que l'accélérer, elle recula vers le fond de la salle, dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

Tout était silencieux, la porteuse distinguait même le grésillement léger des torches qui brûlaient, suspendue au mur, mais aucun bruit de pas ne se faisait entendre.

A la fois rassurée et rendue encore plus méfiante, la jeune fille fit quelques pas pour vérifier qu'elle était seule. Elle ne vit rien de suspect. Fronçant les sourcils, Sirha commença à se retourner, à regarder tout autour d'elle sentant la tension monter d'un cran.

Le silence devenait horriblement oppressant.

Soudain, le médaillon rugit et la porteuse se retourna d'un bloc, le raz'ac se jetait déjà sur elle. Se faisant violence pour ne pas céder à la paralysie qui la gagnait, Sirha interposa sa lame juste à temps pour intercepter le coup de son agresseur. Une fois de plus, le choc lui arracha un gémissement de douleur : la force de la créature était sans pareil et elle manqua de lâcher son arme.

A travers les larmes de douleur qui obstruait sa vision, la jeune fille para bon nombre de coup, plus puissant les uns que les autres. Mais son manque de technique et sa faiblesse eurent raison d'elle ; en une vocifération victorieuse, la bestiole vit valdinguer son arme à plusieurs mètres d'eux en lui arrachant un hurlement de souffrance.

Le poignet douloureux et les poumons brûlant du manque d'oxygène, Shira fut projeté contre une colonne de grès. A moitié assommée, elle distingua vaguement le monstre qui laissait tomber son épée et s'approchait d'un air victorieux et cruel, les membres tendus vers elle, s'apprêtant à achever sa besogne. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, la porteuse roula sur le côté en un dernier espoir quand le raz'ac se rua sur elle, rampant pour attraper son épée. La bestiole fut debout bien plus vite que la jeune fille et lui arracha l'arme avec une violente et une facilité déconcertante, tombant presque sur elle.

Sirha, toujours au sol, lui asséna un monumental coup de pied dans le menton. Un craquement se fit entendre, elle bondit en avant pour échapper à son agresseur.


	43. Chap 38 part 2

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372147593_1(point)png

Murtagh suivit du regard l'index du général qui traçait un chemin sinueux sur la carte :

- Nous pouvons estimer leur position dans cette région. Les magiciens ont perdus leur trace depuis quelques jours. Ils ont évoqué une barrière puissante et ancienne impossible à cerner et à franchir, lui apprit le mercenaire, légèrement nerveux.

Le dragonnier se gratta le menton et marmonna :

- N'y a-t-il pas eu des incidents sur leur chemin ?

- Aucun attaque, Monseigneur, les magiciens n'ont pas eu à se défendre, leur trajet à été plutôt facile. Ils se sont contentés de suivre les instructions du roi : repérer le groupe et attendre les ordres.

- Aucun signe, aucun bouleversement météorologique ?

- C'est-à-dire… hésita le général, il y a bien eu des vents violents et quelques avalanches près du Ramr…

Le jeune homme digéra l'information. Ces manifestations violentes des éléments étaient l'expression de sa propre force profonde qui, enferrée par son pouvoir et asservis par celui du roi, se révoltait sous d'autre forme dans tout l'Alagaesia. Mais ce genre d'évènement pouvait annoncer l'apparition d'une autre nature associée même si le manque d'informations et de précisions sur les faits ne permettait pas de supposer de telles hypothèses.

- Et pour le cas du Surda, le Roi vous transmettra ses ordres ainsi que la marche à suivre, poursuivit Murtagh.

- Sa Majesté semble avoir une idée très précise des œuvres à accomplir pour ce peuple… hasarda l'homme d'un ton courtois.

Le dragonnier ne répondit pas, une note discordante était parvenue à son oreille. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller voir. » Grogna Thorn à distance.

Il ouvrit une brèche dans son esprit pour tenter de capter de nouveau ce qui l'avait interrompu.

- Il y a-t-il un problème ? Demanda le général, perdu.

Dérapant sur le sol avec panique, Sirha se releva en détalant à toute vitesse. Percevant un crissement horrifiant derrière elle, la jeune fille comprit que le monstre allait attaquer de nouveau dans quelques secondes. Manquant de temps pour pouvoir contourner la bestiole et atteindre la sortie, elle fonça droit devant elle pour se retrouver face à un mur de pierre.

La brûlure du médaillon devint insoutenable, le monstre courait droit sur elle. La jeune fille était incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, mais le pendentif la poussait à sauver leurs vie. La porteuse saisit donc une torche, la souleva de son support en métal et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le visage du raz'ac. Elle frappa, frappa encore et encore sans se soucier vraiment d'éliminer la menace que représentait le monstre, pourvus qu'il s'éloigne. La bestiole mugit de douleur et finit par envoyer Sirha au sol qui s'effondra sur la pierre.

Il porta ses membres à son visage répugnant et désormais calciné à de nombreux endroit en s'époumonant, hurlant une longue plainte qui fit tourner la tête de la jeune fille.

En vacillant, le raz'ac s'approcha d'elle, il tituba avant de revenir à son objectif principal : éliminer la porteuse. Cette dernière prit appuis sur ses coudes, elle n'avait plus la force de fuir, le médaillon la brûlait intensément. Tout espoir lui semblait perdu. L'odeur du sang la submergea mais elle frôla de son bras un objet dur. Le poignard de Behosh. Elle saisit le petit pommeau et dégaina la lame fine et aiguisé, la dissimulant derrière sa hanche, Sirha attendit, toute tremblante mais animée d'une franche détermination et d'une colère partagée au médaillon, qui grondait, emplit d'une soif de vengeance.

Le raz'ac leva son bras pourvus de serres tranchantes pour l'achever et l'abattit sur elle. La jeune fille brandit sa dague et zébra l'air, déviant le coup et entaillant profondément le moignon griffu de la créature qui glapit. Labourant la terre de ses mains, Sirha se releva et bondit en direction de la galerie, une main toujours crispée sur son côté sanguinolent. En se ruant dans le couloir, elle manqua de rentrer dans Murtagh qui accourait.

Eberlué, il fronça les sourcils en apercevant ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang. Le dragonnier fouilla de ses prunelles intenses ses yeux sombres et effrayés. D'un geste sec et emplit de rage, il sortit son épée à la lame rouge sang et bondit en direction d'où elle venait.

Le Raz'ac, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètre d'eux se figea en apercevant le dragonnier. Ce dernier bondit sur le monstre et plongea sa lame d'un geste froid dans la gorge de l'animal qui laissa échapper un long râle d'agonie.

Sirha détourna la tête pour ne pas assister à l'exécution, prise d'une soudaine envie de vomir. La porteuse entendit le bruit de la lame que l'on retire d'un corps inanimé et le dragonnier s'arrêta devant elle, évaluant rapidement ses blessures avant de lancer furieusement au général, complètement dépassé par les évènements :

- Que le représentant de cette espèce soit amené sur le champ.

- Mais Monseigneur…

- Immédiatement ! Rugit le dragonnier, hors de lui.

L'homme s'empressa d'obéir, tourna les talons et partit presque en courant. Murtagh se tourna vers la porteuse qui recula presque devant la rage qui habitait ses yeux. Il posa son épée contre la paroi de la grotte et tendit sa main droite vers la profonde entaille qui lacérait son côté. Une chaleur vive mais inconfortable apaisa à peine la souffrance, la plaie était toujours là ; seul le sang avait cessé de couler. Le dragonnier récupéra son arme

- Cela tiendra le temps que je règle cette affaire. Siffla-t-il avec colère.

Le général revint juste après, le souffle court et désigna un ombre derrière lui qui s'avança en s'inclinant:

- Monssssseigneur…

Le regard de Murtagh se fit encore plus dur et son ton brutal :

- Un animal de votre espèce vint d'attenter à la vie de la protégée du roi.

La silhouette encapuchonnée découvrit son visage et détailla la porteuse de son regard pervers et narquois.

- Ssssssire, il ss'agit sûrement la d'un sssimple méprise…

- Assez ! Tout cela à assez duré ! Vous et votre race allez payer pour cet affront !

Le raz'ac s'inclina encore avant de siffler :

- Nous sssssommes de plus en plus nombreux… La nourriture n'est pas asssssez abondante pour notre population qui augmente de jour en jour. Cela aura peut-être causé ce regrettable incccccident…

- Cela faisait partit de l'accord qui est d'ailleurs largement tourné en faveur de votre espèce ! Vous êtes leur chef alors tenez-les sinon votre vie n'aura pas beaucoup de valeur. En supposant qu'elle en ait un peu actuellement, gronda Murtagh, menaçant.

« Ces faits seront rapporté au Roi qui décidera quel châtiment sera infligé à votre espèce ! Reprit-il. Galbatorix à déjà usé de sa clémence lors de la première attaque de ce genre, pensant à un égarement de certains membres de votre race. Cette offense remet en cause votre dévotion à l'Empire et ce crime ne restera pas impuni.

Sur ce Murtagh glissa sa lame dans son fourreau et tourna les talons en entraînant la jeune fille.

Emplit d'une colère sans borne, il ne prononça aucun mot quand ils parcoururent un nombre incalculable de galeries qui débouchèrent dans l'immense voute de pierre ou les chevaux les attendaient. Murtagh la planta devant son destrier et sauta sur le siens où une besace était attaché derrière les quartiers par des lanières de cuir. Sirha mit pied à l'étrier et s'assit difficilement en selle à cause de ses blessures.

Le jeune homme éperonna vivement son coursier et l'étalon noir suivit le mouvement. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête quand ils traversèrent la paroi de pierre pour sortir à l'extérieur. Les chevaux détalèrent en s'éloignant le plus vite possible de la gigantesque montagne de pierre, le médaillon s'éteignant un peu plus à chaque mètre ajouté à la distance qui les séparaient désormais de la masse rocheuse.

Ils galopèrent à vive allure dans la neige qui semblait avoir fondue un peu pendant plusieurs minutes après quoi, Murtagh arrêta violemment son cheval qui pilla en protestant. Le dragonnier mit pieds à terre et détacha un sac en cuir de sa selle en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372151747_1(point)jpg

Sirha se laissa glisser au sol en serrant les dents et se rendit auprès de lui timidement, craignant sa colère bien qu'envers elle, cette dernière soit injustifiée. Le jeune homme tapota de sa main ganté la souche à côté de laquelle il s'était placé. :

« Il va d'abord falloir que je nettoie la plaie avant de la refermer. » Marmonna-t-il, visiblement toujours en colère.

La porteuse s'assit sur le bois et observa attentivement tous les gestes du dragonnier. Il sortit un pot et une petite gourde et un linge propre.

Le dragonnier s'approcha d'elle avec sa gourde et la jeune fille, supportant mal sa proximité, serra les dents un peu plus. Il versa un peu de vin sur sa plaie qui dégoulina sur sa hanche. Elle retint un tressautement quand elle sentit le liquide glacé picoter franchement sa blessure. Murtagh posa ensuite sa main tiède sur sa taille, et la jeune fille se crispa, presque hargneuse. Il lui jeta un regard et écarta doucement l'épais tissus du corset, découvrait la vilaine plaie. Le jeune homme humidifia le morceau de tissus avec le liquide translucide et l'appliqua directement sur la blessure. Sirha comprit immédiatement que c'était de l'alcool, la brûlure était insupportable ; elle crispa ses poings, ferma ses paupières et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir de la pièce. Lui reprocha le dragonnier d'un ton sourd.

- C'est lui qui m'a trouvé. » Cracha la porteuse, haletant à cause de la douleur, furieuse des remontrances du dragonnier qui était injustifiées.

Les gestes de Murtagh s'adoucir alors un peu et sa colère sembla retomber lentement. Il rangea tout son attirail après avoir retiré la compresse, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à la jeune fille. Bondissant sur ses pieds en mettant un peu de distance entre le jeune homme et elle, un glapissement de souffrance surgit. Elle porta sa main à son côté, pliée en deux, la vision troublée.

« Attends. »

Murtagh s'avança de nouveau vers elle et grogna d'un ton bref :

« Ne bouge pas, d'accord ? »

La porteuse ne répondit pas mais ne bougea pas à son approche, visiblement nerveuse. Le dragonnier était toujours étonné de constater que sa répugnance pour tout contact physique la faisait toujours bondir, c'était probablement une des nombreuses séquelles dû aux heures qu'elle avait passé dans la salle de torture ou à la présence du médaillon.

Il posa une main tiède sur son corset et la sentit frémir, visiblement irrité et nerveuse. Le pendentif lança des petites étincelles dans sa direction. Le dragonnier approcha sa paume rougeoyante de la profonde entaille et marmonna plusieurs mots en ancien langage. L'ouverture se referma lentement et pendant tout ce temps, Murtagh perçu des tremblements furieux que la jeune file essayait de contenir alors qu'il ne touchait même pas sa peau directement. Quand tout fût terminé, la porteuse fit presque un bond pour s'éloigner de lui, hargneuse et le jeune homme remonta sur son cheval en ruminant son incompréhension et son agacement.

Quelques heures après une course effrénée, Sirha retrouva Yawë. Le dragonnier l'observa plonger ses doigts dans la crinière et assista aux retrouvailles de leurs esprits, captant par inadvertance au passage l'étrange fragrance de celui de la jeune fille.

L'étalon était visiblement nerveux et Murtagh put constater une fois de plus son intelligence hors du commun et la compassion démesurée qu'il offrait à la porteuse au point de retrouver dans un état nerveux semblable à cette dernière, c'est-à-dire à fleur de peau.

Ils continuèrent à avancer à toute vitesse pour rentrer le plus vite à la citadelle ; Galbatorix avait déjà été prévenus de l'incident et Thorn accourait dans leurs directions. Le roi était dans une colère noire et s'apprêtait à infliger aux raz'ac une sanction exemplaire pour décourager toutes nouvelles tentatives de révolte dans ses propres rangs ; il avait trop besoin de ces bestioles pour écraser les rebelles et si elles commençaient à se dissiper, Galbatorix perdrait un avantages considérable dans la prochaine bataille et c'est pourquoi il devait se montrer intraitable avec ses monstres.

Les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent pour dormir quatre heures et repartirent aussitôt, voyageant dans le froid de la nuit.

Les lèvres gercées, presque à vifs, les joues et le nez rendus douloureux par le gel et ses mains transies, enfouis à la base de la crinière tiède de Yawë, Sirha était frigorifiée. Les sabots du cheval soulevait la neige sous elle et résonnait à ses oreilles. Le fourreau de son épée, vide, tambourinait contre sa jambe et ses muscles commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer.

Elle avait à peine dormit de la nuit, trop énervée par les évènements de la vieille. La porteuse était furieuse qu'une fois de plus, elle fasse les frais de l'association du médaillon au roi. La jeune fille bouillonnait de rage que personne ne se soucis de sa état, que tout sa vie soit réduit au pendentif bien qu'elle se sente incapable de s'en séparer - Sirha ne le voulait pas et ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il faisait partie d'elle à présent et chacun de ses gestes, de ses respirations, de ses pensées influençait le médaillon – et inversement.

Sentant la fatigue la gagner, la porteuse se surprit à espérer voir pointer à l'horizon les tours sombres et les horribles murailles d'Urû'baen mais ils leur restaient encore plusieurs heures de trajets même avec leurs chevaux taillés pour la course.

Ils traversèrent des bouquets d'arbres et de nombreuses terres. Comme à l'allée, les deux cavaliers de passèrent par aucun village pour ne pas avoir à ralentir la cadence et éviter d'autres ennuis supplémentaires.

Les chevaux déboulèrent sur une large plaine où la neige s'étalait sous le soleil sous forme de longues couches épaisses et allongées, commençant à fondre et laissant transparaître des plaques d'herbes sèches et aplatit.

Murtagh leva alors le regard vers le ciel et fouilla le ciel de ses prunelles azurs. Sirha lui jeta un coup d'œil, interloquée avant de se mettre à scruter les cieux, sans réel objectifs. Yawë dressa les oreilles et galopa de plus belle, poussant un petit hennissement.

Au début, elle ne vit rien puis au bout d'un moment, elle aperçue deux taches sombres, une plus grande que l'autre, qui s'agrandissait lentement au dessus de la ligne d'horizon.

Deux dragons arrivaient dans leurs directions.

La porteuse observa du coin de l'œil le jeune homme qui galopait à ses côtés, légèrement en avant. Murtagh leva un sourcil mais ne ralentit pas.

Petit à petit, Sirha distingua leurs larges mâchoires, leurs poitrails imposants et leurs longues ailes translucides et écailleuses sur les bords.

Les deux dragons labouraient l'air de leurs griffes immaculées qui étincelaient au soleil, tout comme leurs pics dorsaux.

Une violente bourrasque vient gifler le visage de Sirha et faire voltiger ses mèches de cheveux. Les deux créatures arrivèrent à une vitesse démesurée et atterrir en se réceptionnant sur leurs pattes griffues et musclées. Les écailles de Thorn brillaient sauvagement au soleil, écarlates, ses ailes couleur vin filtraient la lumière et sa musculature luisait. Mais il n'était rien à côtés de Shruikan qui faisait plus de quatre fois sa taille. Ses muscles était surdéveloppés, ils saillaient de tout côté, et ses écailles jais brillait en un éclat hypnotisant, ses immense ailles noire laissait passer les rayons du soleil avec une étrange facilité et sa gueule immense faisait ressortir sa mâchoire puissante et démesurée. Ses yeux animés d'un feu étrange se posèrent brusquement sur Sirha qui fut paralysé et désorienté par l'intensité sauvages de ses pupilles ; la jeune fille ne sus déterminer si elles brillaient d'arrogance, de dédain, d'une vive curiosité ou d'une plate indifférence.

Murtagh se tourna directement vers son dragon :

« Pour quelle raison est-il venue avec toi ? »

« C'est lui-même qui l'a décidé avec Galbatorix. Ce genre de dérapages a assez duré. L'impertinence de ses bestioles est un affront intolérable à notre autorité. Le roi est fou de rage, ce petit incident révèle une des failles de son plan. Je pense qu'il va exterminer toute trace de mutinerie et rappeler à ses choses l'engagement qu'ils ont signé des cette façon, l'armée sera prête à temps. J'imagine que notre présence est aussi un moyen d'assurer la porteuse des intentions du roi à son égard. »

Le dragonnier ne dit rien et Thorn reprit :

« Même si nous vous avons rejoins, mon entraînement se poursuivra. Avez-vous l'œuf ? »

Le jeune homme désigna la sacoche arrondie suspendue solidement à sa selle et le dragon émit un bref grognement de satisfaction.

« Parfait, le Roi dit qu'il est très ancien et que son éclosion pourra aussi bien prendre une semaine que deux mois. »

« S'il éclot un jour. » Ricana le dragonnier.

Son ami s'esclaffa avant de devenir subitement sérieux :

« Tu sais, Murtagh, je ne sais pas si ce dragon éclora pour cette fille. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose chez elle mais Shruikan refuse de se prononcer. Galbatorix est persuadé qu'il remplira sa promesse envers la porteuse mais il a déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il fera d'elle dans le cas ou cet œuf écorerait pour un autre. »

« Vraiment ? »

Le dragon lui transmit une image mentale :

« Il réfléchit vaguement à d'autres responsabilité qu'il pourrait lui confier. Selon lui, il est hors de questions de la laisser dans la nature avec le médaillon, d'autant plus qu'elle reçoit une formation alors autant s'en servir. »

« Tu n'as pas réussit à glaner d'autres informations ? »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai, tu connais le roi… Il nous fera par de ses intentions quand le moment sera venus. Sauf si nous lui proposons une idée encore plus brillante que la sienne… »

Murtagh jeta un coup d'œil à la porteuse qui s'était figée face à Shruikan. Ce dernier croisa le regard du dragonnier, mettant fin à l'échange silencieux qu'il avait avec la jeune fille et s'envola, suivit de Thorn.

Ils se remirent en route.


	44. Chap 39

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372156347_1(point)jpg

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Par ici ! » S'écria Eragon.

Saphira releva brusquement sa tête majestueuse et poussa un grognement approbateur. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils erraient dans les grottes après que la tempête les ait enfermés au cœur de la roche. Vanir était tout d'abord partit en éclaireur pour repérer les principales galeries pour leur éviter de perdre trop de temps. Il n'était pas revenu sur les évènements des derniers jours et d'un commun accord, aucun n'en parlait mais le dragonnier se posait de nombreuses questions et il sentait que Roran se calait sur lui, accordant à son cousin son entière confiance, repoussant l'interrogatoire à plus tard quand ils seraient seuls.

Devant eux, Vanir bondissait à toute vitesse de rocher en rocher, semblant vouloir évacuer une sorte de frénésie, une force qui jaillissait en lui et qui faisait trembler ses muscles et luire ses pupilles aux aguets. Son attitude n'avait plus rien en commun avec celle du soir ou, prit de convulsion, il avait déversé une énorme quantité d'énergie pour sauver Saphira ; ses yeux étaient plus lumineux et son humeur s'était sensiblement amélioré. L'elfe semblait tout simplement revivre.

Roran, Eragon et Saphira marchaient d'un pas lent et prudent au milieu des galeries. Devant eux flottait un globe de lumière cobalt ; le dragonnier en faisait varier l'intensité en fonction de l'obscurité des grottes car de temps à autre, ils pouvaient observer de fines failles dans la pierre qui laissaient filtrer de faibles rayons de soleil. Le jeune homme avait reprit des forces grâce à de un sommeil et la dragonne était totalement remise sur pieds grâce à Vanir, et ménageait désormais ses forces avec précaution et humilité, sachant que sans l'elfe et la force étrange qui l'habitait, elle n'aurait probablement pas survécue à ses blessures.

« La situation va finalement tourner à notre avantages, expliqua Vanir ; ses galeries vont probablement nous permettre de gagner un temps considérable.

- Et où débouche-t-elle ? Demanda Eragon.

- Si les souterrains n'ont pas subit l'usure du temps, nous sortirons de cet endroit plus proche de la rive opposée que quand nous y sommes rentrée. Elle ne sera qu'à une centaine de mètres.

Roran laissa échapper un grognement de contentement, il avait traversé bien des épreuves pour Katrina mais ce fleuve et ses caprices étranges et extraordinaires dépassaient ses capacités de compréhensions. Il était capable de tout pour retrouver sa fiancée mais ce qui relevait de la sorcellerie tel que la singulière tempête qui les avait frappées dépassait ses prédispositions de guerrier et le jeune homme n'était pas mécontent de s'éloigner de ces couches de glaces maudites.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur une large grotte légèrement éclairée, assez haute. Un rayon de lumière vive ricocha sur l'encolure de Saphira dont les écailles s'illuminèrent, scintillant d'un éclat bleu. Tous tournèrent la tête en direction de la lueur et après s'être avancés, ils découvrirent derrière un large pan de roche, une grande ouverture qui débouchait sur la glace. En apercevant l'étendue d'eau figée et les milliers d'éclats réfléchis, Eragon sentit son cœur bondir et le petit groupe se précipita en direction de l'extérieur, trop heureux de sortir enfin des galeries étroites et sombres.

Marquant un temps d'arrêt au bord de la roche, le dragonnier baissa les yeux et constata que Vanir avait visé juste ; d'ici, il pouvait apercevoir la rive gelée, à environs cent cinquante mètres. D'un même geste, ils dévalèrent l'énorme butte de neige en direction de l'immense plaque de verglas. Les chevaux plantèrent leurs sabots dans la poudreuse en relevant l'encolure afin de rétablir leur équilibre dans la pente. Eragon s'enfonça jusqu'aux genoux en se tourna sur le côté pour mieux appréhender la descente et Roran suivit maladroitement tandis que Vanir bondissait, léger comme une plume, paraissant seulement frôler le sol enneigé sans s'y enfoncer gauchement. Saphira reportait simplement son poids vers l'arrière, ses longues griffes atteignant la glace sous la neige et crissant.

Quand ils atteignirent le bas du dénivelé, le dragonnier accueillit d'un air maussade la glace sous son pied. Ce serait avec un intense soulagement quand ils retrouveraient enfin la terre ferme, le verglas et le silence devenait commençait à devenir oppressant.

Vanir était sur ses gardes. La dragonne ne cessait de tourner la tête à droite puis à gauche et grâce à leurs liens qui s'étaient intensifié depuis leur brutal accident et ils étaient plus proches que jamais, ressentant chaque frémissement, chaque souffle émis par l'autre. Leurs sens ne faisaient presque plus qu'un et à peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas que tout deux se sentirent brusquement encerclés. L'elfe s'arrêta aussi, retenant d'une poigne ferme Roran qui n'avait rien perçut. Les chevaux cessèrent d'avancer et docilement, ils s'immobilisèrent derrière eux, relevant la tête et dressant les oreilles.

Rien, ils n'entendaient rien à part le silence qui planait sur toute l'étendue de glace et s'étendait sur les rives. Pourtant, Vanir, le jeune homme et la dragonne percevait bien une présence aux alentours, voir même plusieurs seulement une sorte de brouillard semblait voiler les esprits qu'ils distinguaient au loin, les empêchant de saisir la consistance et la véritable nature des êtres qui paraissaient se trouver aux voisinages.

« Qu'est ce que… S'écria Roran, surprit par ce brutal arrêt.

Mais Eragon lui intima de faire silence d'un geste rapide et remplit de soupçon. Saphira releva la tête et, la gueule en avant, elle huma l'air d'un air suspicieux en dilatant ses naseaux au maximum, son souffle brûlant se condensant dan l'atmosphère, s'envolant en bouffées de vapeur. La dragonne laissa échapper un sourd grognement à peine audible mais assez pour achever convaincre ses compagnons de voyage que quelques choses les attendaient sur la rive du Ramr.

« Qu'as-tu sentit, Skulblaka ? » Demanda Vanir ayant posé sa main sur le pommeau de son épée d'un geste léger mais empreint d'une volonté farouche, sur ses gardes.

Eragon fronça les sourcils, ce qu'avait perçut son amie ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Cette dernière tourna sa tête d'un mouvement rapide et vif vers l'elfe :

« Trop de chose sombre, l'éternité semble vouloir nous retenir en ces lieux. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

La dragonne fit un pas en avant, sa patte griffus crissant la glace, le choc se répercutant en un bruit sourd.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Eragon… » Gronda Saphira en découvrant ses crocs acérés.

Ce dernier se tourna vers l'elfe et demanda d'un ton bas et incertain :

- Ne ce pourrait-il pas que se soit la tempête ou une autre abomination de ce genre ?

Vanir secoua la tête d'un air extrêmement sûr de lui.

- C'est impossible.

Le dragonnier hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, il était vrai que ce qu'ils percevaient n'avait rien en commun avec l'entité qui avait tenté de les réduire à néant ; l'intuition qui avait conduit le groupe à s'arrêter avait quelque chose moins puissant. Ils sentaient tous, même Roran, que ce qui les attendait relevait plus d'un ennemi à combattre qu'à fuir, ce qui était tout aussi inquiétant. Apparemment, ils allaient devoir se battre pour leur passage sur la rive, restait à savoir avec qui.

Ils ne distinguaient que d'importantes buttes de neige sur la terre ferme et d'épais buissons, quelques arbres, bref, des endroits où les choses qui les attendaient pouvaient surgir de n'importe où, leur tendre un piège. Eragon fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à Saphira qui bondit devant eux, à la manière d'une lionne, pour les protéger. Le dragonnier porta sa main au pommeau de son épée, le saphir sertissant ce dernier scintillant sous le soleil qui les aveuglait, réfléchit par le manteau blanc qui se trouvait devant eux. D'un signe, il invita Roran à sortir son arme et ils avancèrent prudemment, regardant de tous côtés au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la rive.

Petit à petit, Eragon, son amie et l'elfe se rapprochaient de la masse confuse qu'ils percevaient difficilement, leurs esprit s'étendait dans sa direction, cherchant à capter la moindre information, le moindre bruissement qui leurs permettrait d'identifier et de localiser leur adversaires.

La nervosité du dragonnier ne cessait de croître ; il sentait Saphira plus hargneuse que jamais, l'épisode de leur fuite devant la tornade semblait l'avoir beaucoup marquée et tout cette rage d'être tombé sur un adversaire bien plus puissant qu'elle – ce que la dragonne croyait impossible- semblait ressurgir dans le moindre de ses actes. Il la sentait à présent loin d'elle, bouillonner d'une sauvagerie sans pareil et soudain, Eragon prit peur, peur de la voir tout seule en bouclier devant eux, presque aveuglée par sa soif de vengeance incontrôlée.

« Saphira ! »

Comme si elle s'éveillait, Saphira tourna la tête vers lui et lu dans son esprit une partie de ce qu'il ressentait. Elle s'arrêta de sorte à ce qu'ils puissent la rejoindre et s'adressa au dragonnier en plongeant ses prunelles azurs dans les siennes :

« Excuse-moi. »

Eragon lui répondit rapidement, jetant un regard devant eux pour vérifier que leurs attaquants ne se montraient toujours pas.

« Nous en parlerons plus tard, d'accord ? »

Vanir arriva en courant :

- Cela ne sert à rien d'avancer, nous allons tomber dans leur piège. Ils n'attendent que ça.

- Croit-tu qu'ils savent que nous avons perçue leur présence ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Ils sont trop loin, non ? Interrogea Roran, un peu perdus.

- Peut-être pas, répondit Vanir au dragonnier puis il se tourna vers son cousin. Nous sommes dans l'Empire à présent, et malheureusement pour nous, Galbatorix semble diffuser ses transgressions à la magie à grand nombre de ses hommes, il nous faut mieux rester méfiant.

Il s'adressa de nouveau à Eragon :

- Dans tout les cas, nous ne pouvons pas attendre qu'ils nous tombent dessus, il faut les faire sortir de leur antre pour nous battre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la dragonne. Cette dernière se tourna vers la rive, enfonçant ses serres dans la glace et découvrant ses crocs. Elle poussa un rugissement assourdissant en direction de la rive, emplit d'une rage sauvage et sanguinaire. L'appel au combat résonna pendant de longues secondes dans le silence.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372161747_1(point)jpg

Un craquement éclata quelque part dans les profondeurs de la glace. Après un temps où ils restèrent silencieux et figés, Saphira découvrit un peu plus ses crocs d'un air hargneux.

Eragon parcouru rapidement le panorama du regard, fronçant les sourcils, Vanir aussi restait silencieux, le visage fermé. Puis son expression se modifia, et le dragonnier saisit quelque chose d'indescriptible sur les traits de l'elfe.

A ce moment précis, forme sombre se détacha au loin de la blancheur immaculée de la neige. S'avançant d'un pas furtifs, elle s'approcha en courant d'obstacle en obstacle. Le dragonnier distingua une silhouette encapuchonnée, probablement humaine, tourner sa tête dissimulée sous le manteau vers yeux sans s'arrêter puis disparût soudainement derrière un rocher haut de plusieurs mètres et recouvert de neige.

Eragon ne percevait plus que le battement de son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Saphira laissa échapper un grognement sourd qui enfla petit à petit, faisant monter la tension d'un cran. Tous étaient figés en direction du bloc de roche derrière lequel se trouvait l'homme dont l'esprit était toujours inaccessible. Le jeune homme, l'elfe et la dragonne auraient pu attaquer sa conscience mais d'une commune prudence, ils se tenaient à distance, prêt à bondir au premier signe d'offensive. Vanir était campé sur ses deux jambes, le visage toujours aussi concentré, avec cette sorte d'égarement peint sur ses traits qui laissaient deviner qu'il percevait et saisissait davantage que lui. Quelque chose dans son attitude trahissait une certaine capacité à appréhender le brouillard mental qui brouillait les perceptions du dragonnier et de sa compagne.

Soudain, une douzaine de personnes encapuchonnées bondirent sur la rive, surgissant de tout part. Se révélant au grand jour, elles se disposèrent en un large demi-cercle devant eux, les manches retroussées et les paumes tendues en avant.

Folkvir et son semblable couchèrent les oreilles d'un même mouvement, Roran fronça les sourcils, interloqué, et Vanir ferma les yeux. Eragon bondit devant son cousin d'un geste protecteur, sa Gedwëy ignasia luisant d'un bleu féroce.

« Les sbires du roi.» Gronda Saphira, rageuse.

Le dragonnier récitait déjà des incantations pour prévenir des futures attaques.

Une longue phrase en ancien langage fut prononcée à l'unisson par les magiciens et un craquement lugubre résonna, une longue faille jaillit du bord de la rive, brisant la glace, se faufilant jusqu'au groupe. Le jeune homme serra les dents en essayant de toutes ses forces de dissoudre le brouillard qui englobait l'esprit des magiciens, il y parvint à peine. Joignant leurs forces, le jeune homme, Saphira et Vanir réunirent une grande partie de la puissance qu'ils étaient capable de rassembler pour contrer le sort qui fêlait le fleuve en deux. Grâce à la magie du dragonnier, aidé par l'énergie de la dragonne et de l'elfe, une langue bleutée vola à la rencontre de la faille qui s'agrandissait et fondit dessus pour la figer. Le sort lutta pendant un instant contre les magiciens qui redoublait d'effort pour briser la barrière de cristal qui avait stoppé la fissure juste devant le groupe de voyageur.

Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long des tempes d'Eragon, sentant la bataille se maintenir sans qu'un camp prenne le dessus sur l'autre. Soudain, une bouffé de chaleur le parcourut et une énergie insoupçonné jaillit en lui et bondit à la rencontre du sort des mages, repoussant centimètre par centimètre la force considérable qu'ils dégageaient. Concentré à l'extrême, le dragonnier se sentit gagner du terrain peu à peu.

Soudain, le maléfice des sbires du roi cessa de lutter contre le serpent bleu qui le bloquait et sa force explosa en un millier d'étincelles sombres sur les côtés, elles contournèrent le barrage d'Eragon à une vitesse fulgurante, fissurant la glace en dizaine de morceaux. Les failles se propagèrent brusquement jusqu'à eux.

Hébété, le jeune homme vacilla sous le choc et l'eau sous leurs pieds fit tanguer d'immenses icebergs désormais détaché du reste du fleuve gelé, épais de plus d'un mètre. Saphira laissa échapper un glapissement de stupeur en se retrouvant en un clin d'œil isolée du reste du groupe, ses griffes raclant la glace tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de conserver son équilibre sur la plaque de verglas, vacillant. La dragonne tenta d'utiliser son balancier mais, menaçant de basculer sous la glace, elle bondit à l'extrémité de croute d'eau figée, créant de nombreuses vagues qui virent faire chanceler les chevaux, l'un tomba à l'eau. Ce dernière poussa un hennissement de terreur mais se mit rapidement à nager vers la berge, se frayant difficilement un chemin à travers les blocs de glace qui menaçait de l'écraser.

Eragon bondit sur le côté évitant un sort de justesse, manquant de basculer dans l'eau glacé. Le temps qu'il réalise ce qui lui arrivait, le dragonnier sentit brusquement une brûlure griffer la poitrine et tordre tout son être en une multitude de convulsions, lui arrachant un sursaut de douleurs. Blindant son esprit, il érigea des murs hauts et épais pour protéger sa conscience des intrusions étrangères, quand une dague de glace pénétra au plus profond de lui-même. Les magiciens venaient d'attaquer la seule partie de son esprit qui lui semblait inviolable : celle qui le reliait à sa dragonne. Saphira, déstabilisée poussa un glapissement de surprise : jamais encore ce lien n'avait été assailli, et pour cause, il n'avait jamais été si intense et palpable. Lorsque les mages concentrèrent toute leur énergie à le briser, les deux moitiés furent déstabilisées et manquèrent de tomber entre les mains des hommes du roi. Prenant sur lui, Eragon rompit tout contact avec la dragonne pour pouvoir se reprendre et, la paume tendue en avant, il hurla :

« Böetq istalri !

Un arc de cercle de flammes bleutées se mit à courir sur la glace pour se refermer sur deux hommes et une femme, son étreinte se resserrant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Vanir lui porta aussitôt secours bien que lui aie déjà bondit d'iceberg en iceberg pour atteindre la rive. L'elfe, en un éclair, avait sortit sa longue et fine épée, à présent il combattait un autre bretteur avec habileté, le désarmant en moins de deux minute et lui plantant sa lame en plein cœur. Un de moins.

Eragon accueillit avec rage l'homme qui l'attaquait. Bien que ses forces et sa technique soient supérieures à celles de son adversaire, le dragonnier manqua de basculer dans l'eau quand ils furent tout deux au bord de la croûte de glace. Il bondit sur le côté quand son ennemi se rua sur lui, glissant sur l'eau gelée et tombant dans les flots sombres et tumultueux jurant avec la blancheur de la glace après que le jeune homme l'aie blessé profondément sur le côté.

Paniqué, le dragonnier releva le menton pour tenter de repérer Roran dans le tumulte de la bataille. Leurs attaquants étaient bien trop nombreux ; tandis que certains courraient dans sa direction et dans celle de l'elfe, d'autre étaient restés sur la rive et murmurait des incantations dont les conséquences éveillaient une vague de crainte chez lui. Il aperçu Saphira envoyer valser une magicienne dans l'eau. La dragonne ouvrit la gueule et cracha un torrent de feu sur les hommes postés sur la berge. Ces derniers luttèrent les paumes en avant, continuant à proférer des incantations en ancien langages. A travers les flammes, Eragon distingua Roran qui était aux prises avec un épéiste, visiblement aussi habile et fort que lui. Quand il vit l'homme encapuchonné laisser tomber son arme en invoquant la magie, le dragonnier laissa échapper un flot de d'incantations considérable qui vint heurter de plein fouet le magicien, sauvant de justesse son cousin.

Un homme dont la barbe dépassait de son long manteau bondit devant lui et engagea le combat avec la mâchoire crispé. Ils luttèrent pendant un court instant avant qu'ils soient rejoins par une autre personne encapuchonnée. Eragon serra les dents en multipliant les coups, cherchant à parer toutes les attaques de ses deux adversaires. Alors qu'il blessait mortellement le premier, le deuxième, écrasé par le poids de son acolyte, bascula dans l'eau trouble et fut broyé par deux blocs de glace qui se cognèrent l'un contre l'autre. C'est alors qu'un autre mage, surgit de nul part, se retrouva devant le dragonnier sans qu'il est le temps de parer son coup, ne l'ayant pas sentit arrivé car il avait blindé son esprit, le jeune homme ne percevait plus aucun conscience. Tisanah'a lui échappa des mains et fut projetée sur la glace à quelques mètre de lui. Un coup atteignit ses côtes, il tomba au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. La Gedwëy ignasia brandit en avant, Eragon attaqua l'esprit de son ennemi de toutes ses forces en rugissant :

-Thrysta vindr !

Prit de consultions, l'homme s'écroula sur le verglas en crispant ses doigts autour de sa gorge et chavira dans le fleuve. Une femme en manteau sombre brandit son arme au dessus de lui et tenta d'abattre son arme sur sa tête. Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion. La magicienne s'écroula en un râle de douleur, une lame fine et scintillante planté dans le ventre. Vanir venait de sauver la vie d'Eragon. Ce dernier adressa un rapide regard reconnaissant vers l'elfe et bondit à nouveau pour récupérer son épée. Lorsqu'il crispa son poignet sur le pommeau de l'arme, un éclat étrange alluma le cristal qui composait Tisanah'a.

-Saphira… Murmura-t-il, la gorge serré par un pressentiment.

Le dragonnier se tourna vers la dragonner qui, la gueule grande ouverte crachait des torrents de flammes sur le petit groupe de mages resté sur la terre ferme. Ces derniers psalmodiaient quantité de phrases en ancien langage, protégés par une large sphère noir que le feu émit par Saphira léchait sans atteindre.

Soudain, les sbires du roi cessèrent de prononcer le moindre mot et les flammes bleutées se transformèrent en une multitude de tentacules noire qui firent demi-tour pour se jeter sur la dragonne. Complètement sonné, Eragon ne put réagir. La dragonne crachat un flot de flammes mais les serpents démoniaque se ruèrent sur elle. Le dragonnier n'eut pas le temps de la secourir, elle griffa, rugit avec fureur et tenta de déchiqueter la créature des ténèbres qui la submergeait mais sans succès. Le bloc de glace sur lequel Saphira se trouvait bascula, cette dernière battit des ailles pour tenter de s'envoler, en vain.

La dragonne disparût sous la glace en un rugissement de rage. Eragon s'égosilla à s'en briser les cordes vocales :

- Saphira !

Son cri se perdit dans le silence qui suivit sa brusque et violente disparition.

d1(point)img.(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372164423_1(point)jpg

La bataille reprit soudainement et ce fût avec rage qu'Eragon se jeta sur tout se qui entravait son passage. Il arriva difficilement devant l'énorme iceberg sous lequel Saphira avait basculé. Le dragonnier chercha du regard son amie, complètement paniqué. L'immense morceau de glace retourné étant désormais mouillé et donc impraticable, il dût ce résoudre à rester à distance, cherchant désespérément un ombre dans l'eau qui lui permettrait de localiser son amie.

Il tua par le biais de la magie un homme du roi qui s'apprêtait à blesser son frère et jeta un coup d'œil à Vanir qui dominait un de ses adversaires. Jamais dans sa vie Eragon ne s'était sentit aussi seul. Tentant tant bien que mal de se reprendre, il prit conscience que son angoisse était ridicule ; Saphira et lui avait déjà nagés de nombreuse fois durant leurs voyages et la dragonne pouvait retenir sa respiration dans l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes. Il poussa un soupir d'agacement en réalisant que le fait de ne pas pouvoir contacter la dragonne le perturbait et entravait sa raison. Le dragonnier inspira profondément. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle réussisse à se débarrasser des tentacules qui devaient toujours tenter de la submerger ou à ce que les mages restés sur la berge ne puissent fournir assez d'énergie pour maintenir le sort sous l'eau .

Eragon bondit dans l'espoir d'atteindre enfin la berge pour tuer les hommes du roi qui commençait à devenir trop dangereux. Il marmonna quelques phrases en ancien langage pour protéger son cousin et se rua sur ses adversaires, essuyant de nombreuses attaques, frappant de toutes ses forces. Le dragonnier aspira l'énergie de deux hommes au sol dont le sang souillait la neige et bondit souplement sur l'iceberg à côté du siens. Rassemblant ses forces et invoquant un flot de magie, il se prépara à lancer une dernière attaque dans le but de faciliter la tâche de son amie qui ne tiendrait plus longtemps sous la glace :

-Brakka du vanyali sem huildar Saphira ! Tempère la magie qui tient Saphira !

Aussitôt, un torrent d'énergie s'échappa de son corps et tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, ses muscles se mirent à trembler et sa vision devint trouble. Sentant ses forces s'amenuiser, Eragon plaqua sa main contre son épaisse tunique au niveau de la hanche, dessinant sous ses doigts la ceinture de Beloth le sage. Le dragonnier aspira fébrilement les réserves d'énergie qu'il avait auparavant stockée dans les pierres précieuses, ses jambes cessèrent de trembler et il put contenir son équilibre précaire sur la glace flottante. Mais le reste des mages du roi ripostèrent en joignant leurs esprit et en diffusant de nouveau ce flou étrange, brouillant les perceptions du dragonnier et rendant impossible la moindre attaque. Désorienté, Eragon se trouva prit au dépourvus, vulnérable et le sort qu'il avait lancé pompait toujours son énergie à une vitesse fulgurante, confirmant les compétences du camp opposé. Comme cela se produisait de plus en plus souvent, Vanir bondit à son secours, surgissant de nulle part. Avec un naturel désarmant, il colla son esprit au sien et sans que le jeune homme sente le moindre choc ou la moindre douleur, l'elfe ouvrit une brèche dans sa conscience pour communiquer avec lui. Ensemble, ils joignirent leurs forces ; l'énergie étrange que Vanir dégageait et rage qui habitait le dragonnier avancèrent d'un même pas déterminé vers les magiciens. Le sort puissant qu'ils alimentaient cerna le groupe d'homme, resserrant son étreinte mortelle. Une personne tomba au sol, tel un pantin inanimé, mais les tenaient bon. Roran était au sol, inerte.

Les oreilles d'Eragon commençaient à siffler et il serra les dents en pensant de toutes ses forces, tout en sachant que sa dragonne ne pouvait pas l'entendre :

« Maintenant, Saphira, maintenant ! »

Evidemment, il n'y eût aucune réponse et sa tête commença à tourner, bien qu'ils ne relâchent pas prise. L'elfe et le dragonnier continuèrent à exercer une incroyable pression sur les mages du roi, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Tout à coup, Eragon tressaillit et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine : il venait de distinguer une large ombre qui filait sous l'énorme plaque de glace sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Une immense bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et le jeune homme redoubla d'effort ; avec ce qui lui restait d'énergie, il devait sans avoir trop à puiser dans les réserves de l'elfe pouvoir permettre à Saphira de se libérer d'un partie de ses liens et nager à quelques dizaines de mètre pour reprendre sa respiration.

Mais la dragonne, au lieu de faire demi-tour vers l'endroit où elle pourrait sortir de l'eau, fonça vers eux et les dépassa en direction de la berge, là ou la glace était bien trop épaisse pour offrir une échappatoire. Le dragonnier fronça les sourcils et ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait quand l'énorme tâche filant sous la glace disparût dans les profondeurs des eaux troubles du Ramr. Le jeune homme arrêta d'avancer et, désorienté par le comportement de son amie, jeta un coup d'œil à Vanir qui semblait ouvert et étrangement calme.

« C'est une possibilité… » L'entendit-il penser, tant leur esprit était proche à cause de la lutte qui les réunissait. Perplexe, Eragon reporta son attention sur l'endroit ou venait de disparaître la dragonne. L'elfe cessa de lui apporter de l'énergie à leur sort et le jeune homme dût stopper les flots de magie sous peine de perdre conscience, en lançant un coup d'œil interrogatif à son compagnon :

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ne te retourne pas, Eragon, court !

Sur ce, il lui empoigna le bras et avec une force inouïe, Vanir l'éloigna à toute vitesse du rivage. Eragon ne comprit pas ce qui allait se passer lorsque la tache s'agrandit encore et encore :

- Saphira …?

Il envisagea le pire et ses pupilles s'exorbitèrent.

Vanir ne lui jeta pas un seul regard et le front plissé d'une ride soucieuse, l'entraîna à sa suite. Le dragonnier se dégagea de son étreinte et fit demi-tour ; il était hors de questions d'abandonner son amie.

Eragon était paniqué, la tâche sombre avait de encore grossit. Soudain, un pressentiment l'étreignit, en baissant les yeux, il perçut les clapotis de l'eau qui semblait bouillonner sous la glace.

D'un seul coup, en un bruit assourdissant, Saphira bondit hors de l'eau en une explosion de glace, les tentacules tentant d'entraver sa gueule. La dragonne venait de traverser l'épaisse couche d'eau gelée, faisant preuve d'une force extraordinaire. Des éclats volèrent dans les airs et une immense vague vint ébranler les icebergs flottant sur l'eau sombre. Elle battit l'eau de ses ailes pour l'extirper du fleuve, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. Soudainement, Saphira se tomber sur le côté pour mieux bondir sur la rive. Dégoulinante d'eau, elle considéra un instant les magiciens qui, désorienté, tentaient d'ériger des barrières contre la proximité de la jeune dragonne. Le sort tenta d'entraver ses ailes et, folle de rage, la dragonne ouvrit sa gueule pour déverser sur eux des torrents de feu. Les magiciens ripostèrent en resserrant l'étreinte de leur sort et en fabriquant un bouclier, déviant les flammes de la créature.

Vanir bondit à côté du dragonnier, et ensemble, ils attaquèrent de nouveau les magiciens, redoublant d'effort en la regardant se débattre avec ses liens de plus serrés. Saphira poussa un rugissement sauvage et se jeta sur la sphère noire qui englobait les trois derniers magiciens. Le recouvrant de flammes, la dragonne gronda d'autant plus en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre.

Les babines retroussées, ses crocs étincelant sous le soleil et ses écailles recouvrant ses muscles brillaient d'un éclat féroce, tout comme ses pupilles. Dans un dernier effort, Eragon, épuisé et le côté saignant abondamment, porta sa main à sa ceinture et puisa les dernières réserves d'énergie. Le bras de fer avec les sbires de roi se poursuivit sans qu'ils réussissent à faire céder leurs défenses et Saphira attendait devant eux, prête à bondir, luttant contre les tentacules qui l'entravaient.

Le barrage finit par céder et le choc tua un des magiciens sur le coup. Les liens de la dragonne disparurent et l'œil brillant, elle balaya un homme de sa patte griffue et attrapa dans sa gueule le dernier, lui arrachant le haut du corps. Un hurlement déchirant retentit puis ce fut le silence complet.

La dragonne se tourna vers sa moitié, la gueule ensanglante, ses flanc se soulevant rapidement. Le dragonnier sentit ce courant, ce lien infime entre eux, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais briser. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à reprendre contact avec son amie pour l'apaiser – car Saphira était visiblement toujours hors d'elle- c'est alors que son regard se posa sur Roran, étendus au sol, inconscient.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372166847_1(point)jpg

Eragon se précipita en direction de son cousin et Saphira bondit violement à sa rencontre. Le dragonnier se jeta sur son presque frère et le secoua nerveusement :

- Roran ! Roran, ça va ?

Le semi elfe retourna le jeune homme qui était étendu, face contre terre et lui tapota les joues.

-Eh ! Tu te sens bien ?

Roran, les yeux mi-clos, semblait quelque peu étourdis et il porta sa main à sa tête :

-J'ai dû prendre un mauvais coup…

Eragon l'aida à se relever, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien à part un léger hématome à la tête.

-Ca va aller ?

- Je… je pense…

Sur ses mots, ils retournèrent vers Vanir qui les attendait. Regardant autour d'eux, ils s'aperçurent qu'un cheval manquait à l'appel. Après être tombé à l'eau, il avait dû être heurté par un bloc de glace qui flottait à la surface. L'elfe baissa la tête et ses yeux allongés scrutèrent pendant quelques secondes les flots sombre qui coulaient à grande vitesse et avait probablement engloutis la blancheur immaculé de l'étalon qui manquait à l'appel.

- Domia abr Wyrda. La domination du destin… Nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous attarder ici, la glace risque de se briser de nouveau déclara-t-il en fixant le dragonnier.

Eragon releva la tête, lança un regard à Saphira puis à l'eau noire qui boulonnait devant eux, les séparant de la rive.

Il était temps de regagner la terre ferme.

Le soir venu, le petit groupe s'arrêta Roran s'allongea sur une couche rapidement étalée au sol pour que le dragonnier puisse le soigner. Une fois les contusions guéries, Eragon expliqua à son cousin qui étaient les hommes qu'ils avaient affrontés même si le jeune homme s'en doutait un peu. Lorsque le camp fut totalement installé, le dragonnier n'alluma pas de feu car les hommes du roi avait sûrement prévenue l'Empire de leur petit affrontement, il était donc inutile d'attirer l'attention.

Le jeune homme marcha rapidement autour de ses compagnons de route, dessinant un large cercle autour d'eux. Il créa une large demi-sphère sous lequel ils seraient tous à l'abri de regard puis fit apparaître une boule de feu au centre, qui tomba au sol en prenant l'apparence d'un foyer, à la différence que le dragonnier pourrait l'éteindre si des intrus venaient à se montrer. Roran et Vanir s'installèrent confortablement prêt de la source de chaleur et Saphira resta un peu à l'écart, Eragon la rejoignit en posant une main sur son épaule brûlante. L'esprit de la dragonne vient frôler le siens et le jeune homme frémit en ressentant cette sensation qu'il connaissait tellement et qui lui était si chère. Cependant, ils ne connectèrent que sommairement leurs esprit, encore échaudé par leur séparation brutale et encore douloureuse.

« Laisse-moi t'enlever ta selle. »

« Il est plus prudent que je la garde, au cas où nous devrions partir soudainement… » Répondit la dragonne en tournant sa tête aux lignes parfaites, plongeant ses pupilles azur dans les siennes.

Eragon hocha la tête et suspendit son action ; il desserra tout de même la sangle d'un ou deux trous.

« Si nous somme dérangé, je serrerai un peu plus les jambes. Murmura-t-il en souriant

Saphira soupira d'aise, s'étendit un peu plus et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Le jeune homme, qui s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à ses côtés, suspendit son geste et s'attarda auprès les sacoches de la selle. Fouillant dans la poche de cuir, le dragonnier fronça les sourcils. Il saisit l'ouvrage qu'Oromis et Glaedr leur avait offert avec inquiétude. Intrigué, le dragonnier passa sa paume sur la couverture d'or représentant Saphira et lui, ressentant toujours ce picotement étrange.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Eragon ? »

« C'est… le livre. Il est à peine humide. C'est comme s'il n'avait jamais prit l'eau. »

Respectueusement, le jeune homme vint s'installer près de la dragonne et lui montra l'ouvrage intact. Puis, poussé par la curiosité de son amie, l'ouvrit à la première page et parcourue les suivantes. Eragon écarquilla ses yeux et Saphira fouilla du regard les parchemins richement illustré : leur histoire était reportée minutieusement, du départ de sa mère et de la mort de Garrow en passant par la découverte de l'œuf sur la crête puis par les saturnales elfiques qui l'avait définitivement métamorphosé et finissant par leur départ d'Ellesmera. Le jeune homme caressa du bout des doigts chaque illustration, s'attardant avec un petit sourire sur celle qui le représentait fidèlement en train de soulever la gemme bleue du sol, retrouvant avec émotion la texture lisse et fraiche de la pierre. Saphira souffla sur le parchemin faisant vibrer l'image et l'œuf luisit pendant une fraction de seconde, et il lui sembla que les fourrés représentés sur le manuscrit avaient ployés légèrement. Eragon jeta un regard surprit mais la dragonne ne répondit pas, feignant l'indifférence.

Il tourna encore quelques pages et constata que de nombreuses pages étaient vierge, à vrais dire, toute jusqu'à la fin. Prenant celle qui se trouvait juste après le fairth représentant leur départ, le dragonnier jeta un coup d'œil à son amie qui lui lança :

« Il me semble que nous devons continuer. »

Eragon secoua la tête :

« Comment ?»

Saphira étendit son encolure une fois de plus et frôla la page les yeux mis clos avant de se retirer, apparemment satisfaite.

De l'encre jaillit alors du parchemin en spirales et des lignes d'une écriture fine aux courbes agréable se tracèrent lentement. Une accumulation de couleur s'organisa puis s'éclaircirent. Le jeune homme se pencha sur l'ouvrage et découvrit le récit de leur voyage, un fairth d'Arya s'en allant au galop, de la poursuite de la tempête et de Saphira jaillissant des glaces, se débattant avec les tentacules noires des sbires du roi.

« C'est magnifique… » Murmura-t-il avec émotions.

En relevant la tête, il aperçu Roran qui avait plongé son regard dans le feu et Vanir qui les fixait de ses pupilles voilées, l'elfe détourna le regard.


	45. Chap 40

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372170727_1(point)jpg

Sirha bondit souplement sur le créneau pour atterrir souplement sur le sol en pierre de la tour, à quelques mètres de son adversaire. La jeune fille pivota rapidement sur elle-même pour observer la réaction de son maître, un sourcil relevé, en attente.

Behosh, son épée toujours à la main, la gratifia d'un regard nonchalant de ce qui semblait être, de sa part, un compliment :

« Pas si mal ! Mais maintenant, vient te battre !

La porteuse prit appuis sur le muret de pierre et bondit à la rencontre de son adversaire sans toutefois lancer l'attaque. Après un moment passé à tourner en rond, l'arme de Behosh lacéra l'air avec une vivacité surprenante et Sirha interposa la sienne de justesse. L'impact des deux métaux provoqua des étincelles et la porteuse s'éloigna de quelques pas sur le côté avant que son mentor continue à la pousser à combattre, toujours plus vite.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis trois jours et après un temps de repos, la jeune fille avait reprit son entraînement intensif. Le soleil se levait tout juste mais l'élève combattait depuis plus d'une heure son maître qui la poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Depuis son retour, leur échange était moins provocateur et Sirha appréciait de plus en plus le vieil homme, restant tout de même méfiante. La porteuse soupçonnait Behosh de s'être renseigné sur leur petit voyage car depuis la vieille, il ne cessait de l'assaillir de technique de combat, surtout de défense et Sirha se demandait si son mentor avait eu vent de son altercation avec le Raz'ac ou s'il avait tout simplement reçus l'ordre du roi d'étendre ses capacités à rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Toujours est-il que le vieil homme redoublait d'adresse et de ruses pour percer les défenses de la jeune fille – y parvenant sans difficulté- même si Sirha se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, sans avoir vraiment le choix.

Tourbillonnant sur elle-même en une tornade de mèches brunes et châtaines, elle para habilement quelques coups simples avant de faire de même avec d'autre un peu plus complexe mais la fatigue finit par ralentir ses mouvement pourtant fluides et précis. La jeune fille serra les dents en sentant ses muscles se raidir et redoubla d'effort après avoir récolté un ou deux bleus. Le duel se poursuivit pendant de longues minutes face au soleil qui éblouissait la porteuse, sentant le cuir l'habillant coller à sa peau, recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur. Ecartant rapidement une mèche de cheveux qui gênait sa vision, Sirha distingua la lueur malicieuse qui dansait dans les yeux de son maître.

Elle n'avait pas finit d'en baver.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un bon bain et de nombreux soins, la porteuse marchait aux côté de Vrrana qui l'escortait dans les couloirs de la forteresse.

Avec son port de reine et ses mains relevant l'étoffe soyeuse de sa robe, la jeune fille était ravissante. Sa dame de compagnie avait remplit tout un meuble de nouvelles robes pour le roi et celle que Sirha portait aujourd'hui était une pièce de tissus lisse et verdoyante recouverte d'un fin voile de tissus un peu plus clair, d'une couleur émeraude, et sa traine de décolorait en une teinte presque pastel. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés bien au dessus de sa nuque et des dizaines de mèches s'échappaient des rubans et des barrettes ornées de diamants de jade. Un collier en argent mettait en valeur son décolleté et les deux émeraudes pendues à ses oreilles achevaient de faire d'elle une jeune aristocrate aussi richement parée qu'une princesse.

Elles croisèrent Murtagh dans le corridor qui les saluA d'un air distant, ses yeux s'attardant tout de même sur la porteuse qui se raidit imperceptiblement. Il passa son chemin et la dame de compagnie la conduisit devant la porte de la bibliothèque où Behosh était sensé l'attendre. Se retrouvant seule pendant un moment, elle entra et s'installa à leur table habituelle. Trouvant le temps long, Sirha se leva de son siège et entreprit de se promener au milieu des étagères de bois sombre. Elle caressa des bouts des doigts le cuir des livres, humant avec satisfaction l'odeur du papier, posant ses yeux sur chaque couverture odorante au toucher unique. La porte de la bibliothèque claqua et la jeune fille se retourna d'un bond :

« Behosh ? »

Pas de réponse. Sirha en conclut qu'elle avait dû rêver et repartit dans ses pensées, continuant à pencher la tête sur le côté en imaginant le nombre colossale de savoir que devaient contenir tout ces ouvrages. Seule à seule avec sa conscience, la jeune fille marcha d'un pas lent, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour frôler la tranche d'un livre, sentir les pages râper ses doigts lorsqu'elle passait sa main de côté sur le haut de la couverture.

Soudain, un bruissement d'étoffe attira son attention et la porteuse sortit de ses rêveries, s'étant crût seule jusqu'à maintenant. A sa grande surprise, la porteuse aperçue Murtagh qui était de profil, derrière l'étagère où elle se trouvait, cherchant dans une étagère dans laquelle n'avait encore jamais eu le droit de fouiller. Même s'il son esprit avait déjà dû localiser le siens, le dragonnier releva la tête et la fixa de ses prunelles claires et glaciales en la dévisageant.

Le jeune homme avait perçue la présence de la porteuse dès qu'il était entré dans la grande salle, même avant, puisqu'il savait qu'elle devait étudier dans l'après-midi. Après avoir trouvé la première partie des informations que lui avait demandées le roi, il releva la tête, intrigué. Murtagh venait de sentir l'esprit de la jeune fille soudainement bien proche ; ses barrières mentales s'abaissaient et sa conscience s'étalait instinctivement aux alentours. Elle ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte mais le dragonnier avait brusquement capté sa présence, toute proche et comme d'habitude, il brûlait d'envie de se glisser vers cet esprit, un des rares qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de déchiffrer. Se renfrognant, Murtagh poursuivit ses recherches, attrapant un livre ici et là de ses mains calleuses.

Au bout d'un moment la jeune fille releva la tête, s'apercevant de sa présence. Le dragonnier observa sa réaction minutieusement ; elle était interdite, le visage figée et sa main gantée de soie posée en attente sur l'étagère. Il était vrai que, l'ayant croisé avant dans le couloir, en sens opposé, la jeune fille devait s'interroger de sa présence. La porteuse leva un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant tanguer les deux pierres pendues à ses oreilles. Le dragonnier en déduisit qu'elle était surprise mais Sirha serra les dents et au bout d'un certains temps, son esprit devint flou et Murtagh ne put distinguer les émotions qui l'étreignait. Il lut sur son visage un pointe d'agacement qui l'étonna et, perplexe, la regarda tourner les talons d'un geste vif en un tourbillon vert pastel d'étoffes vaporeuses avec une moue crispée qui lui fit lever un sourcil et presque – je dis bien presque- sourire.

Agacée par ce brutal retour à la réalité, Sirha tourna les talons et s'en retourna à sa table, refroidis par la présence du dragonnier qui avait coupé court à ses envolées mélancoliques. Par chance, Behosh ne tarda pas à arriver. Il débarqua d'un pas pressé et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de lui lancer d'un ton bourru :

-Allez, allez ! Nous avons perdu assez de temps à cause de mon retard, installe-toi !

Sirha repoussa sa chaise pour aller chercher dans l'étagère de droite le livre sur l'histoire d'Alagaesia et l'ancien langage mais son mentor bougonna :

-C'est inutile, aujourd'hui nous allons changer de support d'étude.

La porteuse ne protesta pas et, perplexe, retourna s'asseoir à son siège en jetant des regards furtifs aux alentours en tentant de localiser Murtagh qui se faisait décidément bien silencieux. Ce silence la rendait nerveuse car elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être éventuellement observée ou prise par surprise.

Behosh s'avança au milieu des étagères avant de glisser son index en haut de la tranche d'un livre en cuir qui, de là où la porteuse se trouvait, semblait ordinaire si ce n'était que ça taille était légèrement plus petite que les autres. D'un geste vif mais respectueux, son mentor le sortit du meuble en un bruit de frottement léger. Il le saisit ensuite à deux mains avec précaution, comme si le seul fait de toucher l'ouvrage était un immense privilège et faisait de lui le gardien attitré de l'ouvrage. Le vieil homme revint vers elle et Sirha se raidit en un mouvement infime.

Le médaillon reconnaissait l'objet.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2372173351_1(point)jpg

Le pendentif émit un sursaut quand Behosh arriva avec l'ouvrage dans ses mains et la porteuse comprit que la pierre voyait dedans quelque chose de familier ; en effet, la cicatrice avait frémi un court instant mais était désormais bien éveillée, prêt à capter la moindre information, le moindre signe émis par le livre. Sirha déglutit, déduisant que l'œuvre que son mentor venait de déposer sur le bureau avec révérence ne pouvait être qu'importante et elle se pencha en avant, pressée de commencer la leçon.

Le livre était relié d'une manière peut commune, un fil blanc à la base des pages cousues les unes aux autres tranchait avec les pages jaunies et tâchées. La couverture de cuir sombre était décorée d'une figure en or aux courbes et aux formes complexes.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir. Marmonna son maître.

D'un geste empreint d'une curiosité sans bornes, poussée par le médaillon, la porteuse tendit sa main vers le livre et le saisit. Soulevant l'ouvrage à bout de bras, elle eut la surprise de constater que ses doigts ne s'enfonçaient pas dans le cuir que la jeune fille avait crût mou et usé, il semblait en contraire anormalement solide et quand Sirha le posa sur devant elle, l'élève ne put s'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts la matière lisse et seulement éraflée. La couverture était en réalité aussi dure et poli que du bois, d'une solidité extraordinaire. En l'ouvrant, ses yeux se posèrent à gauche, sur le dos du cuir ; une immense griffure zébrait et avait déchiré le cuir. Et de telles serres, pour avoir lacérées ainsi la peau solide, ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un dragon.

Sirha jeta un regard à Behosh qui la surveillait du coin de l'œil, et elle poursuivit sa découverte. La première page était impeccable et une écriture allongée remplissait le manuscrit, les lettres soigneusement calligraphiées laissaient ensuite place à une magnifique illustration représentant un somptueux œuf de dragon azur, éclosant sur un portoir incrusté de pierres précieuses. La faille de la coquille s'écartant, la porteuse distingua sans peines une petite gueule fine et emplit d'une grâce sans pareil.

-C'est une femelle ? Demanda Sirha qui n'avait vu jusqu'à maintenant que des mâles et qui trouvait la finesse et la grâce de l'illustration tout à fait charmante.

- C'était. Les dragonnes ont une silhouette beaucoup plus élancée et harmonieuse que les dragons mâles, dont l'apparence est plus arrondie et moins allongée. Mais ne t'y trompe pas, elles sont aussi féroces voir plus hargneuse que leur compagnons. Leur rage ne connaît pas de bornes et leur instinct protecteur ne les rend que plus redoutables.

Troublée, la jeune fille passa les doigts légers sur l'image :

- Cela paraît… très réel…

- Les illustrations elfiques sont d'une précision tout à fait respectable, leurs techniques sont très anciennes.

Sirha hocha la tête et tourna quelques pages mais son maître lui fit sauter un large passage en tournant d'un seul geste les parchemins reliés, arrivant presque à la fin de l'ouvrage :

- Je te demanderai de ne pas lire les écrits que je t'ai fait passé, ce serait très regrettable…

- Vous voulez dire que le roi y voit un inconvénient ou que vous ne jugez pas nécessaire que je…

Elle s'interrompit en distinguant Murtagh qui fouillait une étagère non loin de là. Behosh la considéra d'un air grave et sérieux avant de lui glisser d'un ton bas :

- Je veux dire par là que cet ouvrage relate des péripéties sans importance dans votre apprentissage, qui ne te seront d'aucune utilité. Ce livre est une œuvre d'une valeur incontestable mais la vision de l'Empire délivré à travers ses chapitres ne correspond pas à l'éducation que je te donne. Les écrits rassemblés dans cette salle ont été aussi bien rédigés par ses sujets que par ses ennemis, aussi, certains propos ne concordent pas avec la direction de nos études que Sa Majesté souhaiterait voir prendre. Pénétrer dans ce bâtiment est déjà un immense privilège et le roi serait vraiment très irrité si tu gaspillais ce temps à lire des écrits qui n'ont aucune relations directes avec ce pourquoi tu dois être instruite.

L'avertissement était clair et Sirha hocha la tête, préférant ne pas trop insister puisque, visiblement, son maître avait des ordres précis à effectuer et semblait vouloir -ou devoir- s'y tenir. Un peu vexée par ce recadrage, la jeune fille écouta ça leçon avec attention mais comme à son habitude, Behosh captiva toute son attention. L'étude du jour était centrée sur les villes elfiques et les principales localisations du « beau peuple ». Les mystères de cette civilisation restaient entiers et Behosh lui montra quelques illustrations représentant l'apprentissage des jeunes dragonniers.

- Qui est ce ? Demanda la porteuse en montrant du doigt une image sur laquelle elle pouvait voir un dragonneau rouge et un jeune garçon aux pieds de deux pattes griffus au reflet d'or. L'un des membres était mutilé et un moignon blanchis remplaçait la patte de la créature qui avait dus être sauvagement arraché.

Son mentor se gratta le menton et lui apprit d'un ton égal :

- Il s'agit d'un très vieux dragon nommé Glaedr, avec son dragonnier, ils se sont fortement opposés à Galbatorix après avoir instruit quantité d'élèves. Après un combat sans merci, les blessures de la créature étaient bien trop importantes et celle de l'elfe aussi, leurs corps sans vie ont été localisés au centre du pays avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de venger leurs blessures. La mort les a emportée et depuis ce jour, le peuple elfique se terre et sa population affaiblie, en déclin n'est plus que vestiges de traditions antiques et dépassées.

Sirha hocha la tête, tourna la page et eu la surprise de voir se terminer l'ouvrage en une vingtaine de pages vierges. Elle passa sa main à la base du papier et leva un sourcil :

- Le papier est déchiré…

En effet, la jeune fille pouvait sentir du bout des doigts contre la reliure un amas de parchemins arraché et la page suivante était tâchée d'un liquide rouge et sombre, presque noir. Sirha comprit que c'était du sang et elle leva les yeux vers son maître qui coupa court à ses interrogations :

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Demain, nous étudierons dans un endroit tout aussi passionnant, ne soit pas en retard. J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher.

La porteuse chercha à savoir où il voulait l'emmener mais elle ne parvint pas à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Une fois dans ses appartements, la jeune fille demanda à être seule. Elle ne supportait toujours pas la présence des servantes qui piaillaient constamment autour de son espace vitale. La porteuse, éreintée par sa journée épuisante, s'assit à sur son lit en soupirant. D'un geste involontaire, ses yeux croisèrent son reflet dans la grande glace installé devant sa commode. Intriguée, Sirha se leva et s'approcha du miroir en fronçant les sourcils. Elle passa ses doigts en dessous de ses lèvres puis sur les pommettes avant de s'attarder sur les yeux en amande. Il lui semblait que son visage était plus tiré, ses traits paraissaient plus tendus et son visage avait perdus les rondeurs de l'enfance. Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus.

Soudain, un bruit de cavalcade résonna dans le couloir et la porte de l'anti-chambre s'ouvrit puis se referma rapidement dans un fracas épouvantable. Un bruissement d'étoffe parvint aux oreilles de la jeune fille, qui inquiète, porta sa main au pommeau de son épée et s'approcha de l'embrassure. Elle entendit un juron et finit par apercevoir l'intrus… qui n'était autre qu'Edar recouvert d'innombrables tissus et manteau. L'apercevant, Sirha soupira de soulagement et après avoir remarqué sa présence, le garçon d'écurie lui lança un sourire rayonnant. La porteuse croisa les bras et attendit que son visiteur lui explique la raison de son intrusion. Edar sembla s'apercevoir que la jeune fille se posait des questions sur son débarquement brutal et, tout heureux, il s'avança et tendant ses bras emmitouflé dans un manteau beaucoup trop grand pour lui :

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Sirha, je suis venus vous voir –il se débattit pendant un moment avec ses vêtements- pour vous rendre les habits que vous m'aviez prêté.

La jeunes aristocrates s'avança et attrapant la longue écharpe et le manteau que le garçon lui tendait :

- Si tu les utilise encore, tu peux les garder. Ils ne manqueront à personne…

- Les beaux jours reviennent alors je n'en aurai plus besoin.

Sirha hocha la tête en déposant les vêtements sur une table pendant qu'Edar se contorsionnait pour ôter le châle qui l'étranglait presque.

- J'aurais voulus vous les rendre plus tôt mais on peut dire que j'ai eu pas mal de travail, de plus, il est un peu… difficile d'entrer dans le château.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

Le petit palefrenier lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lança d'un ton désinvolte :

-Je connais des gens qui travaillent en cuisine.

- J'espère que tu as fait attention, gronda la jeune fille, ici, on ne plaisante pas avec les gardes.

- Oh ! Je leurs est dit que je vous connaissais et un des soldats m'avaient déjà vu la dernière fois… Sinon… en cas de problème… je cours assez vite…

Sirha pinça l'arrête de son nez de ses deux doigts, partagé entre l'envie de faire des remontrances au jeune garçon et de rire qui la prenait lorsqu'elle imaginait la silhouette du palefrenier emmitouflé sous les couvertures tentant d'échapper aux gardes courant maladroitement sous leurs armures en acier.

- Fait attention, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Edar hocha vigoureusement la tête en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles avant de s'excuser :

- Il faut que j'y aille, vous savez, je vais voir ma sœur aujourd'hui.

- Tu auras quand même le temps de faire l'aller-retour ?

- Je marche plutôt vite…

Sirha eût une pensée pour Yawë qui attendait, enfermé jour et nuit dans sa stalle.

- Attends !

Le garçon se retourna d'un air interrogatif.

- Tu m'as dit que tu savais monter à cheval…

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2376596565_1(point)jpg

Et voilà, tout était arrangé. Edar était officiellement son écuyer et avait désormais le droit de sortir de la forteresse pour aller rendre visite à sa petite sœur. Malgré sa sensation d'avoir bien agit, Sirha n'avait pu retenir un pincement au cœur en voyant le garçon se retourner pour la saluer avant de franchir les portes entrouvertes de l'enceinte et lui sourire avec innocence et émerveillement comme il savait si bien le faire. La jeune fille avait répondu d'un geste de la main discret, les dents serrées, tentant de faire démonstration d'un peu de motivation mais la porteuse pouvait sentir ses entrailles se contracter et son cœur se serrer en se disant que, elle aussi, aurait bien aimé pouvoir sortir de cette forteresse et s'en échapper à tout jamais. Sirha réalisa qu'en plus de son désir de liberté, l'absence de Yawë la torturait et quand elle se tourna vers sa stalle vide, la jeune fille sentit que quelque chose lui manquait, une partie d'elle s'en était allé avec l'étalon. Ses doigts vinrent frôler instinctivement le médaillon ; la porteuse était à nouveau seule avec elle-même, une fois de plus.

Anxieuse, Sirha avait été dîner avec nervosité et après s'être raisonnée, elle avait réussit à ce calmer ; la porteuse savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Edar plus qu'à tout autre dans ce château. De plus, s'ils avaient le moindre problème en route, Yawë trouverait le moyen de les tirer de là avec son intuition et sa prudence naturelle. La jeune fille avait, une fois de plus, échappée au repas avec le roi et Murtagh à son grand soulagement mais cette absence d'agitation autour d'elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille ; la porteuse se demandait ce que tout ce silence cachait même si le fait qu'on la laisse tranquille lui plaisait plutôt bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La servante tira d'un coup sec sur les lacets en cuir de son corset et Sirha se crispa en fronçant du nez. La porteuse attrapa son châle au passage et sortit rapidement de ses appartements en jetant des coups d'œil derrière elle, agacée par les domestiques qui grouillaient autour d'elle. Les demoiselles de chambre l'irritait profondément à vouloir l'affubler de toute sorte de parfum et de fard alors que Behosh devait déjà l'attendre pour sa leçon.

Après avoir crapahuté pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs sombres du château, Sirha comprit qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la forteresse, dans un endroit où elle n'était encore jamais allé. Elles débouchèrent, Vrrana, la porteuse et ses suivantes dans un couloir de pierre. La vieille femme s'arrêta d'un geste sec :

-C'est ici que nous sommes sensé vous laisser. Votre maître semble ne pas être au rendez-vous.

La porteuse passa devant elle en sifflant :

-Vous voulez tout simplement dire que nous sommes en retard.

Sur ce, Sirha regarda tout autour d'elle et s'avança ensuite vers une ouverture d'où provenait beaucoup de lumière. Prudemment, elle leva la tête et retint une exclamation de surprise en se rendant compte qu'une immense voute de pierre s'élevait dans le château et devait probablement émerger du reste des tours du château de plus d'une quarantaine de mètre. Les parois était composé d'une pierre marron sombre aux nombreuses aspérités auxquelles s'ajoutaient l'humidité ambiante, ajoutant une touche lugubre à l'endroit. Il n'en restait pas moins que l'énorme grotte était fascinante. La terre au sol était presque rouge sang et Sirha distingua de longues tranchées en forme de serre recourbées, trahissant la présence de dragon même si les empreintes semblaient dater de plusieurs jours.

Sur ses gardes, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux servantes qui restait à bonne distance de la voute, effrayées et dégoutés par les lieux. Avec une moue agacée, la porteuse regarda tout autour d'elle sans apercevoir la moindre trace de son maître.

« Tu es en retard ! »

La voix de Behosh résonna dans l'enceinte et Sirha leva le nez, surprise. Elle distingua le visage de son mentor à quelques mètres de hauteur au dessus du sol, niché dans la roche. Victorieuse, la jeune fille jeta un regard significatif à Vrrana qui se retira à contrecœur.

- Allez, grimpe !

Sirha considéra son maître puis la paroi rocheuse devant elle. Prenant une longue inspiration, la jeune fille commença son ascension en cherchant à atteindre des prises de plus en plus hautes, les dents serrée, résolue à faire preuve de débrouillardise et d'agilité. Agrippant la roche irrégulière et humide, la porteuse finit par arriver à la hauteur de son maître qui la regardait d'un air étrange. Posant les deux pieds dans la grotte, Sirha fixa son mentor de ses prunelles sombres d'un air soupçonneux.

- Vous êtes monté avec votre cane ?

Behosh la considéra d'un air narquois avant de déclarer le plus naturellement du monde :

-Je suis passé par les escaliers.

Perplexe, Sirha leva le bout de son nez pour apercevoir au fond de la cavité des marches soigneusement taillé dans la pierre qui s'enfonçait en colimaçon dans le sol. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains toutes écorchées par la roche coupante et lança un regard furieux à son mentor.

- Un peu d'exercice ne peut pas te faire de mal…

Sirha ne releva pas et son maître la pria de s'installer à côté de lui, prêt du gouffre, de manière à ce qu'ils aient l'immense voûte devant leurs yeux. Et la leçon commença :

- Nous nous trouvons aujourd'hui en ce lieu où jadis, les dragonniers se défiaient à dos de dragons pour s'entraîner au vu de combats futurs. Comme tu le sais, la race est en déclin, aussi, le Roi et son bras droit ainsi que leur compagnon viennent croiser le fer et le feu afin de maintenir leur niveau. Les nombreuses cavités creusées dans la roche sont reliées à des escaliers dans le but de faciliter l'acheminement de matériel de guerre car ses lieux servaient aussi de lieux de repos. De nombreux dragonnier logeaient ici, notamment les maîtres d'apprentissage, dans un souci stratégiques et de disponibilité. Les grottes les plus hautes sont les plus intéressantes mais aussi les plus difficiles d'accès ; il faut de longues minutes de marche pour les atteindre, sauf si tu as un dragon à disposition ou si tu es étroitement lié d'amitié à un lethrblaka.

Sirha grimaça, elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer ses bestioles mais les petites visites de leur progénitures, les Raz'acs, lui avait amplement suffit.

- Nous nous rendrons dans différentes grottes et nous étudierons différents aspects de l'Empire et de l'Alagaesia toute entière. Ce soir même tu me rejoindras à la cinquième grotte.

Behosh montra du doigt une large cavité en face de la leur mais beaucoup plus hautes.

- Et qu'il y a-t il de particuliers là-haut ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a dedans qui est intéressant, c'est ce qu'on peut y voir, répondit mystérieusement le vieil homme.

Pendant toute la matinée, Behosh lui parla des combats à dos de dragons, de la complexité des sauts périlleux et des coups portés à l'adversaire. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement du haut de leur grotte –même si Sirha ne toucha guère à son repas, trop absorbé par les récits de son maître- et ensuite ils se rendirent une petite heure à la bibliothèque pour aller chercher un répertoire d'ancien langage et pratiquer la calligraphie pendant un bref instant. Le vieil homme la renvoya dans ses appartements pendant un moment afin qu'elle enfile des vêtements plus chauds et attendre que la nuit tombe, moment où Sirha avait rendez-vous à la grotte. Entre temps, la porteuse rendit visite à Yawë, plongeant ses doigts fins dans l'épaisse crinière de crins blancs et soyeux en se perdant dans ses pensées.

Le soir venu, Sirha posa un châle sur ses épaules et se rendit dans vers l'aile ouest du château, en direction de l'immense voute qui émergeait du sol de seulement une soixantaine de mètre, enterré à plusieurs cinquantaines dans la terre, recouvert d'un immense dôme de pierre. D'un pas rapide, elle parcourue les couloirs lugubre et pressant l'allure afin de ne pas arriver en retard. Une fois parvenue devant l'immense voute, Sirha entendit le bruit d'une respiration qui résonnait en un écho sombre et inquiétant. Sur ses gardes, la porteuse avança lentement en direction des marches qui menait à la cinquième grotte quand un fragment de pierre dégringola le long de la falaise de roche, tombant à ses pieds. Quelqu'un était déjà là-haut.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2386808717_1(point)jpg

Prudemment, la jeune fille posa son pied sur la première pierre en regardant en l'air. Montant l'escalier en frôlant du bout des doigts la pierre sombre et humide s'enroulant en colimaçon autour d'un pilier sinueux, soutenant les marches en roche, poli par le temps et l'usure. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirha vit un couloir sur la droite se prolonger en une vaste cavité, elle avait enfin atteint le niveau de la première grotte. Accélérant le pas, la porteuse dépassa la suivante et encore celle d'après. Les poumons en feu, et les jambes tremblantes de fatigue, la jeune fille entendit du bruit vers les hauteurs de l'escalier. Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ouverture taillée à même la roche en ralentissant l'allure.

Sirha découvrit Murtagh et Thorn l'un à côtés de l'autre, qui se tournèrent vers elle- probablement en sentant sa présence. La cavité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était sûrement une des plus grandes et la porteuse se raidit en constatant que le dragonnier posait ses yeux de verre sur elle. C'est alors que les parois sombres de la grotte s'animèrent l'éclat des torches accrochées aux murs de l'escalier firent luire une masse considérable d'écailles ténébreuses recouvrant une montagne de muscles. Des grandes pointes d'ivoires se détachèrent du bloc noir et sinueux qui se mouvait et deux yeux énormes se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui pouvait voir des flammes étranges danser dans les prunelles encadré par des traits sauvages, dessinant une gueule puissante emplit de crocs blanc comme neige. Deux naseaux projetèrent une bourrasque à la fois glacée et brûlante sur le visage de la porteuse. Sirha sentit ses veines parcourue d'un frisson nerveux et son sang se glaça, sensation qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Shruikan.

La jeune fille fit glisser son regard sur le visage neutre et attentif de Murtagh qui la fixait de ses prunelles clair, presque grises. Rapidement, elle saisit la curiosité de Thorn avant de terminer par Shruikan dont l'expression indéchiffrable et sauvage la pétrifia ; l'intensité de ses prunelles était profondément troublante même si elle n'atteignait pas de la même manière le degré de celle du dragonnier. En effet, lorsque le jeune homme la fixait, Sirha se sentait profondément mal à l'aise, il y avait cette sorte de barrière infranchissable entre eux que Murtagh semblait s'obliger à ne pas approcher, paraissant près à bondir sur elle à tout moment tout en conservant cette distance qui la faisait se sentir loin de lui et en même temps beaucoup trop proche. Avec Shruikan, c'était tellement différent et pourtant tout aussi déstabilisant. Le regard qu'il posait sur la jeune fille semblait vouloir la transpercer de toute sa volonté, de toute sa force, et pourtant, il y avait ces moments d'égarement furtifs durant lesquels la créature ne paraissait pas la voir, semblant perdu dans ses réflexions et ses pensées les plus profondes alors que l'instant d'après, ses pupilles remplis d'une lave houleuse et déchainée traduisait une haine sans bornes, mêlée en même temps à cette lueur d'espoir et d'incompréhension que Sirha ne comprenait pas et qui pourtant l'hypnotisait.

S'arrachant de l'embrassure, la jeune fille se reprit et continua son chemin en se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, elle était profondément troublée par sa rencontre avec le dragon du roi. Non pas qu'il soit comme de dernier car Sirha pouvait percevoir cette différence entre les deux monstres, mais cette absence de manifestation d'opinion envers elle la plongeait dans la confusion la plus totale. Quand à Murtagh et Thorn, la porteuse n'avait jamais été totalement à l'aise avec le jeune homme, ni le dragon. Sirha détestait cette sensation de se sentir en nombre inférieur quand ils étaient en face d'elle, pourtant, lorsque la jeune fille se retrouvait seule avec le dragonnier, la porteuse ne se sentait pas non plus dans son élément, loin de là.

La gorge en feu, elle poussa avec détermination sur ses jambes en gravissant les marches de granite avec pour objectif de chasser de son esprit cette rencontre et enfin voir ce que Behosh avait promit de lui montrer.

Arrivant enfin à la cinquième grotte, Sirha eut la surprise de la trouver vide. En même temps, venant de Behosh, plus rien de devait l'étonner !

Elle avança au milieu de la grande cavité de pierre en regardant de tous les côtés, et visiblement, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans cette grotte. La jeune fille ne distingua que la pierre sombre des hautes parois même si le grès était plus éclairé, une lumière semblait jaillir de la roche elle-même. S'en approchant, Sirha posa timidement sa main en hésitant un peu, se mordant la lèvre, poussée par la curiosité et par une étrange certitude. Son intuition se révéla juste ; au bout de quelques secondes, une lueur bleutée jaillit entre ses doigts, s'intensifiant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Presque amusée, la jeune fille appuya un peu plus sa paume contre la roche et une vive lumière azur l'éblouie. Le sentiment qui l'étreignait au contact de la pierre glaciale -devenant tiède sous ses doigts- avait quelque chose de différent, après la sérénitude qui l'avait envahit, un goût amer avait semblé frôler la porteuse qui, intriguée, intensifia la pression de son appuis contre la roche.

Mais un bruit sourd la fit sursauter et Sirha bondit sur ses pieds en se retournant. Le cœur battant, elle sentit son sang glacée avant de constater que c'était juste Behosh qui la rejoignait. Grognant dans sa barbe, le vieil homme lui lança un regard goguenard avant de se trainer jusqu'à elle dans une imitation parfaite de l'infirme qu'il jouait habituellement devant la cour. Puis, le masque tomba, il retrouva sa démarche sûre et légère, sa voix prit le ton sérieux que la jeune fille connaissait bien ; la leçon commençait.

Se grattant la barbe, son mentor fit un geste bref vers le précipice de la grotte :

- Viens t'asseoir ici, j'ai besoin d'air.

Sirha vint s'installer au bord de la falaise de roche.

D'ici, elle pouvait voir les dizaines de cavités, plus ou moins grande, en haut et en face d'eux. Puis, en baissant les yeux, Sirha constata qu'il se trouvait à plus d'une quarantaine de mètre du sol. Dans la voûte, du côté opposé, la porteuse plissa les yeux pour mieux voir, de là ou elle était, la jeune fille pouvait voir des ombres bouger lentement en face d'eux. Behosh les avait installé ici, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent voir entièrement l'immense montagne creuse, mais aussi les dragons dans la grotte en dessous.

Et Behosh se lança. La leçon du jour se portait sur l'entraînement aux figures aériennes destinées à assouplir un dragon, sur les armures qu'il fallait tout le temps agrandir et les épées indestructible dont le secret restait bien gardé par les elfes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, pendant que son maître fouillait dans la besace qu'il avait apporté avec lui, Sirha jeta un coup d'œil dans le précipice et cru distinguer un mouvement dans la grotte d'en dessous, il lui semblait avoir vu, durant une fraction de seconde, dépasser un bout d'aile de dragon, aussi rouge que le sang.

Son mentor capta ensuite entièrement son attention en lui montrant une plaque de métal argenté et lisse sur lequel apparaissait une représentation d'Urû'baen stupéfiante ; en effet, l'image était claire, coloré – ici en noir- et détaillée, Sirha n'avait encore jamais vu une chose pareil. Comprenant sa surprise, Behosh développa :

-Il s'agit d'une technique empruntée aux elfes, bien qu'il la réalise avec d'autres matériaux. C'est un moyen utile de montrer un endroit où une pensée à quelqu'un sans avoir aucun contact au niveau de l'esprit. C'est un moyen d'expression qu'il faudra que tu sache manipuler.

- Comment cela fonctionne ?

- C'est assez complexe et cela demande une importante concentration. Les personnes pratiquant la magie n'ont aucun problème à s'en servir, il leur suffit de prononcer quelques mots en ancien langage et ce qu'ils veulent transcrire est soigneusement représenté. En revanche, pour une personne comme toi, qui n'a pas été initiée à la grammarie, il faudra quelqu'un pour invoquer la magie à tes côtés. Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu doives acquérir une certaine maturité et un certain contrôle sur toi-même.

« Et maintenant, nous allons étudier quelques prises de vue de l'Alagaesia.

Sirha fronça les sourcils :

- Donc réalisée par des magiciens ou des dragonniers ?

- Exactement.

La porteuse sentit le médaillon frémir légèrement et, poussée par la curiosité, suivit minutieusement tous les mouvements de son mentor qui se penchait au dessus de la sacoche en cuir usé contenant des plaques de métaux différents plus au moins grandes et d'épaisseur variable.

d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2393118943_1(point)jpg

Le vieil homme posa une des plaques lisses et argentés devant elle, puis une autre, faisant découvrir à la jeune fille différentes représentations allant d'un œuf de dragon et aux différents types d'insectes pouvant être aperçus dans le désert du Hadarac en passant par les plantes médicinales et les baies comestibles. Complètement absorbée par son apprentissage, Sirha ne vit pas le temps passer. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis deux où trois heures quand Behosh rangea les plaques dans son sac usé et sembla attendre quelques choses. La jeune fille se demanda si elle allait enfin découvrir ce que son mentor lui avait promit d'observer. C'est alors qu'une violente bourrasque ébouriffa son visage et un éclair pourpre passa devant eux à une vitesse incroyable.

- Il était temps, déclara Behosh en se tournant vers la voûte.

Thorn repassa une fois de plus devant eux et ses écailles luisirent faiblement à la lueur des torches et de la roche émanatrice de lumière. Tournoyant dans les airs, se jouant de l'apesanteur, le dragon s'enroula sur lui-même en un mouvement fluide et parfaitement contrôlé avant de déployer d'un mouvement puissant et solennel ses ailes de sang. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes et la créature, poussant sur ses épaules pour basculer brusquement son balancier, plongea en piquée.

Sirha l'observa enchaîner de nombreuses figures acrobatiques qui, au départ effectuées avec une lenteur manifeste, étaient inlassablement répétées, accélérées et prolongées par toute sorte de tonneaux et de pirouettes. Suivant des yeux le dragon qui à présent planait en cercles concentriques dans l'immense voûte, elle écouta Behosh lui signaler que l'échauffement était terminé et que l'entraînement au combat allait enfin débuter.

Shruikan surgit alors d'en dessous d'eux et s'éleva lentement, battant l'air de ses immenses ailes noirs, telles deux voiles filtrant la lumière. Les deux dragons dessinèrent deux cercles concentriques et le monstre noir se maintenait à la même altitude que son élève en planant paresseusement, effectuant de temps à autre quelques acrobaties d'échauffement. Quand à Thorn, tout son corps trahissait sa vigilance. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses yeux ne quittaient pas la créature, guettant le moindre signe annonciateur d'une attaque.

Sirha déglutit difficilement en écarquillant les yeux :

- Ils vont… se battre ?

- Il s'agit juste là d'un entraînement, à leur échelle bien-sûr.

La porteuse ne se dérida pas, elle avait souvenir de ses propres bleus qui était les conséquences directes de son entraînement avec Behosh, qu'allait infliger Shruikan à Thorn ?

De toute façon elle contrefichait. Cela ne concernait pas plus que ça. L'un des deux monstres pouvait bien mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, si cela avait le pouvoir d'atteindre Galbatorix, Sirha en tirerait parti. Mais il y avait cette voix qui lui soufflait qu'une part d'elle-même regretterait que ces créatures si captivante disparaissent.

Les créatures ne cessaient de se tourner autour et aucune des deux ne se décidaient à attaquer l'autre. Thorn devenait de plus en plus nerveux alors que Shruikan affichait la force tranquille du prédateur sûr de parvenir à attraper sa proie. On aurait presque put croire qu'il se prélassait dans les airs s'il n'y avait eu cet espèce de sourire cruel et confiant sur sa face écailleuse, sa mâchoire puissante et meurtrière.

Sirha fronça les sourcils, quelque chose d'infime, d'imperceptible dans le comportement des deux dragons avait changée et une fraction de seconde plus tard, Thorn attaquait. Il bascula sur le côté pour attaquer l'énorme monstre sur le côté, ouvrant grand la gueule. Mais l'allié du roi plongea en piquée pour finalement griffer l'air de ses gigantesques serres, arrachant un glapissement au dragon pourpre qui fut déséquilibré et perdit de l'altitude. Immédiatement, Shruikan profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour se laisser tomber sur lui. D'un coup d'aile ajusté, Thorn réussit à se mettre hors de portée de son adversaire pour reprendre de la hauteur. Il passa devant la jeune fille sans la voir, du moins, sans le montrer. Projetant une giclée de sang aussi noir sur la roche presque aussi sombre, la créature ailée poussa un rugissement emplit de menace et de colère. Avec rage, le dragon poussa sur ses puissante épaules pour et parti en arrière pour se retourner au dernier moment et fondre sur la masse noir située à une cinquantaine de mètres plus bas. Le choc fut terrible, résonnant dans l'immense voûte. Les griffes des deux créatures crissèrent contre les écailles dures et blindées, tendant son cou au maximum, Thorn tenta de refermer sa gueule sur l'énorme gorge de Shruikan. Celui si émis un grognement étouffé et avec presque nonchalance, envoya valser le dragon vermeil d'un revers de patte. La créature heurta durement la paroi rocheuse en un fracas épouvantable et Sirha vit des fragments de pierre posées à ses pieds bondirent du sol. La porteuse avait sentit le roc sous elle tressauter sous le choc. C'est alors que la jeune fille vit l'ombre de Murtagh en bas, sur le bord de la cavité. Ce penchant, elle distingua son visage crispé.

Thorn, à moitié assommé, tenta de se raccrocher désespérément aux aspérités des parois. Ses griffes s'agrippèrent à la pierre, la rayant et l'arrachant.

Sirha retint sa respiration en se penchant, elle distingua le visage du jeune dragonnier tordu, mais il n'esquissa pas un pas. La mâchoire contracté, il regarda son compagnon chuter tel un pantin dans le vide d'un air crispé, sans même regarder le précipice dans lequel sa moitié sombrait.

Les yeux coloré de sang semi-ouverts, Thorn ouvrit faiblement ses ailes et en voyant le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse fulgurante, il tendit de toutes ses forces ses membranes translucides pour ralentir sa chute. Juste à temps, il amorti le choc en fléchissant les membres. Shruikan arrivait déjà sur lui, ses immenses ailes noires déployées telles les voiles sombres du destin. Les serres tendues en avant, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux, il fonçait droit sur lui. En poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses membres trapus et épais, Thorn se jeta sur le dragon noir en poussant un rugissement de colère. Griffant avec une détermination aveugle et batants des ailes avec une rage sans bornes, la masse d'écailles vermeilles s'éleva dans les airs au même rythme que celle d'ébène, cherchant à prendre le dessus sur elle. La taille de Thorn paraissait ridicule à côtés de celle de Shruikan mais le dragon pourpre s'acharnait à attaquer encore et encore, sans faillir une seconde.

A un moment donné, les deux dragons se séparèrent et l'élève eut un moment de répit durant lequel il plana en cercle concentrique au centre de la voûte, tout comme son adversaire. Au bout d'une minute, Thorn bascula sur le côté et ouvrit grand la gueule, projetant un jet de flamme sur le dragon noir. Sirha sentit la chaleur du feu sur son visage et détourna la tête quand ses joues la brûlèrent.

Quand elle put de nouveau regarder le combat, les deux créatures s'étaient éloignées et les flammes ne semblaient pas avoir atteint Shruikan qui dominait toujours son élève avec puissance et désinvolture.

Sirha était littéralement fascinée par le combat, elle était particulièrement envoûtée par la grâce des créatures et particulièrement par celle du dragon du roi qui l'effrayait et l'hypnotisait. Ils continuèrent encore à regarder pendant de longues minutes Thorn se défendre et attaquer avec acharnement, usant de stratagèmes pour tenter de tromper son adversaire, sans succès.

Behosh dû l'appeler plusieurs fois pour qu'elle reprenne contact avec la réalité et le rejoigne. Il était temps qu'elle aille se coucher. Ils descendirent les marches en grès et Sirha se rendit compte à quel point elle était épuisé. Mais les grognements et la lumière des flammes projetées contre la roche la maintinrent éveillée même si elle manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois par inadvertance.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en bas des escaliers, Sirha regarda en haut de l'immense voûte, les dragons était montés encore plus haute et avait redoublé d'effort. La grâce et la sauvagerie des créatures l'hypnotisèrent pendant quelques secondes, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle fixa les deux monstres en sentant ses pensées s'embrouiller. Secouant brièvement la tête, la jeune fille se rendit compte à quel point son esprit était confus, il lui semblait que sa conscience était restée en haut, avec les dragons. Se forçant à suivre de près Behosh, Sirha leva une dernière fois les yeux vers les grottes. Elle y aperçu Murtagh. Son visage était indescriptible ; ses yeux ne quittaient pas une seule seconde son dragon. Il semblait à la fois soucieux, inquiet, déterminé et il y avait quelque chose de peint sur ses traits qui aurait pu ressembler un peu à de la vulnérabilité, mais à peine. Intriguée, Sirha le dévisagea ; il paraissait combattre en même temps que sa moitié. Son visage était fermé mais Sirha sentait que son esprit était ailleurs.


	46. chap 41 part 1

**Merci pour toutes vos review !!**

http://d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2402849769_1(point)jpg

Eragon referma ses doigts autour de la neige qu'il observait dans le creux de sa paume depuis quelques minutes. Les cristaux glacés se réchauffèrent assez rapidement et quelques gouttes d'eaux coulèrent le long de ses articulations et vinrent trouer la fine couche de poudreuse au sol.

« Il est temps, Eragon. »

Le dragonnier se retourna. Saphira- car c'était elle qui venait de s'adresser à lui- pétrit le sol de ses serres. Ils avaient pris la décision de conserver leurs esprits séparés ; Vanir était persuadé que les sbires du roi avaient eu le temps de communiquer leur localisation et ils craignaient une nouvelle attaque. Cette distance qu'ils s'obligeaient à mettre entre eux les faisait tout les deux souffrir, et avait modifié la manière dont chacun évoluait. Eragon voyait sa dragonne différemment, il y avait chez elle quelque chose de plus sauvages, le jeune homme la trouvait plus loin de lui. Pourtant, ils supportaient tout les deux très mal le fait de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, comme si leur proximité physique pouvait combler le vide par le barrage mentale qu'ils s'étaient imposés.

Eragon se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa dragonne, sa Gedwëy ignasia le picota au contact des écailles familières qu'il connaissait par cœur et qu'il lui semblait plus distante. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au campement où Roran et Vanir les attendaient à côtés de leurs montures. Le dragonnier devrait rester avec Saphira car, tout d'abord le jeune homme ne supporterait pas de s'éloigner d'elle et aussi car ils avaient perdus un cheval dans la rivière.

L'elfe et l'humain se mit en selle tandis qu'il ressanglait rapidement son amie et mettait lui aussi pied à l'étrier. Saphira se redressa tandis que Vanir lui transmettait :

« Nous allons faire un détour afin de disperser nos traces, nous allons prendre la direction de Dras-Leona mais nous ne nous approcherons pas de la ville, inutile de prendre trop de risques. »

Eragon hocha la tête, approuvant le choix de Vanir. De cette manière là, ils contourneraient largement la capitale, et plus le dragonnier se trouvait loin du roi, mieux il se portait.

Les chevaux partirent aux grands galops en poussant vigoureusement sur leurs postérieurs, émoustillés par le froid sec et par le temps de repos qu'ils avaient eu. Saphira décolla d'un bond puissant mais sans joie et Eragon comprit que leur séparation ne lui plaisait pas non plus, pire encore, ils se sentaient tous les deux vulnérables et nerveux qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'autre. Une violente bourrasque balaya ses cheveux et le jeune homme se pencha en avant pour accompagner les battements furieux de son amie. Elle s'éleva à une hauteur moyenne pour se trouver à proximité des cavaliers, par prudence. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'on les remarque de loin.

Des nuages arrivaient, et si le ciel derrière eux était d'un bleu pur et avenant, l'horizon se couvrait d'une masse cotonneuse sale et antipathique. Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent sur le cuir de la selle, il commençait déjà à avoir froid. D'un geste rapide, Eragon rabattit le haut de sa cape sur sa tête mais le vent repoussa l'étoffe en arrière. Il se renfrogna, résigné à claquer de dents pendant plusieurs heures. Plongé dans ses pensées, le menton enfoncé dans les épaules, transit par le froid, le dragonnier eut tout le loisir d'observe le paysage. Au bout de d'environs deux heures, ils se trouvèrent de dessous des nuages menaçant et par chance il ne plut ni ne neigea. Prudente, Saphira vola au ras du sol, devant les chevaux car la masse de nuages noirs qui les dominait ne leur inspirait pas confiance ; ils avaient tous les deux le souvenir de leur accident encore ancré en eux. Les chevaux accélèrent et en moins de trois heures, ils laissèrent derrière eux le magma sombre et menaçant qui s'agitait haut dans les airs. Saphira reprit un peu d'altitude et Eragon serra les dents ; n'ayant plus aucun lien mental, il était souvent surpris par les mouvements brusques qu'elle faisait pour rétablir son équilibre. Le dragonnier ne l'avait jamais remarqué car tout cela lui semblait tellement naturel mais son amie veillait ajustait constamment la quantité d'air sous ses ailes tendus. Jouant des épaules et s'aidant de son balancier, elle luttait contre les aléas des vents, réalisant avec désinvolture grâce à de subtiles mises au point cette magnifique chose que l'on appelle voler. Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant tourner légèrement sa gueule allongée sur le côté ; même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, inconsciemment, leurs esprits s'appelaient et une intuition étrange les frôlait lorsque l'un regardait l'autre ou se perdait dans ses pensées.

C'est alors qu'à sa droite, Eragon distingua une forme sombre à l'horizon. Dras-leona. Le sommet de la cathédrale déchirait le ciel tel un poignard sombre, prêt à s'abattre sur la ville. Il sentit son esprit se faufiler jusqu'à l'esprit de sa dragonne ; les souvenirs l'assaillaient. Les Raz'acs, Arya, Brom… Le dragonnier perçut la conscience de son amie qui se rapprochait un peu de la sienne et il en fut touché ; Eragon ne pouvait oublier le temps qu'il avait passé avec le vieil homme qui avait prit la place d'un père et même d'avantages. Il se souvenait du ton bourru de son premier mentor, de ses leçons fastidieuses et de leur voyage. Le dragonnier n'oublierait jamais ces moments là. Il ne regrettait en rien ce qu'ils étaient devenus, lui et Saphira, mais il y avait en lui cette sorte de nostalgie de ce temps ou ils étaient presque libre. Ils l'étaient bien moins aujourd'hui.

Eragon soupira, il n'avait jamais été contraint de prendre partis dans cette guerre. Avec sa moitié, ils choisissaient toujours ce qui leur semblait le plus juste, le plus adapté mais l'éducation et leurs convictions personnelles les poussaient à lutter contre Galbatorix et le dragonnier trouvait ça parfaitement justifié. Il rêvait simplement d'une journée à ne rien faire, à écouter passer le temps avec Saphira et pourquoi pas Arya…

Le soleil se couchait. Une auréole rouge-orangée entourait l'astre glissant avec lenteur derrière la ligne d'horizons. Des reflets roux vinrent faire scintiller les écailles de la dragonne et flamboyer la robe des chevaux sous eux. Vanir arrêta son destrier et la dragonne atterrit.

« Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin sans que l'un d'entre nous parte en éclaireur, c'est beaucoup trop risqué » Déclara Vanir.

- Je peux y aller, proposa Eragon, bien que le fait de s'éloigner de son amie ne lui plaise pas beaucoup.

Saphira laissa échapper un grognement réprobateur.

- On risquerait de te reconnaître, Lâcha Vanir.

Roran intervint :

-Laissez-moi y aller, vous êtes trop reconnaissable avec vos physiques… élancés. Je serai de retour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Vanir ne dit rien et se tourna vers le dragonnier. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tord ; avec leurs oreilles allongées, même dissimulées sous une cape, ils risquaient de se faire rapidement repérer. L'elfe annonça :

-Il est trop tard pour attaquer ce soir, il nous faut un endroit sécurisé pour la nuit, d'où nous pourrons surveiller les allées et venues devant la montagne de pierre.

-Je saurais nous trouver ça.

Roran s'apprêtait à talonner son cheval quand Eragon s'écria :

-Attends !

Son cousin leva un sourcil mais le laissa s'approcher de lui. Le dragonnier prononça alors de longues phrases en ancien langage, le protégeant grâce à la magie des éventuels coups portés et des flèches ennemis. Une fois que cela fût terminé, le jeune guerrier élança sa monture dans la plaine enneigée. Eragon le regarda disparaître à l'horizon, derrière des monts dissimulant les Portes de la Mort.

Environ une heure plus tard, Roran revint, victorieux. L'expression tendue d'Eragon se mut en un soupir soulagé ; il n'aurait pas supporté qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Le petit groupe se mit en route et ils arrivèrent aux creux de petits monts. Roran les conduisit à l'orée d'un bois qui surplombait la montagne de pierre. Le dragonnier leva le menton en direction d'Helgrind qui les attendait au loin. L'immense rocher semblait dépourvut de toute vie, et d'ici, il ne distinguait aucun esclave aux environ.

Ils installèrent rapidement le camp et le jeune homme créa de nouveau une atmosphère dense et impénétrable pour les protéger des regards. Ils allumèrent un feu et partagèrent de racine bouillie ainsi que des noix de toutes sortes. Eragon se coucha ensuite aux côtés de Saphira, non loin de son cousin. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles qu'il apercevait à peine à travers la sphère de brouillard artificielle, il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir vraiment cette nuit. Le jeune dragonnier se cala contre sa dragonne et distingua du coin de l'œil son cousin, étendus près du feu, les yeux grand ouvert. Demain serait un grand jour. Et il ne serait pas le seul à passer une nuit blanche.

http://d1(point)img(point)v4(point)/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2416350887_1(point)jpg

Eragon resta couché sur le dos pendant toute la nuit. Saphira l'avait forcée à fermer les yeux pendant une heure et ensuite, il avait gardé les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, attendant que le jour soit sur le point de se lever. Les avant-bras coincés derrière sa tête, le dragonnier prit une grande inspiration et se leva. Il vint se caller confortablement contre son amie qui était déjà réveillée et fouilla dans les sacoches de la selle. Le jeune homme en sortit le magnifique ouvrage que leur avaient offert Oromis et Glaedr, l'ouvrit à la dernière page qu'ils avaient écrit avant de revenir en arrière.

Dans les tout premiers chapitres, un rapide résumé de la situation était fait et Eragon retrouva tout les évènements depuis la découvert de l'œuf de Bid'Daum au vol de celui de Saphira. Apposant sa paume sur le papier couvert d'or et de dorures, le dragonnier constata avec stupéfaction que d'autres écrits transparaissaient, notamment les informations confidentielles que leurs maîtres avaient révélées sur les forces profondes, le dernier œuf blanc trouvé et bien d'autre secret encore. Eragon sursauta presque en sentant l'esprit de sa dragonne frôler le siens :

« Ce doit être un moyen de protéger nos savoir si quelqu'un venait à mettre la main sur cet ouvrage. »Suggéra son amie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se pencha de nouveau sur les pages, tombant sur une illustration tout simplement magnifique. La représentation mettait en scène un immense dragon doré, presque blanc assis aux côté d'un elfe aux cheveux longs et argenté. Le jeune dragonnier comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Vrael. Eragon scruta et releva les moindres détails de son visage fin ; aussi étrangement que cela puisse paraître, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ses traits. Tout en ce visage lui rappelait quelque chose de familier. Saphira émit un ronflement bref et releva brusquement la tête mais avant que le jeune homme puisse l'interroger, Vanir arriva pour leur dire de se préparer à partir. Il hocha la tête en lui répondant qu'ils étaient tous deux prêts quand le dragonnier s'arrêta net, stupéfait.

Baissant les yeux sur leur ouvrage et relevant le menton vers l'elfe, Eragon était tout simplement abasourdi. Comment avait-il faillit passer à côté de ça ?

Saphira fixa intensément Vanir et frôla son esprit pour venir conforter sa certitude. La ressemblance entre Vrael et l'elfe représenté sous leurs yeux était frappante ; le même front, les mêmes yeux bridés et clairs. Les lèvres de leur compagnon de voyage étaient identiques à celles de la gravure, il avait juste ce pli légèrement arrogant sur son front qui lui était propre. Troublé, Eragon ne sût trouver les mots pour interroger Vanir et ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer :

- Il est temps que nous partions, le jour se lève dans moins d'une heure et il nous faut profiter de l'effet de surprise. Range ton ouvrage et concentrons-nous sur le présent.

L'elfe était très clair, cela n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment propice à la discussion. Pourtant, le jeune dragonnier était profondément troublé et emplit de curiosité par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

-Eh, venez par là !

Eragon se leva et accouru auprès de Roran qui se trouvait au bord du précipice face à Helgrind.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Regarde ! Chuchota son cousin en désignant le pied de l'immense montagne de pierre.

Le semi-elfe n'eut pas besoin de plisser les yeux pour apercevoir ce que lui montrait son presque-frère ; malgré l'obscurité, il distinguait parfaitement la base du grès. Le dragonnier aperçu une demi-douzaine de personnes encapuchonnée portant de lourds sacs.

- Ce sont probablement les prêtres qui viennent célébrer le culte de la ville de Dras-Leona.

Eragon ne relâcha pas son attention ; il fallait trouver de quelle manière ces personnes entraient dans le repère de Raz'acs. Ils restèrent, Vanir, Roran, Saphira et lui, à fixer les hommes et les femmes voilés déverser leurs offrandes morbides sur un grand autel de grès. Le dragonnier distingua nettement des membres d'enfants tomber des grands sacs sombres sur la pierre glacée et froide, son cœur se serra et il vit du coin de l'œil le visage de Vanir fermé, dénué de toutes expressions. La bouche de Roran se tordit en un rictus de dégoût et de rage. Les prêtres disparurent soudainement derrière un pan de montagne et ne reparurent plus.

-Où sont-ils passés ? Demanda Roran d'un ton sec et emplit de colère.

« Partons, Eragon. »

Saphira venait une fois de plus de frôler son esprit et le dragonnier frissonna en réprimant une violente envie de fondre sa conscience dans celle de son amie. Il déglutit et répondit à son cousin qui attendait, agressif, complètement révolté par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Allons voir, nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Sur ces mots, il rangea rapidement le livre que leurs maîtres leur avaient offert dans la poche extérieur de la selle, mettant pieds à l'étrier.

-Nous ferions mieux de partir en éclaireur, leur lança Vanir.

Eragon jeta un coup d'œil à sa dragonne qui découvrit les dents :

« Nous suivrons de près, si les Raz'acs se montre, je ne donne pas chère de leurs vie. »

Le dragonnier porta une main à son menton, perturbé :

-Mais ne courez-vous pas plus de risque à cheval ? Avec Saphira, dans les airs, nous avons bien plus de chance de nous échapper sans être suivis !

Vanir ne répondit pas finit par descendre de son étalon, il s'approcha de Roran.

-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dragonnier, et toi non plus, Skulblaka, il serait en effet plus judicieux que toi et ton cousin voliez ensemble. Vous trouverez ensemble l'entrée et une fois que nous serons tous à l'intérieur, nous pourrons nous diviser pour mieux trouver les cachots. Si tout ce passe comme prévu, nous reviendrons chercher nos affaires en ces lieux et nous partirons immédiatement. Dans le cas contraire, je ferais diversion, vous vous galoperez au Nord avec ta fiancée – mon cheval vous attendra à la sortie de la montagne, jeune humain tandis que vous deux volerez au dessus d'eux en les protégeant, prêt à combattre.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers son amie pour avoir l'avis de Saphira qui était resté jusqu'à maintenant silencieuse.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Eragon. Prendre Roran avec nous les surprendra. Les Raz'acs auront bien à faire avec nous deux et pendant ce temps là, il pourra commencer à chercher Katrina ! »

- Très bien, allégeons-nous au maximum !

Sur ces mots, le dragonnier sauta au sol et vida les poches en cuir de la selle de ses vivres et différents onguents et graisses. Il hésita en se saisissant de leur ouvrage, connectant légèrement son esprit avec celui de son amie, souffrant de la mise à distance qui allait suivre.

« Je…je pense que nous sommes sensés le garder avec nous… quoi qu'il arrive. »

Saphira ne répondit pas, mais hocha imperceptiblement sa tête. Il remonta en selle après avoir ressangler et vida les étriers pour permettre à son cousin de se hisser derrière lui. Roran s'approcha sans aucune crainte et s'installa maladroitement sur la selle. Eragon saisit alors ses lanières de cuir et attacha solidement les jambes de son presque-frère au siennes et aux quartiers.

-Tiens-toi à moi, tu risques d'être un peu secoué…

Saphira se mit debout et il sentit son cousin tanguer derrière lui. Ne se faisant pas prier, ce dernier passa ses bras musclés autour de la taille d'Eragon. Vanir les regardait après avoir demandé à Folkvir à l'étalon de Roran de rester au campement, attendant le signe de départ.

Saphira étendit ses ailes de cristal dans la nuit et s'élança silencieusement dans le vide, sans aucun autre bruit que celui de ses membranes glissant sur l'air glacial.

http://d1(point)img(point)v4(point)/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2421916239_1(point)jpg

Eragon distingua Dras-Leona au loin, sa cathédrale et son clocher pointant vers le ciel. Un vent glacial vint ébouriffer ses cheveux, Saphira tangua un peu avant pour rétablir son équilibre mais Roran serra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

-Ne regarde pas en bas ! Cria le dragonnier à son cousin.

Mais ses bras se resserrèrent, l'étouffant à moitié. Eragon ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; c'était son premier vol, il compatissait. Lui-même avait été traumatisé lorsque Saphira l'avait enlevé. Roran devait actuellement serrer les dents et tenter de se calmer, au moins pour Katrina- et pour le bien de sa cache thoracique.

Eragon tendit l'oreille mais ils étaient bien trop haut, il se tourna donc légèrement sur le côté et vérifia que Vanir les suivait bien à cheval, légèrement en arrière. Une fois que cela fut confirmé, le dragonnier regarda de nouveau devant lui, prenant une grande inspiration. La conscience de Saphira vint se placer tout prêt du siens :

« Nous ferions mieux de rester connecté aujourd'hui, en cas de problème, nous nous séparerons»

Eragon acquiesça et avec un immense soulagement, il senti avec délice leurs esprits se fondre l'un dans l'autre et reprendre leur union originelle. La nervosité qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours s'envola et sa bouche lui parût moins sèche. Une sensation de confort s'envahit et en percevant de nouveau les pensées de son amie aussi claires que de l'eau de roche, il ne put s'empêcher de poser une main tremblante sur l'encolure de sa moitié, sentant pour la première fois depuis l'attaque des sbires du roi une proximité avec sa dragonne aussi bien physique que mentale.

Avec un petit rire, Saphira poussa brusquement ses épaules et bondit dans les airs, sentant de nouveau cette communion entre eux. Mais Roran resserra d'un coup son étreinte et Eragon eût le souffle coupé. Le dragonnier grogna à son cousin en haussant la voix pour qu'il l'entende:

- Elle s'excuse, mais ne me serre pas tant.

- Désolé. Marmonna le jeune homme.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de Helgrind et Saphira pivota sur le côté en poussant sur ses ailes afin de gagner les hauteurs. Roran laissa échapper un grognement mais ne protesta pas d'avantages. Vanir attendait qu'ils repèrent les prêtres mais en faisant le tour de l'énorme rocher, ils ne distinguèrent aucune présence humaine.

« Mais où sont-ils bien passé ? » Gronda Eragon.

« Je n'en sais rien, on dirait qu'ils se sont volatilisé. »

« Les prêtres n'ont pas pût disparaître comme ça, ils ont dû rentrer à l'intérieur. »

« Mais comment ? »

Eragon secoua la tête, il devait exister une sorte de porte, une entrée secrète et maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus personnes à suivre, ils pouvaient passer des heures à chercher sans rien trouver, avec le risque de se faire attaquer à tout moment.

Roran s'écria en posant une main sur son épaule :

-Eragon regarde !

Surprit, le dragonnier bondit sur le selle et se retourna brusquement. Saphira fut légèrement déséquilibrée et une de ses ailes se dirigea tout droit sur un des pics rocheux. Il jura et tenta de se stabiliser sur la selle, Roran s'accrocha à lui et c'est avec une stupéfaction la plus complète que le semis elfe se mit à balbutier. Saphira ne s'était aperçue de rien, trop occupée à rétablir leur équilibre. Son cousin lui tapa sur l'épaule et, encore hébété par ce qu'il venait de voir, le jeune homme tourna la tête dans la direction indiqué. Un prêtre venait de s'extirper de la montagne comme par magie et s'en allait, marchant rapidement dans la direction de Dras-Leona. Il ne semblait pas les avoir vu.

- Je ne sais pas par où il est sortit ! Lui cria Roran pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui sifflait dans leurs oreilles.

Eragon vérifia rapidement que l'homme encapuchonné n'avait pas repéré Vanir, il constata que l'elfe s'était réfugié derrière un pan de la montagne. Le dragonnier lança à son cousin :

- Je crois savoir comment rentrer !

« Saphira ! »

Il sentit que sa dragonne l'écoutait.

« Saphira, ton aile… quand tu as été déséquilibrée ! Elle a traversée la montagne. »

« Quoi ? »

Son amie battit l'air de ses serres et fit demi-tour pour foncer sur le rocher. Arrivant à toute vitesse sur la montagne elle étendit ses ailes silencieusement. Le vent siffla à leurs oreilles et Saphira reporta son poids en arrière, les serres tendues en avant. Voulant prendre appuis sur la roche qui leurs semblait si réelle, dure et froide, la dragonne ouvrit ses longues griffes acérées sur un pli de la montagne et les referma… dans le vide. L'ivoire traversa la roche aussi facilement que s'il n'avait rien n'eût. Saphira poussa sur ses ailes pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage et s'élança vers Vanir qui les attendait en bas sur son cheval.

« Incroyable ! Tu as vu ça ! »

Eragon était éberlué, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

« Je me demande par quelle sorcellerie Galbatorix peut alimenter en énergie une illusion aussi gigantesque que Helgrind ! » Grogna Saphira.

Ils connaissaient tous les deux la réponse ; grâce aux parcelles de forces profondes que le roi avait arraché aux dragons et à leurs compagnons. Ils ne sauraient probablement jamais le nombre exact de natures associées que le tyran avait asservis.

La dragonne perdit la l'altitude en tanguant légèrement et Eragon sentit les bras de Roran se refermer autour de sa taille, lui coupant le souffle.

« Tu as vu, Vanir ? »

Mais il remarqua aussitôt le visage blême et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur de Vanir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Son état était semblable au jour où l'elfe l'avait aidé mystérieusement à soigner Saphira, mais il évita la question :

« Dépêchons-nous le jour va se lever. »

Sur ces mots, leur compagnon talonna sa monture qui partit au petit galop vers le rocher. Saphira bascula sur le côté et chavira vers le bas de Helgrind en planant. Gagnant de la vitesse, la dragonne perdait légèrement de l'altitude. La paroi de roche n'était plus qu'à une quinzaine de mètre, dix, cinq… Eragon arrêta de compter mentalement et se força à garder les yeux ouvert, sentant Roran resserrer étreinte plus fort que jamais. Son cousin lâcha un juron et dans son dos, le dragonnier sentit le ventre de son presque frère se contracter.

Ils pénétrèrent dans Helgrind.

**Allez, allez ! On clique sur le petit bouton vert et on me laisse une petite review.**


	47. Chap 41 part 2

**Merci à Niana pour sa review : ça me fait vraiment super plaisir quand je vois que tu est toujours au rendez-vous ! ça me motive pour poster !**

http://d1(point)img(point)v4(point)/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2421916987_1(point)jpg

Eragon eût l'impression qu'un voile sombre et sale se collait devant ses yeux, il secoua la tête en gardant les paupières écarquillées en sentant Saphira pousser silencieusement sur ses ailes afin d'entrer entièrement dans la montagne. Le dragonnier songea qu'ils allaient sûrement être accueillit une fois arrivé à l'intérieur. Il posa sa main sur le fourreau de Tisanah'a et se prépara à invoquer la magie. Saphira s'extirpa de la paroi rocheuse, les crocs découverts, prête à attaquer.

Vanir débarqua au petit galop, épée à la main mais arrêta son cheval aux côtés de la dragonne.

Il n'y avait personne devant eux, la voûte de pierre marron-clair était entièrement vide. Le sol en terre battue était plat et Eragon pouvait distinguer quelques empreintes mais elle était ancienne de plus d'une semaine.

- Où sont les Raz'acs ?

« De toute évidence plus ici » Lui répondit mentalement sa dragonne, emplit d'une certaine méfiance.

-Ne vous y trompez pas, ils ne peuvent pas avoir laissé cet endroit sans surveillance. Les cachots se trouvent dans les profondeurs des galeries. Se sont de véritable labyrinthe et de nombreux pièges sont probablement installés.

Le dragonnier regarda autour d'eux, passa sa jambe droite au dessus d'un pic dorsal de son amie, et se laissa glisser au sol, amortissant le choc en fléchissant légèrement les genoux. Roran ne se fit pas prier et descendit brusquement, atteignant le sol en un bruit sourd, visiblement soulagé de retrouver le plancher des vaches.

- Ca va ?

-Je survivrai, grogna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, ajouta Roran à l'intention de Saphira.

La dragonne cligna des yeux paresseusement en lui montrant qu'elle avait comprit. « Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi à l'aise que moi en vol. » Lâcha-t-elle avec un petit air suffisant.

Eragon sourit à sa remarque mais se concentra de nouveau sur la situation. Il y avait un pan de pierre à gauche et un escalier à droite.

- Les cachots doivent se trouver de ce côté-là. Lâcha le dragonnier, restons sur nos gardes.

-Laissez-moi passer devant, je serai plus utile en éclaireur, demanda Vanir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, vu la taille des galeries, certaine seraient trop petite pour la dragonne, elle couvrirait leurs arrière pendant que lui-même, accompagné de Roran, fouillerait les cachots. Vanir s'engagea dans les grottes et se faufila dans les corridors de pierre habilement, le dragonnier n'aurait pas su se repérer seul. Rapidement, ils finirent par déboucher dans une salle avec une multitude de porte.

- C'est ici. Déclara simplement l'elfe, trouvez la, je fais le guet.

Saphira lui jeta un regard nerveux depuis l'extérieur de la pièce, elle n'avait pas pu rentrer à cause de la bassesse du plafond.

« Fait vite, tout est beaucoup trop facile, ce n'est pas normal. »

Un garde arriva dans la pièce mais Roran se jeta sur lui et l'assomma en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. Victorieux, son cousin brandit les clefs arraché au soldat et en lança un trousseau à son cousin en enjambant l'homme étendus au sol.

Fébrilement, ils commencèrent par les cachots les plus près mais la plupart était vide. Eragon tomba même sur quelques cadavres en décomposition mais la plupart des prisonniers étaient atrocement mutilés. Ils fouillèrent toutes les cellules. Eragon se chargea de la plus éloignée pendant que Roran ouvrait l'autre.

Le dragonnier resta pétrifié pendant une fraction de seconde en découvrant la personne qui était étendus contre un mur invisible. Après avoir fouillée la cellule voisine, son cousin le rejoignit. En découvrant auprès de qui Eragon l'attendait, un rictus tordit son visage et il se jeta sur le prisonnier.

- Où est-elle ?!

La bouche sale et déchirée du captif s'ouvrit et un rire dément en jaillit. Le jeune homme le secoua violement, de toutes ses forces

-Sloan, fils de chien, où est Katrina ?

Le visage du boucher s'assombrit aussitôt et il murmura d'un ton rauque et hébété :

-Ma fille…

Il se débattit soudainement, Eragon l'empêcha de se jeter sur Roran. Entravé, l'homme gras et sale cracha au visage de son gendre, siffla d'une voix malsaine aux accents violents :

-Tu n'auras jamais ma fille, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Il est trop tard, tu ne la reverras plus jamais.

Le dragonnier repoussa l'homme qui explosa d'un rire sadique et lança à son cousin qui avait blêmit :

- Il a perdu la raison, emmenons-le, il sait sûrement des choses !

Roran resta bloqué puis se ressaisit. A deux, ils soutinrent le boucher et l'extirpèrent de sa cellule. Eragon brisa ses liens magiques et releva la tête.

- Où est Vanir ?

« Il a entendu quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, dépêchez-vous. » Répondit Saphira d'un ton nerveux, trépignant à l'entrée de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes se pressèrent et Saphira ajouta :

« Il a également appelé les autres chevaux. Il faut partir Eragon, nous ne sommes pas seuls. »

Ils parcoururent dans le sens inverse les galeries en traînant Solan qui jurait et marmonnait dans sa barbe, complètement dérangé.

« Tu ne peux pas nous aider ? » Grogna le dragonnier à son amie.

« Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en saisissant avec dégout l'homme par le col, Beurk. »

Ils débouchèrent sur le côté de la grande voûte. Vide, il y avait seulement le cheval de Vanir qui attendait, visiblement nerveux.

« Ou est-il ? »

Vanir accouru des galeries souterraines, légèrement essoufflé, considéra Sloan avant de se reprendre :

- Il n'y a nulle trace du dernier œuf. Il faut partir immédiatement, le sous-sol regorge d'œufs de Raz'acs et leurs progéniture. C'est endroit est un véritable tombeau.

Saphira bondit devant eux. Folkvir et un autre cheval supplémentaire jaillirent de la roche, essoufflés, l'encolure recouverte d'écume. Pendant qu'ils hissaient sur un étalon, Saphira se retourna en découvrant ses crocs.

Quelque chose arrivait.

La dragonne ouvrit ses ailes et laissa échapper un grognement. Une goutte de sueurs froides dégoulina dans le dos du semis-elfe et il plissa ses paupières pour tenter de distinguer ce qu'était la présence qu'il sentait dans l'ombre. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner la conscience du ou des êtres qui se trouvaient devant eux. Les pics dorsaux hérissés, Saphira se figea, humant l'air de ses naseaux dilatés. Les chevaux couchèrent les oreilles et renâclèrent.

http://d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2421917787_1(point)jpg

Eragon leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils, son amie recula d'un pas, tapie au sol.

C'est alors qu'à l'extérieur, le jour se leva. Le soleil franchit la ligne d'horizon et des milliers de rayons furent projetés sur la montagne de pierre, certains furent réfléchit et d'autre réfractés. Ceux qui pénétrèrent au cœur de la roche ricochèrent dans la voute et illuminèrent chaque plis de roche découvrant… un lethrblaka.

Sa peau fripée et ses énormes yeux ronds et aveugles luisirent sous la lumière et la chauve-souris géante ouvrit grand la gueule. Ses griffes sombres et recourbées se détachèrent du plafond et le monstre se laissa tomber sur Saphira. Eragon hurla et se jeta en avant. La bestiole atterrit sur la dragonne et referma son bec orné de crocs sur l'échine de son amie. Le dragonnier hurla en se tordant de douleur. Emplit de rage, il bondit en direction du monstre, sentant la paralysie l'envahir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui. Le jeune homme dégaina son épée, la paume bouillonnante. Vanir bondit à ses côtés et Roran, resté près de Sloan et des chevaux, sortit son marteau, prêt à se défendre.

Saphira se démenait comme un diable, se roulant au sol, griffant, arrachant mordant mais le Lethrblaka, qui faisait la moitié de sa taille, enfonça ses serres d'acier dans les membres de la dragonne, la faisait rugir de douleur. Eragon hurla, la main droite tendue en avant :

-Blöthr !

La bestiole se tortilla mais continua son œuvre, seulement ralentie. Une masse considérable d'énergie quitta le dragonnier, et le laissa le souffle court. Avec un hoquet de surprise, il aperçue un second Lethrblaka ramper le long d'un mur en direction de Roran qui ne l'avait pas repéré. Il haleta :

-Böetq istalri ! Que le feu soit !

La créature s'embrasa et se tordit en un cri suraigüe, Roran écrasa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour échapper à la torture du son insoutenable mais finit par bondir sur la créature qui se tortillait au sol et la frapper aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Saphira agrippa la créature et ouvrit la gueule, déversant un torrent de flammes sur le monstre, celui-ci laissa échapper un cri horrible mais son bec blindé saisit la mâchoire de la dragonne. Après que le lethrblaka se soit débattu, il lâcha prise et tomba au sol.

Vanir était aux prises avec un troisième Lethrblaka qui venait de surgir d'un pan de roche. Il tentait t'atteindre ses pattes en bondissant souplement, évitant les coups de griffes habilement mais menaçant d'être submergé à tout moment.

Eragon l'élança pour prêter main forte à son cousin et au bout d'un combat acharné, ils parvinrent tous deux à assommer le lethrblaka brûlé à coup d'épée et de marteau. Le dragonnier courut pour aider son amie, avec horreur, il aperçue qu'un autre monstre s'apprêtait à bondir sur elle :

- Saphira ! Hurla-t-il.

Elle releva la tête vers lui avant de sombrer sous le monstre. Le semis-elfe courut auprès de la dragonne et frappa de toutes ses forces les membres du lethrblaka. La lame de Tisanah'a ébréchait à peine les pattes de métal du monstre mais à force d'abattre l'arme dessus, Eragon réussit à arracher un cri de douleur à la créature. Un sang violet gicla et la bestiole se détourna de son amie pour l'envoyer valser sur le côté. La tête du dragonnier heurta le sol durement et ce dernier se releva, ses muscles tremblant sous l'effort. Tendant sa main vers ses reins, il aspira de l'énergie dans la ceinture de Behoth le Sage, les diamants sertis dans le cuir se vidèrent de leur éclat et le jeune homme sentit une nouvelle force entrer en lui. Avec un hurlement de rage, il se jeta sur le lethrblaka.

Son épée tournoyant dans les airs, Eragon blessa la créature à plusieurs reprises, bondissant à chaque attaque. Il repéra Vanir et Roran aux prises avec un des monstres. La montagne semblait vomir des lethrblaka et le jeune homme sentit une pointe de désespoir s'insinué en lui. Il planta son épée dans le torse nu et ridé de son ennemi et s'élança pour porter secours à sa dragonne qui commençait à mettre en déroute un des monstres. C'était sans compter ses semblables. Un second lethrblaka vint prêter main forte au premier mais la dragonne ouvrit grand la gueule pour leur cracher des torrents de flammes. Sa queue battait l'air furieusement et les muscles de ses cuisses tremblaient de rage. D'un coup de patte impétueux, elle envoya valser un de ses attaquant au sol et se jeta à la gorge de l'autre. Les deux créatures roulèrent au sol en un nuage d'azur et de noir, de poussière et de sable taché de sang tiède. Saphira prit le dessus sur la bestiole, écrasant de sa patte griffue la gorge du lethrblaka mais se derniers laboura les membres de la dragonne jusqu'au sang, la faisant pousser un rugissement de douleur. L'autre bestiole au sol se redressa et se jeta sur elle, saisissant sa nuque dans sa gueule.

Saphira recula en vociférant, leva la tête et secouant son encolure pour tenter de se débarrasser du monstre. Elle bascula sur la côté pour tenter de l'écraser puis recule contre un mur, écrasa la colonne vertébrale du lethrblaka contre la roche dure et froide. La bête se laissa tomber au sol avec un hurlement de douleur strident.

Eragon s'élança prêt de son amie et bondit en selle. Ses yeux fixèrent ses ailes ensanglantées :

« Tu es blessée ! »

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. » Grogna la dragonne en s'envolant en direction de l'elfe et de son cousin qui peinaient à se défendre, encerclés.

Saphira poussa sur ses ailes et se jeta de toutes ses forces sur l'un des lethrblaka tandis que le dragonnier tailladait les flancs du monstre, cherchant à se rapprocher au maximum de ses organes vitaux. Vanir et Roran attaquèrent l'autre bestiole, perçant ses ailes de cuir. Le jeune humain affichait uns froide détermination, marteau à la main, mais quand il lança un regard furtif à son cousin, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il hurla en levant la main vers le haut de la voûte :

-Eragon, attention !

Le dragonnier leva les yeux au dessus de lui et hoquet de s'étrangla.

Au-dessus d'eux se trouvait un gigantesque lethrblaka suspendue, deux fois plus grand que les autres, sans doute le plus grand que le jeune homme n'ait jamais vu. Tout se passa très vite ; la vision d'Eragon se brouilla, une énorme tache floue s'agrandit en tombant sur lui. Une violente douleur jaillit de son épaule gauche et il fut désarçonné. Le dragonnier fut projeté contre un rocher, sa tête et sa clavicule heurtèrent le grès et le choc se propagea dans la mâchoire et sa nuque.

Il entendit Roran hurler et un bruit de grognement, de griffures, de glapissement et de rugissement parvint à ses oreilles encore sonnées par le choc. Ses tympan sifflèrent et en relevant la tête, il aperçu Saphira était submergée par trois lethrblakas, dont le plus grand. Son cousin et Vanir s'épuisait à combattre le reste des monstres et les chevaux commençaient sérieusement à paniquer.

Eragon essaya de se relever, sentant ses membres le trahir. Il se mit debout tant bien que mal, serrant les dents, ignorant avec bravoure le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge.

Avec un hurlement de guerrier, le dragonnier se jeta dans un dernier espoir dans la mêlé. Avec une rage folle, il taillada, perça, arrachât dans le seul but de libérer de sa dragonne. Le jeune homme l'entendait se débattre et rugir de douleurs sous les assauts cruels des monstres. Il hurla son nom, une fois, dix, cent fois. Du sang poisseux obstruait sa vision et, redoublant d'effort, Eragon tomba à genoux, exténué. Se remettant debout en tremblant, il se remit à frapper de toutes ses forces.

- LACHEZ-LA !

Le dragonnier ne voyait plus Roran, ni Vanir, il n'y avait plus que les lethrblakas qui blessait Saphira, qui l'étouffait. Il hurla de nouveau en sentant des larmes de rages dévaler ses joues.

En entre-apercevant l'un de ses yeux cobalts, voilé par la souffrance et la rage, une colère sans borne l'envahit et se déchaîna sur les monstres qui asphyxiaient sa moitié.

- SAPHIRA !

Tout se passa très vite, Eragon eût à peine le temps de voir une patte noire et pourvue de serre longue d'acier qu'il se sentit projeté contre la paroi. Le dragonnier heurta le grès noir qui n'avait plus rien d'une illusion. Sa vision se brouilla et ses poumons se comprimèrent sous le choc.

Le reste devint floue, il distingua sa dragonne s'effondrer sous les lethrblaka de plus en plus nombreux. L'un d'entre eux se saisit d'un bout d'ailes qui dépassait et le tira vers lui. Les monstres l'entrainèrent alors vers le gouffre par lequel d'autres bestioles arrivaient encore. Saphira poussa un rugissement de rage et Eragon hurla son nom à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il vit sa gueule dépasser de la masse noire et en croisant son regard braqué sur lui, indescriptible, le dragonnier s'époumona en la regardant disparaître, entrainée de force.

- SAPHIRA !

Le jeune homme tenta de se lever mais ses membres le trahirent, son front couvert de sueur et de sable devint pâle, un goût de sang séché emplit sa bouche, son épaule lui sembla transpercée par un millier d'aiguilles. Il ne distingua plus qu'un magma sombre submergeant une forme bleuté rugissante. Eragon sentit une part de son âme se briser et se détacher de son esprit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, il chercha à garder tout près de soi cette partie de lui-même qui semblait déjà trop loin, lui appartenant pourtant encore. Le dragonnier comprit que Saphira tranchait leur lien mental. Il tenta de garder son âme contre la sienne un peu plus longtemps, et encore un peu plus, refusant de la laisser s'en aller. La séparation fut un véritable déchirement.L'esprit d'Eragon tenta désespérément de s'agripper à celui de sa moitié sans réussir à le retenir. Les yeux voilés, il la regarda disparaître, fou de douleur.

-Saphira… Cafouilla le dragonnier, la voix brisée.

Un dernier rugissement parvint à ses oreilles, il entendit les hennissements affolés des chevaux, les cris stridents des lethrblakas, plus nombreux que jamais. Une douleur et une solitude sans pareil l'étreignit, du sang coula sur son front et sur ses lèvres. Le monde tourna autour de lui et Eragon laissa sa tête retomber sur la pierre dure et irrégulière. Ses yeux se fermèrent et tandis que le jeune homme sombrait dans l'inconscience, il se demanda si c'était cela, mourir.


	48. chap 41 part 3chap 42 part 1

**Merci à Nania et àJYudith pour leur review, c'est pour vous que je poste !**

**JYudith, je très suis contente que la relation Murtagh-Sirha te plaise, quand à son évolution… je ne dirai rien^^ !!**

Un trou noir.

Le néant.

Rien.

Ou si plutôt, il y avait quelque chose, « rien » n'était pas le bon mot pour qualifier ce que le percevait le dragonnier. « Silence » aurait surement mieux convenu, mais pas « rien ».

Un vide oppressant étouffait le jeune homme, il ne sentait pas grand chose, il ne percevait pas la matière qui l'entourait. Puis la douleur vint, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, pas même crier. Tout son corps et son esprit furent tiraillés, déchirés, écartelé et quelque chose hurlait dans ses oreilles. Le dragonnier tenta de bouger mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent et il sombra dans le néant, tanguant dangereusement entre la vie et la mort.

Ajustant la hauteur du tube de verre à celui de son œil, l'homme laissa échapper un sourire de gamin. Reposant le récipient transparent sur une potence en bois, il se frotta les mains en jubilant intérieurement. Avec une cuillère taillée soigneusement dans un bois clair, l'alchimiste fit glisser soigneusement de la poudre blanche contenue sur une petite plaque translucide dans la minuscule verrerie qui contenait le liquide. N'arrivant pas à faire tomber le reste du solide, il tapota de sa main en se pinçant la joue d'un air ennuyé. L'homme aux cheveux clairs et mis-longs releva le menton avec la tête d'un enfant qui ne veut pas être pris sur le fait en train de commettre une bêtise. Vérifiant que personne ne l'observait, il saisit un pan de son manteau pourpre richement décoré d'or et récolta le reste de craie collé au verre de la petite plaque pour le faire choir dans le liquide.

Avec un petit rire aigüe au accent hystérique, le chimiste se frotta les mains, visiblement satisfait de son œuvre.

Les jambes ridiculement écartés, les genoux pliés et les pieds rentrés, l'homme s'aplatit au niveau de son expérience pour mieux observer la réaction des deux produits. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, le liquide se mit à bouillonner et une fumée blanche se dégagea du tube. L'alchimiste jubila et frappa dans ses mains avec un rire de gosse ravi.

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte et une servante entra vêtue d'un tablier et portant un plateau avec différents petits plats :

- Sire, il est l'heure de votre collation.

Un signe accompagné d'un regard désobligeant vers celle qui venait troubler son triomphe indiqua l'endroit où devait être déposée la nourriture. La femme installa silencieusement le déjeuner sur une table à l'écart, ouvrit une fenêtre donnant sur les jardins foisonnant et s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds.

L'homme se précipita alors pour saisir le pot contenant la poudre blanche et en reversa généreusement dans le tube, posant dessus un long tube de verre cheminant jusqu'à un flacon hermétiquement fermé. Le chimiste suivit méticuleusement le voyage de la fumée blanche jusqu'au pot, subjugué par sa découverte.

Une ombre passa devant la fenêtre mais absorbé par ses expériences, l'alchimiste ne s'en aperçu pas.

Il y eu l'infime bruit d'une fine corde que l'on tend.

Celui d'une pointe sifflant dans l'air.

De longue minutes plus tard, la servante réapparut, s'approchât de la table discrètement et en se saisissant du déjeuner intact, elle râla un bon coup. Ce pauvre idiot, trop absorbé par ses expériences inutiles, n'avait encore pas prit la peine de toucher au déjeuner que les cuisiniers du palais avait soigneusement préparé.

Faisant volte face, elle remarqua une forme allongé au sol, non loin de la fenêtre. Levant un sourcils, la servante avança d'un pas :

-Sire?

Elle s'avança encore un peu et s'arrêta :

-Roi Orin ?

La femme porta laissa le plateau tomber au sol, la porcelaine se brisa et les mets fins et délicats se répandirent au sol. Elle porta une main à sa bouche.

Ses hurlements résonnèrent dans tout le palais.

O0o0o00o0o00o0o0

Edar croqua dans sa pomme en un bruit sonore et mâchât avec vigueur. Le jus sucré du fruit coula le long de son menton :

-Et là…shcronch… j'ai demandé aux gardes shcronch de me laicher pacher, et ils n'ont pas voulu… scronch. Alors vous chavez che que j'ai dit ? Scronch… Et bien que j'avais été autorisé par Mademoiselle Chirha en per-son-ne à sortir de la forterèche avec son propre cheval. Et vous chavez quoi ? Ils m'ont laichés pacher chans problème. Scronch… Chénial, non ?

Sirha, situé de l'autre côté du paravent retint un petit cri de surprise ; la servante venait de resserrer violemment son corset. Les poumons comprimés et la poitrine écrasées, la jeune fille passa la tête sur le côté de la toile pour composer et afficher difficilement un visage satisfait au garçon d'écurie assis sur le tabouret de sa commode, avant de fusiller du regard la servante qui tira une fois de plus sur les lacets, la faisant bondir.

Une dame de chambre lui accrocha un collier d'argent mêlé à du métal rosée et accrocha dans sa chevelure soigneusement relevée un ruban de perle couleur lilas.

Elle entendit Edar croquer dans sa pomme une fois de plus. Le garçon continua :

- Maintenant, scronch…ils ne me demandent même plus…je pache comme je veux, comme un chégneur!

La cloche du Beffroi sonna six coups et le jeune palfrenier marmonna :

- Ah ! Il est déchà six heure scronch… -il déglutit-… Je vais devoir y aller, c'est l'heure où on nourrit les chevaux.

Sirha s'apprêta à acquiescer sans réagir quand tout à coup, elle sursauta et bondit de derrière le paravent:

-Six heures ? Par tous les dieux, je vais être en retard ! S'écria-t-elle nerveusement, visiblement tendue.

Edar la regarda de haut en bas :

-C'est joli comme vous êtes habillée.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sur sa tenue ; elle était vêtue d'une robe soyeuse légèrement rosée, mettant en valeur son teint halé par ses entraînements avec Behosh en haut des tours. Ses cheveux bouclés était relevé au dessus de sa nuque, une longue anglaise cascadait sur son oreille et reposait sur son épaule gauche.

-Merci.

Elle farfouilla dans son immense penderie et s'énerva. Une servante s'avança:

- Attendez, Mademoiselle, je vais les trouver pour vous.

Sirha se recula et porta une main à son front, tentant de se calmer. Le médaillon était extrêmement irrité ses derniers jours et son comportement déteignait sur celui de la porteuse qui n'était déjà pas au mieux de sa forme ; son ventre lui faisait mal depuis plusieurs jours et la douleur descendait dans ses reins.

La femme de chambre sortit précautionneusement un châle rose agrémenté de dentelle noire et un éventail assortit. Elle lui posa le fichu de soie sur ses épaules dénudée en prenant garde à ne pas l'effleurer et lui glissa un mouchoir dans les mains :

-J'ai versé une essence forte dessus, si vous vous sentez mal, n'hésitez pas à vous en servir. Il ne faudrait pas vous trouvez mal pendant le repas, mademoiselle.

Sirha hocha la tête et se saisit de son éventail.

- Vous dinez avec qui ? Demanda Edar en croquant dans sa pomme.

- Avec le roi…et probablement Murtagh, répondit la porteuse en grimaçant tandis que la servante resserrait une dernière fois son corset.

La futur aristocrate passa devant le jeune garçon à grand pas pour sortir de la pièce en un tourbillon d'étoffe.

- Scronch… Pachez lui le bonjour de ma part ! Lança-t-il en posant les yeux sur son trognon verdâtre.

http://d1(point)img(point)(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2434090631_1(point)jpg

Sirha courait presque dans les couloirs, suivit de sa femme de chambre qui soufflait derrière comme un bœuf en lui indiquant le chemin.

-C'est par là !

La porteuse attrapa à pleine main l'étoffe perlée de sa robe et accéléra le pas, tentant d'ignorer ses maux de ventre en se tenant droite mais rien n'y faisait. Elle dévala les grands escaliers en un tourbillon de soie rose et de boucles brunes. Vrrana lui fit quelques conseils que la jeune fille nerveuse écouta d'une oreille distraite, jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs dans la salle entrouverte.

- Tenez-vous droite, répondez à tout ses questions, ne restez pas fixée longtemps sur lui… Essayer quand même d'avaler quelque chose, marmonna la veille femme, connaissant bien Sirha. N'oubliez pas tout ce que vous ai appris et par pitié… ne soyez pas effrontée, répondez-lui poliment et gracieusement comme vous savez le faire…Quand il vous interrogera sur un sujet, essayez de développer un peu pour engager la conversation… Enfin, allez-y ! Il ne manquerait plus que vous soyez en retard…

La porteuse déglutit nerveusement et tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa chevelure et les perle glissées dedans. Son ventre lui faisant toujours aussi mal. Un valet poussa la lourde porte en bois massif et en métal, l'invitant à entrer d'un geste distant, blasé et automatique, presque militaire.

D'un pas hésitant et méfiant, Sirha pénétra dans la longue pièce et se réprima un sursaut en apercevant le roi qui l'attendait en bout de table, debout à côté de son siège. Il la salua en s'inclinant galamment, la fixant de ses yeux noir et hypnotisant. Sirha retient un haut le cœur quand elle s'obligea à fléchir un minimum la nuque pour ne pas l'offenser dès les premières minutes. Elle s'avança ensuite en se forçant à chaque pas à ne pas adresser au tyran un regard trop méfiant, mesurant chaque de ses actes. La porteuse prit place à côté de son propre siège, situé à la gauche du roi. Le siège en face était inoccupé et elle pâlit en craignant de devoir supporter un diner en tête à tête avec le roi. Mais le couvert y était mis et Murtagh débarqua en trombe d'un air vif que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas. Il se plaça à côté de son siège, à la droite du roi.

Les valets écartèrent leurs fauteuils et ils prirent place. Sirha sentit son ventre se tordre et se nouer, elle serra les dents en silence en tâchant de ne rien laisser transparaître du mal qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs heures mais la jeune fille aperçut

Sirha remarqua qu'il était seulement vêtu d'une tunique sombre et décolleté qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé. Quand au roi, il était habillé du même genre de tissus mais une lourde cape de cuir avait été attachée sur ses épaules avec des broches en fer. Galbatorix inclina la tête sur le côté et déclara d'un ton mielleux en la fixant de ses yeux perçant, malsain et terrifiant :

- Vous excuserez nos tenues mais le dragonnier Murtagh et moi-même allons nous entraîner juste après ce dîner. C'est pour cette raison que nous n'avons pas pu honorer votre rang et votre présence par des habits convenables.

Sirha eût l'impression d'être aspirée par les prunelles ténébreuses du roi et se fut presque avec un soulagement qu'elle croisa les pupilles bleus-glaciers du jeune homme. La porteuse fit signe au roi de sa compréhension, du fait qu'elle n'y accordait pas une réel importance d'un mouvement de tête discret, presque timide.

Mais d'un seul coup, la jeune fille ne se sentit plus seule face aux deux hommes. Elle sursauta brusquement, aux aguets ; il lui semblait que quelqu'un l'observait. Ses yeux sombres passant d'un dragonnier à l'autre, Sirha déglutit en réalisant que la personne qui rôdait près de son esprit était radicalement différente d'eux, la chose qui la frôlait à peine était à peine perceptible mais véritablement oppressant. Un petit tremblement nerveux secoua tout son être ; son ventre se crispa d'avantage et la respiration de la jeune fille devint saccadée.

Pour dissimuler son état, Sirha reporta son attention sur les plats disposés devant elle mais après cela, la porteuse eût encore moins faim.

La nourriture fut servie et elle se força à avaler quelque chose pour ne pas offenser le roi. Galbatorix menait la conversation d'un ton tranquille le visage ouvert et souriant mais sa voix grave et caverneuse laissait échapper des accents menaçants et cruels à chaque phrase. La fourchette à la main, la jeune fille mastiquait la viande encore saignante dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en perçoive plus le goût, que les nerfs et le muscle deviennent fade et moins dure à avaler.

O0o0o00o0o00o00o

Murtagh suivait la conversation en y prenant à peine part. A vrai dire, Galbatorix était le seul à parler depuis plusieurs minutes. Comme à son habitude, le roi étalait ses projets d'agrandissement de l'empire, ses ambitions et ses aspirations les plus glorieuses. Et la porteuse en face de lui, mâchant lentement, meublait la conversation avec de brefs hochements de tête, visiblement nerveuse. La jeune fille semblait ailleurs, elle était pourtant devant eux mais de là où il était, le dragonnier pouvait sentir ses muscles tendus et son ventre contracté. Intrigué, Murtagh tenta de cerner l'esprit complexe de Sirha, curieux de savoir de quoi elle souffrait. Evidemment, son esprit était brouillé et il ne parvenait pas à saisir avec précision son état, à moins que… Peut-être serait-ce… ? Le dragonnier prit un peu de distance avec la porteuse, grommelant intérieurement. Il ne préférait pas s'immiscer dans ce domaine là, cela ne le regardait pas vraiment… enfin un petit peu quand même mais pas tant que ça. Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr d'avoir diagnostiqué le mal dont la porteuse souffrait mais il était certain cela touchait au domaine de la féminité. Après tout, Murtagh l'avait vu s'entraîner tout les jours à l'épée avec son maître, sans se retirer dans ses appartements quelques jours par mois comme le faisait toutes les jeunes filles nubiles. Peut-être que le traitement que Galbatorix lui avait infligé avait eu, chez elle, raison de la nature pour laquelle tout femme marchait sur la terre et pour laquelle le roi n'avait eût aucune pitié. Le dragonnier ne reniait pas les actions de son maître et ne les réprouvait pas le moins du monde ; il constatait simplement que dans le cas de Sirha, les tortures ne l'avaient pas fait céder, elles l'avaient complètement transformée à vie. Murtagh sentait tout ce bouleversement, ce magma d'émotions qui la saisissait de temps à autre pour d'obscures raisons, qui montait en elle, bouillonnant dans tout son être.

O0o0o00o0o00o0o0o00o00o

Sirha piqua de sa fourchette un morceau de viande et se fit violence pour le porter à sa bouche. Une fois la nourriture enfournée dans sa bouche, elle mastiqua avec lenteur et jeta un regard tendu au dragonnier assis en face. Comme à son habitude, il la fixait de ses yeux gris-bleu mais cette fois-ci, ses pupilles de cristal la dérangeaient un peu. L'intensité de ses prunelles était légèrement différente et au bout d'un moment, il détourna le regard en répondant au propos du roi. Sirha se demanda pendant un instant à quoi Murtagh songeait puis se détourna, elle commençait sérieusement à mourir de soif.

La jeune fille le pencha en avant pour saisir son verre.

Refermant sur le cristal noir et froid ses doigts gantés de nacre, Sirha souleva de la table les lourds gobelets où de nombreuses gravures avaient été mises en relief. Elle s'apprêtait à le porter à sa bouche quand une sensation de chaleur irradia de l'épais métal, la stoppant brusquement dans son élan.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o00o

Murtagh avait reposé ses yeux sur la porteuse et il l'observait- discrètement cette fois- boire, perçant sans mal le jeu qu'elle jouait pour cacher sa nervosité et son état. C'est alors que la jeune fille sursauta et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

O0o0o00o0o00o0o

Sirha se pétrifia. Le roi continuait à parler de ses projets et ses paroles résonnaient sans qu'elle en saisisse le sens. Un bleu éclatant jaillissant du verre, faisant disparaitre le métal noir. Troublée, la porteuse était sur le point, oubliant sa soif, de reposer loin d'elle le gobelet mais avant que la jeune fille aie put esquisser un mouvement, le couleur s'intensifia et un azur éclatant l'éblouit.

Galbatorix arrêta de parler et fixa ses mains de ses yeux immobiles et sombres mais elle ne s'en aperçu même pas.

http://d1(point)img(point)v4(point)/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2444443539_1(point)jpg

La lumière devint brusquement très intense et une force invisible vint la heurter au plus profond de son être, la frappant en pleine cœur. La lueur ne l'éblouissait plus, en fin…elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte. La porteuse était totalement focalisée par le gobelet de cristal, tout son corps, et plus particulièrement le médaillon attendait quelque chose. Mesurant chacune de ses respirations, la jeune fille jeta un regard perdu vers Murtagh, ses yeux craintifs glissant sur le roi sans s'arrêter sur lui.

Les prunelles sombres de Sirha le frappèrent, la vulnérabilité qu'elles dégageaient avait éveillé en lui une étrange sensation. N'osant bouger lui aussi, Murtagh resta immobile tout comme le roi. Ils attendirent que la porteuse, provocatrice involontaire de ce phénomène laisse échapper une quelconque information sur ce qui se passait, aussi, les deux dragonniers se focalisèrent avec une grande attention sur la jeune fille. Galbatorix avait suspendu le geste qu'il avait eu pour reposer son couvert et désormais, l'avidité dévorait son visage et déformait ses traits. Ses yeux de serpents avait bondit sur le porteuse et ne cillait plus, fixée sur les mains de Sirha. Cette dernière semblait figée par la glace, pendant un instant, il lui sembla que la jeune fille ne bougerait plus jamais mais le bleu qui irradiait sa peau et sa robe soyeuse s'intensifia et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, visiblement troublée.

Sirha déglutit difficilement. Après toutes ces heures passé sur la terrasse et près des murs, toutes ses minutes écoulées où elle avait doucement effleuré la pierre pour faire jaillir le verre azur étrange et pourtant si familier, la porteuse n'avait jamais ressentit une pareille impression. Le cristal avait toujours semblé vivant, et elle avait crû détecter une sorte de personnalité qui émanait de lui mais à présent, la jeune fille percevait un tempérament bien différent, qu'elle reconnaissait à peine. Sirha se sentait pourtant incapable de reposer le gobelet, retenue par une étrange intuition qui la paralysait.

C'est alors que qu'un flash bleu jaillit de la coupe, éblouissant la porteuse qui détourna un peu la tête sans cesser de fixer la timbale. Puis un second et encore un autre, et à chaque fois, Sirha était ébranlée par un bruit sourd, caverneux. La lumière s'accentua en un battement lourd et la jeune fille sentit une goutte de sueur dégouliner dans entre ses deux omoplates en sentant que les éclairs bleutés s'accordait aux battements de son cœur.

Les éclairs devinrent de plus en plus rapides et la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sa respiration s'accéléra et un sentiment pressant étreignit sa gorge, comme si la coupe tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Le médaillon s'agita violemment en elle, complètement retourné par le message que le verre s'acharnait à vouloir lui transmettre. Fronçant les sourcils, paniquée, Sirha sentit ses mains la picoter et un instant plus tard, elles la brûlèrent.

La porteuse sembla sortit de sa fascination et reposa précipitamment le gobelet qui vacilla pendant un bref instant sur son pied métallique avant de retrouver son équilibre. Ses mains restèrent suspendues dans les airs pendant un court moment puis la jeune fille se mit à trembler, paraissant réaliser se dont elle venait être victime. Le Roi croisa son regard mais Murtagh resta figé, incapable de réagir. Galbatorix redressa la tête et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était :

- Il est donc évident que le Surda devra coopérer avec l'Empire, de cette manière…

Mais Sirha l'écoutait à peine. Tout en gardant un œil sur son mentor, le jeune dragonnier la regarda fixer son verre.

Sirha porta sa main à son front, totalement déboussolée. Elle avait toujours su à peu près décoder ce que le cristal qui composait la forteresse dégageait. Mais cette fois, la jeune fille était perdue. Le diamant avait projeté sur elle un mélange sombre, complexe et agressif. Atteinte en plein cœur, Sirha n'avait pas su comment réagir. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Murtagh qui la fixait de ses prunelles azur.

Sirha fit de son mieux pour tenter de suivre le discourt du roi mais ne put détacher ses yeux du gobelet ; elle avait une furieuse envie de saisir de nouveau le verre pour faire apparaître le cristal et parvenir à saisir ce que l'entité semblait vouloir exprimer. Mais le regard des deux hommes, sa nervosité et le mal qui la tourmentait la poussait à se lever et à s'enfuir loin de tout. Serrant les dents, la jeune fille papillonna des yeux en cherchant à se maîtriser. Elle posa discrètement sa main gantée de soie sur son ventre, son mal s'était empiré. Probablement dû au stress.

Après cet étrange évènement, la porteuse fut incapable d'avaler et de boire la moindre goutte. Et quand Galbatorix se leva de son siège pour la saluer afin qu'ils prennent congé, Sirha avait déjà bondit de son siège, le regard furtif, encore toute retournée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le roi la salua et lui déclara qu'il se reverrait plus tard dans la soirée. Une minute plus tard, la porteuse quittait la salle à grand pas, s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible du roi et de toutes ces choses qui l'assaillaient.

Elle remonta l'escalier et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre qui menait à ses appartements. La jeune fille devait se changer avant de retrouver Behosh. Ce soir était le grand soir, son maître lui avait annoncé qu'ils retourner dans la voûte d'entrainement au combats et cette fois-ci, ils allaient dans une des plus hautes grottes. En s'en souvenant, Sirha se hâta et pour une fois, elle fût presque contente d'apercevoir les servantes accourir pour l'aider à se dévêtir.

On lui enleva ses bijoux ; ses boucles d'oreilles et ses broches. La porteuse ôta ses bagues et décolla ses bras de sa taille pour permettre aux dames de chambre de lui passer sa tenue. On la vêtit d'un corset blanc en bas duquel partait des longues et fines bandes de petites fleures brodées avec du fil marron, remontant de ses hanches jusqu'à son décolleté. Un simple collier de cuir sans diamants ni perle fut attaché autour de son cou et sur ses dessous on accrochât le bas de sa robe, d'un blanc pur mêlé à un brun chaud. Le tissu vaporeux et léger retombait juste sur ses hanches sans qu'aucune armature ne la soutienne pour lui donner du volume, épousant ses formes et cascadant derrière elle. Sirha ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que quand Vrrana la verrait, la vieille femme la trouverait tout simplement scandaleuse. Elle attrapa un châle assortit à sa robe et le posa sur ses épaules. La porteuse sortit de la pièce en un tourbillon neige et chocolat.

Vrrana la rattrapa dans les corridors alors qu'elle était en route. La dame de compagnie renifla d'un air offensé et surtout désespéré en posant ses yeux sur sa tenue. Sirha accéléra, n'ayant aucune envie d'arriver en retard.

Elles descendirent des escaliers, s'enfoncèrent dans les souterrains et au bout de quelques minutes, les deux femmes arrivèrent dans les grottes précédant la voûte. Vrrana s'arrêta avec un air pincé :

-Très bien, passez une bonne soirée. Si vous le pouvez ne restez pas trop tard.

La porteuse ne répliqua pas, trop surprise par le comportement sobre de sa dame de compagnie. Elle la quitta donc et la regardant faire demi-tour et s'en aller. En levant les sourcils, la jeune fille parcouru les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la bouche donnant sur la voûte.

En débarquant à toute vitesse, Sirha se figea soudainement.

**Je vous signale juste que je poste les suites une fois des reviews laissées^^**


	49. Chap 42 part 2

**Je voulais remercier chaleureusement ****Nanashi Myo-chan****, merci pour ta reviex elle m'a fait très plaisir !! Continue à « polluer » mes review comme tu dis, rien ne me fera d'avantage plaisir !**

**JYudith : merci à toi aussi^^ tu vas pouvoir vérifier tes hypothèses^^**

**Sinon je suis désolée pour tout ce temps que j'ai mis à poster, je suis tombée malade du coup j'ai eu un boulot monstre à rattraper.**

http://d1(point)img(point)v4(point)/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2449727667_1(point)jpg

Thorn était là, dans la terre battue, il tourna vers elle en la dévisageant des ses yeux pourpres et sauvages. La porteuse ne cilla pas, elle était tout simplement surprise de le trouver là. Puis les paroles du roi lui revinrent en mémoire ; ils se reverraient ce soir, les dragons devaient probablement s'entraîner.  
Mais la porteuse comprit que ce soir, ce ne serait pas un combat comme les autre. Le dragon s'avança d'un pas et sous l'étrange lumière qui irradiait de la roche, une énorme armure en argent poli scintilla. Incrusté d'or blanc, des serpents de métal dessinaient chaque partie à la fois rectangulaire et incurvée qui s'emboitait sur toute son encolure, entourant également ses pics dorsaux et terminant par le bout de la queue par dague complexe et travaillée. Toute sa tête était recouverte de métal clair excepté les naseaux, les yeux et les ganaches, probablement pour que la créature puisse aisément ouvrir la gueule pour cracher des torrents de flammes sur son adversaire. Adversaire qui ne semblait pas encore être arrivé au rendez-vous.  
Le dragon vermeil aux écailles et à l'armure scintillante la détailla comme à son habitude, son souffle chaud et puissant vit voltiger ses mèches bouclées de la jeune fille. Sirha cessa de le fixer pour reporter son attention sur son maître qui flattait l'encolure de Thorn avec un naturel inquiétant et une familiarité singulière. La créature tourna vers lui sa gueule fière et racée vers lui et lui lança un regard sauvage et peu amène mais le vieil homme ne bougea pas, ne se débarrassant pas de son inimitable sourire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'éloigna de l'animal en tapotant sa joue avec un geste exubérant. Le dragon laissa échapper un grognement menaçant bousculé au rythme des flatteries familières. Il le regarda se rapprocher de la porteuse avec un regard meurtrier.

Behosh s'adressa à son élève avec un regard brillant d'impatience :  
- Nous allons bientôt pouvoir monter.  
Sirha leva un sourcil :  
-Qu'attendons nous ?  
La porteuse imaginait déjà les centaines de marches à gravir pour atteindre la grotte, autant commencer le plus tôt possible.  
Behosh sourit :  
- Eh bien, nous avons la chance de recevoir un peu d'aide...  
Et à ce moment là, des bottes de cuir frappèrent lourdement le sol de terre battue d'un bruit sourd et métallique. Sirha se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Murtagh, vêtue d'une armure noir et argenté venait de sauter d'une des grottes les plus basses. Il se dirigea droit vers eux en resserrant un cordon de cuir autour de son poigner pour maintenir la pièce articulée de métal qui recouvrait ses phalanges une à une. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'argent de haut en bas et une articulation de fer recouvrait ses genoux. Son torse, même englobé dans une armure solide et impénétrable, pouvait virer sur le côté ; des alliages et des cottes de mailles protégeaient les points de pivot principaux : les hanches, les coudes et les poignets. Deux demi sphères blanches, aplaties et allongées recouvraient ses épaules et on pouvait encore voir sa tunique noire et fine, légèrement entrouverte au niveau du col. Ses cheveux habituellement ébouriffés et devant sa figure étaient coiffés en arrière, sans doute pour ne pas gêner sa vision mais une mèche retombait toujours devant ses yeux clair et limpides pour une fois dépourvu de froideur et de suffisance.  
Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre d'eux et tandis qu'il resserrait une lanière autour de son cou, une seconde mèche de cheveux tomba devant ses pupilles de glaces et il déclara d'une voix claire et un peu sèche :  
- Thorn va vous amener en haut.  
Son ton était celui que l'on prenait pour faire comprendre que la situation était agaçante. Sirha releva le menton et se tourna vers son maître pendant que le jeune homme était occupé à ajuster son armure un peu plus loin :  
- Vous voulez dire que nous allons monter là-haut... en volant ? Devina la porteuse, peu rassurée.  
-Bien sûr ! Rayonna son maître comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
La jeune fille déglutit difficilement ; l'unique fois qu'elle avait volée sur un dragon, avait eu lieu juste après sa capture ; elle venait de faire une crise inquiétante à cause de Murtagh et de son médaillon. La porteuse n'en avait pas beaucoup de souvenir, et pour cause, elle avait perdue connaissance !  
Son ventre se noua et un étau vint se refermer sur son estomac, s'ajustant sur celui qu'elle avait déjà depuis quelques jours. Sirha le reconnu ; c'était celui de la peur.  
Elle se ressaisit mais se figea lorsqu'elle aperçu une ombre bouger dans une grotte assez éloignée et plutôt haute. Thorn fit quelques pas vers eux. Behosh s'approcha du dragon et la jeune fille l'imita, un peu plus réservée.  
La créature, d'un air magnanime et impatient, pivota sur ses antérieurs, dévoilant la selle au siège en cuir et aux quartiers consolidés de métal lisse, réfléchissant la lumière. L'étrier d'argent vacilla de gauche à droite devant les deux personnes, tel un pendule.  
Son mentor désigna la créature d'un sourire en la regardant :  
- Les femmes d'abord...

Murtagh s'accroupit et d'un geste sec, serra sa guêtre de métal autour de son mollet.  
-Les femmes d'abord... entendit-il à peine.  
Le dragonnier releva la tête, regardant les deux personnes à côtés de son compagnon. Levant un sourcil, il regarda, incrédule, Sirha répliquer avec un petit rire moqueur :  
- Les personnes âgées en première !  
Il leva un sourcil et se redressa, intéressé par le comportement inhabituel de la jeune fille qui avait soudainement surgit de derrière le masque de mélancolie, de vulnérabilité, de souffrance secrète et mystérieuse. Mais Sirha tourna la tête, captant son regard. Son visage se figea immédiatement et la porteuse se tourna brusquement vers Behosh qui porta sa main à son menton.

Son maître sembla réfléchir et après quelques secondes –pendant lesquelles Thorn s'impatienta dangereusement, le vieil homme déclara d'un ton étrangement sérieux :  
- Tout compte fait, il est plus prudent, il faut mieux que je sois déjà sur place quand tu arriveras en haut.  
Sur ce, avec un naturel désarmant, son mentor prit appuis sur la patte avant du dragon et mis pieds à l'étrier avec une souplesse étonnante. Une fois en selle, Thorn, se mis debout d'un air profondément agacé et Behosh lui lança d'un ton joyeux :  
- A tout de suite !  
La créature leva les yeux au ciel en secouant sa lourde tête. Sirha s'écarta en reculant. En une succession de bruit métallique, le dragon déploya ses ailes en faisant quelques pas. La membrane de ses ailes et ses écailles vermeilles luisirent à la lumière tamisée de la voûte. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, comprimant ses muscles épais vers le sol en terre, ses griffes plantées dans le sol s'écartèrent et les phalanges de ses pattes s'écrasèrent sous son poids. Thorn jeta un bref regard à son dragonnier et une seconde plus tard, sa queue zébra l'air, signe d'un profond agacement. Levant un antérieur, la créature redressa sa gueule racée, se ramassa sur elle-même. Son balancier s'aplatit au sol puis ballotta d'avant en arrière, son échine fut parcourue d'un frisson. Poussant sur ses membres épais et sur ses ailes déployées, Thorn décolla le regard tourné vers le ciel dans un nuage de poussière.  
Et Behosh n'en parut pas dérangé le moins du monde.

Sirha leva la tête en levant une main pour protéger son visage du sable sombre qui tourbillonnait. Elle regarda le dragon pourpre brasser l'air de ses épaules musclées, gagner de la hauteur et effectuant des cercles concentriques tranquillement, sans se presser vraiment.  
Tandis que la jeune fille admirait la force qui se dégageait de la créature, ses milliers de rouges différents et sa faculté à jouer avec l'apesanteur, une ombre immense déboula sur le côté. Un énorme choc ébranla le sol, Sirha se pétrifia, une violente bourrasque vint faire voltiger sa coiffure et la faire chanceler. La porteuse bruit de griffe se planter dans le sol derrière elle craquelant la terre en s'y enfonçant profondément. Son échine fut parcourue d'un frisson glacé. Un souffle brûlant balaya sa nuque. Le médaillon frémit.

http://d1(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2466103075_1(point)jpg

Sirha, complètement pétrifiée, fut incapable de reprendre sa respiration. Elle finit par tourner lentement les yeux puis la tête, avant de pivoter totalement. La jeune fille se figea et posa son regard au sol.  
Shruikan était juste en face d'elle.  
Lentement, la porteuse détailla ses griffes acérées plantées dans le sol, ses articulations bien plus larges que les énormes colonnes de pierre du château, ses pattes écailleuse, ses massives épaules, ses flancs gigantesques, sa queue épaisse et lourde. Se yeux coururent sur les ailes repliées, les pics dorsaux, la selle pesante et enfin l'encolure colossale au bout de laquelle se trouvait la tête du monstre.  
Des crocs d'ivoires disparurent sous ses babines et ses naseaux de dilatèrent démesurément.  
Deux pupilles, mélange d'eau troublée et d'or fondue, s'était braquées sur la porteuse. Cette dernière fut incapable de réagir. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui était profondément perturbant. Les prunelles la détaillèrent de haut en bas avec ce regard qui vous fait réaliser votre insignifiance, qui vous fait comprendre que vous n'êtes rien.  
Mais Sirha –quand elle parvint enfin à respirer- se redressa et, toujours inapte à décrocher ses yeux de ceux du dragon, attendit, tétanisée et méfiante, le menton redressé et le médaillon palpitant sous sa peau.  
Un mouvement sur le côté lui fit détourner le regard et elle distingua Murtagh qui les regardait, attentif, le visage neutre et dépourvu de toute émotion.  
Le souffle de la bête ébouriffa ses cheveux et Shruikan se redressa de tout son haut. Alors une voix caverneuse, la plus grave que la jeune fille n'ait jamais entendu, jaillit d'outre-tombe et vif vibrer le sol :  
« Monte. »  
Tout son être vibra tandis que le timbre du dragon résonnait en elle. Eberluée, Sirha respira par petits soubresauts et écarquillant les yeux. Non, elle, n'avait pas pût entendre cela...  
Les pupilles d'or liquide la poignardèrent et un grondement sanguinaire et souverain la bouscula. Les énormes babines du monstre noir se retroussèrent, menaçante.  
« J'ai dit : monte. »

Sous le choc, Sirha ouvrit la bouche mais la surprise et le regard particulièrement agressif de Shruikan la dissuada de répliquer. Un bref coup d'œil à un Murtagh inexpressif ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Un second grognement, encore plus terrifiant que l'autre monta dans l'énorme gueule du dragon et la jeune fille déglutit, avançant nerveusement.  
La créature se tourna sur le côté et la porteuse se tourna une seconde fois vers le dragonnier, incertaine et perdue.

Ce dernier semblait lui aussi assez surprit des agissements de Shruikan, il la regardait et observait ses faits et gestes. Sirha leva la tête et aperçue la tête de Behosh, minuscule point perché tout en haut de la voûte. Thorn planait en redescendant lentement, très lentement. Tout compte fait, elle préférait largement attendre le jeune dragon, malheureusement, le monstre devant elle s'impatientait démesurément et Sirha n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il était capable de lui faire si la colère l'emportait. Son dragonnier lui avait déjà passé un petit aperçu de ce que pouvait donner chez lui un profond agacement, la porteuse préférait ne pas envisager ce que Shruikan lui ferait si elle avait l'indélicatesse de le froisser un tant soit peu.

D'un pas hésitant, Sirha se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. A présent, la créature attendait, la jaugeant de son regard soudainement pensif. S'apercevant qu'elle avait saisit son changement d'attitude, il gronda, menaçant, et s'allongea sur le sol en étendant une gigantesque patte griffue aux écailles d'ébènes. L'élève avança sans quitter des yeux une seule seconde les flammes sauvages qui dansaient dans ses prunelles fixée sur elle. Posant timidement le pied sur le pouce du dragon plus large que les flancs d'un cheval, en passant juste à côté de son énorme serre recourbée. Sirha se hissa prudemment sur la masse musclée qu'était le devant de sa patte. Tendue, craintive et méfiante, elle leva les yeux pour les poser sur la selle de cuir sombre, incrustée d'argent, qui lui semblait bien trop difficile à atteindre. Poussée par le regard rogue de Shruikan, La porteuse remonta jusqu'au coude de la créature, passe au dessus, vacilla et manqua de perdre l'équilibre, se rattrapant de justesse aux quartiers de la selle. Les muscles du dragon frémirent et la jeune fille mit pied à l'étrier, se hissant lourdement sur le siège large. Une fois assise, Sirha glissa sa jambe la longue de l'étrivière trop longue pour chausser le second large bracelet d'argent. Ce n'était pas possible, elle était en train de faire un mauvais rêve.

Le souffle de Shruikan soulevant ses jambes qui descendait le long du cuir noir de la selle et Sirha tangua lorsqu'il se remit debout. Devant elle les immenses plaques de métal arrondies s'emboitèrent l'une dans l'autre, suivant les mouvements du dragon en coulissant dans un bruit de crécelle. Sous ses yeux, l'énorme encolure musclée, recouverte d'écailles noires et lisses n'était pas totalement protégée par l'armure d'argent. Les pics dorsaux du monstre plus près de la selle étaient recouverts d'un voile d'acier tandis que les autres, plus loin, blancs comme neige, pointaient leurs extrémités vers la jeune fille, tel de gigantesque poignard prêt à l'embrocher au moindre mouvement.  
Shruikan se redressa et la porteuse, le cœur battant, se raidit entièrement, terrorisée à la vue du sol qui s'éloignait ; elle referma ses mains sur le pommeau de la selle, ses muscles tremblants sous l'emprise de l'horreur qui l'envahissait. Incapable de se calmer, la jeune fille serra ses jambes contre le cuir des quartiers. Elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.  
Les quatre pattes plantée dans le sol, le dragon laissa échapper un souffle de fumée et derrière Sirha, l'immense queue longue et sombre zébra l'air. Tournant légèrement la tête pour la regarder du coin de l'œil, la créature posa sur elle une pupille emplie de feu liquide. Soudain figée, la porteuse ne parvint pas à déchiffrer son expression et son cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, elle le vit, pétrifiée, détourner son regard et avancer. Tout bougea sous la jeune fille, elle vacilla de droite à gauche au rythme du pas lourd, rapide et déterminé du monstre sur lequel Sirha se sentait minuscule.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Une bise glacée dû au déplacement du dragon vint s'engouffrer dans son cou et glisser sur ses tempes brûlantes. Une goutte de sueur froide coula lentement entre ses deux omoplates et son ventre se noua –encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
La créature avança, en jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel mais son regard sauvage se perdit dans l'immensité de la voûte. Ses ailes s'entrouvrirent légèrement, se décollant un peu de ses flancs noirs et titanesques.

Un nuage de fumée monta de sa gueule et il s'immobilisa. Ses postérieurs se plièrent et ses antérieurs fléchirent légèrement. Jetant un regard presque solennel vers les cieux, ses yeux retombèrent vers le sol. Puis, semblant sortir de sa torpeur, le dragon noir découvrit ses crocs et laissa échapper un grondement sourd, paraissant céder à un violent combat intérieur. Bondissant en avant, ses griffes s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et traversa la terre. Deux voiles encadrèrent la jeune fille, apparaissant à une vitesse inouïe de chaque côté. Un souffle violent balaya son visage. Du noir, du blanc. Du froid. Elle se sentit entrainée. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la selle à s'en briser les jointures. Ses jambes reculèrent, la jeune fille se sentit basculer en arrière. Elle se pencha en avant, le visage tordu par la peur.

Shruikan l'arracha du sol.

**Review ?**


	50. Chap42 part 3

(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2466103075_1(point)jpg

**JYudith, sans vouloir te décourager, il va falloir du temps pour le bisou en tout cas si cela arrive^^**

L'air froid balaya violemment son visage et l'élève sentit les épaules du dragon sous elle s'élever. D'un violent coup d'ailes, la créature s'éleva dans les airs et Sirha, une fois l'énorme secousse passée, blêmit en voyant le sol s'éloigner. Elle se força à détourner les yeux de la terre ferme et de Murtagh rapetissant au loin. Les traits de son visage tirés en arrière à cause du vol, la jeune fille serra les dents et manqua de céder à la panique. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Tout tournait et descendait bien trop rapidement. Complètement perdue et déstabilisée, la porteuse eut beaucoup de mal respirer tant la peur oppressait tout son être. Elle serra les jambes se força à regarder en avant.  
Shruikan gagna de l'altitude et Sirha, les yeux écarquillés malgré le vent, se pencha pour accompagner un minimum ses mouvements saccadés. C'est alors qu'il ralentit, rassurant un peu la porteuse, mais pas suffisamment pour que son cœur, qui battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine se calme.

La créature s'était mise à tourner lentement, décrivant de longs cercles dans l'immense voûte. Ses ailes battirent posément l'air et leur firent gagner de l'altitude peu à peu. Les muscles paralysés par la peur finirent par s'adapter aux mouvements chaloupés du dragon dont la fureur paraissait s'être envolée, un peu comme ils venaient de le faire, eux.  
Shruikan continua lentement sa montée et Sirha déglutit nerveusement en se forçant à ne pas regarder vers le bas. Les ongles enfoncés dans le cuir s'y délogèrent un peu et la jeune fille jeta un regard vers le haut de la voûte. Behosh les regardait, un étrange éclat dans les yeux.  
Alors que la porteuse était un peu plus rassurée par le comportement de la créature, un violent coup d'aile fit basculer la jeune fille en arrière. S'accrochant de justesse, elle se plaqua sur la selle et, les poumons écrasés contre l'arçon de métal, les mains de Sirha s'agrippèrent aux bouts du collier de chasse qui ceinturait l'énorme poitrail de la bête. Tandis que le dragon montait en piquée à une vitesse inouïe, elle sentit ses jambes reculer dangereusement en direction du vide. Jetant un regard vers ses étrivières, la porteuse posa involontairement ses yeux sur le sol qui était terriblement loin, et, terrifiée, elle enfouis sa tête dans le cuir, posant ses yeux inquiet sur les écailles noires et lisse juste devant elle en serrant les mollets.  
D'un dernier coup d'aile, Shruikan se hissa au niveau de la grotte, même un peu plus. Ses membres musclés battirent l'air et il décrivit un large cercle pour se retrouver en face de l'ouverture. Les pattes en avant, la créature atterrit sans douceur, ses griffes crissant sur le sol. Brusquement secouée par le choc, Sirha serra les dents tandis qu'il lui semblait que tous ses os vibraient et ses muscles se déchiraient, durement secouée.  
Shruikan s'immobilisa, releva la tête et la tourna sur légèrement sur le côté, comme pour juger sa réaction. La jeune fille, complètement sonnée, ne parvint par à bouger puis, croisant le regard de son maître, elle revint à la réalité et cilla plusieurs fois. Déboussolée, Sirha passa sa jambe droite en arrière de la selle et se laissa glisser précautionneusement tout prêt du coude de l'animal. La porteuse descendit le long de l'articulation, vacillante, pressée de s'éloigner de la selle sur laquelle elle venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante. L'élève sauta maladroitement entre deux griffes à lesquelles elle lança un regard prudent avant de s'en écarter. Elle se retourna face au dragon qui plongea ses yeux sombres où dansait un mélange d'or liquide et de sang noir dans les siens, semblant boire ses pensées, les aspirant, l'empêchant de songer à tout autre chose. Il brisa cet instant en se retournant lentement, arrachant ses pupilles au siennes. Jetant un regard vers Behosh, elle crût voir un éclair étrange dans ses yeux mais il lui signala d'un ton inhabituellement distrait :  
-J'ai posé des plaques de métal gravée un peu plus loin, va prendre le sac.  
Sirha comprit que son maître lui intimait de s'activer, elle passa côté de lui, s'éloignant du la créature qui devait probablement ouvrir ses ailes pour s'envoler.

Shruikan se retourna pour regarder le vieil homme, il avait sentit son regard lourd dans son dos. Les yeux clairs du maître d'apprentissage ne cillèrent pas une seule fois. Le dragon sanguinaire sentit une once d'incertitude naître en lui. C'était impossible. Mais ses yeux transparents ne se détournaient pas. Serait-il possible ?... Savait-il ?  
La créature se figea. Non, personne ne savait. Personne n'avait pu le découvrir.  
Méfiant, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la gamine. Sentant le poids de son regard, elle releva la tête avec un regard interrogateur, avant que ces prunelles se remplissent de méfiance. Ne pas la regarder trop longtemps. Son attention se reporta sur le vieil homme.  
Personne ne savait.  
Il aperçu du coin de l'œil la porteuse agenouillée près d'un sac, une mèche de cheveux bruns ondulés tombant devant ses yeux. La grotte s'illuminait déjà.  
Le dragon noir se retourna, déploya ses ailes sombres et se laissa tomber dans le vide sans regarder, les yeux rivés devant lui.

Un bruit lisse, celui de plaques de métal glissant l'une sur l'autre apprit à Sirha que la créature prenait son envol mais quand la jeune fille releva la tête, elle avait déjà disparût. Behosh fit demi-tour et revint vers dans sa direction.  
- Tiens, prend le sac et suis-moi.  
La porteuse s'exécuta sans répliquer, alors qu'elle se remettait à peine de son premier vol, la curiosité pointait le bout de son nez et c'est avec les sens en alerte que Sirha marcha au côté de son maître.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle discerna un éclat bleu foncé à sa droite et levant un sourcil, la jeune fille regarda ses pieds et le plafond de pierre noire.  
Tout s'illuminait à une vitesse incroyable. Le cristal bleu clair fusait de toute part, jaillissant vivement au dessus du grès, éblouissant la porteuse. Le médaillon, qui, étrangement, était resté muet pendant tout le vol, se réveilla soudainement. Il bondit de ses chairs contre sa peau comme un hôte se serait jeté à la fenêtre de sa demeure pour guetter un visiteur familier et attendu. Le verre presque pur prit une teinte bleue, parsemé de diamants.  
Le vieil homme se retourna et Sirha se rendit compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée.  
- Parfait.  
La porteuse, dont la respiration se faisait plus pressante, lui lança un regard interloqué. Son mentor s'expliqua en désignant d'un geste bref les parois qui se coloraient rapidement de gemme céruléenne :  
- Il existe de rare endroit dans cette forteresse où l'ancienne cité elfique se manifeste de manière très explicite, passionnante à étudier- quand on vient avec la bonne personne.  
Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de reprendre.  
-Les elfes ont profondément marqué cette citadelle, et pour cause ; se sont eux qu'ils l'ont créé. Beaucoup de technique leurs ont été emprunté. Approche.  
Sirha posa le sac de cuir au sol qui s'affaissa en un bruit métallique et fit quelques pas en avant. Fronçant les sourcils, elle n'aperçu tout d'abord rien d'autre que le verre cobalt que s'intensifiait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Behosh se plaça à côté d'elle, un peu en arrière.  
- Pose ta main dessus.  
La porteuse s'exécuta doucement, posant sa paume contre le saphir glacé. Le médaillon ronronna puissamment et ce grognement tout d'abord inaudible s'enfla pour se déployer dans toute la grotte et résonner en un bruit caverneux. Sirha, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, lâcha un soupir bref, le regard perdu dans le diamant. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses yeux fouillèrent le cristal, intrigués.

Une note pure parvint à ses oreilles, vibrant au plus profond d'elle-même, puis une autre. Une avalanche fine et délicate de sonorité claire et angélique traversa le verre pour s'envoler jusqu'aux tympans de la jeune fille. Le blanc de sa robe s'imbiba de la couleur de la roche, réfléchissant l'azur de la paroi devant elle.

Pétrifié par la beauté de ce qui s'accomplissait sous ses yeux, la porteuse laissa sa main sur le verre qui devenait étrangement tiède, en restant pourtant si glacé sous sa paume. Un craquement fin, presque inaudible fissura légèrement la pierre translucide et Sirha écarquilla les yeux.

**http://eragon-tome3-aternatif(point)skyrock(point)com/photo(point)html?id_article=2471969683&rev=1**

Sirha retira doucement sa main. Des veines se creusèrent dans le cristal, semblant s'incurver en fonction des aléas de la roche translucide. Des courbes se dessinèrent sous le verre à une vitesse incroyable, se divisant pour en créer d'autre, courant à la surface et au cœur même du diamant azur. La grotte n'était plus qu'un halo de lumière bleu mais la jeune fille ne chercha pas à se protéger de la lumière aveuglante, ne semblant pas touchée par le rayonnement intense de la pierre.  
Devant ses yeux, des silhouettes, élancées, grandes comme sa main se creusèrent et d'autre gonflèrent en relief. Des petits arbres de diamant aux feuilles arrondis grandirent, des paysages étincelants s'étalèrent sur la gemme et des buissons aux branchages splendides tendirent vers le haut de la grotte.  
La bouche ouverte et les yeux grand ouvert, la porteuse ne pût que soufflé, manquant d'air :  
- C'est... magnifique.  
Jetant un regard discret vers son maître et la jeune fille ne sût pas si c'était la lumière qu'émanait la pierre qui faisait ainsi luirent ses yeux ou si l'émotion était difficilement soutenable pour lui.  
Sirha, après un bref temps de hébétement, s'était mis à fouiller du regard la roche translucide, tous les détails, le moindre rameau, le moindre brin d'herbe lui semblait familier. Familier, non, ça n'était pas le terme qui convenait. Mais la jeune fille pouvait sentir dans ses propres veines le sang qui allait et venait de son cœur, qui diffusait dans tout son être, au rythme de ces battements, cette certitude que toute l'œuvre qui se révélait devant elle était le fruit d'énergie pure et d'une âme ancestrale.  
Sirha cligna doucement ses yeux en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. Un profond sentiment de plénitude et de paix intérieure l'étreignit. Bouleversée, la porteuse sentit son cœur se fendre en deux et ses pupilles furent bientôt recouvertes d'un voile de larmes qui glissait sur ses prunelles, menaçant de déborder et de couler sur ses joues sans réellement y parvenir. La jeune fille ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait et semblait se retrouver dans ces gravures surnaturelles, ces manifestations qui prenaient toute leurs dimensions quand elle était là, ce prodige qui paraissait étrangement rentrer dans l'ordre des choses.  
Une multitude de tintement cristallin à sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et Sirha se figea.  
Un arbre poussait sur le bord d'un pan de roche. Ses branches de diamant céruléen poussaient et s'élargissaient vers elle. Des feuilles larges aux courbes sinueuses poussèrent et des racines ondulèrent vers la pierre noire au sol, semblant s'enfoncer dans le grès, laissant les contours d'une souche dans la roche sombre. La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas timide et mesurer, poussée par une sorte d'instinct.  
Et l'arbuste devint un grand arbre, le tronc s'élargit, et des ramifications se développèrent. Après que les bourgeons de verre bleu clair eurent éclot, la croissance du végétal s'arrêta. Sirha cessa de respirer. Il lui semblait que quelque chose devait arriver, que quelque chose aurait dû apparaître sous ces branches, au pied des racines. Mais rien, rien ne se manifesta. La porteuse prit difficilement une grande inspiration en fronçant les sourcils avec un air insatisfait et d'incompréhension, laissant place à un sentiment d'inachevé.

Après un moment, Behosh s'agita doucement derrière elle et se saisit du sac de cuir. Des crissements métalliques et agressifs vint heurter les tympans de la jeune fille, la sortant de sa contemplation.  
- Vient t'asseoir ici.  
Sirha eut du mal à se détacher du mur et de l'arbre, comme si lorsqu'elle en détournerait ses yeux, une apparition fugitive risquait d'échapper à la porteuse.  
Elle vint s'asseoir au bord du précipice de la voûte, sur le côté, en face du mur de verre et du végétal, légèrement sur le côté.  
Son maître sortit de sa sacoche différentes plaques de métal et les lui tendit une par une :  
- Ce que tu viens de découvrir est nommé par les elfes le « Mur du Destin ». Il fait partit des vestiges de l'ancienne capitale de leur peuple. Le cristal qui le compose, tu le sais déjà, peux de révéler au grand jour lors de certaine occasion, ou en présence de certaines personnes, lui expliqua-t-il avec un regard appuyé. Mais cet endroit est particulier, car c'est ici que les constructeurs ont achevés la forteresse en construisant cette voûte destinée à abriter les dragons et les dragonniers de passage dans la capitale. Chaque voyageur, qu'il soit ou non pourvu d'ailes, avait pour habitude de venir consulter cet endroit. Chaque dessin à une signification. Certains y voyaient un avenir prédit, d'autre des mises en garde ou encore des énigmes à résoudre. Tout est relié, Sirha, ne l'oublie pas.  
La porteuse médita en silence, digérant les paroles de son mentor et tentant d'interpréter sa dernière phrase. Sa voix enrouée s'éleva doucement dans la grotte, résonnant délicatement sur les parois de diamants tandis qu'elle portait sa main à son médaillon :  
- A quoi suis-je reliée, moi ? Que suis-je sensée faire tout les jours, avec cette...chose en moi qui me paraît étrangère et pourtant si proche...  
La jeune fille ne pût continuer, se qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible.  
Behosh se tourna vers elle, ses yeux se fixèrent sur sa cicatrice puis ses yeux dévièrent en bas à droite, se perdant dans le vide un instant avant de croiser ceux de son élève :  
-La vie est compliqué, Sirha, et pourtant chacun doit y trouver sa place. Même si, en apparence, ton corps est enchaîné à un rocher noir solidement arrimé au sol, rien ne peux empêcher ton esprit de s'élever.  
Sirha cilla et protesta :  
- Je... j'en ne peux pas. J'en suis incapable. Je ne sais même pas protéger ma conscience !... Je suis prisonnière de mon identité et de ce que je suis... à cause de...  
Les yeux de Behosh s'allumèrent d'une étrange lueur, presque attendris :  
- Oui ?, A cause de ?  
La jeune fille se troubla, elle secoua légèrement la tête :  
-Je... A cause de tout.  
Son maître sourit d'un air indulgent :  
- Tu sais très bien à cause de qui tu es ici, ta vision et ton jugement sont obstrués par des tourments que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, ou à peine. Le temps viendra, Sirha, ou tu saurais enfin se que le médaillon, toi, et peut-être quelqu'un d'autre êtes sensés former.  
La porteuse ne répondit pas, dépité et pensive. Un instant plus tard, un voile passa devant les yeux de Behosh, qui s'affaira soudainement en sortant d'autre plaque de métal :  
-Reprenons la leçon. Tu as devant toi les gravures de quelque vision qu'ont pu apercevoir les voyageurs sur le Mur du Destin. Le roi a eu la grande bonté de nous fournir presque la totalité des restes de ces plaques. Ces ouvrages ont pour la plupart été dispersés ou détruits, jugés maudits ou dangereux.  
Sirha prit dans sa main une première plaque de métal, fine, claire et presque légère. Se penchant au-dessus, elle aperçu la gravure ; le mur était représenté fidèlement et il semblait même s'animer sous ses yeux. Sur le cristal s'était gravée un dragonneau foncé à l'œil vif, se pencha au dessus d'un amphibien. Et devant la paroi de cristal, blanc à l'époque, se trouvait un dragon à peine adulte, les écailles de son dos irradiant l'or, assis sagement face à la roche.  
Se détachant difficilement de la beauté de la gravure, la jeune fille la reposa doucement avant de saisir la plaque suivante. Beaucoup plus épaisse et plus sombre, elle l'attrapa difficilement en manquant de l'échapper.


	51. excuses

Coucou les gens, ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas posté, je m'en excuse, je suis très occupé en ce moment. Je voulais vous dire que je posterais un long chapitre pendant les vacances de pâques pour me faire pardonner. Voilà, encore désolé !


	52. Chap 42 part 4

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait plaisir. Gomd Slytherin cette suite est pour toi !

d3(point)img(point)v4(point)skyrock(point)net/d3e/twilight-eragon/pics/photo_59593772_avatar_1(point)jpg

La porteuse la retourna précautionneusement du plat de la main. Le métal froid et glacé pesait lourd dans ses bras. Sirha détailla l'illustration, un jeune homme à la peau étonnamment sombre et aux cheveux courts, extrêmement bouclés, était assis face à la paroi qui était noir et rouge sang. L'élève ne distinguait que son dos noir et musclé. Le cristal pourpre laissait apparaître des silhouettes menaçantes et trapues. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle demanda :  
- Ce sont des Urgals ?  
Behosh hocha la tête :  
- Cette apparition était probablement un avertissement.  
-Et qui est cette personne ?  
- Il ne m'appartient pas de te le révéler.  
Sirha ne broncha pas mais reposa la plaquette, déçue. Son maître, pas vraiment dupe, lui passa un autre morceau de métal en la faisant choisir au hasard. Il lui tendit celui que l'élève pointait du doigt. A peine l'eût-elle sous les yeux que la jeune fille sursauta en manquant de faire tomber la gravure une bonne fois pour toute. Troublée, la porteuse cilla plusieurs fois en ce demandant si elle ne rêvait pas ; le fragment de cristal représenté, semblable à un rubis, lui renvoyait une image pour le moins surprenante. Un louveteau rouge léchait sa patte avant blessée, et du sang dégoulinait dans son dos. Derrière lui, à sa gauche, une griffe noir et acérée s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur son épaule. La gorge nouée, Sirha posa son regard sur la personne à genoux. Le front appuyé contre le diamant rouge, un jeune homme était effondré, le visage blême caché par de nombreuses mèches de cheveux noir.  
_  
__La masse de lumière incarnat s'agrandit, roula sur elle-même et un animal de la taille d'un fauve se dessina dans l'air. Stupéfaite, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement.__  
__Un loup venait de se matérialiser à seulement quelques mètres, à l'endroit où elle était assise seulement quelques secondes auparavant. __  
__Les oreilles dressées et les pupilles rougeoyants de curiosité, il sembla flairer l'air pendant un instant avant de faire un pas souple dans sa direction, la démarche souveraine et presque menaçante._

La porteuse devint pensive, des pensées qu'elle n'osait pas formuler jaillissant au plus profond d'elle-même. La jeune fille n'avait pas oublié l'étrange apparition lors de son voyage à Helgrind, semblant surgir directement de Murtagh. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit lui, ici, sur cette plaquette ? Sirha pencha son visage au dessus de celui représenté sur la gravure, ses traits paraissant tordus d'une douleur sourde. Mise à part que le dragonnier -si c'était lui- semblait plus jeune, la porteuse aurait pu le reconnaître. Mais il y avait cette vulnérabilité, ce désespoir exprimé par ses mains tentant de se rattraper à la paroi, d'y pénétrer pour y arracher quelque chose. Impossible que ce soit Murtagh. D'un geste désintéressé, elle rendit l'œuvre mentor qui la reprit sans faire le moindre commentaire. La jeune fille demanda sur le ton de la conversation :  
-Et qui donc réalise ce genre d'œuvre ?  
-Eh Bien, n'importe qui capable de le faire.  
-Vraiment ?  
Sirha avait marmonnée ces paroles car en réalité, la jeune fille avait voulu savoir qui, précisément, avait fait la plaque qu'elle venait de voir mais apparemment, son maître avait très bien saisit l'allusion et visiblement il ne comptait pas lui répondre.  
- Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras assister à la création d'un de ses « Faithr » comme disent les elfes !  
-Et comment procède-t-on ?  
Behosh marqua un temps avant répondre, une lueur passionnée dans les yeux :  
- Il s'agit d'un exercice que les elfes pratiques régulièrement et d'une manière habile. Pour nous autres du commun des mortels, c'et un peu plus compliqué. Les dragonniers sont une exception. Le beau peuple utilise des plaquettes en bois imbibées d'encres. Sur le métal, il faut suffisamment d'énergie pour créer les couleurs dont on à besoin, et faire ainsi recourt à la magie.  
Le regard de Sirha s'éteint, elle avait secrètement espérée pouvoir se prêter, elle aussi, à l'exercice. Son maître perçut son déclin d'intérêt et reprit :  
-Il faut se représenter mentalement la forme que l'on veut transcrire sur le support, la précision du résultat dépend beaucoup de la préparation, l'invocation de la magie vient ensuite.  
La porteuse leva un sourcil, septique :  
-Vous l'avez déjà fait ?  
-Plusieurs fois, oui.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux. Behosh expliqua :  
-Bien que la réalisation demande un minimum de compétences en grammarie, une autre personne peut intervenir pour apporter la magie nécessaire.  
- Et c'est tout ?  
-Pas tout à fait, une telle intervention demande plus d'énergie et de concentration qu'à l'ordinaire. De plus, il reste toujours délicat et un peu gênant de s'associer à une autre personne pour exprimer quelque chose de si personnel.  
-De personnel ? Reprit Sirha, interloquée.  
- C'est tout de même une pensée, une vision que l'on livre d'esprit à esprit à pour qu'elle soit exposée à tout regard. Et si l'auxiliaire commet une imprécision, ou une quelconque maladresse, étant donné que les deux consciences sont assez proches, la situation peut très vite déraper.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, elle préférait ne pas tenter de se rappeler dans quel état une personne pouvait se trouver si on dévoilait ses pensées les plus profondes. La porteuse tourna la tête vers le mur de cristal et balaya du regard la paroi ; il n'y avait toujours rien sous l'arbre. Quand au médaillon, le sang qui passait autour de lui pulsait dans sa poitrine à des intervalles réguliers. Il semblait apaisé par les lieux.  
Son mentor lui montre encore quelques plaquettes en faisant quelques commentaires plus au moins surprenants. Au bout d'un moment, Behosh se leva et écarta sa cape en dévoilant deux cordages noirs repliés en une quantité de nœuds complexes et probablement impossible à défaire. Il lui tendit une des deux masses sombres et Sirha s'en saisit sans comprendre ce que son mentor attendait d'elle. Behosh lui sourit avant de d'enfiler la corde autour de ses épaules, de sa taille et en haut de ses jambes.  
-Que... Que faîtes-vous ?  
-Nous allons descendre, lui lança joyeusement son maître en passant sa cane dans sa ceinture.  
-Avec ça ? S'étouffa la jeune fille en soulevant d'un air dédaigneux et méfiant les mailles grossière qui pesait lourd dans ses mains. Vous plaisantez ?  
- Pas le moins du monde.  
Sirha resta immobile pendant un instant, trop stupéfaite pour protester. Retrouvant ses esprits, elle jura et sauta au milieu des cordages en s'élançant en même temps pour rattraper le vieil homme qui s'éloignait en sifflotant, manquant de s'étaler sur le sol. Tressautant de touts les côtés en tentant de ne pas trop soulever ses jupes qui l'encombrait, essayant de rétablir son équilibre, la porteuse contesta en s'écriant :  
-Attendez ! Vous n'aviez pas dit que le seul moyen de venir ici était de voler ?  
- Oui mais pour repartir un peu plus loin, nous avons une autre option, répondit aimablement Behosh sans se départir de son sourire malicieux et exaspérant.  
Sur ce, il désigna un crochet grand comme sa paume tourné vers le ciel et planté dans la roche, au dessus du précipice. Son maître s'approcha d'elle en désignant certains nœuds tandis que la jeune fille, indignée, tentait désespérément de se dépêtrer avec la masse de corde ;  
-Resserre ici et là, ces deux autres parties doivent restées détendues.  
Son mentor se pencha alors pour glisser sa main sous un pan de roche et sortir deux longs liens faits de même matière que leur harnais. Il en tendit un à Sirha qui s'en empara d'un geste lent et méfiant. Quand elle referma sa main sur cordage, une désagréable sensation la fit grimacer :  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Grimaça la jeune fille d'un air dégouté en regardant ses doigts poisseux.  
- C'est un onguent protecteur. Quand je te disais qu'il était impossible d'accéder à cette grotte, c'est que la paroi est abrupte et la pierre particulièrement coupante. Les cordes et les escaliers se brisent et s'effondrent sur les reliefs coupants.  
-Les cordes ? Articula la porteuse.  
-L'onguent est là pour atténuer les frottements, expliqua-t-il en liant solidement son lien au harnais.  
Sirha l'imita aussi précisément que possible, peu rassurée. Behosh hocha la tête et passa son attache dans le crochet à sa droite de l'ouverture, il montra rapidement à la jeune fille comment faire glisser la corde poisseuse dans son harnais une seconde fois. Sans d'autres paroles, le vieil homme sa plaça au dessus du vide et commença à descendre lentement, prenant solidement appuis sur la paroi, se penchant en arrière, le sac de plaques ficelée à sa ceinture pendant dans le vide.  
Il disparût rapidement en l'invitant à l'imiter une fois que ça propre corde aurait été ôtée du crochet.  
Sirha se retourna, poussé par une protestation du médaillon. Derrière elle, le cristal s'assombrissait. Reculant vers le vide, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils, méfiante.  
Elle ne sût jamais combien de minutes précisément elle était restée face au diamant houleux mais quand le porteuse jeta un coup d'œil au crochet, le lien qui retenait son maître avait disparut. Elle en déduit qu'à présent, c'était à son tour de descendre.  
Passant la boucle réalisée autour du doigt de métal, Sirha s'y arrima solidement en quittant à peine le cristal des yeux. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, le diamant s'assombrissait au rythme de pulsations qui projetait des éclairs presque noirs, de plus en plus inquiétants.  
La jeune fille eut beaucoup de mal à se détacher du mur et de l'arbre de cristal clair qui disparaissait sous cette étrange et menaçante obscurité.  
Elle se laissa glisser dans le vide.

d1(pt)img(pt)v4(pt)skyrock(pt)net/d1f/eragon-tome3-aternatif/pics/2482473381_1(pt)jpg

Ses pieds raclèrent la roche dentelée et Sirha sentit à travers la semelle les griffes pointues de la paroi. Ses mains se refermèrent sèchement sur la corde, son seul moyen d'assurer sa survie. Elle déglutit difficilement en jetant un regard terrifié vers le vide. Erreur. Un éclair de panique passa devant ses yeux et, la nuque recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, la porteuse ferma ses paupières en tentant de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Après quelques secondes où son cœur tambourina à vive allure dans sa poitrine, la jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et fit coulisser lentement son filet dans son lien, descendant le long de la voûte. Le frottement du cordage faisait crisser les dents de Sirha, qui, la mâchoire contractée, se forçait à ne pas regarder le sol dur et labouré à plus d'une centaine de mètre sous elle. Par chance, les épaisses mailles de son harnais semblaient solides et Behosh devait se trouver dans une des grottes en contrebas.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, ses pieds butèrent sur un pan de roche beaucoup plus en relief que les autres. Bénissant tous les dieux possibles et inimaginables sous le soulagement, la porteuse baissa la tête pour descendre le long d'un épais monticule de roche et bondit sur le côté, entrant dans une grotte et s'écartant d'un même geste du précipice dangereusement fascinant. Le médaillon frémit légèrement.

Behosh était entrain de poser son filet contre un pan de roche et une fois qu'elle eut les deux pieds posés au sol, dur et bien réel, Sirha s'empressa de retirer le sien en se débattant avec les nœuds et les cordages, après quoi elle s'en débarrassa au même endroit que son maître.

Ce dernier lui intima d'un geste vif de s'approcher de l'ouverture béante, et la jeune fille s'exécuta. S'asseyant à quelques mètres d'elle, le vieil homme déclara :

- Ce soir n'est pas un soir comme les autres, tu dois déjà t'en douter. La dernière fois que nous sommes venus, seuls les dragons s'entraînaient, ce qui constituait déjà un spectacle assez impressionnant. Mais aujourd'hui aura lieu un combat entre dragonniers et montures même si, comme il s'agit d'un des premiers de la saison, il n'attendra pas la violence à laquelle peuvent habituellement aboutir ce type de confrontation. Ne t'attends pas non plus à un joli ballet aériens, certain moment pourront être assez dur.

Sirha hocha doucement la tête, prudente face au sérieux de son mentor.

-En attendant que le combat commence, nous avons plusieurs choses à voir... Signala Behosh

Et une nouvelle leçon commença. Son maître lui parla des techniques de changements de direction et des différentes techniques pour parer, éviter ou répondre à l'attaque d'un adversaire à dos de créature volante. En pointant différents rochers émergeants de la paroi, le vieil homme désigna un à un quelques exemples, des appuis sur lequel un dragon ne pouvait se poser mais dont il pouvait se servir pour tourner le combat à son avantage. Ensuite, le maître expliqua en quoi l'espace restreint de la voûte pouvait être un sérieux handicap pour les combats mais surtout, en quoi ce genre de délimitation pouvait être bénéfique lors d'une véritable bataille :

- Libéré de toute contrainte, la créature peut se mouvoir à sa guise et ainsi utiliser pleinement toute ses capacités et sa technique pour combattre.

-Mais le dragon ne se trouve-t-il pas... déstabilisé de tout l'espace à occuper, qui est bien plus grand que celui d'ici ?

Behosh sourit et répondit en acquiesçant :

-Tu mets le doigt sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Il se pourrait, en effet, qu'une fois dehors, le changement de volume soit profondément troublant mais le naturel sauvage du dragon revient bien plus vite que tu ne peux l'imaginer et il ne s'en trouve que plus développé, et fort. Toute la technique accumulée ici, les heures d'entrainement, les leçons théoriques. Ajoute à cela à une rage sans borne et tu auras une idée de ce que sont une telle créature et son dragonnier de ce genre en pleine bataille. Et lorsque le combat amène deux partis à se mesurer l'un à l'autre dans un environnement semblable à cette voûte, seul celui qui a appris à rivaliser en ces lieux s'en sort vainqueur.

Un souffle balaya leurs visages. D'immenses torches suspendues aux côtés de chaque grotte s'allumèrent comme par magie d'un feu orangé, illuminant toute la voûte. Le médaillon frémit et remua en elle.

Behosh se pencha au dessus du précipice :

-C'est partit.

(à écouter en même temps)

Une énorme bourrasque vint gifler la porteuse qui détourna les yeux. Et quand elle refit face à la voûte, l'ouverture béante de la grotte était recouverte de muscle, d'écailles noirs et d'acier qui filaient vers le haut. Quand Shruikan dépassa enfin leur hauteur, Sirha vit Thorn, de l'autre côté de l'immense arène de pierre, monter vers le ciel pour prendre lui aussi de la hauteur. L'apparence des dragons était impressionnante, l'armure grise de la créature pourpre luisait à la lueur des torches. Mais Sirha ne pu détacher ses yeux de Shruikan, portant cette fois toute son armure. L'acier blanc recouvrait sa tête racée et terrifiantes, ses épaules musclées, sa colonne vertébrale et enfin sa queue. Quand le dragon parvint en haut de la voûte, son balancier bascula et tout son corps avec, dévoilant son cavalier :

Galbatorix.

La porteuse n'était pas assez bien placée pour distinguer tout les traits de son visage car son armure scintillait sous le feu rougeoyant des flambeaux, constituée du même métal que celle de son compagnon.

Thorn se mit dans la même position que son adversaire et la porteuse distingua Murtagh, le visage fermé, sa longue épée couleur sang au point. Galbatorix dégaina la sienne avec lenteur, découvrant une arme brune, au couleur terne mais à la lame acérée et mortelle.

Les dragons se mirent à planer en cercles concentriques, perdant un peu d'altitude. Puis le mouvement s'accéléra et Murtagh tourna la tête vers ses ennemis qui fit de même. Leur regard se croisa, le premier ayant le visage inexpressif mais le regard déterminé, le second souriant avec assurance et ses pupilles brillantes d'avidité. Sirha réprima un sentiment de terreur et d'angoisse en apercevant très nettement le visage cruel du roi. Du calme, ce n'était pas contre elle qu'il allait se battre. La porteuse se força à respirer lentement mais la tension dans l'air était perceptible et sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, la jeune fille se sentait particulièrement nerveuse.

Les yeux des quatre combattants se croisèrent et d'un geste lent et décidé, Murtagh abaissa la visière de son heaume du dos de sa main. Galbatorix éclata d'un rire dément qui terrifia la porteuse et fit de même en un geste rapide et vif, tel un serpent.

Les battements d'ailes s'accentuèrent et les dragons effectuèrent quelques figures acrobatique pour s'échauffer et mesurer la puissance de l'adversaire. Après de longues secondes passées à tournoyer, les deux créatures poussèrent sur leurs épaules et foncèrent vers le milieu de la voûte en poussant des rugissements puissants.

Le choc était inévitable.

Mais les deux créatures roulèrent sur elle-même et les deux dragonniers brandirent leurs épées. Leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent une seule fois sans que leurs montures ne se touchent. Chaque dragon repartit de son côté et recommença à tourbillonner furieusement. Leur tension était de plus en plus perceptible. Ils se jetèrent une fois de plus l'un sur l'autre avant de s'éviter au dernier moment et une fois de plus les armes de leurs cavaliers se heurtèrent en un bruit sec et métallique qui résonna dans toute la voûte. Cette même action se répéta plusieurs fois et Sirha comprit que les dragonniers, comme leurs compagnons auparavant, se mesurait l'un à l'autre tout comme elle attendait le moment propice pour attaquer Behosh lors de leur nombreux entraînement à l'épée.

Thorn se mit à grogner et Shruikan, les pupilles brillants d'une excitation sauvage lui répondit. Comme son élève ne se décidait pas à l'attaquer, il le provoqua en poussant un grondement menaçant et la queue du dragon pourpre battit l'air, trahissant son énervement. Le monstre noir émit un sifflement mesquin et, la gueule à peine ouverte, laissa échapper une langue de flamme, agacé. Son adversaire découvrit ses dents sans céder au défi.

D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, mettant fin à l'attente, Shruikan poussa un rugissement assourdissant et bondit, la gueule ouverte et ses pattes griffues tendues en avant. Mais Thorn et Murtagh réagirent immédiatement et foncèrent à sa rencontre en un seul cri.

Du noir, du blanc. Du pourpre. Les pupilles sombres du monstre plantés dans celle de son élève et rival. Un gouffre, du bleu. Les yeux des dragonniers, unique partie visible sous l'armure, se croisèrent : les premiers reflétait la cruauté et la folie, les second affichant une froide détermination.

L'ombre se mêla au rouge rang.

Le choc fût terrible.


	53. news

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Après deux longues années à écrire quelques lignes par ci par là, je me remets sérieusement à l'écriture Vous aurez donc prochainement la suite des aventures vos personnages préférés !


	54. Chap 42 part 5

**Du noir, du blanc. Du pourpre. Les pupilles sombres du monstre plantés dans celle de son élève et rival. Un gouffre, du bleu. Les yeux des dragonniers, unique partie visible sous l'armure, se croisèrent : les premiers reflétait la cruauté et la folie, les second affichant une froide détermination.**

**L'ombre se mêla au rouge rang.**

**Le choc fût terrible. **

**Dans un fracas épouvantable, les deux créatures s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre, chacune écartant son adversaire à coup de patte, lourd et déterminé. Shruikan battit l'air de ses ailes en labourant le dos de son élève qui était écrasé sur son poitrail. Rageusement, Thorn rugit en tenant de se faufiler entre les griffes de son adversaire, abattant avec force le pic pointu en métal qui terminait sa queue contre le ventre du dragon noir. Ne parvenant pas à l'atteindre, il glissa sur les écailles sombres et claqua de la mâchoire devant un Galbatorix ricanant. Murtagh zébra l'air de sa lame, tentant d'atteindre l'énorme gueule de Shruikan. Ce dernier retroussa les babines et émis un grondement sourd et menaçant. Il saisit l'encolure de Thorn dans sa gueule qui émit un glapissement de surprise suivit d'un râle de souffrance. L'immense créature projeta son adversaire vers le sol mais ce dernier poussa sur ses ailes et se rattrapa aux ailes de la bête noire. Se cramponnant à la membrane, l'élève enfonça ses griffes dans le quartilage de ses articulations, faisant grogner et tanguer Shruikan, paraissant agacé plus qu'autre chose. Ce dernier roula les yeux, irrité et tournoya sur lui-même pour tenter d'attraper le dragon pourpre qui se faufilait entre ses membres.**

** La bête noire se figea une fraction de seconde, ses yeux flambant d'une sauvagerie cruelle et calculée. Le regard fixé devant lui emplit d'un mélange de malveillance et de satisfaction malsaine, sa gueule se tirant en un rictus de contentement. Découvrant ses crocs, Shruikan tourna brusquement la tête et tel un serpent, ploya souplement son gigantesque cou vers son aile droite sous laquelle Thorn plantait ses crocs. Le dragon pourpre se dégagea à temps mais son ennemi réussit à planter ses longues et larges dents dans son épaule, lui arrachant un rugissement déchirant qui résonna durement jusqu'aux oreilles de Sirha qui était incapable de réagir, les yeux écarquillée et une main crispée sur la hanche opposée, complètement fascinée et dépassée par la violence des évènements. Un cri rauque jaillit du heaume de Murtagh qui s'agita sur sa selle, portant une main à sa propre épaule et tentant ensuite d'atteindre l'énorme créature noire. Shruikan secoua son semblable sans ménagement avant de le lâcher une fraction de seconde et de refermer de nouveau sa gueule sur lui mais cette fois autour sa gorge. Thorn s'étrangla et du sang coula sur son encolure jusqu'à son poitrail. Grondant de colère, le dragon rouge se balança dans le vide, toujours prisonnier de la mâchoire de son maître. Il battit des ailes et se projeta contre le poitrail noir et musclé, plantant le pique qui habillait sa queue dans le tendon de son adversaire, déchirant le ligament de la patte. Murtagh en profita pour planter son épée à la base de son encolure. Galbatorix poussa un cri de rage et le monstre noir émit une vocifération de douleur. Le regard voilé par la colère, il envoya valser les deux compagnons loin de lui.**

** Thorn voltigea mais, Sirha ne comprit pas comment, Murtagh réussit à rester en selle sans aucun effort apparent. Emporté par l'élan, le dragon rouge tournoya sans aucun contrôle, fonçant droit sur la paroi de roche. Sirha porta sa main à sa bouche mais au moment la créature allait s'écraser contre la pierre, d'un geste vif et animal, le dragon se retourna en planta ses griffes dans le grès, ses yeux pourpres emplit d'une sauvagerie extrême.**

** Mais Shruikan arrivait droit sur lui, les griffes tendues en avant, Thorn poussa sur ses membres trapus et une fraction de seconde plus tard, le dragon noir réduisait en caillasse le rocher où il se tenait auparavant, écrasant les pics de pierre sous son poids. S'agrippant à la paroi, le monstre se jeta sur son adversaire et ils tombèrent tout les deux. Durant leur chute, Murtagh écarta d'un mouvement sec la lame de Galbatorix et essuya une profonde coupure sur la cuisse arrachant un cri de douleur à lui et à sa moitié. Thorn, fou de rage, gifla l'énorme gueule et laboura de ses griffes sa joue, les paupières et les babines de l'animal, creusant trois profonds sillons aux dessus entre ses yeux et ses joues. Shruikan gronda d'un air particulièrement menaçant et l'envoya voltiger sur le côté d'un coup de patte furibond. Le jeune dragon atterrit en catastrophe dans une grotte, tentant de contrer son élan en plantant les griffes dans le sol face au précipice. Une multitude d'étincelle jaillit du contact quand il dérapa sur la roche. Shruikan atterrit devant lui, souverain. La créature pourpre n'était pas de taille à lutter.**

** Mais curieusement, les dragonniers mirent alors pieds à terre et, l'épée au poing, ils croisèrent lentement leur pied droit derrière le gauche, décrivant des cercles concentriques rythmé par des le coulissement de leurs armure et des cliquetis métalliques. Puis la distance entre eux s'amenuisa au fur et à mesure. Murtagh se déplaçait avec un pas mesuré tandis que Galbatorix se mouvait d'une démarche plus sinueuse, tel un reptile. Soudainement, poussé par un signal invisible, le jeune dragonnier tournoya sur lui-même et abattit son arme sur la tête du roi qui la dévia aisément, aussi facilement que c'est écartait une poussière de son chemin. Mais le jeune homme attaqua encore et encore à une vitesse stupéfiante mais à chaque fois, Galbatorix repoussait ses assauts avec une facilité et une fluidité désarmante. Puis ce fût au tour du jeune homme de se défendre face à son maître pendant que leurs compagnons restaient à l'écart.**

**- Pourquoi les dragons ne s'attaquent-ils pas ? Murmura Sirha à son maître.**

**-Pour l'instant, le combat n'a rien de sérieux.**

**Murtagh évita de justesse un coup, déviant de justesse la lame brune qui allait s'abattre sur sa hanche gauche.**

**-Rien de sérieux ? S'étrangla la porteuse, encore retournée par la violence de la bataille.**

**Behosh marqua un temps d'arrêt avant d'expliquer d'un ton délicat :**

**-Disons que ce que tu viens de voir n'était qu'une mise en bouche. Tu as déjà remarqué que les dragonniers étaient capables de prouesse et peuvent se servir de la magie. C'est lorsqu'ils commenceront à invoquer et à pratiquer la grammarie, les choses sérieuses débuteront.**

**Les deux dragonniers se livrèrent ensuite à un échange complexe et presque impossible à suivre tant les coups fusaient de toute part. Aucune lame ne parvint à atteindre l'ennemi, bloquée par celle de l'adversaire. Quand à Galbatorix, il semblait ne pas vraiment prendre part au combats et Sirha avait l'étrange conviction que le roi, s'il ne voulait, pouvait aisément mettre en difficulté Murtagh.**

** Puis la voûte tressaillit et un son sourd heurta les parois de la voûte. Sirha, leva un sourcil et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la roche que se teintait d'un bleu familier, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Behosh qui paraissait sur ses gardes. Les deux hommes remontèrent en selle et les dragons remontèrent en selle.**

**-Le combat va devenir un peu plus intéressant. Marmonna le vieil homme, semblant tout de même un peu tendu.**

**Shruikan bondit hors de la grotte à une vitesse démesurée et Thorn le suivit en poussant sur ses ailes de plus en plus vite. Mais soudainement, le dragon noir se retourna violement dans les airs et fondit sur son ennemi qui, n'ayant pas le temps de parer l'attaque, fit la seule chose qu'une créature comme lui pouvait faire dans une situation urgente ; il ouvrit la gueule et prit une rapide inspiration. Des torrents de flammes rougeoyantes jaillirent entre ses crocs d'ivoires et Shruikan freina juste à temps, poussant brusquement sur ses ailes dans le sens inverse. Shira détourna la tête, sentant soudainement la chaleur sur son visage. Galbatorix tendit sa main gantée et un éclat de sa voix résonna dans la voûte. Les langues de feu furent stoppées par un mur sombre. La porteuse, les yeux à moitiés clos, se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un bouclier constitué de volutes brunes et de serpent noir vaporeux, le tout entremêlé et très concentré.**

** La gueule du dragon pourpre continuait pourtant à déverser une rivière de flammes. La créature noire, s'agitant avec rage derrière la barrière qu'avait érigé son compagnon, siffla entre ses dents et, d'un coup d'aile, passa au dessus de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne céda pas le moins du monde et lorsque Shruikan se faufila autour de lui en s'élevant dans les airs, les flammes léchèrent le gigantesque pic qui armait et protégeait le bout de la queue du monstre, dépassant du bouclier.**

** Ce dernier se retrouva derrière son élève et sa protection disparût soudainement, laissant place à l'immense encolure qui se détendait à la manière d'un serpent, à l'énorme gueule noire qui s'ouvrait et au brasier qui naissait au fond de la gorge. Murtagh hurla une incantation et un bouclier semblable à celui que Galbatorix avait créé juste avant s'interposa entre son dragon et l'ouragan de flammes qui s'apprêtait à les balayer tous les deux.**

** Sirha détourna violement la tête, elle sentait la brûlure des flammes sur son visage, sur ses joues, et avait presque cru que ces sourcils avaient roussit.**

**Le gigantesque feu qui englobait Thorn et Murtagh était tout simplement irréel ; les énormes langues de lave éblouissaient la porteuse. Shruikan déversa des torrents de flammes pendant plus d'une minute après quoi son énorme patte balaya l'air, traversa le bouclier qui protégeait les deux élèves et les envoya valser contre la roche chauffé à blanc par le feu. Murtagh brandit sa main en catastrophe et une couche d'air teinté de sang s'interposa entre eux et la roche en fusion. **

** Après s'être heurté à la paroi en grognant, Thorn secoua la tête et battit des ailes de plus belle. En un rugissement, il se jeta sur le grand dragon la gueule ouverte, cherchant à arracher les écailles sombres et à planter ses crocs dans la chair, à sentir le sang noir couler le long de sa mâchoire.**

** Sirha était totalement incapable de réagir. Elle ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux des deux créatures virevoltaient, écrasée l'une contre l'autre. La jeune fille sentait sa respiration s'accélérer sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler. **

** Les dragons se séparèrent à grand coup d'ailes. Des éclaboussures de sang giclèrent sur la roche. Au même moment, les deux cavaliers crièrent des incantations et un éclair sombre jaillit des mains de Galbatorix et fut interceptée par de la foudre au reflet rouges. Les deux faisceaux luttèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'autodétruire. Thorn et Shruikan se mirent à tournoyer dans els airs, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Les lames de leurs dragonniers s'entrechoquèrent en une pluie d'étincelles. Les deux hommes essuyèrent de nombreux coups et le roi atteignit son élève au coté et à la cuisse tandis que ce dernier lui infligea une maigre égratignure au bras.**

**- Murtagh semble aussi bien maîtriser l'épée que Galbatorix. Remarqua Sirha, troublée. **

**Behosh secoua la tête :**

**- Il est très doué mais encore très jeune. L'expérience, bien des avantages et techniques font du roi le maître absolu. Il existe d'autres moyens de battre un dragonnier que l'escrime. Ici, Galbatorix se met au niveau de son élève afin de faire quelques révisions, même si ce Murtagh est en passe de devenir son égal.**

**- D'autres moyens comme la magie par exemple ?**

**Le vieil homme hocha la tête mais précisa d'un air énigmatique :**

**- Il te reste encore bien de chose à apprendre à ce niveau là.**

**Sirha ne répondit pas, ne désirant s'aventurer dans un terrain qu'elle ne connaissait pas.**

**- Tu as tords, lui fit remarquer son maître, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda la porteuse d'un air méfiant en jetant un coup d'œil aux dragons qui s'étaient mis à cracher du feu de nouveau.**

**- Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas te sentir concernée par tout ce qui concerne la grammarie. N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es en pleine forme depuis que ce médaillon est entré en toi.**

**- En quoi cela vous regarde ? Quel est le rapport ? S'exclama la jeune fille, sentant la colère monter en elle Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?**

**- Il serait temps que tu accepte ce que tu es, et surtout ce que tu es en train de devenir, déclara sombrement son maître.**

**Sirha se renfrogna, jetant un regard haineux à Behosh dont les yeux avaient perdus toute trace de malice. Les deux yeux clair de son maître se perdirent dans le vide et l'instant d'après, il avait retrouvé ça bonne humeur.**

** Ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers les quatre combattants et continuèrent à regarder les deux camps lutter avec violence, sauvagerie et acharnement.**

** Soudainement, le médaillon frémit, mais pas assez pour inquiéter la porteuse, qui sursauta juste un peu. D'un seul coup, les dragons se séparèrent et Thorn poussa sur ses ailes d'un mouvement lent et saccadé, s'élevant pourtant à une vitesse inouïe ; Shruikan gronda et quelques torches s'éteignirent tandis que la lumière d'autre redoubla d'intensité. Behosh sembla se raidir.**

** D'un seul coup, une pluie d'étincelle bleue jaillit de tout en haut de la voûte et le médaillon sursauta. Du foyer d'éclairs bleus, une matière azur et translucide dégoulina lentement le long des parois de l'arène. Thorn se mit à planer d'une manière irréaliste et Sirha le regarda jouer étrangement avec l'apesanteur, fascinée. Son ventre se noua, lui rappelant que le mal dont elle souffrait depuis plusieurs jours jouait encore avec son corps. C'est alors que Murtagh tourna la tête dans sa direction. La porteuse sentit très nettement son esprit passer juste à côté du siens, émanant une sorte de puissance et de fébrilité nouvelle qui fit frissonner la porteuse.**

** Behosh releva brusquement la tête et en apercevant la couche de cristaux liquide qui recouvrai peu à peu les rares grottes au dessus d'eux.**

**- On s'en va. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec.**

**- Quoi ? S'exclama Sirha, interloquée. Mais vous avez dit que le combat n'avait encore rien de sérieux.**

**- Justement, grogna le vieil homme, il est en passe de le devenir un peu trop.**

**Le maître lui intima de s'activer et la porteuse, surprise, obéit en hésitant un peu.**

**- Pressons, pressons !**

**Elle allait se saisir du sac en cuir contenant les gravures quand Behosh lui ordonna :**

**-Laisse ça là, nous devons nous dépêcher de descendre.**

**-D'accord…**

**Il la poussa presque dans les escaliers et la jeune fille fût forcée d'accélérer l'allure un peu plus à chaque pas ; au bout de quelques secondes elle dévalait les escaliers à une grande vitesse. Ils descendirent l'équivalent de plusieurs grottes et ils n'étaient même pas à la moitié des marches que Sirha avait la gorge sèche et les poumons en feu. Elle s'arrêta s'appuyant contre un pilier de roche et en portant une main sur son ventre. Déglutissant avec difficulté, la porteuse demanda, à bout de souffle :**

**- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Nous devons à tout prix nous éloigner d'ici.**

**- Quoi ? Mais pour quelle raison. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Sirha en montrant d'un doigt accusateur la couche translucide qui commençait à recouvrir l'entrée de la grotte du palier sur lequel ils venaient de s'arrêter.**

** Behosh jura bruyamment lui ordonna de la suivre. Elle dévala de nouveau des quantités de marches derrière son maître, à bout de souffle et le ventre noué. A chaque niveau, ils pouvaient voir l'étrange couche bleue couler le long de la roche au même rythme qu'eux alors qu'ils ne cessaient d'accélérer.**

** Au bout de quelques minutes la porteuse et son mentor déboulèrent enfin des escaliers et le vieil homme ne ralentit pas pour autant ; Sirha dût le suivre en courant.**

**- Où allons-nous ? S'indigna la jeune fille.**

**- Je te raccompagne à tes appartements, répondit-il sèchement.**

**Sirha ne trouva rien à rétorquer.**

**Jamais la jeune fille n'avait parcourut la distance qui séparait la voûte et l'aile Sud en si peut de temps. Behosh lui tenait le bras d'une poigne solide et Sirha, piqué au vif se débattit mais sans succès. Elle rumina donc sa colère en suivant son mentor, au bord de l'explosion même s'il n'y avait aucun contact réel. Arrivé devant sa porte, le vieil homme, à peine essoufflé alors que son élève haletait, lui ordonna d'un ton qui n'admettait de réplique :**

**- Tu vas rentrer dans ta chambre et te coucher le plus possible. Quoi qu'il se passe cette nuit, ne sort pas de ta cette pièce, comprit ? **

**Sirha cilla plusieurs fois et finit par hocher la tête, la méfiance ayant laissée la placer à l'interrogation. Il la lâcha. **

**-C'est bien, souffla son maître comme s'il félicitait son meilleur destrier.**

**Sur ce il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de quelques pas. La porteuse l'interpella :**

**-Behosh ?**

**Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.**

**- Qu'est ce que c'était ?**

**Le vieil homme marqua un temps avant de répondre :**

**- C'est un des protections qui se mettent en place dès que les combats dans la voûte… prennent une dimension importante. C'est une très ancien.**

**-Alors pourquoi…**

**- Une précaution, disons que la magie qu'ils vont utiliser ce soir n'était pas la plus prévisible.**

**Sirha sourcilla, si leur entrainement était si dangereux, pourquoi prenaient-ils tant de risque ?**

**- Disons que tout le monde ne réagit pas comme toi.**

**- Ce qui équivaut à dire que je ne réagis pas comme tout le monde ?**

**Behosh ne répondit pas et Sirha hocha la tête:**

**- Disons que je m'en étais déjà aperçu, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le médaillon.**

**Le silence s'installa entre eux et le vieil homme déclara :**

**-Nous ne nous entrainerons pas demain.**

**- Irons-nous à la bibliothèque ?**

**- Non, dépêche-toi de rentrer, et ne ressort pas de tes appartements.**

**Sirha hésita et finit par s'exécuter.**

**Une fois que la porte fut fermée, le vieil homme s'en rapprocha et leva la main. Il prononça une incantation complexe et une étincelle violacée jaillit de ses mains et un fin bouclier de dessina devant le battant, englobant le montre recoin de bois, s'étendant sur la pierre du mur.**

** Behosh soupira. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Cela ne servirait probablement pas à grand-chose.**

**Pas à grand-chose.**

**Pas à grand-chose.**

**Sirha referma la porte derrière elle et claqua es doigts devant le nez de la servante assoupie sur une chaise, l'attendant :**

**-S'il vous plait ? Réveillez-vous !**

**La femme de chambre sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.**

**- Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, déclara la jeune fille en entrant dans la chambre, se postant derrière le paravent de soie claire.**

** La domestique dénoua sa taille et défit le nœud de son corset.**

**- Ca ira maintenant, je vous remercie.**

**Une fois qu'elle fût seule, la porteuse ôta sa tenue pour enfiler une robe de chambre vaporeuse aux couleurs pastelles puis un châle de soie qu'elle posa sur ses épaules, enroula autour de son buste et noua en dessous de sa poitrine. **

** Par mégarde, Sirha effleura de sa paume le médaillon qui gronda en laissant échapper des étincelles argentées agressives. La porteuse, froissée part tant d' irritation, releva le menton et rumina sa colère en écrasant par la pensée le médaillon qui ne cessa de remuer pour autant.**

** En s'écartant de la commode et du miroir, la porteuse fit demi tour et fût attirée par une lueur qu'elle avait crû apercevoir au dehors. Elle s'approcha de l'ouverture et posa sa main sur le cristal des vitraux. Immédiatement, un bleu vif et belliqueux colora le verre et la jeune fille du détourner les yeux. Se rebiffant en grinçant des dents, ses yeux trahissant son agacement, elle entrouvrit la fenêtre en prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer de nouveau le cristal. Un souffle glacial balaya son visage et fit voltiger des mèches de cheveux lorsque Sirha passa sa tête entre les deux battants. Il neigeait de nouveau et un épais manteau blanc recouvrait toute la forteresse en apparence endormie. Le ciel déjà noir à cause de l'heure tardive s'assombrit encore. Une violente bourrasque acheva de rendre encore plus nerveuse la jeune fille ; de la grêle commença à tomber et quand elle prit une longue inspiration, le froid brûla sa gorge sèche et gela ses poumons. La porteuse se figea en apercevant se qui avait attiré son attention ; le gigantesque dôme de pierre en face d'elle à plusieurs centaines de mètre était en réalité la partie émergée de la voûte d'entraînement. Une lueur illumina la coupole de pierre pendant une fraction de seconde et d'autres suivirent, luisant faiblement mais connaissant l'épaisseur de la pierre, les flammes ou les sorts jetés devaient être d'une puissance considérable. Sirha expira et son souffle se condensa dans l'air avant de disparaître dans le froid. Behosh lui avait demandé de faire vite ; semblant revenir à la réalité elle referma vite la fenêtre.**

**Dehors, la pluie de grêlon s'intensifia et une des projectiles éclata une tuile, laissant apparaît le cœur azur de la pierre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la roche noire et maléfique étouffait le cristal en le recouvrant de ses tentacules ténébreux en un bruit de succion.**

**Sirha retourna prêt de sa couche et enleva rapidement les pinces qui retenait ses boucles brunes et les posant sur sa table de chevet. La jeune fille écarta ses draps brodés d'or et se coucha dans le lit grand et froid puisqu'elle avait renvoyé la servante chargée de veiller à son bien-être et donc par extension de placer la bouillotte au milieu des couvertures. La porteuse maudit sa bourde et se recroquevilla en enfouissant son nez dans l'oreiller. Le médaillon s'agitait toujours dans sa poitrine, aussi, elle le fit à peu près taire en l'incendiant de pensées menaçantes. Etrangement, Sirha se sentait extrêmement fatiguée. Elle mit cela sur le compte de toutes les marches qu'ils avaient franchis et son escalade. Fermant les yeux, la jeune aristocrate basculant dans un sommeil sans rêves. **

**Au dehors, le dôme de pierre trembla presque et un éclair l'illumina un instant et Sirha s'agita dans son sommeil, bougeant un peu la tête. Puis des bruits sourds résonnèrent dans la voûte et le vent hurla dehors contre les murs de la forteresse. La porteuse gémit et se retourna de nouveau. Ses doigts butèrent sur les draps froissés et elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis grimaça. La jeune fille se redressa en sursaut, les yeux grands ouverts. Essoufflée et complètement perdue, elle mit plusieurs secondes à revenir à la réalité. Sirha porta sa main à sa cicatrice brûlante et réalisa qu'elle était trempée de sueurs. Perturbée et nerveuse, la future aristocrate jeta des regards furtifs aux quatre coins de la pièce avant de passer ses doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux humides et d'enfouir sa tête contre ses jambes repliées.**

** La porteuse resta dans cette position quelques instants mais son malaise subsistant et son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, au milieu des draps de soie imbibée de sueurs froides. Pourtant la jeune fille avait bien trop chaud. Elle regarda le plafond en sentant sa poitrine se soulever lourdement à un rythme irrégulier, l'obligeant à souffler doucement pour parvenir à se calmer. Sirha finit par avoir l'impression de se sentir un peu mieux, sa sensation d'étouffement s'étant quasiment envolée même si sa poitrine continuait à la brûler. Elle déglutit en fermant un peu les yeux, relâchant ses muscles un à un.**

**Rassurée, la porteuse s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps et les couvertures, essayant de profiter du peu de chaleur qui lui restait. Une de ses inspirations fût gênée et elle s'étouffa presque, prise d'une quinte de toux. Portant la main devant sa bouche, la jeune fille toussa de nombreuses fois, cherchant à se dégager les bronches. Soudainement, elle se figea, ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres. Lentement, ses yeux fixant le mur juste en face, Sirha écarta sa main de sa bouche et son regard se posa dans le creux de sa paume. Paume dans laquelle sa trouvait un liquide chaud et poisseux. La jeune fille, le visage tordu par la stupeur et l'angoisse, releva le menton pour se retrouver face à face avec son reflet dans la grande glace devant laquelle elle se préparait chaque matin. Sans parvenir à réagir, la porteuse regarda sa bouche tachée de pourpre et un filet de sang couler de son nez pour terminer sur ses lèvres. **

** Le visage tordu par l'horreur, Sirha se débattit dans ses draps et attrapa un mouchoir pour essuyer le nectar de la mort et son odeur qui envahissait tout son être. Tapotant fébrilement ses narines, assise au milieu du lit -qui désormais ressemblait plutôt à un champ de bataille- la jeune fille voulu saisir un autre mouchoir mais du s'interrompre car elle fût de nouveau secouée par une violente quinte de toux. La dentelle du tissu se teinta du liquide sombre et chaud.**

**Déglutissant avec une grimace dégoûtée, la porteuse ne put réprimer une série supplémentaire de toussotement et cracha de nouveau de l'hémoglobine et une autre fois encore. Les yeux brillants et le front en sueur, Sirha baissa les yeux sur le médaillon qui ne cessait de la brûler et qui semblait désespérément vouloir s'extirpée d'elle ; un sang noir s'en écoulait et les contours de sa cicatrice s'illuminait d'un mélange de pourpre et de d'un brun obscur.**

**Elle tenta de se faire écouter du pendentif mais ce dernier s'entêtait ; il continua à remuer et à se rebiffer dangereusement. Paniquant, la jeune fille sentit ses poumons écrasés sous la puissance du médaillon. Respirant avec difficulté, elle gémit et, terrifiée, tenta de se lever, poussée par un instinct de fuite. Mais sa vision se brouilla et la porteuse s'effondra sur les couvertures. Sentant à peine les draps sous elle, Sirha secoua la tête en sentant ses pensées s'embrouiller.**

**Elle sentit une vague de puissance arriver, ses membres tremblèrent et un gigantesque abcès de douleur insoutenable éclata, soulevant sa poitrine. **

**Un gémissement de souffrance s'échappa de sa bouche. Le buste soulevé par la douleur et le corps tremblant tout entier, la jeune fille essaya de reprendre sa respiration en paniquant, mais son hurlement se perdit dans son tourment. La bouche ouverte, il se mua en une plainte étouffée. Du sang ruissela sur toute sa poitrine et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps froissés. Tout son corps brûlait et agité de convulsion, ce dernier ne répondait plus, entrant dans une sorte de transe. Les yeux de Sirha s'emplirent de larmes sans pour autant couler ; la porteuse était incapable d'extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait.**

** Le pendentif griffa violement sa chair et une suppuration verdâtre bouillonna dans la cicatrice ouverte et infectée. La jeune fille laissa échapper un râle de souffrance et sa poitrine se souleva de nouveau. Son regard se troubla d'avantage et des formes floues dansèrent sur les murs sombres. Ses ongles se cassèrent sur le matelas et de long filet de sang noir virent tâcher les draps blanc et or. **

**D'un seul coup, la pierre cessa de creuser en elle.**

**Dans le couloir, des volutes pourpres virent frôler la porte de bois avec la lenteur d'un serpent. Elles se heurtèrent à un bouclier violacé et finirent par se mettre à rôder dans les airs avec détermination et impatience.**


	55. Chap 45 fin et 46 part 1

**Navrée du retard! Merci pour vos reviews!.Désormais je poste à la demande jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la fin du docs et ensuite je posterai au fur et mesure de mon écriture :)**

**enjoy!**

**Sirha, toujours sur le dos, resta le regard fixé au plafond, la poitrine violement soulevé par sa respiration difficile et saccadée. Dans sa gorge, l'air sifflait à chaque inspiration et les yeux exorbités, la porteuse tentait de reprendre son souffle sans vraiment y parvenir. Puis, une seconde vague de douleur la traversa. Une longue plainte déchira le silence de la nuit quand sa poitrine se souleva. Les yeux levés vers le ciel comme une supplication, des larmes coulèrent du coin de ses paupières et dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues. Du sang empli sa gorge et elle s'étouffa ; un spasme la parcouru le liquide chaud, âcre remonta dans sa bouche à travers sa mâchoire serrée et ses dents blanches. **

** Sur ses joues lisses, les larmes teintèrent de pourpre et en un seul trait fin et sombre, le sel et l'hémoglobine caressèrent avec une lenteur abjecte l'arrête de sa mâchoire. **

**Tous ses membres se crispèrent et Sirha sentit une nouvelle série de tressautement arriver. Luttant avec désespoir, la porteuse jeta des regards furtifs autour d'elle, complètement paniquée. Repoussant avec affolement ce qui allait arriver, tentant de se débattre avec terreur ; la jeune fille essaya de se lever pour échapper à la douleur qu'elle sentait arriver. Peine perdue, il lui sembla que tout son être se déchirait, que son cœur allait éclater. Une boule brûlante monta dans sa gorge et les yeux exorbités, Sirha s'étrangla.**

**Ses yeux se remplirent de nouveau de larmes lorsque, aveugle et destructrice, la vague de souffrance l'atteignit de plein fouet, insupportable et bien plus puissante que les précédentes.**

**Alors, après de nombreux gémissement et appel aux secours silencieux, sa bouche s'ouvrit, et s'en rendant à peine compte, la porteuse hurla à plein poumons, criant sa souffrance.**

**Son exhortation résonna dans l'aile du palais désert.**

**Désert ? Presque. Le front contre la pierre noire d'un mur de couloir, un vieil homme soupira, resta dans cette position pendant de longues minutes. Environ une heure plus tard, il fit demi-tour.**

**Sirha hurla de nouveau, encore et encore. Le regard voilé par les larmes et sa voix se brisant chaque fois un peu plus, la jeune fille tentait de reprendre sa respiration entre chaque crise qui l'asphyxiait, chacune plus insoutenable que celle qui avait précédée. Sa terreur redoublait et personne ne semblait entendre ses supplications criées avec tant de désespoir, de souffrance.**

** Elle traversa une nouvelle crise. La porteuse en émergea, épuisée, les lèvres sèches et les bras en croix, un bruit sourd parvint à ses oreilles : la porte de sa chambre venait de grincer, signe que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce.**

** D'un mouvement vif, encore parcourue par des tremblements, la porteuse tourna la tête en direction de l'ombre qui se dessinait contre le battant :**

**- S'il vous plait… Souffla la jeune fille, la voix brisée.**

**« Aidez-moi… »**

**La silhouette remua.**

**-Non, supplia-t-elle en paniquant les yeux remplis de larmes, ne me laissez pas !**

**Sirha tendit une main tremblante et recouverte de croûte de sang.**

**- Je vous en prie…**

**La forme sombre d'approcha et elle soupira avant de ce crisper de nouveau, parcourue de tremblement. La cape de cuir frôla les draps rouges et blancs. Des bottes frappèrent doucement le sol et les bruit furent étouffés par le tapis noir, or et pourpre quand la personne contourna le lit pour se diriger vers la fenêtre :**

**-Ne vous en faîtes pas…**

**Sirha toussa plusieurs fois.**

**- Je vais rester avec vous.**

**Le regard voilé, la porteuse leva les yeux vers le plafond avec une lueur d'espoir. Elle n'était plus seule. Un frémissement la parcourue, ses membres commencèrent à trembler et ses muscles se contractèrent. La jeune fille sentait que la prochaine crise n'allait pas tarder à arriver ; elle crispa ses mains sur les draps et serra les dents. **

**Ses cris résonnèrent contre les murs de pierre des corridors.**

**Thorn atterrit brutalement sur la terre imbibée de sang en un lourd bruit métallique, une longue balafre s'étirant de sa nuque à son épaule droite. Murtagh, encore enveloppé d'un halo pourpre, se laissa glisser brutalement au sol et se tourna immédiatement vers son compagnon après avoir remis Zarroc dans son fourreau :**

**« Ne bouge pas, je vais remettre ton jarret en place. »**

**Il posa sa main sur le flanc écaillé et ensanglanté de son dragon, la seconde sur sa cuisse. Sur sa paume, des étincelles pourpres crépitèrent et un craquement fit tressauter le muscle extenseur du membre de la créature. Thorn émit un grognement en sentant les tissus arrachés pendant le combat se reconstituer. La créature soupira tandis que son dragonnier s'attaquait aux restes des brûlures et plaies qui recouvraient le moindre recoin de son corps non protégé par l'armure. Armure qui était d'ailleurs sérieusement amochée. **

** Le jeune homme essuya son front d'un revers de main, levant avec fatigue son bras recouvert par les lourdes plaques de sa cuirasse. Il poussa un soupir en haletant un peu, faisant trembler la balafre sanguinolente qui barrait sa joue gauche ; l'entraînement qu'ils venaient de faire avait impliqué de nombreuses parcelles de force profondes mais aussi des entités entières, comme celle de Morzan dont il avait hérité, le Sang. Le liquide chaud avait jaillit de leurs entrailles pour aveugler l'adversaire et boucher rapidement les entailles dans leurs chairs, afin accélérer la cicatrisation de leurs propres plaies. A présent, il dégoulinait lentement le long des parois de pierre et gouttait sur le sable devenu pourpre.**

** Il y avait aussi leurs propres natures associés, à Thorn et lui. L'Air. Le jeune homme et son compagnon avaient été précipités par Galbatorix dans la découverte de leur force profonde, provoqué par la profusion de ce type d'entité dans tout leur entourage. Ainsi, le roi, qui était passé maître dans l'art de manipuler ce genre de magie redoutable, les poussait à laisser éclater l'essence de leurs âmes, à faire jaillir cette énergie, cet ouragan vermeil qui pouvait, d'une seconde à l'autre par simple caprice, se transformer en une petite brise rosée ou en une tempête couleur sang. Il en était ainsi de l'Air, capricieux comme tout élément naturel, se matérialisant aux côtés du dragonnier et de sa moitié à leur demande. Murtagh ne pouvait plus se passer de cette puissance qui faisait désormais partie de lui, ou plutôt d'eux. Le jeune homme l'invoquait instinctivement, aussi souvent que possible ; mais il y avait toujours ce moment d'incertitude. **

**Entre l'obéissance de sa force profonde et sa violente rébellion, toujours imprévisible et fulgurante, le dangereux équilibre qui régnait ne demandait qu'à être rompu et ils savaient, lui et Thorn, qu'en cas de péril, ils pourraient toujours écraser cette partie d'eux même pour la faire taire. Un peu comme Murtagh l'avait fait quand elle avait fondue sans raison sur Sirha. **

** Mais, comme tous magiciens avertis, ils savaient que leur nature associée pouvait se rebiffer dangereusement à tout moment, à cause de leur jeunesse et du caractère impétueux de l'entité. Galbatorix avait d'ailleurs remédié à cela, enfin… en partie. Force de son accumulation de minuscules parcelles de forces profondes facilement contrôlable, il les avait utilisés pour écraser et opprimer d'autres fragments plus imposants, jusqu'à pouvoir dérober, arracher et contrôler des natures associées entières. **

**Chassant d'un geste souple des volutes de vapeur rouge qui rôdaient encore autour d'eux, poussière de leur force profonde tout récemment utilisée, il continua de soigner son dragon en jetant quelques coup d'œil à la voûte ; en seulement quelques instants, Galbatorix avait réussit à faire disparaître les traces des entités qu'il avait lui–même utilisé, preuve de sa toute puissance et de sa souveraineté. **

**D'un geste distrait, l'esprit toujours embrumé et les sens déréglé par la combat et l'invocation de leur nature associée, le dragonnier rassembla quelques flot de magie -bien terne et faible comparés aux précédents- et marmonna deux trois mots pour refermer quelques une de ses propres entailles.**

**Il allait se concentrer sur les égratignures bénignes de son dragon quand un bruit de pas rapide résonna dans le couloir en pierre débouchant dans la voûte :**

**« Monseigneur ! »**

**Le jeune homme soupira et adressa un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.**

**« Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ces égratignures attendront bien un peu. »**

**Murtagh hocha la tête et, les yeux voilés par des mèches de cheveux sombres et trempées, il se dirigea vers la vieille femme qui arrivait.**

** Cette dernière lui chuchota quelques mots. Le dragonnier transmit l'intégralité de ces paroles à son dragon qui le poussa à suivre rapidement la dame de chambre. Il ramassa son heaume projeté à terre durant le combat, adressa un regard prudent, presque inquiet à sa moitié et s'engouffra dans le couloir de pierre d'un pas rapide. **

**Le jeune homme parcouru rapidement les galeries, encore enveloppé d'un halo pourpre. Il monta les escaliers et traversa les corridors sombres à grandes enjambées. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin dans le couloir menant aux appartements de la porteuse, Murtagh fronça les sourcils et fondit sur la lourde porte en bois en levant la main droite. Quelqu'un avait installé une barrière devant la porte du bout des doigts, il frôla la coupole invisible qui s'illumina d'un frisson violacé, refusant de les laisser passer. Le dragonnier pesta visiblement, ce bouclier interdisait l'accès de toute personne possédant des traces de forces profonde sur elle. Cela signifiait qu'un magicien était entré dans les appartements privés de la protégée du roi.**

** Il aurait pu aisément briser cette protection mais le temps lui manquait le jeune homme ravala sa colère et se concentra pour se détacher des moindres relents de sa nature associée. Les volutes rouges sangs se déployèrent lentement dans les airs et le dragonnier, d'un grand pas, poussa la porte, le regard fixé devant lui, près à coincer la personne qui avait profité de l'état de faiblesse de la jeune fille pour entrer dans ses appartements.**

** Les vapeurs pourpres rodèrent autour de la porte pendant quelques instants avant de se mouvoir et de s'agglutiner contre la barrière violacée, les tentacules vermeilles cherchant la moindre faille pour s'y engouffrer.**

**Murtagh poussa violemment le battant de la porte, entrant subitement dans la chambre. La tunique noire qu'il portait collant à son torse se soulevait rapidement, encore essoufflé par son entrainement puis sa course dans la forteresse. Automatiquement, le dragonnier repéra l'intrus dans la pénombre de la chambre qui était adossé à la fenêtre, le calme et l'innocence incarnée. Evidemment. Il sentit ses membres trembler sous l'effet de la colère, réduisant à néant tout ses efforts pour se contenir tandis qu'il contournait à toute vitesse le lit. Une forme bougea un peu à sa gauche et le jeune homme se pinça l'arrête du nez en s'arrêtant pour garder son calme après avoir libéré ce soir sa force profonde en telle quantité, il lui fallait à tout prix éviter tout énervement car l'entité guettait actuellement toutes ses faiblesses pour resurgir et échapper à son contrôle. Murtagh écrasa impitoyablement le moindre signe de rébellion et acheva de faire taire la magie qui s'agitait en lui. Ses yeux gris-bleu fusillèrent la silhouette accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre et qui le regardait, le visage impassible. **

**- Que faites-vous ici, cracha-t-il.**

**Le vieil homme en face de lui releva la tête et révélant à la lumière des chandelles ses trait tiré et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. **

**- Ce que je fais ici ? demanda Behosh.**

**Murtagh serra les dents pour se contenir et siffla d'un ton dur :**

**- Qui vous a donné la permission d'entrer ici ?**

**Aucune réponse, et toujours ces deux billes cobalts qui le fixait d'un air étrangement calme. Le dragonnier explosa, ses traits se déformant sous l'effet de la fureur, accentuée par l'usage de la force profonde qui déréglait toujours sa perception et le rendait plus enclin à la colère :**

**- Qui vous a permit d'entrer dans ces appartements privés, de venir dans cette chambre et de faire usage de la magie si près de la protégée du roi ?**

**Behosh se redressa sans quitter des yeux le jeune dragonnier, et ce dernier vit avec surprise son regard s'illuminer soudainement d'une sourde colère :**

**- Vous vous demandez vraiment pour quelles raisons je suis ici ? Ne saviez vous pas ce qui allait ce passer malgré le fait que vous aillez faillit perdre la porteuse du médaillon par votre imprudence lors de votre dernier voyage à Helgrind ? Et vos agissements ce soir ont été de la pure folie, jeune homme !**

**Murtagh releva son menton sur le côté en lançant un regard d'avertissement au mentor de la jeune fille il était allé trop loin et ce n'était pas la première fois que son comportement relevait de l'inconscience. Néanmoins, le dragonnier attendait des explications et le vieil homme était le seul qui semblait pouvoir lui en fournir :**

**- Que voulez vous dire ?**

**- Regardez plutôt. Répondit Behosh d'un ton grave en se tournant sur le côté.**

**Il l'imita en pivotant vers le grand lit d'un air surprit. Les draps blancs et or étaient tâchés de pourpre et l'odeur du sang, que le jeune homme n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué, emplit ses narines. La force de profonde de Morzan s'agita en lui mais il la fit taire rapidement, usant de son self-control. Le tissu brodé et les couvertures étaient froissés et collés aux jambes de la jeune fille. Son corps emprisonnés dans l'or et la soie était parcourue de tremblement et de l'étoffe émergeait sa taille, sa poitrine, son cou et sa tête auréolée des ses cheveux emmêlés et trempés de sueur. La bouche entrouverte, ses lèvres étaient sèches et craquelées. Un filet de sang séché barrait sa joue gauche et courait sur son cou blanc pour aller se perdre en bas de sa nuque blanche. Le jeune homme détailla le visage de la porteuse, son teint blafard, ses lèvres pourpres et son regard voilé par ses cils sombres. Elle frémit et poussa un gémissement de souffrance en se tordant de douleur, détournant la tête sur le côté et soulevant sa poitrine en haletant.**

** Murtagh fronça les sourcils et contourna rapidement le lit, l'épais tapis noir et rouge étouffant le bruit de ses bottes sur le sol. Parvenu à son chevet, il ne laissa rien transparaître de sa surprise et de son trouble mais son visage se ferma en découvrant la poitrine de la jeune fille complètement labourée. Sa peau était violacée, des hématomes avaient jaunis comme si la porteuse avait essuyée des coups effroyablement violents. Cependant, sa cage thoracique n'était pas enfoncée, la peau était même légèrement bombée. De longues griffures sanguinolentes s'étendaient sur tout le bas de sa poitrine et se rejoignaient au centre, évidemment au cœur de la cicatrice du médaillon, partiellement recouverte de croute brunâtre. Fouillant du regard la jeune fille qui se tordait, épuisée, il avisa son front où des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient, courant sur son visage pâle. Le regard de Murtagh se fit moins dur et ses billes glacées coururent un bref instant sur le corps brûlant de la porteuse à travers une ou deux mèches de cheveux noirs. Il finit par comprendre :**

**-Le médaillon, les forces profondes, il cherche à sortir….**

**Behosh hocha gravement la tête mais le dragonnier fronça les sourcils :**

**- Mais vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire usage de la magie et de dresser une barrière devant les appartements de la protégée du roi ! Siffla Murtagh**

**- Mais enfin, êtes-vous aveugles ? Ne voyez-vous pas que la condition de porteuses demande un minimum d'attention ? Vous étiez à même de deviner qu'elle réagirait très mal aux manifestations des natures associés après ce qu'il c'est passé lors de votre dernier voyage ! C'est un miracle si cette jeune fille est encore envie !**

**- Comment savez-vous cela ?**

**A ce moment là, la jeune fille poussa un cri et se débattit dans ses draps, sa poitrine se soulevant et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que ces yeux révulsés s'ouvraient enfin. Le dragonnier remarqua avec stupéfaction que l'encre de ses yeux s'était dissoutes, comme lavée par les larmes et par toute la sueur qui avait dégoulinés, qui coulait encore sur ses tempes et le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire. La crise dura à peine une minute et quand elle fut finit, Murtagh croisa le regard vide, havane et aveugle de Sirha qui ne semblait pas les voir.**

** - Est-ce que les crises sont-elle toutes du même type ? Demanda le jeune homme.**

**Le vieil homme éclata d'un rire sans joie :**

**- Elles se sont déjà beaucoup calmées, ce sont juste des effets secondaires.**

**Le dragonnier hocha la tête et quelques mèches de cheveux noires tombèrent un peu plus devant ses prunelles azur et son visage encore tâché de terre et de sang.**

** Dehors, le vent découvrit la lune et ses rayons argentés virent illuminer la porteuse, sa poitrine, ses lèvres, son teint et ses yeux désormais ouvert. Son corps frissonna un peu et la jeune fille laissa la tête dodeliner sur le côté, son regard dans le vide. Un gémissement mourut aux bords de ses lèvres craquelées, la nuit n'était pas encore finit.**

** Murtagh croisa les bras mais n'imita pas le vieil homme, il resta à bonne distance de la porteuse et pourtant le dragonnier ne s'en éloigna pas, ne détachant pas ses yeux du corps meurtris et frémissant. Ils attendirent ensemble que le jour se lève et que la lumière vienne chasser les ténèbres.**

**Lourd.**

**Chaud.**

**Immobile.**

**Impossible de bouger.**

**Qui-est-il ?**

**Qui suis-je ?**

**Que fait-il là ?**

**Que fais-je ici ?**

**Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit : mal. Il se sentait mal.**

**Très mal.**

**Engourdi.**

**Aie.**

**Il se rendit compte que l'air lui manquait et instinctivement, le jeune homme inspira. Ses bronches se décolèrent douloureusement et quand ses poumons se remplirent d'oxygène, il voulu hurler mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, cela lui était …difficile, cela lui paraissait démesurément difficile. Comme si un poids l'écrasait, le comprimait tout entier. Il n'avait plus conscience de son corps, seul son torse paraissait encore attaché à sa tête. Sa tête. Le jeune homme essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et de soulever son visage mais ses pupilles roulèrent sur le côté et il fut incapable de soulever un tant soit peu ses paupières. Sa joue retomba contre quelque chose de rugueux. Du tissu. La gorge en feu et sèche, il essaya difficilement de déglutir mais sa langue pâteuse était collée à son palais. Le blessé remua faiblement la tête, ses cervicales semblants se déchirer à ce simple petit mouvement. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur en se laissant retomber et son nez heurta durement la couverture rugueuse qui se trouvait apparemment sous lui. Sa nuque devait être brisée en au moins un milliard de morceau.**

** Haletant, le jeune homme bougea un peu ses épaules endolories puis ses… Comment appelle-t-on cela déjà ? Ah oui…des mains. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et, avec toute la volonté du monde, entrouvrit les paupières. IL regarda droit devant lui sans rien voir. Puis la douleur surgit, insoutenable. Une lumière blanche, un éclair argenté l'aveugla et l'alité bougea un peu la tête en détournant le regard mais cela ne changeait rien, ses prunelles le brûlaient toujours autant. Quand la douleur fut trop forte, quand les battements faibles de son cœur menaçaient de s'arrêter, tout cessa la souffrance, la lumière. **

** Des corolles multicolores papillonnèrent devant ses yeux et des formes étranges se dessinèrent. Il tenta de se redresser mais seules ses épaules tressautèrent désespérément sans parvenir à entraîner le reste de son buste. Soudainement, un frisson le parcourut. Le jeune homme frémit et il réussit à bouger ses doigts glacés et engourdis. Ses articulations semblèrent grincer un peu, puis, les mains tremblantes se tournèrent un peu pour apposer ses paumes tremblantes sur la couverture et prendre appuis sur elles. Il ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, tout était flou. Puis, l'alité se . Eragon retrouva un peu ses esprits sans parvenir à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente et un tant soit peu clair. Il avait l'impression d'être perdu dans un brouillard épais le jeune homme se mit difficilement sur les coudes et quand la sensation de vertige s'atténua un peu secoua mollement la tête pour tenter d'en sortir mais il ne réussit qu'à aggraver la douleur lancinante qui transperçait ses tempes, ses cervicales et ses épaules. Le dragonnier se sentit ballotté de gauche à droite et un goût de bile monta dans sa bouche ce malaise qui vous rend si mal, qui vous donne envie de mourir, de fermer les yeux pour que tout cesse, pour que tout s'arrête.**

** Il grimaça et bascula sur le côté gauche en grognant douloureusement. Son front retomba lourdement contre la couverture rêche et le jeune homme haleta bruyamment, les poumons en feu. Sous ses paupières closes, ses pupilles roulèrent et quand il rouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles grises habituellement azurs se fixèrent sur un point au sol et avec toute la détermination et la souffrance du monde, l'alité parvint à redresser le menton et à s'appuyer sur ses bras écrasés sous son propre poids. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, un goût de bile dans la bouche, et sa langue pâteuse, engourdie, buta contre ses lèvres. Il sentit que ces dernières étaient gonflées un liquide chaud et écœurant suintait dans sa bouche et le dragonnier comprit que c'était du sang. Il s'étouffa en tentant de le recracher, fût prit d'une quinte de toux qui lui déchira les bronches et ses côtes semblèrent sur le point d'exploser sous ses violents tressautements.**

** Eragon releva la tête, faisant vivement protester ses cervicales. Sa vision se clarifia légèrement et les coroles multicolores qui papillonnaient encore un peu devant ses yeux s'évaporèrent dans les airs. Il distingua autour de lui une terre sableuse rouge et de la bruyère. Le désert du hadarac ? Le jeune homme ne **

**se souvenait pas, ne se souvenait plus… Il se sentait juste étrangement… vide. Quelque chose manquait, et clochait, horriblement. Mais le dragonnier n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Ecrasé au sol, il gémit en redressant vraiment le menton pour regarder devant lui. Fronçant les sourcils, Eragon aperçue deux silhouettes sombres, et entre eux, dissimulé derrière l'une des formes une faible source de lumière, un halo perlé, aux reflets vert. Vert ? Un râle incontrôlé franchit la barrière de sa gorge et de ses lèvres craquelées, une lueur bleutée traversa ses prunelles sans vie couleur acier. Une des… personnes tourna la tête dans sa direction et, ayant tout juste le temps de se demander confusément s'il avait devant lui des alliés ou des geôliers, le dragonnier regarda d'un air hagard la silhouette sombre qui fondait sur lui, dévoilant un foyer émeraudes prêt de l'endroit où elle était assise auparavant. Incapable de réagir, Eragon se contenta de fixer la personne qui se rapprochait à une vitesse incroyable de ses yeux étonnés, complètement dépassé par les évènements.**

** Puis l'homme s'accroupit devant lui alors que le second à l'allure plus athlétique s'était seulement levé. Il s'attendait à être secoué, à ce qu'on le mette hors d'état de nuire mais le dragonnier comprit très vite que les intentions de ses gardiens n'étaient pas mauvaise, cependant, la personne en face de lui ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider, elle n'avançait pas, elle se contentait de secouer quelque chose devant ses yeux. Sa … sa main. Il dévisagea sans comprendre l'inconnu quand sa vision se clarifia, les traits de celui qui était penché sur lui de dessinèrent, deux yeux brun où perçait une pointe de bleu et d'inquiétude. Des lèvres desséchées s'ouvrirent et un bruit sourd en sortit, pour devenir de plus en plus compréhensible. **

**Eragon ? Eragon… Entendit-il.**

**Pourquoi prononçait-il son nom ? **

**Eragon, est-ce que ça va ?**

**Ses prunelles perdues croisèrent celles de son interlocuteur dans lequel se peignait une sincère anxiété, la torture de celui qui cherche le moindre signe dans les prunelles de l'autre, de folie ou d'entendement. Le jeune homme reconnu ce regard, quelqu'un avait déjà eu le même lorsqu'il était tombé de cheval, à sept ans, lorsque Garrow avait confié à son ainé le soin d'initier son cousin à l'équitation tous les matins pour qu'il puisse se débrouiller seul, sans aide extérieur. Malheureusement, dans un tournant, le futur dragonnier avait glissé du dos large de leur jument de trait et sa tête avait durement heurté le sol, évitant de justesse un rocher qui pointait hors du sol de la clairière où il s'entraînait le soir, en toute illégalité. Son presque frère avait alors accourut et s'était penché sur lui avec beaucoup d'inquiétude pour s'enquérir de son état et après cela, il s'en était voulu pendant des jours. C'était les mêmes yeux, le même regard que l'alité avait devant lui. Alors il reconnu Roran.**

**Est- ce que tu m'entends ? Eh, Eragon !**

**Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais fût incapable d'en sortir le moindre son à pars un gémissement sourd. Son cousin posa alors une main tiède sur son épaule meurtrie :**

**Tu arrives à te lever ? Attends…**

**Il l'aida à se mettre debout mais ses membres faibles et épuisés le trahirent et le jeune homme s'effondra sur la terre pourpre sablonneuse. Il grimaça mais avec l'aide de son frère, le dragonnier réussi à se dresser momentanément sur ses jambes tremblantes avant de s'effondrer de nouveau. Roran l'aida à se rapprocher du feu en trainant la couverture sur laquelle il était étendu quelques minutes auparavant tandis que le sable rouge, le ciel étoilé dans la nuit, l'étrange foyer, la colline et ses arbres où ils se trouvaient tournait autour de lui. Quand Eragon parvint à se maintenir à peux près debout, sa terrible migraine reprit et il avait à peine porté sa main à sa tête que tout son bras semblait transpercé d'un bon millier d'aiguilles. Le dragonnier grogna puis réalisa qu'au delà de ses articulations et de ses muscles qui le brûlait, une douleur insupportable s'échappait de sa main droite. De sa paume. Un vide emplissait son cœur, son corps, sa tête, son esprit. Son âme. Et tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient d'un bleu pur, inquiet, que ses pupilles s'exorbitaient, Roran recula et déclara d'un ton désolé mais prudent :**

**-Eragon… Je suis désolé… Nous sommes de tout cœur avec toi.**

**Vanir le regarda de loin, sans s'approcher, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. **

**Alors, il se souvint, l'attaque, la bataille, leur séparation. Des flashs lumineux passèrent devant ses yeux, montrant ses compagnons en difficultés face au lethrblakas, le sang noire coulant sur le sol en pierre d'Helgrind, une silhouette azur croulant sous le nombre de ses sombres assaillants… une dragonne, mais pas n'importe laquelle… Un nom franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :**

**Saphira… souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.**

**Quelque chose de granuleux remontant dans sa gorge et un spasme le parcourut il crachat des caillots de sang sur le sol. Le jeune homme redressa ensuite la tête, et à travers ses cheveux trempés de sueur, il planta ses deux yeux dans ceux de son cousin, puis vers l'elfe qui se tenait à l'écart :**

**Saphira… gronda-t-il sourdement. **

**Puis la colère qui montait en lui s'évapora pour faire place à une sensation horrible, il se sentait à la fois vide de tout sentiment et remplit d'un étrange pressentiment. La nausée le prit et repartit tout aussi vite il se sentait seul, seul avec ses doutes, seul face au monde entier. Seul avec lui-même, horriblement. Serait-ce possible que… ? **

** Vanir, sans s'approcher, déclara d'un ton grave :**

**Sache, au nom de ma Reine, que notre peuple t'accompagne dans ta souffrance et ton chagrin, même s'il est conscient que la douleur qu'il partage avec toi n'égalera jamais celle d'un être à qui la moitié de son corps et de son âme vient d'être arrachée. **

**Sur ces mots, il retourna son avant bras et baissa un peu le menton en signe d'allégeance. Eragon s'arrêta à peine sur cette marque de respect appuyée et se tourna vers son cousin, les yeux remplis une froide détermination et débordants d'une supplique muette :**

**Saphira…**

**Roran soupira d'un ton monocorde :**

**Nous n'avons rien pu faire, Eragon. Alors que les monstre l'emportaient, des gardes ont surgit et une vingtaine de lethrblakas ont surgit de la montagne, d'un seul coup. Nous avons dû faire demi-tour en t'emmenant avec nous et… l'abandonner… **

**Le dragonnier haleta un peu en revoyant passer devant ses yeux les images de sa dragonne emportée par les géniteurs des Raz'acs. Il replanta soudainement ses yeux hagards dans ceux de son cousin puis dans ceux de Vanir, toujours immobile et en retrait.**

**- Combien de temps… ?**

**- Un peu plus de deux jours, répondit l'elfe, la nuit est tombée depuis près d'une heure.**

** Le regard d'Eragon se perdit dans le vide et avant qu'il ne puisse parler, l'envoyé de la reine coupa ses envolés chevaleresques :**

**- Ce serait de la pure folie d'y retourner, les lethrblakas, pour une raison qui nous échappe, sont plus nombreux que jamais. C'est une véritable armée auquel nous devrons faire face et tu es déjà trop affaibli, dragonnier.**

**- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Eragon… Continua Roran.**

**L'intéressé porta une main à sa tête le vide qui l'habitait lui était insupportable, cette plaie qui saignait en lui l'empêchait de réfléchir et il ne pensait qu'à une seul chose : courir à la rencontre de ses ennemi, peut importe la distance, le désert à traverser, le sable, la neige, les risques et le roi. Le jeune homme n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : être contre sa dragonne, sentir à travers ses écailles à la fois rêche et polies les muscles se tendre, ses flancs se soulever au rythme de son souffle chaud, retrouver ses yeux emplis d'une malice, d'une méfiance et d'une sauvagerie sans borne envers leurs ennemis, puis d'une sagesse, d'une tendresse infinis.**

** Le dragonnier dû s'arracher à ses pensées en sentant soudainement sur lui le regard de ses compagnons de voyage et d'infortune.**

**-Je ne peux pas la laisser, s'entendit-il dire avec une voix aux accents à la fois sourds et hystériques.**

** Vanir, pour une raison qui lui échappa, jeta un regard froid à son cousin et sembla pendant plonger dans ses pensées pendant un bref instant. L'étrange foyer émeraude qui grondait derrière eux parût d'un seul coup tout à fait banal à Eragon, les braises retrouvant une teinte orangée et les flammes crépitant en un bosquet de couleurs chaudes.**

**Notre peuple t'offrira toute l'aide possible, mais pour l'heure, il nous faut rebrousser chemin, c'est la voie la plus sage.**

**Le visage du jeune homme afficha une forte détermination :**

**Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Déclara-t-il alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.**

**Il ne voyait plus devant lui sa dragonne submergée par ses ennemis, enchaînée, torturée peut-être. Le dragonnier revivait l'instant où il avait croisé ses prunelles reptiliennes agrandies par la surprise lorsqu'elle était soudainement entraînée par les lethrblakas dans les profondeurs de la roche. Cette vision lui était insoutenable**

**- Eragon, laisse les elfes t'aider, tenta Roran, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir s'enfuir à tout moment, tu n'y arriveras pas seul, pas même avec notre aide. **

**- Une attaque envers le roi dans le but de libérer celle-qui-bat-des-écailles nécessite de la préparation et si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dragonnier, l'avis et la sagesse de Glaedr et d'Oromis-elda. Compléta Vanir d'un air grave mais prudent.**

** Le jeune homme parcouru des yeux le campement ou plutôt ce qui leur restait comme provision, armes et montures. Les besaces étaient encore assez remplies mais juste assez pour leur permettre de retourner dans le Duweldenvarden. Ils avaient toujours leurs poignards, épées, arcs et flèches. Quand aux chevaux, il ne leur en restait plus que quatre, avec celui qui portait les provisions, l'avoine et les couvertures. Assez pour rentrer à Ellesmera mais pas davantage. **

** La douleur, le vide de la séparation était trop fort et coupa net l'avancée de ses plans désespérés. Il vacilla sur ces membres faibles et tremblants, grimaçant et portant sa main à sa tête. Roran l'aida à se réinstaller sur sa couche en le soutenant un peu et s'écarta juste après, lui adressant tout de même un regard compatissant, inquiet. **

**-Vanir a soigné la plupart de tes blessures, tu étais dans un sale état, tu sais ! Déclara Roran avec chaleur.**

**Mais le dragonnier, encore en état de choc, se contenta de grogner quand ses mains se posèrent sur le sable, étirant ses muscles endoloris. Son frère ajouta :**

**- Il faut que tu te reposes, nous en reparlerons demain. Nous sommes assez loin de la capitale, tu peux dormir tranquille.**

**Eragon se laissa faire le regard perdu, l'esprit ailleurs. Il s'étendit sur sa couche les mains tremblantes, les épaules, la nuque et le côté endoloris. Le jeune homme prit conscience du froid quand un vent glacial balaya ses cheveux trempés de sueurs. Roran s'étendit en face de lui, derrière le foyer qui veillait doucement dans la nuit noire. Vanir s'assit simplement, gardant un œil sur les alentours.**

** Quelques instants plus tard, pensant probablement que le dragonnier dormait, l'elfe lâcha, les yeux dans le vide :**

**Je t'avais dit de prendre d'avantages de précautions.**

**C'est mon frère, répliqua la voix grave de son cousin, sans appel.**

**Le silence retomba sur le campement.**

**Eragon se perdit dans ses pensées. Il sentit la nuit l'envelopper son silence à la fois paisible et inquiétant s'étendre sur la colline. Seul le léger crépitement du feu et le souffle régulier de son frère parvenait à ses oreilles sonnées. Le jeune homme regarda droit devant lui toutes les sensations étouffées à cause du choc qu'il avait reçu devenaient plus claires : la fraicheur malgré les flammes, le vent froid balayant les environs et l'odeur du bois qui se consumait. Et alors que tout son être se tournait vers sa dragonne dont l'absence était insupportable, il reporta son attention sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Le campement avait été installé sur une petite colline où un peu de végétation poussait des buissons, un tapis de bruyères sombre et quelques arbres qui surplombaient le désert. Le dragonnier se tourna vers l'immensité du Hadarac. Du sable pourpre à perte de vue.**

** Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fine couche de lichens qui recouvrait le tronc des arbustes, à l'emplacement de la lune. Le jeune homme, malgré son esprit embrumé, parvint à se repérer : ils se trouvaient probablement au sud –est d'Urû'baen. Le dragonnier était donc étendu face à Helgrind. Plus que jamais, il ressentit un vide en lui et, savant pertinemment que le sommeil léger que lui permettait sa condition d'elfe ne lui offrirai pas un échappatoire à sa douleur, l'alité garda les yeux ouvert. De plus, sa souffrance était trop importante, trop grande pour qu'Eragon puisse dormir. Pas une seule seconde il ne songea à accepter la situation et bien qu'il soit étendu au sol, le corps meurtris, son esprit ne cessait pas pour autant de retourner le problème dans tout les sens. Pendant de longues minutes, pendant plusieurs heures. **

** La nuque tiraillée, recula sa tête pour trouver une position un peu plus confortable lorsque que son crâne heurta quelque chose de dur et de pointu. Le jeune homme se tourna un peu et saisis l'objet d'une main tremblante pour le ramener devant lui. Considérant l'objet avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, il le retourna avant de le fixer de nouveau. Le livre. Mais pas n'importe lequel, le siens. Le leur. Le présent D'Oromis et Glaedr.**

** Le dragonnier l'ouvrit fébrilement en se redressant un peu sur sa couche. Il écarta les pages déjà écrites les doigts tremblants et le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme arriva à la fin de leur dernier récit que Saphira avait inscrit sur le fin parchemin. Le papier était intact, il posa les mains dessus. C'est alors que, sous ses yeux, les feuilles fines s'assombrirent, des tâches de boue, de terre rouge et de sang s'imprimèrent dessus et un fil d'encre se glissa au cœur du manuscrit pour dessiner des lettres, des mots, des phrases. C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une minute, le récit de l'attaque et la capture de sa moitié fut écrit. Un amas d'encre se forma sur un côté de page resté vierge et un cadre sombre se forma puis une illustration y prit place : On y voyait Saphira, les membres ensanglanté en train de lutter contre les lethrblakas qui tentait de l'emporter vers les profondeurs de la montagne, et Eragon, épée à la main, avec une sérieuse blessure à la tête, arrêté par les monstres alors qu'il tentait de porter secours à son amie.**

** Il détailla longuement l'illustration et ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur ceux de la dragonne, déformée par la fureur et la souffrance. Le jeune homme su alors qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de laisser tomber sa moitié, et qu'il en était tout à fait incapable. Tant pis si la mort le guettait dans l'ombre, prêt à emporter son butin. Silencieusement, il se mit difficilement debout et se rendit près de son cousin. Le dragonnier attrapa le fourreau protégeant Tisanah'a ****et fouilla silencieusement au milieu du tas rassemblant leurs affaires pour dénicher une besace dans laquelle il y glissa le livre. ****  
****Le jeune homme jeta un regard à son cousin, il prit son épée, une cape en tissus épais, la sacoche de cuir et dévala la pente sur ses jambes vacillantes. Lorsqu'Eragon atteignit le bas de la butte, ses chevilles s'enfoncèrent dans le sable glacé.****  
****Il avait prit sa décision. Inutile de prendre un cheval ; les montures étaient toutes épuisées par leur fuite et Vanir ainsi que Roran en aurait besoin pour se réfugier au Duweldenvarden.****  
****Le dragonnier inspira et après avoir jeté un regard aux alentours, il partit avec pour seul aiguillage le vide dans son cœur qui aspirait à être comblé sur le champ.****  
****Il avança en titubant, abandonnant le campement planté au milieu du désert pourpre sous la lune argenté.**

**Environ trois heures plus tard, Roran s'agita dans son sommeil, grogna puis ouvrit les yeux. Encore à moitié endormis, il leva un peu la tête et la première chose que le jeune homme aperçut fût la couche de son cousin…vide. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il bondit sur ses pieds pour se jeter sur les couvertures, horrifié. Il s'accroupi et en saisit une elle était glacée. **

** Roran la laissa retomber au sol, se remit debout et d'un pas décidé, commença à escalader le versant de la colline. Il posa sa main calleuse sur le tronc rugueux d'un arbre pour s'aider dans son ascension et parvint en haut de la butte. Le jeune homme contourna un bosquet de bruyère et découvrit, assis à même le sol, Vanir. L'elfe était installé face au désert, un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux emplis d'une étrange lueur. Roran se planta à côté de lui et signala d'un ton inquiet :**

**« Eragon n'est plus couché. »**

**L'envoyé de la reine hocha la tête :**

**-Je sais.**

**Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :**

**- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il, avec un pressentiment.**

**Vanir releva le menton et sans lui adresser un regard, il contempla la vue qui s'offrait à lui d'un air neutre et lâcha :**

**- Partit.**

**Roran s'étouffa :**

**- Comment ? Mais il faut l'empêcher de commettre une telle bêtise, il va droit à la mort !**

**L'elfe ne répondit pas et continua à couver du regard le paysage. Le jeune guerrier fulminait :**

**- Comment pouvez-vous rester passible devant la situation ? Hier vous m'ordonniez de rester à bonne distance de lui, sous prétexte que sa réaction pouvait nous faire tous courir un grave danger et aujourd'hui, vous admirez le paysage en apprenant que l'homme que vous étiez sensé accompagner dans sa quête se rend dans l'endroit le plus dangereux de l'Alagaesia, sans eau ni monture. Je sais que la capture de Saphira doit être extrêmement douloureuse pour lui mais il faut le rattraper ! Et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !**

**Mais Vanir ne répondait pas, il restait silencieux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.**

** Le soleil se levait. La bile de lave franchit la ligne d'horizon, irradiant la verdure de la colline et faisant flamboyer le sable carmin, ses faisceaux de lumière orangée rougeoyant sur les dunes. Son guide se leva et ferma les yeux sous la douce chaleur de l'astre.**

** - C'est mon frère ! Protesta le jeune homme.**

**Alors l'elfe sourit et posa son regard distant sur lui. Puis il se retourna vers la vue devant laquelle il méditait quelques minutes auparavant : le menton levé et le regard fier. Vanir déclara d'un ton grave et solennel:**

**- C'est un dragonnier.**

**Eragon sentit sa chaussure s'enfoncer une fois de plus dans le sable, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il s'acharnait à poser un pied devant l'autre, toujours plus vite. La fraicheur de la nuit lui avait été favorable et ainsi, le dragonnier avait plutôt bien avancé, enfin… pour quelqu'un tout juste sortit d'un coma de deux jours et demi, sans provision ni monture.**

** Une fine pellicule de sueurs recouvrant son front et le teint blafard, il se retourna et fixa de ses yeux hagards la ligne d'horizon. Le soleil allait se lever. Il déglutit difficilement et reprit sa route en accélérant dans la nuit encore glacée. Dans moins d'une heure, le désert gelé deviendrait une gigantesque étendue de sable chaud et brûlant où la mort était la seule issue pour les malheureux- ou les fous- se risquant à le traverser de jour sans eau. **

** Sans s'attarder une seule seconde à sa condition et au sort qui l'attendait, Eragon accéléra encore, dévala une pente de sable et commença à en escalader une autre, poussant sur ses jambes et s'aidant de sa main gauche. Il gardait l'autre contre son ventre, repliée et recroquevillée. La plaie qui saignait son cœur et son âme s'était étendue au reste de son corps et plus particulièrement à sa Gedwëy ignasia. Instinctivement, le jeune homme avait fermé ses doigts dessus et gardait contre lui la cicatrice où, il lui semblait, toute la douleur du monde pulsait sous sa peau, aux rythmes des battements douloureux de son cœur mutilé.**

** Quand il se retourna de nouveau, le dragonnier fut aveuglé par le premier rayon de soleil qui franchit la ligne d'horizon. Il bondit difficilement et faillit tomber dans le creux d'une dune. Rétablissant son balancier de justesse, Eragon se mit à escalader les collines de sable pourpre le plus vite qu'il pouvait, avec l'espoir fou et la détermination de parcourir le maximum de terrain afin de trouver un arbuste, la moindre chose qui pourrait le protéger du soleil meurtrier.**

**Il marcha, encore et encore, posant un pied devant l'autre avec une détermination sans faille. Dans son dos, le soleil se leva. Et une fois lancé dans sa course meurtrière, plus rien ne l'arrêta. Eragon sentit sa douce chaleur dans son dos et sur ses épaules pendant une heure ou deux, sachant d'avance que cette délicieuse sensation se transformerait rapidement en un véritable calvaire effectivement, les rayons brûlant vinrent frapper contre l'arrière de son crâne, sa nuque et son dos. Le dragonnier sentait sa tunique s'imbiber de sueurs sous ses vêtements et sa lourde cape. Il aurait rêvé pouvoir s'en séparer mais il fallait absolument que le jeune homme les conserves sous peine de mourir de froid le soir venu. Bien qu'étant dans un désert, il n'en était pas moins sous l'emprise du rude hiver lorsque la nuit tombait. De plus, même s'il était toujours enfoncé dans le Hadarac, parvenir jusqu'à Helgrind impliquerait qu'Eragon traverse des terres recouvertes de neige. Il déglutit avec difficulté et remonta le tissu rêche sur sa nuque rougie par le soleil. La tête baissée, le dragonnier marcha pendant des heures, sentant sa bouche devenir pâteuse à cause du manque d'eau. Il tourna sur lui-même pour tenter d'apercevoir le moindre arbuste mais n'aperçut rien d'autre que du sable, à perte de vue. Le jeune homme reprit donc sa route, le visage dégoulinant de sueur, sa sacoche heurtant sa cuisse à chaque pas et son épée pesant lourd à son côté. Le regard fixé sur le sol, il serra les dents et poussa toujours plus fort sur ses membres sans en ressentir la fatigue. **

** Eragon finit par se mettre à trébucher de temps à autre, s'effondrant soudainement sur le sable et manquant de tomber au creux des dunes, ne pouvant maintenir son équilibre lorsqu'il plongeait en avant, sa main droite repliée sur elle-même. **

** Quand il s'affala un fois de plus sur le sable ardent, il fut incapable de se relever et resta plusieurs minutes, épuisé, la face contre terre. La brûlure du sable sur sa joue lui fit reprendre conscient de la situation. Il bondit faiblement et s'essuya le visage de revers de sa manche pour enlever de moindre grain qui faisait bouillir sa peau. Vacillant sur ses membres en feu, le jeune homme se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, les yeux emplis de larmes de rage. Il rentra le menton et rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Le dragonnier reprit sa marche, à la fois aveuglé par la lumière et guidé par la course du soleil.**

**Alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, alors que la vision d'Eragon se troublait de nouveau, alors qu'il manquait une fois de plus de s'effondrer sur le sol et, cette fois, de ne plus se relever, il crût voir une ombre. Plissant les yeux, il pensa que les yeux lui jouaient un tour, un fois de plus. Mais tandis qu'il fixait la ligne d'horizon avec une lueur de folie dans ses prunelles cobalts, des contours sombres apparût au loin. La bouche sèche et ses jambes raides, le jeune homme se jeta en avant et banda ses muscles pour tenter d'accélérer. Une pointe d'espoir monta en lui. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait considérablement de la tâche- qu'il avait identifié comme étant un buissons.- cette dernière disparût. Le dragonnier s'arrêta, perplexe. Haletant, il posa sa main gauche sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle. La respiration sifflante, il reprit sa route Oromis lui avait déjà parlé de ce phénomène. Il s'agissait d'une illusion d'optique qui se produisait uniquement lors de température extrême. L'arbuste n'avait pas disparut, Eragon n'avait pas rêvé. Il se trouvait tout simplement plus loin. Le jeune homme reprit sa route avec une violente détermination sous le soleil cuisant, sa joue brûlée le lançant douloureusement.**

**L'ombre réapparut environ une heure et demie plus tard plus tard. Il accéléra encore mais ses membres le trahirent et le dragonnier s'étala sur le sable. Incapable de se relever, il se mit à ramper sur le sol brûlant avec une grimace de souffrance. A quelques mètres du buisson, Eragon poussa avec rage sur ses membres exténués et parvint à se jeter sous l'épineux. Sa tête retomba partiellement à l'ombre sur le sable tiède.**

**Le jeune homme ne su jamais s'il perdit conscience ou si tout simplement il s'endormit. Toujours est-il que ses yeux se fermèrent et que ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus. Alors, il sombra. **

**Lorsqu'Eragon s'éveilla. Il faisait nuit noire. Il leva sa tête douloureuse avant de prendre conscience qu'il mourrait de froid. Le dragonnier grogna en tentant de bouger un peu. Il paniqua en se rendant compte qu'il ne sentait plus ses membres – à part sa main douloureuse. Le jeune homme se traina sous les branches pour s'extirper du buisson. Il récupéra sa sacoche, vérifia que Tisanah'a se trouvait toujours à son côté droit et reprit sa route. Sa tête bourdonnait et sa gorge était en feu mais il lui fallait couvrir le maximum de terrain avant que le soleil se lève. Son repos lui avait permit de soulager ses muscles et il parvint même à courir un peu dans les pentes.**

**Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, dans une heure tout au plus. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un arbuste au loin. Arrivé près de lui, il remarqua que les petites feuilles qui le constituait avait gelée pendant la nuit et étaient désormais recouverte de centaines de minuscules goutte d'eau. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier si le buisson n'avait pas de baie toxique. Tombant à genoux, Eragon porta sa bouche à chacune des feuilles. Il récolta du bout de la langue la moindre gouttelette d'eau, humectant d'abords ses lèvres craquelées, puis son palais et enfin sa gorge rêche. **

** Quand il ne vit plus de feuilles susceptibles d'avoir encore de la rosée, le dragonnier vérifia que les branches ne portaient pas d'épines et plongea sa tête entre les branches pour mouiller ses cheveux, son front et sa nuque le plus possible.**

** Il reprit ensuite sa route, franchissant les dunes avec une volonté farouche, bondissant aux dessus des roches qui émergeait de temps à autre. Quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Eragon s'affala sous un épineux, essoufflé et assoiffé, le front brûlant. L'esprit embrumé, il décida de s'accorder le reste du jour pour prendre des forces le jeune homme marcherait de nuit. Il s'endormit en murmurant le prénom de sa dragonne.**

**Il pensait que le froid le réveillerait mais se fut un bruit sourd, étrange. Le dragonnier ouvrit les yeux. Un rapace se trouvait non loin d'un rocher à quelque mètre d'un rocher. Il tenait dans ses serres un serpent dont les écailles argentées luisaient sous la lueur nacrée de la lune. Alors Eragon se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Il attrapa sa besace, arrachât une branche à l'arbuste – se planta une ou deux épines dans la main- et se dirigea vers un autre rocher à pas le loup. Il s'accroupit à côté du grès et se pencha, glissant sous la pierre son bâton.**

**Le lendemain, tandis qu'il marchait sous un soleil de plomb, deux serpents morts pendaient dans son dos. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la journée pour manger la viande séchée avec un rictus de douleur et de dégout tant manger un animal le rebutait, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le choix. Il en garda un peu pour le soir. Le dragonnier dormit toute l'après-midi mais épuisé par son voyage, il ne se réveilla qu'au lever du jour. Maudissant sa faiblesse, Eragon dût reprendre sa route sous un soleil de plomb et s'arrêta seulement à la tombée du jour.**

** La soif devenait insupportable ses muscles étaient complètement engorgés, sa tête tournait et le moindre mouvement provoquait une longue série de crampes douloureuses. Il se jeta sous un amas de bruyère et avec l'énergie du désespoir commença à écarter le sable autour du tronc. Il dégagea un trou de plus d'un mètre et demi de profondeur avec beaucoup de difficulté. Le dragonnier attrapa alors de son poignet gauche la base du buisson et tenta d'enrouler sa main droite toute fripée et noircie autour du tronc sans parvenir réellement à s'en servir. Il s'arcbouta et tira de toutes ses forces. L'arbuste ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le jeune homme rentra alors le menton et planta ses pieds dans le sol. Il pesa tout son poids de corps en tirant sur la base du tronc, en dessous de lui, quelque chose céda et Eragon parvint à arracher le pied en partant violement en arrière. Tombant contre le sable, il reprit à peine son souffle et porta les racines à sa bouche. Fraiches et bien qu'ayant un petit diamètre, elles étaient gorgée d'eau. Il les mâchonnait avec applications, avalant la moindre goutte de sève et finissant par manger le tubercule en entier. Après réflexion, le dragonnier passa toute la nuit à déterrer les arbustes des environs –en évitant le plus possibles les espèces toxiques. C'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, il s'endormit sous un des derniers buissons des environs encore debout avec dans la main sa besace et une bonne vingtaine de racines. **

** Quand il se réveilla, le soleil s'apprêtait à disparaitre derrière la ligne d'horizon. **

** La douleur de ses muscles et sa migraine s'étant apaisée, Eragon pu reprendre sa route après avoir mâchonné deux ou trois racines. Il marcha toute la nuit, se repérant grâce à constellation du Yawë, dont de bas l'aile droite lui indiquait la route à suivre. Au petit matin, le jeune homme avança pendant quelques heures et finit par dormir pendant que le soleil était au Zénith. Il reprit sa route, après avoir mangé et s'être à peine reposé, en début d'après midi. S'enfonçant de plus en plus dans le sable, le dragonnier trouva la force d'avancer en la moindre parcelle de son être qui était tournée vers Saphira. Depuis son départ, pas une minute, une seconde ne s'était écoulée sans qu'il ne pense à sa moitié et la lueur déterminée, presque folle, qui nageait dans ses prunelles n'avait pas disparut. Même lorsque le jeune homme était terrassé par la faim et la soif, chaque goutte de son sang frémissait, chaque muscle allait chercher la force de se bander, ses pieds de le porter en avant. Tout le portait vers sa dragonne. Alors que son cœur et son âme toute entière saignaient de la perte de sa moitié, Eragon comprit que même son corps, physiquement, était incapable de surmonter la douleur et le vide. **

** C'est alors que le paysage se modifia la multitude de dunes s'étirèrent en de longues pentes pour finalement s'étendre en de longues plaines pourpres parsemées de buisson de plus en plus nombreux. Il attrapa une poignée de racines et les dégusta avec appétit malgré l'amertume de leur jus. Fort heureusement pour lui, son corps d'elfe était particulièrement résistant au jeun. Mais tout cela ne pouvait continuait ainsi. Son organisme était considérablement affaibli et le moment où le dragonnier n'avait pas à défendre chèrement sa vie pour avancer toucherait à sa fin dans à peine quelques jours –avec beaucoup de chance.**

** Une heure plus tard, quelque chose au nord attira son regard. Le dragonnier crut que son imagination lui jouait des tours aussi il ralentit pour pouvoir mieux observer la ligne d'horizon. Le jeune homme ne rêvait une tâche sombre, un nuage de sable avançait lentement au loin, se dirigeant vers le Nord-est. Cela ne pouvait être une tempête ce n'était pas l'époque, excepté dans les zones de forte dépression comme, par exemple, aux frontières du désert, lorsque le vent glacial de l'hiver se mêlait à la fournaise du Hadarac. Hors, il se trouvait encore loin des extrémités de l'immense étendue de sable. Ce ne pouvait être que des êtres vivants, humains, Urgals, ou bien pire encore. Instinctivement, Eragon porta sa main au pommeau de Tisanah'a mais se ravisa et bifurqua légèrement vers le sud ouest, histoire d'éviter tout rencontre imprévue. **

**Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à une partie du désert où de nombreux arbustes et rochers se dressaient. Et c'est au creux d'une petite dune qu'il distingua quelque chose de sombre. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta contre la pente de sable pour se cacher derrière, retrouvant d'un seul coup tout ses réflexes de chasseur et surtout d'homme recherché par l'Empire. Sa main droite repliée contre lui, le dragonnier escalada silencieusement la butte de sable puis parvint rapidement et sans un bruit à son sommet. **

** Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit un campement militaire, tout juste dressé. Stupéfait, le dragonnier avança encore d'un pas pour se stabiliser sur ses trois membres. C'est alors que le brouhaha des hommes l'envahit il venait probablement de traverser une bulle protectrice ayant pour but de dissimuler les soldats. Une angoisse lui serra le ventre et si les magiciens qui avaient érigés cette barrière découvraient son intrusion ? Et si c'était déjà fait ? En maudissant son imprudence, il ouvrit son esprit meurtris pour scanner les environs. Par chance, le jeune homme ne distingua rien. Mais restant méfiant, il inspecta les allées et venues avec un regard vif, sachant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir s'il était repéré. Rien. Chaque homme du campement semblé vaquer à une occupation précise. Leurs armures étaient sombres et sous leurs côtes de maille, une tunique noir et en dessous, une autre pourpre. Eragon reconnu les couleurs du roi. Ces mercenaires ne formaient donc pas une simple armée constituée de fils de ferme arraché à leurs foyers, mais une troupe de soldats de choix, entraînés et surtout très bien équipés. Un homme s'avança alors sur sa droite, en contre bas, la main posée sur la garde de son épée. En pestant contre lui-même, le dragonnier se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour sans être vu par le mercenaire. Grinçant des dents, le jeune homme jura en silence et, s'assurant qu'il portait toujours sa sacoche avec le livre dedans, Eragon vérifia qu'il ne pouvait être vu et dévala la pente pour se cacher derrière un autre buisson, à gauche. De cette manière, il se faufila d'arbuste en arbuste commença à contourner le campement avec toute la prudence du monde. **

** Un bruit strident lui déchira les tympans et pendant un instant, dos au campement et dissimulé derrière un épineux, il n'entendit plus que les bruits de pas précipités des hommes et les cris… de joie ? Interloqué, le jeune homme se retourna et aperçue les mercenaires qui accouraient non pas vers lui, arme au point, mais pourvue de gamelles et couvert. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il soupira de soulagement en regardant les hommes s'aligner devant le feu au milieu des tentes. Pendant qu'ils se faisaient servir un à un, le dragonnier ignora les gargouillements de son ventre et se glissa sur le côté, poursuivant discrètement sa route. **

** Il contourna une grande partie des tentes et se tapit dans l'ombre lors des passages de soldats. Eragon passa près des chevaux alignés autour des abreuvoirs –remplis d'eau fraiche-mais leurs flancs était pour la plupart recouvert de sueurs et il lu en frôlant leurs esprits qu'ils étaient pour la plupart épuisé. De plus, les montures étaient toutes dessellées et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voler un étalon sans harnachement il serait certes plus difficile à rattraper mais ne pourrait profiter des vivres habituellement attaché à la selle, ce dont il avait cruellement besoin. Le dragonnier avisa les palefreniers s'occupant des destriers et renonça. Trop risqué. **

** Arrivé à l'entrée du campement, il découvrit deux généraux et autant de soldat. Les premiers à cheval et les seconds postés derrière eux contre les palissades destinées à être érigées pour la nuit. Les cavaliers discutaient entre eux:**

**- Vivement que les autre terminent de manger pour venir nous relayer, grommela l'un d'entre eux.**

**L'autre répondit :**

**- Tu ferais mieux de profiter de la tranquillité des lieux, ce ne sera plus pareil lorsque nous devrons garder les sales bestioles…**

**-Oh ! Jouer le gardien est un peu ennuyeux mais est tout de même plus reposant que de diriger une troupe d'incapable au combat !**

**Son interlocuteur, l'air plus jeune, prit un air un peu embarrassé :**

**-Je… n'en suis pas si sûr… La première troupe sensée escorter et discipliner ces… choses n'est pas revenue en très bonne état. La seconde non plus et je me demande comment allons-nous retrouver les autres. J'ai un ami qui est partis avec la troisième patrouille et il m'a dit que ces ... bêtes vous mettaient dans un état terrifiant. Je me demande bien ce que le Roi compte faire avec ses **_**choses**_**…**

**- Sa majesté à de grands projets, il ne nous appartient pas encore d'en connaître les détails mais je suis sûr que…**

**Eragon l'écouta encore un peu, stupéfait car il lui semblait comprendre que les soldats parlait de Raz'ac. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne pouvant esquisser un geste sans risquer d'être vu. Puis, le plus vieux descendit de la monture et s'éloigna après avoir confié les rênes à son adjoint, évoquant la nécessité de se soulager d'un besoin pressant. Le dragonnier avisa la selle du magnifique étalon bai – en pleine forme- où une gourde, des vivres et armes étaient solidement attachés. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'introduit discrètement dans l'esprit du cheval qui releva la tête, inquiet. Le rassurant, le jeune homme lui exposa sa situation, le danger qu'il courait et surtout le besoin de s'éloigner d'ici le plus vite possible. Une fois sa quête expliquée-le secours à apporter à sa dragonne-, le dragonnier signala au coursier que s'il ne faisait pas demi-tour, il avait toutes les chances de se faire tuer lors d'une bataille, ou pire encore par les Raz'acs. Il savait que le cheval ne pouvait pas tout comprendre mais, illustrant ses paroles d'images saisissantes, Eragon su immédiatement qu'il avait gagné.**

** A peine eut-il fait passer ses ordres au cheval que ce dernier roula des yeux, effrayé. Il se cabra en bondissant de côté, arrachant les rênes des mains au mercenaire qui fut désarçonné, son propre destrier prenant peur. Pendant qu'il chutait lourdement au sol, l'étalon en profita pour faire un écart et accourir auprès d'Eragon qui bondit de derrière son buisson, glissa une main dans la crinière de l'animal et sauta en selle. Serrant les jambes, il ne prit pas la peine de mettre les étriers et laissa le cheval détaler dans un nuage de sable rouge.**

** Le dragonnier entendit des cris derrière lui et une minute plus tard, un bruit de galopade. Deux cavaliers le poursuivaient en cravachant leur monture qui écumait déjà. Eragon sourit en sachant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le rattraper il était beaucoup plus léger qu'eux et ne portait pas d'armure. Le jeune homme cessa donc de se retourner pour regarder où en étaient ses poursuivant, il planta son regard devant lui, vers l'horizon. **

**Là où Saphira l'attendait.**


End file.
